Staring over
by kitsune2012
Summary: Betrayal, heartbroken, Lonely…after learning about her fiancé and her best friend Oichi struggles to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Backstabbed, thrown away like trash, losing everything, Grimmjow finds himself back to at the bottom of the pool pit. What can these two lost souls do in order to restart and move on into a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Oichi was walking home after her shift at the café in Karakura city. She was smiling as she hummed. She looked down at her ring on her finger. A 18K white rose engagement ring was on her finger. Her boyfriend of six years, Renji Abarai had proposed to her three years ago. It was the happiest day of her life. He had spent a lot on this ring even though she would have taken something less expensive. She had run across this ring in her room when she was cleaning. She was shocked at seeing and when she confronted Renji he got flustered about her finding it. It was then he proposed to her. Now he wanted a huge wedding with all their friends and family. She wanted something small with close friends and family but Renji said he wanted to show her off as much as possible.

She sighed as she looked up into the sky. It was bit hot today. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a plain white shirt and flats. Her batman backpack was strapped on behind her. Her glasses, that she sometimes wears, were sticking out a small pouch on the bag. She ran her fingers through her black and purple hair. It used to be to her shoulders but she let it grow out down to her back. She was going to cut it some time ago but for some reason her hair was really popular in the café. She didn't know why and when they heard she was going to cut it everyone through a fit. Passing a toy shop, her bright red eyes spotted a new batman Lego set. "Oooh!" She quickly went to the window with sparkling eyes. 'So cool! I want it! How much is it!' She screamed mentally. While looking at Legos she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned as she checked herself out. Her tan skin had gotten slightly darker thanks to the summer sun. If someone looked very close at her chest they could see the batman bra she had under the shirt. She looked down at her hips. 'Gahh…kinda thick…why do I have to inherit my mom's hips and butt…' She looked at her chest. 'Then again…I'm glad I got the butt and not the chest.' Her size was C cup slowly working its way up to a D cup or so that's what she was told by Renji one night. She pouted slightly. 'He's such a pervert…'

Ringing was heard, knocking Oichi out her thoughts. She reached into her back pocket and pulled her phone out. It was Renji calling her. She answered. "Hello?" "Hey babe! Where you at?" Oichi started walking "I'm on my way home right now. The café had to close down early today since it's expanding and all." "Oh right, I forgot. Congratulations on becoming the manger!" Oichi giggled. "I'm not the manger yet though. Nothing has been officially stated or anything." "Haa! They would have to be an idiot not to make you the manger. You have been working there since high school. It would be a lost if they didn't give you want you deserve." Oichi smiled. "Aw, thanks for the vote of confidence." Renji chuckled. "So listen, I was thinking of going out to eat with the guys tonight?" "Tonight? Didn't you go out with them last night to? Mmm…Well it's not like we had anything planned and you do need a break from work you know." "Oh my gosh! Your like angel!" Oichi laughed. "You're so silly. I told you that you didn't need to call me every time you go out you know. Just leave me a note or something and no planning anything if we have something planned already. Unless it's dealing with work." "You are the best. I am sooo lucky to have you as my future wife."

Oichi blushed slightly. "F-Future wife…it's so hard to get use to hearing that." "Is it? I have no issue saying it as loud and proud as I can. OICHI IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE!" He yelled through the phone. Oichi's face turned redder. "R-Renji…" He laughed over the phone then stopped and sighed. "Something wrong?" "Well…it's just work." Oichi frowned. "Stuck with paperwork again?" "Yeah…Mr. Kuchiki is working me to the bone." Oichi smiled. "It's weird to here you call Byakuya Mr. now…" Renji chuckled.

Renji worked in a company called Soul Society prevention center. It was spilt up into different divisions and handed specific issues. Renji is in the 6th division with his division leader Byakuya Kuchiki, a rich, powerful, yet respectful man. Their division works with job recruitment. They teach people how to act in a job interview, see which job is best for the person, and so forth. Byakuya is very strict with rules and good timing. Renji works directly under him so he gets hit with a lot of paper work. However, their division is currently a lot more popular than the others so they get hit a lot with fans, job applications, and on the rare occasion stalkers.

Oichi smiled at Renji's tired sighed. "I know its hard sweetie. How about tomorrow I'll make you some Taiyaki for work?" "Really!? On man that sounds really good! I can't get enough of your Taiyaki…but why not tonight?" Oichi laughed. "Didn't you just tell me that you were going out with the guys tonight?" "Oh! Right shoot…then yeah! I'll take you up on that." Oichi shakes her head. "Speaking of that we are out of milk and eggs. You think you can pick some up?" Oichi turned to see the grocery store. "Good timing. I'm looking right at the store. Send me a picture of the shopping list. I can get some little things out the way." Just then Oichi heard something break over the phone. "Renji? What was that?" Renji laughed nervously. "It was nothing. Just bumped into something looking for my hair band." Oichi smiled. "Did you check in the bathroom? On your hair tie stand?" Renji chuckled. "I didn't, thanks though." Oichi smiled. "Alright babe. I'm going to get ready to go out. Love you." "Love you to Renji. Have fun…" Oichi blushed. "D-Darling…" She says in almost a whispered. There was a paused. "S-So…cute…" Renji mumbles. Oichi quickly hangs up. Her heart was beating so fast. Despite them being together for so long she has never called him anything other than his name and sometimes sweetie but, she called everyone that sometimes. She rubbed her heated face. "So embarrassing…"

* * *

Across town in a small restaurant Grimmjow walked in yawning. He looked around and spotted his table. He rubbed his spiky blue hair and walked over to take a seat next to Ulquiorra. Nnoitra and Yammy were sitting in front of them already eating. "Took your ass long enough." Nnoitra says grabbing his cup of water. His long black hair was in a ponytail. He fixed his eyepatch on his right eye while drinking. His cold black eyes gazed over to a group of girls that had been looking at Grimmjow. "Fuck off. Aizen and his stupid followers wouldn't leave me the hell alone." Yammy burped loudly, wiping his mouth his sleeve. "I hear ya. A bunch of pansies if you ask me." Nnoitra chuckled. "I do admit you speak some truth. I can even take a shit peacefully before I'm asked to do something that isn't dealing with my department." Ulquiorra sipped on his tea while his green eyes scanned over a book he was reading. "It's very annoying indeed." They looked at him. "Hooo so the loyal dog of Aizen is agreeing with us finally?" Nnoitra says laughing.

Grimmjow sighed as he waited for the waitress to come take his order. "At the very least he should do something about them. How does he expect us to get any work done with his lackies all over our asses? Then we are placed behind fucking schedule! It's a pain in the ass!" Grimmjow says. Nnoitra frowned. "I hear that. I'm getting sick of this. Were supposed to be on top, given our positions and we are still being treated like second and third-rate employees. I'm getting real sick of it." Yammy sighs out from eating. "Those dirt bags basically took the company right out from under us…they know everything about us now. No matter how much we complain we still get paid a boat load. What else can we really do?" They looked at Yammy. Nnoitra dropped his fork. "Well…I'll be damn. That was actually something smart you just said."

Ulquiorra looks at them. "So, in the end money is what make things better." Grimmjow leans back in the chair. "Fucking shit…"

The waitress came over. "Sir? What can I get for…Oh? Mr. Jaggerjack. Would you like the regular?" Grimmjow nodded. The waitress nodded and left. "So Grimmjow how's that kid of yours doing?" Grimmjow groans out. "I'm so sick of it. In one ear she is yelling her fucking head off about me not seeing the kid and the next when I do get him she starts screaming about how I never spend time with him and a bunch of shit. I can't bring the kid to work with me. So I gotta pay the babysitter to watch him. I told her a million times that I can only take him on certain days." Grimmjow rubs his face. "It doesn't help that Aizen is working us around the clock like we don't have better things to do. Now she's threating to take full custody of him. I'm already paying child support. What more does she want from me!?" Yammy chuckled. "I never took her to be the petty type. She looks like she can take care of herself and the kid." Grimmjow shrugs. "That's what I thought to…"

Nnoitra gave a dry laugh. "I've been telling you that for years. Ever since you got together with her. I knew she'd try to dump the kid on you while she lived her life. No one but me has seen the true side of that bitch. If I were you I'd beat her to the courts first. You got some vacation times saved up right? File for full custody of the brat." "Say what? I don't want full custody. I can't take care of him all on my own." Grimmjow says. Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Then find a woman who can. Easy as pie. You're like an eye candy to some of these gold diggers. You tell them as long as they kept your kid happy you'll buy them anything you want. Simple. It's not like your broke." Grimmjow sighed and then looked over at Ulquiorra. "How's your love life. Still a virgin?" Ulquiorra didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes…" Grimmjow says. "Man…can life get any worse then what it is now."

At the grocery store Oichi was humming slightly to herself. Since Renji was off enjoying some guy time she thought it would be nice to have some girl time of her own. She stopped at the wine aisle and picked up a bottle. "It's been a while since we just hung out ha-ha." She brought two bottles, a few snacks and headed to the counter to check out. "Evening Oichi." The cashier says. "Evening. I'd like to get these please." The cashier smiles. "Having a girl's night?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, Since the guys are out I figured the chicka's need a day to themselves you know. The cashier laughs as he rings her items up. "I hear that. I heard about the café expanded." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, a newer addition bigger than ever." "Yeah I heard the two co owners are trying to call a truce and that little café is a starter for them. I just hope they don't cause trouble for you and the others you know. That part of town can get really bad." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. Me and the others will be just fine." The cashier smiled and nodded. "Alright then, your total will be 35.60." Oichi smiled and digs in her bag. She pulls out her batman wallet and goes for her credit card.

"Haha, You and your Batman fetish." Oichi blushed. "S-Shut up. There is nothing wrong with loving Batman." The Cashier chuckled and swiped her card. "Being a 24 year old young lady like yourself it raises the question." Oichi pouted making him laugh. He then frowns. He swipes it again. "Um Oichi…sorry to say but your card has been decline." Oichi's eyes widen a bit. "Decline? That's hard to believe we just got paid yesterday. I haven't even had time to put half my money in my savings. Can you try again?" "I did. I swiped twice but…it declined." Oichi frowned and sighed opening her wallet out. She pulled out two twenties. "Here." "Sorry." Oichi smiled. "It's okay. I mean its not your fault or anything." The cashier smiles and gives her back her change. They waved bye at each other than Oichi left. The bags were dropped down to her elbow as she went to her phone to check her card. "I should have money on my card. Maybe their machine is broken."

Oichi pulled up her account and stopped walking. "No way…" She looked at her account in shock. It was telling her she had a negative 750 dollars in her checking account. "No way…No way…what the hell!?" She says. "How…who…" She opened up the files to see someone had brought something worth her entire paycheck and more. "….." Oichi sighs and quickly heads homes. "I'll have to call the bank and see what is going on. If the purchase was over the amount of my card then it shouldn't have gone through and the main issue is who the heck hacked my card!"

Oichi walked a bit more before she started entering the house section of the city. The walk was about ten to fifteen minutes depending on her own walking speed. She and Renji were renting out a small house until they could find the perfect one for them. She reached their house. It was a white and gray two-story house with a nice garden of flowers in front, that Oichi herself planted. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a garage for two. Why they needed a garage she didn't know. Neither of them own a car since work was walkable and Renji carpooled for now. She walked up the stairs pulling her keys out. Unlocked the door and walked in, slamming the door shut behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and sat her things down. She then headed into the living room, grabbed her laptop and went to her bank account. She dialed the number, placing it on speaker. It rung twice before someone picked up. "Thank you for choosing Kara Bank. My name is Jazmine, how may I help you today." "Yes, My name is Oichi Yamamoto and I'm calling to report this 750 dollar credit on my account." "Okay Ms. Yamamoto let me just open up your account right quick." Oichi tapped her foot waiting. "Ah, yes it seems like a purchase was made earlier at Marco's Cabana." Oichi frowned. "What is that…look I didn't buy anything from that place. I think my card has been hacked or something." "Okay Ms. Yamamoto looking in your recent purchase it seems like someone has been shopping there since last month." "Say what!?" "I can delete this off your account if you wish and deactivate your card, though I'm afraid we cannot retrieve the money that was taken. We can however send you a new card with more security to protect your card better. Will that work for you?"

Oichi sat back and rubbed the space between her eyes. "Just great…" She mumbled. It's not like she had a lot of money saved up since working at a café isn't much but now she had to take care of 750-dollar fee. "Alright. Please do what you have to do and send me a new card please." "Okay your card will be there in 3 to 4 business days." "Thank you." "No problem Ms. Yamamoto. Please have a great day and thank you for being a valuable customer." Oichi hangs up and sighs. She picks up her phone and called Renji.

The phone rings four times before he picked up. "Oh, hey babe, uh, what's up?" "Renji? Do you know what Marco's Cabana is?" There was a slight pause. "No. Why?" He finally says. "I was trying to buy the groceries and my card declined. When I checked it, there was a 750-dollar fee in my checking's. I Called the bank and someone has been using my card to go to whatever place it is. I was wondering if you have even heard of it." There was another pause. "I see…look um. I'm a bit busy with the guys so when I come home tonight we can figure this out together." Oichi frowned and nodded. "Alright. Sorry for bothering you." "Ah no…you're not bothering me. It's just that maybe the guys will know what it is. If they do I'll go check it out and tell you what I find alright? I'll help you cover the fee and everything so don't worry okay?" Oichi smiled. "Alright. Have fun Renji. I love you." "Yeah. Love you to. Bye." Renji says hanging the phone up.

Getting up and heading to the kitchen, Oichi dialed her friends number and placed them on a four-way chat. Orihime picked up first. She looked like she was getting out of the shower. She had a wet towel over her orange hair. "Oichi! Hi there!" Oichi smiled at Orihime. She was always happy and cheerful. "Hey Orihime. You home already?" She nodded. "Yup, got off about an hour ago." The box below her appeared and Nel appeared pissed off. "I don't care what he says! He is taking his son this weekend withier he likes it or not!" She yelled in her other phone. Orihime and Oichi had their ears covered. "I see your as…hyper…as ever." Nel huffed out. "That no good jerk is trying to get out of watching his son this weekend. I swear men are all the same." Oichi smiled. "Renji isn't." Nel smiled at her. "Oh sure, you get a golden boy and I get a jack ass who could care less that we have a child together." The third block was still loading. "Is Rukia busy?" Oichi asked opened the bottle of wine. "Ho-Ho what do you got there little Oichi? A nice bottle of wine? Isn't it too early to be drinking?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Its almost five and I really need one." She says reaching up to grab a wine glass. "I was calling you guys to come have a drink with me. Renji is out with the guys and I got two bottles that need to be empty along with some snacks." Nel nodded. "I'm down if you don't mind me bring my little Grayson over?" Oichi nodded. "Sure, bring him. You in Orihime?" She nodded. "Yes, but I have work tomorrow so I'd like to avoid drinking." Oichi looked at the blank screen. "I guess Rukia has better things to…" It picked up with a tired looking Rukia. Nel laughed. "Looks like someone had a good time last night."

Oichi smirked. "So I take it your little date with Ichigo went well again?" Rukia smiled slightly. "Yeah…you can say that." Nel and Oichi giggled. "He wore you out so bad you didn't wake up til now?" Oichi asked. Rukia blushed. "W-Well…" They heard a door slam. Nel eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! Is he still there? Like right now!?" Rukia quickly sat up. "No! He uh…left a few seconds ago really. Said he had to take care of something." She says looking away from the screen." Nel chuckled. "Aw, I really wanted to see his face but, get your tail up and come tell us about it. I want to know every detail." She says. Rukia yawned and nodded. "Alright. I'm down." Oichi smiled and looked at Orihime. She looked a bit confused. "Orihime are you okay?" Orihime blinks and smiles. "Oh yes! I'm fine." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Well I'll see you in a bit!" Orihime says getting off, along with Nel and Rukia.

* * *

Back across the city in the section of Hueco Mundo Aizen was in his personal building. It was tall and it oversees all the other building. "Mr. Aizen…" Aizen turned around, slicking his hair back. He saw his co-partner Gin. "What is it Gin?" Gin walked up to him and looked out into the view. "Lovely view, isn't it?" Aizen looked out into Karakura city. "Yes, a sad city that is divided into two…" Gin chuckled. "Not for long, right? The deal with Genryusai is in effect, now right? A building of you twos agreement is that café that borders right in the middle of Las Noches and the Seireitei…oh well they just like to be called part of Karakura city now…" Aizen chuckled. "The deal between us was that we will share the café on each other's borders. Have workers from both sides working to see if they can co-exist then we will see what happens after that. Simple no?" Aizen turned around and went to his desk. Gin smirks. "That can't be all you plan for?" Aizen smiles. "Is the meeting ready?" Gin chuckles. "Dodging the question, I see. Yes, everyone is waiting for you." Aizen gets up. "Then let's not keep them waiting."

A few floors down Grimmjow and the others were sitting in a meeting room. "For Gosh sake…can't he be on time for his own meetings!?" Grimmjow says groaning out. "Calm yourself Grimmjow…" Grimmjow looked to see Harribel with her arms crossed. Her blonde hair was over her right eye. She brushed it back behind her ear. "If Sir Aizen said he'll be here then he will be here." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Sir Aizen?…ha…how much ass kissing are you doing?" Harribel narrowed her eyes back at him. "If anyone should be kissing ass it should be you. With all the work you think you do." "What was that bitch? You want to go?" Grimmjow says getting up. At the edge of the table Starrk sighs. He was trying to sleep through this meeting. "Can you two shut up Already. At this point everyone here at this table is a kiss ass don't you think? As long as we get paid…that's all that matters. Such a pain you all are." They all looked at him.

"My, My…talking about who's bottom to kiss is something my top division leaders shouldn't be talking about. How amusing." They all looked to see Aizen and Gin walking into the meeting room. Grimmjow snitched his teeth as Aizen took a seat. "Good evening everyone. Would you like a cup of tea?" No one said anything. "No? Alright then. I'm sorry to drag you out of your busy schedule but I wanted everyone to know about the truce with Karakura city. I want each of you to visit our new café every now and then. Report to me on how it is doing. You each will have jobs to do for this little project. I want this to be a success so please put all of your heart in strength into this." Grimmjow and Nnoitra rolled their eyes in annoyance. "I will now give you a job that I would like you to personally work. Ulquiorra, you will be in charge of looking over it financially. Nnoitra you and Yammy will be making sure no one causes issues with our workers." Nnoitra frowned. "So guard duty? Ha why not make Grimmjow do that shit? He's better at it anyways?" Grimmjow shook a glare at him. Aizen chuckled. "No, I have a much different job for our Grimmjow here and I will need him to stay after the meeting." Grimmjow sighed as Aizen went on about who was doing what job.

After the meeting was over Grimmjow was still sitting down as everyone left. Aizen had his eyes closed as everyone walked out. Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets waiting. Once everyone was gone Gin walked up and placed a file in front of Grimmjow. "Mr. JaggerJack. We need your skills once more." Grimmjow looked at the folder. "We need this before the next month in July. You can bring them in one by one, or all together, it's your choice as long as we get it. Do you think you can handle it?" Grimmjow took the folder. "You're asking me like I got a choice…" He says getting up and leaving. As he left a smile came to Aizen's face.

Grimmjow looked through the folder as he walked. In his division, 6th division, he was in charge of transportation and information. Mainly, handling the dirty work for the company. He smuggled in things from other places, made sure they were useable and then make it to where it became the companies own product. It was more like a side job really to have extra money in his pocket. He didn't mind it as long as he wasn't screwed over. Grimmjow sighed. "The things I do for this company and yet, I still get treated like a fucking errand boy…"

* * *

Oichi and the girls were laughing as they shared some stories together. Nel sipped on her third glass of wine. "Seriously Oichi. I really should have you as a babysitter!" Oichi smiles. Nel's son, Grayson, was sitting on her lap cuddled up to her, slowly falling asleep. He was about 7 months. He had teal eyes and short blue hair. He had taken a strong likening to Oichi and wouldn't miss the chance to be up under her. Oichi rubbed his back as she to sips her third cup of wine. "So, do you plan on having children of your own?" Orihime asked. Oichi blushed a bit. "Maybe someday but, we got to get a lot done. We still have to figure out the wedding and we are thinking about settling down in this house and so forth. I think having a child now would put things on hold." Nel nodded. "I agree! Don't have any kids! They are a buddle of joy but they place everything on hold specially when they have a dead-beat dad!" Nel says pouring a fourth cup.

Rukia shook her head. "I think your drinking too much." Nel smiles. "Oh please, I can drink a lot more than this. I need about four more bottles of wine to even get buzzed. So tell us about the date and the night. Don't leave out any details." Rukia blushed. "W-Well…he took me out to eat and to the movies. It was a bit awkward at first since he tried to make this night special for some reason." Rukia smiled softly. "I told him that every day I was with him it was special to me." "Awwww!" The girls say making Rukia blush. "Oh, shut up…anyways we went back to my place and…kinda just ended the night there." Nel chuckled. "Was he good?" Rukia nodded and rubbed her neck were some fresh hicky marks were. "Yeah, he…how do you say it…Rocked my world?" Nel and Oichi laughed. "That's putting it mild." Orihime was looking down at her soda can. Rukia looked over to her and sighed. "Orihime. I'm sorry." Orihime looked at her in surprise. "Huh!?" "Look I know you had feeling for Ichigo. I shouldn't be talking about this without considering your feelings. I'm sorry." Orihime smiled. "No, No it's okay it's just…well…" "What is it?" Nel asked. "It's nothing. Forget it." Oichi frowned. "You know we can't, now that you look like something is bothering you."

Orihime waved it off. "I don't want to cause any drama or anything. Let's talk about something else." Rukia also frowned. "Drama? Did something happen? You know you can tell us anything." Nel sat back. "Spill it Orihime. Come on. We aren't letting this go. Do someone try to man handle you!?" Orihime looked at them and then sighed. "Okay…its just…Ichigo said nothing special happened between you to." Rukia's eyes widen. "Excuse me?" Orihime looked down. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to see how the date went. I called you but you weren't picking up so I called Ichigo. He said that you guys did the normal thing and went out to eat and dinner…he said that he dropped you off at your house and wanted to come in but you brushed it off…" Nel and Oichi looked at Rukia who was red in the face.

She stood up. "You had no right to call him!" She yelled. Grayson jumped at her loud voice. He started to tear up getting fussy. Oichi sighed and placed her glass down. She places Grayson over her shoulder bouncing him a bit. Orihime kept her head down. "I'm really sorry Rukia but it's the truth. I just wanted to know if everything went okay. He sounded upset over the phone and I just asked what was wrong and he told me that." Rukia gripped her fist and grabbed her pocketbook. She stormed away pulling her phone out. She walked outside slamming the door behind her. Grayson sniffed as Oichi bounced him back to sleep.

Orihime had sadness in her eyes. "I'm a horrible friend…" Nel reached over and pats her head. "It's okay Orihime. It's our fault to. We shouldn't have dug so deep. I thought it was something concerning you." Oichi nodded. "Yes, it's fine but it begs the question…if she didn't sleep with Ichigo who did she sleep with…We all saw the fresh hicky marks and Ichigo isn't the sort of guy that would lie you know." Nel nodded. They heard a car start up and speed away. "Looks like she's gone…" Orihime stood up. "I should get going to…I need to apologize to her and Ichigo. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to break them up." Nel stood up to. "We know that and Ichigo knows that. Rukia was embarrassed that she got caught in a lie that's all." Oichi frowned. "The last thing I want to have is drama between us. Let's just drop this for now. I'm sure it will get settle soon enough." They nodded at her. Oichi stood up and handed a sleeping Grayson to Nel. He started fussing in his sleep reaching out. Oichi smiled and rubbed his cheek settling him down. Nel smile. "You are so good with kids…I'm so making you babysit him." Oichi smiles at her as she walked them to the door.

Later, around one a.m Oichi was sleeping when she was woken by the doorbell. She yawned getting up. She was wearing a light red lace night gown. She put on her house coat and patted her hair down. She always had horrible bed head. She walked downstairs. The doorbell rings again. "Who is it!?" Oichi yelled a bit annoyed. She looked though the peek hole and saw Renji's drunk face. "Renji…" She opened the door. Renji was chuckling with a red face. His friends Shuhei and Kira were supporting him. Their faces were a bit red as well. "H-Hey Oichi. We brought Renji home." Oichi smiled. "Thank you two so much." She walked to them and grabbed Renji's arm from Kira. She pulled him inside the house. "Are you two okay to drive? If not you can use the spare rooms down here." Shuhei smiled at her sweetly making her blush a bit. She won't deny that Shuhei was very handsome, especially when he smiled so sweetly like that. "Thanks, Oichi, but we are fine. Momo is driving us." Oichi nodded.

Renji burps a bit and leans on Oichi more. "Mmm…you're so soft and warm babe." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's have fun tonight huh?" "Renji it's one in the morning I think you had enough fu…ah!" Renji grabbed her left breast. "Mmm your boobs are getting bigger. I want to eat them up." Oichi's face went red as Renji licked her neck. Shuhei and Kira's face also went red as they watched Renji's hand run up Oichi's thigh, showing a bit of her lace nightgown. "R-Renji stop…!" Oichi says trying to move away from him. Renji chuckled and bite her ear. Oichi let out a soft moan. Renji licked and nipped on her ear. Shuhei held his nose hearing Oichi's cute moans. "M-Maybe we should go…" Kira says pushing Shuhei back to the car. "I'm s-sorry!" Oichi says as she uses her foot to close the door. She took her hand and mushed Renji's face. "Renji! At least let's go to the bed room. You so embarrassing!"

Oichi wasn't sure how but she was able to bring Renji to the room. Along the way Renji had lost his shirt and she had lost her house coat. They landed on the bed and Renji quickly stripped out of his pants. "Renji please…it's to early for…" Renji slammed a kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He pressed his body up against her. She could feel his hard on through his boxes. Ultimately Oichi gave up since the only way Renji would stop was if he passed out. Renji rubbed up against her more. "Let me in…" He moaned. Oichi blushed and pushed him up a bit. "So embarrassing…" She mumbled as she slipped her panties off. Using her feet, since this wasn't the first time this has ever happen, she pulled down his boxes. Renji hissed a bit at the coolness that he felt. Oichi pulled him back to her and guided his member to her. "O-Okay…" She says. Renji wasted no time as he pushed inside her fully. Oichi's back arched up a bit as she gasp at the sudden entrance. Renji groans as he started to thrust inside her roughly. "Fuck…so hot." He says. Oichi wraps her arms around him as she moans out his name. On a good note when he came home like this the sex was ten times amazing.

Renji grabs her legs and spreads them apart farther, pinning them to the bed. He gets to his knees on the bed and thrust as hard and fast as he could inside her. Oichi moved her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss her. Their bodies were getting hot and sweaty. The friction from their bodies touching, sent sparks through their bodies. With each thrust Oichi was being taking pass the point of no return. She could feel her climax coming any moment but she didn't want it to end. Renji sat up slightly. "I love you…I love you…" He groans out. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them as hard as he could making her cry out. He pulled at her lace and ripped it off. "Renji!" Oichi says. She looked up at Renji, his eyes were fill with lust. "Oh…Renji…" She moaned out, getting turned on by his lusty look. The bed moved with Renji's movements. "Oh babe…I'm gonna cum…" Renji closed his eyes as he let his lust overcome him. "I'm gonna cum inside you." He moans out. "Renji…Renji I love you." She moans out as she felt him throbbing inside her. Renji leans back down and places his hands beside Oichi's face. "Cumming…" He groans out. He slammed his hips into her over and over making sure she felt every single one. He thrusts once more before stopping. His body tensed up and jerks a bit. Oichi moans as she too came. Renji rocks against her just a bit before falling on top of her. There breathing was heavy. Oichi rubbed his head. She felt his body starting to relax. "Mmm…I love you…" He says. Oichi smiled. "Love you more." He turns his head and kisses her cheeks. "Your boobs grew since last time." Oichi looked at him. "Huh?" Renji kisses her neck. "Your softer then before to. Did you take a bath before I came home?" "Well…yeah but." "You're such a tease. You know I can't resist you." Oichi was a bit confused at this but she figured he was just drunk talking.

She sat up and pushed him over a bit. "Let's get you to bed." She helps him get under the blankets. "She then went to the bathroom. She grabbed a cup, that she always keeps in times of these, and fills it up with water. She then opens the machine cabinet and looks for her headache tension pills. Walking back out she placed them on Renji's side of the bed. Renji was watching her with hazy eyes. "Get in bed…" He mumbled out. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She looks down and frowns as her ripped gown. She takes it off and slips into bed with him and was pulled into a cuddle. "It sucks we have to hid it." He mumbles. Oichi frowns. "Hide what?" "The fact that I want you." "What are you talking about. You already have me." Renji chuckles as he falls asleep. Oichi shakes her head as she cuddles up to him. "No more drinking for now…" She says. Renji breathes softly as he mumbles something. "Love you…" "Yes, I love yo…" "Rukia…" Oichi's eyes widen. 'Wait…what!?'

* * *

Grimmjow was in his apartment smoking in the kitchen. He was overlooking the files. "Let's see…the truck comes tomorrow night at 9pm near the east side of town. No one usually comes around that time so we can set up here." He circles a spot on a map he had placed on the table. "We can make the drop and have it placed in the ware house before transport. I'll have to use a company truck and make sure the package is crated up. It won't look suspicious if it looks like we are moving somethings. So, everything looks good." He leans back and lets out smoke. The door to his room open and sexy woman walked out. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing nothing but a pair of panties. She swings her hips as she walks to him. "Baby, when are you going back to bed?" Grimmjow watches as she comes to him. She sits on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "The bed is so lonely without you." She takes the cigarette out his mouth and places it in her mouth. She breathes in the smoke and then blows it out. "You got me for the next two hours. I say you should use them wisely, you know." Grimmjow sighs mentally as the woman rubs her lower half against him. He wasn't reacting to it and it made her chuckle. "What's wrong? Can't get it up anymore? Did you run out of steam already?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Guess you're not as attractive as you look." The woman frowned. "Say what? You weren't saying that earlier!" Grimmjow shrugs. "It was good for that second…but I barely got off once while you got off three times. That is a major turn off. If you can't keep up with me then don't expect another round." The girl frowned and got off him. "Fuck you Grimmjow! I don't have time for this. You're going to come back to me anyways. Don't take that sassy tone with me just because you can't get it up. Fucking prick!" She walked into the room.

A few seconds later she came out dressed in a short dress and light blue jean jacket. She grabbed her purse and shoes off the table. "Call me when you get the stick out your ass." She says leaving. Grimmjow leans back in his chair. It wasn't like he couldn't get it up. He was bored with her that's all. If he was bored he couldn't get it up period. It's not like she was any good in bed either. He shook his head and got up and headed to bed.

* * *

Couple of days later, Oichi was drinking coffee. Her mind was still in the gutters from the other night. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Renji saying what he said. She frowned. 'I love you Rukia?' What was he talking about. She rubbed her chest. 'Renji…and Rukia?' She shook her head. "No, he must have been thinking about something while he said that. He wouldn't do that to me…Plus he was drinking to..." She looked down at her ring. "He wouldn't do that…would he?" She didn't really have the heart to ask Renji about what he said. So she kept telling herself that he was to drunk.

However, the more she thought about that she remembered what he had been saying. Like how her boobs had gotten bigger since last time. They had sex almost every night if they weren't dead tired. Then that line 'It sucks that we have to hide it.' Oichi bit her lip. 'He couldn't be.'

Renji walked down stairs in a suit. He was tying her hair up and walked in the kitchen. He notices Oichi in a trance looking down at her ring. He tits his head. "Babe? Babe!?" He called out. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her. "BABE!" Oichi jumped in his arms making him chuckle. Oichi looked up at him. "Morning Renji." Renji smiles and kisses her forehead. "Morning. What are you thinking about?" "Huh?" "You never go in a trance unless you're in deep thinking mood." "Oh…it's nothing…Nel wanted to know if I could baby sit sometimes." Renji frowned. "Oh no…that's a major no." Oichi turned around in his arms. "Why?" "I don't want to get in her baby mama drama. I don't need you in the middle either. We got our own plans you know and besides." He pulled her close. "If you want a baby we can always make one." Oichi blushed and smiled at him. He leans down and kisses her. Oichi sighs into the kiss. Renji pulled back and licked his lips. Oichi's face was flustered a bit. "Haha. Such an erotic look on your face." He picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Renji? What are you doing?" Renji smirks. "You think I'm going to pass up on this. That cute erotic face is a calling card that you want me right?" Oichi blushed. "What?" "Let's get in a quickie before work huh?" "Renji! Wait a second!" Renji kissed her. "To late Babe."

* * *

The café Oichi worked for was under construction. It wouldn't be ready for another couple of weeks or so. The café was called Sugar rush and it was a small café that sold sweets, drinks, and regular food. There was also a small spot for Karaoke. The Café was a bit worn down but it was fixed up every now and then by the workers who used their own money for repairs. The manager of the café was fired for being so bad at his job and now both owners were looking to see who the replacement would be.

A representative from each side was discussing about who would be the manager. From Aizen, Kaname and Starrk was sent. From Genryusai side, Jushiro and Shunsui was sent. They sat in the back office that had not been torn down just yet. They were going over each employee file both new and old. Starrk was napping in the chair.

"Mmm…I'd like for us to pick out a person that is highly noted by the other employee's. I think we should go with who has been here the longest and what not. Or we can start new and pick a brand-new person with very good experience. What do you think?" Shunsui says. Kaname looked at him. "That is true but, if you think that way and we end up picking a new person that no one knows then it will cause the employee's to be upset and dishearten. To have someone new come in and handle this kind of change would not be wise in my opinion." Jushiro smiled as he read a file. "I think this person would be good. They have been here for a decent amount of time. They were the assistant manager for the last manager and they did a pretty good job. Everyone knows them and they know the employee's." He handed them the file. "Hmmm…yes I see no complaints from this person and they look very well known. I favor them." Kaname nodded in agreement. "It would be the best choice for now let's also place this one as the assistant manager. They also have a very good standard. I don't think the employee's here will complain and everything will have a nice equal starting." The men agreed upon this.

The door to the office opened and Harribel walked in with Unohana. "Hello there." Unohana says smiling. "Why hello Ms. Unohana." Jushiro says. Unohana smiled. "Hello. I see you just finished picking who will run this new establishment." "Yes, are you finished with the plans for the building?" Harribel walked up with a blueprint. "Yes, we decided that it will have a seating capacity of 147 seats, it will offer five choices of dining seating styles from the sushi bar, an entertainment room, a private dining rooms, public dining area to a cozy lounge dining area and the outside. For the drinks, the restaurant will feature a private bar surrounded floor to ceiling glass windows that offers a breathtaking view of that beautifully landscaped garden. The bar will serve more than 20 types of each drinks from Sake to wine to beer and so forth. However, the bar will not be open until after 12pm. Don't want to have early drunks."

"Wow you two sure placed a lot of thought into this." Shunsui says but from this blueprint it looks like it going to be bigger to hold 147 seats." Unohana smiled. "That is correct. There will be the upstairs to be strongly consider. Upstairs has an exterior appearance in the shape of blocks piled up neatly. It is brilliant white filled with mysterious experience of exploration almost like a fairy tail. The exterior appearance with blocks wears in white which reveals its shape more vividly under the sunlight, and allows to be seen through window from outside. Just as Ms. Harribel says there will be a garden outside. We haven't been able to figure out what style will look like just yet. We were hoping that the mangers you pick will give us some insight."

Kaname nodded. "I see, so the downstairs area will be more like a restaurant while upstairs will be the café. Then that changes things. We may need to add another manger to take care of both the café and restaurant." Jushiro sat back. "Yes, so our goal now is a general manger, maybe four shift mangers and then of course the employees." Shunsui sighs. "Well let's get to work. We still need to pick out the uniforms, make calls to the employees, set up the pay rates, all within a short few weeks."

* * *

Oichi sighs. Despite Renji being against it she ended up babysitting Grayson. He wasn't any trouble like Nel said he was going to be. She said that the usual babysitter had issues with him. From pulling down stuff around the house, fighting sleep, throwing fits and so on and so on. Grayson was a cute little angel while Oichi had him. He ate his food without throwing a fit, even though he got it all over him. He watched some cartoons. He seems to like young justice and his favorite hero was blue beetle. Maybe because his suit was blue but, his eyes always sparkled when he came to the screen. Now, he was laying on her napping away. Oichi was stuck at home for a few weeks until the café was finished. Having nothing else to do she didn't mind babysitting Grayson. Oichi rubbed his back as he sleeps. "Nel said you look just like you dad but, I've never seen a man with blue hair like yours." Grayson wiggles in his sleep, making her giggle. "To cute. I wonder when me and Renji will have a baby. Who would it look like. What personality would it take after? I wonder if I'll be a good mom. They said I'm good with kids but it may not matter to my own child."

Just then the doorbell rings out. "Mmm…wonder who could be coming to see me at this time." She placed Grayson down on his play mat and went to the door. She opened it to see Ichigo standing there. "Ichigo?" Ichigo smiled softly. "Hey, Oichi…mind if I come in?" Oichi nodded. "Sure." Ichigo walked in and headed to the living room. Oichi looked out the door and looked around. She then heard a clicking sound. She frowned and turned her head. She didn't see anyone. "Maybe I'm just hearing things." She closed the door and walked to the living room where she saw Grayson sitting up looking at Ichigo. Ichigo was frowning at him. "Ichigo stop frowning at him. You're going to make him fussy." Grayson turned to Oichi's voice and smiled. He reached out for her. "Haai!" Turning over, he started to crawl to her slowly. "Aw, so cute." She walked to him and picked him up.

"Oichi you don't need to get involved with Nel and her baby daddy issues." Oichi rolled her eyes and sat down. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm just watching Grayson while she's working. That's it." Ichigo shook his head. "I just don't want her to drag you down." Oichi sighs. "Whatever, anyways why are you here? Aren't you needed at the fitness center?" Ichigo leans back. "No, I took the day off." He turned to Oichi. "I need some advice." "From me?" Ichigo chuckled. "Well yeah, you are the only one out of all of us that will be getting married soon." Oichi rubbed her cheek. "I guess." "I really like Rukia but, it looks like her heart is already taken by someone else." Oichi frowned. "I see." "What should I do? I don't want her to see anyone but me but, the farthest I get with her is holding hands and barely that. It's like she's embarrassed to be with me now. Should I just give up and just accept defeat?" Oichi groans out mentally. "Ichi…I'm so not the type to give advice but, I think you need to put your foot down. You need to ask Rukia if she truly wants to be with you and if she doesn't then yeah, it's time to move on. The last thing you need is to be chasing someone who's heart is already taken…" She blinks twice and then turns to him. "Why do you think her heart is taken already?"

Ichigo frowned. "I saw the freaking hicky's on her neck. Not to mention she's always on the phone and then she's been acting weird." "How weird?" "Well…she looked green in the face a bit like she was sick. I told her we should go to the doctor but she panics and said it was just something she ate. Today, while I walked her to work she looked both happy and sad and when I asked what was up she told me to keep out of her business…" Oichi looks at Ichigo. He had sadness in his eyes. It wasn't hard to see how much he cared for Rukia. She reached over to him and rubbed his back. "Look, I don't want to see you hurt. I think…maybe you need to ask Rukia how she feels about you and if there is nothing there then it's time to move on." Ichigo sighs. "I figured…" He rubs his hand through his hair. "I should have known someone was going to get to her before me. I waited to damn long." He grits his teeth and grips his hair.

Oichi didn't like to see her friend in pain. "Oh Ichi…I'm am sure that there is a girl out there just for you. I'm sure right now she's thinking the same as you. Thinking she'll never find the right one. I know it's going to hurt if you don't get the answer you are looking for but trust me, one day you're going to find someone so special to you. She may not be perfect but she will be perfect only for you in your eyes and that love that is swelling up in your heart will burst with so much emotion that it will be hard to contain." Ichigo look at her and smiled. "Is that how you feel about Renji?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I do. Sometimes it scares me. I love him so much. He has done such wonderful things for me." She looks at her ring. "He's given up a lot just for me. He has been faithful to me and has made me the happiest girl in the world. He may have his faults and weaknesses but I'll be there to help him whenever he needs me just like I know he will do the same for me." Ichigo chuckled. "I really do envy him sometimes. Having such a person like you as his fiancé now." Oichi chuckles as she felt Grayson patting her. She looks down at him. "Ahhh!" He says. "Are you hungry?" "Mmmm…!" Grayson says making Oichi and Ichigo laugh. "To cute!" She snuggles Grayson making him squeal in giggles. Ichigo smiled at her. 'Yea…to cute…'

* * *

At Renji's office, he was typing his report up. A knock was heard at his door. "It's open!" He yelled. The door opened and Rukia walked in. She looked a bit sick. Renji saw her and frowned. He got up and quickly went to her. "Rukia? What's wrong?" He reached up to grab her but she pushed his hand away. "It's nothing well…actually we need to talk." She closed the door and walked to the couch that was in Renji's office. She sat down and sighed. Renji walked over and sat beside her. "So what's up?" Rukia looked at him. "Renji I'm going to let Ichigo go." Renji frowned. "What? Why!?" Rukia frowned back. "You know why! I can't keep this game up anymore Renji. It's tiresome and pointless. I just want this all to end." Renji crossed his arms. "Can't you date him for a few more weeks? I'm almost done with my end." Rukia shook her head. "No, Renji you don't understand. I can't be with Ichigo anymore. It doesn't help that you leave marks all over my body when I ask you not to." Renji smirks and moves closer to her. "You love it when I mark you though so what's the deal?" He leans down and kisses her cheek. Rukia sighs and pushes him away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Renji and you should do the same. How long do you think we can do this without Oichi noticing?" Renji rolled his eyes and sat back. "Don't worry. Oichi is clueless. She doesn't know about our relationship and she never will until it's to late. Just put up with Ichigo for another week or so. Once I have the money that I wasted from buying that ring, I can buy the house out in my name and then we can be together."

Rukia frowned and got up. "No! I said I'm not doing it and you need to end things with Oichi! If we are going to be together then you need to cut loose ends. I won't have you drag both Ichigo and Oichi down any longer!" She starts to tear up a bit. Renji got up. "What's with you all of a sudden." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, hugging her. "Tell me what's wrong Rukia?" Rukia looked up at him. "Renji…I'm…I'm pregnant." Renji's eyes widen. "What?" Rukia looked down and nodded. "Yes…I found out a week ago. Six weeks…that's why I can't keep doing this with Ichigo." Rukia was suddenly pulled into a hug. "I understand. You should have said that earlier." "You're not mad?" Renji chuckled. "Why would I be mad? You're going to have my kid. I'll end things with Oichi…it won't be pretty and it's going to be hard but I'll take care of everything okay."

Rukia backed up and looked at him. "Renji. I feel guilty with what we did. three years behind Oichi's back?" Renji sighs. "I know but since I got her that ring that was really meant for you, I needed to make sure I had enough money. Even if that café was a piece of crap Oichi made some good money in paychecks and tips because she worked so much. Add her money with mine with a good mood. Plus, I'll be buying the house in our name to." Rukia's guilty look didn't change. "Renji…" Renji smiles and pushes her face up to his. "It's okay Rukia. I'll take care of everything." He leans down and kisses her. Rukia sighs into the kiss and kisses him back. Renji pulls back for a second. "I love you Rukia." Rukia smiles. "I love you to Renji." They shared a kiss again. As they kiss became passionate Renji pulls Rukia to the couch and makes her get on top of him. She grinds her hips against him making him moan slightly. He rubs her butt, while pushing her hips against his. Clothes started to come off and light moans filled the room. At the door, they failed to see a pair of eyes watching them in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

It was July 2nd, Oichi was finally heading to the new and improve café' Now renamed as Sweetness Aroma. She had been called, along with other employees to a meeting about the reopening, scheduling, uniforms, and the manager for the new spot. Since it was hot today she was wearing a strapless blue and white stripe dress and black flats. Her hair was in a bun and her batman bag was on her back. She was texting Renji on her way there. He had to stay late at the office for a few nights and would be using the guest bedrooms. Oichi frowned at that but during this time was when people were trying to get jobs. July was a very popular month for them.

However, things were becoming a bit strange between them. In the morning he'd make sure to give her a kiss on the cheek before he left. Now it was just a 'good bye babe' comment. He stayed at work longer then he usually did, like now. Renji was a hard worker but he didn't like getting major overtime since Byakuya made sure he was working 24/7. Another thing that was bothering her was that he was becoming distant. He didn't talk to her as much nor did they have their private moments together. "Maybe it's just overstress or something…" She sighed. "Or maybe I'm just over thinking things." She rubbed her head.

Her phone rings. It was Renji. "Hello?" "Hey babe, you made it to the café yet?" "I'm about to…" "Alright. Play it cool. Even though we both know that you're going to get that manager spot." "Yeah…" "You don't sound to confident. With that sort of attitude, you won't get the position." Oichi sighs. "Your right…" "Well let me know what happens. I'll be ready to celebrate on the good news. Gotta go." "Alright, Have a good day. I lov…" Renji hangs up before she could finish. Oichi frowns down at the phone. "Is everything really okay between us…"

At the café Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra were standing by the door. They were watching as the employees walked in. "Man…this is boring…" Nnoitra says leaning on the wall. Yammy was watching the people walk in. "Hmm…cute girls, girly looking men, hey some muscles." "Must be them working from our side. Those frail bodies of those chicks and girly men aren't going to cut it when heavy lifting is involved." Grimmjow says. Some girls walked by them giggling and waving at Grimmjow. Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Looks like you already got some fans. Make sure they are over 18." Grimmjow frowned. "Fuck off. I'm not interested in young girls unlike yourself." Nnoitra licked his lips. "Don't knock it until you try it." "Freak…" Grimmjow mumbled.

* * *

Finally reaching the café, Oichi was in awe. There were black petal gates that surrounded the building with a patio on the outside for the customers to eat outside. The small café was now two stories high. Looking up at the second floor she could see some workers still in there working. The name 'Sweetness Aroma' Was written in cursive on the front of the building. "Wow…" Oichi was speechless. It was hard to believe that this was the small café she used to work at. "Hey Girl!" Oichi turned around and hit someone's chest. She was sent falling to the ground. "Ow…" She rubbed her face. "Get the hell out of my way!" Oichi looked up to see a muscular man with an apron on. "Stupid girl, is all the bitches here as dumbstruck as you. Don't you see a professional when you see one!" Oichi frowned as she got up. She brushed herself off. "Sorry…I don't won't any trouble…" She turns around to go to the café but she was grabbed by the man. "Sorry!? You blocked my path, ran into me, and think sorry is enough to cover it!?" He tightens his grip around her arm. "Ow! That hurts…let me go!" "Not until you apologize properly. I say…how about 100,000 dollars as a sorry for blocking my way." "What!? I did nothing to you that would cost you anything!" Oichi blurted out. The man growled. "I had to quit my job just to come work at this run down café! I ran a 4 star restaurant and was moving up in the world when they forced me to come work here! The least you people can do is make up for my suffering! Now are you going to pay or is this going to get ugly!" Oichi frowned. "Even if I had the money I wouldn't give it to you." The man frowned. "What was that!?" He raised his hand. "I'll teach you some manners you…"

Suddenly a foot was in the man's face. The man tenses up as the foot pushed against his face and sent him rolling a few feet down the road. Oichi stumbled and fell but was caught by a pair of arms. "Well, and here I thought the day was going to be boring." Oichi looked up to see a tall skinny man with black hair and an eyepatch. He was grinning as he walked to the man. "While I don't care for the argument in general my job is to make sure snobs like you don't touch our things. It would make my boss look bad." The man looked up rubbing his nose. "W-Who do you think you are bastard! Do you have any idea who I am?"

Oichi watched as the man punched him in the face. "I think that's the question I should be asking." "I swear he gets all the good times." Oichi was helped up. She looked up to the man who helped her. He had spikey blue hair and blue eyes. He looked down at her. "You alright?" Oichi blushes and looks down to her arm. There was a bruise forming on her arm. The man frowned. "Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and led her in the café. Inside Oichi was amazed at everything. The setup, the size, they even had a bar and an upstairs!? "Wow…"

She saw the employees and a few new faces. One of them surprisingly being Rukia and Momo. They saw her and got up. "Oichi!?" The employee's looked over to her and frowned. Some of them got up as well. Oichi waved at them, signaling them that she was okay. All eyes were on them as she was lead to the back room. "Take a seat." Oichi took a seat at the table and watched the man go for the first aid kit. "Um…thank you Mr…" "It's Grimmjow. No Mister." Oichi nodded. "Thank you Grimmjow." Grimmjow walked back over with the kit and took out some ointment and bandages. "Let me see your arm." Oichi showed him her left arm. He put some ointment on it. "Was that all that guy did?" Oichi nodded. "Yes." Oichi was looking at Grimmjow's face. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. "Quit staring" Oichi jumped a bit at his sharp tone. She turned her head. "S-Sorry…it's just that you look familiar…" Grimmjow grabbed the bandages and started to wrap her arm.

While he did that he couldn't help but to gaze back at her. She had a nice rack for starters and her body style was pretty decent. His eyes went up to her face. She was cute. Red eyes and a flustered face. He looked down at her arm. Her skin was soft and he could smell a hint of strawberry and bananas on her. He then noticed the ring on her finger. He sighed mentally. 'A cutie like her taken huh.' He looked at her neck. 'Doesn't look like her love life is going well. If it were me she'd be covered in hickys and bite marks and it doesn't look like she wears makeup.'

He sat back. "There. That should do it." Oichi rubbed her arm and then smiled softly at him. For a spilt second Grimmjow felt something pierce his heart. "Thank you so much for your help Grimmjow." She got up. He got up as well. "No problem. If anyone is giving you trouble let one of us know. We are here to make sure everything goes smoothly." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I will." He led her back out where Rukia and Momo were waiting. "Oichi what happened?" Oichi smiles at them. "I'm fine really. Just a little run in with overly rude guy." "Your arm though…" "I said I'm fine. Grimmjow wrapped it up for me." They looked at Grimmjow who was already walking away. 'So her name is Oichi…cute name.'

Once everyone was gather in the building Jushiro, Unohana, Shunsui, and Kaname walked in. "Good morning everyone. For those who do not know me, my name is Jushiro Ukitake. I am the head of the 12 division of the Soul Society prevention center. I oversee businesses just as this one." Jushiro says smiling. "Now, I'm sure you read all the emails we have sent you so you have a good idea of what we are trying to do here. I just want to thank you for being here today. You all are helping us take the first step into joining our city together. We want you to work hard and show us that both sides can co-exist." He steps aside for Shunsui to come forward. Behind him his assistants Lisa and Nanao where placing six figures, with white sheets over them. "Good morning. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. I'm with the 8th division. I also oversee things like this however, I end up being the one to do the most work when it comes to doing the actual building and bothersome things like that. However, for the most part I took the chance to get the uniforms ready."

There were gasp going through the employee's. The girls had a look of horror on their face. Shunsui was famous for being quite a pervert. What kind of exotic get up would he make them wear. Shunsui rubbed his head as he saw their faces. "Now, Now don't worry. All my ideas were rejected since they weren't in the guidelines." The girls sighed out in relief. Shunsui chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Lisa and Nanao pulled the sheets off the figures.

On the right there were two uniforms, one for girls and one for guys, that matched the downstairs area. For the girls uniform it was a white shirt with a green skirt with a choice black flats. For the guys uniform they had a white shirt and pants and a green vest with a fish tail, a choice of a tie or bow tie. "These uniforms will be for the employees that will be working down here in the restaurant." Shunsui says. He moves to the uniforms on the left. The girls uniform was a white ruffles shirt with a black vest and black skirt and flats. The boys uniform was a white shirt with tan pants and black vest and shoes. "These will be the uniform for the employees working upstairs in the café area." He then walked to the middle. The girl uniform was mix with green and black. The top was sleeveless, It was green and white with arm sleeves that went from the elbow to the wrist. The skirt was black with thigh high stockings and black flats. The guy uniform was a green shirt with white vest and black pants with shoes. "These will be for the managers and shift leaders."

"Shift leaders?" Momo says. Shunsui nodded. "Yes, since this place is way bigger then the first one it will need more managers and shift leaders to help with the slack. It's not a one person's job. There is one general manger, one assistant general manager, and four shift leaders. The main general manager will of course be in chargers of both floors, hiring process, scheduling, keeping deadlines tight for expectation and so forth. The assistant general manager is there as a backbone to cover other things like making sure all the systems are functioning, help with the hiring process, help between floors and so on. The shift leaders are also mangers. There has to be a manager in order for this café to function. These six people will be in charge of the employees, given to the keys to the store, the shift leaders do have the authority to fire employees only when they are given the okay by the GM's. There will be more explained in the emails we sent you. So now I'll discuss who the new managers are."

Lisa took out a list and handed it to him. "Alright, now we picked out the managers based on their, skills, past jobs, and relationships with the employees. Since this is a teamwork process it wouldn't make much since to give you a new face as your boss right off the back." Momo nudged Oichi. "Who do you think it will be? I kinda hope it's you since you been here longer than most." Oichi shrugs. "I don't know and there are a lot of people here who have more experience than me. They are more qualified then me despite the fact, that I've been here since our high school days." Momo smiles. "You can be so modest sometimes. I like that about you and at the same time I worry for you." Oichi smiles at her as Shunsui cleared his throat. He was looking at them smiling a bit. Both Mom and Oichi blushed and looked away from his gaze. He chuckled and looked down at the list. "Okay, so first up is the GM. We talked a lot about this and decided to give this position to…" His eyes landed on Oichi. "Oichi Yamamoto." Oichi's eyes widen. "Huh!? Me!?" The employees smiled and clapped for her.

Oichi rubbed her head. "Um…thank you…?" When the clapping dyed down Shunsui kept his eyes on Oichi. "Ms. Yamamoto. I can see you are confused about our choice? I can tell you are a very modest girl. Do not worry. We didn't pick you based on your popularity alone." "My popularity?" Shunsui nodded. "Yes, you are very popular in the café from what I have read. Your red eyes match the color of a fiery passion of climbing through the ranks yet, they also sparkle so innocently when you speak to your customers, showing them the care and attention they need. Your unique natural hair has people wanting to see you show it out more. I hear that there was poll to even vote if you should cut your hair or not. Even polls on what style you should wear your hair. I can tell by reading the reviews how much effort you put in making sure everyone enjoys their time in your present." Oichi rubbed her cheeks. She felt a bit embarrassed about all the things Shunsui was saying to her. All she did was do her job. She really didn't think she was going to get the manager spot because of it.

"More so…" Shunsui kept going. "We noticed that you were the assistant manager of the last Café. Though you didn't know about the scams the last GM was doing you were able to pull your staff together and even get repairs done to the shop. You encouraged their teamwork and helped where you were needed. Just about everyone here knows you and respects you and I think that make you perfect for starting out this new café. Will you accept this position?" All eyes were on Oichi. Oichi sighs. "Okay. Thank you for giving me this position." Shunsui nods. Oichi felt a poke. She looked to see Momo smiling. "Tollddd youuuu…" She sings out. Oichi rolls her eyes.

"Next is going to be the assistant manager which will be a new addition to the café. Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia nodded. "She does well in marketing so she can be a great use to promoting new sales and helping with the prices and so forth." Oichi smiled. "Looks like we are going to be working closely together huh?" Rukia smiled slightly but then turned her head from her quickly. Oichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Rukia? Are you okay? You look a bit sick." "I'm fine." Rukia quickly says.

"The shift managers will be two from out department and two from Aizen's department. "Momo Hinamori, Kira Lzuru, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Luppi Antenor." There were a few whispers hearing this. Oichi looked around and then raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Yamamoto?" "The last two managers. Are they here? So, we can see them?"

Kaname walked up. "No, they are overseas right now closing down some things. They will be here next week when the store opens back up." Oichi nodded. "I see…well…do you have anything I can have for them? Something I can read up on? I'd like to know who I am working with and I'd like to make sure everyone else will be comfortable with them as well." Kaname nodded. "Yes, you and Ms. Kuchiki will be receiving all the personal files on all the employees new, old, and future. Any more questions." "Yes, In the email we were sent about this whole thing being a truce or whatnot do we have both of your words that no harm will come to the employees working?" Kaname rubbed his chin. "Quite an interesting one…" "Told you so." Jushiro says chuckling.

Kaname waves his hand. The guys who helped Oichi a few moments ago walked over. "Do not worry. We are very aware how harsh our side of the city can be which is why we placed a few look outs around the store. They would be like your security." He pointed to the tall man with black hair and one eye patch. "This is Nnoitra. The lead…" "Hold it right there…I ain't no lead in this crappy job. I got other shit to do then to babysit these sad lumps of flesh." Oichi frowned at this comment.

Kaname ignored him. "The huge on behind him is Yammy. You may not be seeing much of him since he is needed else were for our company and this is Grimmjow. He is usually in charge of the security force around here so you will be seeing him a lot around this area now." Grimmjow looked around. The girls were looking at him with blushing faces. He rolled his eyes slightly until they landed on Oichi. She was frowning a bit with her arms crossed. Even when frowning she looked pretty cute. Oichi's eyes shifted to him and she smiled. Grimmjow quickly looked elsewhere. Oichi let out a light giggle as she listens to Kaname go on about insuring their safety.

Renji was humming to himself as he sat at home. While Oichi was at the meeting he had come home to collect something. He had been trying to think of a way to let Oichi know about him and Rukia but it wasn't easy. Now, he was trying to distant himself away from her. He didn't want to start having lingering feelings when his mind was made up. Rukia was having his kid and she had already left Ichigo. Now it was his turn but, before that he had somethings to take care of something. He walked into the room and opened the dresser. He moved some clothes out and opened a secret compartment. He pulled out the papers to the house. They were all in his and Oichi's name but he was going to change all of that. "Sorry babe…but this is going to be the end of us."

* * *

Later, that evening after the meeting was over Oichi was walking back home. She was on the phone with Nel. "I was thinking we all go out on your birthday. We can head to the club down town with Ichigo since his is the 15th. We can celebrate them together!" Oichi rubbed her cheek. "I don't think I have clothes to go to a club." Nel gasp. "Then we need to go shopping!" Oichi smiled. "Yeah, let me work a bit at the new café though. Get this stuff flowing and what not." "How did it go? Did you get the top spot?" "…Yeah." Oichi says. Nel screamed through the phone. "I knew it! I told you that you were going to get the job! Congratulations, now we really must go party down Haha! I'm going to call Rukia and Orihime to let them know!" "Well Rukia is the assistants GM. She and Momo works at the café now." "What!? No way!" "Yea, shocked me to. So, she and I will be working together now." "I wonder if I can get a job there then…hmmm…" Oichi smiled. "I hope you would consider it. You can work in the bar area. You're very good at making drinks. Just don't get your hopes high of having special treatment. I want to treat everyone as equals." "I know Oichi. I understand but, I do need a better job than working at that bar downtown."

Oichi laughs. "Then yes, I can get your paperwork set up tomorrow and have your uniform ready. They got a whole storage full on them for new employees and if you want I can set up a little area for Grayson if you can't find a babysitter. "Aw, thanks Oichi for now though, he's with his father so no worries this week." Oichi thought back to Grimmjow at work. "You know, you never did tell us who Grayson's father was or look like." "Eh? I never thought I needed to." "Yeah but, today I saw someone who reminded me a bit of Grayson I think…maybe…I don't know." Oichi says sighing rubbing her head. Nel laughed. "You need a drink. Get home safe. We are going shopping for some clothes and get you and Ichigo party ready!" Oichi laughs before Nel hangs up. "A club huh. It has been a while since me and Renji went out together with good friends. Maybe that would perk us back up haha."

Arriving home, with plenty of times to spare, Oichi opened the door and heard the TV on. She smiled and walked in. "Renji?" Renji was eating a sandwich watching a movie. He looked to see Oichi. "Oh, Hey Babe. So how the meeting go?" Oichi nods. "I got the spot." Renji smiles and puts his food down. He got up and walked to her. He pulled her into a hug. "See what did I tell you! This calls for a beer!" Oichi giggles. "You know I don't drink beer. How about we celebrate in another way?" She says wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body close to his. Renji frowned and sighs. "Not tonight. I'm pretty tired actually." Oichi looked down and moved her arms from around him. "…Did I do something wrong?" Renji raised his eyebrow at her. "Huh?" Oichi looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong!?" "No, I mean you just got home so you couldn't have done anything wrong." "Then why have you been so distant from me!?" Renji rubs his head. "Distant…" "I'm not an idiot Renji. You have been away from the house the past couple of weeks, you won't speak to me like you usually do, you won't touch me or even tried to have sex with me. So it must be something I did wrong right?"

"I told you that you didn't do anything. My Gosh…this is one of things I hate about your personality." Oichi frowned. "Hate?" "Yes, hate. When I tell you that you didn't do anything why do you have to go on into a detail statement? I mean I have been working to make sure you live comfortably. You think that is easy to do without some type of stress!?" Renji yelled. Oichi bit her lips. He didn't have to yell at her like that. Renji sighs and rubs the space between his eyes. "Look, I'm tired. I just want to relax and watch this movie okay." He turned around and went to sit back down. Oichi was hurt. Why was he being so mean to her. She turned around and went upstairs to the bedroom.

Renji watched her go and then sighs out. He hated to be mean to her but it was a small step in his plan. Telling Oichi now about him and Rukia is like asking to have his throat slit. He needed to soften her up more mentally and make her believe that it's her fault. In order to do that he need to keep his distant and keep up this crappy tone towards her. He rubbed his head. 'Sorry babe…but for me to be happy I have to do this.'

* * *

On Monday morning around 9am Oichi was getting ready for work the café opened up at 11 but she had to get things ready before it opened. Renji was in the shower. They haven't spoken to each other since yesterday. No good night, No good morning, No kiss on the cheek, No Babe comment. Just complete silence. Oichi looked at herself in the mirror. The uniforms had gotten to the house late last night. The skirt was a bit short to her liking but it was a very cute outfit. She put her hair in a high ponytail. She didn't wear makeup since it broke her out. So instead she put some chap stick on and light brown lip gloss on. She pressed her lips together and put on her sweetest smile. At that time Renji walked out in just a towel and saw her smile. He felt his face heat up a bit but he shook his head and turned away.

When she felt ready Oichi grabbed her bag and her flats and headed downstairs. Renji sighed mentally. It was hard to tell if she was mad or sad right now. Oichi went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. She peels it and starts to eat it. Her phone started to ring. Placing her bag on the table, she digs in it and grabs it. It was Momo. "Hello?" "Good morning Oichi! Since we are working together now I wanted to know if you needed a ride to work today?" Oichi smiled. "Yes, that would be nice Momo. Thank you." "Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I'm picking up Rukia as well." "Okay see you then." She hangs up. "Who was that?" Renji asked walking in. "Momo…she's picking me up for work." Oichi says putting her phone away.

Renji looked her up and down. "Is that the new uniforms?" "Yeah, for the managers." She says cutting the conversation short. There was silence between them and it was becoming awkward now. Renji frowned. "Babe…about last night. I didn't mean to snap. It's just you caught me on a tired day." "You're always working…" Oichi says. "Yeah, but I'm working to make sure you have a nice and easy life." Oichi looked at him. "I didn't ask to have a nicer life Renji. I didn't ask to be taken care of or to be pampered. I can take care of myself just fine. I just wanted my fiancé to celebrate something big that happened to career. I've told you that many times over." Renji frowned. "So, it's wrong for me to want to give you a nice and easy life? It's wrong for me to want to take care of you!? Do you even hear yourself right now?" Oichi frowned back at him. "I hear myself very clearly! You do not have to work yourself into the ground just for my sake! I have a job and you have a job we can take care of things together! Why is it so hard for you to ask me for help! Do you think I like watching you run yourself into the ground just because you want to pamper me?" "Because as a man I need to be able to provide for whoever I please! What do I look like getting taken care of by you!?"

Oichi's eyes widen a bit slightly. "So, your pride!? Your worried about your stupid pride!? Renji, I'm not saying that you have to let me take care of you! I am saying that we have to do some things as a team, partners, together! It's simple as that and your acting like its killing you to let me do something like help! I can do without certain things Renji. I don't need all these expensive things and you don't have to force yourself to think that way. I just want to be by your side day after day. Yes, I like the fact that you want to take care of me but right now we need to be saving for our wedding, a car, this house, and things that we BOTH need!" Renji sighs. "I don't need help Oichi. I have everything covered and it's getting annoying that you keep saying that." Oichi crossed her arms. "You're the one trying to start something early this morning but you know what, fine whatever." She grabbed her bag. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but I won't stand here and let you take it out on me. All I want to do is help and your pushing me away." She says leaving. Luckily, Momo was pulling up.

Oichi walked over to see Rukia in the passenger seat. She got in the back in a huff. "Oichi are you okay?" "Let's just go okay?" Oichi snaps, frowning. Momo and Rukia glanced at each other. They then looked through the window of the house were Renji was frowning at them. "Let's go Momo…" Rukia says. Momo nodded and backed out the drive way, heading to the café.

* * *

Grimmjow was at his office sighing off on the rest of the work. He had to pull a double shift because the last package couldn't be shipped until September. It was explained to Aizen last week so Grimmjow didn't get in back lash. He had gotten the rest of the items they needed so now he was on guard duty for the café. He wasn't looking forward to it but it was better than just sitting on his ass doing nothing for the rest of the day. Besides he couldn't get Oichi's face out of his head for some reason. He didn't know a damn thing about the girl and yet her face kept popping up. He sighs as he gets up. He grabs his keys. "I wonder how much effort it would take to get her…"

He opened the door and came face to Ulquiorra. "The fuck you want? Why are you just standing here?" "I was about to knock actually…" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and closed his door, locking it. "If you're here to check on me don't bother. Tell him I'm just leaving." "If anything happens its going to be on your head." "Oh Shut up. I already know that." Grimmjow was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall. He looked at Ulquiorra's cold green eyes. "I don't think you do understand trash. If anything happens to Sir Aizen's plan then you will be held accountable for it and I will personally clear you out like the complete trash you are." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. He smacked his hand away. "Is that a threat." "Clearly." The two stares at each other under Grimmjow turned to leave. "Whatever, like I said I have it handled." Ulquiorra watched him go. "Myyy, you two seem to be having such a friendly conversation as always." Ulquiorra turns to see Gin leaning on the wall. Ulquiorra ignored him and headed off to do his own work. Gin chuckles. "I do hope the fun starts soon. Wouldn't want it to get to boring around here haha."

* * *

Around 12 in the café, business was booming already. In the restaurant area it was half full. The waiters and waitress were moving back and forth. Momo was greeting customers while Rukia was taking and bring orders. There was music playing something with a upbeat tone. Upstairs where Oichi was, in the café. She was carrying two trays for two tables. She went to the back table where a couple was sitting, and smiled. "Hello there, I have your cold Mocha with the omelet supreme and your Carmel Iced coffee with the breakfast burrito." She sat the tray down. "Anything else I can do for you?" "No, thank you" They said. She nodded and went to the middle. She smiles brighter when she spotted the next table. It was Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu. She walked up. "Hey guys." Ichigo places his menu down and smiles. "Hey Oichi. I guess your severing to?" "Yeah, the person who took your drink orders has other tables to attend to so I'm helping out." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "You sure do a good job as a boss you know." Oichi shrugs. "I just work as much and hard as anyone one of the employees here." She sat the tray down. "Now, I have a cold brew lemonade, a coconut and macadamia iced Latte, and a Keoke Coffee?" They nodded. "Yeah the lemonade is mine." Ichigo says. "I have the coconut and macadamia Latte." Orihime says. "I have the Keoke Coffee." Uryu says. Oichi passed the drinks out. "Ready to order some food?"

Ichigo nods. "Yeah I'll have a BLT Bagel." Orihime smiles. "Can I have the nut butter banana and Chia Seed toast with strawberries?" "I'll have the Quinoa and Chia Porridge with almond milk and for the sides I'd like the cup of peaches and oranges separated." Oichi nods and writes it all down. "Alright, it will be about 20 minutes until your food arrives." They nodded. Oichi leaves to go assist anther table. Orihime watches her go with a sad look on her face. Ichigo frowned and looked at her. "Orihime…you're going to have to tell her." Orihime looked down. "I…I can't…it would break her heart." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "True but, it's better to tell her now then wait. In my opinion we need to first confirm something before we can even get to that step." Ichigo grips his fist. "That bastard…I'll make sure he pays…"

Grimmjow was sitting at the booth at the café. So far, he had to deal with a group of thugs who were trying to get free food. A couple who were trying to eat and run and some old friends trying to get rough with some of the workers. It had been a semi eventful day, can't say it was all boring. "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked to see Oichi holding a tray. "Something wrong?" He asked. Oichi smiled and shook her head. "No, I thought you would be hungry after doing so much." She placed a cup of coffee down and some blueberry cake down. Grimmjow sits up. "Thanks." He took a fork and took a piece of the cake. He was half expecting it to be nasty but instead it was warm and it melted right in his mouth. "Did you make this?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Is it good?" "Yeah. I was expecting it to be nasty as hell." Oichi pouted slightly. "How rude…why would you think that?" Grimmjow leans on his elbow. "You're like the complete package." "Excuse me?" "You're a cute girl, nice figure, a somewhat uniqueness about you, plus you can cook. You're a complete package. Some girls are cute but don't even know what a damn oven is. Some girls are ugly as all hell but can put it down in the kitchen. There is rarely any that does it all."

"Well first off…I don't really like the fact that you are seeing me as an object and second of all, I wasn't always good at cooking. A good friend of mine taught me and I just kept practicing until I got good I guess." Grimmjow sips on the coffee. "Do you like working?" He asks. Oichi nods. "Yes, I love working and making my own money. I don't like it when I have to ask people for things I know I can get myself with some hard work." She looks away a bit. "I guess it's a bad habit I get from my mother…she's always taught me to be more independent so that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone." "Don't see nothing wrong with that. An independent woman fits you to a T." Oichi sighs. "I suppose…" "I bet your man enjoys that." Oichi frowns as she remembered the conversation this morning. Grimmjow watched her expression change. "I guess not." Oichi looks at Grimmjow and then smiles. "Thank you for watching out for us. I'll come check on you in a moment." She turns and walks away. Grimmjow's eyes went down to her butt. 'She's got a nice ass…'

* * *

As the day went on Oichi surprisingly found herself talking more to Grimmjow about random things. It made her forget the argument she and Renji had. Oichi placed a cup of water in front of Grimmjow. "You like cats?" Grimmjow frowned. "Got an issue with that?" Oichi giggled. "N-No, I just didn't take you as a cat person." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Just don't go around telling anyone." "Of course. I can't go around saying my security guy likes cute kitty's." She laughed making him blush slightly. "Oh, shut the hell up will ya." "Sorry haha. It's cute that you like them though. Do you have one?" "No, might get one someday but between work and this I don't have time to put in with a pet." "You should get something that matches your hair." "A blue cat…?" Oichi nodded. "Around here we do have a legal exotic pet shop. You can always look for one there whenever you get the chance." Grimmjow rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…I'll go but only if you come with me." He says smirking. Oichi blushed slightly. "I can't do that." "Why it's not like your cheating on your guy. Just two friends going pet shopping. Maybe you might see something you like instead." Oichi rubbed her head. "I don't know…I don't Renji to get mad at me…" Grimmjow frowned. "What does he got to get mad about? We aren't going on a fucking date. Just to look at some pets."

Before Oichi could respond Ichigo walked over to them. "I can hear your mouth all the way over at my table." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Your still here strawberry." "You damn right. Just got to make sure you aren't trying to go after an already taken woman." Oichi looked at them. "You two know each other?" "Something like that…" Ichigo says. "Hmf…" Grimmjow got up. "I'm going to make my rounds. I have to get back to my actual job so someone else will be coming to take my spot." He takes out his wallet and hands Oichi a 50-dollar bill and his card. "Grimmjow?" "Keep it and call me if you need anything." He leaves. "What a weird guy…" Ichigo leans on the counter. "Yeah but be careful around him. He can be trouble when he wants to be." "Is he? He seems really nice." "That's how he gets you. Plays the nice guy. Takes you out. Gets you in bed. Never hear from him again." Oichi giggles. "So a booty call." Ichigo nods. "You don't have to worry about me Ichi. I have Renji. I'm not looking for another man anytime soon." She looks at her ring and smiles. "I love him with all my heart even if he gets on my nerves sometimes." Ichigo frowned and looks away. "Yeah…I know."

Around 3 to 4pm, Downstairs was getting pack now. Rukia was in the back, in the employee rooms, getting ready to go home. For now, she takes the evening shift 9am to 4pm. It was past her time to go, almost hitting 5. She sighs as she rubs her stomach. She had a small bump but it wasn't super noticeable. So far no one has notice her weird behavior. How was she going to tell everyone about her pregnancy? Renji hasn't even left Oichi yet. "What could he be waiting on." The longer he waits the longer it would become to end it. She looked at her phone. She had two missed calls from Renji. She redialed it and listen to it rings before he picked up. "Hey there cutie. You working hard?" Rukia sighs. "Yeah…" "You sound tired." "I am. I'm about to leave now. Someone is here to cover my shift." "That's good how about you come over?" "To the house?" "Yeah, you sent me a picture of the schedule remember. Oichi doesn't get off till 8 so that gives us a good amount of time. Plus, you got to get use to this bed since it's going to be yours now." Rukia frowned. "Renji…how long are you going to make me wait? When are you going to end it?" There was a pause and a sigh. "Don't worry about that. I will take care of it. Promise." Rukia sighs. "Are you having second thoughts about us?" "What? No of course not! Right now, I just transfer the name of the house to mine. I just have to wait two weeks until its finalize and then we can be together." "…Alright…" "Great, I'll see you in a few then." Rukia smiles. "Okay. I love you." "Love you to babe." She hangs up and sighs.

She picks up her bag and turns and stops to see Orihime standing there. Rukia's eyes widen. "Orihime…" "…Rukia…I can't believe it." Rukia took a step back. "What are you talking about. "Your sleeping with Renji…behind Oichi's back." Rukia looked away slightly. "It's not like that." "It is like that. I saw you two…I know everything." Rukia's head snapped up and looked at Orihime in shocked. "You…saw us!?" "I did. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to believe it at first but, I won't let you and Renji hurt her like this." She turns around. Rukia bit her lip. "Wait Orihime! She won't believe you!" Orihime stopped. "You know how Oichi is. Without any proof she won't take your word for it! You're just risking your friendship!" Orihime bit her lip. "Even so I can't let you go on hurting her. If our friendship comes to an end then I'd rather have that then knowing that one of her best friends is cheating with her fiancé. What kind of friend would I be if I do not say something about it!" Orihime yells. She then ran out the door.

Rukia heart was racing. She quickly gathered her stuff and left out the back. Orihime went upstairs just as Ichigo was coming down. "Orihime…" "Ichigo…why does it have to be me?" She looks up at him teary eyes. "I don't want to risk my friendship with Oichi but I can't stand here knowing what they are doing behind her back…" "We will talk to her together then." Orihime sniffs. He grabs her hand and takes her back downstairs. He pulls her near the bathrooms. "Ichigo…right now. Rukia is heading to Oichi's house with Renji." Ichigo frowned. "If you confronted her about what you saw then I doubt she will go to Renji now…she's too smart for that." Orihime looked down. "Why am I always the one to mess things up. I'm always in this position." Ichigo rubs her cheek. "Don't worry yourself about it Orihime. It might be a blessing in disguise. When you told them about me and Rukia I wasn't mad at you at all. In fact, I'm glad you cleared that up with them. Having them feed into that lie would have made thing easier for her and Renji. Even if Oichi doesn't believe us at this moment it's only a matter of time before they make a noticeable mistake." Orihime nodded. Ichigo pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Orihime. I'll be here for you. I'll be right by your side." Orihime blushed at his words and then nodded into his chest.

"Ichigo? Orihime?" They looked to see Momo. "Are you guys okay?" Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, we are fine Momo." Momo smiled. "Okay…are you sure? I mean did something happen?" Ichigo shook his head. "No, Orihime just got a little to happy eating some good food." Momo laughed a bit. "You need to make sure you thank Oichi for that. She is cooking most of it." Ichigo nods. "Yeah, but we will wait until after her shift. She's in a really good mood." Momo smile brightens. "I heard it's because of the guards was flirting with her haha." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come on Orihime. We can go sit in the entertainment room. Momo can you bring us some strawberry smoothies." Momo nodded. "Coming right up." She left and Ichigo dragged Orihime to the room. Moments later the door to the men's bathroom opened up and Grimmjow walked out. "Hmm…seems like I'll get my chance sooner than I thought." He smirked slightly and headed out the door.

* * *

8 o'clock came around and Oichi made sure everything was set up for the next manager. She made sure the schedule was set up for this week and next. Right now she had to write them and print them out. They were still working on the program where it would allow her to post the schedule on the private site so the employees wouldn't have to keep coming back and forth to see when they were working. As she waited she heard a loud voice coming up stairs. "WHERE IS THE MAIN MANAGER!" Oichi turned to see a young girl with light green hair and pink eyes. She was wearing the manager outfit She looked like a middle school student. Oichi walked up to her. "Um that would be me. Are you Lilynette?" Lilynette looked up and down at Oichi. "Hmm…you look like a decent person. How old are you?" "I'm 24." "You married?" "I'll be getting married soon." "You got kids?" "No." "Is that your real hair color?" "Yes." "The purple to?" "It's all natural." "When is your birthday." "The 22nd of this month." "Why are you answering all my questions so calmly?" "Well it's only natural for you to be curious about someone you never met." Lilynette crossed her arms. "Hmmm…I guess you speak the truth. You got any questions for me?" "No, I know all I need to know. You were highly request from your boss and so far, everything has been going well. I trust that you will have no problems but if you do please don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

Lilynette looked pleased at this. "I see. You are a very generous manager but, don't think I'll be listening to everything you say. If I don't like something I will change it!" Oichi smiles. "That all fine and dandy as long as you give me some notice first. I welcome change but, if it does not help our sales within some time I will have to ask you to change it back." Lilynette smiled. "Alright. I can work with that." She held out her hand. "My name is Lilynette Gingerbuck! It's nice to meet you!" Oichi grabbed her hand. "My name is Oichi Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you as well." Lilynette raised her eyebrow. "Yamamoto?" Oichi giggled. "No relations as far as I know. Never even met the guy." Lilynette laughed. "Okay well I'll get started." Oichi nodded and went down stairs to the employee room.

When she walked in she went to a wall screen. It and the café name on it. She touched it and a bunch of options came up. She tapped on clock out/in button. She waited and then placed her code in. The screen told her what time she clocked out and went back to the main screen. "I wonder if I can get that changed to." She says opening her locker. There was a extra set of uniforms and shoes. She took off her high heels and grabbed her flats. She slipped them on and grabbed her bag and head out the back. She grabbed her phone and dialed Renji's number.

It rung a few times, longer than usual. It then went to voicemail. She frowned and called two more times only to get the same thing. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Must be at work…no surprise." She walked through the back patio that was yet to be open. It had lights on the gates and beside the sidewalk so she could see where she was going. She also saw Ichigo and Orihime waiting for her. "Hey you two. I thought you guys went home already." Orihime looked down. "Oichi…there is something we have to tell you."

Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Okay…" They took a seat in the outdoor section. "So what's up?" Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other. "Oichi. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if this will affect our friendship forever. I'm sorry!" Orihime blurted out. Oichi gave her a confused looked. "Um, Okay? I'm not sure what you are sorry for so why don't you just tell me." Ichigo patted Orihime's back. "Go ahead." Orihime sighed and looked at Oichi. "A few days ago…I went to see Rukia at work. I had heard she was sick so I brought her a bento box. I didn't cook it so I brought things I knew she like so, that my food wouldn't make her even more sick because then that would be a waste since I was just trying to make her feel better and…" "Orihime…your blabbing again." Oichi says chuckling. Orihime played with her fingers. "I'm sorry…I went to see Rukia but she wasn't there. I was told that she had gone to Renji to talk about something so I went to Renji's department. W-When I got there the door was cracked open. I didn't mean to pry but, I peaked in and saw Renji and Rukia talking…" Orihime paused. "Okkayyy…you saw Renji and Rukia talking? Why are you sorry about that?" Orihime gulp. "O-Oichi…Rukia and Renji has been…seeing each other behind your back…" Oichi's smile started to leave her face. "Huh?" "I heard them Oichi. Renji said that he and Rukia has been seeing each other for three years and not only that Rukia is…she's…" Orihime looked down. "She's what?" Oichi says softly. Orihime shivered. "P-Pregnant…that's why she had to leave Ichigo…"

Oichi sat back. "So…what you are tell me is that my best friend and my fiancé has been sleeping behind my back for three years? As well as my best friend is pregnant by my fiancé as well?" Orihime nodded. "I see…do you have any proof of this? A video? Pictures?" Orihime said nothing. "So you have nothing? You have nothing to support this insane and stupid accusations!?" "Oichi…" Oichi slammed her hand on the table. "Renji would never cheat on me!? We have been together for six damn years SIX! He brought me this ring! He wants to marry me!" Orihime tears up. "No, he doesn't! That ring wasn't meant for you! It was for Rukia!" Oichi froze. She looked down at her finger. "I heard him say that Oichi. Please believe me…I saw them…" "Enough…" They look at her. "Oichi…" "I don't want to hear anymore…" "But!" "I said I don't want to hear anymore!" Oichi yelled. She got up. "How dare you come to me and say that to me! He doesn't want to marry me!? He's cheating on me!? Why would I believe something like that!?" Oichi says tearing up. Ichigo frowned. "Oichi please…" "No…I'm going home. Renji loves me. He does. He would not go behind my back like this and even if he did he wouldn't have let it go one for three years! He could have…would have told me…" She bites her lips. She grabs her bag and runs off to her house. "Oichi wait!" Ichigo yells out. Orihime broke out in tears. "I'm terrible. I'm a terrible friend. What have I done?"

Oichi ran to her house. She whipped the tears away as she by passed people on the street. 'He couldn't have…He wouldn't…he loves me so why? Why?' She reached her house in a matter or minutes she ran to the door and jumbled the keys in her hands. She unlocked it and slammed the door open scaring Renji who had a tray of food in his hands. The food was sent to the floor. "What the hell is your problem!" Renji says frowning. "I just made that for you and everything. Do you know how long it took me to get it right?"

Oichi ignored him and ran upstairs. She opened the door and looked around. The bed room was clean but there was a sweet-smelling scent lingering. She opened the bathroom door and the closet. Renji walked in. "What is going on Babe?" Oichi ignored him again and raced down stairs. She checked the other bed rooms and bathrooms. She checked the garage and the basement and attic. She looked everywhere until Renji grabbed her in the living room. "Oichi! What is going on!" On instinct Oichi smacked him in the face. Renji was stun at this. Realizing what she did Oichi snapped out of her panic mode. "Oh my gosh! Renji I'm so sorry!" Renji rubbed his face. "It's okay…? Never slapped me before so tell me what has gotten you in a panic?"

Oichi frowned. "…Renji are you…cheating on me?" Renji eyes widen a bit. "What?" "Are you cheating on me? Have you been cheating on me!" She grabbed his shirt. "Have you!?" "Babe calm down! No! Why would I be cheating on you! I love you. You're going to be my wife. Why would I ruin that?" He grabbed her hands. "What happened? Tell me?" Oichi tears up as she told him what Orihime had said.

Renji was frowning. "She said all that and you believed her without any proof?" "N-No I told her that you wouldn't do that to me. She didn't have anything to back up her statement but, lately…you have been acting different to me. Your more distant from me and we are starting to argue over things we never argue about before." Renji sighs and wraps his arms around her. "Oh Babe…do you know how much I love you. I wouldn't have given you that ring if I didn't…" He smiles down at her. "Don't worry. I promise you that you are the only one for me. I don't know what Orihime thought she heard but all that matters is that you and I are together forever." Oichi smiles as he bends down to kiss her deeply.

He picks her up. Her legs wrap around his waist. He moves his kiss to her neck. "I guess I'll have to show you how much I love you tonight huh?" He lays her down on the couch. He kisses her again as one of his hands runs down her waist. He grinds up against her. Oichi moans out just a bit until she felt something weird. Usually when Renji grinds up against he quickly gets hard but, even now she couldn't fell any anything. She frowned in the kiss. Renji sat up. He cursed mentally. He couldn't really get it up since he was with Rukia earlier. "L-Looks like I'm…" Oichi pushed him off her. "Forget it…I'm going to bed." Oichi says. She headed upstairs. Renji sighs. "Fuck…"

Later that night Oichi locked Renji out the room. He ended up sleeping in the guest room. Oichi was looking at her ring and going back through what Orihime had said. 'The ring was meant for Rukia…' Oichi frowned. Its true Renji did not give her this ring. He didn't ask. She found this ring in his dresser when she was looking for his head band and she came across it. When she found it she quickly went to Renji and asked him about it. He looked flustered and a bit upset that she found it but he smiled. He told her that he was trying to wait for a better time. She had just assumed that the ring was for her and she jumped on Renji crying out yes…she never even considered to ask any questions like why the ring was bit small for her finger. Oichi bit her lips as she turned over. Her heart was hurting more than ever. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have any proof that Renji and Rukia was sleeping together so she couldn't go over and accuse Rukia. Her brother would have her head if she did that. She tears up as buries her face in her pillow.

* * *

The next morning a tired Oichi got up. Her face was red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She started her shower and took off her clothes. She was just putting her hair up in a bun when there was a knock at the door. "Babe…can I come in please?" Oichi sighs mentally. She didn't want anything to do with Renji this morning. Not while her head was all jumbled up. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked into the room and opened the door. As soon as she did she was pulled into a kiss. Oichi frowned and tried pushing him away but Renji wasn't letting go. He moved forward pushing her back. Oichi turned her head from the kiss. "Renji I have to work…" Renji ignored her and pulled the towel from her. "S-Stop. I'm not in the mood for this. I have to work…" She pushes Renji away from her. Renji frowned. "First you wanted to have sex and now your pushing me away!?" "I don't want nothing to do with you right now!" Oichi says grabbing her towel. "How can I trust anything you even say!" Renji grabbed her. "Oichi listen to me. I am not cheating on you!" "Was this ring for me Renji? Was it!" Oichi asked. Renji frowned. "Yes…yes it was. I got it a size to small and I was hiding it because I needed it to get re sized. What do I look like giving you a smaller ring. When you found it I was simply shocked that you found it. It was embarrassing to tell you no when you looked so happy."

Oichi looks down. "Do you really love me Renji…If not I just want you to tell me. I don't want to be dragged around like this. If there is someone else let me know now. Tell me so that I…" Renji kisses her. He pulls back. "There is no one babe." He kisses her over and over. Oichi wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know what to believe. Was Renji really telling her the truth or feeding her with lies. Renji pressed his lower half against her. He was hard. He started pushing her towards the bathroom. He took off his t-shirt and his pants. He wasn't wearing any underpants. "I want you." He whispers. He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her back down to her butt. Oichi sighs softly as her body tingled.

They both got into the shower. Renji placed her up against the wall. He centered himself and pushed himself inside her. Oichi moans out as he starts trusting slowly. She wrapped her legs around him slightly. Her hands grabbed his hair as she clings to him. "Oh Oichi…Oichi…" Oichi closed her eyes. When was the last time he called her by her name in bed. Not that she didn't mind but he had always called her babe. It felt weird. Renji unwrapped her legs from around him and turned her around. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, meeting his thrusts. Oichi had her hands on the wall with her head down. She moans out softly. She wasn't in the mood for sex at all she just wanted him to hurry up and finished so that she can go to work. Working was the only way she could mask herself and be in an environment where she didn't have to stress out. "Oichi…I'm coming…" Renji moans out. Oichi looks down at the water running down her body. She heard Renji grunt and tense up. He grips her hips hard as he came inside her. He breathes out and pulls out of her. He pulls Oichi up and hugs her from behind. "I love you babe. I really do…" "Yeah…I love you…to…" Oichi says.

Days passed and thing got worse for Oichi and Renji. Unsure of how to feel about what Orihime had told her Oichi started doubting her and Renji's relationship. It led to many tiring arguments. I got to the point they couldn't even sleep in the same room anymore. At work Oichi tried masking the stress that she was going through but her workers could tell something was going on.

On the 20th Oichi was cleaning up. Grimmjow was there watching her. Her face was puffy and she had bags under her eyes. He frowned. Ever since he started coming here he had felt some sort of connection to her. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but, he had this desire for her to be his. Of course, he could say that to her since she hates it when he objectifies her or any woman. Orihime and Ichigo walked over with worried expressions. "Oichi…" Oichi looked at them. "Oh hey there…you can take a seat and someone will be with you shortly. "Oichi I'm sorry. I really am." Orihime says. Oichi smiled slightly. "It's okay Orihime please don't apologize. My mind right now is still confused. I don't know whose word to believe or what to trust. Right now, I just want to work." She says. "I'm sure it will work out in the end…right?" She tries to put up a front but it was difficulted and painful for her friends to watch. Ichigo sighs and pulls Orihime away. "Let's give her some space for now."

Not wanting to come home Oichi ended up working all the way up to closing time at 11pm for the café. Surprisingly Grimmjow had stayed with her. "Grimmjow? Why are you still here?" "I plan on taking you home." Oichi titled her head. "I don't need a ride home." Grimmjow pointed out the window. It was raining. "As I said it's my job to make sure everyone here is safe. I don't feel like here my boss mouth if you were to purposely get sick." Oichi sighs. "I see. Then thank you." The café part is closed now so we can go downstairs.

Walking down stairs they saw Luppi and at the bar. He looked just as young and Lilynette. He had short and curly black hair and lavender eyes. He also had three pink stars above his left eyebrow. "Going home already boss lady?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, please make sure to lock the door." Luppi waved. "Yes, yes I know. Your face looks so ugly right now. I don't know what's going on at home but don't bring it to work." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. He grabbed Luppi by his head and slammed it into the bar table. "How about you shut your ass up and do some damn work!" He pressed his head down on the table harder, making it crack. "O-Ow! That hurts you bastard!" Luppi yelled flailing his arms. Oichi frowned and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "Stop that!" She yelled. Grimmjow growled and let Luppi go. Luppi rubbed his head. "What was that for!" Grimmjow ignored him as Oichi pulled him into the employee room. Luppi glared daggers at the door before he pouted. "Dumbass…didn't have to go so far. Jeez. I was just kidding."

"Don't hurt the employees." She says grabbing her stuff and clocking out. "Yeah, whatever, he needs to watch his mouth." "Just because he called me ugly?" "You're not ugly. If you were then I wouldn't be wasting my time around you." Oichi looked at him. "Meaning?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Your fucking cute Oichi. You should be insult when someone calls you ugly." Oichi felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Your silly Grimmjow. I might be cute in most people eyes but other people might have different taste. I might be super ugly in someone else's eyes." "I doubt that." Oichi smiles as they head for the back door. "Do you want to get some drinks or something before you go back home?" Grimmjow asked. "No, just take me home please." Grimmjow nodded as he grabs an umbrella. He opens the door to the pouring down rain. They head out to the car. Grimmjow helps her in the car and then gets in the driver's seat. He drives off. Oichi was watching the rain. She was strongly considering taking Grimmjow up on those drinks. She didn't want to be in the same house as Renji but with her state of mind she may do something she might regret.

"It's right up here, just turn in the driveway." Oichi says pointing out her house. "Damn you do live close." "Yeah, but thanks for the ride." All the lights in the house were off but the living room and kitchen. Oichi sighs as Grimmjow parked the car. Grimmjow looked at her sadden face. It was hurting his chest and it was making him mad at the same time. "If you change your mind about the drinks then call me anytime." Oichi smiles at him and nods. "Thanks, Grimmjow." She opens the door and gets out. She closes it and runs to the door. She unlocks the doors and waves at him as he pulls outs. She walks inside.

Once inside Oichi shook herself off and shivered a bit. She headed upstairs for a nice shower. As she got closer to the door she heard movement. She frowned as she walked more slowly. She could faintly hear moaning coming from her room. Her heart started to race as she stood at the door. She opened the door and flip on the switch to the room. Her eyes widen as Renji and Rukia sat in bed. Rukia quickly covered herself up, Renji was just as shock as Oichi. "B-Babe…I can explain…"


	3. Chapter 3

Oichi was in shock and in disbelief. She couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her eyes. In her home. In her bed. Rukia's eyes were widen as she kept herself covered. Renji was stumbling as he grabbed his underwear. "Babe I can explain!" He says coming to Oichi. Oichi bit her lip. She smacked Renji in the face. "You bastard!" Renji stumbled back. "You said I was the only one! You said that you only loved me and that you weren't cheating! You lying fuck!" Renji frowned. "Just let me explain." "Explain what! There is nothing to explain! You're having sex with another woman in my home, in my bed! It's clear cut to me!"

"That's were your wrong." "What!?" "This house doesn't belong to you nor does this bed. The deed to this house is no longer in our name. It's in mine and Rukia's now." Oichi grits her teeth. "I'm sorry for lying to Oichi but I won't no longer. I have been with Rukia for a while now. Everything Orihime told you was true. Rukia is having my child now and I have to provide her with a home now. I'm sorry." Oichi smacked him again. "Screw you and your sorrys Renji! You aren't sorry! I told you that if you had someone you could have told me! Why did you have to waste my time like this huh! Do you really care to see me suffer so much!" Tears started running down her cheeks. Renji looked away. "I…I need the ring off your finger Oichi. Please." "You don't have to ask for it." Oichi says taking the ring off. She threw it at Renji. "You can have this piece of crap." She glared at Rukia. "You were supposed to be my friend and then you go and do something like this. How could you?" Renji blocked her view of her. "That's enough Oichi." "No, it's not enough! What I should do is kick both of your asses for playing me like a damn fool! If you didn't want me anymore Renji all you had to do was say something! Not string me along like a puppet!"

"I'm…" "I hate you!" Oichi says. Renji looks at her. "I hate both of you…" Rukia looked hurt. "Oichi...I…I'm…" "DON'T say my name…" Oichi says. Renji sighs. "Look, I…got you an apartment not too far from your job. I want you to get your stuff and leave. You no longer live here. We are no longer together. I'm sorry but it's over between you and me." Oichi grabbed her chest. She balls up her fist and hits Renji right in the face. Renji falls down holding his nose. "Fuck!" "Renji!" Rukia got up, wrapped in the sheet, and ran to him. Oichi grabs Rukia by her arm ready to give her the same treatment until she looked at her stomach. Rukia shut her eyes ready to take the hit but Oichi let her go. Even if she was full of hurt and anger she couldn't take it out on her. She'd never could cross that line. She looked at Renji who was recovering from the hit.

Oichi turned around and headed downstairs. Her chest felt like it was caving in. The tears kept running down her face. More than anything she wanted to rampage this entire house. Destroy everything and leave them with nothing.

She stopped at a photo of her and Renji on the wall. She frowned at it and punched it, three times in anger, shattering the glass. She could see the blood running down her hand from the cuts on her fist. She frowned and walked out the door. It was pouring outside but Oichi didn't care. She started to slowly walk off. The rain quickly soaked through her clothes as she walked away from the house she lived. She walked away from the man she loved for six years. She walked away from the life she dreamed…

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting at home drinking a beer. He sighed as he enjoyed the peacefulness in his apartment. He was going to have some company over but he wasn't in the mood. For days all he could think about was Oichi. They talked a lot when he was there at the café. At first, his goal was to sweet talk her like he usually does. Get her to go out with him for some drinks, come home with her, and then show her what's it like to sleep with a real man. However, the more he talked to her the more he felt in tune. Her smile warmed his heart and she was so easy to make happy. He looked forward to seeing her and just her when he came to do his job.

Of course, people at the work place started noticing how peaceful he was getting. It didn't help that Luppi and his big mouth was telling everyone how he was head over heels in love with Oichi. Gin made matters worse. He slipped up and told him how when he first saw Oichi her smile pierce right though his heart. Gin quickly pointed out that this was love at first site something Grimmjow never believed in. He then ran down the facts such as he couldn't keep Oichi out of his mind despite knowing her for a few days, His longing to see her as soon as possible, feeling at ease when he spoke to her.

Grimmjow sighs. "Fuck…and I really in love?" He's been in one relationship in all his life. It was a bit awkward since they had been friends for a very long time. It started weird and slow but a lot of mistakes and things were said and made to where it was impossible to stay together. He wasn't sure if that was love. When it came to Oichi his whole vision changes. All he wanted to do was hold her even getting her in bed had become pointless to him. Though if he did get a chance to hold her he wouldn't heist to bed her.

Whoever this Renji guy was, he was taking her for granted. If he had Oichi he'd make she'd never feel lonely and make sure she was as happy as possible. She didn't ask for much only for someone to spend time with her.

Unlike the women he went after they were all gold diggers and wanted the most expensive things. They wanted to be pampered and only cared about when he was going to buy them things. Sure, he didn't mind it at times since they were easy to get into his bed but Oichi was different. To put his former plan in motion, to sweet talk her he had asked her what her ideal date was. He was prepared to hear her name an expensive restaurant or something like that but her answer through him off. Her idea date was a dinner at home with a nice glass of sweet wine. He couldn't help but laugh. Like really laugh. Something he hasn't done in quite some time. Oichi had pouted so cutely at him so he had to explain how innocent her answer was to him.

Grimmjow chuckled as he remembered her clueless face. Oichi was a sweet and caring person yet, so gullible and naïve. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her more and more. In fact, he started to want to give her that ideal date she wanted if she ever could open her eyes to the man she's so blindly in love with. In their conversations, she had told him about the issues with her and her man and the sighs were clear to him. Her man had a side piece on the side. It was only a matter of time until he…

Grimmjow phone started to ring, knocking him out of his thoughts. It was sitting on the table in front of him. He sighed. "I swear…it better not be work. Fucking idiots can't do a thing without me." He picked it up and then smirked. "Well then…" It was Oichi. "Seems like she might want those drinks after all." He picked up. "Hey what's up." He could hear the rain outside. Was she outside in this weather? "Um…Grimmjow…d-do you think I can take up on that offer? With the drinks?" Grimmjow frowned just from the tone of her voice he could tell something was wrong. "Where are you?" "…Can I meet you somewhere?" "No, where are you. I'll come get you now." There was a pause. "…The park…" "The pa…what the fuck are you doing at the park!? Why are you even outside in…" Grimmjow sighs. "Never mind that. I'm on my way." He gets up and grab his keys, jacket and an extra jacket for her. He also grabbed an umbrella and quickly head out.

It took merely seconds for Grimmjow to reach the park in his car. He couldn't remember the last time he drove so fast, especially in the rain. He got out with the jacket and umbrella and walked in the entrance of the park. He looked around. The rain was getting heavy and it was getting cold. "Where the hell is she?" He walked through the playground area and looked around. "Not here…" He walked to the bathrooms and finally saw Oichi sitting on the bench with her head down. He walked up to her and placed the jacket over her head. She was drench from head to toe. "Oichi? Let's go." Oichi looked up at him slowly. The sad and hurt look in her eye pained his own heart. Grimmjow offered his hand as he opened the umbrella. She took his hand. "We can have drinks at my place and you can tell me why the hell you're our here in this weather." Oichi was silent. Grimmjow placed the umbrella over their heads and walked to the car. For some reason his chest was swelling up on the inside. He was happy that he was bringing Oichi to his place but he wasn't liking the events that led up to this.

Reaching his place Grimmjow helped Oichi inside. "You need to get out of these wet clothes. I have clothes here from other women but they might not be your style." He grabbed her hand and held it up. It started to bleed. "Did you cut yourself!?" Oichi didn't answer. Grimmjow frowned. "Oichi I can't help if you don't answer. Tell me what's going on?" Oichi looked up at him she bit her lip. "…He…I…" Tears appeared back into her eyes and she started to cry. Grimmjow eyes widen and grabbed her by her arms. "What happened." "I found Renji and Rukia in bed together!" She cried out. Grimmjow mentally sighed. He knew something like this was going to happened but not so soon. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry. I know your upset but to storm out in this weather…" "He kicked me out…" Grimmjow looked down at her. "He did what?" Oichi turned her eyes on his chest. Tears were still running down her cheeks. "He took the house out of our name. He put it in his and Rukia's name…" Grimmjow felt Oichi's shivering hands grip the back of his shirt.

Grimmjow grits his teeth. He could feel anger boiling up inside him. It conflicted him a bit since he was no stranger in kicking girls out but, he would never put them out when the weather wasn't right. He would at least called them a uber or something to get them to where they want to be. How low much a person be to kick a girl like Oichi out. Grimmjow pushed Oichi away just a bit, making her look up at him. "You can take a shower here. I'll make you something hot to eat at least." Oichi sniffed. He grabbed her cut hand. "What happened to your hand? Did he hurt you?" Oichi shook her head. "I um…punched a picture on the wall…" Grimmjow chuckled. "Did you know. Let me check this out first to make sure there is no glass on or in your hand. You can stay here for tonight and we can figure this out in the morning." Oichi looked at her hand. "Are you sure?" "You don't have anywhere to go right now do you?" Oichi shook her head. "Then it's fine. Come on." He pulled he to his room. "T-Thank you…"

* * *

Once Oichi was cleaned up she was sitting on the couch in Grimmjow's living room bundled up in a thick blanket. Grimmjow was in the kitchen making some soup and tea for them. Oichi ended up wearing one of Grimmjow's shirt. She picked a long sleeve black shirt from his dresser. The other clothes for the women he had was to…exotic…for her. He didn't seem to mind her wearing his shirt. Her hair was in a puffy bun thanks to the rain. She had no bra on but she did find a pair of cute black and white stripe panties with white little ribbons on the side. She couldn't resist them. Her right hand was bandaged up. This would be the second time Grimmjow had helped her.

A movie was playing on TV but, Oichi was lost in her own thoughts. Renji had said he had gotten her an apartment. However, there was no telling which hotel he picked. Now, she was not picky about certain things but one of the things she refused to do was sleep in a broke down hotel with no security, bugs and rats everywhere, and in a bad part of town. He said it was near her job and there were only three places that are within walking distance from there and they were not good.

Another thing she had to do was explain to Nel and the others what happened. She also had to deeply apologize to Orihime and Ichigo. She felt terrible. Here Orihime warn her about something she had seen with her own eyes and she yelled at her not wanting to believe her words. She hugged herself under the blanket. 'I'm so terrible…Orihime nor Ichigo wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I was so blinded by love that I saw no sighs…' She sniffed, holding her tears back.

In the kitchen the soup was nearly ready. Grimmjow had never cooked for anyone other than himself so it felt a little weird. He looked over at Oichi who was out of it. He wanted the full story of what happened. In her state she might freak out again and he didn't want that so he let it go. The smell of the soup started to pour into the living room. Oichi sat up a bit. Her stomach growled slightly making her blush. 'Please, don't let him my stomach…'

Moments later Grimmjow walked to her carrying a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Come on you gotta eat." Oichi sat up from under the blanket. It slides down to her waist. Grimmjow couldn't help but to check her out in her shirt. She had gotten one of his fitted shirts that he hasn't wore in a while. It looked good on her. He handed her the bowl and walked over to get a small stand to put her tea cup on. Oichi sips on the soup and hums slightly. A smile comes to her face. "It's really good." Grimmjow smiles. "Glad you like it. I made enough so you can have seconds if you want." "Thank you."

Oichi went through three bowls of soup before she was full. Grimmjow was drinking a beer while she sipped on her tea. "…I feel so stupid…" Oichi says. Grimmjow glanced at her. "Orihime told me that she saw Renji and Rukia but I snapped at her for lying and ignored her words. Maybe if I had pressured Renji harder I would have notice." Grimmjow looks at the TV. "You wouldn't have." Oichi frowned and looked at him. "Your madly in love with the guy. In your eyes he could do no wrong which worked to his advantage. Don't get me wrong. He's a piece of shit for what he did to you. He basically was gold digging you." "Gold digging? Like the type of women, you like?" "I don't like them. They are just drawn to me. Your guy waited until he was able to put your house in his name. If I were you I would check my bank and anything else you two might have shared. Made sure he didn't leave you in any kind of debt." "He wouldn't do…" Oichi stopped herself. "…Yeah…" She no longer could really say that now. She's been defending him with those same words and look what happened. Her bag was on the floor next to her covered in a towel. She reached down and pulled her phone out of it. She looked down at her phone. Could he had really taken her money as well? She opened up her account with shaking hands. It loaded up and her eyes widen. Her heart sinks. Grimmjow looked at her phone to see that she had a balance of zero in both her checking and savings. He frowned. He didn't really think that the dude would take the money to. He was just making a point.

Oichi bit her lip and held her tears in. She turns her phone off and kept looking down. "He's taken everything from me…everything…"

Grimmjow shook his head. He was starting to feel a bit bad. "You need to get some rest. I'll get the bed ready for you." "N-No…I don't need the bed. I can take the couch. You've done much for me already." Oichi says wiping her eyes. "It's no big deal. You had a rough night. I can let you have my bed for tonight." Oichi drops her phone back in her bag and looks down at her tea. "You're going out of your way to help me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah actually, keep your word and have some drinks with me when you're feeling better." Oichi nodded. "I can do that but um…I don't drink beer." "Ho? Then what do you drink?" "I like Rum. The sweet ones and sometimes vodka." Grimmjow laughed. It made her pout just a bit. "What's so funny? It can't be that my answer was all innocent like last time." Grimmjow drowns the rest of his beer. "No, it's nothing like that. I thought you would say something like a margarita. You don't look like a drinker at all." Oichi shrugs. "My mother is a drinker. It's hard not to pick up a little something." Grimmjow chuckled. "You're a weird chick." Oichi smiles slightly then frowns.

"Grimmjow…you have um…slept with a lot of women, right?" "Yup." "Have you ever cheated on them?" "I've only been in one relationship in my life and I never cheated on her. Even got a kid with her." Oichi's eyes widen. "You have a child?" "Yeah, he should be around seven months by now. I get him every other week or so." "I see…" "You wanted to ask why do people cheat?" Grimmjow says leaning back on the couch. Oichi nods. "Well I don't know why people cheat. There are many different answers to it ranging from where a person is just bored with their current life and wanted more excitement. To where a person might have just grown apart from their partner and found someone else but, they can't bear to break their partner's heart or some shit like that. Who knows."

Oichi rubbed her chest. "I just wish he would have told me or let me know. If he was unhappy I would have done anything to fix it. How do I know what's wrong if he never talks to me about it. Why lie to my face!? For three years!" She shook getting upset. Grimmjow rubbed his head. He moved closer to her and took her tea cup and sat it on the stand. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He places his head on hers. "It's bad to hold it in. You can let it out. You'll feel better." He says. Oichi's hands were covered over her face as she started crying once more.

"I loved him so much. I would have done anything for him! Why did he do this to me? What did I do wrong!? How could he take everything from me!?" Grimmjow held her tighter as she cried. He wished he could answer these questions for her. Even though he has never cheated it wouldn't really change the fact that he could be a bit…cruel…towards some of the girls he slept with. He's treated some like trash, he's put some down with harsh words, hell he wouldn't hesitate to smack a bitch if she came at him with some stupid shit. He wasn't in a good spot to answer her questions all he could do was hold her under she finished crying.

* * *

Minutes later, Oichi had gone limp on Grimmjow. He carefully moves away from her and lays her down on the couch. He carried her empty dish to the kitchen and placed them on the table. He then walked to his room. He laid down an extra blanket for her. He moved anything for his work to the side. Flipping the blanket over he puffed up the pillows so she would be comfortable. Once that was done he went back to get Oichi. He pulled the blanket off her. His shirt went down to her hips. He could see the black and white stripe panties. He couldn't help but chuckle. He picked her up bridal style. She stirred a bit before she cuddled up in his arms.

'So cute…' Grimmjow says looking down at her. She was very light. Her face was a bit puffy from crying but she had such a peaceful sleeping face. What man wouldn't want to wake up looking at this face when he got up. He looked at her lips. 'I wonder how soft her lips are.' His heart did a flip as he felt his face heating up just a bit. He shook his head. 'No, no I can't. She just got dump you idiot. You can't try going for her now!' He yelled at himself. He brought Oichi to the room and lays her down on the bed. He places the blankets over her and sits down beside her.

He watched her sink deeper into her sleep. She started to frown as a tear ran down the side of her eye. "Even in your sleep you end up crying." He rubs the tear from her face and then rubs her side. She lets out a sigh and a slight smile appears on her face. Grimmjow couldn't help but to smile. "You like being rubbed down huh?" Oichi mumbled something before turning half way on her back. His eyes went back to her lips. A strong desire was coming over him. He gulps as he moves closer to her. He leans down over her face and leans down. His lips were inches away from hers. Just a little more and he could find out how soft these lips were.

He then stops himself just as she turns her head. He quickly backs up and cover his face. 'Idiot…what's wrong with you? Why are you stopping? She's right there sleeping! No, No…I can't take advantage of her while she's sleeping. If I do I might not stop…I might go too far…I can't take this change right now.' Grimmjow shook his head and got up. He's never had a mental battle with himself before over a woman. He had to add that to the list of weirdness. He also never had such a strong desire just to kiss someone. He turns to Oichi. 'What makes her so special for me to be acting this way.' He rubbed his chest. He heart was beating out of control. "Dammit all…" He mumbles as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Oichi was woken up by yelling.

"What the hell are you doing!?" "I don't have to answer your questions! Get the fuck out my place!" "No! Today you are watching him! Get over it!" "I watched him last fucking week!" "So WHAT! He's your son so get over it!" Oichi sat up rubbing her head. She recognized the screaming voices. "Nel?" She got up and walked over to the door. She could hear the arguing getting loud and with it she heard slight crying. She opened the door only to see Nel about to throw a cup in Grimmjow's face. They both turned to her with a shocking expression.

"Oichi!?" "Nel!?" Grimmjow looked at them. "You two know each other?" Suddenly Nel smacked Grimmjow. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why is Oichi coming out of your room half naked! What did you do!" She yelled. "I didn't do anything to her! Why did you think I was in my damn living room when you kicked down my fucking door! A door that your ass will be paying for!"

Oichi watched them go back and forth until she saw the car seat and heard crying. She walked over to it and lifted the sheet off it. She saw Grayson. He looked tired. He was getting fussy like he wanted to sleep but due to the yelling he couldn't go. He rubs his face while tears were rolling down his cheeks. When he saw Oichi he reached out for her. She smiled and took him out his car seat. She picked him up and bounced him slightly. She could feel him rubbing his face in her shoulder trying to go to sleep.

Nel slammed her hand on the table. "Will someone explain what is going on!"

* * *

Ichigo was home looking at job requests. Right now, he was a freelancer, doing any job no matter how stupid it was. Early this morning he was being asked to help clean the streets due to the unwelcome storm last night. They were offering 14 dollars an hour so he quickly took it before it got to full of people. He was a little late on his rent so he was taking any job he could get. He sighs as he leans back on his couch. Usually Rukia would be just getting up to cook breakfast. The house was so silent now. He picks his phone up. "I wonder if Oichi is up yet. I can invite her to breakfast…" He rubs his head and blushed a bit. "If only she'd open her eyes about Renji then maybe…" His phone started to ring. He looked down to see Nel was calling him. He frowned. "She better not be calling me about her kid." He picked up. "Yes, Nel." "ICHIGO YOU NEED TO COME OVER HERE NOW!" Ichigo had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Would you stop yelling! Calm down and where am I going!?" Ichigo says. "Come to 2150 Pandora complex!" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "The apartments near Hueco Mundo? Why?" "Just come over here and bring Orihime!" She hung up. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What could she possibly want."

He got up and grabbed his keys and jacket. It was chilly outside. Once he put his shoes on he headed out to his car and headed to Orihime's place.

Orihime was having breakfast with Tatsuki. "Orihime don't look so down." Orihime looked at her. "Yeah. I know." "Look, there is no point in still beating yourself up about Oichi and Renji. If she didn't believe you then she'd just have to find out the hard way." Orihime nods. "Yeah." Tatsuki pats her head. "Look, Oichi is the type of person who doesn't like to point finger until she has all the facts. She's also a person who knows when her friends aren't lying so I'm sure she took your words into account. It's only reasonable to have a little doubt after hearing what you saw and heard." Orihime nods. "Yeah." Tatsuki sighs. "Oh Orihime…Tell me, have you put in any thoughts about going after Ichigo now that Rukia is out of the picture?" Orihime blushes. "What!? I-I can't do that! He's clearly more into Oichi." "Well he can't get Oichi now can he? What is with guys who want things they can't have. Just ask him over for lunch. Put on your charms." Orihime put her hands over her face. "N-No I can't! It too much." Tatsuki chuckled at her friend. "Don't worry. I'll give you a push in the right direction."

The doorbell rings. Orihime looked at the door. "Who could that be." She got up and unlocked the door. She opened it and saw Ichigo standing at the door. "Ichigo!? What are you doing here?" Orihime asks. "Nel asked me to bring you with me." "Did something happen to Nel?" "The hell if I know. She just called yelling for me to come to the complex in Hueco Mundo." Tatsuki walked over. "Sounds exciting. Mind if I tag along?" Ichigo shrugs. "Sure, knock yourself out."

* * *

Nel was pacing and fuming. "That jerk! I should go over there and punch him in the face!" Oichi was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Grayson cuddled up to her. She was wearing a pair of shorts under the shirt she had on. Grimmjow was in the kitchen making her something to eat. "Oichi why didn't you call me!?" Oichi looked down. "…I'm sorry Nel. I just wasn't really thinking. Everything happened and ended so quickly." Nel frowns and turns to Grimmjow. "Don't you have enough side chicks! Stop trying to get in my friend's pants!" Grimmjow turns to her. "Shut up. Jeez. I wasn't trying to get in her pants. Like I explained already I brought her in from the rain, let her take a shower, fixed her some food, and let her use my bed. So would you get off my ass already!"

Grayson whimpered in Oichi's arm. She rocked him a bit. "Um, can we please not yell right now." Nel sighs and sits on the arm of the couch. "I can believe he kicked you out like that. In the storm at the most! Doesn't he realize how sick you can get!" Grimmjow looks at Oichi. "Sick? Well it's only natural to get sick, especially in that outfit." Nel looked at him. "Shush your face. Oichi has always been a sickly person. The slightest cold can put her in the hospital for a month." Grimmjow raises his eyebrow. "I'll be fine Nel. I wasn't in the rain for a long time so it's okay." Nel crossed her arms. "Still…" Oichi smiles at her. "I'm okay for the most part. Grimmjow took really good care of me." Grimmjow turned his face from her to hide his flushing face. Nel slides down into the couch. "I see. I just can't believe that you came to him of all people." Oichi looks down at Grayson. "I knew he looked familiar. I just couldn't place him." Grimmjow walked over with a plate of eggs, bacon, and some bread. He also made coffee. He placed it on the stand near her. "So, when you said you had a kid…you were talking about little Grayson. He gets his looks from you haha." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he sat next to her. "Yeah, yeah…" He looks down at Grayson. "I see he is very attached to you." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I think I spoiled him too much." "Hand him here." Grimmjow says. Nel eyes shift to him. "You need to eat something. Can't eat if you're holding him." Oichi smiles and nods and hands Grayson to him.

Nel narrows her eyes at him. "You never offer to hold him before…" Grimmjow looks at her. "Are you really going to start that now? She has to eat, doesn't she? Then you'd be over my ass for not feeding her." Oichi grabbed her plate and started eating. "I'm just saying. You are being very friendly today." "Just because I'm holding my son…" "You offering to hold your son is the point. I have to force you to all the time." "Have you ever thought that forcing me annoyed the hell out of me." Oichi sips on her coffee. "Mmm…so good."

"I'm just saying Grimmjow. You're only this nice when you want to get in someone's pants." "I've already told you that I wasn't trying to get in her pants. I think she's been through enough." Nel rolls her eyes. "Oichi. Did he try anything? Did he touch you?" Oichi placed her empty plate on the tray. "No…if anything he just comforted me." She smiles sadly. "No matter how many times I replay last night my chest still aches. I thought it was like a bad dream until I woke up to an empty bed. He's taken everything from me Nel…my home, my money, the life I wanted with him. I don't know what to do…" Nel frowns. "Oichi…" Oichi held her tears back. "He said he got me an apartment…I don't have anywhere to go but, I don't have much of a choice now."

"No, you're not going." Grimmjow says. They looked at him. "I have some friends around that area and I called around since I figured you didn't even know the apartment complex name. You said it was near the café though. A guy fitting your ex was seen in the motel near the old additions of apartments." Nel gasp. "What? A motel!? That son of a…" "I don't have a place to live anymore. I don't have any money. I can't stay here…I have to." Oichi says. The doorbell rings waking Grayson up. He looks around and sits up in Grimmjow's lap. Nel gets up to answer the door.

He looks up at Grimmjow. "DA!" He says happily. He pats Grimmjow's hand. "Da! Da! Da! Da!" Oichi smiles. "To cute." Grayson looks at Oichi with sparkles in his eyes. "Haiii!" He moves off of Grimmjow and crawls to her. He crawls into her lap and lays stomach first on her. Oichi giggles a bit and rubs his back. "Good morning to you to." "He's completely attached to you." Oichi smiles. "Yeah…" "Hey look…I don't mind you staying for a while at least until you get back on your feet." Oichi looks at him. "Thank you but, you've done so much for me already. I can't…" "It's fine. Like I said it's only until you get on your feet. I know some apartment complex around town. They don't cost an arm and leg. It just won't be walking distance from your job anymore but I have no issue of bring you to work and back." "Why are you offering to do all of this?" Grimmjow scratches his head. "I don't know. I just…don't want to see someone like you struggle on your own. It's not like were friends or anything but, it's just something about you that make me want to help you."

Oichi tilts her head to the side a bit. "I consider you as my friend Grimmjow." "Is that right?" "Yeah it is. We talk every day at the café. You know things about my life and I know things about yours. You helped me last night and offered me your home to stay in. Nel keeps saying that you were trying to get in my pants but, I feel like if you were then you would have already done it if that were the case." Grimmjow chuckled and then laughed a bit. "That is true. If you stay here I can't promise that I'll keep my hands to myself all the time." He reached up and rubbed her cheek. "You ever realize how soft your skin is? It makes me want to touch you all over." Oichi felt her cheek heat up. Grimmjow laughs more. "You're so easy to tease." Oichi pouts and moved his hand away. "S-Shut up…"

"Oichi?" Oichi turns to see Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki. Ichigo shot a glare at Grimmjow who was sitting to close for comfort to Oichi. "Oichi why are you here? What happened?" Orihime says. Oichi sighs. They took a seat as she told them everything that happened.

* * *

Rukia was up in the kitchen drinking some tea. Renji was cooking breakfast in silence. His nose was bandage from Oichi's hit last night. "…We should find out if she's okay…" Rukia says. Renji said nothing. "She left without the keys to the apartment. You know how sickly she can get. She doesn't have her meds with her or anything." Renji placed a plate on the table. "I'm sure she's fine. Eat." He says. Rukia frowns. "…Why didn't you just end it like I said you should have!" "Does it really matter Rukia? She's gone. You're here! Things went a bit rough but what matters is that I kept my promise to you. I told you I was going to take care of you, provide for you and our child. I told you that we will be together and now we are." Rukia sighs. "Yeah…"

Renji walks over and kisses her forehead. "Don't be so down. Either way this was going to happen. Right now, we need to focus on us and our baby." He rubbed her belly. Rukia smiled. They shared a kiss. "Now, I got to get ready for work. Don't push yourself to hard today and if you need me let me know. I'm only a phone call away." Rukia nodded and watched him leave the kitchen. Her smile drops and she picks her phone up. She scrolls down to Oichi's name. She was about to click on it before she stopped herself. Did she have the right to call Oichi right now? There is a huge chance that she wouldn't even pick up the phone if she called. She placed her phone down. She felt so terrible about last night. Getting caught by Oichi, watching her heart break, seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes at her and Renji. Rukia rubs her face. 'No, it was going to happen. If me and Renji was going to be together then it had to be done. Would it have been better if we kept seeing each other on the side? No. It would have made matters worse. I'm sure Oichi will one day understand and then maybe we can be friends all over again.' Rukia says to herself. "I hope…we can be friends again…"

* * *

Ichigo was pissed. He was angry, frustrated, furious! "How did he kick you out your own home?" He says gripping his fist. Oichi sighs "It's not my home anymore Ichi…he's taken everything." Ichigo wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of Renji. To toss her out in the rain like that was a mistake Renji was going to regret and he was going to make sure of that.

"So are you going to stay here with…this guy?" Tatsuki says pointing at Grimmjow. "His name is Grimmjow, Tatsuki. He works as the head security guy at the café." "Ah, is that how you two know each other?" Oichi nodded. "Out of the question." They looked at Ichigo. "You're not staying here." Grimmjow frowned. "Why is that strawberry." "Don't play dumb. I know how you are with women." Grimmjow smirked. "I let them know how a real man is in bed. Nothing to serious. I'm sure you can do the same thing if you tried." Ichigo flushed a bit. "Shut up! She's not staying here. Why would I trust her with you!?" "So you want her to stay with you? I mean you barely have a job now Berry head." Ichigo frowned. "How are you going to help her when your struggling yourself? Me? I have a nice paying job. I don't have any issues sleeping on the couch or sharing a bed…" He looks at Oichi who turns her head slightly. "…and I can help her find a decent place that doesn't cost too much and around. I don't see a downside with her staying." Ichigo growled at him.

"I would offer a place but Rangiku has gotten the spare room." Orihime says. "I'm sorry…" Oichi smiled. "It's okay really and I'm sorry Orihime. You tried to warn me about Renji and Rukia and I blew you off. I hope that you can forgive me for that." Orihime smiles. "Of course, I do. We are friends Oichi. I know it was something hard to believe and I knew that it would be a one and a million chance that you would take my words seriously. I…I was prepared to keep pushing you until you saw what I mean. I know it would have been wrong and it was going to place our friendship in danger but, I just couldn't sit around and let them hurt you anymore." Oichi smiled. "Thank you Orihime. You truly are a really good friend." Nel sighs. "Why don't you come stay with me? I'm with Ichigo. I don't trust this luster at all." Grimmjow looks at her. "Do I have to run down your issues to? You're in no better position then berry bunches over here." Nel pouted and then sighed. "Fine whatever but if I some much as get a call from Oichi about you I'm coming for you!"

Oichi ran her fingers through Grayson's hair. He had fallen back asleep on her lap. "Tomorrow…I'll have to go get my things. Renji can have his family and I'll be out of…his life…" She looks down at her empty fingers. She felt so off without looking at that ring every day. "Wearing a ring that wasn't in mine…how humiliating…"

Nel stands up. "Alright, tomorrow we are going to collect your things and I mean all of them." Oichi looks at her. "All I need is clothes." "I know but I'm going to be super petty. Everything that you brought in that house belongs to you. Renji might have the house but the items in the house are a whole different story. Do you remember when I told you to save all your receipts or at least take a picture of them?" Oichi nodded. "Good. I have a storage unit so anything we can't fit here goes in the unit until you get your own place. Ichigo your coming to so you mine as cancel all your plans for tomorrow." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I was planning on going anyways. I'm not letting her go over there by herself." Nel looked at Grimmjow. "You plan on helping or do you plan to just be lazy."

Grimmjow wasn't listening to Nel. He was watching Oichi rub her fingers through Grayson hair. Grayson had a smile on his face as he slept peacefully. 'I wonder if she can rub her fingers through my hair like that.' Grimmjow says getting lost in his thoughts. He then felt a smack on the back of the head. "The hell…!" He looked up to see Nel glaring at him. "Stop looking at Oichi like a piece of meat! Are you coming to help her get her things or not!" Nel says. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jeez…" "Then it's settled. I'll go get my workers and make sure the storage unit has room to put your things in." Oichi looks at them. "Thank you…I really mean it. Thank you, guys, so much." She says. They smile at her. "No need to thank us. We are your friends. Your there for us so we are there for you and that will never change." Ichigo says.

* * *

The following morning Nel had come back over to Grimmjow's with some clothes for Oichi. She had left Grayson with them for that day. The door was already unlocked so she walked right on in. Oichi was in the kitchen feeding Grayson some squeezed bananas. "Mmmm…" Grayson says hitting his hands on her hands. "I see you like it haha." She spoons fed him some more. Nel smiled. "Aw to cute! Where is that sack of dead weight?" "Do you have to come in spewing hate." Grimmjow says walking out. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jean jacket with tan pants and black shoes. He was running his hand through his hair. "Da! Da!" Grayson yells out. Oichi giggled and held Grayson up for Grimmjow to take him. "He's so happy to see his daddy. It's just all too cute." Grimmjow blushed just a bit as he took his son. She handed him his food. "I already took a shower. Thank you for the clothes." Oichi says. Nel nodded.

Oichi went to change in the room. Nel had brought her so black yoga pants and gray shirt hoodie with a pouch in the front. Her hair was in a puffy bun. She couldn't do much with it right now until she properly washed and took care of it. She walked out to Nel and Grimmjow arguing. "You can be all nice when Oichi is around but you switch up all quick!" She yelled. "What are you crazy!? Why do you always start something?" Grayson was looking up at them frowning. He starts tearing up. Oichi walks up to them and takes Grayson from Grimmjow. "That's enough! Stop arguing in front of him!" She yelled. They looked at her. "Jeez…can't you tell that your upsetting him?" She wipes Grayson tears. "Ma…Da…" He sniffs. Nel goes to him. "Aw…I'm so sorry sweetie. Mommy is sorry so don't cry okay?" Grimmjow sighs out as he put his hands in his pockets. Nel's phone rings she looks at it. "Okay Pesche and Don are outside with the truck. So let's get this show on the road." She says. Grimmjow had the baby bag and car seat as they headed out the apartment.

He put the car seat in the back of his car and Oichi strapped Grayson in. When that was done she got in his car. Nel was waiting for them. She had already texted her workers the address. Behind them Ichigo was pulling up waiting. They headed for the house. When they got there, they notice Momo's car in the driveway. "Did this fool really invite company over!?" Nel says frowning. Nel parked right beside Momo's car and Grimmjow and Ichigo parked on the side. Pesche was parked in the truck behind them. They got out. Nel marched right up to the door and bangs on it. It was opened by Momo. "Oh good morning Nel are you hear for the gathering to?"

She opened the door. Nel walks right on it. "Gathering my ass." She mumbles. Oichi walked up with Grayson. "Oichi…" Momo says. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Renji." Oichi said nothing as she walked by her. Grimmjow walked up. "Hey, you're the security guy from the café!" Grimmjow ignored her and walked on it. Ichigo walked in. "Did Renji say that?" Momo nodded. "He said she and him had been on a break actually." Oichi stopped. "He said that they finally decided to come to agreement and go separate ways…" Ichigo grits his teeth. "Was that before or after he said that he kicked her out last night?" "Huh?" Oichi sighed. "Ichi…can we just get my things and go?" Ichigo nodded walking away from a stun Momo. They walked in the living room to see Shuhei, Kira, Rangiku, and Rukia sitting down. Rangiku wasn't looking too pleased. Living with Orihime she knew everything but, she said nothing.

Shuhei got up and walked to Oichi. "Oichi. Are you here for…" Nel stopped him. "No, we are here to get her things and leave." Shuhei looked a bit confused. "Her things?" Nel was glaring at Rukia who looked confused as well. "Yes, HER things. Since the house is no longer in HER name." Nel says. Rukia quickly head turn, avoiding eye contact. "Oichi…what in here is yours?" Oichi took out her phone. "…The TV, picture frames, candles and the photo books." Nel clapped her hands. "Alright boys! Grab the TV, take the frames and candles. Chop Chop." Rukia frowns. "Why are you taking the TV?" Nel shot her a look. "As I recalled Renji told Oichi to get her stuff and get out did he not!? So that is what we are doing. Oichi brought this TV with HER own money so she is taking it out the house since it no longer belongs to her." Kira, Momo, and Shuhei looked at Rukia with confusion expressions. "Get her stuff and leave?" Shuhei says. "Renji said that she agreed to leave. That doesn't sound like she agreed at all." Rukia looked away from them and then sighed. "Just take what you want." "Oh, I plan to Rukia. You might have taken her house, her man, and her money but, I will make damn sure she gets everything that she owns out this gosh forsaken house." Nel says.

"Wait, what do you mean money?" Rukia says. "Oh please Rukia, it's a little too late to be playing dumb. Not only did your man take the house he also took all of Oichi money! The money she earned!" Rukia frowned. "What?" She looked at Oichi. "He didn't take her money. He wouldn't do that!" Oichi bit her lip. She had to contain herself from saying anything. Those words were like poison now. Nel growled. "I don't have time to play your sad games Rukia. If you weren't pregnant then I'd pumble your ass right here for doing what you did!" Kira, Momo, and Shuhei eyes widen. "Pregnant!?" They all said. "Oopss…did I spoil everything for you?" Nel says coldly. "Nel…" Nel looked back at Oichi. "Can we just get this over with…please…" Nel sighs. "Yeah…"

The guys were in the process of taking the TV when Renji came downstairs with Byakuya. He saw them taking the TV. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled. He looked at Oichi who was holding Grayson. Renji walked toward Oichi but was stopped by Grimmjow. "Who the hell are you!" "Take another step and you lose your teeth." Grimmjow says glaring at Renji. On instinct Renji took a step back. Just the glare from Grimmjow made him break into a cold sweat. "She's getting her stuff and leaving this house. Just like you said." "That TV isn't hers!" Nel turned around and glared at him. "That TV was brought with Oichi's own money you asshole! You really think we are going to leave here with a hand full of clothes oh no…it's not going down like that." Byakuya walked up. "Do you have any proof that the TV was purchased by her and her alone?" Oichi looked at him. "I do." She handed him the phone. He looked at it. On it was a old receipt that had the TV name and price on it. "That's my card number on that. I remember buying the TV myself two years ago when Renji 'claimed' he was working overtime."

Byakuya handed her phone back. "Very well. You may proceed." "But brother…" Rukia says getting up. "Silence Rukia. She has shown ownership for this TV so it is hers to take." Nel nodded as she grabbed the candles and picture frames. Renji was frowning as he watched the TV get moved out the door. "You can't be serious Oichi. I mean are you that spiteful to take my words literately." Oichi frowned. "At this point Renji, your words are nothing but empty promises to me." She walked off to the guest room with Grimmjow behind her. Renji sighed and rubs his head. "Dammit…" "It is called Karama Renji. I suggest you get use to it. With the whole situation now explained to me I do not blame Oichi one bit. In fact, I will make sure that everything in her name will be out this house before tomorrow." Byakuya says. Renji's eyes widen. "Y-You can't do that!?" "If you are going to be with Rukia then you don't need to be using other people things. I expect you to have your own things to make her feel comfortable."

* * *

Throughout the house, Oichi had taken the guest room, bed, springs, blankets, and pillows. She took a dresser out the main room, all the bathroom items, all of hers and some of his clothes, Lamps, desks, rugs, washer and the dryer.

Oichi sat on the hood of Grimmjow's car as she watched the guys put the last of the items on the truck. She couldn't bear to stay in that house any longer. Byakuya was talking to Nel about make sure all Oichi's items were placed in her storage bin.

Inside Renji was finally explaining what really happened between him and Oichi. "You JERK!" They heard a smack. Oichi looked at the door to see Momo walking out. "I cannot believe you did that!" She yelled in the house. "Your so dirty! Both of you!" Rangiku walked out looking a bit happier. Kira and Shuhei walked out frowning. Shuhei walked over to Oichi as the others got in the car. "Oichi? Do you have a place to stay?" Oichi looked at him. "No, but for now Grimmjow is letting me stay with him until I can get on my feet." Shuhei frowned. "Staying with a man is kind of risky don't you think." "Maybe so but, I don't have any money so I don't have a choice. "So, it's about money." He pulled out a card.

Oichi took it and looked at it. It looked like a very fancy card. He was black with golden lining. On it, it had the letters E.E.D and a phone number.

"If you needed another job then I recommend this place. It pours out good money but I'd rather you use it as a last resort." He pats her head. "I'm sorry this happened all on you." He rubbed her cheek. "You have my number so if you need me just call me." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Shuhei." Shuhei nodded and smiled at her. His hand was then pulled away from Oichi. Grimmjow shot him a slight glare. "Back off." Shuhei frowned but left to go get in the car. Momo was still fuming as she yelled something in the car. Kira was trying to calm her down but it wasn't doing too good. She backed out the drive way and took off.

Oichi looked at Grimmjow. "You didn't have to be mean to him." "You to gullible." He pokes her cheek. "I haven't even started flirting with you and you already have another guys eye on you." Oichi pouted and pushed his hand away. "Shut up. Shuhei doesn't like me. He smiles like that at every woman." "Sure, he does."

"Okay! Everything is packed up!" Don says as he jumps down. "Thank you, guys for your help." Oichi says getting off the hood of the car. Don nods. "Of course! We do anything for Ms. Nel and help a friend in need!" Ichigo walked to the car and placed her suitcase in. "That's everything. Well until Byakuya looks over everything." Oichi nodded. Grayson was chewing on his fingers. It made Grimmjow frown. He walked past Ichigo in his car and looked in his baby bag. He pulled out a chew toy for Grayson. "Stop chewing on your fingers." He mumbled as he pulled his fingers away from his mouth. He shakes the toy in front of Grayson's face. He grabs it and quickly started chewing on it. Oichi smiled at Grimmjow. "I don't see why Nel says you don't take care of him. You're doing a really good job." Grimmjow put his hand in his pocket. "It's not like I can't take care of him. I'm just too busy." "Busy or not you should always make time for your son. It will count in the longer run in his development. Looking up to a strong and proud father." Grimmjow turned his head. The things she say to him always make his heart beat faster then normal.

Nel walked over. "Well that takes care of that. The boss man over there is going to do a mass check to make sure nothing with your name in it or on it is left. He has access to my bin so everything will be placed there." Oichi nodded. She then frowned as she saw Renji walking to them.

"Oichi! Are you trying to embarrass me or something!?" Before he could get close, Grimmjow turned around and punched him right in the face. Renji was stun as he stumbled back. "…you…" "I warned you the first time." He says. Ichigo walked up to him. "You're the last one who should be embarrassed! You kicked Oichi out in that pouring rain and expect people to show you pity! You made her feel like a fool!" Ichigo grabbed Renji. "You took the lowest rode you could take. All you had to do was open your mouth and end it but you choose to sleep around for three years." Renji frowned and pushed Ichigo away from him. "I want you all off my property now. You got what you came for so leave."

Nel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry we don't plan on staying any longer then we have to." Grimmjow helped Oichi into the car after strapping Grayson in. She sighs mentally as she glances at Renji. He was frowning at Grimmjow until their eyes met. For a spilt second an expression of guilt was seen in his eyes. Grimmjow pulled off behind Nel. Oichi watched the house disappeared out the mirror and with it her life with Renji officially ended.

* * *

Weeks past, it was now reaching the end of August. Oichi was listening to Linkin Park 'Closer' on her phone as she opened the Café. News about her, Renji, and Rukia spread like a fire. The employees knew and a few regular customers knew. For the sake of work Oichi asked everyone to just ignore the drama and focus on work. She put customers at ease putting on a mask of happiness so they would stop asking if she was really okay. The last thing she needed right now was the top brass worried that she couldn't do her job because of the drama.

Oichi hummed as she clocked in and got ready for work. Her hair was in a bun today and she was wearing her glasses. She wore slight makeup to cover her puffy face from crying every now and then. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her heels. "Everything you say to me…I need little room to breathe…" She sings slightly as she turns on the lights and get the kitchen ready.

Staying with Grimmjow wasn't so bad. He worked weird hours. Some time he worked for a few hours and then come home to work on paper work. Sometimes he works all day and night and doesn't come back till the morning. Oichi would usually cook dinner when he cooks breakfast. She kept the house clean so that he wouldn't have to do too much when he came back home. When Grayson came over she made sure he spent a little time with him for Nel's sake.

When they both had a day off they would go around and look at some apartments in her price range. So far, she only found two or three that were a bit of a distance from work. She also had been looking for a side job to help with her money issues. The café was good but it's not like she was making enough money from it.

Another thing that she had been noticing was how close and comfortable she and Grimmjow had gotten around each other. On the rare moments of him having an off day she didn't mind sharing the bed with him. They talked more about each other to each other. She found out that he really did want a cat so Grayson could have a little buddy when he came over and he had express his feelings of not being able to spend a lot of time with him. They talked about family, former jobs, a little about their past and so on.

Grimmjow also walked around without a shirt on constantly and Oichi couldn't help but to stare sometimes. She started having a tiny desire to rub her hands against his muscles. Especially when he came back from the gym. She also couldn't help but to take in his smells. Even when he wasn't wearing cologne he smelled good. One night he had shared one of his many stories about a girl he was seeing and even consider dating. He shared every single steamy detail with her just to watch her reaction. By the end of the conversation Oichi's face was so red that she couldn't think straight. He then caught her off guard when he asked her if she wanted to play out what happened between him and the girl in the bedroom. She slipped up and blurted out yes making him smirk and laugh at her. If she was thinking straight she might have slapped him but he patted her head and told her that he was joking but, if she ever wanted to see his bed skills up close all she had to do was ask. He then rubbed her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips.

Oichi's face went completely red as she remembered that. She had happened to look in his eyes to see a somewhat lustful face. "Gahh! No…No no no! Keep focus." Oichi yelled at herself. She clapped her hands together. "Don't think about him. Don't think about his sexy body. No, you got to focus on yourself now. Don't get distracted." She says pumping herself up.

* * *

By ten Rukia showed up. She was showing just a bit with her three-month stomach. She went to the back to get ready. She was on the phone with Renji. "Things may have ended roughly but at least you know Oichi won't let drama into the store. So, you don't have to be tense, plus, it's not good for the baby you know." "Yes, your right but, I still feel so horrible about all of this. I still can't look at her in the eyes. I know she hates me…she must hate me. I can't blame her for hating me." Rukia tears up. "I did something terrible…" Renji sighs. "Rukia. What's done is done. We can't take anything back. You know as well as I do that Oichi can't hold a grudge and eventually we will all look back at this and laugh like we use to. For now, I want you to be careful. Don't do anything to stressful okay? Take your breaks when you need to and if you feel like you can't make it through the day let me know. I'll come get you." Rukia smiles as she wipes her tears away. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Renji. Sorry I guess it's just these silly hormones." Renji chuckled. "Have a good day Rukia. I love you." Rukia smiled. "I love you to."

Oichi was upstairs sitting at the booth on the store laptop, making out the schedules. Today she had Rukia working until 4. Momo would come take her shift and work til 11. Oichi herself was staying until eight and then Kira would come finish the night out. Nel was also starting tonight as a bartender. Oichi was a little happy about that. Since Nel was coming in at seven with Grayson. He would be upstairs with her. She already had his high chair ready and plenty of snacks for him and toys to play with. When it was time for a nap she would keep him in her personal office. In there she had a baby camera for both her and Nel so that they can keep an eye on him. If things got to loud she had baby headphones to cover his ears and her iPad to keep him entertained. He'd then come home with her and Grimmjow until Nel got off work.

She heard someone coming upstairs. She sighs mentally as she saw Rukia walking up from the corner of her eyes. "Good morning..." Rukia says. "Good morning." Oichi says. Rukia rubbed her arm. "Oichi…I just want to say how sorry I am about all of this. I feel terrible about what happened." "Rukia I don't want to hear about this early this morning." "I just want you to know that I never meant for it to go this way." Oichi turned to her. "Oh really!? So for three years you never thought that all this would happen? Did you think by the time you told me I would be all happy and joyful that you were sleeping with my man behind my back!? Did you think I wouldn't be pissed at BOTH of you!? What did you think was going to happen?" Rukia looks down. "I…I just thought…" Oichi sighed. "Look…I'm trying to move on with my life now okay. I don't want to speak about this at work. You got Renji and a house with a child on the way. You should focus more on yourself these days like Renji is. Will you please go open the store please?" Oichi got up and took the laptop with her to the back. Rukia watches her sadly and headed back downstairs. Employees were waiting to come in. She opened the door and smiled. "Good morning everyone." The employees frowned at her and by passed her saying nothing. A few gave her some hello's but the rest stayed silent to her. This was also expected since they all were good friends and coworkers of Oichi's. So they would automatically be on Oichi's side. It was going to take a lot to get them back to a trusting mood.

* * *

The day went by smooth for the most part. Rukia stayed distant from everyone for a bit until she was needed. Oichi masked herself with happiness and went on through the day like nothing happened. When Grayson came he was the highlight of the café. He got so many cute comments and then Grimmjow walked in. People put two and two together and went off the walls. They asked to hold Grayson, feed him, take a picture and so on. Grayson was happily enjoying all the attention. Around eight he was sitting in his chair eating a cupcake in front of Grimmjow. Two girls walked by. "Bye bye!" They said together at Grayson. "HIIII!" Grayson yells waving, with a mouth full of food. The girl giggled at him before leaving. Grimmjow sighs but smiles a bit as Grayson went back to eating. "You should smile more often." Grimmjow looked up to see Oichi. She placed a cup of tea down for him and a cup of milk for Grayson. She took off her apron and walked around the booth. No one was up with them right now so she was just waiting for Kira to come in. "I'd rather frown." He says. "You have a nice smile. I'd like to see it more." "…I don't mind if it's just for you." He blushed slightly rubbing his head. "Ah Dammit…" Oichi giggles. Grimmjow looked up at her. Her eyes were a bit red and her cheeks were a little puffy. He stood up. "You shouldn't have to cry anymore." Oichi smiles softly. "I know…sometimes they just flow out. It's been almost a month and it's just still hard to…"

Grimmjow grabbed her hand and held it up. He brought it to his lips. "Grimmjow?" He saw small burn marks on her fingers. "You're getting clumsy. You need to be more careful." He kissed her fingers making her blush. "G-Grimmjow stop that." She pulled her hand away but he grabbed it back. He then pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her. "What are you…" "You so cute Oichi. Someone like you shouldn't cry over a loser like that. If anything, you should cry out of happiness." "Happiness?" "If that guy had his way you would have never know about his love feast and he would have kept mooching off you until he didn't need you anymore. You should be happy that you no longer have to take care of a man who can't treat you like you deserve to be treated…in fact, you should be happy to already be with a person who is starting to think about wooing you." Oichi's eyes widen. "Say what?" Grimmjow tighten his hold around her. "You heard me Oichi. I plan on doing everything for you to be mine and I won't let anything stand in my way." He leans down to her. "Grimmjow wait! You can't be serious about this!?" "I am." She put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer. He frowned. "Trying to stop me is pointless." "Grimmjow what you're saying…you want to woo me? Why? Why now?" "It's not now. I've wanted you since the first day I meet you. I've had this pent-up desire to make you mine. The more we talked and spent time together the more that desire grew. I want you Oichi." "Grimmjow. I…I can't…I just…" "Don't believe me? Then let me show you proof." Grimmjow moved her hand and held it steady. He leans down and presses his lips up against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Oichi's eyes were wide. She tried pulling away but Grimmjow held her steady. He deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue though her lips. Oichi gasps as she felt his tongue play with hers. Her knees buckled and she couldn't help but to let out a slight moan.

Grimmjow pulled back and licked his lips. "So soft…" Oichi was in a slight dazed. It felt like her lips were on fire. Grimmjow chuckled. "Was it that good." Oichi snapped out of it and pushed him away from her. She took a few steps back. "I-Idiot! Don't go around doing that to me! I…I…" Oichi's face was flustered and her heart was pounding so hard.

Grayson was staring at them while he drinks out his cup. Grimmjow walked up to a flustered Oichi. "Is that enough proof for you Oichi." Oichi looked away from him. "Don't worry. I won't be using my usual standards of wooing. Your special. I want to hold you when you are ready to be held. I want to kiss you when you're ready to be kissed again. Treat you like you should be treated." Oichi looked at him. "I don't know…" "I'm not going to force you to do anything. If I have to wait even longer for you to become mine but know this I won't let anyone have you before me. If I have to do every lame and simple tactic for you to fall for me then I'll do it…but I'll be teasing you a lot and I mean a lot." He says smirking.

Oichi couldn't stop the heat coming to her face. That kind of kiss. Her body was reacting to it like it wanted more. "Da!" Grimmjow looked back to see Grayson. "Daaa!" "Yeah yeah. I hear you." Grimmjow says walking to him. He reached over the booth and took him out his chair. "Full already?" Grayson looked at Oichi who was calming down. "Ma!" He reached out for her. Oichi looked at him. "Maa!" "Ah, n-no sweetie. No ma." Grayson pouted. "Maaa!" "Oh Grimmjow…look what you did!" Oichi says face palming herself. "Are you that surprised? He clings to you like crazy. I'm shocked he didn't call you his mother first." Oichi frowned. "It's because I'm not his mother. Nel is…it's important that he establish that." She walked up to Grayson. "Ma!" "No Ma. Um…what's easy for him to say…How about Tee." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Tee?" "Well its like auntie but just Tee since he can't say that."

"Ma." Grayson says. "No sweetie. Come on let's try Tee. Teeee…" "Ma!" "Maybe Tee is to hard. How about Na? Like for Nana?" "Ma?" "Not Ma, Na. Naaaa." Grayson presses his lips together. "Come on. Naaaa. Naaaaaa." "Nnnnn…Nnnn…" Oichi smiles. "That's it Naaa." "Nnnnn….NnnMA!" Grayson says clapping and laughing. Oichi sighs. "Crap…" Grimmjow chuckled. "Just give it up." "I can't. Nel would get mad." "Mad at what?" They turned to see Nel walking up. "Ma!" Grayson says reaching for Oichi. Nel giggled. "Well I'm not completely surprised. I was a little worried that he didn't call you Ma to." "What do you mean by that?" Nel smiled. "Well he calls me Ma and you Ma so he has two mamas now right?" Oichi sighs. "I swear…all of you are so weird." "Maaa!" Grayson called out. He was getting upset from being ignored. Grimmjow walked up to Oichi and put him in her arms. "Ma…" Grayson cuddled on Oichi happily.

Nel laughed. "To cute! Don't worry when he gets older he'll know the difference so for now let him be happy." Oichi sighs again. "I guess…" Grimmjow grabbed Oichi's bag that was hanging up. "Ready to go?" Oichi looked at him and blushed slightly, remembering the kiss from just a second ago. "Um w-well I think I stay a bit longer incase Kira is late and all." "Oh that won't be an issue. He's been here for a while. I just had him do some things for me. Your free to go whenever you like." Grimmjow smirks. "Ready?" Oichi sighs. "Y-Yeah."

Later at home, Oichi was watching TV with Grayson. They were watching paw patrol. Grayson clapped his hands to the sounds. "Pa! Pa!" Oichi giggled as she grabbed his tiny hands and clapped them on beat. "Paw patrol!" She says. Grayson laughed and kicked his feet out. "Pa!" "Your so cute!" Oichi says snuggling him. He squeals out, hugging her face.

Grimmjow was sitting in the kitchen watching them. He had a soft smile on his face. Being around Oichi made his heart swell with happiness he never thought he had. He sits up. "Oichi." Oichi looks at him. "Yes?" "Let's go on a date." "Eh!?" "You heard me. Let's go on a date."

"A d-d-d-date!?" Grimmjow gets up. "I know your ideal date is a nice home dinner and a glass of wine but I want to take you out anyways. A movie. Candle light dinner. Maybe a hotel after?" "Grimmjow!" "I'm just kidding. I think a movie and dinner is go enough to start with the wooing and then I start stepping my game up." "Is it smart to be telling me your plan up front?" "Meh. Does it matter now? I expressed that I want you and no one will have you but me. How about we skip the movies and then go out for dinner and then go out to a party or something to help you cut lose? I think that would be better. How's that sound?" "Mmm…I guess so. Nel did say I should start dating again to take my mind off Renji…" Grimmjow walked over to her and sat down next to her closely. "Then it's settled. Me and you date night. How about next week on Saturday?" Oichi looked down. "Just…nothing really out there please." Grimmjow smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be just normal. Let me take care of everything alright. Nothing super fancy just a daily candle light dinner and then a club." Oichi thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Ok…I feel like you were going to take me anyways no matter what my answer would be." Grimmjow chuckled. Grayson looked over and grabbed Grimmjow's pants leg. "Da!" Grimmjow looked down at him. "Pa! Woof!" He says pointing to the tv. Oichi laughed. "He's so adorable. I can't but to help spoil him up."

Grimmjow leans on her. "You can spoil me up to. I can be quite the adorable fucker." Oichi blushed. "I'm sure you can…"

* * *

That following Saturday, the day of the date, Oichi was out with Nel and Orihime. "Ugh…I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with Grimmjow of all people…" Oichi sighs. "Yeah, but he's done a lot for me. One date couldn't hurt. I felt like if I didn't say yes he would have kept asking me until I did. Plus, this is just a step for me to finally start getting over Renji. Rukia comes into work every day and say the same thing over and over. I want to forgive her I really do but I just can't right now. Looking at her and her stomach…" Oichi rubs her own stomach. "It makes me so frustrated. I wanted to have children with Renji but I told him we should wait until we were in a better financial spot with the wedding and paying the house off. I guess that was my fault in waiting." Orihime frowned. "It's not your fault." Nel nodded. "Yeah, having a child is a big change in a person life. All your money and rewards go to make sure your child has everything they need and to make sure they go without. Making sure that they aren't in the same spot you are when they get older." Oichi nodded with a sad look on her face.

Nel linked arms with Oichi. "Let's not worry about that now. We got a busy morning. We gotta find you an outfit that is fit for dinner and one fit for clubbing. Then we gotta get your hair done and your nails and toes done. I'm going to make you do damn beautiful to the point where Grimmjow will be to stun to even touch you."

At work Grimmjow was looking up some places for tonight's dinner. Something not to fancy but something not to boring. He already knew what spot to take her to for the club but he wanted the dinner to be to Oichi's liking. "Mmm…she likes seafood. A nice dinner by the ocean maybe?" He types it into his laptop and few spots came up one of them being the café Oichi ran." He chuckled. "I bet she wouldn't expected that but, no…something a bit more different."

Grimmjow was so into looking up spots he failed to hear the door opening until a file of papers were slammed down on his desk. Grimmjow looked up to see Tosen. "What the hell do you want?" "You have been quite a busy man. I have news that you found quite a woman for yourself. Taken none less. It's only natural for you to go after such women." Grimmjow frowned. "Such women? What are you trying to say Tosen?" "Nothing really. Your poor choice in women reflects yourself. Gold diggers, loan sharks, hookers…" Grimmjow slammed his hands on the table. "You shut the hell up before I knock your ass through the damn wall!" "I'm only stating facts." "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Oichi is not like that and she never will be!" Tosen stays silent. "Is that right? So, your trying to go after Ms. Yamamoto. Quite interesting indeed." Grimmjow gave him a confused look. "I just wanted to see what all the buzz was about with you new found love life. Gin said that you were in love and I didn't believe him but hearing your reaction I must say…" Grimmjow face turned bright red. "You sly fucker…" He sat back down. Tosen smirks. "If this girl makes you feel that way, then I hope you don't ruin it. Moving on, these are the files that need to be done for today." Grimmjow sits back. "If they are transfer jobs I'm not doing them." "Yes, I know you have been turning them down lately. I wonder if it's because of Ms. Yamamoto." Grimmjow said nothing. "If you do your job right then that is something you shouldn't worry about. Just remember who you're working for Grimmjow. I'd hate for us to have to lose such a valuable member of this company." He turned around to leave. Grimmjow grits his fist. "Ah one more thing, there is a seafood restaurant right by the ocean. I suggest you take Ms. Yamamoto there." "How did you…" "I may be blind but my ears are very sensitive. I can easily tell you were looking up seafood restaurants. Good luck to you." He walked out the door. Grimmjow sighed. "What a fucking pain…"

Later that night Grimmjow was getting ready to get Oichi. She had gone over to Nel's to get ready. For dinner tonight, he was going to take her to a small yet popular seafood restaurant. It should suit Oichi's taste. It wasn't expensive for her and it wasn't too boring for him. They would have a candle light dinner out by the ocean. Then after that, they will go to strikers. A club he goes to a lot. Since everyone knows him there he wouldn't have to worry about them hitting on Oichi.

Grimmjow was wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes. His hair was slicked back slightly. He checked himself out before grabbing his keys and wallet. "Alright, let's go get my date."

He arrived at Nel's apartment in about 20 minutes. He parked in the parking spot and went in the complex. He got in the elevator and went to floor three and room 345. He knocks on the door and waited. With Nel doing the dressing and hair he was a little nervous on the outcome of Oichi. The door opened and Orihime's head popped out. "Oh Grimmjow you're here! Come in! Oichi is almost ready." She opened the door and let him in. Grayson came walking around the corner. "Dada!" He went to him. Grimmjow picked him up. "You're getting good at walking." He tickled him. "Hehehe. Dada!" Grimmjow chuckled and walked to the living room. Toys were everywhere. "I see you have been busy." He placed Grayson back down.

Grayson grabbed some blocks and brought them to Grimmjow. "Da!" He went back and grabbed another one and then went to place it in Grimmjow's hands. "Da!" He grabbed a third one and stacked it on top of the ones he placed in Grimmjow's hands. He then started hitting them laughing. "So silly…"

The door to the bed room opened. "Oh Grimmjowww! Come see your date!" Orihime called out. Grimmjow placed the blocks on the floor, making Grayson pout. "No! No Dada!" Grimmjow got up and walked to the kitchen. Grayson ran after him. "Dada!" Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and waited as Nel and Orihime came out the room. "Alright. You ready?" "Yeah, Yeah. Just bring her out already we got places to be." Nel rolled her eyes. "So rude and pushy as always. Oichi come on out."

"Um…okay…" Oichi walked out the room and Grimmjow's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Oichi was wearing a purple halter neck dress with a side slit that went up to her hip and an opened back. She had on black open toe, high heels with straps. With her hair done it was curly and went down to her back. The purple streams in her hair was highlight more so that they could pop out. Her red eyes were looking down and her face was flustered. "H-How do I look?" She says.

Grimmjow was stun. He looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous. Nel smirked. 'Bingo.' Grayson walked around Grimmjow. He was still pouting at Grimmjow for walking away until he looked at Oichi. His eyes widen and started to sparkle. "Aahhhhh!" He ran to her. "MA!" Oichi smiled at him. Nel grabbed him before he reached her. "No sweetie. Your auntie has to get going on her date." Grayson frowned. "No Ma! No!" He struggled against her. "I said stop." Nel says. Grayson huffed out and stopped.

Oichi walked up to Grimmjow. "Um…i-is this too much?" "To much? No not at all…" Oichi smiles. "They wanted to put make up on but…" "No point in make-up. You have a natural beauty." He reached up and rubbed her cheek. "Make up wouldn't do you any justice anyways. Your beautiful just like this." Oichi blushed. "T-Thank you…" Nel rolled her eyes. "Okay you two, enough with the flirting. It's making my stomach turn a bit. Can you get going already and you better not touch her!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" Oichi turned to Grayson. "Bye Bye Grayson." "Bye Bye!" Grayson says waving. Oichi grabbed her new purse and a bag with her extra clothes. She linked her arm with Grimmjow's. They walked out and head out to their date.

Grimmjow helped Oichi into the car. He then got in and they headed off. "So where are we going to eat at?" "Hodson's Seafood Payrate. It's still new on the map so I figured we can try it out together." "Mmm Seafood. Sounds yummy!" Grimmjow nodded. "I figured." "Um…did I overdress for this?" "No, you look amazing. I almost couldn't recognize you with all that beauty glowing." "S-Stop that…your embarrassing me." Oichi says rubbing her cheeks. "Well I have to let you know when your beautiful. It's part of my plan to woo you after all." "Oh my…I don't think my heart will be able to take to many of those types of comments."

Reaching the restaurant Grimmjow and Oichi were led to their seats. Eyes were all on them as they walked by. "Grimmjow…everyone is staring…" "Let them stare. Most of them must be drawn in to the beauty glowing from you tonight."

They were led outside near the ocean. The night had a warm breeze and sound of the waves were smoothing to Oichi's ears. The waiter pulled her seat out for her. "Thank you." Grimmjow took his seat in front of her. The waiter gave them their menus. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" "The barefoot Moscato." Grimmjow says. The waiter nodded. "Alright. I will be right back."

Oichi was looking at the menu. "Everything looks so yummy!" "Order whatever you like. I'll be paying." "Really? Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm the one taking you on the date. So, I'll pay for it." Oichi smiles and then she looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow?" "Hum?" "Why me?" Grimmjow looked up at her. "Why fall for me?" Grimmjow look through the menu. "Well I don't know. That day we meet. When I saved you from that dumb ass cook, the moment you smiled at me it pierced my heart. After that I couldn't get you out of my mind. It was like I was drawn to you and only you." He put his menu down. "Those assholes at work think I'm in love with you because I want to hold you but I don't know if the level has reached love just yet." "Love?" Oichi says and places her menu down. "To be honest. Ever since we had been talking in the café I felt a bit weird around you." She says. "Weird? How so?" Grimmjow asked. Oichi shrugs "I don't know. I felt more at ease talking to you then I did Renji. I felt calm and comfortable around you and I found myself wanting to talk to you more. I wanted to know more about you but, I couldn't since I was with Renji at the time and all."

Grimmjow sat back. "You want to know more about me?" Oichi nodded. "I know the basic things you told me but I want to get to know the real Grimmjow." "Hmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to share somethings with you if you share some things with me. Just like how you want to know more about me I want to know more about you." Oichi smiled. "Okay. I can do that."

* * *

An hour or two went by. Oichi and Grimmjow shared stories with each other. "No way, I don't believe for one second that you were a bad kid." Grimmjow says. Eating the last bit of his food. Oichi nods as she sips on her wine. "It's true. I have pictures and videos to prove it. I once tied a cat up in a tree because it stole my pudding cups. I also punch a guy in his face when he called Batman lame…then there was a time when I tried to fight my mom but I got my ass handed to me." Grimmjow laughed. "This is gold. Isn't your mom in the military or something?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah a three star general now, and little me tried to take her own and got beat down." Grimmjow laughed more. "I knew you were a weird chick. How is it that you were so evil yet turned out to be so shy and cute now?" Oichi rubbed her cheeks. "Mmm…I don't know really. That's something no one can really explain. If I have to take a guess Id say my dad tone down my so called 'evilness' and then poof I got more sheltered I think?"

"Your dad huh? What does he do?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know really. I know he owns a lot of business but I don't see or hear much from him anymore. The last time I talked to him, we had a falling out because he didn't like Renji." Oichi looked down. "Now that I think about he said something was up with Renji. I told him if he wasn't going to support us then he didn't have to be here for when we start our family…what a horrible thing to say to your parent."

Grimmjow shrugs. "At least you had parents." Oichi looked up at him. "I don't know my folks face at all. I've been on the streets, on my own fighting for survival. It wasn't until Aizen came along when my life officially changed somewhat. I had money and I was still about to do what I wanted." Oichi smiles. "So, your boss has done a lot for you?" Grimmjow sighs. "I guess you can say that…" "Was it hard?" Grimmjow looked at her. "Hard?" "Being by yourself? All alone? Wondering when the next day you were going to eat or something like that?" Grimmjow rubbed his chin. "I guess so. I never really have an issue with eating though. Got my ass kicked a lot of times before I started fighting back. I had to get stronger not only physically but mentally. I had to make myself believe that one of these days I was going to be on top and I won't stop until I get there."

Oichi looked amazed at Grimmjow's words. "…Your so cool…" She says. Grimmjow smirked. "Am I now?" Oichi covered her mouth and blushed. "Um…sorry that uh s-slipped out." Grimmjow chuckled. "You know. No woman has ever asked me such deep questions before." Oichi moved her hand back to her glass. "W-Well…it's only natural to want to know about a person that you are um…" She twirled the tips of her hair. "…attract to…" She says in almost a whisper. Grimmjow chuckled. "Attract to huh? I haven't even started putting my moves on you yet." Oichi pouted a bit. "I can't help it. You're really hot…" "Hoo? So, all you like are my looks? Never took you for that type of girl." Grimmjow says teasingly. Oichi's face turned redder. "It's not like that!" She said a bit loudly. Some of the people looked over to them. Oichi placed her face in her hands. "Oooo…this is so embarrassing." "For you maybe. I'm loving this haha." Grimmjow says. Oichi looks at him. "You're really good looking Grimmjow…" "You don't have to try to butter me up. I know I'm smoking hot. If you're going to flirt with me you're going to have to step your game up little Oichi."

"That's not all though." Grimmjow looks at Oichi. She was looking at him with her face flustered so heavenly. "I'm not attract to just your looks. You've been really kind to me. You invite me into your home and put up with my depressed moments." Oichi links her two index fingers together. "You listen to me when I need to vent and you give me advice whenever you can. There isn't anything I can ever do to make up for all the trouble I have given you." Grimmjow sighs out. "You are not troubling me in anyways. Staying with you is like a dream really." "A dream?" "Yeah, I never knew how good it felt when being welcomed into your own home. I never got to spend much time with Grayson either, until now." He reached out and grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled it to the middle of the table.

"Ever notice how soft your hands are? I just want to hold them all night." He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I find myself unable to stop thinking about you. I want to be there for you more so it's okay for you to lean on me." Oichi felt her heart flutter a bit. "Grimmjow…" "Since that first day I knew there was something special about you. I just couldn't figure it out but, I'm willing to put those thoughts aside and focus of you becoming mines and only mine." "Oh Grimmjow…" Grimmjow looks up at her and then his face turns red. He then face palm himself. "Shit…I thought I was saying that to myself…I let all of that slip out…!" Oichi looked at him in a bit of confusion. It then dawned on her that Grimmjow was talking out loud to himself. She cracked a smile. Grimmjow looked at her. "Don't you dare…" Oichi covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She giggled. "Oichi…I swear…" Oichi started to laugh. "I'm sorry!" She says laughing. Grimmjow felt his face getting even hotter. "Ahh Dammit it all…"

* * *

When their dinner was over they started heading to the club. They stopped at Grimmjow's place to change. "I'd rather not change in the club. Who knows who will steal what." Grimmjow says changing in the bed room. Oichi was in the bathroom. "Is it really okay for you to take me to this club?" "Huh? What kind of question is that?" "Well you said it was your club and that everyone knows you. Wouldn't that mean that some of the women…" "Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is not having too much fun. You aren't paying for anything so cut lose. Drink and dance your sexy ass off okay." He heard her giggle. "Okay."

Grimmjow put his shoes on and raked his hands through his hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a huge blue number six on the front and a light black jacket. He had on black skinny jeans with black boots on along with a nice-looking watch and a dog chain over his neck. "Oichi you done yet?" The bathroom door opened. "Yeah." Grimmjow turned around and for the second time that night his mouth nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a sexy gray and pink low-cut bandage dress. It was opened in the middle and tied with the straps from the back around her stomach. She had on black high heel shoes. "How do I look?" She says blushing. "I think this is way to much. I feel so exposed." Grimmjow felt his heart quickening. Oichi covered her chest area. "I knew it. It's to much. I mean my boobs looks like they can pop out any moment…"

Before Grimmjow could make a second thought. He walked up to Oichi and slammed a kiss on her. Oichi eyes widen. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "W-Wait a second Grimmjow!" Grimmjow licked his lips and went in for another kiss, pushing her against the bathroom door. He pressed his body up against her. Oichi tried to fight out the kiss but, she was losing her will power. His kiss was way too good. The heat coming from him made her body tingle. Her pushing against his chest ending up clinging to his shirt. She felt him lick his tongue across her lips but she didn't open. Grimmjow growled under his breathe. He reached down to her butt and squeezed it, hard. Oichi jumps and gasps out. Grimmjow took the change to force his tongue in her mouth and deepens the kiss. Oichi mumbles something as she felt her knees buckle from his kiss. She felt something getting hard against her.

Finally, turning her head from his kiss, she breathes out with a heated face. She felt dizzy. "G-Grimmjow…s-stop please." Grimmjow, who was now kissing down to her neck, heard her pleads and stops. 'dammit all…' He backed up and looked at Oichi. She was breathing hard. All he wanted to do was throw her on that bed, rip her clothes off, and give her the fucking of a life time but he had promised not to take it that far until she was ready.

Yet, once he saw her in this outfit all his handles came off. "U…Um…I'm sorry…" Oichi says. Grimmjow sighs and takes a step back. "There isn't anything for you to be sorry about. I didn't mean…it's just that…" He rubbed his head and looked up to the ceiling. "You just looked so sexy in that I couldn't contain myself. I'm sorry Oichi. If you want to smack me you can." Oichi turned her head. "…o-oh…well it's not like I didn't um…like that." Grimmjow looked down at her in a bit of confusion. "Huh?" "…I'm sorry…I'm just not r-ready for that...Having…someone else and all…" She looked up at him. "Will you. Wait for me a little longer?" She looked up at him with a cute and heated expression. Grimmjow bit his lip. Was she unaware of what look she was giving her right now? He turned his head away. "Yeah…m-maybe you should change. I don't need any other guy looking at you like I did. I might have to kill someone." Oichi smiles and giggles a bit.

Oichi was happy that she brought an extra pair of clothes. A V neck sleeveless tub top. It strings up in the middle, and light blue denim jeans with slits in them with the same shoes. "Is this better?" Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah but your still sexy." 'I really want to take her now. Even in regular clothes she looks sexy as hell. I just want to strip her down.' "Let's get going." Oichi nodded.

About another 20 minutes later they reached the club. The music could be heard from the outside and there was a line waiting to get in. Oichi was already jamming a little getting excited. Grimmjow chuckled at her. "Ready to go in?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! I'm getting so excited!" She says giggling. "It's been a while since I went to a club."

Grimmjow parked the car. They got out and Oichi linked her arm to his. They walked up to the line but he led her to the other side. "Grimmjow? Where are we going?" Grimmjow pulls out a v.i.p pass. "I told you. I'm a regular. I get in for free and so do my dates. He moves his arm around her waist. Grimmjow walked them to the security guard. "Grimmjow. Haven't seen you around here lately. You've been missed." Grimmjow looked over to see a bunch of women waving at him. "Grimmjow! Sweetie over here!" "Let me show you a good time tonight!" "We can do all your favorite positions!" "What me to dress up for you baby. Come over and let me in." Oichi looked down hoping the girls wouldn't see her.

Grimmjow tighten his arm around her. "Hey don't look down." She looked up to him and ran smack dead into a kiss. The women gasp at that. He backs up smirking "G-Grimmjow! I thought I said…" "When you're with me I want you to keep that head up. You ashamed of being with me tonight?" Oichi shook her head. "Good. Those women are in the past." He says loudly for them to hear. "I only got one women in my sights now." He says smiling down at Oichi. Oichi smiles back at him as the guard let them in. The women glared daggers at Oichi. The guard chuckled. 'Never seem him smile like that.'

Inside the club was loud and off the wall. Oichi bounces her head as Grimmjow led them to a room in the back at the private area as a mixture of songs came on. The music wasn't as loud in the private rooms. Grimmjow headed to the through the room and went to the table where he saw his usual crew. Nnoitra, Yammy, Ulquiorra, and Harribel. "Yo, about time your ass got here." Nnoitra says before he spotted Oichi. "Hoo you brought your new girl huh? Hope she can handle you in bed." Oichi blushed a bit. "Fuck off." Grimmjow says letting Oichi in beside Harribel. He sat on the outside. "I'm just saying. Around here they claim that he is a wild animal in bed. Not that he compares to me." Nnoitra says chuckling. "You want to get punched in the face?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra looked at Oichi, looking her up and down.

"I'm Harribel. I work with Grimmjow." Oichi smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Oichi Yamamoto. No relations." Harribel nods. "I'm sure you get asked all the time." Oichi nodded. "Yes, a lot of unwanted people come up to ask me for favors because of that last name. Its bothersome when I have to explain to them." "You ever think about changing it?" Oichi shook her head. "Nope. It's my dad's last name and I've come to like it a lot." Harribel nods and smiles. "I see. Do you drink?" Oichi nods. "Yes, a little bit." Grimmjow got up. "You getting the drinks?" "Yea." Harribel says. Oichi moves out the way to let her out. Oichi slid back in with Grimmjow beside her. She then felt a shiver running down her spin. She looked across the table to see Ulquiorra staring at her.

Oichi felt a bit uncomfortable. It felt like he was trying to undress her with his eyes or something. She moves closer to Grimmjow who was talking to Nnoitra. Grimmjow notice her getting closer to him and looks at Ulquiorra and frowned. He placed his arm around Oichi and slammed his hand on the table getting Ulquiorra's attention. "Quit fucking staring at her!" He yells. Ulquiorra sat up. "She's out of your league Grimmjow. Just give up." "Fuck you. Go find your own girl to stare at." Ulquiorra looked at Oichi again. "Your quite an interesting woman to cling to this trash." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. "I do hope you come to your senses when you realize he isn't even worth your time." Oichi frowned. "That's not nice to say. Grimmjow is every bit worth of my time and he isn't trash." She hugs on Grimmjow. "My senses are clearer than ever when I'm with him."

Grimmjow tighten his arm around her and smiles. Ulquiorra sighs. "If you say so but, don't say I didn't warn you. Sometimes dogs and trash belong to each other." Nnoitra groans. "This is why you don't have a fucking girl! You always calling them trash or some other crap. I mean sure some of them are but still you don't say it to their face idiot!" "So basically, lie to their face, right?" Yammy says. "Bingo. Hey cutie, don't go telling our secrets you got that." Oichi nodded.

Harribel came back with two trays of drinks. "Alight let's get this done." Nnoitra says. "Listen up Newbie." He says pointing at Oichi. "This is how this works since Harribel and Ulquiorra are the drivers these shots are gonna be between me, you, Yammy, and your slick ass boo over here. Last man standing wins. You up for the challenge?" Oichi smirks. "The question is, can you keep up?" Nnoitra smiles widen. "Oh hell yeah! I like a challenge, Let's get this started!"

The trays were full of twelve shots, each full of vodka mixed with something sweet. Yammy was a light weight so he was out after two or three shots, so it was just going on between Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Oichi. Harribel was going back and forth with getting drinks. Each Tray she brought was stronger than the last.

Grimmjow leans back. He could drink more but he was the one driving. "I'm done. Have at it babe." Oichi giggles. Her face was a bit flustered. "You should quit while your ahead. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." Nnoitra laughed loudly as he slowly took a shot. "You got some guts girl." He slurs out. "I gotta admit I don't think I've meet a chick as fine as you." Grimmjow sat up. "Watch it." He says. "Don't worry. I ain't like Mr. Steal yo girl over here…I got plenty of women out there who want wants down in my pants." Oichi drowns two shots finishing the tray. She sighs out. "That was nice." Nnoitra frowns. "The hell!? Did you finish them?" Oichi nodded. "Yup, you were going to slow so I took yours for you. Wanna go for another round?" Nnoitra's eyes twitched. "Fuck no…you win this time…" Oichi smile. "Yay! I win!" She hugs Grimmjow. "I won Grimmjow!" Grimmjow chuckles and rubs her head. "Yeah, want another drink?" Oichi nods. "I wanna dance to. Please?" "Alright, let's go." He grabbed her hand. She had to lean on him since she was a bit buzzed. She giggled. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn heels." Grimmjow laughs. "Are you a laughing drunk?" Oichi giggles and giggles. "N-No." Grimmjow shakes his head. "That's too cute."

He gets to the bartender and orders her a drink. He gets handed the cup and then led her out the doors to the dance floor. As soon as Oichi heard the music her body reacted. Her hips moved with the beat. She wasn't sure what song was playing but the beat was amazing or maybe it was the drink talking. With her cup now in her hand, she and Grimmjow joined the dance floor.

* * *

Whatever was in Oichi's cup she loved it. It was really sweet to where you couldn't taste the alcohol. She ended up having two more cups. She could feel Grimmjow's hand on her waist as they grind to a song. She felt herself being turned around. The now empty cup was taken by one of the few waiters within the club. Oichi wrapped her arms around Grimmjow as they grind even closer. Grimmjow's hands went from her hips to her butt, squeezing it. Oichi moans out a bit. Her body tingled until she felt a kiss on her. She pushes back into the kiss a bit, before pulling away. The beat had sped back up. Oichi turned around on Grimmjow, grabbing his hands and running them up her body as she moves on him with the beat.

"I see you like to dance!" Grimmjow says over the music. Oichi nods. "I love it…!" She says. Grimmjow chuckled as he spins her and brings her back to him. Oichi was happy. For the first time in a while her mind wasn't worrying about Rukia or Renji. It wasn't on work and it wasn't on how depressed she was. Dancing was the one thing that took her mind off of everything. She could dance for hours if she wanted. Grimmjow let her go. "I'm going to get you another drink. Seems like I should keep them coming." He says. Oichi nodded hearing only something about drinks.

Grimmjow went to the bartender leaving Oichi on the dance floor. A techno song came on and the lights flashed on and off. The bass was pulsing through the club. Everyone was jumping up and down to the beat. Oichi was jumping as well, recognizing the song. She remembers it being on an old cartoon she used to watch. At the time she had made up a whole routine for this song. She swings her hips to the beat waiting for that one beat. The song got softer going into a light beat. The bass then started getting louder and louder signaling the breakdown. Once Oichi heard that part she let the music take over as danced.

At the bartender Grimmjow had gotten two drinks. "Hey, Grimmjow, looks like your girl got some moves." Nnoitra says. He was sitting at the booth with a girl on his lap. Grimmjow turned to see the crowds focus was turned to the middle. They were bouncing and cheering. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and walked through the crowd. He pushed people out the way until he came to the source. His eyes widen slightly as he saw Oichi throwing down. Her eyes were closed but she was hitting every beat and note perfectly. It was like she was a different person. Grimmjow was a bit stun at this and a little turn on. He doubts she was even hearing the crowd.

When the song was over the people cheered for her. Grimmjow walked up before they all crowded around her. Once he wrapped his arm around her waist they had second thoughts and went back to their own dancing. Oichi was sweating a bit. "It's hot…" Grimmjow placed a cup in her hand. "You were dancing so hard it's not surprise you would get hot so quick." Oichi sips on her cup and sighs out. "So sweet…" "Let's go sit down for a bit." Grimmjow says pulling her out the crowd. They went to the bar where Nnoitra was. Grimmjow sat at the booth and pulled Oichi onto his lap. "Hey girly nice moves out there!" Nnoitra says with a hand under a girl's shirt. Oichi was bobbing her head to the next song that came on. Grimmjow shook his head. He hasn't see her this relaxed and happy maybe he should bring her out to clubs more often. He looked around to see some guys looking over them. Grimmjow frowned and glared at them making them jump. They quickly turned around and disappeared out of sight. Then again maybe taking her out is a bad idea.

Around 2 a.m the club was starting to slow down. Harribel was dragging a drunk Nnoitra out to the club. Ulquiorra was dragging Yammy. They spotted Grimmjow getting a bottle of water at the bar and Oichi sitting at the booth with a daze look. "Seems like you two are settling down. Any longer and I would have thought you two were going to 'enjoy' each's other company. "If only she'd let me. Even while drunk she passed off my advantages." Harribel chuckled. "It just shows you how loyal she is. At least you know her body is aware of her surroundings." Grimmjow nodded. "See you later." She says walking off. Ulquiorra walked off behind her.

"It's time to go." Grimmjow says helping Oichi up. "Mmm…you smell gooood…" Oichi says hugging on him. "Thank you for that." He says walking them to the car. Oichi was nuzzling her face in his arm while keeping steady on her feet. "Mmmm I had fun and smell really good." She says. Grimmjow chuckled. "Is that right." They reached the car. "Everything is so dizzy but you…you smell so good." "How good?" "Really good?" "What do I smell like." Grimmjow says opening the door to the passenger seat. "Something…sweet…I wanna eat it up." "Ooo…sounds sexy. You trying to tease me in your cute drunk state?" "Uh huh…" Grimmjow laughed and sat her down. "Your teasing the one who's trying to seduce you. How cute." He started to move away until Oichi grabbed his belt buckle. "It's sweet. Right here…" She says pulling his belt to her. "Oichi…"

Oichi places his face right near his crotch, making him jump. He looked around. "Oichi stop it." He says. Oichi looked up at him with hazy eyes. "It smells so sweet. I want to eat it." "You can't eat what you got your face in." Oichi rubs her cheek on him. Grimmjow tenses up as quickly starts getting a hard on. "Shit…" Oichi raised her hands and places them on his pants legs. "Sweet…I want it…" She mumbles she grabs his zipper with her teeth and pulls it down. Grimmjow's face turn red as she pulls it down slowly while looking at him with hazy eyes. He cursed himself mentally as he pushed he away gently. Oichi pouts. "I…can't let you do that. As much as I'd really want you to do it I'd rather you do that when your clear of mind." Grimmjow says surprising himself. "You don't want me?" Oichi looks up at him tearing up. "Nobody wants me…" Grimmjow panics a bit. He drops down a bit. "No, I do want you." Oichi rubs her eyes. "Renji didn't want me…so why would you want me!?" Grimmjow reached up and grabs her hand. "I'm not that piece of shit. Don't compare me with him. Despite what anyone says about me I want you and only you." He reached up and touched her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry Oichi…would you like some pupping cups?" Oichi nodded. He pushed her legs in the car. He put her seat belt on. Oichi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She kisses his cheek. Grimmjow smiles and places her hand on her lap. He closed the door and went around to his. He sighed out as he got into the car. He was wondering about what would have happened if he let her continue.

Once Grimmjow got Oichi a bunch of pudding cups they headed back to his place. She made quick work of the cups within that short time making Grimmjow believe she was a glutton drunk as well. He had to carry her up since he didn't want her falling and hurting herself. An enjoyable part he did like was taking her clothes off. He reached for her bra but she pushed it away. He chuckled at her defiance and placed her in one of his shirts before placing her in bed to sleep.

* * *

That next morning Oichi woke up to something tingly. Someone was kissing on her neck and grabbing her butt. She moans out a bit as the kiss was taken up her neck and to a spot right under her chin. She shivers as her body reacted. Only one person knew about this spot of hers. "Mmm…" She opens her eyes slightly. "Renji…?" Suddenly her body was jerked forward making her eyes snap open. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes and looked to see a frowning Grimmjow. "G-Grimmjow!?" "Calling another man's name in bed is a little rude." He says before attacking the spot under her neck. "What are you…do-ah oh…" Oichi couldn't help but to moan out. "Looks like I found one of your happy spots. You were moaning so good." He rubbed his hands on her butt, grabbing it, squeezing it. "S-Stop this…Grimmjow." Oichi moans out as she pushed against him. "Your telling me to stop yet, your pushing on me. Haha. Your body really must want me."

"I-It's too early." Oichi moans out. Grimmjow pushed her down and got on top of her. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. He looked down at her and licked his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and gotten himself a little excited. That's when he came up with something.

He grabbed the shirt she was in and pulled it up make her squeak. "N-No! You promised!" "Don't worry. I won't give you the best time of your life until you ask me to but, that doesn't mean we can't do other things." "Other…things?" Grimmjow smirk. "There are many lewd things I can do with you Oichi. I'll make it to where you won't have any choice but to beg me for a good time. I'll make you want me, overcoming with lust for me until you can't stand it." He towers over her. "When you start giving into your lust, I'll tease you some more until you're on the brink. I'll bring out your true feelings. It's amazing what things people can say when their lust is overwhelming them. It's only then when I'll give it to you. How long do you think you can resist me?" He leans down and kisses her, pressing his body close to hers. 'I'll make you give in to me.' He says to himself deeping the kiss.

* * *

Since that day Grimmjow kept true to his word. Every chance he got he would sneak a kiss on the cheek or wrap his arms around her when she was cooking. It was flustering her up too much and each day she started to slowly fall for his advances.

Not only that, he took her out every chance he got. He'd take her cruising around or out for a boat ride under the sunset. Really romantic places. He took her to the movies and, even though she was against it, to a fancy restaurant. Oichi wouldn't mind all the dates since with each date they opened up more about themselves. Like she learned that even though Grimmjow likes having money he hates working for Aizen. He told her about the stress of his work but, he couldn't go into detail about what he really does. He only said that it could get a little toasty sometimes. Oichi didn't understand most of what he was saying when he was going on and on about his office job but, she did understand the stress he was going through. She ended up grabbing his hand and interlocking her fingers with his. She gave him a sweet smile and told him that if he didn't mind it she'd help support him in any way he can.

Grimmjow had given her a somewhat shocked looked. He then had smiled and started laughing with made her frown and made her a bit sad but, he quickly assured her that he wasn't laughing at her. He explained how he never had met a woman who said the things she did and she had caught him off guard with her words and had actually thank her which confused her a bit.

Now, as she recently discovered, even though Oichi enjoyed their dates. It was just after the dates that proved to be quite…heated. To his word once the date was over Grimmjow would do many things to her. It had gotten to the point now that even the slightest touch from him made her body heat up. Her would cover her neck and shoulders in hicky's and he would touch places, kiss places, and even lick places that would make her cry out in pleasure. Slowly, like he said, she was giving into her lust.

* * *

Around September Oichi was getting ready for a surprise date with Grimmjow. He was taking her somewhere. He didn't tell her where, only to wear the dress he got her which was a plain low cut, black, slim fitting dress with her back out. He hair had been braided on the side and tucked back around the rest of her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I wonder where he is taking me this time…I really wouldn't mind just staying home but it would be rude to not take up his offer. Not that I have a choice." Oichi says sighing.

She heard the door open. "Oichi you ready?" Oichi grabbed her black purse and walked out the room. Grimmjow was just walking into the kitchen. He was wearing his usual dark blue suit. "Wow. Even in a plain dress you look hella sexy." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Where are you taking me now?" Grimmjow chuckled. "My words of flattery no longer working?" "Hardly. I mean after everything else your flattery kinda went out the door." Grimmjow chuckled and walked up to her. "You mean to tell me you didn't enjoy my special treatment." He wrapped his arms around her. "I mean the way you were moaning my name and grabbing my hair as I…" Oichi recached up and covered his mouth with both her hands. Her face was bright red. "I don't need to hear the details! You're such a pervert." Grimmjow licked her hands, making her jolt. She moved them away quickly and was kissed gently by Grimmjow. Her heart did flips as he pulled back. His gentle kisses always caught her off guard since he was always attacking her with fiery kisses whenever he could. She could never prepare her heart for it.

"W-Where are we going?" Oichi says, trying to calm her heart. Grimmjow chuckles and grabs her hand. "Out dancing." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Dancing?" "After that night in the club, when I saw you dancing I figured you must really like it. You were like a whole different person. So instead of dinner and clubbing let's go dancing." Oichi smiles. "I love dancing! Where are we going to dance at?" Grimmjow pulled her along. "You'll see."

* * *

Renji sighs. He was at work looking through his phone. He was looking at an old picture he still had of Oichi. She had short hair at the time and she had dyed it black. She was also wearing purple eye contacts because it was the day she was going to visit her father. She was really cute with purple eyes. Back then she and her father were having a tough time agreeing on what to do with her life. Her father hated him. He didn't know why but he flat up told Renji to go die in ditch somewhere.

'I wonder what she's up to…' He then frowns and shakes his head. 'No I can't think of her anymore.' He went to delete the picture but his thumb hoovered over the button. Why was this picture the only one he couldn't get rid of? He groans out and leans his head down on the desk. 'Maybe I should try to call her…just to make sure she's okay.' He went to his contact list in his phone and went to Oichi's number. He looked at it and shook his head. "She must have it blocked by now. Not that I can't blame her…I took the house, kicked her out, and took her money." Even Rukia chewed him out about that part. The money part was a last second thing. Something to pay off the rest of his overdo draft on his own cards. He knew it was wrong to take her hard earn money but she's a strong woman. She could have easy make that money back. He went back to the picture and stared at it.

There was a knock at the door. "It's open." Renji says dryly. The door opened and Ikkaku walked in with Yumichika. "Why are you looking to down in the dumps?" Ikkaku says sitting down in the seat in front of Renji's desk. "What do you want Ikkaku?" Renji asked. "Nothing. We are on break so we decide to stop by for the hell of it." Yumichika looked at the phone. "Who is that? She's cute." Renji turned his phone over. "It's no one." Ikkaku crossed his arms. "Should you really be looking at other women right now? I mean with Rukia and the baby and all." "I said it was no body." Yumichika grabbed the phone. "Hey!" Renji went for it but Yumichika tossed it to Ikkaku.

"Let's see…" He turned the phone around and frowned. "You have got to be kidding me." Renji sat down. Ikkaku turned the phone around. "This is Oichi isn't!?" Yumichika looked in awe. "Wow. I forgot she had cut her hair that time. Are those contacts? Such beauty." "Would you stop that!" Renji says frowning. "Why? She's not your girl anymore." Yumichika says taking the phone. He sent the picture to his and Ikkaku's phone. "I'm so going to tease her with this picture. Why do you even have this? If Rukia saw this it wont look good for you." "It's just a picture." Renji says.

"That's what you said when you saw Rukia in a bathing suit three years ago and look where it got you. Only difference is that Oichi wouldn't be so naive to come back to you after the slick shit you pulled." Renji took the phone from Yumichika. "I said it's no big deal. It's just a picture." "If it's just a picture then why don't you delete it from your phone?" "I will." "Like right now?" "Y-Yeah…" Renji says looking at the picture. His finger hovered over the delete button.

Looking at the picture, she looked so happy. His heart started to beat a bit fast. He remembered when she came home from meeting her dad she…

"Renji stop daydreaming and delete the damn picture already!" Ikkaku says grabbing the phone. He hit the delete button, erasing the picture. Renji eyes widen a bit as his phone was placed on the table. "How about you stop lingering in the past Renji. What you need to do is figure out who you really want to be with and stop playing games. Do you want to truly be with Rukia? Or have you realized that you made a mistake and want Oichi back?" Renji sighs and sits back. "I want…Rukia. Those three years were special with us. I…I don't want to live life without her." Ikkaku shakes his head. "You're an idiot Renji. Even in that statement you don't sound like you're talking about Rukia."

There was another knock at the door. "It's open." The door opened and Rukia walked in with a sick and tired look. "Renji…" Renji got up. "Rukia? What's wrong?" "Can you take me home please? I'm not feeling all that well." Renji walked to her and rubbed her stomach. "Sure thing babe. You need to rest more anyways you are carrying an extra load now." Rukia smiled sweetly and hugs him. "Thank you. I'll go get my things." Renji nods and watched her leave. He looks down and sighs mentally. "Good luck Renji. I hope you make your mind up before you plan to tie the knock." Ikkaku says patting his back. Yumichika chuckled as he followed out behind him.

Renji looked at his phone. He swiped through his pictures. He frowned until he went to his cloud and saw it still on his phone. A smile came to his lips. He clicked it and saved it back into his gallery. He then grabbed his keys off his desk and headed out to find Rukia.

* * *

Over at Orihime's, Ichigo was over. They were watching a movie together under a blanket. Orihime snuggled up a bit to him, making him chuckle. He and Orihime had started dating under the radar for a few weeks now. Before they told their friends, he wanted to make sure this was something he wanted. He still had his feelings for Oichi but, with her being around Grimmjow 24/7 he could even try to approach her to talk about it. Orihime had surprised him by asking him out first. He couldn't turn her down so he went along with it. After that they spent more time together and this happened.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her. "When can we tell them Ichigo?" Orihime asks. "It feels weird not telling Oichi and the others." Ichigo looks up a bit. "Well, Oichi is still getting over Renji. I don't want to bring up her sadness when she already feels like how she feels." "I think she'd be happy for us." Orihime says. "Maybe. Let's wait until Momo's game night next week. Then we can tell them." Orihime nodded happily. "Okay!"

Deep down Orihime was worried a bit. She was used to being side line when it came to relationships so she knew how it felt when people came out with the 'We're dating now' statement. Oichi was going through a rough patch and the last thing she may have want was to hear that she and Ichigo were dating. Yet, Orihime felt like secrets shouldn't be kept away from friends. That how all of this got started. With secrets and lies.

* * *

Later that night Oichi and Grimmjow walked home laughing. "You really do have some moves. Sorry I doubted you." Oichi says. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. I'm awesome. Your welcome to tell me this everyday if you want." Oichi gigged and linked arms with him. "You do know how to make a girl feel special." "Nope. Just you." "What do you mean?" "I wouldn't go this far even to get a woman in bed. I wouldn't let her stay with me for as long as she wanted. I wouldn't have spent money to go on all these dates. I wouldn't really listen to her problems. Hell, if she didn't give it up that week I'd toss her ass back to where she came from." Oichi frowned. "That's kinda rude." "Yeah it was but, I'm not really about that anymore. I'd rather spend everything on and with you. No other girl matters in my life and I'm serious. I'm a guy who doesn't like to waste time. I want what I see and I take what I want. I want you Oichi and I plan on taking you no matter what." He reached down and grabbed her hand. "I hope you understand these words." Oichi smiled. Her heart was thumping out her chest.

Grimmjow always said such passionate things. It made her forget everything Nel kept telling her. He had told her most of his life story. She knew about his life style now with the money and women. He knew about the people he hung around and even meet them at the café. They looked like thugs but there nice to her. She did realize that Grimmjow was the type of guys who wants and stops at nothing to get it. The past few weeks all he has done was made her feel special. Something Renji use to do but stopped.

Renji made her feel lonely and sad. They never went out as much due to money and since he was always working they never had a nice dinner together. When she was stressed out she couldn't even vent to him because he wasn't there. Even when they made plans together he would sometimes plan time with his friends and not even tell her. Oichi frowned. She was getting herself down. Being with Grimmjow made her open her eyes to how Renji really treated her. How could she have been so blinded by this.

Grimmjow stopped walking. Oichi was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up sadly at Grimmjow. "Stop thinking about him." Grimmjow says. "Him?" "Your ex. Stop it. Whenever you think about him you get this sad and regretful look in your eyes. You plan on going back to him? You still think it's your fault that he left you for that other woman?" He let go of her hand. "You're always blaming yourself. For once can you just be happy that another man is willing to go beyond and…" Oichi reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's face. She brought it down to her and kissed him. Grimmjow was caught off guard. She pulled back smiling. "I wasn't thinking like that all." She says. She ran her hands down his chest and down to his stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and hugs him. "I was simply thinking about the way I was treated when I was with Renji. Hearing you say those things and your actions made me open my eyes. I never realize how distant me and Renji were becoming. I had just settle on the fact that it was always going to be like that. I thought we were getting married but all that did was blinded me even more."

She looked up at Grimmjow and smile sweetly at him. "Thank you Grimmjow. For everything you have been doing for me." Grimmjow felt his face heat up looking at that smile. His heart started to beat fast. "C-Can I kiss you?" He says. Oichi laughs a bit. "You've never asked for a kiss before." Grimmjow covered his redden face. "Shut up. You just looked so cute. I didn't want to ruin the mood you set." "Yea. You can kiss me." Oichi says. Grimmjow wraps his arm around her and leans down to kiss her. It was his soft and gentle kiss. The one Oichi could never prepare for. Her heart was fluttering out of control. Grimmjow pulled back. "Let's get home before it gets too late." He grabbed her hand and started walking again. "You're not going to push me into an alley and force yourself on me?" "No, I told I didn't want to ruin this mood…not unless you want to force myself on you." "N-No never mind…" Oichi says quickly. Grimmjow chuckled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

That next evening Oichi was waiting on Grimmjow. She had gotten off early today. For some reason Luppi wanted to be trained to take Rukia's job. She had been getting a few complaints lately but, Oichi didn't hold it against her. She was with child and this job could get a bit stressful but, it didn't hurt to train someone incase Rukia decides she can't or doesn't want to work there anymore.

She was window shopping at a new store that just opened up. It was an adult shop and it had a few items that crossed her eyesight. A cute playboy kitty outfit for starters and a bunny one. "So cute!" Oichi says smiling. She started to wonder what would happen if she brought one of these and wore it for Grimmjow. Her face heated up. "I bet he'd pounce on me…I think I'd like that." Her heated up another degree. "W-What am I saying?" She rubbed her cheek.

"Oichi?" Oichi turned to see Renji walking down the street. She frowns as the heat from her face went cold. "Renji…" "What are you doing?" "Window shopping." Oichi says turning back to the window. "At an adult theme store?" "Yes." Renji raised his eyebrow. "Since when were you into that?" "Since when do you care about what I like or not." Oichi says. "Uh huh…look things might have ended a bit badly for us..." "For me you mean. I was in fact, kicked out my house and my own money was taken from me and all." "We are never going to have a normal conversation if you keep bringing that up. You came and cleaned out nearly everything from the house. Are you still spiteful or something?" Oichi looked at him. "Renji, if I was as spiteful as much as you think I was then I would have already taken everything away from you just like you did to me. Ichi and the others want me to but what's the point. Why get back at you when it would just cause more pain." She says looking back at the store.

Renji put his hand in his pocket. "I see…so how are you doing? Rukia said work has been busy for you." Oichi sighs. "Renji what do you want? Having 'just' a conversation is not like you." Renji frowned. "I just wanted to see how you were doing these days. It's not like I can call you since you blocked all of my numbers." "There is a reason for that. It was to avoid a pointless conversation like this now, what do you want?" Renji said nothing and then shook his head. "I uh… need the codes and password for the accounts to the bills. They were written down in the books, but you took that to so, me or Rukia have to go pay up front since we can't unlock the passwords." Oichi looks at him. "You can easily change the passwords Renji. It's not that hard." Renji shrugs "Yeah but, what's the point if I can just come ask you?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "It's OYA0722 for the username and the password is RA0831." Renji nodded. "What do those even mean?" Oichi bit her lip and then shook her head. "If you can't figure that out then maybe it was never meant to be anything between us." Renji raised his eyebrow.

"Just tell me." "Renji. I gave you want you want now leave me be." Oichi says. Renji walked up to her. "Come on Oichi. Don't leave me hanging here. You can't give me that code and not expect me to ask." "Figure it out yourself."

Renji sighs. "Alright fine if you want it to be that way." He reached out to her. Oichi smacked his hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji looked at her in a bit of confusion. "What do you mean. Whenever you don't tell me something I always tickle you right on your side. It's like your happy spot." Oichi glares at him. "Do NOT touch me like this is some causal friendly greeting." "I thought you said you weren't spiteful." "Just because I'm not spiteful to what you did to me doesn't give you the right to act like how we use to be before we dated!" "Alright. Jeez…my bad. I just wanted to have some fun." "Go have fun with Rukia or someone else who isn't trying to put their life back together." "Oichi…look I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to…" "Renji please go away. I hear enough apologies from Rukia at work." Renji frowned. "Yeah, but I feel like you wont listen unless it comes from me. It looks like I can't even say what I want to say because you keep cutting me off." "What more is there to say Renji!?" Oichi yelled angrily. People stopped and started to stare at the two. "Why can't you leave me alone! You already took everything away from me! A fucking apology doesn't do shit if you don't mean it!" She yelled.

Just then a black car rolled up and stopped. They both watched as the door opened. Grimmjow got out wearing an all-black suit with blue lining and sunglasses. He removed them and frowned at Renji. Renji narrowed his eyes at him.

Grimmjow walked over to Oichi while keeping his eyes on the Renji. Reaching her, he wrapped his arm around her waist making Renji frown at him. "Any problems here?" Renji said nothing. Oichi shook her head. "No, I'm ready to go." She says moving Grimmjow's arm and walking to the car in a huff. "Oichi wait a minute. Just listen to me!" Renji says walking to her. Grimmjow blocked his path. "Fuck off will ya." "You fuck off! I need to speak with my girl!" Grimmjow frowned and grabbed Renji. He slammed him into the wall. A few people gasps at this. "She ain't your girl anymore dumbass. Remember. You left her for your side piece." Renji grits his teeth. "It's a bit to late to come crawling back you piece of shit." He pulls Renji off the wall and pushes him to the ground. He then brushes off his suit. "Stay away from Oichi. In due time, I'll make her forget all the shit you put her through." He walked off to the car.

Renji got up and watched Grimmjow get in the car with a teary eye Oichi. He watched as he could see faintly, Grimmjow rubbing her head. He said something to her and she nods. Grimmjow sent a slight glare to Renji before pulling off, speeding down the street.

He watched them go. He rubbed his chest slightly. He was a bit ticked. 'How could she even be around a guy like that. She hates flashy men and he is no doubt flashy.' Renji shook his head. 'No. I don't care who she is with. I have Rukia and our child to think of. I shouldn't be thinking about what kind of men Oichi is with now. I burned that bridge and there is no turning back now.' Renji says to himself. He cursed at himself mentally for yelling out how Oichi was still his girl. "Such an idiot…" He got up and walked off still feeling a lingering of irritation and a bit of embarrassment.

Oichi rubbed her eyes. "Don't cry. He's not worth your tears." Grimmjow says. "It's just…I keep realizing how much of an idiot I've been." "What happened?" "He just appeared out of nowhere and claimed that he wanted to see how I was doing. Then he asked me for the password and username to the bills which he could have changed himself. When I didn't tell him what the code's I use for the bills meant he tried to tickle me like everything he did to me was just though out the door because I told him I wasn't spiteful…" Grimmjow frowned. "What are the codes?" "OYA0722 and RA0831…" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "OYA?" "It's Oichi Yamamoto Abarai and then my birthday month and day." "I see…that means the other code is his name and birthday and the fucker couldn't figure it out." Oichi looked down and linked her fingers together. Grimmjow reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Don't get down. Think about this instead. Our birthdays are in the same month. Yours the 21st and mine the 31st you should take that as a sign." "A sign?" "That maybe we were meant together. It just took us some time to find each other." Oichi smiles a bit. She moved one of her hands and placed it on his. "Yeah. Maybe your right."

* * *

As a day or two passed into the weekend, Oichi was sleeping with Grimmjow's arm wrapped around her. They were both just getting in from a long night of work. Even Grimmjow was too tired to do anything to her. Oichi phone rang. She popped up from the sudden noise, waking Grimmjow. Oichi rubbed the sleep from her eye. Grimmjow frowned and reached over to grab her cell. It was Ichigo calling her so he answered. "You better have a damn good reason for why your calling this fucking early." Grimmjow growled out. "Shut up. Put Oichi on the phone. I need to speak with her." "She's sleep." Grimmjow says. Oichi was under the blanket about to doze back off. "Lair. Oichi is always up." "She had a long night so fuck off berry. Can't this wait until later." "It's important." "Well it will just have to wait." "Grimmjow wa-…" Grimmjow hangs up and places her phone next to his. He turns over and wraps his arm back over Oichi who was cuddling under the blanket.

A few hours later Grimmjow woke up to something sweet smelling. He sat up. His spike hair had lost its spike and was slightly hanging down over his face. He yawned and got up, heading to the kitchen. There was a cup of coffee on the table and his paper work was neatly stacked up. Oichi was at the stove cooking some pancakes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a slim black night dress that had a batman symbol on it. Grimmjow walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." Oichi smiles. "Grimmjow it's almost noon." "And?" He sniffs. "Smells good." "Well I do run a café. It would be weird if I didn't know how to cook a bit." Grimmjow places his head on hers. "Listen Oichi. I've been thinking. Why don't we make it official already?" "Official?" "Yeah. We've been going out on dates for a while now. I know almost everything about you. Add to the fact that you basically live with me now and you're even cooking me breakfast. Don't you think it's about time we made 'us' a thing? It would be kinda of…weird if this kept going." Oichi nodded. "That's true…but…" "Don't worry. I still wont lay my hands on you just yet other than the things we already do, like this." His hands went to her breast and squeezed them. Oichi gasps. "Grimmjow! I'm cooking here." "No bra this morning? All the better." Grimmjow says as he rubs and squeezes them. Oichi moans a bit. He rubs her hardening nipples making her body jolt. "Don't…" Oichi says. Grimmjow chuckles. "Feels good?" Oichi leans her head back. "Can I finish cooking please…don't you have w-work? I don't want you to go in on an empty stomach." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "So I take it we are official?" Oichi blushed and nodded. "Yeah…but I still want to look for my own place." "What for? Just live with me like you're doing now." "Even so it wouldn't hurt to have my own place. Plus, what if I need to run away when you try to jump me." Grimmjow rolls his eyes and let her go. "Like I'd let you get away so that's a no." Oichi pouted slightly. "How about I just find us a better place to live then." Grimmjow says, walking to the table. Oichi fixed him some pancakes, eggs, bacon and a butter piece of toast. She sat the plate in front of him. "Me and you?" Grimmjow pulled her into his lap. "Duh, who else would I be talking about? You really think I'm gonna look for a place just for you to run away to? Nope. Your mine now and I don't plan on letting you go." He holds her tightly. "I'll make sure of that. Now let's celebrate our first official couple evening. Give me a kiss." Oichi giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I guess…but only if you ask nicely." "That was asking nicely. I didn't force it on you so that should be enough." Oichi rolled her eyes and gives him a kiss.

She pulled back. Grimmjow licked his lips and rubbed her leg. "So, when would you like to give Nel a heart attack?" Oichi sighs. "I don't think I'm ready for that." "I don't mind keeping us a secret but are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked her. "No, I don't want to keep secrets from my friends even if they are against it. Secrets is what got me into that whole situation. It's better to let everyone know u front sooner than later." "Suits me. I can care less what they think." Oichi ran her fingers though his un spiky hair. "I guess we can go to game night tomorrow night and let them know…only thing about that is everyone including Renji and Rukia will be there." Grimmjow frowned. "Does it matter? You're with me now. Don't you want to move on like they did?" Oichi nodded. "Yea." "Then I guess we're going to game night. You can show me off if you like. I am pretty much going to be the hottest thing that stepped into the room." Oichi laughed. "I'll let you think that." They share another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday night Grimmjow was driving Oichi to Momo's house for game night. She was wearing a green and white striped sweater dress with black flats. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing her glasses. Grimmjow was wearing causal clothes instead of one of his suits. He wore a black t-shirt with a panther paw on the front and button up light plaid jacket and blue jeans. He had his sunglasses on top of his head. Oichi was texting on her phone smiling.

"Who are you texting?" Grimmjow asked. "My sister. I told her about Renji and she's been blowing up my phone." "Your happy about that?" Oichi laughed. "Her insults are the best. I can't help but laugh. She says give her the time and place and she'd send killer bunnies to eat up his house." Grimmjow chuckled. "How terrifyingly cute." Oichi nodded. "Yeah." "Did you tell her about us." Oichi nodded. "Yeah. She wants pictures of you and me together and she wants to meet you. Says she doesn't want to miss interrogating you." "Interrogating?" Oichi rolls her eyes. "It's something my family does when someone new walks into someone's life. It would just be her though. My mom, dad, and other sister doesn't know yet. I asked her to keep quiet for a while."

Oichi looked at him. "By the way. Why are you wearing shades?" Grimmjow smirks. "Don't you think they look sexy on me?" Oichi giggles. "They do fit you better then glasses." "You look sexy in glasses. Why don't you wear them more often?" "They get in the way when I'm working and what not. I wear glasses on nights like game night or when I'm reading." Grimmjow reached over and rubbed her cheek. "Nervous?" Oichi grabbed his hand and linked it with hers. "A bit…I'm aware of how Nel is going to be but, I'm worried about Ichigo." "Berry head?" "I'm aware of his feelings for me. There was never a time or place to talk about it." Grimmjow pat her head. "He'll be fine. That Berry head will be fine. If anything, he'd fake it and move on. He would be happy that your happy at the least." Oichi smiled. "I hope so. I don't want him to be upset. He has done a lot for me. He's protected me, took up for me when me and Renji were together, he was like the big brother I've always wanted really. My parents thought he'd be the one for me but I just didn't see it."

Grimmjow slows down the car. "Is this the place?" Oichi looked up to see a huge house. There was a long drive way with lights on the side of the bath. There were already cars parked in the driveway and the lights were on the bottom floor. "Yeah this is it." "Damn…looks like a mansion. Didn't think your friends would be rich…" "Meh. It's a shared place. Four bedrooms, 3 and a half bathrooms, a grand Terrance, and a private pond in the back. We use that in the summer when we have cook outs and stuff. Momo, Kira, and Hisagi stay here together sometimes even though Hisagi has his own place. They share the bills and whatnot so since it's huge we have everything big over here. We plan on throwing a Halloween party if work doesn't get to busy."

Grimmjow pulled into the driveway and parked. "Sounds like you guys have a good time together." He turned the car off. "Is that ass wipe's car here?" Oichi shrugs. "I don't know if he carpooled or not." She looked around at the cars. "Kind of hard to tell but I don't see a car I don't recognize." Grimmjow got out and so did she. "Let's just have fun tonight. I did come here to show you off so do your best!" Oichi says grabbing her bag. Grimmjow chuckled. "You got it babe. I'll embarrass you so bad that your face will be a permanent shade of red." Oichi smacked his arm. "I'm just kidding!" Grimmjow says grabbing her hand. "I'll make sure your enjoy yourself tonight." He pulled her into a kiss. Oichi sighs into the kiss, pushing back a bit. They pulled apart. "I really do like kissing those lips of yours." Grimmjow says walking her to the door.

"Just keep it in your pants okay? Some of the games can get pretty heated." Grimmjow smirked. "Oooo…is that right huh." Oichi shakes her head as she rings the doorbell. It was opened by Momo. "You're here!" Momo says. She hugs Oichi. "I was so worried that you wouldn't show up!" "I couldn't miss your parties Momo." Momo stepped back and looked at Grimmjow. "You brought a date!?" Oichi blushed. "Uh Y-Yeah…" Oichi says. Momo giggles. "I knew you two were going to. It's a super givin since you to flirted so much!" Oichi's blushed deeper. "M-Momo…" Momo giggled. "Sorry. Come on in. Everyone is almost here."

She lets them in, closes the door, and the leads them to the living room. Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, Kira, Rangiku, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and the rest of their friends were sitting in the circle sofa already in a heated argument about a card game they were playing.

Ichigo through down his cards. "I telling you Ikkaku you can't throw down just any card! Didn't anyone tell you about the rules of spades!" Ikkaku threw his cards down. "What the hell kind of game is this!? Explain how the number 2 beats a 5!" Nel sighs. "This is why we need to stick to uno or something easy. I don't feel like explaining the rules to you again." She says throwing her hand down. Yumichika chuckled as he threw his hand down as well. "Hell I told ya'll I didn't want to play this shit! Where the drinks at!" Ikkaku says. Momo shook his head. "I told you Kira and Hisagi will be back in a bit. Oichi and Grimmjow are here!"

"Who!?" They all looked to see Oichi and Grimmjow. "Um hi." Oichi says waving. Nel frowned. "Oh come on Oichi! This is the one day I can relax without looking at him!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you to…" Ichigo sighs. "Well come on. We are going to get started on phase 10 since Ikkaku over can play spades. Oichi nodded. "Okay. Any penalty?" "Not yet, drinks aren't here." Oichi and Grimmjow took a set on the front section of the couch. There wasn't a tv in the living room. It was in the entertainment room instead.

Ikkaku was eyeing Grimmjow as Ichigo started shuffling the cards. "Got a staring problem or something?" Grimmjow says. Ikkaku narrowed his eyes. "Don't you work for Aizen?" "Yeah and?" "You aren't planning anything are you…" "If I were you would never know." Ikkaku glared at him. Oichi frowned. "Please stop it Ikkaku…I would really like this night to be fun as always. No drama. No fighting. We are all friends here." "Yeah, we're friends but this dog is working for the enemy so I say…" Rangiku reached over and smacked Ikkaku's head. "OW! What are you doing!" Rangiku pats his head making him pissed. "Your ruining a fun time here baldly. Does it matter who he works for? He's here with Oichi so that makes him our friend to. So shut up and get over it." Ikkaku growls out before crossing his arm. "Whatever…"

Ichigo started passing out the cards. "Trust me Ikkaku, Grimmjow wont do anything as long as he is petted and feed." Grimmjow chuckled. "Got jokes berry." Ichigo smirked. "All night." Oichi picked up her cards. Grimmjow leans over. "So what is this called again?" "Phase 10. It's like a advance game of UNO. The goal is to finish all your phases before everyone else. You make pairs by going by this card here." She held up the card of phases. "Do all ten and you win!"

Grimmjow nodded. "Okay so…2 sets of 3?" "Okay so two sets means you pick these cards." She grabbed three number 2 cards and three number four cards and set them out. "That's the first phase. So we passed the first phase now we just have to get rid of all our cards. Once that's down the deck is reshuffle and we move on to the second phase." "Sounds simple…" Grimmjow says.

Minutes passed and the group was already in a heated battled of cards. Nel was in the lead with her phases with Ichigo behind her and Oichi behind him. Oichi sighs. She was on a run of seven but she didn't have the numbers she needed. Grimmjow was learning the game very well. Oichi showed him how he could take cards from the deck and how to hit the other players cards. In her hand Oichi had 1 through 6 all she was looking for was a seven. Grimmjow hit Ikkaku's card and grabbed the seven he had been eyeing on the deck. Oichi smiled and set out the rest of the cards. "Yay!" She giggled. Grimmjow smiled at her. Playing this game was intense but fun. It would have been deemed to bitchy if he brought this up at work but, it fits in this environment.

Momo was in the kitchen making snacks with Orihime and Tatsuki. "You think they are dating?" Tatsuki says. "Yeah I think so. She was blushing like crazy when I asked if she brought him as a date." Momo says. "When doesn't she blush though…Grimmjow might be here just to keep Renji away from her." Tatsuki says. Orihime nodded. "Yeah, she called me and told me what happened the other day." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Men…they never know how valuable something is until it's lost. He can't just go back up to Oichi and think she'd be okay after what happened. I don't think any person man or female can forgive so easily."

Momo looked down at the finger snacks she was making. "That is true…but Oichi would never hold all that hate and anger in her heart and even if she did I can tell that Grimmjow is helping her though it." They looked at her. "At the café she think we didn't notice but we see the dried tear marks even when she tries to hid it behind make up. When knew she went in the back and cried after Rukia leaves with Renji. Even when she tried to mask her sadness we could tell. I wonder if she noticed that she smiled less and less those passed days…" Momo smiles. "However, the month she's been with Grimmjow she smiles a lot more. The dried tear marks are barely there. She looks happy again. I think she and Grimmjow are dating and if they aren't then maybe we should help them." Orihime and Tatsuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Oichi deserves to be happy again."

The door bell rings. "Sounds like Kira is back with the drinks." Momo says. She walked out in the living room just in time to see the table groan in defeat. Nell had one the game. "Hell yeah! The queen at phase 10!" Momo laughed as she went to the front door. She opened. "Ah, Rukia and Renji! Welcome!" Rukia and Renji stepped in. Renji's belly was showing a bit now. She was wearing a maternity shirt with cute ruffles on the lining and black leggings and flats. Renji was wearing a white shirt with a blue jean vest and black jeans. "Yo. Sorry for being late." "No issues. Everyone is here. We are just waiting on the drinks. In the living room." She says. Renji nodded and grabbed Rukia's hand. They walked into the living and frowned. They saw Grimmjow and Oichi deep into their hand. Grimmjow was leaning over her looking at her cards. "Use these…" He said. Oichi nodded putting her cards out. Rukia sighs and looks away. Renji kept his eyes on Grimmjow. Ikkaku cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and turn to see Renji and Rukia standing there. "Oh…hey there…" Nel says frowning. She went back to the game. Oichi sighs mentally and looks back at her hand. Grimmjow paid them no mind. "Rukia come sit. You need to get off your feet." Ichigo says. Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Thanks…" Rukia and Renji took set near Yumichika. Renji was still looking at Grimmjow and Oichi.

"Hold the hell up Nel…you can't do that." Grimmjow says. Nel looked up. "Do what?" "You can't draw when it isn't even your turn!" "Says who!?" "The fucking rules! I've watched you do that twice!" They looked at her. "Ahhh! Nel your cheating!" Oichi says pouting. Nel shrugs. "You all be so into the game, I didn't think you would notice and you guys never did…thanks Grimmjow…" Grimmjow smirked. "Your welcome. I'd do anything to mess your flow up." Nel huffed out and placed her hand down. "Jerk…" Grimmjow chuckled as he threw Oichi's cards out. "Like I'll let you claim the title of queen. I think Oichi is more fitting for that." Oichi blushed a bit as she tried to ignore his words.

* * *

The door bell rings back and Momo goes back to the door. "Finally! Guys! The drinks are here!" Momo says. "Finally!" Ikkaku says throwing his hands in. "Now let's get this game night really started!"

Once everyone had their choice of drink Momo led them to the entertainment room. She had the xbox connect running with a dancing game on. A separate table next to the windows for the smokers and a place for them to play a game of cards. A bar Where Hisagi was stocking the rest of the drinks. A pool table, the doors that lead to back pond and a small terrace.

Oichi, Orihime, Momo, and Rangiku started up the dancing game. Nel, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Renji were at the card table. Rukia was sitting at the bar with Shuuhei. Yumichika, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu were at the pool table.

Grimmjow sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Renji was sitting next to him, Ichigo on the other side, Nel in front and Ikkaku beside her. "Hey pass on over here why don't ya?" Ikkaku says. Grimmjow tossed on to him and a light. "Thanks. So what are we playing?" Momo walked over and set some poker chips down. "I think this is more your style Ikkaku." Ikkaku smirked. "Poker huh? I guess this will be fine. Don't cry when you guys lose." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Says the man who can't play a single game of spades without re booking."

Oichi swiped going to a song going to mix. It played through a different mixture of songs. "Orihime you game?" Orihime nodded. "Yeah! This time I'll beat you." Oichi giggled as they got in spot and waited for the count down.

"So is Oichi and that security guy dating?" Uryu whispered to Tatsuki. She shrugs. "Don't know. Momo said that it was her date." "Maybe it hasn't reached that level yet. I think he's here to keep her away from Renji and Rukia." Tatsuki gets her shot ready. "Momo wants to play 'that' game to help get the tension and stuff off the air and maybe push them to that next level a bit." "Are you sure? That game brought out a lot of…secrets…about each other. It didn't go all that well for some of us." "That's why it's going to be the last game of the night. Once we get all this fun stuff out the way. Maybe this would be for the best…"

Grimmjow had his cards face down looking over at Oichi and Orihime dance. There were a bit neck and neck but Oichi was hitting each note with perfects and greats while Orihime were hitting the notes with greats, goods, and okay. Grimmjow eyes wonder down to Oichi's put. The sweater dress hugged her body tightly. 'Damn…she has a nice ass…' Renji frowned as he cleared his throat. "You plan on joining in the game?" Grimmjow looked at him. "I will once baldly over there decides if he wants to keep his hand or not." Renji looked over at Ikkaku who was glaring hard at his cards. "We should have played gold fish…" Ichigo says rolling his eyes. "Maybe that's a game for you…" "Shut up I'm think!" Ikkaku yelled. Nel places her cards down. We are going to be here forever!" Grimmjow chuckles as he looks back over to Oichi. He watched her movements. Just like at the club she let the music take over. 'She could be a great dancer…'

"Maybe you should keep your eyes on the game." Renji asked. Grimmjow sighs. "You got something to say to me?" Renji looked at him. "Just saying maybe focus more on the game." Grimmjow chuckled. "Now, why would I do that when I can enjoy Oichi dancing. She's cute when she's having fun and no worrying about shit heads like you." Grimmjow says blowing out smoke. "What was that?" "I don't mind repeating myself but, I wont ruin Oichi's night. Beside I'll make sure she wont have to deal with you or your side bitch tonight." Renji growled and got up, knocking the chair over. He tried to reach out for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabbed his arm, pulled him down on the table and pins it behind his back. Ichigo and Nel sighs. Ikkaku chuckles. "You got some moves." Rukia frowned and got up. "Renji!" Oichi and Orihime stops dancing. "Grimmjow what are you doing?" "He came at me so I just defended myself." Oichi walked over to him and pulled him off a Renji. "Grimmjow you promised you wouldn't." "Yeah, yeah. I know but, he came at me." Oichi pouted at him. "Alright, jeez…so maybe I said something to edge him on. My bad. I'll behave. Go enjoy your dancing."

Renji rubbed his arm. "Renji are you okay?" Rukia asked. "Yeah, don't worry about it. You didn't have to get up." Rukia frowned at Grimmjow. "Did you have to be so…" "Just leave it alone Rukia." Renji says. Rukia kept her frown at Grimmjow who ignored her. He sat back down. "So badly. You finish thinking yet?" Momo sighs. "Things are still so tense…"

She walked over to the stereo and turned it on. A loud techno beat started pulsing through the speakers through the room. "Oooh! Nice." Nel says bobbing her head. Shuuhei walked over to Oichi and handed her a drink. "It's a rum punch cocktail." Oichi sipped on it. "Mmmm. Your drinks are the best!" Shuuhei smiles and pats her head. "I got a lot of them so you can try them out tonight." "Sounds good! I can't wait." The cup was then taken from Oichi by Grimmjow. He sips on it. "It's super sweet…" Shuuhei looks at him. "Of course it is. Oichi does like really sweet things. It suits her personality. Don't you think?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Shuuhei. "Um…can I have it back…" Grimmjow looked down to Oichi who was looking up at him. She pouted. "Get your own drink. He made it for me." Grimmjow chuckled. "Your so stingy about your drinks. It's cute." Oichi blushed and took her cup. "dummy…" She mumbled. She walked over to Orihime who was dancing with Nel and Momo.

* * *

The night went smoothly and the tense air started to disappear. After an hour of dancing, the group was sitting in on the couch laughing playing truth or dare, something Grimmjow found kind of stupid, at first.

Momo was looking around. "Okayy…Oichi!" "Yeah?" "Truth or dare?" "Ummm…dare?" Momo smirked. "Dare huh…I dare you to…tongue kiss Grimmjow." Oichi face turned red. "Say what!?" Grimmjow smirked. Momo smiled. "Come onnnn he's your date right? Give him a reward for coming all this way here with you." Grimmjow chuckled. "If you don't want to your gonna have to do a penalty." She pointed to the bar where Shuuhei was making a mystery drink. "Last time someone had it, that didn't end well haha." Momo says. "Mmm…Momo…" Momo smiled. "Come on! Do it!" Oichi looked at Grimmjow. "Need me to lead?" "N-No! I can do it…" Grimmjow laughed at her redden cheeks. She gets closer to him and leans up and then back off. "I…Can I t-take the d-drink…" She says holding her cheeks. Her heart was pound to fast so couldn't be so bold as to…

Grimmjow poked her cheek, making her look up. He then planted a kiss on her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Oichi's mind went blank from the kiss until she pushed back into the kiss, forcing his tongue out and pushing hers in his. There tongue rubbed against each other making her moan just a bit. She then broke the kiss with a redden face in a dazed. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryu were blushing at that steamy kiss. Momo giggled at that. "Way to go Oichi! Though you had some help from Grimmjow. I'll let it go this time." Grimmjow licked his lips chuckling. "You're getting better." He mumbles. Oichi snapped out of her dazed. "S-Shut up…"

"Go ahead Oichi, it's on you." Oichi sighs as she calmed her heart down. "Okay…Orihime. Truth or Dare." Orihime hummed. "Truth." "Is it true that you and Ichigo are dating?" Orihime and Ichigo eyes widen and both of their faces turned red. "W-What?" Oichi smiled. "Well?" Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other. "Yes…" Orihime says looking down. Nel giggled. "Aw don't put your head down. It's cute that you guys are dating now." Orihime sighed. "I just didn't want anyone to be mad or upset." "Why would we do that?" Orihime looked at Oichi.

"Ah…I see." Oichi says. She smiles at them. "Thanks for thinking about me but I'm fine. Really. If you two are happy then I fully support you both." Orihime smiles. "Really!?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, besides you to are kind crappy about hiding that fact." Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "You two keep looking at each other every second. Not that hard to put two and two together." Tatsuki says. Ichigo frowned. "If you say that then what about Grimmjow over here?" Grimmjow was drinking a beer. "What?" "You've been eyeing Oichi all night." Nel shrugs. "It's Grimmjow. Looking at a woman like a piece is like a thing for him." Grimmjow frowned. "I never looked at you like a piece of meat. It made me sick to my stomach when I tried." Nel frowned. "What was that you ass!" "Just speaking the truth…" "Oh so your saying I'm making you sick?" "Basically." "You piece of trash!" "Takes one to know one." Nel stood up but was quickly pulled back down by Uryu and Chad. Oichi rolled her eyes. "Anywaysss…why don't we move on. Orihime it's on you." Orihime rubbed her chin. "Mmmm…She looked at Nel who was glaring at Grimmjow and Oichi who was pulling on his ear. "Okay! Nel truth or dare!" "Dare." Nel says. Orihime smiles. "I dare you to make out with Oichi!" Everyone looked at her in shocked. "Say what?" Nel asked. "Was that not a good one?" Orihime said rubbing her head. "No, I think it was great!" Ikkaku says. "Come you two. Get to kissing!" Yumichika had his phone on record. Oichi blushed. "Why am I getting targeted!" Nel got up and smirked. "I will happy do this dare in front of you!" She says pointing at Grimmjow, who was frowning.

Usually he'd find it a turn for two girls to be kissing in front of him but, this is Nel…Knowing her she'd taking it to far.

Nel walked over to Oichi and pushed Grimmjow over. "Move over ass wipe. I get to have Oichi to myself right now." "Wait a second Nel! Why are you so excited about this!" "No use in backing down Oichi. Grimmjow doesn't even know all the things we done heehee." Grimmjow rasied his eyebrow. "What are you talking about!?" Nel licked her lips. "Let's show him that proper face of yours." "Nel wait!"

Nel pounced on Oichi. She kissed her deeply pushing their bodies close together. Grimmjow eyes were widen as he watched them make out. Yumichika was happily recording this. "Oh this will be a nice tease for later haha." Renji gulped at this. Nel stuck her tongue in Oichi's mouth making them both moan out. Their faces were flushed. Shuuhei mouth was open as he overpoured his drink. Nel's hand wrapped around Oichi's back pulling her closer. Grimmjow frowned. The more he watched Nel dominate Oichi the more pissed he got.

Nel pulled back from a flustered Oichi. She giggled. "Your so cute Oichi. Maybe we should become a couple. Then Grayson really will have two mom's." Oichi was breathing a bit hard. Nel chuckled and went for another round until Grimmjow grabbed her. "I think that's enough." Grimmjow says pulling her away from Oichi. He pushed her on top of Ichigo and Orihime. "Hey! I wasn't done." "Well you are now!" Grimmjow says pulling Oichi closer to him. "Oh? Are you jealous that I made Oichi feel great? Nel says sitting up. "How about you keep your hands off what's mine." Grimmjow says. "What's yours? It makes you sound like you and Oichi are together." "We are together." Grimmjow says.

Everyone was silent. Nel started to laughed. "Right. Like I'm gonna believe you and Oichi are dating. Yeah, you let her live with you but Oichi would never date a guy like you." "Hooo?" "If you knew Oichi as much as we all know Oichi you are so not her type. You're a flashy ass who likes to waste money on women and booze. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you treat every single person like a object. Oichi would never…"

Oichi, coming back out of her daze, shook her head. "Um…actually…" Nel looked at her. "Come on Oichi. Don't tell me you are actually considering it." Oichi twirled her fingers. "It's…true. We um…we're dating now." She says blushing. "Sorry...I was trying to find a better time to tell everyone..."

Momo pouted. "What!? Oh come on!" They looked at her. "Momo? You okay?" Momo crossed her arms. "Man…I was so going to try to get you to together after tonight. After this we were going to play strip poker and then we were going to play that game were I was going have Oichi strip down in front of Grimmjow!" Grimmjow smirked. "I like her. She's got some good ideas." Oichi was looking at Nel who was still processing this. "Are you serious? Are you really dating Grimmjow? Out of all people? Grimmjow!?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. I know you wouldn't approve but…" Nel stood up. "It's time for a meeting!" She yelled. She grabbed Orihime and Oichi and headed upstairs to the room. Momo got up. "I want to come to please!" She and the other girls followed after her.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he picked up another beer. Ichigo and the others were looking at him. "If you have something to say, then fucking say it. Pisses me off when you all are just staring at me." Renji crossed his arms. Rukia had went upstairs as well. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but right now there were something that need to be said.

Upstairs, Oichi was sitting cross legged on the bed while Nel was going off. "Are you serious Oichi!? Your dating that lump of coal down there! I told you what he does to woman and his lifestyle! I don't want you ended up like what happened with Renji!" Oichi sighs. "I know Nel…you've told me over and over again. I can't say this will be different but neither would any other relationship I go into. If I keep that thought in my head then I'd never be able to trust any relationship I get into." Nel crossed her arms. "Grimmjow is a man who only wants! He is going to use you and then dump you like nothing! He always do and always has!"

The door opened and Momo walked in. "I think they would make a wonderful couple. They are really cute together." She says walking. Rangiku, Tasaki, and Rukia walked in as well. Nel frowned even more. "Why are you up here?" Rukia looked down. "W-Well…It would have seem weird for me to be the only girl down there. Don't worry I'll stay out your way up here." She walks over and sits on the chair. Nel rolls her eyes. "Oichi, I'm telling you he is bad news. Next thing you know your gonna have a belly just like mine and then he dips on you."

Rangiku sits beside Oichi. "I don't know Nel. I say we let her go for it. I know your worried abut her but, this is Oichi's life and her choices." "I know that but look what it already did for her." She says glancing at Rukia. "Nel…" "I can't accept it Oichi. I just can't. That jerk ruin my life. I just don't want him ruining yours." Oichi smiled. "I know Nel but, I think he's changed a bit. I know very well about his lifestyle and not just from you. He has told me all the many things he's done. He told me how he somewhat retreated how it ended between you and him." Nel huffed out. "I'm sure he did. He didn't want anything to do with Grayson." "Yeah, but he's trying now. He's been spending more time with him and it shows that he does care."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh…Nel your so pathetic." Nel looked at her. "Say what?" "I see what this is about. This isn't just about Oichi hooking up with Grimmjow." "Oh? Then what is it about?" "This is either about you still having feelings over Grimmjow or your still so angry and stuck up that you can't even see how far Grimmjow is changing."

"I do not have any feelings for that man and I am not stuck up about him either. I just don't want Oichi walking down the same path I did with him." "How about you let Oichi be happy? She has heard all of your warnings and your useless down talking about Grimmjow and she is still willing to give him a shot. Just let it be and if he happens to do the same thing like Renji then we kick his ass. Plain and simple." Nel bit her lip. Oichi stood up. "Nel. Thank you for looking over me about this. You're a really go friend and unlike last time I am listening to you. I hear you loud and clear but, Grimmjow is trying to change. He doesn't do any of the things he's done before. He's even cut down on smoking. He hasn't even...we haven't really…had um…sex. He's still waiting for me to say it's okay…" Nel sighs. Momo walks up to Nel. "Come on Nel! Let's support this cute relationship! Look how happy Oichi is now. Don't you want her to be happy? Then look how protective Grimmjow got over her. Don't you want her to be protected. Then looks at that steamy kiss they had earlier. Don't you want her to be…" "Momo I think we get it." Oichi says.

Momo smiles. "Sorry. More so, I think Oichi should make her own choices. Grimmjow seems like a very nice person anyways. Let's see what happens okay?" She hugs Nel from behind. "What do you say." Nel looks at Oichi. "Fine. I'll support you and only you until I see that Grimmjow has 'changed'." Oichi smiled and hugged her. "Thank you!" Nel hugged her back. "I guess even some people can change but the moment he hurts you, I'll kill him." Oichi giggled. "I know."

Back downstairs, the guys were watching a game. Renji wanted to say something but, he thought it would be best not to upset the flow of the party. Oichi looked…happy…and he didn't want to add anymore stress to her weight load.

The girls came back downstairs. Oichi was smiling as she skipped to Grimmjow. She climbs over the couch and slides next to him. He places his arm around her. "So everything went well?" "Nope!" Oichi says just as Nel smacked Grimmjow in the back of the head. "What the fuck is your deal woman!" Grimmjow yelled, rubbing his head. Nel was glaring deadly at him, quickly shutting him up. "One time Grimmjow. I only need one phone call from Oichi, crying about something you did, I'll place your head on the platter and feed it to the pigs." Grimmjow felt a chill run down his spine at Nel's dark and deadly glare. Oichi smiles. "She doesn't approve but she's happy for me at least. Right Nel?" Nel smiled at Oichi. "As long as your happy. Don't care much about Grimmjow." She says jumping over the couch and sitting next to him. "Just give me a reason Grimmjow." She says smiling coldly.

* * *

The night went on and more drinks were passed out. The music was blasting to a techno mix song. Oichi was dancing by herself with a cup in her hand. Orihime and Ichigo were dancing next to a bar. Grimmjow was out back smoking with Ikkaku. Renji was in the kitchen with Rukia eating. Nel, Momo, Rangiku, and Tasaki was at the bar laughing up a drunken storm. Kira, Uryu, Yumichika, and Kira were playing pool once more. Shuuhei walked over to a happy Oichi who was humming and dancing with the rhythm.

He looked out the glass door where Grimmjow and Ikkaku were. They had their backs turned while smoking. Shuuhei grabbed Oichi's hand and spins her. "Mind if I cut in." He says smirking. He quickly switched her empty cup for a full one. Oichi giggled as they danced together. "I missed dancing with you Oichi." Shuuhei says. "Did you now? Last time we dance you couldn't keep up." She says sipping on her cup. Shuuhei chuckled. "I've been practicing." Oichi stuck her tongue out. "Is that right. Well, we will see now huh."

Momo spins around and claps her hands. "Yeah! A dance off! Dance! Dance! Dance!" She says pumping her fist in the air. Nel laughed. "I think you had to many Momo." "I have so! I'm just getting started!" She says with sparkles in her eyes. Nel laughed more as they watched Shuuhei and Oichi dance. Nel smirks as she eyes the back door. 'Let's see his reaction…'

Outside, Grimmjow blew out smoke. "For a guy who works with Aizen you aren't all that bad." Grimmjow glances at Ikkaku. "If I asked you what he was really planning, would you tell me?" Grimmjow looked out into the night sky. "Depends on how much you pay me." "You'd turn on your boss for some money? Where is your loyalty." "That company isn't run on loyalty like your precious divisions. We do what we do for money, power, authority, and fear. If you have neither one of them you can't climb ranks. If you can't climb ranks then they deem you useless and 'take care' of you." Grimmjow says. Ikkaku looks at him. "How many have you 'take care' of…" Grimmjow put his cigarette out and turned to look in the living room. He frowned when he saw Oichi and Shuuhei dancing together. He walked to the door. "…to many to keep count…" He mumbles as he goes back inside. Ikkaku narrowed his eyes slightly but, goes back to smoking.

Oichi had her eyes closed as she danced. Shuuhei looked at her up and down. She was so sexy when she was dancing. He reached out to place a hand on her hip but, was stopped when Grimmjow pulled her away from him. Oichi opens her eyes and found herself being twirled around. "HeeHee, are you going to dance with me now?" Grimmjow smiles. "Damn right." He shot a glare at Shuuhei who sighed and went back to the bar. The girls laughed at seeing Grimmjow being protective. Nel sighs. "Maybe the big lump has changed. I guess it would be so bad but to trust him just a little."

* * *

A month later, Friday morning of October, the weekend of Halloween. Nel, Oichi, and Grayson were out for breakfast. Oichi was in her uniform for work. She was on her way there until Rukia called and asked if they can switch shifts. Nel wanted to start taking about where to hold Grayson's birthday at. He was nine months now. His birthday was next month on November 17th. She wanted to take him to chucky cheese but when she learned that one of her ex's ran the place she went against it.

Oichi was in a slight daze as Nel talked. "I wanna do a bubble theme. He really likes bubbles lately. You should see how excited he gets when Orihime blows them. Isn't that right sweetie." Grayson was eating a soft muffin. "Yes! Blow!" Nel giggles and then looks at Oichi. "Oichi are you listening?" Oichi snapped out of her thoughts. "O-Oh sorry Nel. I was just thinking…" Nel sighs. "It can't be about him is it?" Oichi blushed a bit. "Well it is okay now since we are dating…" Nel grumbles something out about Grimmjow being a jerk.

Oichi giggles to herself then she looked back at Nel. "Um…can I ask you a personal question? About Grimmjow?" "Sure." Oichi blushed. "H-How good is he?" Nel hums. "In bed you mean?" Oichi nodded. Nel shakes her head. "I hate to say it but he is damn good in bed. I have yet to meet another man who can throw down like him. He can be like a wild animal and his stamina is amazing! I remember this one time before Grayson was learned of we went for hours. I passed out but when I woke up like an hour later he was still ready to go. Then he has another more…passive side to him." Nel rubbed her cheeks as her cheeks turned red. "It happened only once but, my gosh…it's so hard to even explain his movements. Its heavenly. Just thinking about it just makes me…" Nel shook her head and cleared her throat. "A-All I mean is that…well…crap…" Oichi laughed. "I see…so I have something to look forward to I guess."

Nel nodded. "Now about Grayson's party?" Oichi turned to him. "Hi!" Grayson says waving at one of the waiters. She giggled and waved at him. "Such a friendly baby." Oichi says. "I think a bubble theme is okay but there is always that risk of the soap getting in his eyes." Nel nodded. "True…well it be at my place so I'm sure it will be fine."

Oichi phone rings. "Hmm. Wonder who could be calling me." She smiles, looking at the phone. "Grimmjow." Nel frowned as she answered it. "Hey Grimmjow." "Hey, you still at breakfast?" "Yeah. Is there something wrong?" "No, I just wanted to see what you were doing." "Oh?" "Yeah, what time you going in for work?" "Well Rukia wanted to work my 9 to 5 shift so I'll be covering her 4 to 11 shift tonight." "Okay. I found this nice complex that might work for us. It's actually a new spot that's still developing more in a country part. I think you might like it. Wanna check it out before you go in?" "Sure! It sounds great Grimmjow." "Alright, let me know when your done and I'll come get you." "Okay we should be done in a few." "See you then." Oichi smiles as they hung up at the same time. "What did he want?" "He found a nice complex. He wants to show me before I go to work." Nel sits back. "Well wasn't that nice. Oichi nodded. "Yeah I know. I figured since we are going to be staying together it might be best to look for something a bit bigger for the both of us. Especially when little Grayson starts coming over. I bet he'd want his own room eventually." Nel smiles. "True but, I doubt he has any issues sleeping with you and kicking Grimmjow out the bed." Oichi giggles a bit as Nel went back to talking about Grayson's birthday.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Grimmjow picked Oichi up from her breakfast with Nel. Oichi waved bye to Nel and Grayson and got into the car. Grimmjow tapped his lips, motioning for a kiss. Oichi smiles and leans over to kiss him. She pulls back. "So what kind of place is this?" Grimmjow started to drive off. "I think being in the city is becoming too stressful. So maybe a peaceful county life might be best for us." Oichi nodded. "Okay. So where is it?" "You will see. Just relax and take in the view."

Oichi nodded and leans back in the seat. She watched as Grimmjow took her out the city and into the county side. They drove for about 20 more minutes before he pulled up to a sign that said, 'Welcome to Sun side Valley' He drove into the opening. Oichi sat up and looked at the house they started passing. They were a bit bigger than the normal house and they had huge yards. "Grimmjow?" "Do worry. I'm not showing you a house just yet. More like a condo. It's in the back." Oichi nodded as they drove down a curvy path. Oichi smiles looking at the view. It just said peaceful all over it. There was a small playground that children were playing on, the houses had nice spaces between them, and everyone, who was either out walking or talking, looked so friendly.

Grimmjow made a left and headed to another complex that said Windmill Valley Stream. He pulled up into the condo section. "Whoa…" Oichi says as he pulled into the fourth driveway. He parked the car and got out. Oichi got out as well. It was connected with four different ones. There were all light blue on the roof and white on the outside. Grimmjow took out some keys as he walked to the door. Oichi looked around. Across the street was the same Condos. There were some cars outside. "It kinda quiet out here." Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah this is one of the newer rebuilt condo sections. Unlike the others these have sound proof walls, already built in cameras, automatic door locks and so on. If we get settled in we can take care of all that but for now let's check it out yeah?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah!" Grimmjow opened the door.

They stepped in. "Wow!" The inside was empty other than the curtains and blinds. There was a kitchen to the right of them. It had a black interior with a nicely designed pattern floor. There was already a fridge, dishwasher, and deep freezer in there. Oichi walked in and opened the empty cabinets. She frowned. "Grimmjow? I think the shelves are broken." Grimmjow walked in and saw the shelves all tilted. "Hmmm…" He reached over her and moved it slightly. "It's an easy fix I can do. I'll make sure to fix it up if we pick this one." Oichi nodded and went on looking at the condo. She went in the room next to the door on the left. It was bare and had black carpet. "Hmm…this could be a guest room. A bed, dresser, and tv could go in here." She walked out into the living room section. "Really roomy. I could set it up nice in here. She walked into the bathroom area and looked around. "Kinda small but it will do nicely. I don't mind. I can do something nice with this."

There was a small room next to the bathroom. She opened it and looked around. "Another bedroom maybe? I can use this as a study or something…" Oichi says. There was a set of stairs in the living room next to the wall. Oichi and Grimmjow walked up them and came to another section. It had an open space and another room that lead to the masters. Oichi walked in. "Hey, there is already a bed in here…I wonder if someone forgot to get the rest of their things." It was a Queen size bed with a black and blue blanket, with two pillows on it. Grimmjow walked in behind her. "The hell…I was told this already gone…I'll have to contact the person who had this before. If they don't want it we can throw it away." Oichi walked up to the bed and sat on it. "It's really soft…" "Yeah but do you really want a bed that someone already slept on?" Oichi nodded. "That's true…it would be such a shame if they want to throw it away." "Yeah but it can't be helped."

Oichi got up and walked to the bathroom. It was clear but the bathroom was a bit dirty. The tub had black rings around it and the sink had toothpaste in it. "Looks like they didn't do much cleaning…" Oichi says looking at the floor. She raised her food. It was sticky. "Ew…" Grimmjow peaked his head in. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with my buddy…he told me this house would be clean to top to bottom…" Oichi sighs and opens the closet that was in the bathroom. It was a walk in. "At least this is clean and it has some space to it. I like it." Oichi says walking in. Grimmjow sighs. "I'm sorry Oichi. I would have rather you come into a clean house. Oichi looks at him and smiles. "It's okay Grimmjow. All in all I like the house. How much is the rent?" Grimmjow placed his hand in his pocket. "You don't really have to worry about the rent." "Why?" "I'll pay the rent for you." Oichi frowned. "I can't have you doing that. I can at least help with that." Grimmjow walks out. "If this is going to be our place we should spilt things so we both don't be over spending." Oichi says following.

"You think I can't take care of you?" Grimmjow says. "I'm not saying that, but it wouldn't be far to you if I let you pay for everything. We can go half on the bills." Grimmjow sighs. "Man, you're a weird chick. Any other girl wouldn't have mind if I paid for everything." Oichi frowned and crossed her arms. "Well I'm not any other girl! The last thing I want is for you to do everything yourself. Even if your well enough capable of doing it yourself." Grimmjow chuckled. "Your independence is such a fucking turn on." He grabs her wrist and tosses her on the bed. "Say what!? Grimmjow what are you-"

He leans down places a kiss on her lips. Oichi's heart skipped a beat she felt something spark inside her. He pushes his tongue in her mouth. She moans as his tongue dances with hers in her mouth.

Grimmjow pulls away leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues. Oichi was panting, wanting more. Losing control of herself just a bit she grabs his shirt and pulls him back down and kisses him. Grimmjow smirks into the kiss and licks her lips asking for re-entrance. Oichi gave it to him. Their tongues danced around with each other more roughly, earning a moan from Oichi. Grimmjow ran his hand down to her uniform shirt and pulled it up over her bra. She was wearing a paw pattern bra that unclipped from the front. He unclipped it and moved the kiss down to her neck. Oichi breathes out as his hands grabbed her breast. He squeezed them making her body jolt. "Your breast are really sensitive and so soft…" He rubbed her nipples quickly making them hard. Oichi's face was getting flustered. She placed her hands on his hands while he starts kissing the spot under her neck. "Ah…oh n-not there…" She moans out.

Grimmjow takes his knee and spreads her legs out further. He presses his lower half against her. "Oichi…" He mumbles, taking the kiss back to her lips. They pull away from the kiss. Grimmjow places a hand beside her head to hold him up. His other hand rest on her breast with her hand over his. He looked at her heated face before moving to her breast and down to her stomach. Her skin was so smooth and he wanted to touch more. "G-Grimmjow…" He looked back up to her. He felt her legs shiver a bit. "C-Can we…um…I…I want…" "What do you want?" Grimmjow asked. Lust started to fill his eyes. His heart started beating fast. He waited on her to say what he had wanted to hear. Oichi bit her lip and gulped, settling on her answer. "I want…y-y-you…" Oichi says. Her own heart was beating out of her chest as she finally gives into her lust that had been building for months.

Grimmjow slammed a hot and fiery kiss on her. Oichi moans out and then hears him un buckling his belt. His hand reached under her skirt and grabs her panties, pulling them down and off her legs. He then pushes her legs up so that he can get on the bed. Oichi sighs out as she felt his fingers enter her first. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, to his bare knuckles. He thrusts them in fast and hard. He leans up to unbuckle and unzip his pants with his free hand. Oichi pushed against his fingers. "Mmm…haa…" Grimmjow's face was a bit flustered while watching her. It wasn't the first time they had done this and her moans were still cute as ever. He pulls out his harden member and rubs it. "You want me Oichi?" Oichi looks at him and nods. "Say it. Tell me you want me." "I…I want you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow removes his wet fingers and spreads her legs. "Your so wet for me…so sexy…" He places himself at her entrance. Oichi whimpers a bit. Grimmjow places his forehead on hers. "I'm going in slow…" He says. Oichi nods. Grimmjow push the tip of his member in her. Oichi gasp a bit. Even if it's just the tip he was big…thick… She spreads her legs a bit more and clings to his shirt. "Oichi…" Just as he started pushing the rest of himself inside her, his phone in his back pocket goes off. He frowns and reaches for it. He answers. "What!?" He growled out.

"Oh my…is that anyway to talk to your boss Grimmjow…" Grimmjow frowns and sighs. "What is it? I'm busy." "Oh yes, I figured you were but, I need you to come in now. We need to have a conversation." Grimmjow looks down at Oichi who was looking needly at him. "Can't this wait!?" "No, it can't. This is about your job performance so I suggest you end your time with Ms. Yamamoto unless you want her to learn about the things you really do." Grimmjow eyes widen. "You wouldn't…" "Oh Grimmjow, you should know I would never do anything unless I have to. You can spend time with Ms. Yamamoto at a later date or if you like you can spend time with her unemployed. It's your choice." He hangs up. Grimmjow sighs out. "Dammit…"

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow pulls back. "Sorry babe. I have to go see what my ass of a boss want." Oichi sits up. "Are you in trouble?" "No, he just wants to see me. I haven't been really doing my standard duties. So, he'll most likely chew me out." He fixes his pants and then picks her panties up. "Man, and just when you finally said you wanted me. He has some crappy timing."

Once Oichi was clothed back up they went downstairs. "You like this place?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah." "Well we can still look up some more before we make up our minds. I also want you to start looking into getting a car. I don't mind taking you here and there but, it's just in case I can't make it somedays." "I know. I've been looking at some." Oichi says a bit down. They walked out the condo. Grimmjow locked the door and headed to the car. Oichi was already in, waiting. She was still a bit excited and couldn't calm down. Grimmjow drove off to go take her back to the apartment.

Oichi stared out the window lost in her own lusty thoughts. She imaged Grimmjow pushing himself fully inside her giving her instant pleasure. She rubs her legs together while thinking of him thrusting himself in her over and over each time taking her to her limit. Pushing her closer and closer to her climax. A tingling sensation overcame her body making her hold in a moan.

Grimmjow reaches his apartment. "I'll pick you up tonight after your shift." Oichi nods as she got out. Grimmjow watches her walk in and chuckles. Watching her struggle like this was too cute to put into words. Watching her crumble in her lust for him was all to enjoyable. He loved watching her lust grow for him until she lost control. He licked his lips as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to walk right after her and finish what they started but, if he did that neither of them might not make it to work.

* * *

Grimmjow soon arrived at work. Aizen was waiting in his office for him. "You think he will come?" Gin says. Aizen nodded. "Of course, he will. He doesn't have much of a choice, now does he." There was a knock at the door. "You can enter." Aizen says. Grimmjow opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. "Ah, you made it. I hope Ms. Yamamoto isn't too sad to see you leave." Grimmjow said nothing as he walked up to his desk.

"I've been looking at your reports within the last few months and it has come to my attention that you aren't doing most of your orders anymore. Why is that?" "I don't know what I'm delivering." "Since when has that even been a problem for you?" "I haven't delivered anything that I don't have information on. How can I make sure to be fully prepared if something happens? If you tell me whatever I'm gathering or shipping is important I need to know how important so that I can make the right preparations. That's how I always worked." Aizen leans on his desk. "Is that right? Are you sure about that? Are you sure it's not because of Ms. Yamamoto? The woman you have been seeing?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "What I do has nothing to do with her." "Just admit it Grimmjow. You don't want to bring trouble back to you after last time? I mean your family at the time was almost placed in danger because you screwed around with the wrong people. I wonder if Nel knows that." Gin says.

Grimmjow grits his teeth. "Is that a main reason of why you called me in?" Grimmjow says containing his anger. "Yes, there is." Aizen picked up a folder and placed it on his desk. "This is a new shipment coming out. I want it first before those people get their hands on it. In fact, after this job it can be your last shipment job for a while. We may not be getting anymore shipments since the coast guards are being strict. I'd rather not risk our supplies while they are out and about. So, do this last job for me and you will be done." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and walked up to the desk. He grabbed the folder and looked through it. He frowned. "What am I…" "None of your concern." "Then I'm not…" "You will do it. Or you can walk out that door and not come back. I know you like the pay rate here and I'm sure you want to look wealthy in front of your new playmate. I'd suggest you just take this job and get it over with." Grimmjow sighed. "Fine…whatever but, I'm done with this shipping job after this. You can give it to someone else who doesn't mind doing your dirty work." He turns around and leaves, slamming the door shut.

"Such a quick temper." Gin says. Aizen chuckled as a side door opened. Someone walked out and stood next to his desk." "Everything is in place. Make sure you do your part. We do have to keep our word for our trusted employees. If he wishes this to be his last job then so be it."

* * *

On Halloween, the café and restaurant was packed down. The waiters and waitress were all dressed up in different, workable, costumes. Oichi was dressed as a fox with the ears and tail and a bit of make up on her face. Rukia came in with her regular clothes. She was about five, going into six, months. She and Renji learned that they were having a girl.

The café was decorated in typical Halloween fashion. Paper ghost, Vampires fangs, pumpkins patches, and so on were hanging up and painted on the walls and ceilings. Oichi didn't expect to get much customers but, for some reason they were packed down tonight.

Oichi was in and out of the kitchen with trays and orders. "Hey someone needs to get to table 5 and take their order please!" She called out. "Sorry for the wait. Here are your orders." Oichi says placing the trays down and setting out your order. "Please enjoy. I'll come back to check on you a bit." She walked to her other day. "I still don't see anyone at table number 5!" She yelled out. "S-Sorry!" A worker says. "Thank you!" Oichi calls out.

Downstairs was equally busy but it wasn't going so smoothly in care. Rukia was carrying a tray. "Excuse me, we have been waiting for nearly an hour and no one has come to take our order." A man says. "I'm sorry sir, I'll be with you in a moment." "Hey you told us to wait and we are still waiting!" A couple yells out. "We've been sitting here waiting for our drinks! Can you please hurry up?" Rukia sighs. "Can someone please get table 8 and 11?" No one answers. The workers down with her were busy with their own tables. "Are you the manager?" An older lady asks. "Y-Yes ma'am I am." "Well I just like to say you are doing a terrible job down here. People have been waiting for hours for their food and your workers aren't caring at all? I have been coming here since this place was small and I have never been kept waiting for this long no matter how busy it got. Please tell me you're not the main manager? Is there someone else higher? I have the mind seat of not coming back here with this poor service." "No ma'am, I'm not the store manager. She's upstairs running the café." "Then can you get her please? Maybe we can have some proper service down here." Rukia bit her lip but nodded. "Yes ma'am. One moment."

Rukia sighed mentally as she rubbed her stomach. She walked up stairs to the café. "Oichi?" "Hey, you're in the way Rukia." A worker zoomed by with two trays. "Sorry, do you know where Oichi is?" "She's in the back by the windows." The worker called out. Rukia walked through the café. She watched as each table got service. The workers were taking two to three tables each. Unlike how the workers were down stairs. "Hey, I need someone to take care of table 13 and 25. They shouldn't be waiting to long for drinks." Oichi called out as she took the orders for her table.

"My Oichi, you are sure keeping the pace up and you look cute doing it." Oichi smiled. "Thank you. Now is there anything else…" "Yeah, can we get the Halloween special please?" Oichi nodded. "Two Halloween specials coming right up. Should take about 15 minutes." "Oichi?" Oichi turned around to see Rukia. "Rukia? Is there something you need?" Oichi says. "Um…I need your help downstairs. The employees aren't listening, people are complaining, and they are leaving, not wanting to come back." Oichi frowns. "I see…well here." She handed Rukia her notepad. "Everything is going smooth here. All you have to do is take their orders. We got two cooks in the back and everyone has their tables. I be back in a bit to check on everything so don't push yourself tonight." Rukia nodded.

Oichi walked out the café area and headed downstairs and looked around. Some of the workers were goofing around and not paying attention. Oichi grit her teeth as she watched her customers getting upset and gathering their things to leave. Oichi walked downstairs. "Hey! What is going on here?" She yelled out. The workers quickly froze in one spot. "Why are you not doing your jobs!? You don't get paid to stand around doing nothing! Get to work now!" She says. The workers quickly got up and started fast pacing their jobs. Oichi huffed out as she grabbed another note pad. She went to the tablet that Rukia was attending to.

"I'm very sorry about how rude the employees have been. I will make sure to give you a discount on your meal." The older lady smiled. "Thank you dear. I was starting to worry. I had heard much things about this place but that other young lady she had no control over these workers. I didn't mean to be so rude to her specially when she is with child but…" "No worries ma'am. I understand. Have you order yet?" The older lady shook her head. "No but I know what I want. I'd like the lobster cub and the side order of fresh lemon pie. One slice please." Oichi wrote it down. "Yes, ma'am I'll be back in a moment. I don't see anyone on table 6! Please get a move on our customers have been waiting long enough!"

As Oichi got the downstairs back in order Rukia was going back and forth to table to table taking orders. "Rukia? Where does this order go?" A worker says. "Um…I gave you the order." "Yes, you did but you didn't put the table number on it." "Oh…I'm sorry. It might go to the table at the…" "Hey boss lady, these two orders are mixed up. The table you sent me to said they…oh! Hey, take that to table 17." "Alright thanks." The worker frowned at Rukia. "Listen boss lady. When you take the orders at least place the table number on the ticket so we will know where to take it. I know you haven't been working up here but please do not slow us down with these beginner mistakes." The worker walked off leaving a frowning Rukia.

Back downstairs Oichi was frowning at the tickets. There were no numbers on it. "What the hell…? How does Rukia know where the orders go?" "Well to be honest we aren't this busy on some days so we never really needed to number the tickets. Plus, the people we get order small things so we can easily remember them but, for some reason we are getting all these fancy people ordering the most on the menu. Sorry Oichi…" Oichi sighs. "It's not anyone's fault but mine. We've been up and running for months and this is really the first time I've worked down here. Rukia seemed to have everything under control…I see some things are going to have to change…"

* * *

Grimmjow was frowning. Gin was in his office going on about the shipment he was getting and delivering now. "You want me to bring in shit I don't know about?" Gin nodded. Grimmjow looked through the files he was giving. "I'm not doing it. I was told to just gather the stuff at the meeting spot and leave it to whoever is going to be transporting it." He says. Gin chuckle. "You are saying that like you have a choice." Grimmjow sighed. "Look, I'd done a lot of crap in this company. The only thing I ask is that I know what the hell I'm transferring in. I don't care if it's illegal but I do have the right to know how illegal it is!" Gin walked around. "Why Grimmjow. Didn't' we have this type of conversation already? You have been very…defiant lately. You aren't taking as many deliveries like we asked and sure we let you have your way sometimes but, don't you think your pushing your luck?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Gin turns around to leave. "Remember this Grimmjow. We gave you this job and we can easily take it away. You all can be easily replaceable." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him as he left. Grimmjow looked down at the files and frowned. It's true. He has been turning down jobs left and right if they were going to pose a threat to his life. More so it wouldn't be the first time that a job had back fired and he brought trouble home. It nearly almost cost his son his own life. He couldn't let that happen again.

Now with Oichi staying with him he didn't want that trouble and he didn't want her getting caught up in his mistakes. He tosses the papers on his desk. He bit his lip. What Gin says was true. He wasn't in a good spot before he got this job. His lifestyle before this was the whole reason he got this job. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty as long as he got paid. He placed his elbows on the table and placed his face in his hands. A picture of Oichi's smiling face pops in his head. Maybe it was time to give this job up.

* * *

Eight o'clock came around the café was still busy. Kira, Momo, Luppi, and Lily were all called in. Between Rukia getting orders mixed up and Oichi being confused on how Rukia kept anything organized in the restaurant it was becoming a complete chaos. Oichi had to keep running back and forth from downstairs and upstairs until the other managers were called in. Kira and Lily were upstairs helping Rukia and Luppi and Momo were downstairs helping Oichi. "Why the hell is it so busy today?" Momo ask taking a tray to a table. "I heard one of the restaurants were shut down a few days ago. There are a lot of fancy people here. They are also ordering the most expensive things on the menus. The cooks are having a hard time to." Luppi says. "If you two can handle things here I can go help in the kitchen." Oichi says. Momo and Luppi nodded. "Yeah we got this." Oichi nodded. "Nel should be coming in soon so have her help out if the bar and entertainment room isn't busy."

Oichi walked to the back and grabbed and apron. The cooks were indeed having a hard time keeping up with the orders. "Hey, I'll lend a hand. Where are you at?" The two workers smiled. "Thanks boss lady." Oichi smiles. "Let's get to work." Oichi took an opened burner and turned them on. Momo brought two orders. "Alright Oichi, time to get cooking. Two Halloween specials." Oichi nodded. "Yeah."

Upstairs Rukia was sitting down. She was asked to stay off her feet. Kira said it was because he was worried about her and the baby but, she felt like she was just asked nicely to stay out of the way. She rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Grimmjow came around ten when things were finally settling down. The workers looked winded and the cooks were dead tired. Some had changed out of their costumes and were back on their regular clothes. Some were at the bar with their head down. "What the hell happened here?" Nel sigh. "It was a total chaos in here. It looks like one of those 4-star restaurants got shut down and they got a wind of this place and came heading down. The place has been packed since this morning. We couldn't even get out own Halloween game plan started." Grimmjow sighs. "Where is Oichi and Grayson?" "Upstairs. She's been down here all day and she's taken care of Rukia's mistakes." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Mistakes?" "Yeah, she's giving the costumers discounts and credits. Rukia had been giving our wrong orders and pricing up the wrong things and so on…I think she's angry but you know how she can be." Grimmjow nods and heads upstairs.

"I don't care what you think you are giving me the meal should be for fucking free!" A man yelled. Oichi smiled. "I'm sorry sir but you didn't have any complaints about the meal." "The meal was fine but I had to get it remade three times because your stupid workers don't know how to take orders!" He says pointing at Rukia. "Sir, I'm giving you a discount and a credit for your future order. It's the best I can do. Your food was remade yes but in all three times you ate all of your food. Normally I would have you thrown out for that but tonight has been long for all of us." The man growled and reached out for Oichi. He grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. "Listen you bitch. Didn't you hear what I just said? I should get the meal for free!" "I'm afraid you aren't listening. I gave you all that I could give." The man grit his teeth until Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"Grimmjow…" Oichi smiles at him. "Who the fuck do you think your grabbing?" Grimmjow says glaring at the man. He squeezes the man arm. "OW!" He let go of Oichi. Grimmjow twisted his arm slightly. "She already gave you what you needed so get out of here before I toss your ass out that window." He pushed the man away from him. The man frowned at Grimmjow but quickly took his leave. Oichi straighten out her uniform. "You know…I don't know why I bother being so nice sometimes." She says. "I like the way you stand your ground. I can teach you some defensive moves. To protect yourself better." Oichi pushes her hair behind her. "Well when I learn to protect myself then you might stop protecting me…I might not like that." Oichi says blushing a bit.

Grimmjow smirks and reaches up to rub her cheek. "I'll always be here to protect you, so don't worry about that." Oichi smiles sweetly at him until she realized that there were more customers waiting on her. They were smiling at the two. Oichi cleared her throat and pushed his hand away. "I um…need to get this done." Grimmjow chuckled before her pulled her close and planted a quick kiss on her lips. The customers gasped as this as Grimmjow pulls away. "Don't keep me waiting to long." He leaves to go sit at the booth. Oichi was quickly ambushed by questions. "Are you two dating now?" "It's about time! You two have been fliting back and forth for a while!" "Congratulations Oichi! I knew you would bounce right back!" Oichi started to blush like crazy.

Once everything was cleaned up in the café area, Oichi went over to Grimmjow who was frowning. There was an untouched cup of tea and a half-eaten cate sitting in front of him. "Someone already served you?" Grimmjow pushed the food away. "Yeah, Rukia…the tea taste funny and the cake taste like mud. I want your food." Oichi smiles. "What would you like then?" "Crab cakes and some actual tea that doesn't taste like sweat." "It couldn't be that bad Grimmjow." She picked the cup up and took a sip. "Mmm…I um…" She cleared her throat. "Uh huh. That's what I thought." "Oh Shut up…" She says taking the food in the back. Moments later she came back out with a small tray and a sleepy Grayson. "Looks like someone woke up. Grayson yawned, rubbing his eyes. Oichi placed Grimmjow's food down in front of him. "Mmm.." Oichi smiles. "You hungry to?" She sits him in front of Grimmjow's food. "Don't even think about it." Oichi giggles. "He can't eat it. Besides I already got his food ready. You just have to feed him." She sat a cup down. "It has homemade fruit juice in it." She handed Grayson the cup. He took it and started drinking it. He leans back on her drinking. "Come on. Go to daddy. I got work to do."

Grimmjow grabs him and sits him on his lap. "How long will it take you to clean up?" "Not long. Just got to count the sales up here and that should be it." Grimmjow nodded.

Oichi reached over and ruffled Grayson hair. He relaxes back on Grimmjow. "So cute." Grimmjow pouted ever so slightly. He wanted her to ruffle his hair to. Grayson always seem so relaxed when she did it.

Oichi walks over to the cash register and starts counting the money. Rukia walks out of the kitchen and sees Grimmjow eating different food. "I guess it wasn't good huh." Grimmjow looked up at her. "Taste like shit." "Grimmjow…" Grimmjow glanced over at Oichi. "Not while Grayson is around. Please." He rolls his eyes. "Sure. Whatever." Rukia rubbed her stomach. "I've been trying to learn how to cook but nothing is coming out right." "Then maybe you should give up." Grimmjow says coldly. Rukia frowned. "If you got something to say then say it." Grimmjow says sipping on his tea. Rukia turned her head and walked away. "I clocked out. I'm heading home." "Alright…" Oichi says.

Rukia walked around the counter and looked at Grayson who was almost done with his juice. "Um…do you mind if I hold him?" "Yeah I do actually. Nel will kill me if I let you anywhere near him." Rukia frowned. "What's wrong with me wanting to hold him?" "Why don't you wait a few more months to hold your own damn child! Now get the hell out of my face." Grimmjow says. Rukia bit her lip and tears up. "Why are all of you being this way to me. What have I done wrong to be treated like this?" Grimmjow stops eating. "Well let's see…" "Grimmjow don't. Please." Oichi says. Grimmjow shrugs. "Whatever you say." Rukia looked at Oichi. "Why don't you just say what's on your chest Oichi? Why don't you say how much you hate me! I did nothing wrong to you! I told Renji to leave you so he wouldn't hurt you like this! I wanted him to end it before it went to far. I didn't even know he took your money! I didn't even want the house! I told him that we didn't need it and yet he went on saying how he needed to provide for me and our child! I'm sorry Oichi! Is that what you want to hear!? I'm sorry!" Rukia cried out.

Oichi sighs. "Rukia your hormones must be acting up. Why don't you go downstairs and call Renji to come get you?" Oichi takes the money she counted, placed it in a bag, and took it in her office to put in a safe. Rukia sniffs as she wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry…I really am…" She mumbles before leaving. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "No amount of sorry is going to change anything. Hope you learn that soon. Now get going." Rukia frowns at him before going on.

Once she was gone Grimmjow sighs and gets up. Grayson was half sleep on him. Grimmjow walked around the booth and headed it to the back office. This is something he had done a few times before. He opened the door to Oichi's office to see her standing at the safe. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Grimmjow went over and lays Grayson down in the play pen she had sat up for him. He then walked over to Oichi and wrapped his arms around her. "You're hurting yourself to much over that. I've told you that already." Oichi sniffs, rubbing her eyes. "I can't help it. I'm trying to get over it but, every time I see her I get so angry and frustrated." "I know." He tightens his grip around her. "I want to forgive her I really do but I just can't. I can't do it." She says crying.

Grimmjow turned her around. "Oichi…" He lifted her chin up to him. "No one is going to blame you for the way you're feeling. You got friends who got your back. People to lean on. Like me. When you want to cry, don't cry by yourself. Come to me and I'll hold you just like this. If you want to lash out in angry and frustration then take it out on me. I can take it if it makes you feel better later on." He then smirks. "If you also feel pent up you know you can come to me for that as well." He rubs the tears out her eyes. "You're an idiot…" Oichi says. Grimmjow chuckled and brought her close to hug her. Oichi wrapped her arms around him. He was so warm and his scent was overwhelming. It smooths her to be wrapped around in such a tight embrace. "Grimmjow…" She mumbled as she nuzzled her face in his chest. Grimmjow smiles and rubs her head. "Your with me now babe. You don't have to worry about things like that anymore. Just focus on us now."

Oichi's heart started to race a bit. She looked up at Grimmjow still with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Grimmjow…" Grimmjow looked down at her, into her red eyes. They wanted something. His eyes widen slightly as she pushes against him. She leans up to him. "Oichi…" He leans down. Their lips meet softly. Oichi sighs as she pulls back slightly. Her face was heating up and her heart was raging out of control. She didn't know if it was because she was full of emotions and just needed something or someone to cling on. Like it was telling her it was time to move on and head to the path in front of her. If Renji could do it. She could to right?

She bit her lip and kissed Grimmjow once more. Grimmjow was taken back by this but quickly followed the pace. The kiss was hot. Their tongues danced with each other. Grimmjow's hand ran down her back and down to her butt, grabbing it. Oichi let out a moan as she pushes against him. She was then picked up and placed on her office desk. Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss but started to kiss down her neck. He grinds his lower half against her. His hands moved down from her hips, to her thighs, and back up to go under her skirt. Oichi leans her head back as Grimmjow kisses it. She moans out a little more, shivering as she felt his fingers getting closer. She opens her legs a bit more making him smirk. "You're getting bold Oichi. I won't be able to stop myself if we keep going." Oichi breathes out. Her body was on fire just from him touching her. She glances over to where Grayson was. He was sitting up still half sleep. He was rubbing his eyes getting a bit fussy. "Ma…" He mumbles. "Looks like we are out of play time for now." Grimmjow says. He kisses her cheek. "As always your moans were really sexy." Oichi's flustered face looked away from him. "S-Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about." He kisses her. "If you want we can finish this at the house?" He kisses her again. "I've been wanting you for the longest. Just like at the condo. I want you to tell me that you want me again." Again, he kisses her. "Can I have you? Oichi?" He kisses her once more. Oichi nods. "Y-Yes…" Grimmjow smiles and kisses her deeply.

He then pulled away. "I can't wait…" He whispers in his ear. He backed up heading to get Grayson who was standing up now. Oichi felt her heart fluttering. She was starting to be overcome with both emotion and passion.

"Ready?" Oichi looks up to see Grimmjow holding Grayson out in front of her. She takes him. "Yeah…" Grimmjow grabs the baby bag and her bag. "Then let's go." Oichi nodded and followed him out. Her heart still pounding.

* * *

Heading downstairs they could hear Nel yelling. "No one has done anything to your little girlfriend Renji! Now get the hell out already." "Oh you expect me to believe that when she's sitting here crying!?" The customers downstairs were staring while they ate. Oichi sighs. "What is going on?" They looked at Oichi. "Oichi! Why the hell is Rukia in tears?" "Renji I don't know. Maybe it's her hormones. Everyone had a rough day and she's probably reliving all that stress now. Pregnant women can be like that." Renji frowned. "Well aren't you the head boss here? You need to make her more comfortable so she can work!" "First off, don't come in here throwing a fit in my work place. Secondly, before you come jumping at everyone's throats did you even ask Rukia why she was crying!? That is a pet peeve of yours. You never actually ask what's wrong before you jump the gun." Renji said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now please get out so the customers can finish eating peacefully." "I'm not leaving until…" Grimmjow stood in front of Oichi. "She asked you to leave. If you won't do it her way then I'll gladly do it my way. So, what's it going to be?" Renji grips his fist. "Fine, but we aren't finish with this." He walked outside. Oichi shook her head. She looked at the customers. "I'm really sorry about that everyone. Please enjoy your meal and night." "Oh, before I forget…" She walked over to the bar and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote something on it and pins it on the new back board. "Everyone, I'm calling a meeting next week after work hours. Everyone, including shift managers, need to be here. Tonight was quite embarrassing and I do not want a repeat of this. So please try to be here." They nodded at her. "Well then. Have a good night."

Oichi and Grimmjow headed outside where Renji was talking to Rukia. "Renji, I'm tired. Today was stressful and messed up so much. I felt like a bother to everyone…" She says sniffing. "So, no one said anything to you?" "No…I just felt so useless…" Renji sighs and looks over at Oichi. Grimmjow placed an arm around her waist. "Come on let's go." He led Oichi way from Renji. Rukia grabbed Renji's arm. "Renji can we go home please?" Renji watched as Grimmjow led Oichi away. He frowned at the sight of his arm around her waist. "Renji?" Renji looks down. "Yeah…let's go."

* * *

The next morning Oichi had the day off. She was sleeping soundly with Grayson next to her. Grimmjow was up in the kitchen looking at the shipment. He was still having major doubts about this job but he couldn't tell Aizen no again. He knew he was on thin ice and with a snap of his fingers Aizen can take everything away from him without a second thought. They were all replaceable in his little sick game to take over this city. He looked over at the bedroom door. It was open. He could see Oichi and Grayson sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to put them in danger. He frowned. 'So this night has got to be the most sounded one I have ever done. No fuck ups. No setbacks. No bringing trouble here.' He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited as it rung three times before someone picked up. "Grimmjow sir…everything is in place for tonight." "Make sure you double check everything. Nothing can go wrong tonight. Make sure everything is in place including the back up plans in case something does go wrong." "We understand sir." Grimmjow hung up.

"I can't let this get out of hand." "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow turned to see Oichi walking out the room. He chuckled at her insane bed head. "Good morning." Oichi pats her head down. "Good morning…" She was wearing one of his long sleeve shirts. She walked over to him. He reached up and grabbed her. Placing her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "It sucks we couldn't take Grayson out trick or treating." Oichi says. "He'll be fine. He has all his years to go again and again. What really sucks is that I couldn't have you to myself finally." Grimmjow says kissing her head. "There…There will be other times for that…" Oichi says. Grimmjow laughs. "That's very bold of you to say. Not that I mind. We keep getting interrupted." Oichi leans on his chest. "Yeah…thank you for last night." Grimmjow held her. "I'm sure one day you will find yourself able to forgive them. I wish you wouldn't and keep hating them but, the past months I've been with you I have learned that you have a kind heart. Eventually, the anger you feel towards them will fade." "You think so?" Grimmjow nodded. "I think it's time that we both started moving forward. Together." "Moving forward? Yes, I think I should but, why you as well? Aren't you happy with your life?"

"With you in my life I'm happy but, I think it's about time I find me another job." "Your quitting?" Grimmjow nodded. "After this last thing I do then I'm getting out of this company. I don't know what I'll do without a pay load of money but, I think if I have you with me I can figure it out." Oichi smiles. "Then I wish you luck in whatever you're doing." Grimmjow leans down and plants a kiss on her lips. He truly hope that this will be his last job forever.

* * *

A few days later at night, Grimmjow had told Oichi to take Grayson and stay with Nel until he got off. He couldn't trust whatever Aizen had him shipping. He was standing at the edge of the coast waiting for the truck. He was smoking a cigarette. He didn't smoke to much around Oichi since she didn't really like it that much. He fixed his gloves that he was wearing. He was in a long sleeve black shirt and black pants and shoes, all with dark blue lining. His shades were sitting on top of his head. "Sir Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned around to see one of his workers Shawlong. "Everything is in place. Yylfordt is making sure there will be no interference. Di Roy and Edrad are on look out and Nakeem is in contact with the truck. Everything is going smoothly." Grimmjow nodded. "Alright. Let's get this shit done. I'm getting uneasy about this. There were no police in this area. No feds, no trackers, no strays, no nothing. Everything is going to perfect." "I to feel that that way. Something seems off…" Shawlong says. His phone rings. He answers it. "I see. Good job, see you soon." "The truck will be here in a few." Grimmjow tossed his bud and blows out smoke. "Go set up." Shawlong nodded and left.

Grimmjow pulled his phone out and dialed Oichi's number. It rings twice before she picked up. "Grimmjow? Are you okay?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" "Mmm…I'm just worried. When you told me to stay at Nel's tonight I just…" "I'm fine silly. I'll be back in the morning." "Daddy! Daddy!" Grimmjow chuckles. "I see you have Grayson with you." "Yeah, we are making cookies. You're on speaker so he heard you talking." "Hi daddy!" "Hey little guy." Grimmjow says. He heard Grayson clapping his hands. "You two look so much alike. I wonder if he'll be a spit fire like you when he grows up." "Damn straight he'll be. I don't want a girly son. He needs to be mainly which is why I'm against this whole dumb bubble birthday party. He likes that guy from the show doesn't he. That hero show or whatever."

"Blue beetle from Young justice." Oichi says. "Yeah, that guy. Can't we have a theme for that thing for him?" Oichi giggled. "I think we can do both. Right Grayson?" "Bubbles!" He yelled. "Seems like he wants bubbles." Oichi says laughing. Grimmjow sighs and then frowns when he heard a truck sound in the distance. "I have to get going. I'll call you later." "Okay. Come home soon…?" Grimmjow felt something warm bubbling inside him, hearing that. "Yeah. See you soon." He hangs up.

Oichi sighs a bit as she looked at Grayson. "I hope he's going to be okay…I have a funny feeling." Grayson tilts his head to the side. "Eat! Cook." Oichi rubs his head. "Okay let's make your cookies."

Nel came out the bed room yawning. "I thought I heard that jerks voice." Oichi nodded. "You did but, he had to go do whatever he is doing." Nel rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you wanted to be a couple with that guy. I'm trying to tell you Oichi. He will do nothing but use you until your heartbroken all over again." Oichi frowned. "Nel you keep telling me all these things but I don't think Grimmjow is like that." "You said that about Renji to." "We are just dating Nel. There isn't anything serious going on yet." Nel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there isn't." "Mama! Foo!" Grayson says holding his hands up. Nel smiled. "I see that sweetie. Can I eat it?" "No! Mine!" He says pouting. Nel and Oichi laughed. "To cute!" They say together.

* * *

Back at the coast, Grimmjow was watching a truck back up. He had on black sunglasses now. His men were in place in case something went on like an ambush behind his back. It's happened before she he wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen this time.

The truck stopped and the back opened up. "Why hello Grimmjow!" Grimmjow frowned as he watched Luppi jump out the truck. Luppi was the one in charge of some of the transports when he wasn't working at the café. He hated working with Luppi since he was after his job and all. "Just give me the stuff so I can get out of here." Luppi chuckled. "Can't wait to see Oichi huh. I find it disgustingly sweet and funny how she doesn't know about how many bodies you put in a bag." "Yeah, yeah would you hurry it up. I don't have all fucking night you queer." Luppi frowned and pushed the other door opened. "Here you go." Grimmjow walked up to the truck. There were full of large bags. He walked over and unzipped one. It was full of money. "What is this…" Grimmjow says frowning. Luppi smirked. "Why, whatever do you mean? It's what you are transporting." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and digs deeper into the bag. There were small boxes under the money. He pulled out one and opened it. There were 3 inch bottles full of white pills.

"What the hell is this?" Luppi was leaning on the truck. "Just something new for the health department. You know our crazy scientist can use it rather then the bitch over at the other company." "I see…" He puts everything back and noticed boxes. "There is also some new medical devices and what not. Prohormones, toxic substances and other things like that." "Alright." Grimmjow gives a signal to his men that were in the shadows to start moving things into the truck that was hidden in a warehouse.

Grimmjow and Luppi stood to the side as Grimmjow's men started unloading the truck. "How does it feel to be dating a cutie like Oichi." "Fuck off." Grimmjow says. Luppi chuckled. "Just trying to make talk." "Then stop. I have no desire to talk to you." Luppi chuckled. "Is that so…well tell me this Grimmjow. Do you think Oichi would be happy to know what you really do at nights?" Grimmjow looked down at him. "I mean how would someone so innocent react when she learns the man she likes has so much blood on his hand." "For fucks sake, I wish all of you would stay the hell out of my home life. You don't see me bringing up for visit to the fucking queer bar down the street from the café or how many men you being to your home. I also say nothing about how your trying to take the café away from Oichi by trying to get closer to her and getting rid of Rukia." Luppi frowned. "Watch your step you piece of shit. You don't know who your playing with. I've been in this game long before you."

Grimmjow gave Luppi a cold and deadly look. "I know how to hide your body and make sure Aizen will never find it and even if he does your body will be to unrecognizable to even make a match." Luppi gulp and took a step back but, Grimmjow grabbed him and pulled him close. "You ever try to threaten me about what I do, I'll make sure you regret it." He pushed Luppi down hard to the ground. "Fucking waste of space. How can any think to replace me with a fucker like you." He says turning around to walk off.

Luppi bit his lip in anger but then it turned into a smile. He started to chuckle. "You think your all that Grimmjow. You act like your job can't be replaceable. Anyone with a brain can do your job. What makes you think Aizen is planning on dropping you right here and now." Grimmjow stopped and turned around slightly. "My hands are dirty enough, I've smuggled drugs, guns, animals, machines, bodies, and anything dirty that he wanted. If you want this job you can have it. This is my last job and it will be my last day of this pathetic company. You can have it all."

Luppi smirked and started to laugh. Grimmjow turned all the way around. "What's so fucking funny?" Luppi stood up. "You're a idiot Grimmjow. A huge, huge idiot…"

Suddenly spot lights were turned on uncovering Grimmjow and everyone in the middle of the night. A swat force quickly came out of hiding and surrounded the area. Grimmjow frowned and looked Luppi. "What the hell did you do!" Luppi smirked and opened his shirt to revile a wire. Grimmjow's eyes widen. Luppi chuckled as he mouth the word. 'Replaced'

* * *

Over at Nel's, Nel was putting Grayson to sleep while Oichi cleaned up the kitchen. Her phone started to go off. She cleans her hand and walks over to it and picks it up. It was a text message. "From Grimmjow?" She opened it up. "Can you come back to the house? There is something important I need to talk to you about." Oichi frowned. "He knows I don't have a car." She texts him back. "How am I going to do that without a car?" She got a quick response. "I sent Yammy to come get you. I haven't reach home yet. Still have to finish up work here." Oichi sighs. "Okay. I'll see you at home then." She put her phone down and walked in the room. "Nel?" She whispered. Nel was rocking Grayson and looked at her. "I'm heading back home. Grimmjow said he wanted to talk and sent Yammy to get me." Nel frowned and shook her head. "Just use my car hun." "You sure?" Nel nodded. "I don't trust Yammy. I don't have work tomorrow so just bring it back tomorrow." Oichi nodded. "Thanks." She waves bye and heads out.

Grimmjow grits his teeth as guns were pointed at him. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Put your hands were I can see them now!" A voice rings out over a microphone. He sighs mentally as he looked around. He held his hands up so that they could see them. "Now, drop to the ground slowly!" Grimmjow did as he was told. As he dropped to the ground he waved his hand slightly giving a signal to his men in hiding.

Luppi chuckled. "Don't bother…" He says pointing to the side. Grimmjow looked over to see his men walking out. Shawlong stopped a few ways from him with a swat jacket over him. "Our apologizes Sir Grimmjow but this is the end." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "You trading out on me huh?" "It was either you or us sir and just like you said the weak die out and the strong survive. No hard feelings." Grimmjow sighs out as he placed his hands behind his head. The swat team ran up to him to make the arrest while others went and search the place. 'I was set up from the beginning huh…what fucking luck…'

Luppi chuckled as he watched. Behind his back was Grimmjow's phone he had snuck out of his back pocket. A wicked smile came to his face as he felt the phone vibrate from a message from Oichi.

* * *

In Nel's car, Oichi sighs. Something felt off about this. Grimmjow never texted her unless he was working in the morning and those were like simple good mornings and times when he'd come get her. At night he would always call never text. She squeezed the wheel as she sped up a bit. Unknowing to her she failed to see a car following right behind her.

Once she got to the apartment she parted the car and quickly got out. She walked in and headed to the floor. 'Oh Grimmjow…did something happen for you to tell me to come back home? What could he want to talk about?' She walked up to the door and opened it, pushing it open. Walking in, she flipped the switch. Her eyes widen at the sight of the room. It was filled with brown bags. "What the hell?" She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen where a open bag of money and a few fire arms were sitting on the table. "What is this?" She took a step back. Just then she saw flashing red lights outside the apartment. The door was kicked down and a group of police ran inside.

Oichi turned around just in time to see guns aiming for her. "Don't move! Take one step and you will regret it!" A man in a black uniform says. Oichi body shakes. She was confused on what was going on.

"That's enough." The men turned around and moved aside. Oichi watched to see Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro walking in. "I didn't want to have to believe it…" He says looking at Oichi. "Toshiro…what's going on?" Oichi asked. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me?" "Why? Why is all this stuff in here? Why are these men pointing guns at me?" Toshiro said nothing. "Please answer me!" Toshiro sighs and took out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm sorry Oichi…but, your under arrest…"


	6. Chapter 6

Oichi was sitting in a white room alone. She was cuffed to the table. She was frowning. The bags of money, the guns on the table, her getting arrested and no one telling her anything was making her upset. No one gave her any answers instead they threw her in here and cuffed her tightly to the table. So tight that she had a ring mark around her wrist. She looked up at the black mirror in front of her. From TV she knew that someone had to be on the other side looking at her. She sighed. She had been sitting her for what felt like hours and was unsure what time it even was, since there was no clock. 'What in the world is going on.' Oichi asked herself.

The door finally opened. Ikkaku and Toshiro walked in with a few folders. "Ikkaku and Toshiro…can you please tell me why I'm here? Please?" They said nothing as they sat down. "Oichi. Do you know why there were guns and money found at your home?" "No, I don't. I got there a few seconds before you knocked down the door." Oichi says. "Please stay true to us Oichi. You are in a lot of trouble here." Oichi frowned. "I did tell the truth! I don't know where those things came from! I walked in saw it and then you guys kicked the door in. That's it."

Toshiro opened the file in front of him. "Oichi Yamamoto, daughter of Danni Takada, a three-star general in the military, armed forces and Dante Yamamoto a retired police chief, owner of many side business, and a promoter and some questionable blank spots in his files…he's been reported missing for a long time now." "Yeah, I know all of that." Oichi says sighing. "Are your actions in anyway involved with your father?" "What? No, because I work at a café. I don't know what that could benefit with him and even if my father was involved do you really think I would be sitting here right now?" "The weapons in your home? The money? None of that has to do with him?" "No! In the first place, my father would never just leave stuff sitting around. He is a neat freak! I'm telling you that I don't know where that stuff came from!" "Then how about Aizen? Are those things his? Are you smuggling these things to work with him?" "Oh my gosh…how many times do I have to say this!? I don't know how the stuff got in there! I got a text from my boyfriend telling me that he wanted to talk so I took my friends car and went back to the apartment and that's where I saw all of that!"

"Your boyfriend…? Grimmjow, the guard placed in charged of the café?" Oichi nodded. Ikkaku sighed. "Oichi…do you even know what a guy like Grimmjow do?" "I know that he works for Aizen and that he does a lot of paperwork. What does that have to do with anything?" Ikkaku frowned. "Grimmjow has been doing a lot of dirty things for Aizen. Things you might not like." "What are you talking about?" Ikkaku looked at Toshiro who nodded at him. "I'm sorry to be the one to do this to you Oichi but, before this conversation can go any further you have to know about the guy you are so called 'dating'. Toshiro says.

* * *

It was nearing 2 a.m. Nel was drinking a beer when she got a phone call. She picked her phone up and answered. "Hello?" "NEL!" It was Orihime. "Orihime? Calm down. What's wrong?" "TURN ON THE NEWS! TURN ON THE NEWS!" She yelled through the phone. Nel raised her eyebrow. She grabbed her remote and started to turn the channel. She could hear Orihime crying and some yelling in the background. "What is going on over there? Why are you crying?" Nel says as she came to the channel.

"…It is said that the police finally caught the dealers who have been illegally trading around the city. Thanks to an outside source of information this man…" A picture of Grimmjow pops up on the screen. Nel's eyes widen. "…Known as Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, the sixth division leader under Aizen's main company, has been caught and charged with the crimes." Nel bit her lip. 'Grimmjow you idiot! How could you be so carless.' "It is also to believe that he had a partner though there had been no new information at the time, all we have is what we do know. His partner was a woman. A woman who we all know very dearly, and I personally have to say that this is an unbearable position to be in…" The new reporter cleared her throat and gave the camera a look that said, 'I don't want to do this anymore' She sighed. "The woman…as shown here…" A picture of Oichi popped up. Nel's mouth dropped as she let go of her phone. "…known as Oichi Yamamoto…was found in the apartment of Grimmjow, with bags of illegal weapons and over a few thousand dollars that were all deemed to be counterfeit...at this moment we have no official news of what's going to happen after her arrest..." Nel was completely shocked. She was processing what exactly was going on. "Oichi…arrest!?...WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled.

* * *

At the police station, Grimmjow was sitting down yawning. He was cuffed to the table. It wasn't his first time in here and he knew what was going to go down. The only thing different was that no one from the company was going to walk through those doors and save his ass. Another thing was that all the evidence was pointing all at him and he couldn't…wouldn't…shift blame. It just wasn't in him to give up any information regardless of his position. 'This must already be on the news by now. I wonder if Oichi was watching…is she worried? Is she mad? Should I call her? No…I can't drag her into this…'

The door opened and Ukitake and Kyoraku walked in with four men in black suits. "Well, here we are again Grimmjow. It's a shame to see you so back in here. How have you been?" Ukitake says. Grimmjow says nothing. Ukitake chuckled. "The silent treatment huh. I just want to make some conversation before we get down to this." Grimmjow was silent. Kyoraku sighed. "Look, you are in a lot of trouble. I'm sure you are aware that everything is pointing at you. Your fingerprints, your voice, everything…no one is coming to save you. Now, if you talk to us maybe we can make a deal to where you avoid doing prison time again." Grimmjow stays silent. "We are only trying to help now. Aizen is pinning this all on you. He has turned your friends against you. Destroy everything you helped built. Gave someone your position all ready. Don't you care about anything of that?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"The last time you were in here you said that you wanted to climb to the top. You were own your way. Now look at you. If you don't give us something, then you're going to start from the bottom all over again and this time you may not recover. Do you want that?" Grimmjow sighed mentally. Kyoraku sits back. "Don't you have son?" Grimmjow glared at him. "Do you think it's right for him to grow up without a father? To visit his father in prison none the less. Do you know what that can do to a child?" Grimmjow kept his mouth closed. Ukitake linked his fingers together. "Then what about Ms. Yamamoto? Are you going to drag her down with you as well?" Grimmjow looked at him. "…She has nothing to do with this." Kyoraku smiles. "Ah finally, some words from you. We should have just started with that."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Bringing her up won't do anything good." "That is were you are wrong Grimmjow." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "She's here really, in the next room over. In the same position as you?" Grimmjow eyes widen and stood up. He nearly knocked over the table, since he was cuffed to the table. The men grabbed him. "You better not lay a finger on her! She has NOTHING to do with this!" "That's where you are wrong again?" "Once we had you, we caught her at your place surrounded by illegal weapons and counterfeit bills. That doesn't look to go on her."

Grimmjow eyes widen and his heart started to race. For the first time in a long time her started to feel a bit of fear. This was the one thing he was trying to prevent. "Right now, she is learning all about who you really are Grimmjow. Learning that the flashy, good looking, stud is nothing more then a ruthless, bloodthirsty, animal, who will do anything for money." Kyoraku says. Grimmjow grit his teeth. "You bastards…" Ukitake got up. "Would you like to see her? Maybe seeing her state will allow us to talk more freely."

The door opened, and he walked out. Kyoraku waved his hands, signaling the men to unlock Grimmjow from the table, and cuff him in the front. They led him out the room and walked in to a window that was right next to them. Ukitake was looking in with a sad expression on his face.

Grimmjow looked in and his heart sank. Oichi was crying with a sick look on her face. There was a trash can near her and a cup of water. Ukitake reached over and turned on the speaker to the room. "I said stop! It's not true!" Oichi yelled. Grimmjow frowned. Ikkaku slammed more pictures down in front of her. It was pictures of dead bodies. "Look at them Oichi! Look! Your so-called boyfriend is a murderer! Look at how he torchers these people before killing them! He doesn't even bother burying them anymore! Look how mutilated they are and this one!" He threw more pictures down. It had different body parts on it. "He cut up the body and he hid them all over the city. It took up over three months just to piece the body back together!" Oichi had her eyes closed. "It's not true! Grimmjow would never…" Ikkaku grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the table. She gasped and opened her eyes from the jolt. When she did she came face to face with a gruesome picture of a man cut open and his guts showing.

Oichi gagged and turned her head just in time to puke in the trashcan near her. She coughed and gagged before she was able to speak another word. "S-Stop…I don't want to see this anymore…" Tears were running down her face. "He's not like that…He's not…" Ikkaku sat down. "You don't know anything about the real Grimmjow. He is a hit assassin, a smuggler, a dealer and everything else." Oichi placed her hand over her face unable to stop the tears from flowing. She cried unable to face the truth that was being throw at her. Was Grimmjow truly a killer. Was he planning on killing her soon? Was everything he told her a lie? She felt like she truly did not know the man she was falling for. She remembered all the dates and heated moments they had. The times when he comforts her when she breaks down from that whole Renji and Rukia situation. The bonding time they did with Grayson. Was all that just a farce? Was he playing her? Has he lied to her all this time?

Toshiro sighed. "Oichi…I know this is hard and sudden for you but, what we are telling you is the truth. We need to know why all those things were in Grimmjow's apartment." "I told you I don't know…" Oichi says through her crying. "I got a freaking text asking me to come back home and all that stuff was already there!" Toshiro crossed his arms. "You have repeated that to us over and over, without changing anything. It leads me to believe that your telling the truth. However, if we find your fingerprints on the bags, money, and guns…this won't look well…" They got up and left the room, leaving the pictures on the table.

Toshiro and Ikkaku walked to the other side of the room were Grimmjow and Ukitake was standing. Grimmjow growled at them but, was held back by the men. "What the fuck are you doing to her! She has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at them. Ikkaku frowned. "You're the one who got her into this. You and your 'work'" Grimmjow grit his teeth until he heard Oichi puking again. He turned to the mirror and placed his forehead on the glass. He couldn't bear to see her like this. "You could have taken the fucking pictures…you sick fuckers…" He mumbled. "She doesn't need to see that." "We had to show her the truth. She's in a lot of trouble to Grimmjow." Toshiro says. "All we need is a fingerprint…she could go down along with you. Do you really want that?" Grimmjow frowned. "…Let me talk to her…" He says. Toshiro looked at Ukitake. He nodded. The men led Grimmjow to the door. They opened it and pushed him in, closing it.

Oichi was leaning over the trashcan crying. "…Oh babe…" Oichi looked up. "Grimmjow…" He walked up to her. "Is it true? Do you…? Did you…? How could you…" She looked down in tears. Grimmjow grabbed the cup of water and handed it to her. Oichi sniffed and took the cup. She took a few sips before swissing it around in her mouth and sitting it into the trashcan. Grimmjow dropped down and reached up to her. She flinched back a bit. "Don't…" Grimmjow frowned. "Oichi. listen to me. I'm sorry. I am what they say I am. I killed all those people for money and for my job. I did it because I could care less about anyone but myself. Then I met you." Oichi sniffed as he reached up to her. She moved away from him. "Oichi…you changed my entire life. Being with you, I finally experienced what happiness was. Waking up beside you every morning, eating with you, finally wooing you into my arms, I wanted to keep that going forever. So much that I was going to quit this stupid company." He looked at the mirror.

"If I couldn't go down silently then I was going to take the whole company with me…but it looks like I got careless and ended up involving you to and I'm sorry for that babe. I know your angry at me and I know you might hate me and hate the things I've done but I promise you here and now that I'll make everything right…Even if it means me going to prison for a long time…" Oichi turned to look at him. "Prison…" Grimmjow nodded. "I'd rather go down by myself then to bring you down to." "N-No. You can't..." Grimmjow reached up and cupped her face finally. "If it means not ruining your life then I'll happily sever the time. Now, tell me what happened? Why did you go back home when I told you to stay with Nel?" Oichi grabbed his hand. "…I got a message from you." "Me?" "You told me that you wanted to talk to me and asked me to come home. You said that you would send Yammy to get me but, Nel let me use her car instead." Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly. "I never sent any text…" Oichi frowned. "Yeah…I figured a bit. It was weird because you never text me at night unless you are getting me from work. I…I thought something was wrong and quickly went home to see you. When I got there, it was nothing but bags and stuff in the house. Before I even got a look at them, the police broke the door down and brought me here. That's it…"

Grimmjow frowned as he thought about something. "I see." He smiled at her. "Everything will be okay. I'll take care of everything. Just keep to your story. Don't let them flank you out and force you to change your statement. No matter how bad they make me look. No matter what they say. Keep saying your truth okay?" Oichi nodded. "Okay." Grimmjow smiled. "Oichi…" He looks at the pictures. "I never wanted any of this to happened and I understand if you…if you want to..." "I don't." Grimmjow looked at her. "I don't want to leave you. You didn't leave me when things got bad for me. I won't leave your side either and y-yes I think we really need to clear the air about…" She points at the pictures. "…About that…I want the truth. Everything." Grimmjow nodded. "I'll tell you everything later." The door opened, and the men came in to take Grimmjow.

Oichi grabbed his arm and whimpered. "No…" "It will be okay." Grimmjow says. Oichi frowned as he was pulled out by the men. She looked down as the door closed.

* * *

Nel and Ichigo busted through the police doors. "Where is Oichi!" Nel yelled as she stormed up to the counter, pushing out of her way. Nanao sighed as she pushed her glasses up. "Nel, Ichigo, please calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down! Oichi had nothing to do with whatever you are charging her with!" Nel yells says slamming her hands down on the desk. She did so hard that all the stacks of paper and a few other items fell back on Nanao. She takes a deep breath in slight frustration. "You don't know that Nel. Maybe Oichi has been fooling everyone all this time." "Do NOT make me smack you into next week! Oichi would never do something like that! You of all people know her! Hell, she doesn't even know the name of a gun! Ya think if she had all that money she'd still be here!?" Ichigo frowned. "I've known Oichi longer than any of you and I suggest you let her go or your going to bring trouble for your own company." Nanao stood up. "Are you threating us Ichigo?" "Me? No, I'm just warning you. You are messing with the wrong person. Where is Oichi?" Nanao narrowed her eyes at him. "She is being questioned right now. That's all I can tell you. After that she should be in a holding cell." "A…A hold…A…Have you lost you damn mind! She hasn't done anything and if you have nothing to hold her she can go free! Don't think I don't know the law here! Have you even give her a phone call? A lawyer?" "She didn't want any of that. She claimed she did nothing wrong." Nel growled at Nanao. Nanao sent her small professional glare, while pushing her glasses up. "I suggest you take a seat because you cause anymore trouble for Oichi or yourself."

* * *

In the back, Oichi was still chained to the table. Her wrist was swollen due to her turning and moving. Her cheeks were puffy, and her eyes were a redder then usual, from all the crying she was doing. All the pictures on the table were either on the floor to turned over. It was sickening to her. Toshiro had come back and asked her more questions but, she didn't answer any. She kept silent, her mind kept flashing back to the pictures.

Toshiro was looking at her. "Oichi…listen to me. Where were you last night? We need to confirm your whereabouts." Oichi said nothing. "When we followed you home you were rushing out of your car like you had to get into your apartment very quickly…why is that?" Oichi said nothing. Toshiro sighed. "This silent treatment isn't going to help Oichi. I don't want you to get caught up in this." Oichi looked up at him with a tired and sad look. "I've repeated myself over and over Toshiro…what do you want me to say to you? How many times are you going to make me repeat it? I was with Nel. I was rushing home because Grim…someone…sent me a text saying that Grimmjow wanted to talk to me. I figured something was wrong, so I wanted to get home as soon as possible!" She placed her hand on her head. "Please let me go home…I don't know what else to say!" Toshiro frowned. "Just a bit longer Oichi." "No! I told you everything I know! Let me go home!" Oichi yelled. Toshiro bit his lip and looked to the mirror. He heard a slight tap on it, making him frowned. He turned back to Oichi. "Okay. I'll let you go home." Oichi looked at him. "However, if you go home now, what about Grimmjow?" "Grimmjow…" "Are you just going to up and leave him now? When he needs you the most?" Oichi holds her wrist. She didn't want to leave Grimmjow but, she didn't know what else to say. She's told them truth over and over and still they asked her the same questions. "Stay a little while longer. Just a bit. Okay?" Oichi said nothing for a second and then nods her head.

In the next room Grimmjow was alone. 'How dare they bring her into this…' He growled to himself. "Damn him!" He yelled out, kicking the chair in front of him. He grits his teeth. Aizen knows that Grimmjow would never revile any secrets about the company. Just like any 'dog' he claimed he created they were loyal to him. If he decided to tell everything and give them as much proof as he could give them then he'd lose everything. Grimmjow sinks back into the chair. He refused to let Aizen have his way.

He already lost his job, position, and power. All that was left was his pride and…He looks at the mirror. "…and Oichi…" He sighs out as he started making a choice. He couldn't let her suffer because of his mistakes.

* * *

Two more hours went by and Toshiro and Ikkaku were still grilling Oichi. Oichi was tired and cold. Her wrist hurt, and her thought process was barely working anymore. "Oichi, are you sure there was nothing out of the ordinary when you left?" "No…" Oichi says softly. "He didn't seem to be acting weird?" "No…" She says again. "Are you sure?" "No…" Toshiro and Ikkaku looked at each other then back at Oichi. "Oichi?" "No…" She says. Ikkaku sighs. "I can't keep doing this sir. She doesn't know anything, and we have been at this for hours. It's clear that someone set her up just like they did Grimmjow." Toshiro sat back. "True but we have our orders. We have to stall until the test comes back." He whispers. Ikkaku sighs. "Out of all the times for the damn machines to break down…"

* * *

Nel and Ichigo were waiting in the front. "Dammit!" Nel yelled out. She tears up. "Why wont they let Oichi go!" Ichigo pats her head. "Don't cry Nel. Everything will be okay." "It's not Ichigo! You know how Oichi is! Who knows what they are making her say! Filling her head up about lies to make herself feel guilty. That must be why she didn't get her phone call because they told her she didn't need to! Oichi has never gone through this before! She could be eating right out of their hands!" She placed her face in her hands. "She's to soft and cute to go to jail!" Ichigo frowned. Nel was right. Oichi had an innocent mind when it came to stuff like this. They could be making her dig her own hole or make her dig Grimmjow into a bigger hole. He grips his fist. 'Damn Grimmjow…why did you have to bring her into this...'

The doors opened, and three people walked in and headed over to the counter. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Oichi Yamamoto. You have her in custody here." Nanao sighed and looked up. "Listen I'll tell you like I told…" Her eyes widen, and her cheeks started to get hot. Standing in front of her was a man with a tall yet, muscular built. He had brown skin with black and purple wavy hair that went almost down to his shoulders. He had dark purple eyes that were looking right into Nanao eyes. He was very stunning to the point where all the women had to stop and look at him. He was wearing a fitted button up dark blue shirt, that showed his muscular figure and black pants and shoes. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow showing an arm tattoo of black and purple roses.

Nel's eyes were widen at such a man. "Who…Who is that?" Nel asked. Ichigo sighed. 'Looks like he's here…'

Nanao cleared her throat. "Uh, right now Oichi is being question due to…" "I know that already." His voice came out a bit deep with a commanding yet smoothing tone. "Where is she?" "In the back." "Show me to her." "Sir, I'm sorry but who are you? I cannot allow you to…" "I'm Dante Yamamoto. Her father." Nanao eyes widen. "Yamamoto…Dante…" "No relations to that old fart. Just had the bad luck of sharing the name with him. You placed my daughter under arrest now take me to her or I'll go find her myself." Nanao got up. "…Right this way…"

Nel was in shocked. "That's Oichi's old man?" Ichigo nodded. "Yup, I figured he'd be here first. Rather than her mother. This whole place would have been burning down if she came." Ichigo shivered.

Oichi sighed as she was asked more tiring questions. She wanted to see Grimmjow but every time she asked they would deny her. Why wouldn't they let her go home. "Oichi are you listening? You have to be clear with us." The door opened and Nanao came in. "Sir we may have a…" She was pushed aside by Dante. "Oichi…" Oichi looked up quickly hearing that voice. "Papa!" Toshiro and Ikkaku got up. "You…" "I'm here to take my daughter home." "We aren't done questioning her." Ikkaku says while glaring daggers at him. Dante eyed Oichi's swollen wrist and frowned. "You are done." He walked up to the table and flipped one of the pictures over. "Are you trying to charge her with something like this or are you trying to use her to capture the man in the next room?" Toshiro said nothing. "Is she under arrest? Do you have any proof of the charges that you have on her?" "Are you her lawyer? If not, then I suggest you leave."

Dante snapped his fingers and one of the men behind walked up and placed a suitcase on the table. "While I can be her lawyer. This man here will do just fine. He is her lawyer and I can assure you that if you do not let my daughter go at this moment then I'll have your entire department. "For what!? Doing our jobs?" Ikkaku yelled out. Dante smirked. "Your so-called company isn't so clean as you think it is boy. You keep questioning her the same questions over and over until she changed her story. You can easily see how swollen her wrist is so that tells me that you either tighten to force her to stop moving or you wanted her to give into the pain and agree with whatever you are saying. There are so many in between lines lawsuits I can easily think up as of right now, on the spot and I will file them. Let her go." Toshiro sighed. "She's free to go…" Ikkaku looked at her. "But sir!" "We don't have anything until her prints come back so let her go." Toshiro says under his breath. Ikkaku frowned and went to unlock her cuff.

Oichi winched out in pain. "Sorry…" Ikkaku says. "Not as sorry as your going to be." Dante says. Oichi got up but stumbled a bit. Dante grabbed her arm. "Careful sweetheart. Let's go get your wrist looked at and I'll take you home." "Don't you dare plan on taking her somewhere Dante. She's still a main suspect to this case." Dante looked at him. "When you actually have a case on my daughter then you better have everything before you accuse her of anything. I wont be so nice next time." He led Oichi out the room.

"Papa…" "Hush now Oichi. We are leaving." "N-No. I don't want to leave Grimmjow…" Dante looked at her. "What about him?" "Please papa. Please help him to?" She clings to his arm. "Please…" "Why is this man so important to you? Speaking of men…where is that rat boyfriend of yours? I saw the carrot top out front." Oichi looked down. "Me and Renji aren't together anymore." Dante had a blank look on his face. "You aren't?" Oichi shook her head. "No, a lot has happened. Too much to really go into detail right now. So now I'm with Grimmjow. So please help him?" Dante narrowed his eyes. "The same man who is being charged?" Oichi nodded. Dante sighed. "There is nothing I can do for him. It's very clear that he did what he did." Oichi whimpered and tears up. "Papa…" Dante rubs his head. "Fine okay, okay, stop with the tears. You've done enough crying to my liking."

Toshiro walked out the room. "You. Snow cake. Where is this Grimmjow character at." Toshiro raised his eyebrow. "It's Toshiro and he's in the next room." "Show him to me." Toshiro rolls his eyes. "Follow me."

In Grimmjow's room there was recorder in front of him and a piece of paper. He had half heartily agreed to give up any information in exchange for any charges to be dropped off Oichi, giving her a clean record. They were setting the camera up. Ukitake and Kyoraku were sitting in front of him. "This is a good thing you are doing Grimmjow. Thanks to you we can finally start opening the case against Aizen" Kyoraku says. "Yes, and Ms. Yamamoto won't have to get dragged into this anymore." Ukitake says. "Now as per agreement, you tell us everything you know, we check it out how true it is, and Ms. Yamamoto walks out clean. Don't worry we will also speak to the DA about lessen your sentence since you are giving us this information."

Grimmjow sighed. He was doing this for Oichi. He won't drag her down in this. He looked at them but, before he could answer the door opened. "Hold your tongue." Dante says. They all looked at him. Grimmjow eyes widen. He quickly recognized Dante on the spot. "Well now. Isn't this a surprise." Kyoraku says. "Dante…so your back." Dante looks back to them. "Monkey boy and Snowflake. Still playing dirty I see." Kyoraku chuckles. "Still have that obsession with calling people weird names I see." Oichi walked passed him. "Grimmjow!" She rushed to him and hugged him ignoring the pain in her wrist. "Oichi? What are you doing? That man…" "That's my papa. He's gonna help you." "Your pa…huh!? That's your old man!? Do you know who that man is!? He's…" "Silence your face boy." Dante says. Grimmjow frowned at him. "Oichi…I told you I was going to make this right. I don't need any help. I'm going to make sure that whatever they have on you will…" "There is no need for that." Grimmjow looked up at Dante. "What?" "They don't have anything other then a lawsuit for harassing and harming my daughter." Grimmjow frowned and looked at Kyoraku and Ukitake. "You said you have her fingerprints on the guns and money!" "No, we didn't. We just said that they were scanning for prints. Never said it was hers." Grimmjow growled at them.

Dante shook his head. "This lawyer will be taking over your case from now on." He motions the second man to walk in. "It was a good thing I brought two with me. Oichi we are leaving." Oichi frowned. "But Grimmjow…" "He's in good hands. However, he's already neck deep and there isn't much I can do for him." Oichi looked down sadly. Grimmjow reached up and rubbed her cheeks. "It's okay babe. I knew this would have come eventually. I'm just glad that you don't have to get dragged any deeper into this. Go home and get some rest." He leans up and pecks a kiss on her lips. "Grimmjow…" A hand was placed on her shoulder. One of the lawyers smiled at her. "It's okay Ms. Yamamoto. I'll do my best to help him out a bit." Oichi nodded. She walked over to Dante who grabbed her hand. "Let's go get your wrist checked out." He pulled her out the room. She turned back to Grimmjow who smiled softly at her. The door closed while Dante pulled her further and further away from it. She sniffed. "Don't worry Peanut…first I want to hear everything from start to finish. I want to know what happened to you and Renji. You and Grimmjow and everything else. You understand me?" "Yes sir…"

They walked to the front where Nel and Ichigo was waiting. "Oichi!" Nel ran to her and tackle her into a hug. Dante looked at her. "A friend of yours?" Oichi nodded. Dante let her go as Nel hugged her tightly in tears. "Are you okay!? Did they hurt you? We will sue their asses if they did!" She says. She spotted Oichi's swollen wrist. "They did hurt you! I'll sue every last one of them!" Dante held in a chuckle. "You are quite feisty…no need to sue anyone. I've already handle it." Nel wipes her face. Oichi smiles tiredly. "Sorry for worrying you…" "There is no reason for you to be sorry! Those rat faces knew what they were doing and made you suffer." Ichigo walked up to them. "Oichi are you sure you okay." "Just…tired and…worried." Nel frowned. "About Grimmjow?" Oichi nodded. "Oichi…" "I don't want to hear that Nel. I know you hate him, but I don't. I don't want him to…" She tears up. Nel hugged her again. "I know hun. I know. I hate him but, I don't want to see him go to prison either…"

* * *

Hours passed into the evening. Oichi was in a hotel with her father. She was sleeping with her wrist bandaged up. Dante was sitting in the chair watching her, processing everything that happened. Usually he didn't mind being left out of her life, but this was completely unacceptable. Not only did she get her heart broken, something he had already prepared for anyways, she lost her home and money…now it might happen again, and he couldn't let her go through that. He sighed and got up. "I guess I have to make things happen for my little girl." He says leaving the room.

Back at the station Grimmjow was in a holding cell. His lawyer was a damn good one. In agreement if Grimmjow told them everything he knew then the charges will be dropped lower. He would be required to tell them every single detail of his work. He was looking at 25 years to life but the more he helped them the more his sentence would drop. Adding on to the fact that there are some bodies that have yet been found or identified so he was told that he had to help with that to. Adding in all that Grimmjow would be doing at least 5 to 10 years which was better then nothing. He'd get out in 5 with good behavior but he didn't even count it since there is no way he wouldn't cause any damage within prison. The only thing that bother him was leaving Oichi. Would she wait for him or find another man?

Grimmjow sighs as he lays in the bed. He didn't want to lose her to someone else after he just got his hands on her. "Grimmjow." Grimmjow sits up. It was his lawyer. "Your court date is tomorrow morning so sit tight. There you will pled guilty, so the deal can set in place. They say your bail, we pay it, then spend some time with Oichi before they bring you back here. Got it." Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." "Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Ms. Yamamoto must care a lot for you so therefore I must do my absolute best so that she won't be to upset. Just do you part and try not to make my job hard." He walked off. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" He sighs. 'Spend some time with her huh…'

That next morning Grimmjow was standing in the court room in cuffs. His hair was flat down, due to the lost of his gel. He was standing by himself frowning. His lawyer was no where to be seen. Next to him he saw the DA Isane looking around. The judge was tapping his fingers. "Where is your lawyer?" He asked Grimmjow. "How the hell should I know." Grimmjow snaps at him. "Watch your tone young man." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

The door opened and Grimmjow's lawyer walked in. He was in a grayish suit, carrying a black briefcase. "Sorry for being late your honor. There were still a few things that were left out of this case that I was not aware of." Isane raised her eyebrow. "Is that suppose to be a valid excuse Mr. Demorest?" "It's not an excuse Ms. Isane." Demorest looked at Grimmjow. "Your going to be going for innocent." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "What?" The judge cleared his throat and hit his gavel on the podium. "Can we move on with this today? I have many cases to look at. Now how do your client plead?"

The door opened. Grimmjow glanced back a bit to see Oichi, Nel, and Ichigo walk in. Oichi was wearing a cute blue paw print sweater dress with black leggings and flats. Her hair was curly, and she was wearing glasses. 'So cute…' Grimmjow says as he watched her sit on his side. "Anytime today…?" The judge says. Grimmjow turned around and sighed. "…Gui…" "He's pleading Innocent your honor." Isane and Grimmjow eyes widen slightly. "What!?" They both said. "I was aware that your client was being guilty and agreed to share whatever information he had…" The judge says. "That is true your honor, but the people have false evidence against my client." "What are you going on about?" Isane says. Demorest opened his case. "I have the reports here showing me that the tape they got on him talking about the deals was disorient. They could not prove that it was my client was talking since they couldn't even tell who it was." The judge frowned. "Is this true?" Isane frowned. "Well its…we…y-yes sir." The judge shook his head. "Fine then the tape is thrown out." "They also made a false claim about what was in those bags sir. It was filed that he was shipping out newly illegal medical supplies for doctors when in fact, they were well document and out to date. The items of that shipment were even cleared by the costal guard or it would have never reached the coast in the first place." "Now wait just a minute! Those items were all illegal! We checked!"

Demorest held up a list out of his case. "These are all the items that were on the shipment. All cleared by one of your top division leaders. Something that was not told or given to me and proves that you people will do anything to lie and falsely use of information on one man." Isane's eyes widen. The judge frowned. "It is becoming clear to me that the people has not thought this case through your honor. They just wanted someone to quickly blame and throw under the bus. The things they claimed they have on my client are becoming lies by the seconds." "They are not lies! Those items have been deemed illegal! There is none on the market at all!" "The list says otherwise, and this list was also cleared by someone in the medical division. Someone high up on the charts." "Enough!" The judge says. "Bring that list to me." Demorest walked up to the judge and gave him the list. The judge went through it and then sighed. "Ms. Isane I will be throwing the shipment deal out." What?" "These items are all on the market and was sighed off so these are not illegal. It seems the people might need to rethink their case. This will be thrown out unless you can find something other then the money, that was within that truck."

Isane frowned. "Yes sir…" Grimmjow's ears must have been rusty or something. He was sure that every single thing in that truck was illegal. He looked at his lawyer. 'Is this his doing?' He turned around to see Oichi. She was holding Nel's hand. She smiled slightly his way. 'It must be his doing…'

At the end of the case Grimmjow was back in his holding cell until the court date. He had to wear an ankle bracelet to prevent him from running. His bail was set to 100 million. He had enough money to cash that but, who knows if Aizen hasn't taken his money back yet.

Grimmjow was laying on the bed. His lawyer was in there with him. "Because of those two things being dropped the money is the only thing you will have to worry about." "What about the murders?" "What about them? They don't have your finger prints, no evidences point to you, if you did do it then you have an amazing clean up crew. So other then your word that you were going to tell them they have nothing. Counterfeit money won't require you any jail time at the moment. It's something I can handle." Grimmjow sits up, pushing his hair out his face. "So what now?" "Your bail will be paid for, they adjust your ankle bracelet to what length you can and can't do, then you go home and wait." Grimmjow sighed. "What about Oichi?" "She's taken care of as well. Everything they had on her has been erased. She has no records, but we did allow her fingerprints to remain in the system." "I see…"

A guard came to the door. "Your bail has been paid. Let's go." Grimmjow got up. "When is the court date?" "November 17th." Grimmjow frowned. "The 17th? You can't have it changed?" "Why? Is that date important to you?" Grimmjow sighed and walked out. "Just forget it."

Outside Oichi was waiting. Nel and Ichigo were beside her. Grimmjow walked out cracking his neck. "What a pain." He looked to see Oichi waiting. She started to tear up a bit. Grimmjow smiled and walked up to her. He stopped a few feet short of her and opened his arms. Oichi blushed slightly at this but, she ran into his arms hugging him. Grimmjow chuckled and hugged her back. "That was to cute of you." Oichi snuggled her face in his chest. "You miss me?" "Yeah…" "Can I kiss you?" Oichi looked up. "Please?" Grimmjow leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. He pulled back. "Let's go home." Oichi looked down. "Um…actually…about that." Grimmjow sighs. "They came and took everything huh?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I was actually there before coming here. They cleared out everything and its not in your name anymore…" Grimmjow shakes his head. "I see…so where have you been staying?" "Papa got us a hotel room for a while until all of this is finished…" "Then let's go." He says grabbing her hand. "I never realize going two days without seeing you would be that painful." He says leading her to the car.

* * *

Moments later they arrived at the hotel Oichi was staying at. It was a four star and she was near the top floor. The rooms at the top were nice high-class suite. With a living room, small kitchen, a huge bedroom and a nice balcony. Reaching the room, Oichi opened the door to see her father packing up some folders. "Papa I'm back." Oichi says. Dante looked up to see them. "Ah, I see your out for now." Grimmjow walked in, closing the door behind him. "So, it was you. You helped me out?" "I did what I did for my daughter nothing more." He grabbed a bag. "I have more work to be done so you two can use this for a while until you get back on your feet."

Oichi walked up to him. "Your leaving?" Dante smiled and rubbed her head. "Yes, sweetheart but, I'll be back." Grimmjow frowned a bit. He knew that Dante was Oichi's father but, he couldn't help but feel some sort of jealously. Oichi smiled as Dante rubbed her head more. She was then pulled away from him by Grimmjow.

Dante frowned as he watched Grimmjow place an arm around her, bring her close to him. "Just want do you think your doing?" Dante says walking up to him." "Didn't you say you had to be on your way?" Grimmjow asked. "Are you trying to tell me, that I can't touch my daughter?" "Your daughter is in good hands. My hands." Dante stopped short of Grimmjow glaring at him now. "In your hands? The same dirty hands that I just wiped clean?" "No one asked you to." They glared at each other. It made Oichi uncomfortable. She got in the middle of the two. "Please stop…" She says, trying to push them away from each other. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her was and held her chin. Dante grabbed her arm and placed a hand on her head. "You got some balls to be trying to take my daughter out my hands?" "Yeah I do and they're pretty big. I do have the right to touch my girl after all." They took a step closer to each, squeezing Oichi in between them. "Are you asking to die?" Dante says narrowing his eyes. "Feel free to try but I won't make it easy for you." Grimmjow says growling. Oichi pouted. "S-Stop it!" She says.

Grimmjow and Dante kept their glare until they both started to chuckle. "Quite interesting." They stepped away from each other, letting Oichi go. She sighs out. Being stuck between them was scary.

Dante rubbed her head. "You got a fine man here for now. Better then the last one. He's got guts and one day I'll show them to him if he ever tries to pull you away from me." He says in an icy cold tone that made a slight shiver up and down Grimmjow's spine.

Oichi smiles. "You approve?" "Yes, I'm sure your mother will to." He kisses her forehead. "I'll be back in a few days." Oichi nodded. He walked past her and stopped near Grimmjow. "I can assure you that you won't be doing any time. However, your life and career end here. You are a bright young man and I'm very impressed with your work. If you can't cut it with normal day jobs or can't find life without doing others dirty work, then come to me. I'll make it worth your while. Until then take care of my daughter." Dante says walking out.

Grimmjow watches him go. "Your old man is something." Oichi giggles as she kicks her flats off. "Yeah. He's awesome when he wanna be." She heads to the bed room. Grimmjow follows her. In the room she went to the bathroom and looked down at her wrist. She frowned, and she grabbed her toothbrush. She had been hacking her guts out all day thanks to what she remembers in those pictures. She shivered. They were like out of a horror movie and it was still hard to believe that Grimmjow, the same man who comforted her and did so many romantic things for her, could do something like that. Grimmjow looked around the hotel as he heard Oichi brushing her teeth.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was going to do one last job and then quit for good. He was going to accept whatever Aizen was going to throw at him, but everything went sideways. He grits his teeth in anger and balled his fist. 'How dare they bring her into this…'

He glanced to the bathroom when he heard the water still running. He walked over and peaks in. His eyes widen and were then filled with hurt. Oichi was silently crying to herself. Her toothbrush had fallen into the sink once she was done with it. Grimmjow walked over to her and held her from behind. "Oichi…" He then turns her around and holds her tight. He knew this was going to be a lot to process for her. Telling her his true nature and all the things he had done was going to be a harsh issue. He didn't tell her this for this simple reason. Her innocent and clear-headed mind wouldn't have been able to handle it and he could have lost her trust. He looked at himself in the mirror. However, wasn't that the case now? She learned what he did anyways, and she was trying to understand what to do. He wouldn't have blamed her if she wanted to leave him now.

Oichi pushed away from him slightly. "Sorry…um would you like something to eat?" Grimmjow sighs slightly. "Yeah sure. Now that I think about it, I have a decent meal in a while." Oichi smiles. "Then I'll make you something!" She grabbed Grimmjow's hand and lead him to the living room section. "Here, get comfy and I'll be back with something yummy and a beer for you!" She giggled as she pushed him in the chair and handed him the remote. She turned on her heels and went to the kitchen. Grimmjow couldn't help but look at her butt as she walked away. He licked his lips. It was like her butt was getting bigger by the day. He wanted to rub it, smack it, lick it, and do all matters of things to it.

Oichi hummed as she started to cook something small Smoked Sausage and rice. As she let things simmer she opened the fridge she grabbed a cold beer. Her father like beer so he made sure to stock some before he brought her here. She grabbed a bottle opener and opened the bottle. She walked to Grimmjow with a smile. He was watching a old UFC match. "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked up to see her holding a beer. He chuckled and reached up for it but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She squeaked a bit as she ended up on his lap. His beer was in right hand and he had his left arm holding her. "Thanks babe." He says kissing her cheek. "Your welcome." Grimmjow sat the beer on the on the small table and got comfortable with Oichi on his lap.

"Grimmjow I have to make sure the food doesn't burn." "You set it on low?" "Yes?" "Then you don't have to worry about for now." He rubbed her butt make her jump a bit. She blushed. "G-Grimmjow?" "Hmm?" He kisses her cheek. "Um…what are you…" "It's just been a while since I touched you that's it." He kisses her neck, making her shake a bit. His hand squeezed her butt making her gasp. "Oh…"

"Grimmjow nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. The sweet smell of honey filled his nose. "You always smell so sweet." He nibbled on her neck and she giggled. "Stop that." He smirked and nibbled more making her laugh. "Grimmjow stop!" She says between laugh. Soon his hands went to her side tickling her more. Oichi had tears in her eyes from laughing. Grimmjow chuckled as he pushed her down on the couch to counite the tickle feast. "S-Stop! I can't take anymore!" Oichi says trying to push his hands away. "I won't stop until you say the magic word." "What!?" Oichi says. "Come on what is it?" "I-I-hahaha!" Oichi could barely manage a thought while being tickled like this. "Come on babe. I can't stop tickling you until you say the magic word." "Oh uh ahaha P-Puss and boots!" She yelled out. Grimmjow laughed as he stopped. Oichi laughter soon started to die down. "Really. A tickle fest!" Oichi says, still smiling. Grimmjow shrugs. "Why puss and boots though?" Grimmjow frowned. "Puss is a damn near great cat! What other cat can talk and kick ass like him." "Well what about Tom from Tom and Jerry? He can't talk but he can take a beaten." Grimmjow thought about that for a second. "He might can take a ass beating but he still doesn't compare to Puss in boots so that is going to remain the magic word unless you can find a better cat then Puss." He says smirking.

Oichi rolled her eyes. "You have a weird obsession with cats. They are cute I get it but I'm more of a doggy person." Grimmjow made a weird 'yuk' face. "To each there own I guess…" He rubs her side. "Then again, I could see you as a cute doggy. All I need is some cute ears, a collar, and you have to learn how to bark. Mmm…and call me master…" Oichi face heated up. She sat up and playful smacked his arm. "You're such a pervert! Now move I need to go make sure the food is cooking." He chuckled and moved out her way.

Oichi got up and walked past him before stopping. "Now that I think about it…I think me dressed as a cat fit better. Don't you think? Master?" She says in a purr, looking at him with a hint of lust in her eyes. Grimmjow eyes widen as his lower half started to stir. Oichi giggled and walked into the kitchen. Grimmjow bit his lip and cussed to himself. 'Damn…so cute…I just want take her and fuck her good and hard right now…' He then smirked. 'Who says I can't…'

As the night came Oichi and Grimmjow were enjoying their small dinner. They spoke about Grayson's party and what to get him. What to do next after all this blows over, and of course Grimmjow promised her that he would tell her everything once this was done.

When dinner was done, Oichi was washing out the pot, lost in her thoughts a bit. She sighed mentally. Now that Grimmjow was going to be out of a job thing are going to get tough. They couldn't live in a hotel forever and living with Nel was big no. She and Grimmjow would be at each other's throat every day. Ever since Renji cleaned her out of all her money and her savings it was hard to save up since the café didn't pay much. She wouldn't be able to afford a nice apartment or barely a torn up on. She frowned. Boy did her luck suck. What was she going to do? How was she going to get through this? Could she ask for help? Would she seem weak if she did? What to do? What to do?

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tensed up a bit before she relaxed a bit. "Your stressing babe." She felt a chin rest on her head. "I know this is hard but remember that you aren't doing this alone. I'm here and I'll be damned if I'll let you do all the work around here. Shit is gonna be tough from here on out, but you got an actual man now. That rat face bastard can't even see that he lost the best thing in his life to a shit face guy like me." Oichi giggled. "How can you pump yourself up and then downgrade yourself in the same sentence?" Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm just awesome like that babe."

She tilts her head up and he leans down meeting her for a kiss. They parted but Grimmjow didn't let her go. He rubbed his hips gently, while pressing his body close to her. "Grimmjow…" She felt him tug at her dress a bit. "Oichi…" She felt his finger move to the front and under her dress. His fingers rubbed against her between the leggings. "Oh…" Grimmjow moved his fingers hard and faster against her. "Grimmjow…oh…" She gasps a bit as his other hand reached up and grabbed her right breast. His other hand quickly shifts and went insider her legs and her panties. He could feel her already soaked. He pressed his hard on against her. "Your already wet for me babe. That's always been a sexy thing about you. Do I turn you on so much?" "Mhmm…yes…" Oichi says in a whisper as she leans into his fingers bucking her hips slightly. "You do." Oichi bit her lip, wanting more. They came close to doing before but they had gotten interrupted. This time however, it was time to stop playing cat and mouse.

She turned her flush face toward to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow?" "Yeah?" He says getting turned on by her expression. "I…I want you." Grimmjow froze. "I want you now…" Oichi says licking her bottom lip.

It was like a switch flipped inside Grimmjow's mind. The next thing she knew he grabs her leggings and pulled them down near her knees. Oichi was taken a bit off guard as he bent her over toward the sink, pulling her butt against him. She felt her body heat up when she felt how hard it was. She can almost fill him throbbing through his pants. That deep burning desire that had been over boiling for a while started to stir up more. She had been waiting on this for the longest. She had never wanted another person so much until now.

"Grimmjow…Please…" She pulled up her dress high enough for him to see her pull her underwear down. Oichi could feel a cool air hit her spot until she heard his belt buckle rattled. "Oichi, sorry…I don't think I can control myself any longer." He grabbed her hips and position his member at her entrance. Oichi gulped and braced herself against the sink. He then pushed inside her in one movement. Oichi gasped out. Her toes curled on the floor, her body tensed up as she felt something huge inside her. "Oh…Oh God…" She whispered out. Grimmjow sighs out as he backed out and pushed back inside her. His slow thrusts got faster and faster. He clings on to her hips as they both groan out in pleasure.

"Fuck…so tight." Grimmjow growled out in a beastly tone. "I see that bastard wasn't even doing you right. Heh. I'll rectify that right now."

Oichi moaned as her head hung low between her arms almost touching the sink with her head. That made her body poke out more giving Grimmjow more grip. With each hard and relentless thrust it was like he was trying to bury himself completely each time, gripping her ass and hips so hard that Oichi's knees felt like they were about to buckle.

"Oh, Grimmjow! Yes! More! Give me more please!" Oichi moans out unexpectedly. Her body was on fire, burning with a heat of passion that she didn't want to go away.

Grimmjow grits his teeth hearing this. "Yeah, I'll give it to you good. I'll make you forget everything right now."

Oichi gasps for breath. Her eyes rolled back under her lids. Something stirred in her stomach as her heat climbed higher and higher. "G-Grimmjow! Oh God! It feels so good!" She cried out.

"Yeah? You like it rough? I can go rougher." "Yes, rougher." Oichi says clinging onto the sink. "Your gonna have to ask for it babe." "What…" "Ask for it. Beg me to fuck you harder." Oichi bit her lip. She was already reaching her limit, but her body was asking for me. "Please, go harder…M-Master…" She says.

Grimmjow chuckled. "So sexy. I like that. 'Master' heh, as you wish my little vixen. I'll give it to you as rough as you want!" he snarled out. Oichi's eyes widen as she shrieks out by his fast-wild pace. He forced her lower half to press up against the counter of the sink. She placed her hand on the far wall to keep herself steady while taking his strong and wild thrusts.

Grimmjow was in pure heaven. Hearing Oichi scream out, her moans, begging for him, her body trembling for more, her squeezing around him, tightening with every thrust, brought him to a higher sense of pleasure.

Oichi could feel that feeling in her stomach. Her muscles tensed up, her breathing became sharp with short gasps. She could feel the sweat running down her back, forcing her dress to stick to her skin. Her her legs started to give out. She was barely holding on, luckily Grimmjow held her amazingly tight.

"Oh yes! Yes!" She called out. Lightning bolts of pleasure ran all through her body non-stop. She didn't want this to ever end! Grimmjow grunted as he wildly pounded her. When he heard her moans getting louder and soon a loud gasp, he knew he had found her spot. He aimed for that and started to hit it over and over bring them both closer to the end.

"Coming!" Oichi cried out. She didn't want to because this would end but Grimmjow felt so good inside, her body didn't give her choice. Skin smacking and loud grunts and moans was heard throughout the kitchen and the entire room and probably all around the hotel floor.

"Come for me babe. Call me name out as you come for me!" Grimmjow yells out. Oichi slammed her eyes shut as something exploded inside her. "Oh Grimmjow!" She yelled out. Grimmjow moans out Oichi's name as well as he thrusted a few more times before finally releasing himself insider her. Oichi shivered as Grimmjow pulled out of her. She felt a bit of warm liquid rush down her thigh.

They both breathe heavily as they waited for that pleasurable feeling to die down. "W-Wow…" Oichi says finally. Grimmjow chuckled. "I actually wanted this to be a bit more romantic in a way…this is fine to though." Oichi stood up straight, that was until her knees went out. Grimmjow quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He laughed. "It was that good huh?" Oichi blushed as he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She liked being carried in his strong arms.

"Care for another round?" Grimmjow says going to the bed room. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" Grimmjow grins. "No, not anymore. Now, that your mind I plan to fuck you anywhere at anytime within morning, noon, and night. I'll make sure you can't walk for a whole week." Oichi gulped. "G-Grimmjow you do know I have to work. 97% of my job requires me to walk and stand up." "Looks like your gonna take a week off of work then." He says rushing to the bedroom.

* * *

Throughout the night Grimmjow held Oichi over and over until they both finally passed out in each other arms, only for them to reawaken and start all over again. Lost in moments of heat. Their loud voices rang out through the entire room. They blocked out every thought and moment and event that has happen over the few days. All that matter to them was holding each other.

* * *

That next evening around 4pm, Grimmjow was sleeping soundly. Oichi on the other hand was nearly hanging off the bed with her hair messed up. Her body was covered in bite marks, hicky's, and bruises. Her throat was dry from screaming and moaning loudly for so long. Either he has been holding back for a very, very, long time or he truly is a wild beast in bed. She was still trying to catch her breath. From the late night, till the early mornings, up until an hour ago they were still going at it before he finally went off to sleep. She couldn't move any parts of her body without wincing. Turning her head, she looked at the peaceful sleeping Grimmjow. In the back of her mind she started to wonder what she got herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

On November 14th Grimmjow was in the hotel room looking up apartments and small houses for himself and Oichi. They couldn't stay here forever, and he'd be damn if he stayed in debt with her old man. Oichi had managed to get away from him that morning and sneaked off to work. He cursed under his breath. He wanted to have some nice morning sex, but she had gotten up earlier then usual and by passed him. He had been catching her off guard, forcing her to call out of work due to her inability to walk. He chuckled. Watching her struggle to get away from his sight amused him. He loved playing and teasing her. Giving her a small scene of false hope before he pounces on her once more. She had told him that he was like a cat playing with its prey. He took it as a compliment.

He heard a buzzing sound on the table. He looked to see someone was calling him from an unknown number. He picked it up. "Who the hell is this?" He asked in a stern voice. He heard a chuckle on the other line. "Well done in trying to sound like a touch guy but it doesn't work on those who actually have a spine." Recognizing the voice Grimmjow sighed. "Oh it's you. Demorest wasn't it? My lawyer?" "Very nice in remembering my name, anyways I've called to tell you that your court date has been changed. Instead of the 17th it will be the day after, the 18th." "What? Why was it changed? Something happen or something?" "No, I just got it changed since it seems like the 17th was an important date to you plus, that gives us more time to prepare." "Prepare?" "None the less, enjoy your days with Ms. Oichi. See you at the court house on November 18th at 3pm on the dot. DO NOT be late." Before Grimmjow could say anything, Demorest hung up. "Well shit…that changes some things…" Grimmjow says taking out a small note book. "That means I can get some last-minute things done."

At the café, Oichi yawned as she took an order. "You look so tired Oichi." One of the customers says. Oichi smiled. "It's been a rough couple of nights. You know…" The customer nodded. "Yeah, it sucked that you got pulled into all that drama, but we all knew you aren't the type of person to do something like that. I'm glad they cleared your name." Oichi smiled. "I'm glad they did to. It was quite a joy ride. I'm just ready for this to end." She walked off carrying their order. She handed it to her cooks before she went to the counter. She started to clean it when Ikkaku and Yumichika walked in. "Wow…never been in here before…" Ikkaku says looking around. Oichi hid a frowned. "Welcome you two. Can I get you anything?" They sat down at the counter in front of you. "Just some green tea for me." Ikkaku says. "Can I get a menu? I've been wanting to come him for the longest!" Oichi nodded and grabbed a menu from under the counter. "I'll be back in a few with your tea." She says handing Yumichika the menu. She turned on her heels and quickly walks to the back. It wasn't like she hated them but, after the night she had with Ikkaku it was a bit hard for her to feel the same around them. She did understand that they were just doing their job and she even got a hand-written apology from Toshiro saying and explaining that. However, whenever she looked at Ikkaku all she could see was him yelling at her forcing her to look at those horrifying pictures and trying to get her to change her story to sell Grimmjow out. Oichi shook her head as she bottled her thoughts back inside. 'Work, work, work. Keep your mind busy so you can distract yourself. Oichi says in her mind.

Ichigo and Chad walked in and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika. "You got some balls to come here…" Ichigo says. Ikkaku looked at him. "We are on break, so I got dragged here." Yumichika was reading the menu. "We were only doing our jobs Ichigo. It sucks that Oichi got dragged into this, but we did what we had to do." "Yeah, I'm sure you did…" Ichigo says coldly as he also sat at the counter, two seats away from them. Oichi walked out with Ikkaku's green tea. "Have you figured out what you wanted?" Yumichika sighed. "There are so many things I want to try! I don't even know where to begin! What would you recommend for a newbie like me?" "Pancakes." Oichi says slightly flatly. "P-Pancakes?" Yumichika says. Oichi turned the menu to the middle section and pointed to the pancakes. "It's a good breakfast food. You get three fluffy pancakes, up to three toppings of your choosing." Yumichika frowned slightly. He didn't really think Oichi would have him order something plainly.

"Oichi! Order for table 6 is ready!" A cook yells out. "I'll be back for your order." Oichi says as she walked towards the kitchen. Yumichika watched her go. He sighs. "Do you think she hates us now?" Ikkaku sips on his tea. "We did put her through the wringer. I say her actions are expected." Yumichika pouted. "I don't want her to hate me at least! You, I can understand, but poor little me haven't done anything!" "Oh get over it. It's not like it would be the first time we lost 'friendships' over out jobs." Ikkaku says rolling his eyes.

Oichi came back to them with an order in her hand. It was a stack of pancakes with strawberries, chocolate chips, and bananas on it. It looked and smell very delicious. Yumichika and Ikkaku's eyes widen as the smell smacked them in the face. "W-Wow! Are those…" Oichi nodded. "Yes, these are the pancakes I recommended to you. I just wanted to let you see how it looked." She smiled a bit before walking to her table. "I want some!" Yumichika says smiling. He looked at the toppings. Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll try some to."

Downstairs, Rukia sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Things weren't really going all that well with her and Renji. Ever since they saw the news about Oichi, Renji seems to be distant from her. He would stare at his phone or ask to be alone sometimes. He says its work, but she could see the concern and worry in his eyes for Oichi. She had a lot on her own plate and with Renji not helping she was getting a little stressed. She wanted to have a baby shower. She asked Momo for help and she happily said she would get things in order. She came up with a guest list and at the bottom was Oichi's name with a question mark. She wanted Oichi to come and she wanted to settle all of this, putting this behind them, and hopefully become friends again. If not for her then for the baby. Rukia wanted Oichi to be the God mother but Renji said no. He told her that it might feel like a slap in the face to Oichi. Rukia rubbed her head. Would nothing be the same with her and Oichi?

Nel walked by her with Grayson on her arms. He was sleeping. "Oh…Morning Nel." Rukia says. Nel shot her a glare before heading to the stairs. "Nel wait please!" Rukia says. Nel groans out. "What Rukia? I have to clock in soon…" "D-Do you think I'm wrong?" Rukia blurted out. Nel raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me!?" "Do you think me and Oichi will ever be friends again?" Nel felt something snap in her and she went over to Rukia. She raised her hand getting ready to smack her, but some employees stopped her and even took Grayson out her hands. He was jolted from his sleep and quickly started to fuss. "You bitch!" Nel yelled at Rukia. "You really think you and Oichi can ever be friends! What the hell is wrong with you!? You think all your sad sorries will make everything better!" Rukia shook as she backed away from Nel. "Nel please stop! You're going to make things worse on yourself!" An employee said. "Quick go get Oichi!" Someone said. The employee who was holding a crying Grayson quickly rushed upstairs.

Upstairs, Ikkaku and Yumichika were tearing into some pancakes. Oichi couldn't help but to let out a giggle. Just then the employee ran in with Grayson. "Oichi we got trouble!" Oichi frowned seeing Grayson. "What did Nel do now?" She says walking around the counter. She took Grayson from her and bounced him a bit to get him to calm down. "Rukia asked her a question and Nel just snapped at her!" Oichi shook her head and Grayson buried his face in her shoulder. "Ichigo?" Oichi says. Ichigo got up. "Yeah, I got it." He walked downstairs with her. Nel was glaring daggers at her. "Nel…" Ichigo says walking passed Oichi. The employees let her go. Nel reached out for Rukia only to be grabbed by Ichigo. "Let me go! I'll beat her face in!" Nel says struggling. Ichigo rolled her eyes and dragged her out towards the back. "Don't be an idiot." He mumbles.

Oichi shook her head. "What happened here?" Rukia looked down. "I just asked her a question that's all." Oichi looks at her and nodded. "Alright then. I'm sure Nel overacted at whatever you asked. You should refrain from getting to close to her unless it is for work. I don't want you to be in stress every time you come here." Rukia nodded. Oichi looked at the other workers. "Please keep an eye on Rukia. Don't let her work to hard. Other then that please get back to work." "Yes ma'am." The workers said and went back to their duties. Oichi walked outside to the back where Nel was chewing out Ichigo.

"I don't care! She knows better then to ask that to me! If she wasn't pregnant I would smack the hell out of her!" Ichigo groans. "Nel you were about to smack her…" "That's not the point!" "Nel." Ichigo and Nel stopped fussing and look to Oichi who had a blank look on her face. They both froze and shook. "I understand that Rukia isn't the most liked person right now, however, this is a work place. Our actions reflect our looks, rep, and money." She narrowed her eyes. "I love you like sister but if you get out of line again like I will have to give you a proper punishment. So please keep your anger in check okay?" Nel sighs and nods. "Yes boss. I understand. Sorry." Oichi smiled. "Good. Now what question got you so mad?" Nel crossed her arms. "The chick asked if she was in the wrong and asked will things ever be the same again. Ugh. Like in what world is that ever going to happen!" Oichi chuckled. "I see. Who knows. Maybe years later after all of this is done with I might consider it. For now, let's keep the personal stuff at home and outside the work area please? Just do what I do and tone her out." She turns back around. "The more she stresses the more Renji comes here and the more I have to deal with them both. So, let's try not to do that." She says walking back in. Nel shook her head. "I swear, she is to strong for her own good. If I were her I would have fired Rukia, smacked her, then sent Grimmjow after Renji and kill him." Ichigo shivered a bit. "Well let's all be glad she's not like you." Nel pouted and playfully punched him.

* * *

In the middle of the city there was a new small shared building that was used by the top branches of both The Soul Society prevention center and the Hueco Mundo corporation. Inside the building there was a meeting room where the head branches had been holding meetings to create similar businesses like the café, since it was doing so well. Today the 1st division leader, boss, and owner of the soul society prevention center, Genryusai was there. Along with Jushiro, Shunsui, and Unohana. For Hueco Mundo, Aizen, Gin, Kaname, Ulquiorra and Starrk was there. They were going to be discussing the events that happened a few days ago and how it would affect the café and their partnership.

Genryusai was an older man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, there were a few scars on his head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He was wearing an old fashion gray suit with an overcoat on. His walking stick was leaning on the table. In front of him there were files on both Oichi and Grimmjow. Aizen was slipping on his tea as he also looked at the files. "Now, I understand that both of these people are very hard workers, but I don't think it is wise to keep Oichi as the Store Manager there. Think how it would look for the people." Gin says. Jushiro frowned. "I would agree with you if Oichi had any criminal background what so ever. The only thing that is shady is her father's past. Her mother is a general in our military. She is well loved by most, if not all, the people in her area. I think keeping her there and working on expanding the café will be better."

Kaname shook his head. "Those are all great statements but, you people brought this on the woman. You could have kept her name out of the press and paper but you were so ready to nail one of our workers to the wall you figured shed be extra damage." Unohana smiles. "I think you are pushing that a little to far. We had every reason to believe that the evidence pointing to Oichi was true and proven. We could not leave any stone unchecked. I feel bad for her I really do but we were only doing our jobs. Besides I do not see any backlash from this. Only from your company." Gin chuckled. "No, you mean your company. You decided to pick on the wrong person who has a very powerful name." He says looking at Genryusai. "Even if he isn't related to you, he must have pulled strings to swipe both Oichi and our own Grimmjow right from under your noses. Your medical department is a laughing stock thanks to the 'false' items you people found in the bust. Haha." Shunsui chuckled as well. "That may be so, but I don't see a reason of why we have to remove Oichi from the store manager spot. Nothing bad happened to her and she has a spot clean record. Even if we did decide to do that who will run the store? We picked her because she has the most experience out of everyone in that store. She is well known which brings in more customers and from our reports tell us she runs a strict but fair schedule. We have received hardly any complaints so why in the world would we destroy that?"

Kaname shows them the picture of Grimmjow. "As you all know, Ms. Yamamoto is seeing our former employee Grimmjow. He already has a criminal past and is well known in the underworld. Do you think people haven't been talking about that since the arrest? Rumors are out there already hitting the streets and rumors do only one thing. Hurt our sales. Who wants to come to café where there is a possibility of a dangerous criminal?" There was a brief silence in the hall. Genryusai took a deep breath and exhaled very loudly. "This is a waste of our valuable time. Why don't you just tell us the real reason you want to replace Oichi Yamamoto." He calmly says, looking at Aizen.

Aizen had a soft smile on his face as he sipped his tea. "I was going to try to get you to see reasons, but it seems like that didn't work. I'm not shocked really. We had to fire one of our best workers just to keep this happy café up float you know. As Kaname said no one wants to come to a place where a person like Grimmjow is freely going to. Now that his past has come to light everyone will look at him differently and start to judge his actions and when that happens the judgement will go to sweet little Oichi and then to the store. Once a bad judgement is placed on the store then we will lose sales. So, to prevent that, we cut Grimmjow off from our side." He sits back and crosses his legs. "Thanks to that we have now hit some setbacks due to the lack of people who can do Grimmjow's job. Our company has taken a small hit so in return for thinking about the café first other then my own company all I ask is you replace Oichi Yamamoto with one of our own."

Shunsui frowned. "That is absurd. What is the point of doing that? Replacing Oichi will not hurt our company. It will only hurt the café something we are trying to prevent. If anything shouldn't you want us to fire one of our own so that our company will also take a hit. This makes no sense Aizen." Aizen kept his eyes on Genryusai and chuckled slightly. "The café still has a long way to go. What happens to that woman shouldn't even be of concern to you. There are no personal relationships you have with her. Without those files you would not know her at all. What is one employee towards your divisions leaders. Going by your logic if we were to request one of your top people to get cut, would do it? Why hurt your company over a small place as that café? Change should be something welcomed not feared. It is time for a new pace and while I respect everything the Yamamoto woman has done she is not strong enough to take us to the next phase. In any case I'm sure she will be welcome else were where her talents can truly florist and bounce back up. If our replacement does not live up to the standards we are placing, then I have no trouble in replacing him as well. You can even get the next pick. So, what do you say?"

All eyes were on Genryusai. They awaited his answer. He looked down at the file of Oichi and looked back at Aizen. "We must discuss this among ourselves…" He says. Jushiro, Shunsui, and Unohana frowned at this. Aizen smirked. "I see..." He placed a file in the middle. "When you come to an agreement this would be the manager of Sweetness Aroma. Contact us when you have decided and then I trust you will take care of the rest." He says getting up. "I believe we are done here so if you will excuse me I must be on my way. I do hope you make the correct decision in this Genryusai." Aizen and his people got their things and bowed slightly to Genryusai before leaving.

Unohana was a bit upset from this meeting. "Sir…do you not think she has been through enough…" They looked at her. "I didn't mean to pry so deeply into her files, but she has been dealing with a lot. Losing her home, money and being accused as an a partner in a major crime she didn't even commit. She has been with that café since her high school years. It is like a last line of defense for her. Why would you consider using her as a sacrificial pawn between our companies? She has nothing to do with this small feud between us…or…is this because of her father?" They looked at Genryusai and waited for an answer. Genryusai grabbed the files and stacked them up. "We need to be more worried about this fragile treaty we have with Aizen and if that means that we might have to sacrifice a woman of unknown value then that is what we do. No decision has been made so we will speak at about this later. I do not fully trust this so-called replacement. I want you to run everything you can on the files and bring them back to me. Then I will make the final decision." He got up with the files and left.

* * *

On November 15th Oichi, Nel, Orihime, and Ichigo were in the mall shopping for Grayson's party. They had decided to have his birthday at Momo's place, where they have all the parties at. It had good space and Nel didn't have to spend much money and Momo and the others would take care of the decorates. All they had to do was finishing getting the gifts. The party was going to be around 3pm and have a young justice theme. It wasn't a requirement but Nel wanted everyone to dress up as superheroes for the party. Grimmjow had taken Grayson else were for the day." Oichi couldn't help but to feel a little lonely without him. Since the day after Grayson's birthday is when he is going back to court to be judged. She sighed until Nel wrapped her arm around her. "Stop sighing! We are here shopping for your little Grayson! He's is turning one in two more days! I'm so excited!" Oichi giggled. "I'm sure you are. You're a proud mama." Nel chuckled. "Damn right I am!" They walked into a toy store and went to the young justice section. "Aw! Look, they have things for blue beetle. Mmm…I wonder if they have something for babies. All of these have choking hazards and you hardly keep your eye on him." Oichi says. Nel pouted. "How rude. I do to keep my eye on him." "Uh huh." Oichi says laughing.

Once they visited a few stores they stopped by the food court and order drinks. "So how has house hunting been?" Ichigo asked. Oichi smiled. "Good actually. Thanks to the hours I put in and some small side jobs I've been saving a lot. Grimmjow found some small but nice apartments." Oichi says. "Side jobs?" Orihime says. Oichi nodded. "Yeah. I decided to pick up an old hobby. Crocheting. My sister runs a website that sells cute knickknacks and stuff, so she posted a few of my things and I've been getting a few requests here and there, racking up money on the side. It's not much but every bit helps. We can't keep living in a hotel and with the possibility of Grimmjow's fate going downhill in two days I don't want to take a change of him worrying about me to much. I'd like for him to know that I'll be okay, and that I have stuff saved on the side for when we can finally start our own lives together." She says smiling softly. "Of course, I do have a faith that nothing will happen, but you never know." Nel smiled. "I hate that nut but if he makes you smile like that I can't really complain."

Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I'm glad that you are happy with Grimmjow. You deserve some happiness of your own." Oichi smiled at her. "Yes, like Grimmjow told me, I'm not alone in this. I have some amazing friends to count on. I couldn't have made it this far without all of your support." Nel leans on her. "Of course, hun! You have been there for us so we will be here for you." Oichi smiles. "Thanks, Nel." Just then Nel's phone went off. She grabbed it out her bag and looked at it. "Hmm…Momo is calling. Wonder what she wants." She answered it. "Hi there Momo!" Nel nodded. "Yeah we are done with the shopping…huh!?" Nel eyes widen and then quickly went to anger. "What the hell do you mean share!" She yelled making people turn towards her. Nel bit her lip and hung up. "Let's go!" She said grabbing her bags. Oichi and the others followed. "Nel what's wrong?" "Damn them and curse Momo's sweet heart!" Nel yelled again. Ichigo sighed. "No point in asking. Let's just follow."

Moments later, Nel was flying toward the large party house where they hosted their gatherings and Grayson's party. Oichi texted Grimmjow where they were as Nel pulled up in driveway. Oichi heard Ichigo cuss under his breath in the back seat. She looked up and frowned. In front of them they saw Renji's car parked outside. Oichis sighed. "Great…and today was going so well."

They got out, with Nel slamming the door and marching to the door. She nearly broke it down as she stormed in the house. "MOMO!" She yelled. "I-In the living room." Momo squeaked out. They followed Nel into the living room to see Momo, Kira, Rangiku, Hisagi sitting on the couch and Rukia and Renji sitting on the other side. Nel growled at them then looked at Momo. "Explain NOW!" Oichi pushed Nel to the side a bit, ignoring Renji and Rukia. "Um, can you tell us what's going on? We just rushed here with an angry Nel with no information." Momo smiled nervously. "W-Well you see…I know I agreed for little Grayson's party to be here on the 17th right?" Oichi nodded. "Well…Rukia wanted to know if she could host her baby shower here as well and while I didn't mind it's just it would be on the um...same day as the birthday party haha…" Oichi closed her eyes for a second, to prevent herself from looking at Renji and Rukia. "No! Why here! Hell, pick another date! We already had this month in planning. You can't just come over here and demand something because you're with child! My son, MY SON is having his party here!" Nel says glaring at Rukia. Ichigo put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure we can compromise. It might be on the same day and place, but you can have it at a different time of the party." Rukia nodded. "Yes, we were just getting it to that. It will be starting at 3pm."

"What!?" Nell yelled. "oh, HELL no! No! NO! NO!" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "The same time as Grayson's party?" "Nel calm down." Oichi says tapping her shoulder. "I'm assuming there is a catch to why they are having this on the same at the same time at the same place…" Momo sighed. "My brother…" Rukia says. "He doesn't want us to have the shower at the manor because he is holding something important there all this week. So, he contacted Momo and…" Ichigo groans out. "did some underhanded shit to where Momo couldn't said no. Meaning he paid her and paid for everything, so she didn't even have a chance to say no or explain. I do find it a little funny how a tactful man like that manage to do this." Renji frowned. "We don't want this either. The time thing is because it's the only time he is free that day. We already have everything ready, and we just finished setting things up in the next room. We stay out of your hair and you stay out of ours. Simple. So just suck it up."

Rangiku looked at Renji. "Will you shut up for once…" Renji looked a bit shocked at this and sent a slight glare at Rangiku. Rangiku looked at Nel and Oichi. "What do you want to do? I mean everything is already prepared for the party if you want to have it today." Nel crossed her arms. "No, its no good." Grimmjow has him today and who knows where he is and the outfits me and Oichi ordered won't be ready until tomorrow evening. Nel sighs. Oichi also sighs and then smiles. "Well I guess we will be sharing the house." They looked at her. Rukia looked at her. "A-Are you sure." Ignoring Rukia, Oichi looked at Momo. "The house is big enough two hold two parties. Since the shower is already set up, we can move to the entertainment room. I don't think we will have much people which will make clean up easier and Grayson can enjoy himself even more. The main point is that Grayson enjoys his birthday without any issues. Right Nel?" Nel cursed under her breath before she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah…" Rukia frowned and felt hurt from being ignored by Oichi. Renji grabbed her hand. "Well since that is settled we should move our stuff to the entertainment room and get things ready for tomorrow." Ichigo says.

Rukia took a deep breath. Renji looked at her. "Rukia." "I'm going to ask." She said. Renji frowned. "No Rukia. I already told you that it's a bad idea."

Oichi and the others were leaving when Rukia stood up, pushing Renji's hand away. "Oichi!" Oichi stopped but she didn't turn around. "I know things are very different with us right now but…will you please be the God mother of my child." Everyone looked at Rukia with a dumbfound look on their face. Nel bit her lip trying to contain her anger. "A-And…when the time comes will you be…" Renji's eyes widen. "Rukia don't!" "Will you be my maid of honor at our wedding next year in June!" Oichi's eyes widen and then closed. She gripped her fist and then took a deep breath. "Are you out of your damn mind!" Nel yells, finally exploding. "Do you even know what your…" "Nel." They looked at Oichi as she shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer Rukia but I will decline both of those. I ask that you reframe from asking me again." Rukia frowned. "So you will continue to hate me and this child…" "It's not the child I hate. That child in your stomach is nothing but an innocent bystander of two people who betrayed my trust. The last thing I would ever do is blame a child for the mistakes of the parents. I do wish you much luck in your future Rukia and I have no doubts that you two will be good parents. I'm sure that you will have a lovely wedding…h-however…" Oichi had to pause as her voice cracked. "Please…just leave me out of your life…it's what Renji wanted and it's what I've been trying to do. So Stop…Stop torturing me with trying to bring me back in the life I wanted!" She says a bit to loudly then the wanted. There was silence in the house. Nel reached out to her. "Oichi…" Oichi pushed her hand away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that." She smacked her cheeks and smiled. Well we have a lot to do we should get to work. Don't want little Grayson to be in the blues." She says walking off.

Nel grit her teeth and Orihime and Momo ran after Oichi. She looked at Rukia who looked shocked at the response Oichi gave. Ichigo grabbed her arm. "Nel let's…" Nel snatched away from him and placed her hands on her hips. She lets out a very loud groan, shook her head, stomped the floor twice, and then turned her back from Rukia. "I won't snap." Nel says shocking them. "No matter how much yelling or threating I'd do you will never listen to me. So, I'll do it this way." She turned her head slightly towards them wearing a sadden look. "Oichi has been through enough. Just leave her alone. Nothing you do at this point, Rukia, is going to make things better. You are just hurting her more. So just go with her blessing and leave it at that. Of course someone like you may not even understand what Oichi is going though. No measure of words you say will make her forget the hurt and the pain you and Renji caused her. She doesn't have some kind of restart button where you can press and she magically forgets this shit. You need to face the fact that nothing will be the same as you want them to be." Nel turned her head back to a shocked Ichigo. "Call Grimmjow and tell him to get his ass over here." She storms off to go find Oichi.

Rukia looked down. She felt horrible bringing that up. Renji told her not to but she thought…No she wasn't thinking. She thought that this would be easy. Just letting Oichi cool down and things would be okay. They would be friends again. No, it wasn't that simple. She ruined Oichi's life all because she to scared and weak to tell her that she loved Renji first. Ever since their childhood days. "Renji…can we go?" Renji got up. "Yeah." He grabbed her hand and left out. Holding hands, Renji led her to the car. He helped her in and closed the door. He walked back around and got in and started the car but didn't move. "Renji?" Renji had a frown on his face. "Why did you ask her that?" He mumbles. Rukia rubs her hands. "I just wanted us to be friends again. I wanted us to go ahead and quickly get over this and go back to normal." "Don't you get it Rukia? What we done? There isn't going back from this. We both agreed when we started this whole thing. Nothing will be the same anymore. So please understand that only pushing this more will hurt both you and Oichi, so no more. We will move on with our lives and forget about her and anyone else who doesn't approve." Rukia squeezes her hand. "No, I can't. I can't forget about Oichi like that. Not without explaining what happened. M-Maybe if she…" "There is nothing to explain Rukia. We were together within the six years of me and Oichi's relationship! Yes, we shouldn't have done this. We could have ended this before things got to deep but dammit, I couldn't stop…between my life with Oichi and future with you I…" He gripped the wheel. "I screwed things up. If I would have just ended in high school like it was planned, then we wouldn't have gone that far…" Rukia leans her head back on the seat. "Like planned…it seems that was my fault as well…" They both sat silently before Renji finally pulled out and took them home.

* * *

Later in the evening Grimmjow had come over with Grayson, using Ichigo's car. Grayson had a chucky face from eating and was sleeping when Grimmjow took him out his car seat. Grabbing a hand full of bags he walked to the door and rung the doorbell. It was opened by Momo. "Oh! You're here!" She says smiling. Grimmjow shrugs. "Is there somewhere I can lay him down? We had a busy day." Momo smiled. "Sure! You can lay him down in the playpen Nel brought over. We had to move the party to the entertainment room." Momo motion for him to follow her. "Why is that?" Grimmjow asks as he closes the door with his foot. He followed Momo to the second living room where Grayson's party was supposed to be.

The playpen was in the middle on the room. Grimmjow placed the bags on the floor and then carefully placed Grayson in the play pen. He wiggled around in his sleep before sighing. Grimmjow chuckled and he rubbed Grayson's hair. He placed a light sheet over him. Momo placed one baby monitor beside the pen and handed Grimmjow the other. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Grimmjow asked grabbed the bags and followed her to the entertainment room. Momo sighs. "Well…Somehow Renji and Rukia will have their baby shower here as well." Grimmjow frowned. "The fuck you mean!?" Momo rubbed the back of her head. "Well…Byakuya didn't make it easy to say no." Grimmjow growled under his breath. "Then that means we are sharing this place…" Momo nodded. "We did ask Nel if she wanted to move it, but she said no since everything was already in place." Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. It sucked that he would be looking at Renji and his chicks face. However, he didn't want to spend his last few days of freedom all pissed and in the mud. "As long as Grayson has a good party that's what's most important." Momo smiled and giggled. "What?" "That's what Oichi said. You two are so cute together." Grimmjow face went red a bit. "S-Shut up…"

They made it to the entertainment room to see Hisagi and Ichigo putting up the banner for Grayson. Orihime and Nel were finishing setting up the young justice decorations. Rangiku was sitting down with a drink in her hand. Kira was in the corner setting up all of Grayson's presents. Grimmjow looked around and frowned. "When is Oichi?" He asked handing the bags to Momo. "She wanted to go get some air." Nel says with her back turn to him. She was setting up the food table now. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "Right…and you just willfully left her alone?" Nel paused. "She's got a boyfriend to comfort her now. I don't need to be all over her all the time now. Unless it retains to you." Grimmjow was a bit thrown off by how calm Nel was acting. Its been a while since he seen her calm state. "We don't get it either." Momo says shrugging. "She's been so calm since Renji and Rukia left. We think she must be broken or maybe needs a drink."

"Uh huh…Grayson is sleeping in the other room. He stuffed himself full of food so be prepared to have an energetic baby on your hands." "Thanks for spending time with him. Now go find Oichi." Nel says. Grimmjow shivered. "Ugh. You being all calm is way scarier then your bitchy self. Maybe you need to get laid or something…" He says leaving. Nel didn't respond as she went on with her work. Orihime was wearing a worried look on her face. "Nel…?" Nel looked at her. "I'm pissed Orihime. I really want to go to that room and tear the whole damn thing down. However, Oichi is trying her best to move on from this. What kind of friend would I be if I make things worst for her." Orihime smiled. "I see…" An evil smirk then came to Nel's face. "That's why when Grimmjow gets her calm and takes her home for some lovin, I'll destroy the hell out of that room." Orihime squeaked. "Y-You just said you wouldn't!" "Ehh!? I never said that. I just won't do it while Oichi is here. Haha. Now back to work!" She lets out a weird evil laugh while placing silverware on the table. Ichigo chuckled. "That's the Nel we all know and love."

Grimmjow walked down the hall a few doors down from the entertainment room. "Sheesh…did this place get bigger or something?" He stopped when he saw Oichi leaning in a doorway. He could hear small sniffles. He walked up to her and peaked in the room. She was standing in front of the baby shower room for Renji and Rukia. It was a light red and bright pink color. There was a banner that said, 'It's a girl'. There were a few gifts set up along with a few party games and balloons. There was a nice comforter for Rukia right in the middle of the room.

'Why the hell is it so bright. Ugh…' He wrapped his arm around Oichi. "I hope your crying because of the colors. Hell, I'd cry to if I walked into this much pink." He heard a small chuckled from her. He looks down to see her whipping her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Other then knowing that you'd have to see those two scumbags." Oichi sniffed. "I-In the six years of me and Renji's time together, three of those were from high school and three were from the time I graduated is when we moved in and started working on our future. Like every couple we talked about having kids." She looked down at her fingers. "Once we were married and settle down we would start bringing a child in the mix…the baby shower would have looked a lot like this." Oichi bit her lip. "We had even already come up with names if the chance ever came if I got pregnant before handed. So, I guess seeing this frustrates me because this is what I wanted with him. I bet the wedding in June will be on the same date and theme color as well. It's like I hand delivered them everything." Oichi rubs her stomach gently. "I was so excited for that day to come but, it seems like I'll have to wait even longer before I can even make my own future come to light."

Grimmjow looked around and saw the balloons. He walked over there and grabbed it. "Yeah. I could see how it would frustrated someone like you. Me on the other hand." He squeezed the balloon and popped it. Oichi gasp. "Grimmjow! Don't mess this up!" Grimmjow grabbed another one. "Why not? This room is clearly upsetting you. I say we destroy it." He popped another one and kicked the table over with the party games on it. Oichi looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming. She then ran over to him and held him. "Stop it! Yes, this room makes me upset but you breaking this will…" She paused for a second and then shook her head. "N-No you can't mess this room up!" Grimmjow smirked. "You thought about it for a second didn't you. That means I get the green light huh?" "No idiot! What would you do if someone went and wreaked Grayson's party!" Grimmjow frowned. "I'd beat the hell out of them." "Okay then! So, don't break anything else of Rukia and Renji! This is a big day for them." Grimmjow groans out and turns around to her. "You know for a woman who is supposed to be scorn you aren't acting like it. If it were Nel she would have already torn this place to shreds."Oichi frowned and grabbed him by his arm. "Yes, I know. That calm dementor doesn't fool me." She pushed him out the room and looked down a bit. "So…just do what she usually does…Now go help with Grayson's party while I clean this up." She closed the door leaving Grimmjow pondering her words. He then smirked and head off to the room.

Nel was walking to the room Grayson was in. "Ugh…we can't have one day without looking at them. It's bad enough that we see them everyday at work." She walked in the room to see Grayson still sleep. She smiled and walked over to his pen. She giggled looking at his chunky cheeks. "Your father must have fattened you up pretty good huh." She reached down and rubbed his cheeks. "You look just like him when you sleep. I used to be annoyed by that but I now I've come to love it." She stands up straight and stretches. "You are the only thing I am proud to have from that man." She goes over and sits down on the couch. "If things go well maybe that idiot can really make Oichi happy. Give her what Renji couldn't give her." She giggles. "I do have to admit that I wouldn't mind Oichi giving you a little brother or sister. I think it would be kinda cute." She closes her eyes. "Hmm if they were to have a baby…it might take more of Oichi's skin complex but keep Grimmjow's eyes. It would be her first born so no matter the hair color the baby would have purple streams." She tried to see if she could imagine what their baby could look like.

"What are you in here mumbling about?" Nel opened her eyes to see Grimmjow leaning on the door. Nel smirked. "Just trying to imagine what you and Oichi's future child would look like." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Trying to scare me off or something." Nel crossed her arms. "A little. You do know that Oichi wants a big family." "Duh." Grimmjow says walking to the play pin. "Unlike you she had her life in order and future planned out. Now she's being forced to see the life she wanted be lived by someone else…I think any sane woman who was trying to keep it together would get a little desperate." "Oichi isn't desperate." Nel says frowning. Grimmjow reached down and pulled the small blanket off of Grayson. Then chuckled. "I think Grayson would like some brothers and sisters." Nel's eyes widen. "Say what?" "Maybe we might get lucky and have twins. They do run massively in her family or so I here." Nel pouted. "Don't say stuff like that. Your going to get her hopes up." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You think I'm saying that to be funny?" He reaches down and pokes Grayson on his cheeks. "Think for once in your life. You think I would go through all this hell just to get in her pants? I gave it up by choice. Oichi is different from other women. Even though I'm broke, flat on my ass, possibly going to jail she's still with me." He chuckled. "To be honest I thought she'd show her true colors and leave once things got to hot but, she didn't. Unlike some people I don't think I'll be letting her go any time soon and if I wanted to settle down then Oichi would definitely be the one I'd do it with."

He stood up after poking Grayson some more. "Once this blows over I plan on telling her everything including about us. So don't go flapping your lips about our past and getting her all mixed up." Nel stood up. "Uh huh. Then what?" "I'll find a job somewhere. I'm sure there is some place who would still hire me. It's going to be crappy for a while but it's not the first time I scratch and chewed my way to the top. I'll just have to do it without using my normal methods. I'm sure whatever happens Oichi will be working her hardest and as a man I can't let her do everything by herself. I promised her that I wouldn't let her go through this alone and you know I hate breaking promises. Then hopefully we can find a place together and go from there."

Nel couldn't help but to be impressed. He was right. Back then Grimmjow wouldn't have let a woman cost him his job. Hell, when they were together, and she told him about Grayson he simply gave her money and went on with his life. He was never the one for just settling down and having children by choice. "Who are you?" Nel asked before covering her mouth. She didn't mean for that to slip out. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Huh? I'm me. Idiot." Nel was about to say something but Grimmjow stopped her. "Whatever. I don't care what you mean, and I didn't come in here for this type of conversation in the first place. I came to ask for your help." This time Nel raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about?" Grimmjow smirked. "Well…our two goody two shoes Oichi is clearly upset about a certain room. I did flip over a table but got kicked out the room for now. Last words were just do what Nel does…" An evil smile came to Nel's face. "Is that right heehee…"

* * *

On the 17th, at 3pm, Grayson birthday and Rukia's baby shower. Momo's place turned to quite a big gathering for Rukia. Byakuya's family and associates had came over along with some of their friends. The shower was moved outside apparently due to the room being completely trashed and ruin by an unknown assailant or two…maybe three. As for Grayson party he was having the best time of his life. He was running around the room in a blue beetle outfit. Nel had invite some of her friends and their children so they were also dressed up and running around with him. Orihime and Ichigo were dressed as Stair Fire and Night wing. They were handing out snacks for the kids whenever they came over. There other friends were dressed up as other superhero characters. Keigo as Aquaman. Mizuiro as Robin. Tatsuki as Black Canary. Chad as Batman. Momo as Zatanna. Hisagi as Green Arrow. Kira as Flash and so on. The kids were delighted by this. Nel was dressed as Wonder Woman. She was looking at her watch and tapping her foot. Grimmjow and Oichi were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. 'I swear to all things fluffy and cute if they were to busy having sex I'll beat Grimmjow's face in.' She growls to herself mentally.

"Mama!" Nel looked down to see Grayson. "Daddy here!?" He said grabbing her leg. Nel smiled. "He is on his way sweetie. Now go play." "Mk Mama!" Grayson raced off laughing. Nel giggled. "Such a happy baby." The door opened and Oichi walked in. She was dressed as Bumble bee. She had on a black and yellow strip tub top and black pants with a yellow belt. Nel whispers. "Wow. I thought you were coming as Batgirl. Look at all that skin your showing!" Oichi pouted. "I was…until Grimmjow ruined my outfit. So, this is the back up." Nel frowned. "So I was right! That horn ball wasted time in the bedroom." Oichi sighed. "Yeah…I mean it was completely worth it though." Oichi says as her face started to hear up, rubbing her cheek. "He really can throw down when it wants to. I almost didn't want him to stop." "Gross! I don't want to here that…well not here anyways haha. So where is he."

Oichi points beside her. "He's ready." Nel smiled. "Grayson! Come here! Daddy has a surprise for you!" Grayson popped his head up from his group of friends and ran to her. "Daddy here!" He yells out. Oichi giggled and opened the door. Grayson stopped in place as his eyes widen and sparkled. Standing beside Oichi was Grimmjow dressed in full Blue Beetle gear from head to toe. "BEETLE!" Grayson yelled out. The other kids stopped what they were doing and looked at Grimmjow. Their eyes widen and sparkled as well as they ran over to them. Grayson was picked up. Grimmjow hit a button on his hand and it transformed into a smaller version of the sonic cannon. "Happy Birthday squirt." Grimmjow says through the helmet. Grayson screams out in excitement along with the other kids who surrounded Grimmjow hugging his legs. Oichi laughed as Grimmjow did a fair job of entertaining the kids. Nel smiled. "I guess every now and then he could pull through for us." Oichi giggled and walked over to Ichigo and Orihime. "How in the world did Grimmjow pull that off?" Ichigo asked as they watched the kids attack him. Oichi crossed her arms. "He said he still had a few people who owed him favors. It was a last-minute thing when the court date got changed." Orihime smiled. "Aww that's so sweet of him! I never took it for Grimmjow to be so friendly toward children." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, he might look like a terrifying panther but deep inside he is really a cute and fluffy kitten." Ichigo chuckled. "Coming from a person who doesn't even like cats I'll take your words to be true."

* * *

Outside at the baby shower. Rukia was sitting down eating. Renji and Byakuya were speaking to the family. Rukia looked around and frowned as she sat her plate down. Her friends didn't show up. They were at Grayson's party. They could have at least stopped by or something. "Rukia." Rukia turned to see Nanao and Isane. "Oh. Hi there." They sat beside her. "So how is everything going with you and Renji? I'm sure you must be quite excited for the baby." Rukia nodded. "Yes, we haven't decided on a name yet, but we can't wait for her to get here." Nanao pushed her glasses up. "For a new soon to be wife and mother you don't seem like you are enjoying your shower." Rukia rubbed her hands together. "No, I am enjoying it. It' just…" "You wish the others were here?" Isane says. Rukia nodded. "Yeah…I know they are still upset with me but there isn't anything I can do to make things better. I tried apologizing, but nothing works. I just make everything worse." Isane rubbed her back. "Things will get better one day. Right now, you shouldn't be focusing on anyone but you and your baby. Things like this can come later." Nemu walked over to them with a blank expression. She had a cup of punch in her hand. "Here you are." Rukia smiled. "Thank you."

"Rukia!" Rukia looked up to see Jushiro and Kiyone. Kiyone was dressed as Katana for Grayson's party. Some of the guest were looking at her with wondering eyes but she ignored them. "Hi there Rukia! I just wanted to stop by and say congratulations!" Rukia smiled. "Thank you and I see…that your heading to the birthday party?" Kiyone nodded. "Yeah. Momo needed more hands-on deck for the games and stuff so she sent out a massive text to everyone." 'I didn't get one…' Rukia says. "Anyways I just wanted to see you first before I went there. Have fun and don't let all this drama get to you. To much stress can hurt the baby and we don't want that." Kiyone says. She looked at Jushiro. "Sir! I request permission to attend my birthday party duties!" Jushiro nodded. "Of course. Have fun and bring back some cake." Kiyone nodded and walked into the house.

Jushiro smiled at Rukia. "How are you feeling today Rukia?" Rukia smiled back at him. "I am doing fine sir. Also, I really must apologize for causing you issues at work. I know that my actions have but you on a bad spot and all." Jushiro shook his head. "Nonsense, its good that most of our workers thought Renji was single in the first place. Not much is really known about his and Oichi's relationship other then close friends." He rubbed his head. "I wonder why that is?" He mumbles. Rukia looked down. "I told him that Oichi wouldn't like it if he went around talking about their love life, so he kept most of it to himself unless someone asked." "Ah…I see. That makes sense." Rukia sighed. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" Jushiro pats her head. "No, you are just human and as humans we make mistakes. You just need to learn from them. Make yourself better and make sure your little one doesn't make the same ones." Rukia smiled. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

* * *

As the evening went on there was a dance party going on at Grayson's party. The kids were all dancing with the adult superhero's. Grayson was in Oichi's arms as they danced. A few kids got a bit upset and wanted to dance with Oichi to. "Hey bee lady! We wanna dance to!" One called out. Grayson frowned and hugged Oichi. "No! My bee!" Oichi giggled and snuggled him. "Aw your so cute. You can have me all to yourself today okay?" Grayson smiled and giggled. This however didn't stop the other kids from clinging on to Oichi's legs as she carefully danced around them.

Nel snapped pictures. "Gah! She's to good with kids! I'm so not jealous of that skill." Orihime fix Grimmjow a plate. He had taken his helmet off and was sweating a bit. "Isn't that some sort of trait needed if you want to have kids or something." "No! You don't have to be good with kids if you have your own. Who cares about everyone else's kids anyway." Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Your logic is messed up…" Orihime smiled. "It does make a great quality for a mother." Grimmjow bit into a cupcake. "That's great because I can guarantee my kids are going to have my backbone and a smartass mouth. A good mother should know how to handle that." Ichigo eyes widen at Grimmjow's statement. Nel looked back at him. "Are you still saying that!?" Grimmjow smirked. "Again, you thought I was lying." Ichigo frowned. "Please tell me you aren't talking about what I think your talking about." "Don't worry Berry. This conversation is for adults only." An angry vein popped on Ichigo's head. "Stop calling me that and I am an adult. Don't go slipping false hope in Oichi's heart. She's got enough going on." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Chill Berry. I won't say anything about giving her what she wants. There is still a lot of shit we must deal with before all of that. I'm not an idiot you know." Nel huffed out. "Well you sure fooled me…" Grimmjow sent her a glare.

Momo clapped her hands. "Grimmjow, Nel! The cake is ready!" Nel placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Grimmjow time for your ass to get back to work." Grimmjow slurped his juice down and gobbed up his food before letting out a loud burp." "My Gosh your such an animal." Nel says. Grimmjow cleaned his mouth with a napkin. "You damn right. You can ask Oichi for details about that. Then again you should already know." He chuckled as Nel's face went red.

He placed his helmet back on and walked over to the cake. Nel and the others went to get the kids. "Alright kids it's time for cake!" Nel says. The kids smiled. "CAKE!" They yelled out as they ran to the back table. Oichi, still holding Grayson, walked over there with him. There were two cakes. One personal cake for Grayson to mess in and the regular cake for everyone else. Everyone stood around the table. Ichigo and the others held some of the kids so that they could see the cake. Others climbed on Grimmjow. The personal cake had blue beetles face on it with the number one on it. The bigger cake had the same but it had a action figure holding one candle and Grayson's name on it. Nel lit the personal cake and the bigger cake and sat the smaller on in front of Oichi and Grayson. "Now to sing happy birthday!" Momo says.

Grayson claps his hands as everyone sung happy birthday to him. "My birthday!" He says cheesing hard. Nel snapped a picture of him. "So cute! He so gets his smile from me!" She says smiling as hard as him. Oichi chuckled. "Yes, he does." When the singing was done Grayson, with the help of Nel and Oichi, blew out the candles. They laughed when Grayson stuck his tiny hands in the personal cake and stuff handfuls of it in his mouth. Momo and Orihime cut the cake and passed it to the parents who shared with their kids. When the cake was done it was time for gifts. Oichi and Grimmjow sat on the floor while Nel sat on the couch with Grayson on her lap. Ichigo started to pass the gift over to Nel to let Grayson open them. Oichi took over picture duty.

Grayson got many action figures, clothes, books, toys, a new comforter for his bed, a tricycle and many more. Grimmjow took the helmet off and gasps out. 'Damn this shit his hot.' He looked at Oichi who was smiling while she took pictures of Grayson he couldn't help but to smile along with her. Days like these weren't so bad. Sure, he had to spend it with annoying people but every now and then having annoying people around wasn't that bad. They were a good distraction at the least.

* * *

Outside, Rukia was opening her last gift. It was a cradle for the baby from Byakuya. She smiled. "Oh wow! Thank you, brother!" From her brother alone Rukia and Renji got a crib, a bouncer, a play mat, strollers, a rocker, lots of stuff bunny animals, clothes, and much more. From her family and friends, she got games, photo albums, a camera, wall items, and others. "These are all so amazing! Thank you all so much for the gifts." She smiled holding on of Byakuya's stuff bunny gift. Renji smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself babe." Rukia leans on him. "Yes, this is mostly perfect. Thank you for doing this Renji. I know this has been hard on you as well." Renji chuckled. "Nothing I can't handle you know." He got up. "Well I'm going to start taking some of these things to the car. Stay off your feet and relax. The girls are getting some games started. Rukia nodded and kissed his cheek.

Renji grabbed the stroller and crib boxes and started to drag them to the back door. He pushed the large boxes in and closed the door behind him. As he dragged them to the front door he could hear the music going on in the room. He could hear the kids laughing and screaming. He shook his head. "I guess that is something I'll have to look forward to." He heads to the front door.

In the room, Nel was letting Grayson open some of his toys. Most of the parents were getting ready to leave but not before asking Grimmjow to come perform for their kids birthday. He denied them saying he didn't have time for their kids but Oichi took their numbers down anyways. She figured incase he had trouble looking for a job at least this would be a nice little gig for him to have. Nel came over with Grayson. "Oichi! Oichi look!" Nel said with hearts in her eyes. "Look at what Nel?" She looked down at Grayson. He had crumbs on his face from eating. He smiled at held his arms up to be picked up. "Auntie!" He says with a huge grin. Oichi felt a throb in her heart and hearts filled her eyes. She picked him up and snuggled him. "You called me auntie! So cute! To cute!" She squeals. Grayson laughed as he enjoyed his snuggles. Grimmjow smiled but on the inside, he wanted to be snuggled by Oichi to.

Rangiku got up and stretched. "That was more fun then I thought it would be. I guess I should go out and say hi to Rukia before I get going." She headed out. Over in the corner Tatsuki was taking to Ichigo and Orihime while they cleaned. Keigo had already left with most of their friends since they had to work. "You guys…there is something I wanted to speak to you about." "What's up Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah you know you can tell us anything." Tatsuki smiled and rubbed her head. "Yeah I know that's why I wanted you two to be the first to know." She looked down with a nervous glance. "Tatsuki?" Tatsuki looked at them. "Me and Ishida are dating now." Ichigo and Orihime simply looked at her with a blank expression as they processed this. It was Ichigo who reacted first. "Huh!? What do you mean by that?" Tatsuki blushed. "Don't ask a dumb question Ichigo. You know what I mean. We are dating!" "I get that but why that guy!? I didn't even know he was into girls!" Tatsuki smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be a idiot! Of course, he is into girls but a guy like you wouldn't be able to notice the weird love vibes going on between this group!" "Love vibes?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone. Tatsuki face palmed herself. "Ugh I figured Orihime would be the only I'd have to explain this to. Though it's not a serious thing. Back in high school everyone was crushing on someone. Oichi crushed on Renji, Renji crushed on Rukia, you crushed on Oichi, Orihime crushed on you, Ishida crushed on Orihime…Until a few months ago that's what was going on. A darn love vibe between us! Now that everyone is going differently it looks like Ishida figured he would never be able to get Orihime so…I thought it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other better and then things happened you know." Ichigo rubbed his head. "Wow…I never really noticed that. I guess your right though. Congratulations on that."

Orihime was frowning. "Orihime? You don't approve?" Tatsuki said with a sad tone. Snapping out her thoughts Orihime waved her hands in a panic motion. "What!? Oh no! Nothing like that Tatsuki! I'm super happy that you found someone, and I wish the best for you and your future!" Tatsuki smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Orihime. That means a lot." Pulling away Orihime was frowning again. "Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Renji had a crush on Rukia in school?" Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Yeah, a lot of people saw that. Specially the way they flirted. Most of the people who need them the longest had always said they were close. That's why it was so shocking when Renji started dating Oichi." Ichigo frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Rukia was the one that pushed Renji into dating Oichi. If she liked Renji why would she do that?" Tatsuki shrugs. "Maybe they weren't that close to begin with and she wanted those rumors to stop flying all over the school? Who knows." Ichigo looks over to Oichi who was talking with another parent. 'Something doesn't seem right about that…'

* * *

It was getting late into the evening and Renji was on the last item to bring to the car. Most of the people from the shower had left. Rukia was enjoying the nice wind that had came with the evening weather. Rangiku had come to say hi to her before leaving since she did skip out on work. It made Rukia feel a bit better seeing her.

Renji was carrying the rest of the stuff animals to the car when he saw the door to Grayson's party open. Oichi walked out in her outfit. Renji's eyes widen as he dropped the animals. Oichi was closing the door when she noticed Renji staring at her. She frowned. "What?" Renji looked her up and down. "You…It's just that outfit doesn't fit you. You hate showing skin." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Uh huh." She turned off and headed towards the kitchen. Renji quickly gathered the bunnies and followed her. Due to the off meeting, Oichi had accidently left the door cracked. Grayson peaked his head out the door and pushed it open. "Auntie?" He pouted and walked out the door looking around. "Mmmff…auntie…" He says heading to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Oichi was grabbing some drinks for the others. Now with the kids gone Nel wanted some real drinks for the adults. Renji couldn't take his eyes off her. He gulps looked at her body something inside him started to stir. Oichi took out a large jar of punch. She sniffled it and almost gagged. It seems like Nel had made a nice spiked drink for them after the party. "Jeez Nel you trying to kill someone?" She asked as she placed the jar on the table and turned to see Renji still looking at her.

"Stop staring at me. Don't you have something to do?" She asked with a frown. "Oh yeah…it's just wow. This is better then you wearing that batgirl stuff." Oichi turned from him. "Good bye Renji." Renji frowned and dropped the stuff toys. He quickly blocked off Oichi's way almost making her spill the jar. "What the hell!? Move!" She says. "Will you just wait a second. I just want to talk right quick." "No, you just want to look at what you can't have anymore! Don't you have a pregnant fiancée to get back to!" She moved to the left to walk by him, but he blocked her way. "Just hear me out please." Oichi frowned. "I said no Renji! Whatever comes out your mouth is nothing but lies! I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore!" She went to the right and quickly got away from him but Renji grabbed her arm. "Oichi don't walk away from me please." Oichi snatched away from him and smacked him. She then took the jar of punch and splashed it in his face. "Don't you dare touch me you ass!" Renji felt some sort of heat rising inside him. Something he hasn't felt in a while. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Oichi and forced a kiss on her. Oichi's eyes widen as she tried pushing away from him. Renji held her tighter. Something about her resisting him only made that heat rise. Oichi grabbed his face and pushed his head away. "Stop! Renji get off me!" She yelled. She raised the jar to slammed it on his head but he knocked it away.

He then pushed her up against the wall forcefully. Pinning her arms above her head. He quickly attacked the spot under her neck. Oichi bit her lip holding in a moan. His free hand rubbed up her soft skin and he grabbed her breast, squeezing it. Oichi struggled to get away. His hand then started to trail down her side and it went around to her back grabbing her butt. Oichi gasped out and tried to at least kick him but he pinned his body up against her to where she couldn't move.

A scent of honey reached his nose. 'She's always had a smell on honey around her. I loved that smell.' Oichi could feel something hard rubbing against her. She bit her lip as a disgusted feeling came over her. She got one of her hands lose. "Get the fuck off me!" She pushed and hit Renji as much as she could. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, but it was something about Oichi resisting him that made this such a turn on. She's always been so submissive to him and it made things a bit boring. Sure, it was cute in the beginning but every now and then it would have been an amazing sight to see her resist him, fight back, not give in to all his needs, hell even take charge and dominated him.

With his free hand he grabbed Oichi's hand and pins it back up with the other, holding her wrist with one hand once more. "Mmm…your really sexy in the outfit." He reached down to her pants. "I missed being inside you. Did you miss me?" "No! Get off me! Renji stop this!" Oichi says as a fear ran up her body. "GRIM…." Before she could get his name out Renji slammed a kiss on her. Forcing his tongue between her lip, silencing her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She would have never taken Renji to have forced himself on a person like this!? Tears came to the corners of her eyes. Why was he doing this! Renji started to unbuckle her belt and pull her pants down to her knees. 'Grimmjow…help…'

He was going for her panties until they heard a scream. "Noooo!" Renji broke the kiss. They turned their heads to see Grayson running at them with an angry face! "NOOO!" He yelled out again loudly. He ran up to Renji and started to hit his leg. "My Auntie! Mine! Bad Man! BAD MAN!" He then bit Renji's leg making Renji let go. "Fuck! You little…" Grayson stood in front of Oichi with his arms outstretch. "NO TOUCH!" "Grayson…" Oichi says as she slid to the floor. Renji glared down at him. Grayson tears up and shakes but he doesn't move. "M-my Auntie!" He says. Renji looked at Oichi before coming back to his senses but he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would be. In fact, he really wanted to see how far he could push this. He smirked and chuckled making both Oichi and Grayson jump. Grayson whimpered but he still didn't move.

Renji looked at Oichi as a lustful look came over his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Oichi asked backing up to the wall. "Maybe I made a mistake…maybe this is what we needed in our relationship." "What!?" "If it was more like this then maybe…just maybe…" Oichi's heart was racing. "Are you crazy!?" "For you, I think I still am." Renji says licking his lips. Grayson suddenly busted into tears and with a loud voice he screamed out. "DADDY!"

His loud voice rings out the house bring the clean up to a complete stop. The door was quickly slammed open and Grimmjow was the first to run out the room with Nel and the others behind him. Outside, Rukia was a bit concerned about why Renji was taking so long. Just has she had opened the door she heard Grayson screaming out. Worried she followed the sound. Behind her Jushiro also followed. He had wanted to speak to Oichi about the upcoming meeting.

Oichi and Renji were both shocked at how loud Grayson was. 'So…loud…something he must have also gotten from Nel…' Oichi says. "Grayson!" Oichi turned to see Grimmjow running toward them. It wasn't until Grimmjow saw Oichi and the state she was in and Renji's flustered look and the noticeable hard on in his pants, that rage rushed to his head. "You fucker!" He ran straight for Renji and punched him right in the face. Renji fell back but Grimmjow grabbed his shirt and held up before punching him again and again. "What the fuck were you trying to pull! I'll kill you for touching her!" The three punches in already had given Renji a broken and bloody nose.

Ichigo and Chad rushed to Grimmjow and grabbed him. Pulling him off Renji. "Wait idiot! You can't kill him!" Grimmjow struggled from Ichigo and Chad's grip. "Yes, I can! Just give me 10 seconds and I'll make his fucking head roll!" Nel and Orihime went to Oichi's side. "Oichi, hun! Are you okay! Did that bastard hurt you!" Oichi couldn't answered that. Nel looked down to see her pants undone and pulled down. Anger filled her entire body as she looked at Renji, who was holding his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you, you sick freak!"

"W-What's going on here?" They turned back to see Rukia. Renji, who sitting on the floor, looked at Rukia. "Renji!? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" She looked at Oichi as Orihime tried to help straighten her clothes back up. She frowned. "Oichi…" "Oh dear…it seems like something terrible has happened." They turned to see Jushiro walking up. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happen. Momo and Hisagi came rushing out. "Hey is Grayson okay?" Momo asked she then gasped at what was going on. "What is going on!?" Hisagi frowned and looked at Renji. "Seriously Renji… haven't you caused enough pain and damage already."

Rukia frowned. "How can you blame this all on Renji? Oichi is in on this to!" Nel growled under her breath. "Bitch…do you see Oichi? We sure as hell can blame this on him! He clearly forced himself on her! Do you think we are stupid!" Rukia looked down. "Renji would never." "Bad man!" Grayson says pointing at Renji. "Made Auntie cry! Hurt Auntie! I help!" She turns around and hugs Oichi's legs. "I save! Hero Beetle!" Oichi smiles a bit at him.

Renji got up and staggered a bit. "Rukia…we are leaving." "What? But my brother and the others are still here." "I said we are leaving!" Renji says rising his voice at her. It made Rukia jump a bit. Renji glanced at Oichi who avoided his look. Grimmjow was glaring daggers at him. "Keep walking you fucking pig. If I catch your ass in the street then your mine." He said with a dark and deadly look in his eyes. Renji gulps and heads to the door. Rukia walked pasted them and also glanced at Oichi. "You asked me to stay away so now I'm asking…stay away from us…" Nel's eyes widen. "What the…" Oichi grabbed Nel's arm and shook her head. Nel bit her lip as Rukia left along with Renji.

* * *

When things settle down, Oichi was sitting in the living room by herself while the other went back to clean to the party and the shower. Jushiro had told the others that Rukia wasn't feeling well and Renji took her home. Of course, Byakuya didn't look like he brought it but nodded as if he did. It didn't help his thoughts when he saw Oichi. The situation didn't read right, and he didn't like it when he couldn't read the situation clearly. He was going to get his answers, one way or another.

In the living room, Oichi was rubbing her fingers together. She couldn't believe that Renji would have gone that far. She held her arms. Honestly if he would have done that months ago she would have happily accepted that. If he would have told her that he made a mistake and wanted her back she would have not heisted in jumping back into his arms and repairing the damage between him but now…now she was getting her life in a somewhat basic order. For him to do that to her now, all she could feel was complete disgust.

The kiss she used to love so much from him make her sick to her stomach. The way he would feel so warm when he wrapped his arms around her made cold chills run up and down her spine. The way he spoke to her that made goosebumps appear all over her body gave her an unsteadying vibe. There was no way she would go back to him like that. Not now or ever.

"Auntie!" Oichi snapped out of her thoughts. She felt water running down her face. She didn't even realize she was crying. She looked to see Grayson and Grimmjow standing in front of her. She wiped her face. "Hi you two. Did you finish cleaning?" Grayson walked up to her and hugged her leg. "I saved. I hero?" Oichi smiled and picked him up. She hugged him tightly. "Yeah. You saved me. You're my hero beetle. Thank you." Grimmjow sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her making her jump a little. "S-Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about babe. It's normal to be uncomfortable after something like that happened." He pulled her close to him. "I would have killed him if he went any further then that." Oichi leans on him. "Thank you for coming." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "I'll come for you and protect you as many times as I have to." Grayson popped up. "I did good?" Grimmjow smiled and rubbed Grayson's head. "You did really good at protecting her." Grayson smiled. "Yes! I save Auntie!" Oichi smiled. "Yes, you did." Grimmjow chuckled and then smirked. "You would make a good big brother." Oichi gave him a confused looked. "Bro?" Grayson says. "Do you want a little sister or brother?" Grayson eyes widen. He then wiggled from Oichi's lap. "Mama! Baby!" He says in an excited tone.

Oichi frowned. "It's not nice to pick on Nel like that. She swore off children after having Grayson." Grimmjow laughed. "Wasn't talking about Nel babe." He placed a hand on her knee. It took a second before Oichi's face went red. "N-No No! Don't say something like that!?" She cupped her face. "There is no way we can have children right now! Wait…why on earth would you say that?" "Don't you want kids?" "I do but…there is so much to do and plus I thought…well…isn't bringing up children like a long-term couple thing? It's been only months since we started dating and I didn't want to scare you off with having thoughts like that. It wouldn't be fair to you and knowing that you…" Grimmjow grabbed her face and turned it towards her. "Your blabbing again." He kissed her.

It gave her the warm fuzzies all inside. He backed away. "You should know by now how I truly feel about you. I gave up my entire life just to start over with you. I'm not even mad. I'm more…excited to see the future we can create or destroy together. That does mean that I am ready to give you more kids if you want but I ain't going over seven." Oichi blushed madly. "S-Seven!? I mean I thought four would be enough." Grimmjow chuckled. "Then maybe I'm more excited then you to have kids." Oichi pouted and then shook her head. She leans on his chest. "You're an idiot…but thank you. Its not something that I was rushing into. It's just been something I've wanted for a long time. Having a family of my own. Giving them things, I couldn't have and so on." Grimmjow nodded. "I get it. It's your final goal in life so it seems. Once things cool down we can talk about that more." Oichi nodded. "I didn't think it would be so easy to talk to you about this." Grimmjow rubbed his head. "Having kids aren't so bad. Leaving something behind on this word. Or leaving them a legacy for them to build upon. It's not a bad idea really. I'm sure when we have kids one of them is going to be famous and get freaking rich. We would have great excuses to start blowing their money." Oichi giggled. "Oh yeah? Which would be?" "We birth and raised you fucker." Oichi laughed. "So typical. Careful they might reject you and only spoil me." Grimmjow frowned. "A bunch of lies. I'm a great dad and role model. That fucker better spoil me to dammit." Oichi laughed again.

"It's nice to finally hear some laughter from you." Grimmjow and Oichi looked to see Jushiro. "Mr. Ukitake…" Oichi says sitting up. Jushiro smiled and sat down. "So formal even outside of work. I like that but it's okay. Jushiro is just fine." "I see. So, is there anything can help you with?" Oichi asked. "I just wanted to know how you were doing. You have been through quite a lot." "Yeah all because of you and your dumbass people." Grimmjow says. Oichi tapped his leg. "Stop it. I'm doing well Sir. Things have been tight and crazy around here, but I have good support from my friends and family and Grimmjow to. It's been a hard road to ride on but it's thanks to them I can keep going." Jushiro smiled. "I see. I'm glad that you are still so head strong even after everything that has happened. Your truly good hearted to. I look forward in what you can do in the future." He got up. "The café is truly blessed to have a person like you in charge. I'm sure you will be able to bounce up from anything that comes at you." Grimmjow frowned at that last statement.

Oichi waved good bye. "He is really nice you know." "Oichi do you remembered when we talked about how Aizen might fuck us both over?" Oichi nodded. "This might be the time to prepare for that." "What do you mean?" "Just in case…be prepare for some bad news. Don't let them see how it affects you no matter what the news is okay?" Oichi nodded. "I will try. Though I'm not sure why they could possibly try something with me. Other than the café and being involved with you I don't really pose a threat to anyone." Grimmjow rubbed her leg. "It's because you're with me. Simple fact. Aizen likes fucking with people minds. The best way to beat him is to not show him fear and whatever the hell they make you do make sure you do it with your head held high okay?" Oichi nodded. "Okay." Grimmjow sighed and kissed her forehead. "You say Okay like you're going to do it but I have no choice but to believe those sweet little lies huh." Oichi pouted. "I'm not lying." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

It was soon night time. At the hotel Grayson was with Oichi and Grimmjow. He was past out in the middle of the bed with a blue beetle plusie that Oichi hand made herself. In the bathroom, Grimmjow and Oichi were taking a very steamy hot shower.

Grimmjow had her up against the shower wall as he ruthlessly thrusted inside her. Oichi was clinging to him, trying to keep her voice down. Grimmjow grunted as he she moaned softly in his ear. "Let your voice out more." He growled. "N-No ah…Grayson might wake up mmhh…" Grimmjow licked her neck. "He's a heavy sleeper like his mom remember. We tested that out weeks ago you slutty vixen." Grimmjow felt her tighten around him making him chuckle. "You love it when I talk like that huh. Damn you are to sexy for your own good." "S-Shut up and kiss me idiot."

On the 18th at 3a.m Oichi and Grayson were sleeping peacefully in bed. Grimmjow was outside on the balcony smoking. He frowned as he blew out smoke. "Now what Grimmjow. You got the girl at the cost of your job and lively hood…what's next?" He started to weigh his choices. Oichi's old man did offer him a job if he couldn't find anything but he didn't want to risk that. She might not have known it but her old man was famous down in the underworld scene. There wasn't to many crocks who didn't know his name and those who did weren't stupid enough to try anything funny. Grimmjow rubbed his head. Knowing her father, he might want Grimmjow as another clean up crew and he didn't want to hop back into that so soon. Before he started working for Aizen he did work in construction and with his knowledge of a few business techniques it shouldn't take him long to get to the top of that job. He just needed something. He turns back to see Oichi and Grayson. A smile came to his face. He smoked the last bit of his cigarette and tossed it in the ash tray. He blew out a long line of smoke before walking back inside.

He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around both Grayson and Oichi. Having a family like this wouldn't be so bad. Come home and being welcome by his girl with a nice hot dinner waiting on the table. Spending the evening talking about random things. Cuddling into the night watching some lame movie until it was time for the sexy things. Then passing out into each other arms only to wake and see each other face. Grimmjow chuckled to himself. 'Man I'm becoming cheesy as hell these days.'

Over at Renji and Rukia's. Renji was sitting in the living room in only a pair of sweatpants. His hair was down and had lost its spikiness and his nose had a bandage on it. He was doing some last-minute paperwork. Rukia was upstairs passed out. They had a bad argument about what really happened at Momo's. Of course, he wouldn't tell her all the details, but he allowed her to vent out her frustrations and anger at him. It was the quickest way for her to settle down. After that he held her until she ended up passing out.

Renji stopped working and placed his hand on his head. He truly was an idiot. He pretty much forced himself on Oichi today and he liked it. The look of flustered fear, her body tensing up. Renji sits back as he remembered touching her skin one more time. Kissing though soft lips, smelling the hint of honey. Renji grunts and looked down to see his friend wake up. "Ugh…you got to be kidding me." He runs his hand through his hair. "I have to calm down. I can't do this right now. I have a child coming and planning for a wedding. I blocked all these feelings out when I decided to be with Rukia. I want to be with Rukia not Oichi. Even if I miss the way her hips swing when she was in a happy mood. Then that cute way she giggles to herself when she's trying not to bother me with work. Haha…I also missed those massages." He rubbed his shoulder. "Those really helped out on days like this." He chuckled as he started to remember various things about his time with Oichi. On the stairs Rukia was standing there listening to his every word. She gripped her dress and hung her head low. She held back the tears and went back upstairs alone. 'I should have known this wasn't going to be easy.'

* * *

Around 8am, Grimmjow started to stir to an amazing smell. He sat up and reached out to feel an empty spot. He turned and growled under his breath. Oichi knew he hated waking up to an empty bed. He threw off the blankets and walked out to the kitchen. When he opened the door, a sweet smell hit his face like a box of bricks. "Daddy! Daddy's up!" He looked to see Grayson with his cheeks full of pancakes. "Mmm! Daddy eat!" He says spitting food out his mouth.

Oichi rubbed his head. She was wearing her uniform. "No talking with your mouth food." She cleaned his mouth. "Good morning Grimmjow. Want some breakfast. You have to be at the court house at 3pm." Grimmjow sat down. "I thought you had the day off." Oichi placed a plate in front of him. It had pancakes, grits, bacon, and eggs on it with a side of toast. Oichi frowned. "Rukia called out so I'm taking her shift and I just got told there is an important meeting that's being called at 3…" Grimmjow frowned. "Of all the days to…I wanted to be there with you at the court house. It's killing me not knowing what's going to happen…" She griped her uniform tightly. "I asked if there was any way for the meeting to be moved up or maybe placed at another day or even if someone could take notes for me but…" Grimmjow ate a pancake. "No sweat babe. Go head to this meeting. Whatever happens I'm sure Demorest is going to let you know first." Oichi gave him a sad look. "If Demorest calls me then that means it bad…" Grimmjow cursed at himself mentally. He didn't mean to make her sad. "Nothing bad is going to happen babe. You gotta keep that cute positively attitude high up in the air okay. I'll see you when you get back okay?" Oichi smiled and nodded. "Food! More peas!" Oichi giggled. "Are you asking for more?" Grayson held his spoon up. "Peas!" "He has so much energy. He gets that from Nel." She walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee. "Ugh. Don't remind me. I hope our kids aren't as excited." Oichi blushed. "A-Are you still going on about that." Grimmjow chuckled. "I'd like to see how you are in that whole pregnant stage. I think Nel was the worst…her anger issues went through the damn roof at times and then the food she ate. I almost swore off food for life." Oichi laughed as she walked over to him with a cup of coffee. "It's like that sometimes apparently. When my mom had my sister, she ate 12 jars of pickles with mustard, mayo, and a porkchop." Grimmjow gave her a disgusted look.

She placed the cup of the coffee beside his plate. "Cravings aren't no joke you know. If I do get pregnant I hope I get a craving of seafood. Crab, lobster, shrimp, oysters, more shrimp…a lot of shrimp." Oichi says licking her lips. Grimmjow chuckled. "You seafood nut."

"HeeHee." She kissed his forehead. "I need to get to work. Momo is picking me up and you said Ichigo is coming to get you and take you to the court house, right? I don't want you to be late." "Yeah, you taking Gray with you?" Oichi nodded. "Good maybe I can get some more sleep in."

Oichi's phone vibrated on the table. "Auntie! Ring ring!" Oichi smiled. "I'm so happy to hear him call me auntie. It's too cute." She grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Oichi!? I'm here!" Momo's voice rings out on the phone. "You're a bit early, aren't you?" "I couldn't help it. I have the car seat in the back." "Thanks, Momo. We will be down in a second." She hangs up. "Okay Grayson it's time to go to work." Grayson pouted. "No!" Oichi frowned. "No?" Grayson crossed his arms. "No!" Grimmjow frowned. "You want to stay here with me?" Grayson's eyes sparkled. "Yes! We play!" Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled his head. "I'll drop him off before I go to court." Oichi sighed. "Okay…I'll let Nel go." Grayson studied Oichi's sadden face for a bit.

Oichi walked over to Grimmjow. They shared a kiss. "See you when I get back." He says smirking. Oichi smiles and ruffles his hair. "Yeah, we can have a nice dinner tonight." She walks to Grayson and rubs his head but doesn't give him a kiss on the cheek or snuggle him like she usually does. "Have fun with your daddy Grayson." She smiles at him before grabbing her purse and leaving. Grayson pouts and looks down at his food. Grimmjow sips on his coffee. "Don't pout now. You hurt her feelings."

Oichi rides the elevator down and sighs before she heard her phone ring. She grabbed it and frowned. It was Rukia calling her. She answered. "Yes, Rukia?" There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Rukia? Are you there?" 'I swear to all things fluffy and blue she had better not butt dialed me when she and Renji are…' "Oichi?" Oichi felt a sicken feeling coming over her. "Renji!?" "H-Hey. Look I want to talk to about what hap…" Oichi quickly hung up on him. Her heart was pounding, and she shock slightly. She was unsure if it was because of fear or anger. 'The nerve of that man after what he did…' She walked out of the elevator and headed towards the doors. She headed to the car where Momo was. In the front seat next to her was Hisagi. "Hisagi?" Hisagi got out with a smile. "Morning Oichi. Where is Grayson?" He then studied her. "Are you okay? You look a bit shaken up." Oichi looked away from him. "I'm fine and Grayson wanted to stay with Grimmjow. What are you doing in the car?" "I wanted to see how you were holding up after yesterday…so I tagged along for the day and since Grimmjow is no longer the head of security at the café I figured I'd help you out today." Oichi looked back up at him and smiled. "Thanks, so much Hisagi!" Hisagi nodded and let her take the front seat. He climbed in the back and Momo drove off before allowing them to put their seat belt on.

Reaching the café Momo pulled in and parked. Oichi got out with a slight frown on her face. "Nice driving as always Momo…" She says rubbed her head. Momo laughed. "Sorry about that. I guess I am just to excited today." Oichi looked at Momo and smirked. "Your glowing Momo. You must have gotten lucky haha." Momo blushed. "We can talk about that later. I promise." Oichi chuckled. "Yes, I know. Nel and Rangiku are not going to let this go."

Oichi heard her phone ring. She grabbed it and looked at it too see Rukia's number. She didn't want to answer it but at the same time she didn't want to risk if it was Rukia. She answered but didn't say anything. "Oichi! Please don't hang up! I really need to talk to about yesterday!" Oichi bit her lip. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say to her. "W-What you did was out of line. I don't ever want you to call me again." She hung up the phone and looked at the ground. She gripped her fist. 'Stupid Renji…' She felt Momo grab her hand. She looked at her. "It's okay Oichi. I know your feeling down but for now let's put our game faces on yeah? I'll even give you the inside scoop." Oichi smiles. "Thanks, Momo…" She also felt a pat on her head from Hisagi. "He is an idiot who don't understand the meaning of what he did. Forget about him." Oichi nodded. "Yeah…thank you."

They went to front doors of the store. "What do you think this meeting is going to be about?" Momo asked. "Who knows. Maybe expanding or getting some new equipment. That would be nice and it would make things easier. I kind of wish Mr. Ukitake would have told me about the meeting when he was talking to me at the party." Momo shrugs. "He might have forgotten." "It's not good to forget something so important like that." Oichi says as she walked in. She looked around the store. She loved opening. She could enjoy a nice two hours to herself before they opened at 11. Usually when she opened by herself she had her music blasting." She then blushed. Sometimes Grimmjow snuck in and they had a little alone time in her office. She gasp. 'Oh no! What if that's what the meeting about? Oh man…' Then again, she's not the only one who's been enjoying herself. There are plenty of times when she's caught her employee's sneaking off into the bathroom, outside, in the employee's lounge and even in the parking lot. Of course, not being a stranger to this she simply gave them a warning and asked them to at least do it away from the cameras. She rubbed her cheeks. 'Goodness…what kind of place am I running here.'

* * *

1pm came and the café was up and running as usual. There was talk of what the meeting was going to be about. Some where scared and some were excited. Downstairs Luppi was talking loudly and a bit boastfully.

"I heard from one of the top brains that someone was going to be losing their job today! I wonder who haha!" The other workers rolled their eyes. "We hope it's you…" One of them mumbled. "Could you see Luppi running this place or getting something higher then a store GM? Ughh! I would quit right then and there." "Ditto. It bad enough that we have to deal with him as a manger now but if he was the head boss I don't think his ego could get any bigger." "Ha! To late for that…" Luppi ignored them as he went on and on about something no one cared about.

Upstairs Oichi had brought a plate of snacks for Hisagi. One of the workers passing by chuckled. "Careful Hisagi. The last man sitting there got suckered in by our charming manager. You might be next." Oichi blushed slightly. "Oh, hush up and get to work." Hisagi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind being charmed by you." "H-Hisagi don't say that. They might take you seriously around here and then I'll never hear the end of it." He chuckled. "I wasn't joking." Oichi shook her head and quickly walked away. Hisagi smirked as he ate.

Just then they heard yelling from down stairs. Oichi sighed. "What now…" She walked down the stairs with Hisagi following her.

"I'm so sick of your shit! How about you do everyone a favor and just fuck off!" Oichi saw Nel glaring daggers at Luppi. "I'm just saying the truth Nel." "No, you are telling everyone nothing but your crap! Not everyone is an ass kisser like you?" "What is going on?" Oichi asked. They looked at her. Luppi smirked. "I was just giving everyone the four one one of what's going to happen at the meeting. I'm personally in with the big boss upstairs and I heard that one of the managers will be getting f-i-r-e-d and I think it will be y-o-u." He says pointing at Oichi. Nel frowned. "No one is listening to your bull you ass clown!" "Nel…" They looked at Oichi. "I don't know what is going to happen at this meeting. I don't know who might be getting fired or if we are getting new workers or what. However, what I do know is that we need to be working at our hardest right now. What happens at the meeting happens and if one of us should lose our jobs I would hope that every person in here will support them and encourage them in the next chapter of their life. Now with that said I would like to hear no more talk of the meeting until the time comes understand." Everyone nodded.

Luppi chuckled. "My what bold lasting words." Oichi narrowed her eyes at him, quickly shutting him up. Nel chuckled as the door opened. "Mama! I here!" Grayson yelled out. He was wearing a cute blue jumpsuit and a white shirt with a teddy bear on the front and black shoes. He had a cupcake in his hand and his mouth had crumbs all over as he marched to her. Nel smiled. "Hi my little muffin cup!" Nel picked him up and snuggled him making him laugh.

Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in with a few bags in their hands. Oichi watched Nel snuggle Grayson. Without her knowledge she reached for her stomach and sighed before heading back upstairs. Grimmjow and Ichigo noticed this along with a few other employee's. Suddenly Grimmjow felt eyes on him. He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He says heading upstairs. "Daddy! I go?" Grayson says trying to wiggle out of Nel's grip. "Sure. Nel put him down jeez. He gets enough of your boobs and Oichi's boobs to make a grown man jealous." Nel frowned. "Buzz off! He's my son and if I wanna snuggle him I will snuggle him!" Grayson giggled. "Down mama Down!" Nel sighed. "Fine, fine…" She put him down and he ran over to Grimmjow. He reached down to pick him up but his hand was pushed away. "I can do!" Grayson says making the female employees go googly eyes. "Aw so cute!" They said. Grimmjow sighed and took a step up the stairs. Grayson grabbed on to his pants leg and step on the steps as well. They went on until they were about three steps from the floor.

A waiter was walking by when he saw this. "Hey boss lady come here for a second!" He yelled as he chuckled. Oichi had just finished taking an order when she walked to the stairs. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Grayson walk up the stairs. "Aw! Arent you the cutest!" Grayson looked up and smiled. "Auntie! Lookie!" He took a step up the stairs by himself. Oichi clapped. "Good job!" Grayson took his last step and jump up. "Yay!" Oichi threw her hands up as well. "Yay! You climbed the stairs!" "I did it! I did it!" Grayson bounced to her and hugged her leg. Oichi giggled and picked him. "You did it! Want a cookie!?" Grayson gasp. "Cookie!" Oichi laughed and snuggled him. "You can have as many cookies you want! Such a good baby!"

Grimmjow chuckled. "I came to cheer you up but it seems like I don't need to worry about that." "Cheer me up? I'm just fine." "Sure you are. Come here." He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss. Oichi heard a click. She backed up to see one of the employees snapping a picture. She blushed. "Don't take pictures of me!" The employees laughed at her flustered face. Grimmjow chuckled. "I got you some things before I head to the court house." "What kind of things?" Grimmjow smirked. "Never mind! I don't want to know." She says taking the bags. "Just don't be late okay. I'll be there as soon as I can after the meeting." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "I want a nice steak dinner tonight with a side of green beans, mash potato's. For dessert I want strawberry short cake. Oh and let's spice it up with some red wine tonight." Oichi giggled. "Okay. Just for tonight I'll fix you whatever you would like." Grimmjow licked his lips. "I hope you are on the menu as well." "N-Not at work please!" Oichi squeaks out as some of the customers chuckled.

"Grimmjow! Get your ass down here so we can go!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow kisses Oichi one more time. "See ya later babe." He ruffled Grayson's head. "See ya squirt. "Bye daddy!" Grayson says waving. Oichi watched him go. She sighed mentally as she felt a weird sinking feeling in her gut. Was he really going to be okay?

At Renji's and Rukia's, Rukia was laying in the bed sniffing. She couldn't get the image out her head and the words Renji was saying as he recalled his time with Oichi. She looked at the ring on her finger. 'Was this really a mistake…' She sat up and rubbed her face. "No…I know this is just a small phase. They were together for a long time so of course he would have this. Oichi did the same and still does from time to time. She moved on with Grimmjow. It's now just…Renji's time. I just need to hold out until then." She rubbed her belly. "Now then…it's time for the meeting. I wonder what could be going on now."

* * *

When 3pm rolled around the café was temporality closed. All the employee's and managers were sitting upstairs. Grayson was relaxing on Oichi's lap sipping some juice. They were waiting on the higher ups to get there. Nel, sitting next to Oichi, was tapping her foot. "Oh come on! If they were going to be late we could have rescheduled or something! People got shit to do here." Grayson gasp and covered his mouth with one hand. "Bad word." He mumbled. Nel smiled. "Sorry sweetheart."

Momo looked down the stairs and smiled slightly. "Here they come." She went and took her seat in front of Nel. "About freaking time…" Nel says.

Jushiro, Shunsui, Nanao, Gin, and Starrk walked up. Starrk yawned loudly and took a seat at the booth. He placed his head down. "Wake me when it's over." Lilynette growled and threw a cup at his head. "You lazy bum! Don't go to sleep when you just got here!" Jushiro smiled at everyone. "Good day to you all! I'm glad you all showed up." He looked at the back to see Rukia sitting by herself. Shunsui walked beside him. "This won't be long. We do have a place to run. We want to first congratulate you all for making this café a success. We have gotten great reviews and a lot of compliments on how all the employees are working together greatly. This has given us a large step into making more mix business. As for all of your hard work we are happy to announce that you all will be getting a nice raise."

The employee's eyes widen and then they looked at each other before busting out into a cheer. Gin chuckled. "Why don't you two move on with the other news." Nanao frowned as she pushed her glasses up. She looked down with an unassured look in her eyes. Nel frowned at this and glanced over at Luppi who was grinning. 'That fucker…'

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other before nodding. "While…that news is great this next bit of news might come to as a shock and before anyone says anything we want you to know that this has also been a bit troublesome to do." Jushiro looked at Oichi. "Ms. Yamamoto. You have done an excellent job of running this café. You have provided amazing service and have gone up and beyond for your workers. You are a fine hard worker and we are happy to have gotten the chance to see that up close." Oichi held her breath slightly as her grip tighten around Grayson. "However, in light of resent events…I must sadly inform you that your service here is no longer required."

There was silence in the room. Some workers had a baffle look on their face. Others had shocked. Nel had anger and Momo eyes were just wide. To Oichi it didn't take her a moment to process this. Grimmjow had said that there would have been a possibly that something could happen. She expected to be demoted or work at a different store. Not being fired all together. She looked down as she held her tears back. "…I see…may I asked why I am being relived of my position?" Gin chuckled. "Why of course dear girl. It's due to your involvement with Grimmjow. Say this little café does get famous. It will hurt us if they found out that our hand pick manager was seeing a criminal such as Grimmjow. We can not allow that. Not at all."

Nel stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "You are full of shit! Your telling me because she's dating Grimmjow she can't work here! It ain't like he come here every damn day and Oichi doesn't even flaunt her relationship with him like some fucking people in this room!" Momo also stood up. "I agree! It's not fair! You cannot just come in here and give her praises only to fire her! If she has been doing such an amazing job why does it matters who's she's dating!" Kira stood up as well. "Sir, is there any way you can at least give her a spot in the café? To fire her will surely hurt the café and the sales. Most of the food here are her recipes after all and what of the customers? They have known Oichi since the first café, surly they would start questioning why she's gone along with the changes of food and what not."

The other workers also gave their thoughts to Gin, Jushiro and Shunsui. "It doesn't matter what you say. In the end it is already done. However, if Ms. Yamamoto would like to tell us that she is no longer with Grimmjow, right here and now then there might be a slight chance she can keep her job." Everyone looked at Oichi.

Oichi looks at Gin. "Your asking me to just leave Grimmjow out in the cold now that he has nothing? For my job?" Gin smirked. "I refuse." Some of them looked shocked at her. "But boss lady, if you don't have this job then…" "It's fine." Oichi says. "I've lost my home, my money, and a few other things, losing my job just adds on to the pile." She looks down at Grayson. "I had nothing and Grimmjow was kind enough to take me in and try to help me get back on my feet. Now that he has lost everything to you really expect me to turn my nose up at him…I won't. We promised that after all this is over that we will start our lives together and I am determined to keep my promise just like he is." Gin chuckled. "Even if there is a possibility that he may go to jail." Oichi gave him a stern look. It made his skin get goosebumps. "Then I will wait for him or maybe even get a head start so that when he gets out he will at least have a roof over his head." Gin's smirk widens. He had come here to see the despair look on Oichi's face. It would have been such a trill to tell Grimmjow if he went to prison, but this was the opposite of what he wanted. Her face was full of determination. He let a chuckle slip out of his lips. "I see…Interesting indeed. Since you still wish to be by his side then I have no choice. Ms. Yamamoto, I wish you well in your future endeavors. You are to get your things and turn in your uniform and codes. If you don't have your things removed from the store within the week then the store will take ownership of them." Oichi looked at Gin with a slight confused look on her face but she nodded.

Nel was clearly upset at this. "Oichi! You can't be serious! Are you really going to give your job up for that bastard!" Oichi smiled at her. "It's okay Nel. There are other jobs out there okay. It sucks, and I really don't want to leave but there isn't more we can do." Nel bit her lip. "This isn't fair! You've been through enough!" Oichi grabbed her hand. "Nel please…no more." Nel felt Oichi's hand shake a bit. Nel looks at Gin. "Who is in charge now…" Gin looked at Luppi. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Nel yelled. Luppi chuckled. "I will happily accept this position. I'll do a much better job then Oichi over here hahaha!"

"Well my job here is done. Starrk we are leaving." Starrk sat up and yawned. "Finally…" Once they left the meeting was drawn to a close. The workers carried a rejected look on their face as they each hugged Oichi and thanked her for her work. Jushiro and Shunsui walked up to Oichi. "Ms. Oichi…" They both bowed to her making her eyes widen. "We are truly sorry for imposing more on your life. We did not want it to come this but…" "You don't have to say it Sir." Oichi says stopping him. "It's not my first time being a scapegoat for someone else's issue. With a last name like mine it's become like a running gag at this point. Thank for the opportunity to work here at this café and I can only hope it rises to the top as planned. Now if you will excuse me I have to…get my things pack and figure out where I'm going to go now." She bows back to them before leaving off to the back.

Shunsui rubbed his head. "Shunsui…I do not like this…" Jushiro said. "She's a strong woman. I didn't expect her to just give her job up so easily unless Grimmjow put her on game." He chuckled. "It might explain her calm expression. She is a very impressive woman and I'm sure if either one of us gives her a job she will do very well in it."

Oichi went to the back of office. She put Grayson down in his pen and started to gather her things. Nel, Momo, Kira, Hisagi, and Rukia walked just in time to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Nel and Momo quickly hugged her. "Oh hun…it's going to be okay." Nel says rubbing her back. "Yeah. It's like you said earlier. This is just the closing chapter of your life. Now you can start a new one!" Oichi sniffed as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Y-Yeah. I know." Rukia looked down and took a step towards her. She was stop by a glaring Nel. "What's the point of you coming in here? Haven't you and your snotty nose man done enough damage. I bet your happy that you no longer have work under Oichi." "That's not it. I liked working under Oichi. I just…I just wanted to let her know if there was anything I could…" "There is nothing you can do but leave. Didn't you say it yesterday for her to stay away from you? How about you take a hike then!" Rukia bit her lip. "I can't console my friend after she lost her job!?" "Ha!? Friend? Don't make me laugh! A friend wouldn't stab another friend in the back. A friend wouldn't let their two-timing man take all their friends' money away and kick her out of her home. A friend would NOT try to make amends by trying to let that said friend be the God mother of the baby you and the two-timer made while you were behind her back!" "It's not fair of you to attack me like that Nel…but I get it…so in order to stop playing games with this whole situation…I want to tell Oichi the truth about me and Renji."

Kira frowned. "I don't think that's a good…" Oichi's head turned slightly. "No…this is the perfect time. While I am at my lowest right now. I'd rather hear this before I get my spirits high again. So start talking."

Rukia nodded. "In high school when you told me about your crush on Renji. Remember when I kept degrading him and making him to be the idiot that he was?" Oichi nodded. "That's because at the time we had already been dating before high school started." Nel frowned but Oichi grabbed her arm before she could say something. "I didn't have the heart to tell you about us specially since it was on the low at the time because my brother didn't approve. So when I told Renji about this we agreed that he was to take you as his girlfriend so that things wouldn't look weird with us. We never really broke it off but…" Momo bit her lip. "So you used her for your own gain? Rukia are you serious right now?" Rukia closed her eyes. "I know it was wrong and for years I wanted to tell you that, but we thought that after high school this would have been over. He was supposed to let you down gently and end it there so that we can finally be together but for some reason he just couldn't let you go and it frustrated me to the point where I…" "Until you decided to bring Ichigo into it. You know Ichigo had been crushing on Oichi for years as well." Rukia nodded. "I thought if Ichigo could get closer to Oichi then something might spark but Renji…he was just so fixated on you at the time that he shoved that idea out the window and assured me that everything will be fine and taking care of after that next year."

Oichi's eyes widen. She rubbed her face as a smile came to her face. She started to chuckle and then laugh. "O-Oichi!?" Momo asks in a concerning voice. Nel sighed. "Great you broke her! Now what am I going to tell that idiot!?"

Tears rolled down Oichi's cheeks again as she laughed. Rukia frowned. "Oichi. I'm so sorry about all of this." Oichi's laugh tones down, her tears still flowing. "So he never loved me is what your telling me? That's the whole basis of that story right? I was only used as another scapegoat for someone else's benefit?" "No! Oichi, Renji does…did…love you! I promise you that! That's why it was so hard for him to leave you!" Oichi shook her head. "No he didn't. I should have known. My father even picked it up but I was to love struck to see anything! I was used by Renji so that he could have a better life with you. You got a house that we were buying out. You got extra cash from the money he stole from me. Hell I'm pretty damn sure, at this point, that Renji rigged something that stopped me from becoming pregnant." Rukia rubbed her hands together. "He…He would slip birth controls in your drink or food…" "Case in point. So I wasted six years on a man who didn't even want to be with me? Wasted words. Wasted time. Wasted life. Oh God!" Oichi rubbed her face and walked to the back of the room. Nel was now sharing a concern look along with Momo and the others. It's rather rare for Oichi to say 'God' and not Gosh. "Maybe she has snapped…" Hisagi says. Oichi sighs and places her hands on her hips. "Well now…that changes a lot about certain things. It makes letting go more easier now I think. Thank you Rukia for finally telling me the truth. In the end that's really all I wanted. An explanation of what led up to this." Rukia felt warmth in Oichi's words. She tears up. "Oichi I…" Oichi held her hand up. "I've heard enough for today. I need to get my things packed before Luppi comes and try to steal my recipes and stuff. You all have your jobs to do so please give me a moment to myself." They all glanced at each other before leaving. When the door was closed Oichi fell to her knees. "Auntie!?" Grayson called out. "I'm fine sweetie. I just needed to sit down and think…" She put her hands on her face. 'Dammit all…I fell for his games hook line and sinker. How could I be so stupid!' She bit her lips. She wished Grimmjow would walk through that door like he always to. Whenever she came in here to cry out of frustration he would come right on time to hold her. She wrapped her arms around herself. More then anything she wanted to be in his arms right now.

* * *

During the time of the meeting, at the court house Grimmjow was sitting at the desk waiting for the verdict of the jury. Since they had gotten there a bit earlier than expected the judge went ahead and started the short trial. It was a private trail in order to avoid any more chaos throughout the city about Grimmjow's involvement with Aizen.

The people in the court were stun at what had just went on. Ichigo might have been the only one who had a regular expression on his face. Grimmjow wasn't sure what the hell was going on anymore. In some weird way all the evidence they had on him was gone. Like it had completely vanished. The prosecutor had nothing on him but the counterfeit money, they had been unable to retain any other evidence that linked him to the murders or anything else he had done while he was under Aizen. He looked at Demorest who was taping his fingers on the desk. "Oh, come on…" He whispered. Grimmjow wanted to ask him how he could have done this but sometimes it better not to ask. No doubt Dante had something to do with this. Even so, since they were still only charging him for counterfeiting money it was still possible for him to go jail for a long time. Specially with the amount found in the shipment and the apartment.

Finally, the jury had come back in the shortest amount of time. The judge looked at Grimmjow. "Will the defendant please stand." Grimmjow and Demorest stood up.

Grimmjow heart was racing. Back then in his glory days he could care less about how many years he did, but this was different. He didn't want to go to jail if it meant leaving Oichi alone. He wasn't really all into the praying stuff but today was the first day he had ever asked for some higher power to spare him this one time. He had never asked for forgiveness before so this had to count for something right?

Ichigo's head was down. He was reading a message from Nel. His eyes widen as he held his breath. He hated Grimmjow's guts, but he didn't want the bastard to go to jail to long. Oichi needed him more now than ever.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked. One man nodded. "We have, your honor." "What say you?"

"We the jury, find the defendant…"


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo was sitting in his apartment looking at his cup of coffee. His mind was full of racing thoughts over the events that had happen early this year. It was December the first, two weeks after Grimmjow was sentence to jail and two weeks after Oichi lost her job. It was a hard to believe that things were happening. Oichi had collected her things from work and had moved in with Nel for the time being. Grimmjow was sentence to jail for 15 years…15…all for counterfeiting with the attempt of distributing and selling. To him that was just crazy. It's not like he fully knew the money was fake and how is that he got so much for something that seem so little? Hell, at first, he was going in jail for murder. He could believe 15 years or more for that but they barley had enough proof to put him away for that long.

Ichigo linked his fingers together. When Grimmjow heard the sentencing that was the first time Ichigo had seen a despair look on his face. Even if it was only for a few seconds it was still a shock and it made his heart quiver. Grimmjow had been trying to change for Oichi, to create a better life for them both. He gave up everything for that and this is how it turned out. It was like fate was slapping him in the face not allowing him to see the future he wanted.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up to see Orihime. "Are you okay?" Ichigo sits back. "Yeah, I was just doing some thinking." Orihime sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his. "About Grimmjow and Oichi?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't even know where to begin at anymore. They both keep trying to climb up and start their lives, only to be knocked down again and again. I admit it's frustrating that I can't do anything to even help them." Orihime leans her head on him. "Not true Ichigo. As their friends we can be there to support them through this. Oichi is a strong and independent person she will find away and Grimmjow has a lot of that book smart stuff. I'm sure once he gets out of this he will be climbing back to the top somehow." Ichigo looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure of that to. You're a very supported person Orihime." Orihime blushed. "Y-You think so? I mean I didn't do much so…" Ichigo chuckled and kissed her. "Your adorable." Orihime's face went even redder. "Oh Ichigo."

They shared a passionate kiss before they heard a knock on the door. Ichigo frowns. "Ugh…and just when I was about to make you mine again." Orihime rubbed her face as he got up and went to the door. He opened it to see Uryu and Tatsuki standing there. "Oh, it's you to." Tatsuki rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Orihime! We are here!" Orihime smiled. "Hi Tatsuki!" They hugged each other. Uryu and Ichigo exchange looks before Ichigo invited him in. They all walked and headed to the living room. Orihime put on some tea. "Has anyone heard from Oichi?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo shook his head. "No, she's not answering her phone and when we get up with Nel she says that she simply doesn't want to talk to anyone. I have no idea what state her mind is in right now." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Then we should go over there. Sometimes we have to do things face to face." Orihime looked down. "I agree but, what if she doesn't want to speak with us?" Tatsuki crossed her legs. "Then I'll break the door down." Ichigo gave her a 'wtf' look. "You really wanna go and kick Nel's door down. Nel. The same Nel who doesn't give a damn if people in a building and would set it on fire? That Nel?" Tatsuki chuckled. "She's not that bad anyways, we can't let Oichi just wither away. This is when she needs her friends the most! With Grimmjow locked up she needs to bounce back on her feet more than ever! If she wants to make a new life with him then she can't be all depressed lying in bed day after day. So, what she got fired. She has other talent and I am sure there are many other jobs that will fit her to a T." Ichigo sat back. "You do make sense. Fine well go over there but it's best to wait for Nel to come home. That way we can get in easier without kicking doors down." He says eyeing Tatsuki. "Hey, I was only making a suggestion here."

* * *

Over at the Kuchiki manor, Renji and Byakuya were sitting in his private room. Renji was looking down at the floor with a nervous look. Byakuya was doing some paper work not saying anything but, Renji could feel a mincing vibe coming from him. "Renji." Renji jumped and looked up and sat up straight. "S-Sir!" He gulped. Byakuya was still looking down as he worked. "I have never approved of you and Rukia's relationship and even now I am questioning it. As a member of the Kuchiki clan she is an important family member and around here people see her as the next and up incoming leader, taking after me. Of course, it won't be some time before that. During your time in school when you started dating Oichi Yamamoto I was aware that you were still seeing each other." Renji's eye widen slightly.

"I do not approve of your methods Renji. The best things for me to do is to fire you for the disturbance you have caused my home, name, and reputation." "What!...But Sir!" Byakuya looked up and gave him a look that quickly shut him up. "I find what you and Rukia did to be a disgrace of this family. However, at the same time because she instructed you to not speak about your relationship around the work area, few people know about this blasted affair. Therefore, no damage was done. None that couldn't be easily taken care of. So for now your job is safe." Renji sighed out in relief. "I do not give third chances Renji. I do not like easily made mistakes. If you disappoint me again, bring more shame upon our family name, or do to Rukia what you did to Oichi Yamamoto, I will make sure that you never work in this town again. Do I make myself clear?" Renji gulp. "Y-Yes sir…" "Good. Now go to the office and start on your paperwork. You will be on desk duty for the next three weeks." Renji got up and bowed. "Thank you sir! I will not let you down again sir!" He then quickly left the room.

Making it out of the Kuchiki manor, Renji got into his car and took off to the office. He's body started to relax as the menacing vibe soon went away. He wiped the sweat that was running down his chin. "Jeez. He is scary as ever. I hope he cheers up when his niece is born in February.

Renji made it to his job in a nice fashionable time. He pulled into the employee parking lot under the building. He grabbed his suitcase and phone and dialed Rukia's number. Walking to the elevator he hit the up button and waited for it to come down. He listens to the phone ring twice before being picked up. "Hello?" Renji smiled as he got on the Elevator and hit his floor number. "Hey Babe. How are you feeling?" The door closed and started to go up. "I'm good. I'm a little worried about Oichi though." Renji frowned. "Forget about her Rukia. She's the one who choose a criminal as a rebound date. She brought this on herself." "How can you say that!? It's not her fault Renji! If we would have done things the right way, then this might have never happened!" Renji sighed. "Even so Rukia. The guy isn't even her type and she was flocked like a sheep. It sucks that she lost her job, but this should be an even bigger wake up call. Just because some guy flashes a nice smile and throws out pretty words here and there doesn't mean he's good for you." There was silence over the phone. "Babe?" He heard a deep sigh. "Wow Renji. That is so inconsiderate…" "Huh!?" "You just described yourself! You did this to Oichi both in high school and months ago when you tried to make her believe this was her fault!" "Rukia what is wrong with you? Are you angry or something? Did I forget something? Why are you coming for me about something WE did!?" "No! You did this Renji! I told you, begged you, pleaded with you to let her go! Why didn't you let her go Renji!? Huh!? Why!? I have loved you since we were children shouldn't I matter more to you!?" "Yeah and in hopes of your brother not noticing us we decided, together, both of us, to use Oichi to avoid his attention! Don't act like you are the only innocent one in this!" "All you had to do was to leave her after school! Why did you keep going Renji?" Rukia asked in an upset tone.

"Rukia…" "Did you fall in love with her? Were you happy saying that you were going to marry her instead of me?" Renji groaned. This wasn't the first argument they had like this. He could call and ask her a simple question and the next thing he knew she would go on a rant about Oichi. He didn't know if it was because of her ranging hormones or what. It was really annoying him. "Rukia. If I did love her then I would still be with her. If I wanted to marry her I would have already. You know this. You know me." "Then why did you stay?" Rukia asked. Renji bit his lip. The elevator opened on his floor. "I have to go." He says before hanging up on her. Stepping out on his floor he groans as he went to his office. As he walked by he could hear his co workers talking about various things.

"Did you hear about Renji and Rukia?" "No, what happened?" "I heard they had an affair." "Huh!? That's dumb. Renji wasn't even seeing anyone." "That's a lie. He has been dating some girl that works at the café. I was told that they had been together for a while." "Wow, but isn't Rukia pregnant? They were barely speaking to each other while they were here. How can we know its his for sure?" "Eh? Well you do have a point…but an affair of all things. I hope that girl is okay. I'd hate to have that happen to me."

Renji kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't have time to worry about rumors at this point anymore. Months ago, that would have caused a issue but with the cat being out of the bag there wasn't much to hide. The co workers will talk until they couldn't talk anymore and move on to something else. Opening the door to his office he frowned when he spotted Ikkaku sitting down waiting. "What are you doing here?" Renji asked closing the door behind him. Ikkaku yawns. "I was taking a nap." "Go take a nap in your own damn office!" Renji says slamming his suitcase on the desk. "Whoa there. Seems like someone is in a bad mood. It can't be because of the rumors running around now." Renji sits down and leans back in his chair. "No, I don't care about that. It's Rukia." "Trouble in paradise." Renji rubs his face. "I get that she's going through a range of emotions but ever since she told Oichi what really happened between us she's been bring up the same argument over and over again and its getting on my damn nerves! I'm trying not to snap at her but I'm reaching a limit…why can't she understand that I love her and only her. If I didn't then I wouldn't have done all of this. If I still have feelings for Oichi then I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out what I can do to make her shut up and be happy."

Ikkaku chuckled. "Your tense, how about we go out for drinks tonight. Since you have been put through the ringer so much I'll even pay." Renji looks at him. "Really? Alright then. I'll go. I'll let Rukia know when I'm done with this overload of paper work." Ikkaku yawned and got up. "Alright, then see you at the usual spot?" Renji nodded and watched him walk off. Renji looked down at his desk and then rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a brief second.

"You look so stiff. Here let me help you dear." Renji could feel a pair of soft hands on the back of his neck. The scent of honey filled his nose and a warm smile came to his face. "I always did like the way you gave me a rub down." He heard a giggle as the hands went down to his shoulders. "Is it because you like the way it feels or because of what happens after." Renji chuckled. "A bit of both." The pair of hands then wrapped around his neck. He felt something lean on his head. "You are such a perv but I love that about you Renji." "Do you now." The hands wrapped around him tighter. "I love you so much Renji. I truly do. Forever and always." Renji smiled as he opened his eyes. He frowned when he saw no one there with him. "A dream maybe…" He rubbed his shoulders. They were feeling a bit better but when Oichi finished with them they felt much better. Rukia tries to do it but it's not the same. Renji stretches and them smacks his cheeks. "Alright no time to dream. I can't keep living in the past anymore. Time for work and then some drinks!" He said laughing to himself.

* * *

At the café, there weren't many customers. Word had quickly spread how Oichi lost her job. Some of the employees who couldn't handle Luppi's changes wasted little time in leaving. Momo and Kira were the only two managers on duty that morning. They were both in the restaurant area attending to the few customers they had. Hisagi was with them drinking. Momo leans on the counter. "We have never been this dead before. I just don't get why they fired Oichi. She didn't do anything wrong." Kira rubbed her back. "The company was looking out what was best for the company. That's all that was. If Oichi would have just let Grimmjow go then she'd still be here." Momo frowned. "Even so! It's not right to involve her love life with her work life! So, what if she was dating Grimmjow! It's not like all the workers here have a clean record."

Hisagi put his glass down. "I offered her a job." He says. Kira and Momo looked at him. "Say what?" Hisagi pulled out his called. E.E.D. Momo's eyes widen. "Are you serious? Oichi can't work in such a place like that!" Kira nodded. "I agree. You must be joking." Hisagi shook his head. "No, in fact, she starts tonight." Momo and Kira's mouth dropped. "D-Did you explain to her what E.E.D stands for and what you do there!?" Momo asked. "Somewhat. I gave her the run down on what job she was going to do. I told her once she got there the boss will give her the full details and if she chooses to accept them then the job is hers." Momo and Kira looked at each other. "I don't know Hisagi. That type of environment might not be good for Oichi right now. Plus, what is Ichigo and the others are going to say about this." "I didn't ask her to do the impossible. It's a simple job that she can do, and the pay is good. Besides Oichi is an adult, she can make her own decisions. She's also a hard worker and will take any job she can within the reasonable range." He got up. "None the less good luck with the café. If you want to stop by and see Oichi your welcome to." He says leaving.

As 4pm approached, Ichigo and the others arrived at Nel's apartment. Orihime was holding a bento box for Oichi. "I hope she's okay." Orihime says with a sad tone. Ichigo smiled at her as they walked to Nel's door. "I'm sure she's okay and plus your bringing her a bento box. She loves those." Orihime smiled. Tatsuki placed her hand on her hip. "I hope she has a good reason for not answering our calls." Uryu pats her shoulder. Ichigo knocks on the door.

"DOOR!" They heard Grayson yelling. Orihime and Tatsuki giggled as they heard him hitting the door. "Open! Opennn!" They heard him cry out. "Okay, okay sweetie." They heard Oichi's voice. They heard the locks unlocking. It open and Grayson jumped out with sparking eyes. "Daddy!" He stopped when he looked up at Ichigo. "Not daddy…" Grayson said sadly. He tears up. The door opened wider. Oichi appeared. She was wearing a burgundy long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it and a short black skirt. She smiled down at Grayson and picked him up. He sniffed rubbing his eyes. "Daddy…" Oichi smiles at Ichigo and the others. "Sorry about that. He may be one, but he can clearly tell that something is wrong. Come on in." She says.

They walked and went into the living room. Oichi placed Grayson down on his play mat. He looked down sadly as he pushed his toys around. Oichi and the others sat on the couch. "He really misses Grimmjow huh." Ichigo says. Oichi sighs. "Yeah…Nel doesn't want him to come with me to see him. I get why but 15 years is a long time. I don't think it would be fair to both Grayson and Grimmjow. I'm here as a guest so I don't want to overstep anything big she decides in Grayson's life." She eyes the bento box on Orihime's lap. "What's the bento box for?" Orihime held it up. "Its for you. I thought you could use some pick me up food." Oichi smiles. "Aw, thank you!" She takes the box and opens it. There were rice balls, chicken, veggies, a little fruit. "Wow! It looks so yummy! Grayson." Grayson turns around to her and looks at the box. "Food! Eat Eat!" He got up and ran to her. Oichi giggled as she picked up a pair of chop sticks that came with the box. She picked up a piece of chicken and fed it to him. "Mmm!" He says rubbing his cheeks. "Is it good?" Grayson nodded as he waited for more.

Uryu pushed his glasses up. "We came over to see how you were, but it looks like you are doing okay." Oichi chuckles while picking Grayson up and sitting him beside her to eat. "Yeah, it was bad last week. I felt a bit of lost. With Grimmjow in jail, me homeless and no work, everything just seems so pointless. I didn't want to do anything, and I wanted to stop trying. It seems like the harder I try the harder I fall right back down to the bottom. It's was frustrating…" She feeds Grayson some veggies. "Last weekend, Nel kicked me out of bed and shook me out of depression." Oichi rubbed her head. "It's been a while since I truly have hit rock bottom. Last time it was at school when my dad found out that I lost my v-card." Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, he stripped your whole room bare along with anything that you didn't need to survive." Oichi shivered. "Yeah he left only the kitchen and bathroom. He left me with one blanket and a pillow. Ugh…" Ichigo laughed. "Don't forget he nailed the windows shut and blocked the door, so no one could get in or out." They laughed. "Or remember that time when you tried to sneak in anyways and he made that pit trap." Ichigo rubbed his head. "Man that sucked. How did he ever find time to dig that!" Oichi shrugs. "Who knows…speaking of my dad…I reached out to him the other day."

Ichigo's smile turned to a frowned. "Oh?" Oichi nodded. "I told him everything that happened and…and asked for help." "Your kidding." Ichigo says. Uryu crossed his arms. "What's wrong with that? As a parent he should be willing to help you out when you need it." Ichigo shivered. "How can you say that when you hate your old man." Uryu glared slightly. "That man is not my father. So I think I can hate him all I want." Ichigo gave a dry laugh. "Don't be such a pansy over it. Didn't you two make up or something." "That is none of your concern." "Uh huh…anyways…Dante is a bit worse then your old man. Hell if it wasn't for the hair you would think him and Oichi aren't even related. So, what he say?"

Oichi sat back as she ate a piece of the rice ball. "Mmm…he said there was nothing he could do for Grimmjow and wasn't shocked that he got 15 years since it was a federal offense. So long as Grimmjow behaves he can get out on good behavior. As for me…he was just as shock as I was when I asked for help but he sounded happy about it. He said he is doing some work, so it will be a while until he is back in town. He told me not to worry about anything and just keep working hard." Oichi smiled. "I'm not sure what he is going to do but it nice to know that he wants to help." Orihime and Tatsuki smiled at her. "Well then I guess there was no reason to worry about you at all." Tatsuki says laughing. "Listen, if you need a job you can come work at the dojo with me and Ichigo. You don't have to train the kids, or anything just keep everything nice and neat and keep up with the roll and what not." Oichi looked at her. "Really? I mean are you sure!?" Tatsuki nodded. "Of course! You can even start tomorrow morning if you want. I can train you to if you want." "Thank you Tatsuki! I hope you don't mind me working part time."

"Sure! I can tell you already have a job now since you are dressed like that." Oichi nods. "Yeah, Hisagi came over and offered me a job as a bartender at the E.E.D club." There eyes widen at her. "No." Ichigo says in a stern tone. Oichi raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'NO.'" Ichigo crossed his arms. "I won't allow that. Do you even know what E.E.D means and what they do in there?" "It stands for Exotic Erotica Dancing. To many it looks like a strip club." "It is a strip club." "It's not. The women there don't take their clothes off, mostly. They just dance and get money. I will be a bartender nothing more nothing less. Plus they are going to be renaming the place and content soon." "Do you think Grimmjow will approve of you working there?" "No, but its not like I'll be working there forever. It's a part time job and only until I find something better." "I don't trust that place Oichi. It's not a good place for you to work." Oichi sighs. "I'll be fine Ichi. You're such a big brother." "Well if your actual brother cared enough then maybe I wouldn't have had to work so hard." "You have a brother?" Orihime asked. "I do. His name is Mikey. I never met him, but I heard that he is like my dad's twin. He's 5 years older then me or so I've heard."

"Wow…I bet he's hot." Tatsuki says. Oichi giggles. "If he is like dad then yeah. If he's a play boy like him then I doubt he want to be tied down. Anyways, I'll be working at the club part times at night." She ate a piece of chicken and fed a piece to Grayson. "Mmmm!" "I'm thinking of going into businesses with my sisters as well. They seem to be doing good." Ichigo smiles. "It looks like you have things planned out already. Other then you working at the club I'm happy that your bouncing back up." Oichi looked at the clock on the wall.

It was pushing 4:30. "Nel should be home soon…I have to be at the club by 7:30pm so that should give me enough time to go see Grimmjow." "How's he doing?" Orihime asked. "Well on the phone he asked me to come on the first and not right then and there. It kinda hurt but I understand. He can have at least two, one hour visits every four weeks. If I visit today I won't be able to visit him until the week of Christmas…" Oichi looked down sadly. "I miss him." Ichigo reached over and grabbed her hand. "Don't get down. You have to focus more than ever now. Didn't you say that Grimmjow said to not show how down you are? Don't let those guys win. You need to work harder and smarter now. Whatever jobs you are doing you need to go in with that same jolly attitude, fuck everyone in there, and give it your all like you always do okay? Remember that you have friends that support you every step of the way. Don't hesitate to ask us for help to." Oichi smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo. Thanks to all of you."

They heard the door unlocking. Nel walked in with a loud groan. "I hate this job." She walked to the living room and stopped to see everyone. "Hey! I didn't know you guys were coming over." "Ma! Food!" Grayson says pointing to the bento box. Nel smiles. "I guess you all came to see how Oichi was." Orihime smiled. "Looks like we didn't need to." Nel placed her hands on her hips. "Damn right. I let her have her depressing moment, but I didn't want her to willow away. Grimmjow will never let me here the end of it if I let her." Oichi quickly finished up the bento box, upsetting Grayson. "No auntie! Food mine!" He grabbed on to her pouting. Oichi giggled and gave him the last of her chicken. She then got up and rubbed her belly. "Haa that was really good! Thanks for the meal Orihime." Nel chuckled. "Off to see the bum now?" Oichi nodded as she walked into the kitchen. She then walked into the room to get her shoes and purse.

Ichigo looked at Nel. "You're not letting Grayson go see him?" Nel frowned. "No, I don't want Grayson around him while he is there. He doesn't need to see a place like that. Maybe when he is older but not while he's just a baby." She walked over to Grayson and picked him up. "I get that him and Grimmjow were starting to bond more but I don't want to take him to a place that will do nothing but confuse him. He would want Grimmjow to come home and start crying his cute little eyes out." Nel tighten her grip around him. "…and much as it kills me to say this, I don't think I could bare looking back and seeing that despair look on Grimmjow's face, knowing that he may miss 15 years of Grayson's life." Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "Understandable. You are just trying to protect him until he is old enough to understand what is going on." "Yeah…" Nel says snuggling Grayson.

"Nel? Can I have the keys?" "They are in my purse hun." Oichi walked over to the door and digs in her purse, pulling the keys out. She slipped on a pair of flats and had a pair of black high heels in her hand. She grabbed her own purse and jacket. "See you later tonight!" She says walking out the door. "Bye Bye!" Grayson says waving. Nel chuckles. "It's nice seeing her back on the saddle like this. I don't like her working at the club but, I'm sure they will take care of her. I hear they are under new management." Ichigo frowned. "They better…"

* * *

In Prison near the edge of the city, Grimmjow was laying back on his bed with his eye's closed. He was dressed in all orange and because the place had no gel, his hair was down over his face a bit. He was stuck in this place for 15 years. He was told though, if he could stay on the good side he could get out in a year or so on good behavior. Luckily, he knew most of the people in here, so they didn't bother him to much. It was just the new rookies who were going to be an issue. He worked with a few of them and screwed them over from time to time, so he knew that they would be gunning for him. If he didn't throw the first punch then he should be fine however, he had no idea on who would be on Aizen's pay roll. It was even more luck though, that this was a shared jail house. Imamates from both sides came here and while hanging out with Oichi he did manage to make a few friends on the other side.

"Yo, Grimmjow." Grimmjow opened his eyes to see Ikkaku. "Come on let's go." Grimmjow got up and stretched. Ikkaku opened his cell and took out some handcuffs. "Are these really necessary? It's not like I'm gonna attack you." Ikkaku chuckled as he cuffed his hands. "Protocol." Grimmjow walked in front of him. A few prisoners where staring at him. "Seems like you're the life of the party in here." Grimmjow chuckled. "Most of those guys I already beat the hell out of. The others are newbies who want to take a shot at me." Ikkaku chuckled. "So I guess I'll get to see some epic fights huh. If I bet my money on you I think I'll win big." Grimmjow laughed. "You only get a fight if they lay a hand on me first. Trying to get out on good behavior here. Starting a fight will only push those 15 years up." Ikkaku frowned. "So you are willing to take a beating?" "I've taken a lot worse. I want to get out of here and soon as possible and get back to Oichi. I don't want to leave my woman alone for two long. Who knows who is out there trying to pull her." He gripped his fist. "I promised her that I'll always be there for her. Me sitting on my ass for 15 years isn't going to cut it." Ikkaku smirked. "All this for a woman huh. Seems like I was almost wrong about you. Don't worry, I got your back for now." Grimmjow smirks back. "Then I'll treat you for a drink when I get out." "I'll hold that to you."

Ikkaku led him down a set of stairs. They came to a gate. "Oi! Open the damn gate already!" He says looking into the camera. He heard a giggle ring out the speakers. "Call yourself a bald old man and I'll think about it badly haha!" Ikkaku growled. "Yachiru! Open the damn door!" "Come on you bowling ball. You gotta say your name first or I can't open the door. Oooo! Now call yourself captain baldly!" "Dammit Yachiru!" "Nope! That's not the password. If you don't say it then I'll tell Kenny that you aren't doing your job hahaha!" Ikkaku grinds his teeth. "F-Fine…I'm captain baldly! Now can you open the gate!" "Yaaay! Congratulations Captain baldly! You have earned permission to enter the gate!" The gates light turned green and opened. Ikkaku grumbled as he led Grimmjow through the gates and towards a white door.

Behind the white door, was an area in which some prisoners were talking to their loved ones or friends on the other side of a bullet proof glass window. Yumichika and a few other guards were posted up on the wall. Yumichika noticed them and waved at them. He then looked forward and motion someone to sit down. Ikkaku brought Grimmjow to Yumichika and took his cuffs off. "You got up to two hours. Make it worthwhile." Ikkaku says. Grimmjow rubs his wrist and walks in front on the window. He chuckled as he watched Oichi pat her hair down with a flustered face. He sat down and watched her for a few more seconds until he knocked on the glass. She jumped a bit and then pouted at him. He smirked and picked the phone and she did the same.

"Trying to look cute for me eh? How cute." He watched Oichi's face get redder. "W-Well…I figured I'd give you something to remember me by…" Grimmjow smirks. "There are a ton of things you can do for that, but I'll take this for now. How have you been holding up? Nel getting on your nerves yet?" Oichi sat back. "No, she's been really supportive. I was able to get some jobs lined up because of her." "Oh? That's good. I figured you wouldn't let this setback get you down." Oichi smiled. "Yeah. I really miss you though." Grimmjow smiles back at her. "I miss you to babe but if you think about it, 15 years isn't that long. It will fly right on by before you know it." "I guess, but it would be nice if you could stay out of trouble and get out on good behavior." Grimmjow leans back into his chair. "I can try but no promises. I am a wanted man in this place." He looks at a sadden Oichi. "I'm just kidding babe. I'll do my best not to cause to much trouble."

Grimmjow and Oichi talked for the next hour. She told him about the jobs she was doing and like Ichigo said it wasn't to happy that she was doing the club job. "Are you sure you are going to be just bartending?" "Yes. Hisagi promised me that." "You know that bastard likes you right?" Oichi smiled. "I do actually. That's why I know he will keep his promise. I won't work long there. Only until my sisters come into town." Grimmjow leans on his elbow. "I still don't like it…" "I'll be fine. If anyone comes my way I can handle myself a little bit. Thanks to you." Grimmjow smirked. "I did teach you some moves so you can handle yourself." Oichi nodded. "Yup, thanks to you I'll be okay for a bit. So please just play nice and hurry and come back." Grimmjow sighed and then chuckled. "I guess I don't have to worry about much for now but if any guy lays a hand on you, remember their name and face. I'll teach them a lesson whenever I get out." Oichi giggled. "Your so extra."

Ikkaku walked up behind Grimmjow. "Times getting cut. You got a few minutes left." Grimmjow frowned. "So that's how it is huh." Oichi looked down. "I won't see you until the week of Christmas…that…that seems like forever away." Grimmjow laughed. "It will go by quick. Oh, if you do come make sure you dress super sexy but not to sexy to where guys look at you." Oichi rolled her eyes. "That would be an issue since you think everything I wear is super sexy." "True…Hmm…" He closed his eyes and thought for a second. "Okay then dressed modernly sexy. Like sexy but not to sexy to where I'd have to quickly kill someone." "That doesn't make sense but okay. I'll just dress cute like. Sounds good?" "Sounds good…and a picture of Grayson. Not Nel. Don't need her scaring me in my dreams." Oichi shook her head. "Uh huh. I'm sure she will be thrilled to know that."

20 more minutes passed before time was up. "Be safe out their babe. Remember what I said okay?" Grimmjow says. Oichi nodded. "Yes, I'll stay strong. You just play nice okay. I don't think I can bear it if you're in here for much to longer." Grimmjow put his hand on the glass. "It's kinda cheesy like how they do this in the movies." Oichi placed her hand on the glass. "I like it and I don't mind it being cheesy. It makes you look cute." Grimmjow blushed slightly, making her laugh. Once time was up they hung the phones up. Oichi watched sadly as they cuffed Grimmjow and led him to the back. He turned back and winked at her before disappearing behind the door. Oichi looked down at her hands and sighed mentally. All when they were talking she was doing her best not to cry. Even now she was tearing up, but she couldn't show her sad face around everyone. She had to be strong. She took a deep breath and rubbed her cheek. "I guess I should get going…" She got up and waved bye to Yumichika.

It was getting close to 7pm when she walked out and headed to the parking lot. She was digging in her purse for her keys. "This is why I hate purses. Half of this crap isn't even my crap." Since she was looking down she wasn't looking where she was going. She took another step before she bumped into someone. Her purse drops, and items started rolling out of it. "Oh shoot." She bends down and grabs her purse. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She grabbed the random items and shoved them in her purse. "I hope I didn't mess up anything you were doing." She looked up at the person. "I'm known to be quite a…" Her eyes widen as she recognized the person she ran into. Her body tensed slightly, and it froze. In front of her with a cup of coffee in his hands was Ulquiorra.

"You…" Ulquiorra looked down at her. "Hmmf…you're the dog that was with Grimmjow." Oichi frowned at the comment and she quickly fought out of her slight fearful moment. "Excuse me!?" She stood up. "I am not a dog!" Ulquiorra looked her up and down. It sent her a weird vibe. "I see…Grimmjow is trash and most dogs hang around trash." "Like I told you before Grimmjow is not trash! What is your deal?" Ulquiorra turned his back to her. "I call it like I see it. Now that the trash is taken care of you must need a new master." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "I may need a loyal dog such as yourself." He says walking away. Oichi bite her lip and then stomped her foot. 'Oooo! What is that man's problem!?' She grabbed her purse and stormed to the car. "Seriously he shows up out of no where and then calls me a dog!? Ugh!" She throws her purse in the car, gets in and slams the door close. "I should have used that move Grimmjow taught me on him then I bet he would think twice about calling me a freaking dog!" She turned the car on and drove out the parking lot.

Nnoitra chuckled. He was sitting in his own car watching everything. He heard his door open and Ulquiorra got in. "Ha, and here I thought you didn't have the balls to go after another man's woman." Ulquiorra closed the door. "Take me to work." He says flatly. Nnoitra laughed and turned the car on. "I thought that chick would be a broken mess by now. Grimmjow rarely picked the good ones. Hell, he ended up with Nel of all people and got a kid by her. I told his ass that soft shell he meet was nothing but a cover. Inside Nel is nothing but a hot headed violent sexy beast." Ulquiorra leans back in his chair. "I don't care." "Uh huh. You must care enough to try to shake up that woman. You want her don't you? Curious as to what she sees in Grimmjow and how you can get her into your arms? You're a slick fucker aren't you." Ulquiorra didn't answer. He looked down in his hand to see some Chapstick. When they ran into each other it came flying out of her purse and he had caught it before it dropped to the floor. He rubbed it before he placed it into his pocket.

* * *

By 7:25 Oichi had pulled up into a parking lot across the street from the club she was going to. The club looked kind of small but it also had a underground room where the main parties were held. Grabbing her purse, she got out and locked the door. She patted her head down and fixed her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves and walked across the street to the club. Outside the building was a deep blue color with a black roof. The sign where the name was had been taking down. There were workers repainting the spot. 'So they really were changing the name. I wonder if anything else will be changing.' Oichi thought to herself as she walked to the front door and opened it, walking inside. The place looked like it was in the middle of being remodeled. The walls were half painted and there was a white sheet over the bar and no stools. The chairs were flipped onto the tables and the mount TVs looked like there were hanging off the helms. Parts of the floor were also removed.

'Is this the right place? I'm sure Hisagi said it was.' "Um…Hello?" She called out. There was no answer. She took out her phone to see that it was getting ready to hit 7:30. "I'll have to called Hisagi. Maybe it was the wrong place." Just as she dialed his number the back door slammed open. She was startled by the loud noise that she dropped her phone. A tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man with cornrowed hair, a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns, and a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses walked out with a broom. In his other hand her was carrying a young boy with red hair, a dirty white shirt and blue pants. "I've told over a million times that you need to be cleaning not laying around! Time is money!" He tossed the boy into one of the tables near Oichi.

"Eek!" Oichi jumped back as the chair nearly hit her feet. The man looked at her. "Oh, my apologies but we are closed for the day." Oichi looked at the boy, wondering if he was okay. "I see…but I was told to come here for a job interview by my friend Hisagi? As a bartender? Is that spot no longer available? Or am I really in the wrong place…?" The man walked up to her and gave her a closer look. "Hmmm you are in uniform. What is your name young lady?" "I'm Oichi Yamamoto." "Yamamoto?" "No relation sir." The man pulled out a note book from his back pocket and flipped it over towards the middle page. "Hmmm…Ah! Yes Ms. Yamamoto at 7:30 the boss was just talking about you. Sorry for the short misunderstanding. I am Tessai Tsukabishi. I run the day bar up here and the child laying on the floor over there is Jinta Hanakari. He helps keep the place clean up here."

Jinta sat up. "Hey, I am not a child and I do more then just help clean! I keep those drunken bastards out the bar and I protect all the women in here you old man!" "You are doing to much talking and not enough cleaning. If you prefer I can 'fix' the talking issue." Tessai says snapping the broom in half. Both Jinta and Oichi jumped at this action. Jinta quickly got up and started cleaning up the mess that was made by him. Oichi chuckled nervously. "Quite the staff you have here." "Please follow me Ms. Yamamoto. The boss is waiting for you downstairs." Oichi nodded and followed him to the back door. When they were gone Jinta was mumbling under his breath when he heard a ringing. He looked on the floor to see Oichi's phone. He picked it up to see that Rukia was calling her. Making sure the coast was clear, Jinta answered but didn't say anything. "Oichi? Are you there? W-Well I'm sure you must since you answered. Even if you don't respond please listen to me. I know you have heard this a lot coming from me but I still want to apologize about everything. I won't waste anymore of time but I just wanted to call and wish you the best of luck in your interviews. You're a strong woman and the hardest working person I know. You had your share of setbacks but I'm sure you will still give it your all." There was a pause. "I have to get going. Sorry for calling at a weird time. Good Luck." She hung up. Jinta looked at the phone. "I guess I'll rely the message to her when she comes back up…and apologize for peeking through her phone." He said with a evil chuckle.

Downstairs, Tessai led Oichi towards the lower bar room. There was a double door that was wooden and slightly opened. There was a soft beat coming from it. Tessai opened the door and Oichi's eyes widen to see the room. It was way bigger then she could have imagined.

The interior entrance design has an illuminated "Dream Zone" sign mounted above a decorative valance. On either side of the entrance there were two internally illuminated columns with a specialty etched metal inset for a highly reflective and multi-faced surface, setting the overall tone for the interior space. The bar area design had a new looking overhead structure, which features I-5's silver and fiery red etched metal cladding and cantilevers out over the bar to create an intimate space for guests. A custom illuminated bar top provides a soft, warm glow to the area, and sleek etched metal and diamond plate finishes provide a modern edge to the overall design. With grey tones and chrome silver accents throughout the space, attention is drawn to the stage which boasts a new overhead lighting system and a floor-to-ceiling TV screen for streaming video and live events.

In the middle of the floor there was a small dance floor but what got Oichi was the stage. The stage had four to six large cylinder glass tubes that had a small device on the bottom of it. There were a few people on the stage removing a few poles that went to the ceiling and into the stage. Oichi couldn't possibly imagine what they were going to do with those tubes.

"This way Ms. Yamamoto." Tessai says, leading her to the bar. They walked around it and through a backdoor. Once inside, Tessai then grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as soon as a glass bottle came flying towards her way.

"Screw you! What do you mean I'm fired! I haven't done anything wrong!" Oichi peaked from behind Tessai and saw a tomboyish girl with jet black hair. Her eye color was two tone. The right eye was blue while the left was amber with a red outline around it. She was wearing a fitted light blue shirt and a mini jacket and baggy brown jeans and black shoes. She was glaring daggers at a man who was sitting down on the floor in front of her. He smiled. "I never said you were fired Apacci, we do have a deal with your boss. I can't fire you unless I have a good reason to." "Then what the hell are you talking about!?" She yelled. "I only said that we were going to be getting a new bartender. I never said that they would replace you or anything of the sort. You're the one who flew into a rage and broke a very expensive bottle that will be coming out of your check. Apacci growled at him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen here Kisuke! You jackass! Don't think you can boss me around anytime you want! If it wasn't for lady Harribel this dump wouldn't even be on street right now!" The man, Kisuke, laughed and pulled out a paper fan. "So true, but don't get it twisted. If it wasn't for me, you and your two friends wouldn't have a job. All three of you are horrible at bring in money and you can barley bring in customers with your bickering and arguing. Your 'Lady' Harribel does like to see the money rolling in since it gets her in good favor with her boss. I've been lying to cover your asses but with one little slip up I can easily tell her how bad you guys really are at your jobs." Apacci gave him a deadly look. "You piece of…." "Now, now, it's almost time for work. Why don't you go get ready now. As you can see I need to interview our new bartender." Apacci and Kisuke looked over to Tessai and Oichi.

"Um…hello?" Oichi says waving slightly. Apacci narrowed her eyes and let Kisuke go. "You…your that chick that's been messing around with Grimmjow aren't you." Oichi rubbed her cheek with her finger. "Yeah. I guess you can say that." Apacci smirked. "I heard you lost your old job because you wouldn't leave him out to dry." Oichi nodded. "Yeah…" Apacci chuckled. "I gotta hand it to you. I haven't seen a lot of woman stand by their man like you did. I mean losing your job over him and having him thrown in jail at the same time must have been quite a blow. I bet you thought you two were going to be living a happy normal life." Oichi frowned as Apacci walked up to her. "Since your going to be my new co worker I'll give you some advice. Leave that man. He will do nothing but fuck up your life like he does everything else. All he knows how to do is destroy. So save yourself the trouble and let him rot in that cell. Less stress that way." She passed by her and walked out the door slamming it.

Oichi sighed mentally. It wasn't the first time she heard that in the past few days. Her old coworkers called and told her something similar but no matter what they said she would never leave Grimmjow's side. "Don't let her words get to you Oichi."

Oichi looked up to see Kisuke. He stood up and walked towards her. He was tall and lean built man with light skin and gray eyes. He ruffled his blond hair getting it all messy. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with no shoes. "Welcome! I've been waiting for you! Come have a seat so we can tell you about your new job." "N-New job? I haven't even don't a interview with you yet." Kisuke motions her to follow him to two futons and a table in the middle. He sat on one and Oichi sat across from him. "A futon…" She says rubbing the soft cushions. "Yeah, sometimes I can't make it home and crash here from time to time. Having a sofa that turns into a bed is the best!" He says chuckling. "Now down to business. I've heard a lot about you already Oichi. From Hisagi and few others that visit us during the night. I also know everything that happened between you and one of our regular Renji." Oichi frowned. "Renji comes here…" Kisuke nodded. "Don't worry, I will keep a close eye on him so that he doesn't cause you any problems here."

"Thank you, sir." Kisuke chuckled. "No need for the 'sir' stuff. Just call me Kisuke. Now for your daily duties and a little bit about what we do here. I'm sure you have heard a lot about us." Oichi nodded. "Well we renamed this place into Dream Zone. It's a little cheesy but it fits the theme we are trying to do now. This place was known very well for men to come here and enjoy their happy hour." Oichi tensed up a bit. Hearing that and knowing Renji use to come here as a regular irritated her but she held it together. "Due to some new head honchos we had decided to change up our policy. No more striping, No more happy hours, No more mistreatment and so on and so on. Those tubes you see out there? Those tubes are for the dancers now. They simply dance and get paid to dress cute and pretty but you're not here for that job. I'm sure everything will become clear once you see it. You are here to be a bartender."

"About that Kisuke. I don't know how to make acholic drinks like that. I mean I worked and ran a café for most of my years." Kisuke laughed. "Yes, I know. Don't worry there is a small book that you can use to make drinks and when you are on break or come in before your work hours you can practice working on new drinks and what not. With your café mind I'm sure you can come up with something creative. None of the drinks you use will come out your pay so long as you don't break the bottle. You keep all of your tips and if you ever think that you want to do a bit more such as cooking or hosting or even joining in the dressing up part you are welcome to do that." Oichi smiled. "Okay. I got it."

Kisuke looked at his watch. "Okay, so you will be starting tonight so I hope you didn't have any plans tonight. I will need you here until 2a.m" Oichi's eyes widen a bit. "That late?" "Yes, we don't close until 1am with the remodeling and everything. Soon you won't be going home until maybe around 3 or 4 in the morning." "What time do you open?" "We open at 5pm and we usually close around 3am. On special occasion like holidays we stay open until 5am." "I see…then what about upstairs? Is that going to be a different room all together?" "Yes, that's just a regular bar up there. That opens at 12pm and closes at 1am. The door will still be open so the customers came come and leave. So for now you will be working here part time correct?" Oichi nodded. "For now yes." "Then you will work on Mondays, Fridays and the weekend 7:30 pm to 3a.m. Does that work for you?" Oichi nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for giving me a job. I will work my hardest." Kisuke smiled. "I know you will. Now you can follow me. I'll be assigning you a trainer for a week or two so that you can learn the ropes around here."

Kisuke and Oichi got up and walked out into the bar room. The room was dim and Oichi could already see a few women heading to the back. They were wearing a lot of make up and skimpy outfits that made her face heat up a bit. One of the girls breast were nearly popping out of her shirt and her skirt was short enough to show everything including the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She quickly turned her head and looked down. Kisuke chuckled. "My, aren't you the innocent one. Don't worry you will grow out of that in time." He led her behind the bar counter to where Apacci was. She was in the same uniform Oichi was in and she was getting the glasses ready. She frowned as Kisuke walked to her. "Apacci, I'd like to introduce you to Oichi Yamamoto. She will be training under you for a while so please do your best to train her." Oichi smiled. "Thank you in advance for all your help." Apacci rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sit your stuff under the counter for now and I'll show you were everything is ONCE and that's it. You're an adult so I wont be spoon feeding you. This is a whole different ball game from some lame ass café. You got that!"

Oichi smiled slowly faded. "I understand that but if I all I have to do is cater to the customers I don't see how different it is from a café. I do thank you for treating me like an adult. I look forward to working with you from now on." Apacci frowned but nodded. "Right. Follow me." Oichi put her things under the counter. "Kisuke is it okay if I let my friend know how long I'll be gone? I wasn't really prepared to actually get this job as soon as I get here." Kisuke nodded. "Of course. You live with Nel right? She use to work here. Tell her that her spot is still open if she wish to come back. From what I hear the café thing isn't working out to well." Oichi sighed. "I figured that much…" Oichi says digging in her bag. "Huh!?" She frowns as she digs around more." "Something wrong?" "My phone…I can't find it. I know I had it earlier when I was going to call Hisagi…I must have dropped it upstairs." "Well I'll go get it. You go find Apacci before she gets mad." "Thank you!" Oichi says smiling. She put her things back down and walked off to find Apacci. Kisuke chuckled and head upstairs.

He opened the door to see Jinta sitting on the floor with a redden face as he read through a few of Oichi's and Grimmjow's old text messages. "What are you doing?" Jinta jumped up and hid the phone behind his back. "N-Nothing!" He said. Kisuke sighed. "It's rude to peak into a woman's phone. Hand it over and I won't tell her or Tessai that you were slacking again." Jinta sighs and hands him Oichi's phone. Wasting little time, he quick started to read through the same texts Jinta was wearing. He laughed. "Well now, and here I thought she was an innocent woman." "Hey! Didn't you tell me that it was rude to look through a woman's phone!?" "It is but it's different from me. I didn't expect to find such leverage on a new worker this quick. Oh, this is going to be fun haha. Now back to work."

* * *

Around 9:30 to 10pm the club was packed up. The music was loud and the girls were dressed up in different outfits. Some were cheerleaders, others were maids, one was a cat, and so on. Oichi was cleaning the glasses as she watched a man put money into the small devices on the tube. The woman winked at him and pressed her body up against the glass. It earned her more tips from the man.

"Excuse me cutie!" Oichi turned to a man waving at her. He had brown eyes and short blonde hair with a straight cut. She smiled. "I'll be with you in a moment sir!" "Don't keep me waiting to long." Oichi put the glasses down and went over to him. "What can I do for you?" The man looked Oichi up and down. "You new here?" "Yes, I am. It's my first night." The man smirked. "I see. Your face looks familiar as well. Didn't you use to work at that café?" "I did. Things didn't work out so now I'm working here. Would you like a drink?" The man nodded. "Since it's your first day have you made any special drinks yet?" Oichi flipped through the book on the counter. "Special drinks? No, I haven't I guess." "Specialty drinks are drinks that you personally make. Its something that not on the menu and you get half the profits for it here. Most of the bartenders here have one and the start making up there own line of drinks." "Really? Wow! Thank you for that information." Oichi says. "Do you know what you want to drink?" The man rubbed his chin. "Well since your new here lets go for something easy. How about Gin and Tonic?" Oichi nodded. "Coming right up!"

Oichi turned around and searched for the bottles she needed and a glass. She looked in the book and found the recipe. 'Seems easy enough. I think Grimmjow had this before.' She placed four ice cubes in the glass and then poured gin, tonic water, and lime juice over the ice. She then took a small spoon and stirred it. She places a lime on the wedge and places it in front of the man. "Here you go." The man chuckled and took a sip. He sighs out. "Well done. Its not super strong like I like it but its not weak." "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm still getting use to knowing how much to pour. I overdid it with the last drink." The man laughed. "Really now. Oh how rude of me. I haven't even introduce myself. I'm Shinji Hirako and you are?" "I'm Oichi Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you Shinji. Thank you for take it easy on me." Shinji smiled, flashing a large grin. "No problem Oichi." He sips on his drink. "Do you have a shaker? To mix drinks better? Using a spoon will become a problem soon." "I do but Apacci took it from me saying that I'm still a beginner and I can't use it until I make a certain amount of drinks." Shinji rolled his eyes. "That wrench. She just wants you to suffer. Might thinks you're here to take her job." "I'm not. I just want to work. Despite the small hole she put me in I'll still work my hardest." She flashed Shinji a cute smile. "I need to work hard and do my best you know." Shinji eyes widen for a second. He then cleared his throat and pulled his wallet out. He handed her a 50 dollar bill. "O-Oh. Do you need change?" "No just keep it. I'll be back for another drink or so." He says getting up from the bar. Oichi looked down at the 50 dollar bill. 'Oh my…my first big tip here.' She smiled and giggled to herself. Grimmjow gave her a 50 dollar bill like this when he came to the café. She put it in her shirt pocket. 'Okay Oichi. Time to get your head in the game!'

The night rolled on and it was around 11:45 when Hisagi, Ikkaku, Kira, Renji and Yumichika. Hisagi went around the counter to get ready for his shift. Ikkaku and the others sat at the bar. "Man…its been nothing but work work work." Yumichika says. "You said it. After that whole trial shit, squad 4 is deep in paper work." Renji says. "To think they lost all the evidence they had on Grimmjow. That's one huge fuck up." Ikkaku says. Kira nodded. "I feel bad for them a bit and we lost a chance to hit Aizen in a good spot to." They all sighed. "Well enough talk more drinking for tonight!" Renji says. "Where is Hisagi! Come on man. Can we get a drink in this place!" Renji yelled out. "I'll be with you in a second!" They heard a voice call out. Renji frowns. 'That voice…it can't be…'

Just then Oichi appeared in front of them smiling. "Hi there! What can I get you guys to drink!" Renji's jaw dropped. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kira were in shock to. "O-Oichi!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Renji asked getting up. "I'm working idiot. So, do you want a drink or not?" Oichi replied with a smile still on her face but to Renji it was an ice-cold smile. "Since when do you work here?" Kira asked. "I started tonight actually." Ikkaku rubs his head. "Okay then…I guess I'll take an old fashion. Don't go easy on the whiskey." "Let's see. I'll start out with just a simple but beautiful Gimlet. Vodka instead of gin please." Yumichika says. "What!? Again?" Ikkaku yells out. "Look we have work tomorrow morning. Gin never settles with me so yes I'll go with Vodka again." Oichi giggled at them. "How about you Kira?" "I'll take a Sazerac" Oichi nodded and looked at Renji. "Anything for you?" "…A…Martinez…" "Okay I will be back with your drinks in a second."

They watched her go down to another person and quickly pour him a drink. The man smiles at her and handed her a few dollars. He rubs the back of her hand before stumbling away. Oichi kept her smile as she grabbed four glasses. As a quick learner she was getting the hang of the different drinks. People kept ordering the same thing. With all of these different brands of liquor and they only wanted a few combinations. 'I can't wait to test some drinks out. I just need to find a good test subject.' When she was done fixing the drinks she placed them on trays and walked back to Renji and the others. She placed them down in front of them. "Please enjoy!" She says. "Thanks…" Renji says. "Oichi let me take a picture of you! Rangiku is going to flip her lid about this! I told her she was going to miss out." Yumichika says taking out his phone. "I'd rather you not…you know I hate it when you take pictures of me." Yumichika took one anyways. "It's not my fault your so cute in uniforms!" Yumichika says sending it almost everyone in his contact list. "It's because you share my pictures with all of you friends that I get noticed so much." Oichi says pouting, which caused him to take another picture. "Don't blame your cuteness on me."

Oichi sighed. "I can't with you…" "Oichi! I need another drink!" Oichi looked down the bar to see Shinji waving at her. "Shinji you had 5 glasses and your face is red. Are you sure you want another?" Shinji sat on the stool and put his chin on the counter. "I don't careeee I need another drink!" Oichi shook her head. "Alright Shinji but this is going to be your last one. You need to slow down, or you won't even be able to enjoy your drink." She makes him another drink, stronger then the last one and places it in front of him. Shinji grabs it and drowns half of it. "You don't understand! I need this drink! If I don't then I will lose my mind to that brat!" Oichi was cleaning her glasses. "Brat?" "My stupid partner really. She's a fucking brat and she's so annoying and loud! I can barely think when she's going on and on and on about nothing!" Oichi smiled. "I guess I understand that a bit. Maybe you should try talking to her about it?" Shinji sat up. "No way! That's like me asking her to kill me with her shoe! I love my life to much Oichi and there are plenty of cute girls that I need to hit on and stuff." He sighs and sinks into the car. "I hate thissss…." "I'm going to get you a glass of water." She pats Shinji on the head and walks off.

Hisagi walked out in his uniform. "Hisagi! Hi!" Oichi says walking to him. Hisagi smiled. "Hey Oichi. So how are you doing on your first day?" "I got a lot of tips and a lot of guys flirted with me. Other then Apacci upset at me for taking one of her regulars it's been ok. I still need to work on my drinks though." "Don't worry I'll help you. Since I'm here why don't we try working on your specialty drink. You know what that is right?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, Shinji told me earlier." "I see. Well come on. I got the perfect targets for you." He led her back to Renji and the others.

"How am I supposed to relax and drink my worries away when Oichi is here…I can't even talk about Rukia with her around." "Why not?" Kira says. "Oichi isn't your woman anymore, so why would you be upset with anything you say? She's not the type to go gossip about you." "Yeah so just spit it out. Besides Oichi might can even help you if she chooses to." Renji sighs out again as Hisagi and Oichi walked up. "Hey, you guys are going to be used as test subjects for Oichi. While things are slow she's going to try making her first specialty drink." "Oooo make it sweet Oichi!" Yumichika says. Oichi smiled. "That's what I was going to go for! I mean there is so much stuff here, but I don't know what is sweet other than the ones I know personality and it's not a lot." "Don't worry I'll help you." Hisagi says grabbing a few bottles. While Oichi and Hisagi worked on the drinks, Renji decided to just let out his frustrations.

"I just don't get why she's angry all the time. I do everything she wants without questioning it. I deal with her weird ass cravings and her mood swings. Did you know that she woke me up a 3 in the morning asking if I could get some ice cream? I told her we had some already, but she didn't want that one. She wanted a new type!" Renji groans. "Then the pressure from Byakuya is hell. The baby isn't even here and he's been asking what school she will attend and activities and learning process we will be providing for her and Rukia is just hanging off his damn words like he's the one who made the baby!" He drowns his glasses and slams it on the counter. "I need another drink!" He yells out. Oichi sighs mentally but said nothing as she grabbed his glass. She made him another drink and placed it in front of him. He snatched it and started to drown it. "I mean fuck! She chews my head off every fucking day! It's so annoying…" He rubs his face. "I love her but the constant arguing about the littlest thing is getting to be to much. Hell we had an argument on the way over here. I'm losing my mind a bit."

Oichi was listening to Renji and she would have given him some advice, but she was enjoying watching him suffer. 'Oh gosh…Grimmjow is rubbing off on me…' "Oichi?" Oichi looked at Hisagi. He handed her a drink. "Try this." Oichi sips on the drink and a rush of fruity flavor hit her tongue. "Mmm! This is really good!" Hisagi smiles. "Are you looking for this type of flavor?" Oichi hums. "Its fruitier then sweetie but…" She licked her lips. "Now I'm taste the alcohol. Like a sneak attack. Okay! Yes, I'd like something like this to start out." Hisagi nodded and went to the bottles. "I'll get you some good combinations." "Thank you Hisagi."

"Hey Oichi?" Oichi looked to see Renji holding his empty cup. "Can you make me another drink please? Something stronger?" Oichi sighed. "Sure." She takes the empty cup and fixes him a different drink. She placed it in front of him. "How have you been?" He asked. "Just fine as you can see." Oichi says walking away. Ikkaku shook his head. "Focus Renji." "How? I'm complaining about my fiancé to my ex fiancé. Kinda hard to focus with that." Kira sighed. "We can just leave. There are other bars around here." "No, it's fine." Renji says. He was looking at Oichi as she smiled at another customer who gave her a tip. 'That smile…' He says to himself. He felt his heart do a small flutter. He looks down at his drink. 'I remember that smile. It hasn't changed since high school. I wish she will smile for me like that one more time.' He sips on his drink.

* * *

At Nel's she was doing more job applications. She was quitting the café place. Luppi was running that place to the ground. He had lost more workers and the profits were falling quick. They weren't getting as many customers as they use to. Those who was still working were only there because they really needed money. Nel wasn't going to stay on that sinking ship. "Mama…" Nel looked to see Grayson walking out in a blue beetle one piece and a blue teddy bear. "What are you doing up sweetie." Grayson walked to her. She bends down and pick him up and watches him cuddle into her arms. "Auntie." He says. "Aw you miss her? Don't worry she'll be back soon." "Papa?" He looks up at her. Nel smiles. "He…He will be back soon to." She closed her laptop and got up. "Let's get you back to bed sweetie. We can cook your auntie a big breakfast when she gets home." Grayson giggled. "Food!" Nel smiles and kisses his forehead.

* * *

In jail, Grimmjow had his eyes closed as he listened to the various sounds going through the jail house. He was alone in his own cell. He could hear a few voices ringing out. Some were talking there were others who were mostly having a personal moment together. He sighs and turns on his side. He looked at the wall. He missed Oichi. At night he would usually wake up earlier then her and watch her sleep. She would have a peaceful smile on her face. He would rub her cheeks causing her to shift a bit in sleep. She would mumble his name out and turn on her back. Grimmjow chuckled. Sometimes on days where they went at it like bunnies she would be dead to the world. No matter what he did to her while she slept she wouldn't move or twitch and that scared him at times. He had to make sure she was breathing.

He sat up and looked down. 'Shit…' He was getting hard thinking about his cute girlfriend. He lays back down. Like he'd jack off in here where praying eyes were in every corner. There were some sick fuckers in the place and they had done a hell of a lot messed up shit then he has done. Speaking of messed up shit he still had to explain to Oichi about everything he did. He still didn't know where to start. From the beginning? From the middle? No, he wanted her to know everything about him. Just like he wants to know everything about her. Now knowing that Dante was her father he had questions of his owns. He rubs his head. 'Oichi…' He closes his eyes. '15 years. I can't leave her for 15 years. I'm gonna have to behave no matter how bad it gets.' As soon as he said that to himself he heard foot steps coming towards his cell. He opened one eye to see a few inmates crowding around his cell. "You look a little lonely in there." One guy said. Grimmjow sighs and closes his eyes before sitting up. 'They must be on Aizen's pay roll. It was about that time.' There were at least six guys. One of the smaller ones had the keys to his cell and were swinging them around his finger. "We just wanted to wish you a good welcome beating. I sure you won't fight, back right? I mean if you do then you might get you more years. Do you really want to risk that?" Grimmjow pops his neck. "Look, I'm tired. If your coming in then come in and get it over with already. I don't feel like listening to your petty threats." The men chuckled and opened his cell. "Oh, we are going to enjoy this more then you can…" "Shut up and bring it on already!" Grimmjow yelled. The men frowned. "Fine. Since you asked so nicely!"

* * *

2 am came and Oichi and Hisagi were walking across the street to the parking lot. Oichi had her phone and was reading a message from Nel, telling her that the door was unlocked. Oichi put her phone in her purse. She also took all the tips out of her shirt and stuffed it in her purse. "Careful. Don't want anyone to get the idea." Hisagi says. Oichi smiled. "Sorry. I didn't think I would make this much on my first night." She digs in her shirt to reach her bra and pull more tips out. Hisagi blushed a bit and turned his head. "Yeah, usually you can put those in your purse before you come out here." "I was in a rush. Having Renji as a last customer really soured the mood for me." Oichi says frowning.

Renji had drunken down many of Oichi's drink to the point where Oichi didn't care how much alcohol she was pouring in the cup. His face was red, and he was nearly in tears. He had gone on and on about how sorry he was for hurting her but Oichi toned it out. Learning that she was only used to further his life with Rukia was like hitting the last nail on a coffin. Though she didn't mind getting all the tip money he gave her. Just from him alone she made well up to 100 dollars or more. Ikkaku and Kira finally had to drag him out, fearing he would spend all his money and slip up and say something.

"That was a bit intense to my liking." She says. Hisagi chuckled. "You will get used to it but at least you got a lot of tips, right?" "A lot of phone numbers to…I did enjoy working on my drinks with you so that was good." Hisagi pats her on the head. " I have to apologize to you." Oichi looked up at him. He removed his hand and rubbed his hair. "I should have told you about how Renji was a regular here…This place is where we came to drink and just let go. It wasn't fair to you that…"

"No, it's not your fault." Oichi says cutting him off before he said anymore. "I can't blame you for something Renji did back then. Anyways I don't plan to be here forever. It's a nice place to start out with but once my sisters get here I'll be working with them." "Your sisters? Florina and Izzy, right? How are they doing?" "They are okay. Florina is working in bakery and Izzy is finishing up with collage. She wants to be a photographer. Those two want to open a store together but we each have different ideas. I wonder how it's going to turn out to be honest." "What would you like to do?" Oichi smiles. "I'd like to go back to my roots and get back into fashion. I've been doing a few side projects on Florina's and Izzy's website and I've been making a bit of money on the side." "Hmm so a baker, a photographer, and a fashion designer. A lot of things could be done with that. If you ever need any help just let me know okay?" "Yeah, thanks Hisagi. You have been doing a lot for me. I have to find a way to repay you one day." "Think nothing of it. We are friends and even though I know your heart belongs to someone else I couldn't just leave you like you were. I know how hard it is for something to be taken away from you and I know what its like to hit rock bottom." He places a hand back on her head. "I couldn't let that darkness take you away from me and everyone else. You work hard and you try to land on your feet all by yourself and I think you forget that you have friends that you can reach out to. Don't be afraid to ask anyone of us for help understand?" Oichi smiles. "Yes, I do. Thank you Hisagi."

Oichi waved good bye to Hisagi and got into the car. She watches him get in the car and drive off, leaving her in the parking lot by herself. Oichi rubs her head. "He's like a big brother. Like Ichigo…oh speaking of Ichigo." She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. While it run she turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot back home. Ichigo picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Oichi. You heading home?" "Yeah. Did I wake you?" "Not really. I was up waiting for you to call. I was about to come and find you." Oichi laughed. "You are such a worry wort. I'm fine and I was with Hisagi the whole night. I meet a guy name Shinji. He was funny and gave me a lot of tips. "Shinji? I didn't know he went there?" "You know him?" "Meh…somewhat. He likes to proclaim him love to random girls every now and then so be careful around him." "I…I also saw Renji. I didn't know he was regular there." "Seriously? Ugh I swear that guy. Did he bother you?" "Not really. I just listen to him rant about Rukia. Nothing that I haven't heard before from a man dealing with a pregnant woman. Kinda sad really. I hope you aren't like that when Orihime gets pregnant." Ichigo coughed out like he was drinking something. "D-Don't say something like that." Oichi laughed. "You will be a great father Ichigo! I can see it now with all those cute features he baby will get." "Come on Oichi…" She giggles. "Sorry, just knowing that you found someone to make you happy makes me happier. I'm super happy for you and Orihime." She heard him chuckle. "Thanks. Now I need you to focus. If it comes down to it are you really going to wait 15 years for Grimmjow?" Oichi sighs. "Yes I am. I don't want anyone else but him Ichigo." "Yeah but, what if he doesn't something stupid? Like get in a fight and get more years added on." "Don't say that Ichigo. Grimmjow promised me he would behave. He wants to be with me." Ichigo groans. "I get that he sacrificed a lot for you but I just don't want you to have to wait until its to late. I know how much you want children and waiting for Grimmjow…that might be a lost cause." Oichi bite her lip. "Good night Ichigo." She says. "Oichi wait I didn't mean…" Oichi hung the phone up. She tossed it in the seat. She was getting so sick and tired of everyone trying to down play Grimmjow. She tightens her grip on the wheel. He already gave up his job, money, and power for her. He's already proven enough to her that he wants to be in her life. Why couldn't everyone else see that. What was everyone seeing but her?

* * *

Days flew by and it was now December 21th a few days from Christmas, and Oichi was back in the club on a Sunday night. Strangely the city wasn't getting much snow, like the weather reports said, but it was very chilly outside. They were a bit slow thanks to all the Christmas shopping that was going on. Oichi was watching the girls dance in matching cow girl outfits as a techno song came on. Oichi nodded her head to the beat as she cleaned up the bar. The song reminded her of when she and Grimmjow went out to club for the first time. She didn't remember much but did remember having a fun time. She was going to go see Grimmjow tomorrow evening. They had started sending letters to each other and she had learned that he had been getting it pretty rough in prison. He had gotten job weeks before and he said in his letters that he didn't want to hide anything from her anymore. He also wanted to make sure that no matter what they have a normal conversation when she sees him. It worried Oichi. She wondered how badly he got beat up. She sighed. "Oichi can we have some drinks please?" Oichi looked down to see a few customers walking in. "Sure, anything special?" "Nope, just surprise us!" They said. Oichi nodded. "Alright, give me a few seconds."

She turned to bottles and grabbed two and a few glasses. With Apacci not working behind the counter tonight she was able to use the shaker. The customers watched her mix drinks and pour them in the cup. She put a small straw in each cup. "Here you guys go! Enjoy!" Oichi says with a smile. One of the female customers gave her a 5 dollar tip. "Thanks doll!" They walked off to the side of the club to dance. Oichi put the money in her purse. She then placed the bottles back on the shelfs. The tone of the music then changed to a slower pace allowing everyone to sit down and settle. The girls in the tubes collect their money from inside the tube and switched out with the next group. As Kisuke said, the girls were stripping or anything. They just dressed in very erotic ways for their customers. The tubes kept them safe from any prying hands and the money was kept safe until it was in their own hands. It was kind of like the voting idea Oichi had for the café back then. She would place the names a few outfits she would wear, and the customers got to vote on to see who wore what. It brought in a lot of business at the time. 'Dressing up and dancing…it doesn't seem like it would be a hard job to do and the girls do make a lot of money…mmm…' She shook her head. 'No, Grimmjow would kill me if he found out I did that. I need to hurry and save up as much as I can so I get up out of here.'

"Ho! So it is true!" Oichi perked up and turned to see Nnoitra, Yammy, Harribel, and Ulquiorra walking in. They sat at the bar. Oichi sighed mentally. These guys were suppose to be Grimmjow's friends but then again he did say none of them saw each other like that. She learned that every now and then that they came here for cheap drinks. "Hello! Its been a while. Can I get you anything?" Nnoitra looked her up and down and licked his lips. "You look pretty sexy in that uniform. To bad Grimmjow can't see this. Being in prison and all." He says smirking. "Yes, well, I'm sure he would be glad to know that I'm working more then anything else." Oichi responds to him, rolling her eyes. It was the same bad comment every time. Nnoitra chuckled. "Does he know your working in a place like this? I mean no man would really want their girl to be working here." "Did you want a drink?" Oichi says smiling and cutting him off from saying anymore. Harribel sighed. "Men…Oichi how are you faring here? I heard that Apacci is training you?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, her training method is a bit weird but I kind of get it. I think she is upset with me though. She thinks I'm here to take her job. I tried explaining to her that I'm just here to work." Harribel crossed her arms. "Yes, that girl is quite a heated sometimes. I hope the other two give you a warm welcome. If you have any issues with these men in here just let them know. They watch out for all the women here." "Thank you. I will be sure to let them know."

Yammy was looking up at the bottles and saw a bottle of Armstrong. He slapped 35 dollars down. "Hey girl! Give me that whole bottle of Armstrong! No cup!" Oichi frowned. "It's Oichi and you know that..." She grabbed the money and went to fetch the bottle. She handed it to him. "Whatever! Just keep the drinks coming. I made a huge bonus and it's my treat!" He turned to everyone. "You here that everyone! Drink are on me!" Oichi's eyes widen as people cheered and rushed to the bar ordering left and right. She was the only one on duty right now. Yammy snickered along with Nnoitra. Oichi sighed. Of course, they were there to make things hell for her. She walked to the crowd. "Please one at a time. I'll get all of your drinks if you just wait a second." She says smiling at everyone.

Ulquiorra watched her as she quickly started to make as many drinks as she could make. She took 10 glasses, spread them across the counter, put three cubes of ice in each one. She then grabbed some ginger ale and two bottles of whiskey to make her highballs. She ran the ale across, pouring them in the cup and did the same to the whiskey. As she did this the music changed and Oichi couldn't help but to bounce with the beat. Once the first round was gone she started on the second round and the third and went to the fourth. More so she was welcomed with tips. She allowed them to put them in her shirt pocket since her hands were full or place it on the counter. She kept count with every drink she made and didn't forget about Yammy and the others. When it was slowing down she made them each rum and coke until she could get to them.

While this was going on Ulquiorra was looking her up and down. He watched the way her uniform lifted up just a bit when she was reaching for something. He watched when she bends over to get more glasses. He watched her breast as the bounced with her movements and he got a clear sight of her butt when she was walking back and forth. His eyes went to her lips. She was smiling brightly as she went on making shots. It was something about that smile that was messing with him in the back of his mind.

Oichi could feel his stares and it was uncomfortable as usual. He might look like he was checking her out but to her he was doing a bit more. She ignored his looks and tried not to look at him eye to eye. He was just weird in general. He just stared at her. No talking no body movements, he just stared, and it was creepy. She one time caught him taking her napkin that she used to clean up some spit drinks. It sent a weird vibe go down her back.

By the time that whole rush was starting to slow down Kisuke and two more workers came out. They took over for Oichi.

Oichi sighed grabbed a piece of paper. She handed it to Yammy. "Since your paying for everything, this is your bill…Sir…" She says smirking. Yammy looked at it and his eyes widen. "What the hell! I don't have this much!" Kisuke, who was holding fan eyed him. "Hoo? Did my ears hear wrong?" He walked up to Yammy. "It's not good to think you can walk out for free. Despite you being friends with Harribel or not." Yammy gulped as he started to pull out his wallet. Oichi chuckled as she heads back over to the other workers. Nnoitra laughed. "A slick chick. Grimmjow must have trained her well." He turned to Ulquiorra. "Good luck Mr. Steal your girl." Ulquiorra ignored him as he continued to watch Oichi.

* * *

In the jail cell, Grimmjow was in the doctor's office getting his head bandage. He was caught in the bathroom and he would have let the beating go on, but they tried to take it a bit to far and he had no choice but to show them who was boss. Hanataro, one of the nurses in the prison, was changing his bandages. He had gotten a bad bump on his head, a black eye, a few patches here and there over his body and his hair was growing a bit longer.

"Hey." Grimmjow says making him jump. "U-Uh yeah?" "Those other guys I fucked up. How bad are their injuries?" Hanataro gave him a confused look. "Those guys who attacked you? They got off with a few bruises. Nothing to serious but you…shouldn't you be worried about yourself?" Grimmjow sighs out. "Good so I didn't beat them to death like I wanted to. As long as they are able to walk and breath like usual it should be fine." Hanataro frowned. "Usually…Usually you don't care about the people who you hurt…" Grimmjow smirks. "Yeah, I have a reason to get out of here in a year or so on good behavior. I wasn't going to kick their asses but once they tried that soap shit I had to let lose a bit. See I got a sexy woman on the outside that is waiting for me. I'm not trying to sit on my ass for 15+ years and keep her waiting. I can handle the beatings. I just need to wait it out now." Hanataro eyes widen at this. Grimmjow chuckled. "I hope she's doing okay. She can be quite clueless sometimes."

* * *

Oichi's shift came to an end early around 1a.m. Once everything was cleaned and the money was accounted for everyone cleared out. Oichi was around the building, in the alley way, waiting for Ichigo. Nel had the car tonight, working at the café. "I really need to invest in a new car. Waiting like this could be bad." She looked at her phone to see the text message from Ichigo. 'I'll be there in 15 minutes.' Oichi sighs. "He always says that." She leans her head on the wall and look up into the clear sky. 'Oh Grimmjow…I hope your doing well.'

Just then she heard a call pulling up. "Finally…" She grabbed her purse and walked out to towards the street. "Seriously Ichigo. We need to talk about your tim…" She stopped to see a person stand in front of her. It was not Ichigo. It was Ulquiorra. She took a step back. "What do you want…" Ulquiorra walked to her. "I told you I was looking for a loyal dog. You fit the bill." Oichi's heart started to beat fast. She turns around and ran for it. She didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but she wasn't waiting to find out. Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled. "Ah!" She dropped her purse and turned around. "Don't think you can run from me woman." Ulquiorra says coldly. Every nerve in Oichi's body was screaming for her to get away from this man. She grabbed his wrist and pulled away from him, despite feeling her hair being torn from her head in the process. She had to get away.

She manages to rip away from him, enough to turn around. She balls up her fist and throws a punch at Ulquiorra's face. He grabs it and squeezes it. "Ow..!" Oichi then remembered something that Grimmjow had taught her before. She wasn't no beginner in that, but she only used it once before on Renji but he had caught her before then. She took her right leg she kicked it straight out and up, kicking Ulquiorra right in his groin. His eyes widen slightly as he let her wrist and the rest of her hair go. Oichi stubbled back but she didn't waste this opportunity. She tried to run for it again but either she didn't kick him hard enough or maybe he didn't have any, he recovered quickly and was grabbed by her ankles, seconds before she could get a good sprint in. Oichi feel to the ground cutting her arm a bit. 'Tisk'

She started to kick out. "Let me go!" She screamed out as Ulquiorra dragged her back to him. He was on his knees from the kick so she knew she did some sort of damage. Just not enough. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" She screamed out some more. She did whatever she could, kicking, throwing random objects at him, anything but nothing work. Her wrist were grabbed and she was picked up by them like light weight. "Your making me mad woman." Ulquiorra said with a blank expression. With a flick of his hand he threw Oichi into the wall, next to a dumpster. He head hit the wall pretty hard and she slid down to the ground. She glanced over to see her purse. She might have had some pepper spray in there. Ulquiorra grabbed her purse and tossed it further away. She frowned and backed up to the wall. The only thing she could do now was scream at the top of her lungs and hope someone was walking by and heard her. As soon as she opened her mouth Ulquiorra grabbed her shirt and lifted her to her feet. He slams her into the wall again. "Scream and I'll kill you." He says with the coldest look Oichi has ever gotten. Her voice caught her throat, getting caught in that gaze. "I'm going to make you mine woman. If Grimmjow can train a woman like yourself to eat right out of his hands then so can I." "Wha…" "From this day on I'm going to be your master. You will plead your life to me and follow me just like the loyal dog you are." Oichi bit her lip. "F-Fuck you." She says. "I won't be yours. Not today or any other day…"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "He seems like you need to be disciplined." He grabbed her cheeks and held them tight. "That foul mouth of yours need to be cleaned." Ulquiorra forced a kiss on Oichi. Her eyes widen as she tried to push away from him. He pressed his body close to her or at least tried. Oichi kicked and scratched at him, refusing him to the bitter end. She wasn't going to let him have his way. She refused it. She would go down fighting if she had to. Ulquiorra pulled away and sighed. He tossed her to the side forcing her to collide into one of the trash cans. Oichi groans until she felt something sharp poking her.

Ulquiorra fixed his clothes. "I was right. Your nothing but a dog but with the right training you might become something more. I bet Grimmjow trained you in this way. Making you fall in love with him. Making you loyal to only him. If he can train you to be like that then I can to." He walked to Oichi and grabbed her hair again. He pulled her face close to his. "Now, I won't repeat myself. Summit to me." Oichi looked at him. Her eyes were burning with anger and determination. "Nobody forced me to be with Grimmjow. Nobody forced me to fall in love with him. I did that on my own. In fact, people told me the run away from him. He didn't train me to do anything!" She held up pocket knife that she had grabbed from the trash can. With the blade out, she cut Ulquiorra's face. Leaving a cut mark on his cheek. "I will NEVER summit to you or anyone else!" She pulled away and then used the knife once more, this time to cut her hair out his grip. Then using her foot, she kicked him in the stomach. She heard him make a small sound. She scrambled to get up until she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. 'C-Crap!' She yells as she fell back onto the ground. She ignores the pain it for the time being and got back up, trying to get away as quick as she could.

Ulquiorra rubbed his face and looked at the blood on his fingers. He looked in his other hand to see the remain of Oichi's long hair. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket. The blood was dripping down to his chin but he didn't bother with it for now.

Oichi was nearing the corner of the back of the alley. If she could loop around and get to the street she might can make it to the gas station and find some help. The pain from her ankle was getting worse. She leans on the wall and limps to the corner. 'If Ichigo was true to his damn word them maybe none of this would…' Once again Oichi was grabbed from behind. She was pushed the ground and turned over to see Ulquiorra. "You aren't getting away from me woman." Oichi took the pocket knife and was about to slash him up some more but he grabbed it and snapped it out her hand. He sat on top of her and then placed his hand around her throat. "You will see why you will eventually summit to me." His grip started to tighten. Oichi struggled but the more she did the more his grip got stronger. She started to claw at his hands, leaving scratches. Tears started to come to her eyes as it got harder for her to breath. "S-stop…" She wheezes out. Her vison was getting blurry. She grabbed his shirt and pulled on it. Ulquiorra watched as Oichi's eyes started to go empty. Her grip on his shirt was getting weaker. Tears were running down the side of her face. "Remember this feeling woman. At any time, I can make you feel weak as a bug. When the time comes you will eventually summit everything to me." Oichi's vision went blank as she passed out. He then lets her go. "I honestly don't know what he sees in you. Your just like all the women hes been with. Yet, he gave up his job, money, and power for a piece of trash like you." He grabbed Oichi again by her cut hair and started to drag her back down the alley. "That man would have never done something so foolish. What is it about you that would make him go to such length. I plan to find this out…"

Ulquiorra walked back to the start of their struggle. He dropped Oichi on the ground, not caring how hard her head hit the ground. He reaches down and tears off a piece of her skirt. He holds it against his bleeding cheek and walked off. Putting his hand in his pocket he got into the back of his car and was driven away.

Five minutes later, Ichigo and Orihime drove up. "Man, she's going to be pissed that I was late. If I knew working that damn job was going to take that long I would have gave her a different time or something." Orihime smiles. "I'm sure she will be okay." She looks around. "Are you sure this is the place? It doesn't look like a club." Ichigo got out. "Stay here. She might be in the back or something. Try calling her." Orihime nodded and took out her phone. She dialed Oichi's number. She watched Ichigo walked to the side of the building.

Ichigo heard Oichi's phone ring. "Bingo but in alley way? Come on Oichi." He walked down a few feet and stopped when he sees Oichi's body. "Oichi!" He ran to her. He flipped her over and placed a hand at her neck. He could barely feel a pulse, but it was there. "Dammit. What the hell happened!?" He picked her up and grabbed her purse and ran to the car. Orihime frowned when she saw Ichigo dashing to the car. She got out. "Ichigo where is?" "No time! We need to get to the hospital now!" "What do you…!?" She then saw Oichi in his arms. "Oichi!? What happened!?" "Hospital! Now Orihime!"

Orihime bit her lip and nodded. She got back in the car and slide into the driver's seat. As soon as Ichigo go into the car with Oichi she drove off speeding. She looked back into the rearview mirror to see Ichigo holding Oichi tightly. His eyes were full of concern. "Hold on Ichi. Just hold on for me." Orihime felt something in her chest. It hurt. She held that feeling in for the mean time and heading toward the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

On December 24, Christmas eve. Grimmjow was heading towards the front area to speak to a person who had come to visit him. He had a bruise on his left cheek and newly wrapped bandaged around his head and neck. When asked who it was Ikkaku remain silent. Grimmjow didn't like that that. He had been on pins and needles because Oichi was supposed to be there yesterday to visit him, but she never showed up. He was both relived and a little disappointed to not see her. He could only hope that she was doing okay without him for a while.

When they got to the visitor area, Yumichika was looking a bit lost in his own thoughts. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. Yumichika would usually be trying to force his 'good looks' on everyone but today he seemed out of it. As a matter of fact, Ikkaku wasn't being his brash violent self and the brat that holds the gate closed was strangely silent. Did someone important die on their side or something?

Ikkaku removed Grimmjow's cuffs and sat him down and walked out. Grimmjow sighed out seeing an empty seat in front of him. 'Is this some kind of joke…' Just then the door opened. A person walked in a hurry, going to the seat. When Grimmjow saw this person, he had a scowl on his face. The person was none other than Nel. She had a light tan snow jacket on, black pants, snow boots, and was brushing the snow out of her hair. She sat down with a blank look on her face and picked the phone up waiting. Grimmjow really didn't want to pick the phone up but the blank look on her face was very disturbing. It meant she didn't come here to play. He picked up the phone. "What happened…" He asked. "It's nice to know that you look like shit to." Nel says. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…what do you want Nel."

Nel looked down. "It's about Oichi." Grimmjow eyes widen slightly. "Remember what you always tell her. To not look like things are getting to you? You might want to remember that for yourself." "Nel…what the hell happened?" Grimmjow asked as calmly as he could. Nel looked down. "Oichi…was assault the other night when she at the club." Grimmjow breath got caught in his throat. "How bad…" Nel rubbed her face. "A few cuts and bruises. Her ankle was sprang in the mist of her trying to run…" Nel paused, unsure to tell him the rest. "Nel…do not hold this back. What else happened to her…" Nel set back. "There were bruising around her neck showing the case that she was strangled." Grimmjow slammed his fist on the desk.

Nel bit her lip. "S-She's okay Grimmjow. She's in the hospital resting." Grimmjow grits his teeth. "Who was it…" He growls out a bit. "They don't know. Oichi hasn't exactly woken up yet. She has a nasty bump on the back of her head." Grimmjow cursed under his breath. "Those bastards…whoever it was…I'll make sure they pay for touching her." "You think it was Aizen?" "Who else would it be? Those fuckers would do anything to mess with me and Oichi…Oichi she means the world to me and they know that. Messing with me through her is…" Nel looked down sadly. "I don't know if this will help but the doctors said that she didn't go down without a fight." Grimmjow rubbed his hand down his face. "Is that right?" Nel nodded. "Our little Oichi did her best to fight and claw from whoever hurt her. She the guy didn't leave unharmed. She even went as far as to somehow cut her hair through the struggle." "Her hair?" Grimmjow asked a bit shocked. "Yeah, Oichi loved how long her hair was getting but when it comes to something like that then hair isn't really all that important you know." Grimmjow leans back. "Fuck…While I'm stuck in this shit hole Aizen can do whatever the hell he wants to her." "No, no he can't." Nel says frowning. "You really think I'll let them do whatever they please and now you know who her father is. Ichigo was able to contact him last night. With a man like that on our side Aizen would be a fool to try something like that." Grimmjow sighs out. "I suppose…even if it wasn't Aizen it doesn't ease my damn mind…She doesn't need to be working at that club. Talk her out of that. Hell, tell her to go work with these assholes…" He says pointing back to Yumichika. "At least they take care of their workers. Anything but that stupid ass bar in that part of the city."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I already went up to Kisuke and told him everything. She's no longer working there and if she does go back Kisuke is instructed to tell her to leave. She might be pissed at me for a while but her safely comes first. There are other jobs she can do." Nel says huffing out. "She's a freaking, stubborn, workaholic." Grimmjow held back a chuckle. 'Those are some of her attractive features.' Nel sighs out. "Anyways, I just wanted you to be up to date about my Oichi. You need to be carful to. If you come out looking like that the next time she comes, she'll start crying her eyes out and find some reason to blame herself." Grimmjow smirked. "How's Gray?" Nel ruffled her hair. "That boy…he has been clinging to Oichi since yesterday crying his eyes out. I can't even get him to stop. The doctors and nurses think he was sick, or something was wrong, but I know my son. He just wants his auntie to wake up." She looks down sadly. "He's doing most of the crying for those who can't do it right now. I didn't think we would be spending his first Christmas like this…Well I'm heading back. There is a gift from Oichi coming to you, so you better thank her when you see her again." She hangs up the phone and quickly takes her leave before Grimmjow could say anything else. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and hangs the phone up. "Such a bitch as always…" He mumbles.

Ikkaku came back. "Time to go." Grimmjow got up. "You worried about Oichi, your job or me?" He asked as Ikkaku cuffed him. "To be honest all three. I can't help you if you go on a rampage in here. You're doing good so far even if those weaklings try to beat the hell out of you. Each time you just sit there and behave the more it looks good for you and for me. Within a year or even a few months you should be able to get up out of here and find the fuckers who attacker Oichi…" Ikkaku says angrily.

* * *

At the hospital, Ichigo was sitting in a chair watching Oichi. Beside her was Grayson cuddled up to her side. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel responsible for this. If he was there earlier then this wouldn't have happened. If he could have talked her out of taking that damn job, she would be safe and not stuck in this bed. He reached out and grabs her hand and rubs it with the back of his thumb. "Oichi…wake up soon." The door to the room opened and Orihime walked in with two cups of coffee. She frowned when she saw Ichigo holding Oichi's hand. Her heart started to quiver just a bit. She shook her head and quickly masked her feelings. "Ichigo?" She says in a low voice. Ichigo looked up and sat up, releasing Oichi's hand. "Hey there Orihime. Did you get some rest?" Orihime nodded and walked to him. "You should get some sleep to Ichigo. You need your rest to." She handed him a cup of coffee. "I'm fine. I feel uneasy if I just up and left her." Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed it. "It's not your fault Ichigo. Please don't put all of this on yourself." Ichigo looks at her and smile. "Yeah." There was a small knock at the door. "Come in." The door open and Rukia walked. Ichigo frowned but sighed. Rukia was wearing a white maternity shirt with blue jeans and flats. She was carrying a vase of lily flowers. "H-Hi Ichigo…Orihime…" Ichigo got up and walked to her. He grabbed the vase and placed it on the table near the bed. "You shouldn't be up and walking around. 7 months, right? Two more months before your daughter is born." Rukia nodded. "I know I might be the last person you want to see right now but when I heard about Oichi I couldn't help but come." She walked over to Oichi and a sleeping Grayson. She felt sadness washing over her. "I know I have no right to be here for you, but I still consider you as my dearest friend…I hope you recover soon Oichi." She grabbed her hand. "Please wake up soon." She says. Orihime walked to her. "Where is Renji?" Rukia sighed. "Work. I heard about Oichi from Momo. I figured Nel would be at the café by this time, so I wanted to come quick before she makes a fuss. Can you please tell me when she wakes up? Just a text will do. Please?" Orihime looked at Ichigo who nodded. Rukia smiled. "Thank you. Now it's back to the house before Renji finds out." She waves good bye to them and takes her leave.

Ichigo looks at the flowers. "Lily's huh…Those are one of her favorites." Orihime smiled and looked down a bit sadly. "I'm going to go get us more coffee at least until Nel gets back." He nodded. Orihime left rubbing her chest.

* * *

At the prison it was time for lunch. Grimmjow was sitting at a table by himself not really eating anything. He was thinking about what he'd do to the person who laid a hand on his woman. He was in a very foul mood. At another table some younger prisoners were watching him. They nodded to each other and got up. A few older prisoners chuckled as they watch them. Grimmjow wasn't paying them any attention. The guards watched them closely. Yumichika and Ikkaku were posted up top. "This isn't going to end well…" Ikkaku sighed. The younger men walked up to Grimmjow and without a warning, grabbed his head and slammed it down on the table. Grimmjow did nothing as they then grabbed his hair and pulled him back on the floor. They started to hit and kick him over and over but Grimmjow just took it. He didn't even defend himself.

"He's just getting beat up…" Yumichika said. Ikkaku frowned. "It just shows his resolve. He promised Oichi that he wouldn't get in trouble in here…" "Well nowww, that's pretty boring." Deep voice rings out. They turned around quickly and salute. "Good day Sir!" They yelled out. In front of them was a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, hairless brow ridges, green eyes and long, stringy black hair and thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He walked passed Yumichika and Ikkaku and looked down to see the three younger prisoners still breathing down on Grimmjow.

"Heh, how pathetic. I remember him cracking skulls of any bastards who looked at him the wrong way. I guess without Aizen he's just a sad sack of shit." "Kenny!" Ikkaku frowned as Yachiru appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder. She had pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She was smiling happily. "Kenny! I've been looking all over for you!" "Kenpachi sir, you have a call from…" "Put them on hold, I'm busy." Kenpachi says. "Understood sir…" Kenpachi looked back down on Grimmjow. "Holding out for his girl is all nice but it's so boring. Let's liven some things up. Cut the camera feeds. Put it on a loop like always." He chuckled. Ikkaku nodded and motion the men up in the room to cut the feed. Once that was done, they gave him an ok signal. "It's done sir." Kenpachi smirked. "Oi!" He yelled out making everyone stop and look up. The three prisoners looked. "Listen up your bastards! Today is your lucky day! For one hour only, I'll allow you to act like the animals you were all meant to be! Feel free to beat the living shit out of each other or even kill. I don't care! Just make it exciting!"

The three younger prisoners smirked. "An hour huh! We will take you up on that…" Before he could finish, Grimmjow had grabbed him by his ankle and twisted it. The man fell in pain holding his ankle. The other two jumped back. One of them pulled out a sharped toothbrush. Grimmjow stood up slowly and spit out blood. His nose was bleeding, but he wiped the blood off. "I won't need an hour to kill all three of you. I was already in a bad mood." The man with the sharp toothbrush rush to him and tried stabbing him but Grimmjow caught the man by the wrist, twisted his wrist and punch him in the throat. The man spit up blood and fell to the ground holding his throat. Grimmjow picked up the toothbrush and walked to the other prisoner. The man shook and was frozen on his feet. Grimmjow walked up and with one swift movement his slit the man throat. However, because the toothbrush wasn't very sharp it was a sallow cut. The man yelled out holding his throat. Grimmjow clicks his teeth. "What a piece of shit…you can't even sharpen the damn thing right." He walked up to the man and stabbed him right in the eye making him scream out even more." Grimmjow smirked as his bloodthirstiness rises. "You really think you little shits can take me on? Let me remind you…" He looked at all the prisoners. "Let me remind all you fuckers who the hell I am!"

In a course of that hour Grimmjow let out all his pent-up anger and took it out on the three prisoners. Nearly beating them half to death. Before the hour was finished the guards came in to stop him from finally killing him. Kenpachi was laughing his ass off at the carnage. "Now that's the guy I remember. Hey, you lot, clean this place up!" Grimmjow had blood all over his hands, clothes and even on his face a bit. He turned back to the other prisoners and gave them a sadistic smile before the guards dragged him away. The older prisoners chuckled at the younger prisoners who were scared stiff by Grimmjow's actions and that last look he gave.

Grimmjow was taken to the nurse's office where Hanataro was waiting for him. The guards pushed him in the room and close the door. Grimmjow sighs out feeling a bit better now. Beating the hell out of those three idiots got his point across to the people who were trying to 'take him out.' "Grimmjow? What happened to you?" Hanataro says. "Did you get beat up again? Are you injured?" "Shut the hell up already." Grimmjow says walking over to one of the beds. "The blood ain't mine. Just give me so fresh clothes and change my bandages so I can get back to my cell." Hanataro smiles brightly. "Oh! That's very good then! I mean when you told me about why you weren't fighting back, I thought it was cool of you. You can really take a beaten, but you can only take so much you know. I thought you were going to lose it and kill someone and forget about your promise." Grimmjow groans out. "Shut the fuck up already!" He snapped, making Hanataro jump away in fear. "S-Sorry! I talk too much don't I!? Let me give you some clothes and you'll be on your way!" He says running around the room. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed out. He looked down at his bloody hands. He wasn't going to lie it felt pretty good to beat the hell out of someone.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Nel had gotten back and had question the flowers. Ichigo played it off as a gift from one of Oichi's customers from the bar. Grayson was now up and was just watching Oichi with teary eyes. Nel was sitting down peeling some apples and bananas for him. She had to force Ichigo to leave with Orihime so that he could get some rest. It would make things even more difficult if he passed out to. She looked at Oichi and smiled. "You got a lot people worrying about you Oichi. I hope you wake soon, or our little Grayson is going to start crying rivers. Grayson rubbed his eyes and lays back down beside Oichi again.

On December 30st, late in the evening Oichi finally woke up. Her eyes scan the room before she realized where she was. She was about to sit up when she felt something curled up beside her. Turning her head and looking down she Grayson curled up with a small blanket over him. He had dried tear marks on his cheeks and was a bit pale looking. Oichi smiled a bit. "Have you been beside me this whole time…" Her voice came out softer then she thought. It was more like a whisper. She lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek. "Your cold…have you been eating? What has your mother been doing. I'll give her an ear full later. For now…" She sat up and wince in pain. She turned over to her side a bit, pulled her blanket over and moved Grayson under the blanket with her. "At least you will be warm." She started to feel dizzy. Laying back down, she pulled Grayson close to her before falling asleep.

An hour later, Nel walked in with some food for Grayson. Her eyes lit up a bit when she saw him under the blanket with Oichi. She smiled as she took a seat beside them. She rubbed Oichi's head causing her to stir a bit. Nel leans back and pulls out her phone to call Ichigo.

At Ichigo's apartment, Ichigo was laying down looking at Orihime sleeping. While they had a moment to rest, they took some time to give into some pleasure. He rubbed her hair gently. With everything that has been happening recently he didn't give her much attention. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and happy. It was cute.

Ichigo hears his phone vibrate. He turns over and grabs it to answer. "Hey Nel. What's up?" "Hooo? I thought you would be like super loud and annoying when you saw my name." Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah well…" He turned to look at Orihime. "I had some time to get some rest. So, did something happen?" "I think Oichi woke up for a few seconds. I came back in to see her on her side cuddling up to Grayson." Ichigo sighs out in relief. "That's really good to know. I'll be there when I can." "Alright." Nel hangs up. Ichigo gets up and rubs his head. "Good news?" He turns around to see Orihime awake. "Yeah. Oichi woke up. It was for a few seconds but it's good." Orihime sits up wrapping the sheets over her. "Are we going?" Ichigo nodded. "You can stay her and rest up a little more if you want." "No, I'll go with you. I bet she'll be hungry when she gets up, so we can stop by the store and get her something easy to eat?" Ichigo smiled and rubbed her cheeks. "Yeah. We should."

At the prison, Grimmjow was sitting up looking at the gift that was sent to him by Oichi. It was a golden heart locket with a picture of her and Grayson. Grimmjow chuckled and closed it. He flipped it on the back to see an engraving that said, 'My love, you have my heart and soul.' Grimmjow held the locket in his hands. "That woman…she's something else." He lays back on his bed and opens the locket again to look at the picture of Oichi and Grayson. "I'll be back to you both soon." He closed and place it on his chest. 'I wonder how she got this.' He frowned. 'I hope she didn't dip into her savings for this.' He sighs and rolls over. 'She's doing too much for a murderer like me.' He smirked. 'I just have to give her a gift in my own 'special' way haha.'

* * *

When Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the hospital, they saw Renji and Rukia walking towards the door. Rukia looked a little pale and in pain. "Rukia? You okay?" Ichigo asked. Renji frowned. "No, she's not. She hasn't been eating properly and she fainted." Orihime gasped. "Rukia!? Are you alright?" Rukia smiled. "I'm fine…" "You're not fine. Come on you have an appointment." He wrapped his arm around her to help her steady herself. "Wait. How is Oichi?" Rukia asked. "Oh…well Nel said she woke up a bit and went back to sleep." Ichigo says. Rukia smiled. "That's good news. Do you mind…if I stopped by a little?" Renji frowned. "No. Definitely not while Nel is there. I told you before Rukia, you don't need to be stressing about someone else! You are carrying our child and I don't want you overworking yourself!" Before Rukia could say anything else Renji dragged her inside. Ichigo shook his head as he grabbed Orihime's hand. She had a bag of food in her other hand. "Let's go." He says.

Before they could take another step, Momo quickly pulled up in a hurry. She got out the car, wearing her café uniform. Kira and Hisagi also got out. "Ichigo! You guys! We heard Oichi woke up!" Ichigo looked at her car. It had a dent in front. "Momo…did you hit something on the way here?" "Never mind that! Is Oichi up or not?" "We aren't sure. Nel said she woke up for a second to cuddle with Grayson, I guess. We are heading up there now." Momo nodded. "Right! We will come with you!" Orihime rubbed her chin. "Momo shouldn't you be at work?" "Again its not the time for that. Let's go see Oichi!"

They walked in and headed to Oichi's room. They got to her door only to hear Grayson crying. That put a frown on their faces. Grayson's crying only meant that Oichi was still out cold. Orihime looks down at the bag of food she had. Ichigo bit his lip as he opened the door. There they saw that Grayson was indeed crying but he was crying into the chest of a awaken Oichi. She rubbed his head as he cried louder. "There there…don't cry." "Oichi!" Momo says smiling. She bounces in passed everyone. Oichi looked at them. She was still laying on her side cuddling a crying Grayson. "Oh. Hi Momo and everyone, else to." Her voice was still soft like she was whispering. She rubbed Grayson's back finally calming him down some. Ichigo and the others walked in closing the door behind them. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked. Oichi sighs. "Like crap…my entire body hurts and…" She rubs her throat where freshly new bandages were placed. "My throat…it hurts a bit to talk…" Ichigo frowned.

Kira walked over to her. "Oichi do remember what happened to you? You were out for a few days." Oichi eyes widen a bit. "How many days?" "about nine days." Oichi frowned. "That's a little over a week!" She lets go of Grayson who was clinging to her. She tried to sit up, but pain shot up her body. "Oichi don't push yourself!" Nel says getting up. Hisagi and Ichigo went to her. Ichigo was able to take Grayson while Hisagi helped Oichi. "Oichi calm down." "No, I promised Grimmjow that I would see him…if I haven't contacted him, he might get worried or think I abandon him!" She started to cough heavily. "Calm down Oichi!" Nel says coming to the other side of the bed. "I went to see Grimmjow myself and told him everything. He knows that you couldn't be there okay?" Oichi rubbed her neck. "You did…" Nel placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously. Getting riled up because of that man. Think about yourself first. It's been over a little week I'm sure Grimmjow would understand even if you weren't attacked. Sheeh. Plus, How, would you get there when you can barely move?" Oichi looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Nel shook her head but smiled. "You are such a silly girl. Here we are worried sick about you and your worried about Grimmjow." Hisagi carefully helped Oichi sit up. Grayson was wiggling away from Ichigo. "No! My auntie!" Oichi smiled at him. Momo hit a button on the bed and it sat up and adjusted to Oichi. Hisagi leans her back. She sighs out and holds a hand out to Ichigo." Ichigo walked up and placed Grayson on the bed. Right away he crawled up to her and cuddled on her lap. Oichi rubbed his back. "Oichi? Can you remember anything?" Ichigo asked. Oichi looked down. "Remember anything? She rubbed her head. She looked at her arm where it was bandage. She tried to shift her leg and foot but hissed out a bit when a sharp pain came from her ankle. Hisagi frowned and flipped the blanket near her feet. He looked at her ankle. It was swelling up. "My ankle…" Oichi bit her lip. "I'll go find a doctor." Momo says. "I'll come with you." Kira says. They quickly left the room. Nel sighed. "It's okay Oichi. In your sleep, sometimes you shifted around. Everything other than your ankle everything has been healed." She looked at the bandages on her neck. "Mostly…"

"What in the world." Oichi closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. She felt her hair where it had been cut. "My hair to." She thought back to that night she was attack. "I was waiting for Ichigo to come get me and I remember a car pulling up…I…I can't remember anything after that. Just bits and pieces. I was trying to get away from someone. I cut them I think…" She rubbed her neck and tears started to swell in the corners of her eyes. "B-Being choked…is the last thing I remember clearly…" She shook as she thought about that feeling she had. The feeling of dying. Her heart started to race as the tears ran down her cheek. "Oh hun." Nel hugged her. "It's okay now Oichi. Your safe." Ichigo gripped his fist. 'Dammit.'

He walked over to her on the other side of the bed where Hisagi was looking at her ankle. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Oichi…" Oichi looked at him. "If I would have been there sooner you wouldn't have gone through that." His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb whips away the tears falling. "Ichigo." Orihime tried to hide a frowned as she watched this. Oichi smiled and leans into his touch. She then glances over to Orihime and notices her expression. She lets go of Ichigo's hand and leans away from his touch. "Thank you Ichi. You can't blame yourself for this." She rubs her tears away. "The good thing is that I'm okay right?" She tries to put on a carefree smile. Ichigo could see right through it but he had also caught the look Orihime was giving them. Yes, he still had feelings for Oichi but once he understood that he wouldn't be able to have her he buried them and moved on. He was now with Orihime and it wasn't fair to her if those feelings started to creep right back up.

Ichigo walked back over to her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry." He says shocking her a bit. She looks at Oichi who just smiles at her. Orihime blushed and looked down. "I-It's okay." Oichi sighs out. "When can I leave?" She says looking at Nel. Nel crossed her arms. "You will leave when the doctor says you can leave." Oichi frowned. "I hate hospitals…" "Tough shit Oichi. Until you are cleared by the doctor you are staying here." Oichi pouted a bit. "Other than my ankle I'm okay." "Liar, your body is super stiff and its obvious your throat is bothering because you're still whispering." Oichi huffs out. "She's right Oichi. You shouldn't leave until you get checked and cleared and even though you can't be pushing yourself." Ichigo says.

The door opened and Kira and Momo came in with a doctor behind them. He smiled at Oichi. "I see that you're up Ms. Yamamoto." He walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed her board. "Your normal doctor, Ryuken Ishida, is a bit tied up, so I'll be taking care of you for a bit. He flipped her papers over. "Let's see…you had a mild concussion due to the bumps on your head." He walked around the bed and took out a small light. "Can you follow this light for me without moving your head?" "I can." The doctor waved his light and Oichi did as she was told. He gave her a full check out before attending to her ankle. "When can I leave?" Oichi asked. The doctor smiled. "First I would like to see how your ankle is. We took some X-Rays when you came in and it showed that you had a sprain, but it might be a little worse than that." Nel grabbed Grayson who was falling asleep on Oichi. He mumbled out something but fell asleep on her shoulder. Oichi whimpered a bit when started to touch her ankle. Hisagi saw how nervous she was getting and grabbed her hand. He felt her grip tighten. The doctor lifted her ankle. She hissed out in pain a bit. "I do apologize for making you uncomfortable Ms. Yamamoto. It will only be a few seconds more." Oichi nodded as she held back the tears from the pain.

When the doctor was done, he wrote something down and nodded to himself and smiled. "Okay Ms. Yamamoto. I'd like to take one more X-Ray of your ankle and we will be done for now. As soon as the results come back, I'll tell you everything you need to know. For now, just relax a bit more. "How long will the X-Rays take?" "Not long." The doctor chuckled. "You really don't like hospitals, do you?" "They…make me a bit uncomfortable…" Oichi says. "A lot of people feel the same but don't worry. Once everything is checked out you will be out of here in a day or two okay?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you." The doctor left to get the X-Rays ready.

* * *

In another room, Rukia was looking at her ultrasound pictures of her baby girl. "Oh Renji, look at her. She's beautiful." Renji smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah." He helped her off the bed. Rukia had a clean bill of health and the bruise didn't hurt the baby. She was told that she needed to eat, or it will affect her heath and the baby.

Walking hand in hand, they headed down the hall. Kira and Momo were outside Oichi's room on the phone with Luppi. He was chewing them out about leaving in the middle of their shifts. Rukia smiled. "Momo! Kira!" Momo hung the phone up. "Hey there Rukia." "Is Oichi awake?" Kira nodded. "Yeah, once she gets her x-ray done then she will be able to leave." Rukia eyes lit up. "That's great! I-is there any way I can see her?" Momo and Kira looked at each other. "I don't think that's the best idea…Since Nel is in there and all." The door opened and Nel walked out with Grayson. "Speak of the devil…" Renji says. Nel looked at them and narrowed her eyes at them but surprisingly she said nothing. "I'm taking Grayson home now. Hisagi said he will look over Oichi and keep me updated until I get back. I hope that's okay with you two?" Momo nodded. "Sure, we have to go anyways before Luppi blows a cow." Nel rolled her eyes. "Let him rot. It's not like the café is doing well anyways." She turned away and left. Once she was gone Rukia smiled. "I'd like to see Oichi please." Renji sighed.

They walked in to see a nurse changing Oichi's bandaged on her neck. Rukia's eyes widen to see her bruised neck. When the nurse went to touch it with ointment, she flinched when Oichi tensed up a bit and pulled her hands away. "S-Sorry!" The nurse says. Oichi shivers as she felt her neck. "Hisagi, can I see?" Hisagi frowned. "Are you sure?" Oichi nodded. Hisagi looked around and founded a small mirror. He held it in front of her and angled it so that she could see her neck. She rubs her neck with both of her hands. "Oh…" She rubbed her neck carefully. Hisagi moved the mirror and then looked at the nurse. "I can take it from here." The nurse frowned. "I don't think I'm allowed to." Hisagi frowned. "We are never going to get anywhere with you flinching here and there. Just hand me the ointment and the bandages. Please." The nurse sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry." Oichi looked at her. "No, I'm sorry…you're just trying to do your job and I'm making it hard for you…it's just." She kept her hands on her neck. The nurse placed a hand on Oichi's shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. I'll be back later to collect everything. She gets up to leave.

Hisagi washes his hands and grabbed some gloves. "Oichi?" Oichi looked to see Rukia and Renji. Oichi frowned but sighed mentally. "Hi there…" Rukia looked down. "Did you like the flowers?" Oichi tilted her head. "Flowers?" She turned to see the lily flowers on the desk beside her. "Oh my! They are beautiful." She touches them, and a smile came to her face. "Reminds me of home somewhat." Rukia smiled. "How are you feeling?" Oichi leans back. "Okay I guess." She looks at Rukia's stomach and then Renji. His eyes were widened and were looking at her neck. "Who did that to you?" He asked. Oichi turns her head. "I…I can't remember who." Renji grits his teeth. 'Who put their hands on her…' He felt anger rising in him.

Oichi rubbed her hands together. "Was there something you both needed?" Rukia held on to her ultrasound. "W-We just wanted to see how you were doing. Everyone was worried about you. Do you remember anything? I know that Toshiro plans looking into your attacker." Oichi looked at her hands. "No…not much. I think due to the bumps I got on my head it scrambled my memories or something. The only thing I can freshly remember was…" She touched her neck. "A pair of hands…squeezing…tightly…" Oichi bit her lips as she remembers cold hands. She then shook her head.

Hisagi walked over. "Oichi are you ready?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. Um…" She looked at Rukia. "Thanks…for checking up on me." She says. Rukia smiled. "Of course, Oichi. Things may be strain between us, but I still consider you my dearest friend. When I learned that you were attacked, I was so worried." Renji frowned. "Is that why you weren't eating!? Do you know how badly that could have gone!?" Rukia looked down. "I'm sorry Renji." Oichi frowned. "You shouldn't sacrifice the health of your baby for me. Please make sure you take better care of yourself." Rukia nodded. Renji sighed. "I think we should go. You've seen her, she's fine, let's get you back home and into bed." Rukia nodded. "I wish much luck in your recovery Oichi." She says before Renji dragged her away.

Hisagi looked at her. "Are you alright?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I don't think I have enough energy to feel how I usually feel about them. I just want to go home…if I had an actual home to go to." Hisagi frowned as he started to put the ointment on her neck. "How about you come stay with me, Momo, and Kira? I'm sure staying with Nel is tight. She only has one bedroom and I've seen how she's sleep…I'm sure Grayson sleeps widen as well." Oichi giggled a bit. "She doesn't sleep that wild and Grayson can be dead as a doorknob. He's a very hard sleeper." Hisagi chuckled. "We do have an extra room you know." Oichi looked down. "An extra room? Well…I don't know…" Hisagi smiled. "I'm sure Momo and Kira wouldn't mind. Also, with our ties in the center we can help you get a much better job the working at the bar or the café. I remember you saying that you went to school for fashion, right?" Oichi nodded. "Well we can help you further your degrees and help you learn how to really build up on starting your own business." "Really?" Oichi asks with a little light in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll talk to some people and put your name out there. I'm sure we can find you some work and with your paychecks you can start saving up for your own house. For now, you can come stay with us." Oichi smiled. "Wow, Hisagi. Thanks so much. I'd have to talk to Nel about it and please make sure it's okay with Momo and Kira. I don't want to impose." Hisagi nodded. "Alright then." A hint of red crossed his face. "Hey Oichi?" "Yes?" Hisagi cleared his throat. "Do you think…before you met Grimmjow and all…that me and you could have…" "Dated?" Oichi blurts out. "Yeah." Oichi smiled. "Well I can't say I didn't think about it. You're a really nice person and you've helped me through some tough times when I was going through everything but, I have Grimmjow in my heart and that won't change for a long time I hope." Hisagi sighs out in disappointment but then smiles. "I see. So, if only if I was a bit quicker than you could have been mine." Oichi smiles. "Sorry. I don't want to lead you on or anything." "It's fine. Unlike some, I like to make things clear between us. If I know I have no chance, then I'll let it be. I'll still be here to support you though." "Thank you Hisagi. I really don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for me."

* * *

A few days later, Grimmjow was being led to the visitation room. He sighed mentally. 'Who the hell is coming to see me now…' Once he was uncuffed he sat down and waited. He watched one of the guards open the door to let someone in. Grimmjow crossed his arms. 'It had better not be Nel again. Then again, I hope it is. That bitch just up and left. I still had more questions for her. I'll show her what's for.' He growled slightly until he saw who it was.

It was Oichi on a pair of crutches with her neck still bandage up. She was wearing a light blue sweater dress and black flats. Her ankle was in a cast and her hair had been cut to her shoulders now. The guard helped her sit down and laid her crutches to the side. Oichi smiled excitedly at Grimmjow and picked up the phone. Grimmjow was a little lost at words, seeing her come in on crutches and her neck. He grits his teeth. Oichi pouted at him and tapped the glass. Grimmjow signs and picks it up. "Hey." "Grimmjow! I missed you so much!" Oichi says happily. Grimmjow couldn't help but to smile. "Did you now?" Oichi nodded. She twirled her hair. "I think about you a lot you know." Grimmjow smirked as he felt the anger subside. "Oh? What do you think about?" "A lot of things. How you hold me at night after…you know." She blushes. Grimmjow laughs. "Dammit your so cute." Oichi giggles. "Thank you." She looks down. "I um. I guess Nel told you everything that happened?" Grimmjow leans back. "Yeah. Do you know who did it?" Oichi shook her head. "No, before I got out the hospital Toshiro came and asked me some questions. He said they got some evidence to who may have done it." She held up her hand. "He said something about me getting skin under my nail. Yuck." Grimmjow smirked. "That just means my woman fought back just like I showed her." Oichi rubbed her head. "Yeah, Though I don't remember most of it."

Grimmjow chuckled. "The important thing is that you made it out alive. That's all I care about for now." Oichi smiled. "Yeah, oh! I heard from Yumichika how well you have been doing. Like keeping out of trouble and stuff but I'm worried about all those guys who are trying to hurt you." She looks down sadly. "Why do they wanna hurt you so much." Grimmjow shook his head. "Don't worry about me babe. I'm way too strong to let those losers actually hurt me. The sooner I'm out of here the sooner I can have you in my arms." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee." Her face got redder. "A-Actually…I do have some news for you…something from Toshiro." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that?" Oichi twirled her hair. "Since you have been well behaved, he said starting this year…you can have c-conjugal visits." Grimmjow eyes widen and a wide grin came on his face. "Ho? Conjugal visits from my lovely woman? Just for behaving? Maybe this won't be so bad after all. There are some things I'd love to do to do you." He licked his lips making a shiver go down her spine. She turned her heated face from him. "I-I can't wait either, but you have to keep behaving okay?" Grimmjow chuckled and leans back in his chair. "Not an issue there. Are you going to wear something sexy for me?" Oichi nodded. "You gonna tell me what it is?" Oichi shook her head. "Such a damn tease. So, did he say what date?" Oichi shook her head. "No, even though it might start soon my ankle still needs about six to eight weeks to heal." "No biggie. I can easily work around that. Bring some straps." "Gah!? Straps? That sounds kinky…" "Kinky huh. Oh babe, you have yet to see the kinky side of me yet. Let me prove it to you right quick." He whispered something into the phone. Oichi's eyes grew wide and her face turned completely red. She hung up the phone out of instinct. Grimmjow laughed at this. It took a few moments before Oichi could calm down before she picked the phone back up. She cleared her throat. "S-So I know that date would be in February…or around that time." Grimmjow chuckled. "I hope you're ready for me babe."

Oichi rubbed her blushing face. "Oh. I'm moving out of Nel's place for now." "You are? Where are you going?" "Well, Hisagi offered me a room in the house with Momo and Kira and they are helping me get a better job. In fact, tomorrow morning I have a sit down with Byakuya and we are going over all the jobs I will be qualified for. I hope I get put with Hisagi's section. They seem the closest to what I want to do." Grimmjow frowned. "Try not to get to close to that bastard…" Oichi smiled. "Don't worry about him. We already settle the line between us." "Is that right?" "I told him that I plan to have you in my heart, hopefully for a long time." Grimmjow felt his face heat up a bit. Oichi giggled. "I can make you blush to I see." Grimmjow covered his face. "Oh, shut up." Oichi laughed.

Grimmjow and Oichi sat there for the next two hours talking. They didn't want it to end but atlas it was almost time for Grimmjow to head back to his cell. Oichi looked down a bit sadly until she noticed the necklace. Her face lit up. "Oh! You got my gift! I'm so happy you got it!" Grimmjow pulled it out. "Damn right I like it. It's got my son and my woman in it." Oichi smiled. "HeeHee." "How did you get this? Did you pull the money from your savings?" "No, I brought it with the money I earn from the bar." Grimmjow frowned. "The bar…" "Don't worry, Nel already grounded me from that job. It sucks because I was making very good tip money." Grimmjow sighed. "Your much better than that job babe and its much too dangerous since you don't even have a car to use. You can't rely on Nel and strawberry head all the time. I'm stuck in here worrying about you and I can't kill the bastard who put his hands on you." Oichi smiled. "I know which is why I didn't make such a fuss about it…If I can start my own shop then I would be able to finally get us a place to stay!" She smiled brightly. Grimmjow sighs. "Well I can't let you do all the work. As soon as I get out of here, I'll have to find a way to make up for all the time we lost together."

Ikkaku walked up behind him. "It's time to go Grimmjow." Grimmjow growls softly at him. "Hey, I spared you a few minutes but that's all I can give you, now move your ass." Grimmjow looks back at Oichi. "Well I can wait until February ain't that right?" Oichi blushed and nodded. "Yes, please be on your best behaver Grimmjow…I don't want you to lose your um…" She cleared her throat. "Conjugal visits…I'm not sure how much longer I can stand without you." Grimmjow chuckled. "Well then, I'll see you soon babe." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I can't wait."

* * *

Outside, Hisagi was waiting on Oichi. He was standing outside the car smoking when he saw a car ride pass him and park further down. Hisagi raised his eyebrow at the car. It gave him a very weird vibe, but he ignored it for now.

Oichi sighs as she came out. It was a bit difficult to get use to walking with crutches. She saw Hisagi and maneuvered herself over until someone walked in front of her. She stopped and frowned. "Excuse me, can you…" She looked up to see Ulquiorra looking down at her with a blank expression. Her eyes widen, and a sudden chill ran up and down her spin. Ulquiorra eyes locked with her. His blank expression felt like a void that was sucking her in. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as she dropped her crutches. She ended up falling back until Ulquiorra reached out and grabbed her by her waist. He pulled her close to him, without saying a word to her. Every nerve in Oichi's body felt like it was screaming for her to get away from him. She felt a horrible pain in her head like it was trying to remind her of something. Tears come to the corner of her eyes and shocking her own self she just started to scream, pushing Ulquiorra away from her. She didn't know why but she wanted to get away from him. She needed to get away from him now!

Her screaming caught the ears of Hisagi and a few police officers that were coming from outside. They quickly rush to her aid. Hisagi reached her first and tore Ulquiorra away from her. "Get your hands off of her!" He yelled pulled Oichi into his arms. She clinged to him for dear life with tears running down her cheeks. The police officers walked up to Ulquiorra. "We are going to ask you to leave now unless you wish to be arrested." Ulquiorra gave them the same blank look but it was unsettling to the officers. So unsettling that the officers reached for their guns. Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Oichi until a few more officers came out ready to take him down. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on Oichi. Hisagi glared at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now. This is your last warning." Ulquiorra let out soft 'huff' and walked off to the car that Hisagi saw pull up earlier. They watched as he got in the car and it drove off.

Hisagi kept his frown on his face. He remembered the license plate number. Once he got Oichi settle down he was going to look up those plate. He looked down to see Oichi still in tears, shaking. The officers walked over to them. "Hisagi sir, would you like us to call someone to pick her up?" "No, I'll take her home." He picked Oichi up bridal style. Another office picked her crutches up and carried them to the car. Hisagi sighed mentally. He could feel Oichi shaking in her grip.

Nnoitra was laughing his ass off in the car. "That. Was. Fucking. PRICELES!" He tossed his head to the side and laughed more. "She's completely frightened of you and you didn't even have to say one damn word! Shit man what the fuck did you do to her?" Ulquiorra said nothing as he looked out the window. Nnoitra laughed more. "Hell, whatever you did though you might want to keep your distance for now. That chick is in with most of the police forces over there. If you're not too careful you can fuck up and get yourself locked up with Grimmjow and we can't have that, now can we?" Ulquiorra stayed silent. He rubbed his cheek where he had a light cut mark. "That woman…nothing but trash as I said." Nnoitra chuckled. "Considering your uping your stalking game I don't think you can say that. I'm sure you got enough pictures of her in your personal shrine. I wonder how Grimmjow would feel about that haha." Ulquiorra ignored him and looked out the window with a blank look. The look of Oichi's terrified face, her body shaking in his grip, the fear that overtook her body so much that she ended up screaming bloody murder. Ulquiorra felt something stirring inside him. Something strange. He placed a hand on his chest. Was he enjoying this? His arms had goosebumps on them. Was he getting excited with the events that just happened? These feelings confused him. He glanced over at Nnoitra was talking and laughing to himself. There was no way he would be able to give the answers to these questions. Ulquiorra looked back out the window and eyes the cut in the reflection. 'That woman…maybe she's not trash after all…for now at least…' He says to himself.

Hisagi had brought Oichi to the shared house. He helped her into the house and led her to the spare room. It was covered in light pink wallpaper. The bed was covered in dark pink and white comforter. Not much was in the room other than the dressers, a lamp, a closet and a personal bathroom. Hisagi helped Oichi to the bed. She turned on her side and held herself as she curled into a ball slightly sniffing. She could feel herself shaking so she held herself tighter. She bit her lip confused on why she acted like that. She rubbed her head. "My head…it hurts…" Hisagi rubbed her back. "I called Nel and Ichigo. They should be over here soon. I'll go get you something for your head alright?" Oichi nodded.

* * *

At the café, Momo sighed as she cleaned the tables. For once they were kind of busy. Not as busy as she wanted but busy enough to stay moving around. Kira was leaning back on the counter. He had headphones in one of his ears. The does open and Rangiku, Iba, Nanao, Isane, and Nemu walked in. Momo perked up a bit. "Hey guys! Are you on your breaks?" They all took a seat at the counter. Rangiku rubbed the counter and frowned to see the dust on her finger. "Looks like you guys are slacking." Kira handed them a menu. "It's not like we don't care or anything…between doing ridiculous crap and running errands everywhere it's hard for us to do anything." Kira shook his head. "It feels like I'm not doing anything other than my regular job. I'm thinking about quitting. I was offered to do this job so that I can try a different environment but if I'm going to be doing the same thing, I do for the company why should I bother being here." Momo sighs and leans on the counter while Kira went to the back to get drinks. "I'm with Kira on this…we do nothing all day but cater to Luppi…he doesn't even work! Most of the workers quit, Nel is quitting, I don't want to be on this sinking ship."

Iba crossed his arm. "Now Momo you know you cannot quit this job. Not without the hearsay of Shunsui or Jushiro. You have to stay here, per orders, and see this through even though we all know this café is going to go down in flames." Rangiku nudged. "Oh, forget the rules for once! We all know that this place was going to die out once Oichi got fired. Hell, once we learned Luppi was going to be running it we all knew that this place was no longer use to either side."

Isane looked down a bit sadly. "That's all true but, it sucks that Oichi had to be in the middle of this." Nanao pushed her glasses up. "Well if she would have simply dropped that man, she would still at least have a job here…" Rangiku frowned at her and then laughed. "Oh, Nanao only you could say something like that. Someone who never experience love nor had a man in her life will never understand." Nanao frowned and a slight pink tint of blush appeared on her face. "F-For your information, I have many lovers in over the years! However, I would never sacrifice my job for them." Nemu looked at her. "From my understanding…unless you were truly in love with one of your so called 'many lovers' then you would never understand the actions that Oichi took." She opened a small notebook and started to read. "Studies show that love is like a force of nature. Something that can't be commanded, demanded, or taken away. We cannot dictate how, when, and where love expresses itself. Love strikes like lighting and is unpredictable and irrefutable…What is that saying…people do the strangest thing for love? I think it was?"

Momo stood up. "Yeah, all that mumble jumbo that Nemu just said. I think Oichi and Grimmjow make a cute couple! They both show a lot of love for each other and so much trust. I think what Oichi did was brave. Just think about it. If she would have turned her back on Grimmjow then don't you think Luppi and those other goons will hold it over her head every day? It would make her feel horrible!" Nanao sighed. "I guess so…when you put it that way…I just don't think it was smart but as you said I may have lovers, but I've never been truly in love…" Rangiku chuckled. "While I agree with that the ladies are saying I really don't think you have a lot of lovers." Nanao blushed. "I-I have to!" "I mean with that small chest and flat waist line I don't think you can even catch a man looking your way!" Rangiku says laughing. Nanao face turned red and she slammed her hand on the counter. Before she could send an insult. Kira came back with drinks, but he had a frown on his face.

Behind him was Luppi with a smirk on his face. "Welcome dearest customers I hope you are enjoying yourself in my shop." Momo sighed mentally. Luppi chuckled and looked at them. "I hope you all are enjoying yourself. Now if you will excuse me, I will be upstairs in my office 'interviewing' some new employees." He licked his lips and walked off chuckling to himself. Iba shivered. "Ugh…something is wrong with that guy…" Kira passed out the drinks. "Yeah, he's been doing nothing but interviewing men to work here and the few who do either quit or just put up with it at this point."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and then they lit up. "Hey! How about this weekend we get Oichi and take her shopping!" They looked at her. "A girl's weekend out! The girl needs it you know. Fresh clothes, make up, girly things and some fresh air. Me, Momo, Orihime, and Oichi!" "What about Nel?" Rangiku frowned. "No way, girls' day out only. If Nel comes she would have to bring Grayson. I think Oichi needs a break from them both. Besides I see Oichi with Grayson all the time before that incident. Nel can handle Grayson for one weekend without Oichi. She has before, and she can again. I'm sure she will understand. She should get a clue that Oichi needs a break from all of this." Rangiku was waving her hand around. "So, its settled! We are going to the mall Saturday morning to shop!" Momo shook her head. "Rangiku…that's all good and all but Oichi doesn't really have a lot of funds these days. I don't think she would come just to window shop or to watch you come and go with a lot of bags." Rangiku laughed. "It will be fine. We will bring Hisagi with us! He's really rolling the sack and it's not like he will spend it on anything. I bet he would love to spend on all the woman he likes." Momo and Kira frowned. "I think that would be even worse. You know how Oichi hates handout and then you gotta remember how Grimmjow would feel about it…learning that Hisagi, another man, brought clothes for his chick would send him flying into a fit of rage." Rangiku waved her hands and groans out. "Details, Details, fine if it bugs you guys so much, I'll just convince Hisagi to give me the money and I'll use to spend on Oichi. Is that better?" Momo nodded. "I suppose so…" "Come on Momo, where is that spirit you always show! This is going to be a great weekend for us girls!" Rangiku says smiling.

* * *

Oichi was laying on the bed thinking, she had called both Ichigo and Nel and asked them not to come. She just wanted some rest and them worrying about her would make her more frustrated now. Hisagi had left to go to work but he had some officers posted outside to make sure no one suspicious would roll up. Oichi turned on her side and sighed. 'Why did I act that way when I saw Ulquiorra?' She placed her hands around her neck. 'My body was trying to tear away from him the moment he touched me.' She placed a hand on her head. 'What is it that I can't freaking remember!' She slammed her eyes shut trying to force herself to remember but, all she did was give herself another painful headache. She sat up. "Dammit it all! Why can't remember anything!"

There was knock on the door. Her body tensed up. Hisagi was at work, Momo and Kira wouldn't be home until late and if that was Ichigo or Nel they would have busted through the door. She bit her lip and said nothing. There was another knock. "Ms. Yamamoto are you in here?" She heard Jushiro's voice. She breathes out easily. "C-Come in…" She says. The door open and Jushiro opened the door with a gift basket and folder in his hand. He smiled at Oichi. "Forgive me. It seems I have scared you. I heard from the officers outside. Are you alright?" Oichi rubbed her arm. "Yes, I'm okay." Jushiro walked to her and placed the gift basket on the table next to the bed. "I was riding by through the area looking for you." "Looking for me?" "Yes, You your interview with us in the morning. I simply wished to go over with you the different jobs that we do in detail. So that you can gain more insight on what you wish to do. With your skills you can almost do any job you'd like. Plus, I also figured after what happened you need something else on your mind."

Oichi sat up. "Wow. Do you do this for all of the people you guys look for?" Jushiro chuckled. "We do it for those who are promising." He opened the folder. "So, let's start with the first division, shall we?" "Of course, but before we start, wouldn't Byakuya go over these things with me?" "No, he will only give you the options of that jobs you will be qualified for. I want you to see what you are coming into. Explain the jobs you may be more interested in and it will give you something to think about." Oichi nods. "Okay, I understand."

Jushiro nodded and pulled out a list. "Now, the first division as most know, is run by the founder and owner of the Soul Society Prevention Center, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He oversees over seeing any and all business throughout the Center. He also has the final say in the hiring process. He goes over who will be hired, replaced, or moved to a different division. Under him is Chojiro Sasakibe a very loyal man who helps Genryusai with various jobs within the division. Most of the people who work here are consider as model workers with a lot of leadership goals. Those who work here have either already been to the top or about to take that next step into being at the top." He handed Oichi the paper for her to look over. "On there are also the work uniforms you will have to wear. The colors of the division are deep purple, and you will be given a pass with their insignia on it which is a Chrysanthemums. It will let others know which division you are with." "I see…it looks like it would be hard to get here…"

Jushiro pulled out three papers. Now I don't really need to get into a lot of detail with these divisions. The second division, our task force and main military unit, that is run by Sui-Feng, the 9th division, our police force, that is run by Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the 11th division, who runs and looks after the prisons, that is run by Kenpachi Zaraki. All deal with our military forces. Your mother for an example, though she may be with a different branch of military she is still considered a part of our forces." Oichi's eyes widen. "She is? I mean, mama has been overseas for a very long time. I didn't know she was with you guys." Jushiro chuckled. "Yes, your mother has a spot on each of the divisions. She coordinates with Sui-Feng from across the seas and gives detail of what's going on. When she's here on leave she works with Hitsugaya as an investigator and then her first job is with Kenpachi Zaraki and she worked the prison alongside him. I don't think you are cut out for these jobs, so I will let you review them for yourself." He handed her the papers. Oichi quickly shifted through the paper. "Oh my…I never knew mama was so close to you guys. She's never said anything about it before…wait…is that how you knew my dad? From her?" Jushiro nodded. "Yes, it's thanks to her that we even know his name. Your father is quite cunning." Oichi sighs. "Is that right…"

"Let's move on to the jobs you would be more interested in. Now you may be placed in the third division as a start before they place you anywhere else. Third division is currently still looking for a head boss there. No one has really stepped up just yet so maybe that's something you can look forward to doing. You gain many connections. This division oversees Errand Services. They are also couriers and assign you to do simple basic jobs such as picking things up, delivering messages, and things like that. A fairy easy job for most who are looking for extra money here and there. That is why Kira works at the café. The color of their work uniform is Spring green and their insignia is Marigold. I suggest you stop by their quarters and pick up some side jobs to make extra money on the side." He handed Oichi the paper. "Thank you! I will take you up on that offer."

"The fourth division is our medical division. Its run by Unohana Retsu. This division is basically like our own personal hospital really. Unohana is quite the amazing doctor and is very knowledge with the medical field. Once you start working with us then you will be able to visit her as many times you like." He handed her the paper. Oichi looked it over and her eyes lit up a bit. "Hey, it says I can sell herbs here!" Jushiro nodded. "Yes, it would be helpful to have more herbs from here to there. Do you think you could help in that department?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, actually. My home grows a lot of rare herbs here and there. I can ask my sisters to bring some when they come visit. I'm sure they will be of us to you." Jushiro chuckled. "I see. Then yes, please visit the 4th division and speak with her. I'm sure she will welcome the help."

As the hours passed Oichi and Jushiro got lost in conversations about the rest of the divisions. Oichi asked for more details on Hisagi's division more than anything. He had only told her the basic of things. She learned that he oversaw their publishing and editing department. They made the newspapers and magazines. His division also oversaw arts, culture, and clothing services and even sold the items on their website. Something Oichi was already doing with her own items. Oichi's eyes were sparkling, making Jushiro laugh cheerfully. "I see you have some fighting spirit back. You are quite excited." Oichi smiled. "Hisagi's division is what I would like to work in! I would love to get back into fashion and Kira's division is good for extra jobs and then I can make some extra money on the side by giving herbs to the 4th division. Other than being able to see Grimmjow a bit more this is really like the best news I've heard in a while! I can't help but to be a little excited." Jushiro smiled and pats her head. "You are quite a fascinating woman." He handed her the folder. "You can keep these and look them over for your interview in the morning. I look forward to seeing you around and don't push yourself to hard okay?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you so much for doing this. I feel like I can finally get a hold of a good start now." Jushiro nodded. "It's a sham to see your talents go to waste. We take very good care of our workers and if you play your cards right you might climb the ranks faster than you think." He waved good bye to her and was on his way.

Oichi smiled and looked down at the folder. She then reached over to grab her phone. "I need to contact Flo or Izzy before they make a play to move down here. I hope Granny lets them bring some herbs." Before she could dial anything her phone rung. She looks at it to see that her father was calling. She frowned but then sighed as she answered the phone. "Hello papa…" "Hello peanut, are you busy?" Oichi looked at her ankle. "No, not really." "Good there is some things I would like to talk to you about. I know you hate being left out of the loop on these types of things so please listen closely. Though no matter what I say…." "You are going to do what you want anyways…" Oichi says finishing his sentence. "I got it papa. So, you can tell me."

* * *

The next morning, Oichi was up bright and early. She had taken her shower and done her hair. Now that it was short it was a bit easier to take care off. She was thinking about dying it all purple. Since she didn't have much clothes anymore, she was wearing something she borrowed from Momo. A gray and black retro chic lapel tunic dress. Since it was Momo's it was a bit of a tight fit. It showed more of her curves then she wanted to. She was thankful that the top stretched out or her boobs would be popping out. She didn't want to walk into Byakuya's office like that. She wanted to look as professional as possible. She looked herself over before she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She says. The door open and Hisagi walked in with his causal work clothes on. His eyes widen as he looked Oichi up and down. "Do you think I should wear makeup?" Oichi asked looked at her face. "No, you look more beautiful without makeup." Hisagi says. Oichi smiled. "If you say so." She grabs her lip balm and Chapstick and placed it on her lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Hisagi says grabbing her purse. Oichi grabbed her crutches. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go? I mean I'm on crutches. Not very professional you know." Hisagi nodded. "It's fine Mr. Kuchiki is aware of what happened. Come on let's go."

Oichi slipped her one foot into her black flats and made sure her cast was on steady and followed Hisagi out the room where she ran into Momo. "Man, that dress fits you well! You can keep it if you like." She says. "Oh no, I couldn't do that Momo. I just would like borrow it for today." Momo smiled. "Consider it as a gift then. Good luck in your interview, not that you need it." Oichi smiled and noticed a hicky on her neck. She smirked. "Good luck with your guest this morning but I'm sure you don't need it." Momo blushed madly as Oichi laughed.

In the car now, Oichi took deep breath as Hisagi drove. Now that she thought about it, she has never been to the center before. Due to work she's never had the chance to go. She's never brought Renji lunch there, she'd asked someone to take it for her. There was a time when Renji asked her to come with him, but she said no. She didn't even know anyone else who worked alongside Renji. She sighed. 'May I wasn't a good girlfriend to Renji…' She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No matter, the past is the past. I have to focus on this interview.'

It didn't take long for them to come across the border line of Karakura City. Past this point Oichi was in uncharted territory. She looked over to the right and saw a very large structure with a tall building in the middle. The town surrounding the structure, looked a little loose for wear but there was a bit of construction going on. There was also a large fence that went around the area. "That's Las Noches. Where Grimmjow use to work at. They control the right side of the city…nothing but trouble makers over there…" Oichi frowned. They drove a little more before Oichi saw a large gate. Her eyes widen a bit. "Whoa…" Hisagi chuckled and this is the Seireitei. Hisagi drove up the gate and stopped in a line where cars were waiting to go in. At the front there was a check in gate. "You can't get in or out with this." He held up his badge. "There are also four gates to get into. This one is closest to the city. It's always best to come an hour early so you can get here in time."

Three minutes later Hisagi pulled up and showed the gatekeeper his card. The gatekeeper looked at Oichi. "And what about her Sir?" "She's with me. We will stop by and get her a visitor past." "Of course, sir, enjoy your day." Hisagi nodded and drove through the gate. Oichi looked around. "Wow! It's like a whole other city here!" Hisagi nodded. "Yes, something like that. The road we are on is the main road. It links to the gate to the first division living quarters. Up here at the crossing though is where you would spit to the different divisions. Each division is in a section of it's on with living quarters. There are also academy's here for those who wish to return to school. I'll give you the tour later but first let's get you to the sixth division section." Oichi nodded as she took in the scene.

* * *

Minutes later, Hisagi pulled up to a large building and followed a line of cars to the back where the parking was. Once he found a spot, he helped Oichi out the car. "Thank you for doing this Hisagi." "Think nothing of it. Come on, let's go. You have to go upstairs to the top where Mr. Kuchiki's office is." Oichi nodded and they walked around to the main doors along with a few other employees. While focusing on not falling Oichi noticed some of the employees were looking at her. She ignored them as she and Hisagi made it to the door. "E-Excuse me." Oichi and Hisagi stopped to see a young man with black hair and grey eyes. He had a tattoo above his left eye and his hair was parted on the left and fans out at the tips. On the left side of his head, three RCA cables were tied to his hair. He was wearing A light blue shirt and black slacks. "Are you Oichi Yamamoto?" "Yes, I am, do I know you?" The young man smiled. "My name is Rikichi. Renji sent me here to assist you." Oichi frowned. "Renji did?" "Yes, he said he didn't want you to hurt yourself trying to make it to the office." "I'm fine. Hisagi is helping me." Oichi says as she goes to walk up the stairs.

"Forgive me for being pushy but, I was order to bring you to Renji's office." Oichi frowned and then glanced back a bit to see employees staring at her. Hisagi frowned at this. "She said she was fine. You can tell Renji that I am assisting her. She is going to your boss not him and that's that." "No, it's okay." Oichi says. Hisagi looked at her. "I'll be fine Hisagi. Plus, you must get to work too right? I'll call you when I am done okay?" Hisagi sighed. "Alright." He handed Rikichi her purse. "If he tries anything you let me know right away understand." Oichi nodded.

Rikichi smiled. "This way Ms. Yamamoto." Oichi nodded and walked after him. Inside the building was many doors. Looking into one Oichi could see that in some of the rooms were just a large office for a section of people. She followed Rikichi past the main desk and into the elevator. There were 4 buttons on it. Rikichi picked the 3rd one and the door closed. Oichi sighed mentally. 'What the hell could he want…I really don't want to see his face right before my interview. I'd rather have Hisagi, but I didn't want to make a scene…and why were all those people looking at me? It's not like they have seen me before.'

Oichi was a bit lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the elevator had come to a stop. Out the corner of her eye she saw Rikichi move forward so, without looking she did the same. However, she ended up bumping into someone. She gasps as she loses her grip on her crutches. She fell back into the elevator and it didn't help that whoever she ran into fell on top of her. She felt pain from her ankle. "Ow!" She hissed out. The person she ran into was a rather large man who had loads of paper in his hand that had went scattering everywhere. He was in a panic and trying to move. His foot hit her ankle causing her to cry out in pain again. Rikichi frowned and tried to move the man. "Get off her bubba! You're hurting her!" "M-My apologizes!" The man said trying to move. Suddenly the man was grabbed by the back of his shirt and tossed back. "You damn fool! What the hell are you doing!?" Oichi sit up and reached for her ankle. Rikichi went to her. "Ms. Yamamoto, your ankle." Oichi held back her tears as she reached for her crutches. "Oichi!?" Oichi looked up to see Renji with a worried look.

"He dropped down and picked her up bridal style. "Renji!? Put me down!" Oichi says. "Rikichi grabbed her crutches and follow me now!" Renji says rushing to his office. "Renji stop! I can walk on my own." Oichi says as she saw people looking at them. "Like hell you can." He stopped and looked Bubba, the man that had fell on Oichi. "You, stay after work hours." Bubba shivered and nodded as Renji and Rikichi went to his office.

Rikichi closed the door behind him. "I'll contact Mr. Kuchiki sir." Renji nodded as Rikichi went to his desk phone. Renji placed Oichi down on the couch. "Renji…" Renji kneeled and took the cast off her ankle. "I'm only going to look. I won't do anything else." They both looked to see her ankle swelling up in the bandages. Renji frowned and sighed. "That idiot…I told him a million times to watch where he is going." "It wasn't his fault. I ran into him." Oichi says. "It doesn't matter. The guy had a stack of papers up to here and is always running into someone. It happens a million times!" Oichi sighed and tensed up as Renji placed her case back on. "I need to get you to the fourth division." "I'm fine. Just give me my crutches. I need to get to my interview." Renji frowned. "Your wellbeing is a bit more important than an interview." "Say the man with an income and his own place over his head…" Oichi mumbles. "I will go to the doctor after my interview." Renji sighed. "Your so damn stubborn." Oichi felt a little anger rise in her. "Well isn't that one of the things you hate about me." Renji frowned. "Oichi I didn't mean it like that." Oichi pushed him away and grabbed her crutches. "Look, I thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Besides I do not want any rumors spreading about me because of your so-called heroic act." She stands up on her crutches and ignored her now throbbing ankle. "Good bye Renji. I have an interview to get to." Renji stood up and blocked her way. "Oichi wait, there is something I also wanted to talk about."

"I don't want to hear whatever you have to say Renji." Oichi says. "I shouldn't have even come here but I didn't want to make a scene outside." Renji didn't move. "Oichi…I just want to wish you good luck." "Say what?" Oichi asked and raised her eyebrow. Renji rubbed his head. "I wanted to wish you good luck and…I hope that you end up working with us. There is an opening here as a secretary and it would be perfect for you. I can put in a word for you later." Oichi looked down. "I see…thank you then but I would prefer not to work so close to you." Renji frowned and reached up and cupped her face. "Oichi, I did a terrible thing to you and I just want to make it up to you. I want to help you get back on your feet so if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask." Oichi frowned and pushed his hand away. "Thank you but I have been managing just fine without your help. Focus on your new family and I'll focus on my life okay?" Renji frowned.

The door to his office opened and Byakuya walked in with a young woman wearing a nurse uniform. Renji quickly stepped away from Oichi. "Sir!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him and then looked at Oichi. She was adjusting herself on her crutches. "Ms. Yamamoto." Oichi looked at Byakuya. "Your ankle needs to be looked at. While that happens, we will do the interview here." "Yes, of course, if that's fine with you Sir." Oichi says.

Byakuya sat at Renji's des and Renji stood beside him. Oichi was sitting in the seat in front of the desk while the nurse took care of her ankle. Oichi grips her hands and she fights through the pain of her ankle being touched. Byakuya studied her expression before opening a folder. "Oichi Tamiko Yamamoto. Age 25, Birth day July 22nd, The second oldest of four. Mother is in the military and father…well his activities are still a little unknown to us. You had a degree in arts and fashion. You worked in the café since your high school years and also had done many side jobs during the summer, is that correct?" "Yes sir." Oichi says as she tensed up from the nurse rebandaging her ankle. "You have the experience in management and you do have a great leadership skills." He flipped over the paper in the folder. "There are many jobs you can do here and 9th division and the 13th division has made a request to have you employed with them. I'm sure you understand what each division does correct?" "Yes sir." "Then tell me which division you wish to be with and why."

Oichi closed her eyes as she held in a yelp. The nurse had finished with her ankle and was placing it back in its cask. "Sorry about that dear. Make sure you stay off your ankle and please be more careful." Oichi nodded and sighed out. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and took her leave. Oichi opened her eyes and smiled. "I think the 9th division will work for me perfectly sir. As you said I do have a degree in both fashion and arts. I have great skills when it comes to fashion. I've already sold many items on my sister's website as a side job. The 9th division will help me further and approve on my own skills no matter which part I work on. I look forward to learning anything that may one day further my goal in opening a fashion shop." Byakuya was writing something down. "I see and say if we placed you in publishing department. How would you feel about that?" Oichi kept her smile. "I would not mind that at all. The publishing department would be able to show me how to get my products out to the world." Byakuya hums to himself. "I see…are you only seeking to be in the 9th division?" "While I do prefer if I could work in the 9th division I wouldn't mind working in the 3rd division or even the 7th and the 5th I see them all as good opportunities for me."

Byakuya nodded. "…and what if you were placed in this division? Would that be an issue?" Renji's eyes widen and tensed up a bit looking at Oichi who kept her smile. "No sir it will not. If I were hired here, I could learn about the hiring process for when I open my own store." Byakuya leans back. "Mmm hmm…" He closed his eyes and then open them. "I see. I have heard all I needed to hear. You will receive a call next week on where you will be located. You will also have the option of living in the living quarters to where ever you have been assigned. For now, Renji will take you to the 1st division office to get you a temporary pass until we figure out where to place you. Are there any questions?" Oichi nodded. "Yes sir, even though I am not hired can I still do side jobs with the 3rd division?" Byakuya nodded. "Yes, Renji will take you there after you get your pass. Once you are called back here you will get your photo taken and a brand-new pass." He stood up and walked over to her and reached his hand out. Oichi took it. "I look forward to having you join the center. If you play your cards right, you may be able to reach high levels." Oichi held back a giggle from hearing the same words that Jushiro told her. "Thank you for the opportunity sir!" Byakuya looked back at Renji. "You know what to do, no games, understand?" Renji nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Around 1pm, Oichi was sitting outside the 9th division quarters waiting on Hisagi. She looked at her temp pass and smiled. "I feel really good about this haha." She then looked at the paper she got from Kira. It was a list of stay at home jobs she could do to make extra money. She then looked down at her ankle. She went to get it checked out with Renji. It wasn't damaged any further, but it was recommended to her once again to just take it easy and relax. That was something she couldn't afford to do. There were many things she wanted to do, and one was to finally get her own place. She didn't need anything big. A small one- or two-bedroom apartment would be enough for her and Grimmjow when he got out but then by then she would have enough to get something bigger. She sighs and leans back on the bench she was sitting on. "Let's try not to overwhelm yourself right now Oichi. First you have to get this job and save up money then you move on to the next agenda. One step at a time. You can't crash and burn before everything starts…" She closes her eyes as she talks out loud to herself.

"It's cute when you talk out loud to yourself." Oichi frowned and opened her eyes to see Renji walking up to her. "What do you want Renji?" She asked flatly. "I came to see if you left yet. Hisagi usually has a lot on his plate and sometimes work later in the evening. I'm on my way to lunch so I can drop you off at the house." "I'm fine Renji. You have helped me enough today." Renji frowned. "Don't be stubborn. You can't stay out here and wait late into the evening. At least go inside and wait for him." "You don't think I tried?" She held up the pass. "They lady at the desk said I couldn't wait inside for him because the pass is just a temp pass or something like that." Renji rolled his eyes. "Of course, it is…then no choice. You either come with me now or I'll go in there and make a scene and I know how much you hate making a scene for no reason." He says smirking. Oichi sighed loudly. "Why won't you leave me alone?" "The last time you were left alone you got hurt. I'm not about to do the same thing here especially when you don't know where you are. Now come on." He reached out to take her hand.

Oichi by passed it and grabbed her crutches. "Fine…whatever…" Oichi says. Reni sighs and follows her. They reached the parking lot behind the building. Renji opened the door for her and she slid in with her purse in her lap and crutches on the side. Renji closed the door and she pulled her phone out her purse. She had to text Hisagi or else he would freak out. She couldn't have that. Renji got in on the driver side, started the car, and pulled out. The ride was silent, other Oichi's phone while she texted. "Did you want to stop and get anything to eat?" "No." Oichi says. "Did you need anything before you go back to the house?" "No." Oichi says. Renji tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel. "Have…you been visiting Grimmjow lately?" "Renji, please… just take me home. You don't have to force yourself to talk to me." Oichi says not looking up from her phone.

Renji frowned. "How much do you hate me?" Oichi looked up from her phone. "The question is what do you want from me?" Renji glanced at her. "You told me to move on and get over it. That is what I've been trying to do. Every time I try you do your best to wiggle your way back into my life. You have your life with Rukia. I am trying to have a life with Grimmjow." "No, you are being used by that man." "Oh my Gosh…if anyone has been trying to use me it is you!" Oichi says. "Me!? What did I do!?" Oichi looked at him. "Don't play me for a fool again Renji! Rukia has already told me everything I needed to hear! You…" Oichi stopped herself. She took a deep breath. "You know what…forget it. Just drive me home please." Oichi says leaning back in the chair. This always happened. Every time they run into each other alone. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. All that was going to happen is that he would bring up something from the past and it will get her in her feelings. "Oichi don't do that. Talk to me." Renji says in a pleading voice. Oichi ignored him and looked at the window. Renji frowned as the car went silent again.

Renji pulled up to the house. He was about to get out and help her out but Oichi opened the door and got out herself. "Thank you." She says before closing the door. She walked towards the door when Renji got out the car. "Oichi do you…" Oichi was silent as she made it to the door. She unlocked it and without looking back at him she closed it. Renji frowned and looked down a bit hurt. He rubbed his chest a bit. "Oichi…what can I do to make you forgive me…" He sat in his car a bit longer before finally leaving.

* * *

On January 6th, a Saturday. Oichi was sleeping in her room. There was a knock on the door and it open. Momo popped her head in and giggled at the sleeping Oichi. It was almost 9am and they were going shopping today. Last night they had went out to eat and she had a little much to drink. They all did really except Orihime who was just eating away strangely. Oichi was telling them about her ride home with Renji the other day. Rangiku offered to kill him which made them all burst out into a drunken laugh.

Momo walked to Oichi and shook her shoulder. "Oichi it's time to get up." Oichi stirs a little but turns over. "5 more minutes…" "No can-do sleepy head. Rangiku wants us up right away. We have a lot to shop to do you know. Oichi yawns and sits up rubbing her eyes. Momo giggled at her massive bed head. "You still have to pick something cute for when you see Grimmjow." Oichi eyes snapped open. "I thought that would get you so come on. Rangiku can be quite pushy."

Around 11am Oichi, Momo, and Orihime were at the mall waiting on Rangiku who was a hour late. Oichi was wearing a black zipper front, stripped hem sheath dress with black flats. Momo was wearing a pleated button detail flare sleeve red blouse with blue skinny jeans and flats. Orihime was wearing a light jean button shirt, a fitted black skirt that went down to her knees and black flats. Momo and Oichi were watching Orihime eat quite a big meal. Oichi couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. "You have been eating a lot lately Orihime." Momo says. Orihime stopped and looked down. "O-Oh have I? I never noticed." Oichi smiled. "Have you been feeling okay?" Orihime looked down at her food. "I've been feeling a bit of sick lately, but I don't think there is anything wrong." Momo eyes widen. "I see…"

"Helloooo ladies!" They turned around to see Rangiku walking towards them. She was wearing a plain low-cut black shirt and pink skinny jeans and black heels. Her clothes fit her body smug causing a few men to stop and look her up and down. Rangiku brushed her hair back and chuckled as she blew them a kiss. "Sorry I'm late girls I had to go pick up the boys." She pointed back to Hisagi, Kira, and Iba all in their work clothes. Oichi smiled and waved at them. "Sorry for this you guys. I'm sure you must have a lot of work to handle." Hisagi smiled. "No need to say sorry Oichi. Just go wild and enjoy yourself. We are here to hold the bags and keep the leachers off your back."

Momo stood up. "Well then! Let's get this show on the road! Oichi we should get your hair done to while we are here!" Rangiku nodded. "I agree, your split ends are killing me over here. I would have liked for Nel to have done a better job." Orihime smiled and nodded in agreement with a mouth full of food. The girls looked at her as she stuffed more food in. "Slow down Orihime. The food isn't going anywhere." Rangiku says. Orihime sips on her drink and sighs out. "It's just really good for some reason. Sorry. I'm ready to go!" Oichi giggled as they got up and headed to the first store.

* * *

At the prison Grimmjow was being led to the visiting area. Someone was there to speak to him. 'What's with everyone wanting to talk to me. I was in the middle of a great nap to.' Grimmjow says to himself as he is led to his seat. He looked at the glass and his eyes went widen in confusion and shock, but he then narrowed them a bit deadly. In front of him was Dante, Oichi's father. He was wearing a very nice dark blue suit. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a pair of glasses. He picked up the phone and so did Grimmjow. "Those clothes fit you boy." He says. Grimmjow frowned. "What do you want." "To talk." "About?" Dante leans back. "I'd like to offer you a job." Grimmjow gave him a blank look. "I refuse." Dante chuckle. "You don't even know what I am offering you." "True but I know enough about you. After I get out of this place, I am done doing anyone else dirty work." "I see…so what if I told you that I could get you out of here earlier than planned." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "You can do that?" "I can however, I don't do things for free. If I get you out of here, then you have to work for me for the 15 years you were suppose do in here." Grimmjow looked down. "Think about it carefully. I will only offer this once. You can get back to Oichi and start your life over again. All you must do is do a few jobs for me every now and then and I'll pay you. Simple no?" Grimmjow sat back and thought about it. He really wanted to get out of here as quick as possible but at what cost. He looked at Dante who smirked. "So, my boy, what will it be?"

* * *

At the mall, by the time 2pm came around, Oichi and Orihime were sitting outside a makeup store where Rangiku and Momo were in looking at the ongoing sell. They had been to plenty of the stores already and Iba and Kira were taking the bags to the car. Hisagi was at the food court getting Orihime something to eat. At the moment Orihime was eating a very large pretzel. Oichi was watching her and looked down at her stomach. "Orihime? Have you been the doctor yet?" Orihime stopped eating and looked at her. She then looked down. "No…not yet…" "Mmhmm have you taken tests?" "I have…" "Ichigo knows?" Orihime shook her head. "I haven't told him yet." Oichi leans back. "Why not?" Orihime looks at her with a sadden face. "What if he doesn't want it? I mean there is a lot of stuff going on and even though we were careful I still ended up like this." She tears up. "He is still dealing with his feelings for you and…" "Whoa there…" Oichi says. Orihime sniffs.

"First off, whatever feelings Ichigo has for me should be long gone and buried. Ichigo isn't an idiot okay? Unlike some people he knows when it's time to move on and he now has you. Secondly, Ichigo isn't so cold hearted to not want this child with you Orihime. You and I both know that he is a great guy and he will do anything to protect and provide for his family. There is always going to be a lot of stuff going on and even if you were being careful there is that saying that it only takes one time." She moves closer to Orihime and pokes her tummy. "You and Ichigo's love have made something special. You should be happy not trying to hide it from him." Orihime wipes her eyes. "You think so?" Oichi nods. "I do. Trust me. When you get home, sit him down and talk to him. Tell him about your fears, your thoughts on the matter, everything that is on your mind and I promise you that you will not be disappointed." Oichi wraps her arms around Orihime. "I'm happy for the both of you and while I might not have much on me right now, if you need anything or need someone to smack Ichigo through the wall you let me know okay?" Orihime giggles. "Okay. Thank you Oichi."

Rangiku and Momo walked out the store to see them hugging. "Aw, did she finally fess up about her being pregnant?" Rangiku says laughing. Oichi smiled. "Somewhat, she was more scared to tell Ichigo then me." Momo gasps then pouted. "Ichigo will love this baby with all his heart. No doubt about that." Oichi nodded in agreement. "That's what I told her but now that we have that out of the way what's next?" Rangiku smirked. "We are going to Victoria Secrets. You still need something for Grimmjow right?" Oichi blushed a bit. "Well…yeah I suppose…" Rangiku grabbed her arm and her crutch. "Then come on. Momo you stay here with Orihime while me and Oichi go shop a little." She ended up dragging Oichi away leaving Momo and Orihime.

As the day went on it was getting a bit late now. Momo and Orihime were all shopped out but Oichi and Rangiku were in full gear. Rangiku had some how convinced Oichi to go out for drinks again. Momo and Orihime decided to call it a night and head home with their things.

At Ichigo's apartment, Ichigo was cooking while waiting for Orihime to get home. He had noticed a shifted in her eating habits and thought she might be getting depressed or something. He heard the door unlock. "Ichigo!? Are you home?" Ichigo washed his hands and walked to the door. "Yeah, did you have fun tonight?" Orihime smiled. "I did but can you come help me with my bags please?" Ichigo nodded and walked out to the car. Orihime sighs mentally as she heads to the room to change into something more comfortable. She first headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She bends down under the sink and grabs the hidden pregnancy test she had hidden from Ichigo. She gulped still a little fearful of what Ichigo would say. "Orihime where do you want these bags?" "T-The closet please!" "Alright. I made us dinner so when your done changing we can eat." "You made us dinner? You didn't have to!" She hears Ichigo chuckling. "I don't mind. Hurry and come eat." He left the room. Orihime sat on the floor. 'Oh Ichigo…' She looked at the test. 'I should tell him after dinner. Right. I'll do it then.'

Orihime changed into a pair of shorts with pockets and a red t-shirt. She hid the test in her pockets and went out to have dinner with Ichigo. The smell of food hit her nose and her stomach started to rumble. Ichigo laughed. "I can here your stomach from all the way over there." He fixed her plate. Grilled Steak with Greek corn salad, mac and cheese, Garlic potatoes and green beans. Orihime could feel her mouth water. "O-Oh wow Ichigo! This looks and smells so amazing!" She started to dig in and her cheeks flushed with pink. "Mmmm! So good!" Ichigo smiled. Seeing her happy made his hearts do flips. "Eat as much as you like. I made plenty for seconds."

Throughout dinner Ichigo and Orihime had a nice chat about what happened during their day. Ichigo had a decent day at work and Orihime had told him about the shopping and how Oichi and Rangiku went drinking.

"I swear. Rangiku is becoming a bad influence but its nice to see Oichi cut lose. I just hope she doesn't over do it." Ichigo says. He gets up to get dessert, grabbing the empty plates he places them in the sink. Orihime rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. "I-Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around with a slice of cake in his hand. He placed it down on the table in front of her. "Yea?" Orihime pushed the cake to the side. "I…I need to tell you something." Ichigo frowned. The last time this happened it didn't end so well with him. He sat down. "Orihime is something wrong?" Orihime played with her fingers. "Well it's just lately…I've been feeling sick and I've been eating more then usual. I um…" She digs in her pocket and pulls out the test. "I took this the other day…" Ichigo's eyes go wide as she placed the test on the table. It read positive. Ichigo picked the test up and kept his eyes on it. "Your…Pregnant?" Orihime looked down. "Y-Yes…I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I would understand if your upset with me. I know that we are trying to do a lot of stuff and bringing a child into the picture would add more pressure on us both." She starts to tear up. "I know we tried to be careful, but I still ended up like this. I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at her confused. "Huh!? Why are you sorry? Your having our baby Orihime!" He got up and walked around the table. Orihime sniffed as she wipes tears from her eyes. Ichigo pulls her up and hugs her. "You have no reason to apologize for anything. This is a happy moment for us. It should be!" He says smiling. He was excited. Orihime looked up at him. "You're not mad?" Ichigo cupped her face. "Why would I be mad. It was bound to happen eventually silly." Orihime smiled. "So, your happy?" Ichigo smiled and kissed her. "Of course, I'm happy! So happy that we should celebrate!" "Celebrate?" Ichigo smirked and picked her up. He carried her to the room and lays her on the bed. "Yes, Celebrate." Orihime face went red as he leans down to kiss her.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up a little earlier then usual. He turns over to see Orihime still sleeping. She had hickys and bite marks along her neck and chest. Ichigo chuckled and sat up. He heard a vibrate sound. It was Orihime's phone. He picked it up to see Oichi calling. He answered. "Morning Oichi. Orihime is sleeping right now." "Oh, Morning Ichigo…um…well can you tell her to call me when she gets up?" Ichigo smiled unable to keep the news to himself. "She's pregnant." There was pause over the phone and then a giggled. "I see. Well congratulations to you both! So, what's it feel like? Happy? Excited?" "All the above really. I mean wow…I'm going to be a dad! How about that!" Oichi laughed a bit. "I'm happy for you and Orihime. I really am. I guess now we gotta set up a baby shower for her and you better pamper her like no tomorrow. She deserves the best." Ichigo chuckled. "Yes, I know." He heard Oichi sighed. "Well then…I'll let you get back to sleep. Enjoy the rest of your morning Ichi." Ichigo rubbed his head. "Once Grimmjow gets out, I'm sure you both with have kids sooner then you imagined. So, don't get all discouraged okay." "Yeah well right now I have focus on other things…none the less…you should focus all your attention on Orihime and your new addition. Tell Orihime to call me later." Before Ichigo could say anything more she hung up. Ichigo placed Orihime's phone back down. He then shuffled back under the covers and pulled Orihime over to him. He felt her cuddling up to his chest making him chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

As the month of January went by, and it was February the 1st a Sunday, Oichi had the house alone. She had been accepted to work in the 9th division within in clothing Alteration Services. That meant she was to go out and about to help with Alterations with those within the center and out through the city. She was also in the clothing department where they made clothes. There she could work on making her own outfits and if they were good enough, they could be sold on the center's website. When she's not working in her main unit, she helps Hisagi around his office and half's his work load. She also works with the 3rd division, working extra jobs. She had a new badge that was light brown and it had her name, the division name, and the symbol of the division. She had also gotten the cast off her ankle at the start of February, but she kept it bandaged up from time to time.

She had a nice time at work and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. All the people there were nice and help her settle in nicely. Hisagi showed her around and she even got her own office for now. She would be getting paid every two weeks which she didn't mind. The pay out was way better then what she could have been making at the café or the bar.

Today was a windy day. Oichi was sitting outside enjoying the breeze. She was wearing a light blue sweater dress and black leggings and flats. Her hair was in a small bun and she was wearing glasses. She loved sitting outside and enjoying the outdoors. It was so peaceful. She smiled as she closed her eyes to listen to a wind. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her back. She jolted up and gasped out. She jumped up and turned around in a panic to see no one there. Her heart started to beat a little faster. "What…" She rubbed her back. "Was I imagining things?" She frowned and shook her head. "I think that's enough fresh air for the day…"

She walked back inside and closed the door. She sighs and rubs her back again. "I wonder…" She walked to one of the guest bathrooms and pulled up her sweater dress. She turned to the side and saw nothing. She turned over to her other side and saw nothing. "Okay…so it's not that…but that sharp pain in my back…No. I must be overthinking things. It can't be appearing again…"

She pulled her dress down, walked out the bathroom and headed to her room. She grabbed her phone and dialed her father's number. She frowned when it went to voice mail. "Of course…" She waited until she could leave a message. "…Hey papa…look I know your busy and maybe I am overeating here, but I felt a familiar pain in my back. The same as that day…I checked my sides and stuff, but I couldn't see anything but just incase can you bring the medicine for me? Love you." She hangs up. Oichi lays flat on her stomach on the bed. She rubbed her shoulders. They were getting stiff. "Maybe I'm stressed? It's been a while since I got stiff shoulders. I think a bath would help. A good nice soak or a spa. That would be cool haha."

Her phone rings. "Oh not…" She looks at it to see Rangiku calling. "Ugh…what could she want now?" She answered the phone. "Oichi! Let's go shopping today!" Oichi sighs. "No thank you. Every time we got shopping, we go out drinking. Every time we go drinking weird things happened. No thank you." "Aw come on Oichi. You're the best drinking partner ever!" "Rangiku…I'm just not up for it today. How about we just get brunch? My treat?" "Your treat!? Okay! Let's go to the café! I'll pick you up in 10 minutes!" She quickly hung up. Oichi rolls her eyes. "Great…"

Within 25 minutes, Rangiku pulled up. Oichi was waiting outside tapping her foot. She didn't change at all really. Rangiku rolled down the window. "Come on slow poke!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Me slow and you're the one who is late. I hate being late Rangiku." Rangiku chuckled. "I know but you know what they say, People who are late are found to be more successful." "Oh please…" Oichi says getting in. "My, someone is very grumpy today." Rangiku says before she pulls off and heads to the café.

Oichi hasn't been back to the café since the day she got fired. She had heard from Momo and Kira that it wasn't doing to good and she knew that Nel had quit and went back to her old job. Rangiku pulled up to the café and parked. They walked in to see a few people in. An, worker walked around the corner and notice Oichi. His eyes went wide, and he walk to her. "Oichi!" He hugged her. Oichi giggled and hugged him back. She then felt a jolt in her back. She tensed up and pulled away a bit. "Hey! I see you are pushing it through." The male worker sighed. "Barely…Luppi is bringing this place down to the ground. Please tell me you're here to take over?" Oichi smiled sadly. "Sorry, I'm here as a customer today." The worker frowned. "I see. Well I hope everything is going well for you. Will you be dinning down here or in the café?" "Depends…where does Luppi usually stay?" "Upstairs…" "Then downstairs it will be." Oichi says. The worker chuckled and lead them to the booth. "The menu has changed a lot since you left." He says passing out the menu. "Can I just have the raspberries and cream Danish with vanilla glaze and some tea?" Oichi says without looking at the menu. Rangiku smiled. "You remembered the menu?" "Of course, these are the menu's that the old café used. You might like Iced raspberry Danish braid." Rangiku nodded and the handed the menu back.

Oichi rubbed her shoulders and sighs out. "Stiff shoulders?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I feel so tense…" She moved her hand down to her sides and around to her back. She could feel a little tingly burning. "Your back to?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll have a nice hot bath when I get back to the house." The workers came back with the tea. "Here you go. Your dishes will be here in a few more minutes." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." Oichi looked around the shop. She's never seen the shop this dead before. Why did they allow Luppi to take over if they knew this was going to happen? Oichi felt a bit annoyed and angry that she got fired from this place. Even if the two companies abandon the shop she would have still worked here and do her best to keep this place up. Luppi seem like he did not care and it was hurting the people who worked here. She signs and rubs her back more. Something wasn't right.

The worker came back moments later with their food. Oichi and Rangiku talked a bit about what was going on in their lives and it end up with Oichi listening to Rangiku go on and on about shopping, love, and other things. As the time went by Oichi felt something pinching her back. She frowned and reached to pull her dress down a bit. When she did, she pulled a bit harder then she wanted to and felt something rip off her back. Her eyes widen and her body tenses up. Rangiku notices her expression. "Oichi is something the matter?" "Oh…No, please keep going." Rangiku frowned and was about to get up when they heard laughing. "Well, well, well look who I see." Oichi frowned as Luppi walked to the table. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She let go of her dress and grabbed her purse, taking money out and sat it on the table. "I guess we are done here?" She says looking at Rangiku who nodded. They both get up, ignoring Luppi. Luppi frowned and quickly jumped in front of Oichi. "Now wait a second. Aren't you going to say hi to me? I mean l did take your job you know. Shouldn't you be jealous of me by now?" Oichi sighs. "If you were actually running the shop then maybe I would give you props for taking my job but its clear to me that you aren't even trying. There is nothing for me to be jealous of. So can you please move out of my way." Luppi glared at her as she walked around her. "Now wait just one minute!" Luppi reached out and grabbed Oichi's shoulder. Oichi felt a sharp pain. She hissed out in pain and smacked his hand away. Luppi jumped back in a bit of surprise. Oichi held her shoulder. It was throbbing, and the pain was slowly going down to her lower back. Rangiku race to her, pushing Luppi out the way. "Oichi are you alright?" She reached out to touch Oichi but Oichi moved her hand away. "D-Don't touch me…please…" She bites her lip. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She ran out of the café. "Oichi wait!" Rangiku frowned and looked at Luppi. "You have a lot of nerve to put your hand on a customer! You will be hearing from me about this do you understand me!" Luppi brushed himself off. "I have done nothing wrong! She freaks out from a little tap then maybe she shouldn't even be allowed outside!" Rangiku shot him a very frightening glare that quickly shut him up. She then walked out the café calling Hisagi. Luppi sighs out and felt a shiver run down his back. He glances over to see a few workers frowning and glaring at him.

Oichi ran into the park. She looked around and saw the bathrooms and ran into the woman's room, locking the main door behind her. She shivered and looked at the mirror. She prayed that what was causing her pain wasn't what she thought it was. She walked up to the mirror and gulp. She raises her sweater dress like she did earlier and turned to her side. She bit her lip as she could see a layer of skin peeling from her body. Her heart race and she pulled her dress down. She hugged herself. 'Crap…Crap…not now…why now of all times…' Suddenly there was banging on the door. Oichi jumped until she heard Rangiku's voice "Oichi!? Are you in here!? Open the door!" Oichi brushed her dress down carefully, ignoring the pain for a bit. She took a deep breath. 'Just got to make it home…' She walked to the door and opened it. Rangiku grabbed her by her shoulders. Oichi tensed up in pain but didn't say anything. "Oichi are you okay!? Did he hurt you in anyways? Are you still injured from that time and you didn't tell anyone!? We need to take you to the hospital right away!" Before Oichi could say anything, Rangiku started to drag her out the bathroom. "I called Hisagi but I'll to tell him to meet me at the hospital." "Wha- No, Rangiku I'm okay really!" "Do not lie to me Oichi. You ran out that shop and even left your purse. I do not call that being okay. We are going to the hospital no if, and's or butts! You hear me!" Oichi looked down. Rangiku could be so pushy and motherly at the same time it was a bit confusing. "Rangiku I'm fine. I just got a little spooked you know…with me getting attacked and everything…" Rangiku stopped. "I do admit that I am still a bit scared when I'm around other people. I'm trying to get over it I swear but, that night was just…it's something I never thought would happen to me." Rangiku sighs and lets her go. "Oichi, you can't keep things like this to yourself. It's not fair to those who care about you and who are trying to help you. If you're in pain or your scared you should let someone know. Do you think we are going to judge you because of what happened? No. In this day in age things like that will happen. It's happened to many women, so you are not the only one dealing with something like this."

Oichi hung her head down a bit. "Yes, I know and I'm very sorry…I'm just trying to move on from this." Rangiku shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, I'm taking you home. Maybe I was a bit pushy today. I'm sorry for that." Oichi smiled. "It's okay Rangiku. Thank you for caring so much. It really helps a lot."

Rangiku took Oichi home where Hisagi was just pulling in the drive way with hast. Oichi groans slightly to herself as she felt another rip coming from her back. "Oichi!" Oichi looked to see a worried Hisagi looking down at her. "Hisagi. Hi." He bends down to her. "Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" "No, I just need to lay down…" 'And get up with my dad.' Hisagi nodded and helped her out the car. "You didn't need to come home Hisagi. You got a lot of work pilled up at the office." Hisagi shook his head. "It can wait. I'll head out as soon as you are inside and comfortable. I'll cook dinner tonight so just get as much rest as you can." Oichi nodded. "Thank you Hisagi."

* * *

A few days past since that day. Hisagi, Momo, and Kira were all standing in front of Oichi's door. She had locked herself in the room for a few days. Momo was worried. Unless she came out when they were working, she wasn't sure if Oichi was eating. Hisagi had put her on sick leave until they figured out what was going on. "Maybe we should call Nel? She might can get through to Oichi." "Yeah and we will lose a door…and get an ear full about not taking care of her…" Hisagi says. Kira rubbed his head. "True…and if she brings Grayson, I don't think I'd be able to go with his crying and screaming like at the hospital." Momo walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Oichi? Are you sure your okay?" They waited. "Yes…" They heard her say. "D-Do we need to call someone? You've been in the room for a few days." "I'm fine…" Oichi says. Momo sighs and looks at her watch. "We are going to come back during lunch okay? Please call us if you need anything." She didn't get a response. Momo looked down sadly. Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. "If she says she's okay then she's okay. Come on, let's go."

Once they left, Oichi in her room was laying on the bed in only her underwear. She had her phone in her hand and dried tear marks on her cheeks. On the floor was a towel and a bunch of light tan skin that looked like it had been peeling off in chunks. If anyone would walk in she wouldn't be able to explain what happening nor the sight they would see on her back. She bit her lip. Of all the times for this to happen, it would happen now. She tears up as she felt something ripping off her back. She buried her head in the pillow and waited until the pain faded a bit. She lets out a deep breath and turns her body slightly, letting the skin slide off her. Her phone beeped. She turns the screen and saw a message from her dad. "Finally…" She opened and it and said 'I'm very busy at the moment pumpkin. Can this wait.' Oichi frowned and texted back what was happening to her back. She was a little more upset since she told him the situation through voice mail. With him saying this, tells her that he didn't even bother to listen to them. She tears up in either anger or frustration. Her phone rings and she see that her father was calling. She almost didn't pick up but she had no choice.

"Yes…" She says sniffing. "Oichi? Where are you?" "If you would have just picked up the damn phone this wouldn't be happening!" Oichi suddenly yelled bursting out in tears. "Oichi, I know, I'm sorry but I didn't think…" "You didn't think what I had to say was important!? All the voice messages I left you!? You didn't think something was up!? I have NEVER asked you for anything and the one time I do you IGNORE ME! I'm sitting here in pain with my back-skin cover peeling! You were the one who told me not show nor tell anyone about what's on my back and yet you aren't even helping me when I need you!" She cried a bit as her back peeled more. "My daughter please calm down…I'll be with you in a few moments of time." "You better…" Oichi says and hangs up on her. She turns to her camera and holds it up and tries to snap a picture of her back. She breathes out as she brings the camera down. She frowned as she saw her skin cover reviling three deep scars on her back. They ran from her right shoulder down to her left hip. She drops her phone and puts her face in the pillow. Those scars had a deep secret she's never told anyone not even Renji or Ichigo.

Later that day, Hisagi, Momo, and Kira were welcomed home by an irritated Dante. Momo walked up to him a little nervous. "Um…Excuse me?" Dante looked down at her. "Are you the owner of this house?" "Are you Oichi's father?" Momo asked. Dante tilts his head to the side. "I am…I need to get into your house to see her and she will not pick up the phone and I did not want to break your door down to get to her." Kira rubbed his head. "Well…we thank you for that at least." Momo goes to the door and unlocks it. They walk inside with Dante following them with a suitcase in his hand. "I'll show you to her room." Hisagi says.

Dante follows him to Oichi's room where they hear cries. Hisagi frowned and rushed to her room. "Oichi? Oichi are you alright?" "Go away!" She yelled. Hisagi knocks on the door. "Oichi. I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong." "I said GO away Hisagi!" She cried out. Dante moved Hisagi out the way. "Oichi. If you can, try to come unlock the door for me. I have your meds." Hisagi rubbed his arm and looked at Dante with a confused looked. 'Meds? Oichi doesn't take any meds unless she's sick…' He heard Oichi sniffing from inside the room and heard a click from the door being unlock. Dante opened the door. Hisagi walked behind him, trying to get in as well but Dante pushed him back. "You are not needed boy." Hisagi narrowed his eyes at him. "Excuse me? If Oichi is in pain, then I'd like to do anything I can to help her." Dante raised his eyebrow and then chuckle. "How cute that you have feelings for my daughter but I'm sure you know that she is taken." He looked Hisagi up and down. "I do not think you even have what it takes to make her happy so know your place." He walked in the room and closed it, locking it behind him.

Hisagi gripped his fist at Dante's words. Sure, he and Oichi spoke about where they stood but he knows that he could have made her happy if she would have given him a shot. Hisagi sighs out and leans on the wall to wait. Just because he wasn't allowed in the room, he wasn't going to just tuck tail and walk away. Not until he knew Oichi was okay.

Kira and Momo walked to him. Momo had changed into a baggy pair of pants and a t-shirt. Kira was still in his work clothes. "Where is Oichi's father?" Momo asks. "In the room with her. He wouldn't let me come in, so I have no clue what's going on. She was crying when we got here." Momo interlocked her fingers. "I hope she's okay…"

They waited in the hallway in what seemed like hours. They heard no sound come from the room. There was a creepy silence between them but none of them wanted to leave.

They soon heard the door unlock and Dante walked out with a black bag. He was also wearing gloves. He sighs as he took off the gloves and tosses them in the bag and ties it up. Looking up to see Hisagi, Momo, and Kira, he frowned. "Your still here I see…" "We do live here." Hisagi says. Momo nudged him. "Right…I really must get Oichi out of here." He mumbles to himself. "Anyways, I need to go gather a few things. Since you feel like you need to protect my daughter, I will give you the task of watching her. Do NOT touch her nor wake her. I shall be back in one hour." He says and walked away. When he disappeared from their sight, Momo was the first one to run in the room.

When she did, she was hit was a strong honey scent. She looked to see Oichi passed out on the bed with bandages wrapped around her back. Momo walked up to her and looked at the bandages. "What on earth…" Hisagi and Kira walked in to see this as well. "Bandages? On her back? Why do you think that is?" Kira asked rubbing his chin. Hisagi had his arms crossed. "I don't know…there isn't anything on her back that would need to be bandaged like this." Momo sat on the floor cross legged. "It seems everyone has secrets, even Oichi…"

As Dante said, he returned within the hour and kicked them out the room. He had brought back a jar with a beautiful light blue and red rose. He stayed in the room with Oichi for another hour or two before he came back out. He had his suitcase and rubbed his neck. Momo was sitting on the floor texting Rangiku. Kira had left to make dinner and Hisagi was leaning on the wall. He and Dante locked eyes. "Well, I am done here." "What did you do and what is up with the bandages on Oichi's back?" Hisagi asked. "That is none of your concern." Momo stopped and stood up. "Oichi is our friend. Shouldn't we know so that we can help her the next time this happened?" Dante sighs. "Your help is not needed but I do thank you for looking after her. Unfortunately, what happened here will remain between me and Oichi for now. I'm sure that in the future things will change…or maybe not…I don't really care in some sense. Good bye for now." He says leaving. Momo huffed her cheeks out. "He is so rude and mean…how could a man like that be Oichi's father?" Hisagi pats her head. "I agree with that. Let's check on Oichi."

They walked in the room to see Oichi still out with a blanket over her. The honey scent was still lingering in the room. Momo walked over and pulled the blanket up a little to see her back. "No way…" she whispers. Hisagi frowns. "What is it Momo?" Momo moves out the way to let Hisagi see. The bandages were no longer on Oichi's back. Her back was bare and moist. "What the hell is going on?" Hisagi mumbles out. Momo rubbed Oichi's back gently and then looked at her fingers. "What is it Momo?" "Hmm…I don't know…her back feels kinda silky?" They both glanced at Oichi and then back at each other with confused looks.

* * *

Very early that next morning, Oichi woke up. Her body felt light and she could smell a hint of honey all over her. She sits up and the blanket falls to her hips. She looks down to see she was naked. Pulling the blanket up she looked around the room. It was around 4am so the sun wasn't up just yet. Getting up, she reaches for her lamp and turns the light on. She turned around and froze when she saw Hisagi and Momo. Momo was fast asleep on the chair and Hisagi was sitting on the floor, with his head back on the wall. 'What in the world? Why are they in my room?' Her face started to get a bit red when she glanced at Hisagi. Trying hard not to wake them, she tip toed over to the closet and opened it, grabbing a night gown. She then slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly and locked it. She sighs out and turns the light on in. Looking at the mirror she rotated her shoulders and turned around to get a quick view of her back. It was bare again and she felt no pain like yesterday. She smiles. 'I guess papa refreshed it. I need to call him and apologize for snapping at him.' She slips on her night gown. She placed her hands on the sink and put her head down. 'It's been a while since my back was uncovered…I hope they didn't see it.' She squeezed the sink a bit. 'I don't want them to look at me differently for what's happen to me…I've kept this from them for that very reason. Please…Please let them not notice…'

"Oichi?" There was a knock at the door. It was Hisagi. Oichi took a deep breath and straighten her self out. She opened the door and came face to face with a worried Hisagi. "Your okay…" He says sighing out in relief. Oichi smiled. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It was rude of me and I know you were trying to help." Hisagi smiled. "It's fine. You must have been feeling quite bad to snap at me like that." Oichi rubbed her head. "Yeah…" There was an awkward silence between them. "Oichi…about last night…the bandages on your back?" Oichi held her breath. "O-Oh…that was nothing really…those were herb bandages to help with my b-back…" Hisagi raised his eyebrow. "herb bandages? What were they healing?" "Just…pains in my back…" "Uh huh…pain that had you in tears and lashing out at others?" Oichi said nothing. Hisagi crossed his arms. "Oichi don't lie to me. I was worried about you yesterday." Oichi sighed. "Hisagi…I hate lying to you but…I…there is nothing to say. It's a private matter that I do not want to discuss." Hisagi gave her a bit of hurt look but at the same time he understood that. "Everyone has their secrets." He pats her head. "I know you can't come to me about everything, but I hope one day you will find someone to open to fully."

Oichi smiled a bit. "Thank you Hisagi. I'm sorry." "No need to be sorry. I am glad that your better." He turns around to see Momo still sleep. "I'll take Momo to bed. You get some rest as well okay?" Oichi nodded. She watched as he picked a sleeping Momo up and left the room. Oichi hugged herself. 'Find someone to fully open up to…' "Maybe it is time I told him…unlike with Renji I'm sure Grimmjow won't judge me to much…or maybe he will find me disgusting…" She sighs out sadly. "I guess there is no point in thinking about it now. I should get to sleep. I have days of work I need to make up." She heads to her bed and lay down. "I wonder what Grimmjow would think of me if he saw them." She turns over and closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

More day's pass and it was now the 10th, A Tuesday. The week of Valentine's day. In the bathroom, Oichi was rubbing her hair down with a smile. She was wearing a brown and orange strip dress with a brown cut shirt over it. Her matchings shoes were beside the bed next to her pocket book. She was clipping on her ear rings when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled out. The door open and Hisagi walked in. "Oichi are you ready?" Oichi was putting on some light make up. Not to, much or it would break her out. She walked out and smiled. "I am! I just have to put on my shoes." "What has you so excited today?" Hisagi says asking her. Oichi giggled while slipping into her shoes. "I get to see Grimmjow soon! I got a word from Toshiro yesterday! I can't help but to be a little excited! I get to visit him every month on the 14th." Hisagi chuckled. "I see, is that why you took the weekend off?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I get to spend two days with him. So long as he keeps behaving." She grabbed her purse and check to make sure her badge was in there. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Hisagi and Oichi walked out the room and into the kitchen were Momo and Kira were eating breakfast. "Good morning you two. Oichi those colors fit you to nicely." Oichi smiled. "Thank you." Kira noticed Oichi's good mood. "Something happened with Grimmjow?" Oichi smiled brightly. "Yes!" Momo laughed. "You get to see him today?" "No, Saturday! I'm a little over excited. I get two whole days with him." She clamps her hands together. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Hisagi chuckled. "Come on let's go before we are late." Oichi nodded and waved good bye to Momo and Kira.

Once they were gone Momo sighs and puts her head on the table. "Momo?" "I can't keep doing this Kira…pretending like everything is okay when it's not." Kira sips on his coffee. "Yeah…but Hisagi says Oichi doesn't want to talk about it. So we shouldn't push her into it." Momo groans out. "I guess so…" Kira chuckled. "She will open up when she is ready. If you push her into talking, she will get upset and close herself off. You don't want that do you?" Momo sat up. "Of course not! I'll wait until she is ready to talk then call her silly for ever thinking we would think any less of her." Momo says.

* * *

At the hospital, Orihime and Ichigo were waiting on Uryu to see them. Orihime was munching on some chips as she laid on the bed and Ichigo was reading a baby book he had picked up in the front lobby. Uryu walked in with an ultrasound tablet. "Sorry to keep you waiting you two." Orihime smiled. "It's okay. We weren't waiting for long." "So how are you feeling today?" Orihime rubbed her two-month stomach. "I'm doing just fine." Uryu looked at Ichigo who sighed. "Just a few mood changes and morning sickness. Other than that she's fine." Uryu nodded and wrote something in his tablet. "Alright let's get your ultrasound on the way." Ichigo closed the book and walked up to the bed next to Orihime. Uryu pulled up Orihime's shirt and rubbed some jell on it. Orihime shivered at the coldness. Ichigo chuckled at her. Uryu handed them the tablet and placed the wand over her belly. He rubbed it around a few times before a picture came into view. Orihime smiles. "Look Ichigo! Our baby!" Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

Uryu pushed his glasses up. "In the second month the baby will start to develop facial features such as the mouth, tongue, and nose. Soon it will start to move around but you won't be able to feel it moving around just yet. By the end of the second month the baby will develop its organs, skeleton, and limbs. The placenta will have also formed and will start to provide nutrients to the baby over the rest of the pregnancy." Orihime rubbed her fingers over the screen. "When will be able to see the gender?" "Around 22 weeks or 5 months. Are you looking forward to a boy or girl?" "It doesn't really matter to me so long as it comes healthy. Right Ichigo?" He nodded. "Can you some pictures Uryu?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, of course, how many would you like." "Just four. I want to give one to Oichi!" Uryu chuckled and took the pictures. He then cleaned her off and handed them to her. "Oh, we heard that Rukia had the baby. How is she? We couldn't come see her snice she had the baby at the manor." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Byakuya's idea no doubt…" Uryu pushed his glasses up. "She and her daughter are doing well. Renji was making a huge racket as always but he calmed down after seeing his daughter." Orihime smiled. "Having a baby can really change a person huh." Ichigo helped her off the bed. "Thanks a lot, Uryu can you make sure Tatsuki gets one of the pictures!?" Uryu nodded and waved good bye to them.

In the center, Oichi was carrying some paper work for Hisagi to sign. She had read over them a bit and had put them in the order of importance to Hisagi. She had learned that the former boss of this division had switched sides. It was the man Tosen that she had met at the café back then. It really sucked that he left them in such a hole but Hisagi was doing really well to keep things together. She knocked on Hisagi's office door. "Come in." Oichi walked in to see him drinking a cup of coffee. "Hisagi I have some things you need to sign." Hisagi rubbed his head. "Of course. You can sit them with the rest." Oichi smiled. "I placed them in an order of importance for you. The ones at the top are some you haven't seen yet but the ones under it are just simple regular ones you have already looked over." She placed it on his desk. Hisagi looked them over and removed three from the top. He smiled as he signed off on the rest of them. "That sure did help a lot. Thank you Oichi." Oichi smiled. "Any time Hisagi. Oh and…" She handed him a folder. "This is from the 3rd division. I was asked to give this to you." Hisagi leans back in his chair and opens the folder. "Hmmf…it's just something for another meeting. Thank you." Oichi nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked down a floor to where she had one of the smaller offices to herself. She opened the door and walked in. The walls were empty, and the color was light brown with a hint of orange mixed in. She had a small L shape desk and an empty wall case behind her. She looked at it and sighed. "Well in due time it will be stacked up with something." She took a seat at her desk and opened her laptop. There weren't any schedule alterations at the time, so she was doing some spreadsheets for other divisions. They were a job request. She hummed a bit as she worked. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She says. A large man with a top knot and large sideburns pops his head in. He had a large thick mustache above his lips and thick arching eyebrows that hang close to his eyes. "Ms. Yamamoto?" Oichi looked up. "Hello. Can I help you with something?" The man walked in. "My name is Toshimori Umesada I have been assigned to assist you with any work you may need." Oichi tilts her head a bit. "Who assigned you?" "Mr. Shuhei ma'am." "Mmm…well I'll talk to him about that later but, I don't really have anything to do right now so you can return to your station if you like." "Yes ma'am. If you need any help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Oichi smiled. "I will. Thank you." Toshimori nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Oichi sighs. "Really now Hisagi. If anything, he should be assigning people to help him with all his work." She shakes her head and goes back to her work. 'He must still be a bit worried about me. He is a sweetheart, he'd make a lucky girl happy one day.'

Minutes later, there was another knock on the door. "Come in." She says. The door open and Orihime and Ichigo walked in. Orihime had a pass around her neck. "Hi Oichi!" Oichi smiled. "Orihime! Hi!" Oichi got up and walked over to her. "Wow you have a nice office." Ichigo says. Oichi smiled. "Thanks. Wait until I actually start putting stuff in here Haha. So, what do I owe this visit?" Orihime held up an ultrasound. "We brought you this." Oichi smiled and took the picture. "Aw! Are you looking forward to a boy or a girl?" Orihime and Ichigo held hands. "It doesn't matter as long as its healthy." Orihime says smiling. Oichi giggled. "I'm super happy for you two. I can't wait until your belly starts showing more. I'm a little interested to see what your cravings are. I read that usually the baby would crave whatever the father's favorite food is." "You don't say?" Ichigo says. "Is that why you have been eating a lot of chocolate and mentaiko karashi?" Orihime licked her lips. "Mmm that sounds really good. I want to melt the chocolate on top of it and add a small tang of pickle juice." Oichi laughed. "Ew…but understandable. Pregnant women have some weird cravings. Be ready to run back and forth to the store Ichigo."

The door opened wider and an employee came in with a stack of papers. "Ms. Yamamoto? I was requested to send these to you." Oichi smiled. "Please put them on the desk." She looked at Orihime and Ichigo. "Well it looks like its time to get to work." Orihime smiled. "Alright then. Work hard. I'll bring you more pictures okay." Oichi nodded and waved good bye to them. Once they were gone. Oichi went back to her desk and started to work.

* * *

It wasn't until 12pm hit, when Oichi finally finished all her work. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed out. "Now, that's all the paper work out of the way now let's see how many orders I have." She picked up a paper and looked at it. "Hmm…I need to go to 6th division and help with alterations for…baby clothes?" Oichi frowned. "Great…" She ran down the list. "This really sucks...The only order I have and I have to go there" She sighed. "It's better than having none at all I suppose." She gets up and heads out of her office. She was holding onto to the paper. "Let's see…I need blue, red, and white fabric materials. A ribbon and needles." On the orders the person usually have what was needed for the job.

Oichi walked across the hall and went to the supplies room. It was where they kept all the supplies for the clothing department. Oichi kind of wanted that to change. Since there were so many people in the department there should be a personal bin for everyone so that people wouldn't get stuck at this one room. She understood that it wasn't busy for a major change like that, but you never know. It helps to be prepared. She grabbed a pouch and started to fill it with the items she needed. When she was done, she went to Hisagi's office. His door was open, so she just knocked on it. Hisagi looked up. "Oh, Oichi. Are you going to lunch?" "No, I'm heading to the 6th division for an alteration." She looked at his desk. "Is your desk pilling up more paperwork by the second?" Hisagi sighs. "Yeah as usual." "Did you need some help? I can at least organize everything for you. That way you don't feel so cluttered." Hisagi smiled. "I like that but first do your duties. I look forward on hearing a good report and try not to push yourself." Oichi nodded. "Yes sir."

She turned around and walked off. She liked taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Her badge was hanging around her neck since she couldn't get in without it.

She walked out of the building and headed toward the 6th division. As she walked, she took in more of this place. As she learned through the month, she worked here it was indeed just another city within a city. There was a bus station ran by the 8th division and it took people around to the different divisons, the living quarters, the academy, and it even took people outside the city if they didn't live here. For the bosses of each division there was a monthly meeting that was held in the 1st division area. After the bosses there were those who were like the underboss who was second in command. When the bosses were busy, they took care of everything else. Oichi saw it as a captain and lieutenant type of scenario or a General manager and an Assistant Manger. She wasn't sure what it was properly called around here but that was the best she could make sense of it. While she could have taken the bus, she loved walking around. She would discover something new almost every day. Just the other day she found a park were there was a Sakura tree and a small pond with the cute baby ducklings.

Reaching the 6th division she walked in and showed the badge to the clerk. "I'm from the 9th division. I have a request to make some alterations." The clerk looked at a list. "Ah yes, from Mr. Kuchiki. He is waiting on you in his office. Good luck." Oichi smiled at her and nodded. She took the stairs up to the 4th floor where Byakuya's office was. When she got there, she could hear a baby crying. She frowned but shook her head. She knocked on the door and heard him tell her to come in.

Opening the door, Oichi's looked around in shock. Byakuya's whole office had a lot of baby clothes that were on mannequins. They were all line up behind his desk and around the walls. "Oh my…" Oichi says walking in. "Oichi?" Oichi looked over to see Rukia holding a light pink blanket. She was bouncing it. "Hi there Rukia." "Ms. Yamamoto." Oichi turned to see Byakuya and Renji standing by the window. "Over here." Oichi closed the door and walked over to them. Byakuya was holding a cute blue one piece. In his other hand was red tutu that looked like it had been ripped from the piece. "Sir?" Byakuya handed her the clothes. "I ordered a few clothes for my niece but some of the clothes have been torn and ripped. While usually I would send the clothes back and sue whoever deliver the boxes, I figured this would be a good way to test your abilities." Oichi smiled. "Of course, sir. I will fix them to the best of my abilities."

Oichi took the one piece and the tutu and sat it down on the desk. She opens her pouch and got to work. Rukia sighed as she bounced her crying daughter. Renji walked over to her. "Maybe she's hungry maybe sleepy?" "She's not Renji. She's just in a mood right now. She will calm down soon enough. Is that right my little Ichika?" Rukia smiled as she started to rock her. It only made Ichika cry a little louder. Oichi sighed as she quickly handled the alteration. She really just wanted to leave as soon as she could. "Did you change her?" She asked. They looked at her. "She might have wet herself." Rukia and Renji looked at each other. "I thought you changed her before we got here?" Rukia asked. "I did." Rukia lays a fussy Ichika on the couch and opens the blanket. Ichika was wearing cute pink one piece that said 'I'm a ball of fire' That Renji had gotten her. Rukia quickly checked her and frowned. "She needs to be changed." She frowned at Renji who held his hands up in defense. "I swear I changed her!" "She's a baby. She's going to wet herself more than once within a day and she will cry until she gets changed. Trust me on that." Oichi says holding up the one piece to Byakuya. "I'm finished with this one sir." Byakuya grabbed it and looked it over. "Hmm…perfect. Now work on the rest of them. I look forward to the end results. If you need more fabric, I will send for more." Oichi got up and looked at a few of the outfits that were messed up. "Hmm…no I will be fine. Some of it is just patch work." Byakuya nodded. "Once you are done, I will send the money to your account information and give a detail report to your superior. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." He grabbed his folder and walked out closing the door behind him.

Rukia had changed Ichika and she was finally calming down. "Here go throw this away." Rukia says handing him the dirty diaper. Oichi was busy doing a few alterations. Rukia picked up Ichika and got up. She walked over to Oichi. "Um…Oichi? Would you like to hold her?" Oichi stopped and looked at Rukia. She looked down in her arms to see Ichika. She had red eyes and large violet eyes. They were staring right at Oichi. Oichi smiled sweetly at her making her eyes sparkle a bit. "I'm sorry Rukia but I'm quite busy. I have to get this job done and head back to my office. I still have quite a bit to do." Rukia frowned and looked down. "I see…then I shouldn't bother you. Thank you for the advice though." She turned around making Ichika fuss a bit. "Calm down sweet heart." Rukia says rocking her.

Oichi blocked her out for now. She couldn't help to feel that same jealous feeling stirring inside her. She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. 'Stay calm Oichi. That is a life that you just weren't meant to have. You have Grimmjow now and no matter how much this hurts you must stay focus.' She opened her eyes and took a deep breath and got back to work. Renji, who had walked back in had saw her do this. He couldn't help but to feel a bit hurt watching her struggle about this but there was nothing he could say or do anymore. Now that Ichika was born he had to stop thinking about her and stop second guessing his feelings. He and Rukia were getting married in June and he could keep lusting after someone her. No matter how much he wanted to.

Oichi grabbed an outfit and rubbed it. "There is a tear here. I can sow it back up. She reached in her pouch to grab a needle. Suddenly Ichika let out a very loud cry making her, Renji, and Rukia jump. Oichi ended up dropping the needle. 'Shit…' Renji quickly went to Rukia who was trying to call Ichika down. "What's wrong now!?" Renji said in a panic. "I'm not sure. She just started crying." Rukia says.

Oichi bends down and starts looking for her needle. Renji turned back to ask Oichi for help until he saw her bending over. His eyes went right for her butt. He gulped as he tried turning away. Oichi cursed mentally as she got down to her knees. 'This is why I need my glasses. At times like these.' She rubbed her fingers carefully on the floor until she found it. "Got it!" She smiles and gets back up. She rubs her dress off and turns around to a blushing Renji and Rukia glaring at him. Ichika's crying got louder and her face started to turn a bit red. Oichi frowned. She placed her things on the desk. She really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't just let the child cry while her parents did nothing.

She walked to Rukia and held her hands out. "May I try something?" Rukia nodded and handed Ichika to Oichi. Oichi walked away from them and gently rocked Ichika. "Shh…its okay little one. No need to cry now." She rubs Ichika's cheek with her finger. Ichika started to calm down a bit. Oichi starts to hum slightly and rocks her slowly. Ichika eyes opened and looked at her. A small smile came to her teary-eyed face. Oichi couldn't help but the chuckle. 'Such a slick baby' Oichi hums to her a bit more until Ichika's eyes started to close. Once Ichika was fast asleep Oichi gave her back to Rukia. "Thank you." Rukia says whispering. Oichi said nothing as she went back to work. Rukia smiles and looks down at a napping Ichika. Renji sighs as watches Oichi work.

When Oichi was done with her work she packed up her things and left a detail paper on what she did with each outfit. She then left without a word to Rukia and Renji but, it didn't stop Renji from following her out. "Oichi? Can we talk for one second?" Oichi ignored him and kept walking. Renji frowned and followed her out the office floor and out to the stair case. It was there that he grabbed her to stop her from walking. Oichi frowned and snatched away from him. "Don't touch me." She says brushing herself off. Renji took a step back. "Oichi please listen to me." "Renji leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you nor listen to whatever you have to say. Nothing you will ever say to me will make up for everything you and Rukia have done to me." Renji looked out. "Even if I told you that I'm sorry." "We both know you don't mean that." "I do Oichi. I really do. I'm really sorry for what I did. I hurt you. I destroyed what we had. I do admit that I cheated on you behind your back and I do admit that I used you to keep Byakuya off my back. What I didn't count on was falling in love with you." Oichi kept her frown. "I just thought you were some random chick that like me for my looks but even when I did stupid things that no normal girlfriend would take you still loved me for what I was." Oichi closed her eyes.

Renji grabbed her shoulders. "I toyed with your feelings and because of the promise I made with Rukia and my feelings for her as well I found myself in quite a pickle. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to keep Rukia at my side forever but at the same time I wanted to stay with you to. When I did what I did my true feelings didn't start appearing until I saw you with Grimmjow. I felt pissed that he was touching you and that he had you and I didn't." His hands went down from her shoulders to her arms. "I didn't realize how much I truly loved you until you were in another man's arms. I hated that feelings and knowing this feeling hurts me every day. To know that you are feeling like this, seeing me with Rukia hurts Oichi…I…I don't know what to do anymore."

Oichi opens her eyes and pulls away from Renji. "I'm glad…" Renji looks at her. "I'm glad that you are finally understanding how I am feeling. You now know how it feels to watch a person you love being with someone else. To watch that person be happy with someone that isn't you." She places her hands together and takes a deep breath. "I forgive you Renji." Renji looked at her with shock and confusion. "Y-You do?" "The truth is. I forgave you a long time ago. You of all people should know that I can't really hold grudges like that…Even though you and Rukia betrayed my trust I forgive both of you but do not expect me to forget what happened. I do not trust anything you say nor will you earn my trust any time soon. So for the final time Renji. Please move on. You now have a child and Rukia will soon be your wife. Be happy with them. Love them and treasure them. Good bye Renji." She walked downstairs leaving Renji with a sad look on his face. He bit his lip and gripped his chest. He wish it didn't have to end this way. Why couldn't he have seen this coming." He sat down on the steps and placed his hands in his face. "I'm a damn idiot…"

Oichi quickly made her way back to her office. She wanted to throw herself into work as much as possible. It wasn't because she was sad though. She actually had a soft smile on her face. Her heart and mind felt clear. It is true in the back of her mind she had forgave Renji and Rukia for what they did but she never thought saying out loud to Renji would make her feel so good. There wasn't a weight holding down on her shoulders. Her thoughts of Renji and their past inch away from her mind. All she could think about now was her future with Grimmjow. Her smile grew wider. 'Grimmjow! I get to see him soon!' She giggled with pure happiness to where she had a little skip to her step. 'I hope he likes what I wear. I can't wait to see his face!'

* * *

Later that night, Oichi was packing a small bag. She had her outfits ready. She was wearing a batman t-shirt with short shorts on. She walked in the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a gray bottle that had clear liquid in it. She frowned and rubbed her shoulder. While she was excited to see Grimmjow she remembered that she had asked him to come clean with everything he had done. While she knows he couldn't do that she decided that maybe it was time for her to come clean as well. She bit her lip slightly and gripped her shoulder. Maybe it was time to truly share her past with someone.

When she was done, she jumped on her bed and sighed. She pushed her thoughts away for a bit and giggled in her pillow. 'Grimmjow…I can't wait to see you.' Just then her laptop chimes out. She sits up to see a video chat icon was flashing. She got up and sat at her desk and clicked the button. Two screens popped up side by side. She smiled as her two sisters Florina and Izzy appeared on the screen.

Florina had dark skin with green and pink hair and pink eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a nightgown. Izzy had light brown skin with short light purple eyes and hair. She was wearing a tub top and was eating some chips.

"Hey you two!" Oichi says smiling. "Hi sis!" Florina says. "What's up Miko." Izzy says. "What are you two doing up so late?" Florina held up a plane ticket. "We just wanted to tell you that we are going to be coming down there soon. We got our plane tickets and we will be set to arrive in a week or so." Izzy held up hers to. "We already told daddy and he's supposed to be finding us a place to stay." Oichi leans back. "That's great! I miss you guys so much. How is the shop doing?" Izzy rubbed her head. "Well we closed it down." "Really?" "Yeah it wasn't doing to go in the sells, so we hope once we move there we can start over or something." Florina nodded. "Yes, Grandma is allowing us to bring some herbs like you asked along with some seeds from the islands. I'm going to open a flower shop." Oichi clapped her hands togethers. "So wonderful Flo! Your passions have always been flowers anyways. I can't wait to see how you do. What about you Izzy? Are you trying something new?" Izzy sighed. "I'm going back to school to become a photographer." Oichi smiled. "Wow! You've always had a skill for taking some amazing photos. I'm so proud of you both."

Both Izzy and Florina blushed a bit. "Sheesh, you always praise us for doing something so little." Izzy says hiding her blushing face. Oichi giggles. "As your big sister I will always praise you for your accomplishments. I will also be here for you when you think you have failed. It's an older sibling's duty to help and watch over their younger siblings." "Oh yeah? Then what about Mikey. He's never done much for us." Oichi looks down a bit. "Mikey is more like papa. He's out traveling the world doing who knows what. I just hope he is okay and eating and taking care of himself." The girls sighed at the same time.

"So, what's going on with you and your boyfriend? Is he handling himself as jail bait?" Izzy asked. "Grimmjow is doing just fine. I'm going to see him on the 14th." Izzy sighs. "I don't know Oichi. This guys seems a bit out of your guy code…I mean you hate flashy guys which is why I never understood your thing with that dirt bag Renji." She growls his name. Florina frowned. "I hope Grimmjow is nothing like Renji! That guy is the worst! Throwing you out your home that you mostly paid for AND for getting some other woman pregnant behind your back!" Florina frowned as her face got a bit red from being so angry. "Calm down you two. I told you already that Renji is in the past. I'm not thinking about him anymore. I have Grimmjow now and he would never do anything to hurt me like that." Florina huffed out. "He better not. I'll kill him." Izzy nodded in agree. "Me to! In fact, you don't deserve any men! We should kill anyone who even looks your way!" "Yeah!" Florina yelled, throwing her fist up in the air.

Oichi laughed. "You two are to much. There aren't that many bad men. There are good ones in the world." Izzy and Florina sighed. "Your so clueless when it comes to men sis…" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Oh!" She got up and went to her dresser. She picked up the picture of Orihime's ultrasound. "Look! This is Orihime's and Ichigo's ultrasound for the baby!" Florina smiled and squealed. "Aw! Our Ichigo is growing up!" Izzy smirked. "So he finally got himself a girl. I'm proud of our strawberry head. He makes me feel like a mother hen watching her young grow up and leave the nest." Oichi chuckled. "He's five years older then you." "So what! That boy can be so clueless just like you. I was deeply afraid if you two ever got together. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying about you two!" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, says the girl who's never had a boyfriend in her life." Izzy blushed. "That doesn't mean anything! Having a boyfriend is overrated! I have things to do in my life and a man will just burden me." Florina giggled. "You sound like mama."

Oichi shook her head and looked at the clock. It was hitting almost 10pm. "Well I'm going to head to bed. I want to get a good night sleep for work tomorrow but before I go..." She links her fingers together. "I think I want to tell Grimmjow about my back." Florina and Izzy gave her a stern look and then smiled. "If that's what you want to do then you should do it sis." Florina says. "Yeah but what if he looks at me like I'm…disgusting." Izzy leans back in her chair. "Your thinking to much about that Oichi. I told you that before. Just tell him and if he can't handle a small truth about you then he isn't the one for you. Just like when you tried to tell Renji and he got annoyed because you couldn't bring yourself to say it. That should have been the first clue that you guys weren't meant to be." Izzy says getting angry. "Calm down Izzy." Florina says. "Sis…just do what Grandma tells us to do. Follow your heart. If you want to share that part of the past with this guy and you feel like this is the right time to do it, then do it. Just know that no matter what we are here for you okay?" Oichi nodded. "Thanks, you two." Florina and Izzy nodded. "Alright, well we will see you soon then. Good night sis." Florina says. "Night Miko." Izzy says. They both turned off at the same time. Oichi got up and turned the lamp off. She got under her covers and got comfortable. However, before she could even close her eyes to drift off her phone started to ring. She wanted to just ignore it, but she sat up and grabbed it. It was her father calling. She answered. "Hello papa." "Hi there peanut. Were you sleep?" "No, if I was, I wouldn't answer the phone." Dante chuckled. "I found you a place. Though it won't be cheap. I understand that you are going to see Grimmjow this weekend? I would like you to see the place and tell me if you like it or not." "Alright papa. Thank you. I know I am asking a lot of you." "No, you're not actually. As you said before you do not ask much of me. This is the first time you have asked of me in your adult stages. I'm happy to help you whenever you call me." "I will keep that in mind Papa. Now what time should I be ready?" "Around 10am on Saturday. I also want to stop and get you a car. Don't worry about making any payments. I will take care of everything." Oichi couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Thank you, papa, I'm sorry if I never seem to ask for help. Mama always taught me to be so self-dependent that sometimes I can be a bit arrogant and try to handle everything own my own." Dante laughed a bit. "There is no reason for you to be sorry. Your mother taught you what she was taught. Not to depend on anyone especially a man. I hope by now that you are learning that it is okay to accept help when you need it." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I have. It's nice to know that my friends had my back and gave me a hand when I really need it. It's thanks to them that I can get back up on my feet over and over again." She yawned. "I'll let you sleep for now. Be ready and bring your things so that you don't have to make a back and forth trip." "Yes sir. Good night papa. Thank you for all of this." "It's no problem pumpkin. Good night." Oichi hangs up and lays the phone back down. She slides back under the covers and closes her eyes, letting the sleep overcover him.

* * *

Saturday at 9:45am. Oichi was standing outside waiting on her father. It was a little chilly outside, so she was wearing a low shoulder gray, white, and black patter sweater with black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a black jacket. Her duffle bag was by her feet and she had her new gray purse in her arms. She wiggled a bit in her clothes. Underneath it was something special for Grimmjow. Hisagi walked out with a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Oichi are you sure you should be out this early? Your dad did say at 10." "Yeah I know but he always comes a bit early. He hates being late to anything." She sips on the coffee. "So he found you a place to stay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, but I don't want anything super big like this place. A small house or condo would do really. Something for just me and Grimmjow at least." Hisagi put his hands in his pockets. "And a car?" "Yup, that's why I am up so early. Going to go pick out a car." "Your dad must have a lot of money." Oichi sighs. "Well he does own a few islands and if he wanted to, he could buy a lot of these places in the city or the city itself." Before Hisagi could say anything, the door opened and Momo and Kira looked out with a panic look. "Really? That much money? Wait you mean he is rich!? Wouldn't that make you rich!?"

Oichi rolled her eyes at them. "Technically yes, I can be considered rich along with my siblings, but I don't depend on my father's money. None of us do really. Our mother taught us how to be live without his funds, so we rarely ask anything from him. Other than when I was a child I never really asked much from him. Him finding me a house and buying me a car is…weird…but at this point I've learned that it's okay to ask for help sometimes." Hisagi smiled and pats her head. Momo pouted. "Your rich and you never told us!? I mean I'm happy that you don't rely on material things like most rich kids do but you could have been in a better situation then you are now." Oichi smiled at her. "I know, but I don't want to run to my dad every time something goes wrong in my life. I'm an adult and if I don't at least try to solve my own problems it won't look so well for me in the future." Momo sighed and Kira pats her head. Soon they saw a 2015 black Porsche Panamera pull up. There eyes widen as they see Dante get out. Oichi shook her head. "As you can see he has no issue flaunting his money every now and then to impress someone. I'll see you guys in few days." She hands her coffee cup to Hisagi and grabbed her bag.

Walking over to Dante she hugs him. "Morning papa." Dante rubs her back. "How are you feeling? Is your back giving you any trouble?" Oichi shook her head. "Are you ready to go?" Oichi nods and walks over to the other side of the car. She waves to the others before getting. Dante looked over the house and frowned a bit before getting back in the car and pulling off. "Seems like he doesn't like where she is staying." Kira says leaning on the door. Momo was on the phone with Rangiku and walked back inside. They could hear her making a racket over the phone.

Oichi leans back and sighs out. "I heard you got a job at the center." Oichi nodded. "Yes, I'm in the 9th division working in the clothing section. I've been learning a lot under Hisagi and the others. "Are you still trying to work on getting your own shop?" "Yes. I am." "Would you like my help in it as well?" Oichi crossed her arms. "…well in due time…like finding a location for it and everything. For now, I'd like you to focus on helping Flo and Izzy when they get here." "I see…then I will be happy to help all of my daughters any way I can." Oichi smiled at his words. Dante looked out of his rear mirror and his eyes narrowed a bit when he noticed a black car following them.

Dante soon drove up in a car dealership. He parked and he and Oichi got out. They went into the building and looked around until someone saw them. A young woman came over. "Hello there! Are you here to look at a few cars?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, ma'am we are." "Well why don't you follow me." She grabbed a clip board and led them outside. "So, tell me what type of car are you looking for today?" Oichi hums out. "Well something safe, I guess. Safe and comfortable? Nothing to fancy. Basic." The sells woman nodded. "Okay follow me and I will show you some that you may like."

For almost 30 to 40 minutes Oichi could not find a car that she liked. She was about to give up and just let Dante pick her out a car until she saw a 2012 Hyundai Elantra. She walked over to it with the saleswoman behind her. "Let's see…this is our 2012 Hyundai Elantra. Some do think it's a bit better than the Honda civic and Toyota corolla in some ways. The Elantra offers more value then most compacts and is well liked, pleasant to drive in, and has a very good safety record. It come with the standard manual transmission, air conditioning, sunroof, leather sheets and knobs, heated seats back and front, Bluetooth controls, touch screen, and other features. Would you like to take it for a test drive?"

"Do you like this car pumpkin?" Oichi nodded. "I do! I'd like to take it for spin though if we have time." Dante looked at his watch. "We have a little to spare." Oichi nodded as she and the sales woman get inside. Dante watched as Oichi drove out the lot. Dante took out a cigarette and turned around to head to his car. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the same place car parked a few spots down from where he parked at. 'As I thought…' He says to himself.

Within 20 minutes or so Oichi came back with the sales woman. She got out smiling. "I love it!" "Great shall we get started on the paper work and the payments?" Dante nodded. "I will take care of that." They walked inside and talked a bit more. Dante did in fact ended up paying for it in whole at a lower price to Oichi's shock. She had to admit that she was impressed with his negotiation tactics. As they walked out Dante handed her the keys. "Your car is completely paid off with insurance to bet. That's one down and…" He looked at his watch. "We have plenty time to spare to go look at a house or two. Follow me." Oichi smiled. "Okay papa! Thank you for the car!" She giggled as she went to her new car. Dante smiled back watching her.

Driving down the streets, Dante led Oichi out of the city and more into the country side. Oichi has always loved staying in the country more then the city. It was a lot more peaceful and there was a lot more room to explore and what not. It was one of goals to have a nice house on the country side, but she would settle for an apartment in the city until that happened.

Dante turned down a road and Oichi followed him down few miles, pasting a few homes. He soon slowed down and parked into the driveway. Oichi parked beside him and got out. She gasped at the home in front of her. "Papa!? T-This house? It's huge!" Dante chuckled as another car pulled up. A man walked out with some papers. He walked up To Dante. "Mr. Yamamoto?" Dante nodded. "I see you are early. I'm Mr. Grains and I'll be showing you around the house today." Oichi walked up to Dante still a bit unsure about the house.

They walked up to the door. "This amazing house was originally built in 1930. It was designed after a house Located on in North Smithfield, Rhode Island. Since then it has been rebuilt and restored up to more of these modern times. Its Original hardwood floors have been newly restored. Two sets of staircases lead up to the second floor. Large wrap around porch and two sun porches. The property has a three-car garage and an in-ground pool. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and 3,686 square feet." Oichi looked around. The cool air blew around her and a sense of peace flew into her. She smiled listening to the bird's chip and fly around. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

"Oichi come along." Dante says as they stepped in the house. Oichi quickly followed behind. "Ms. Yamamoto, your father here says you don't like big houses, but I assure you that once you get comfortable in it you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. It's quite a good size to start a nice family as well." Oichi felt her cheeks heat up a bit after that statement. She pouted at Dante. "Papa! Don't be telling people about me!" "I had to. He must find the perfect house that fits you and your future family. I to also wish to get you a home a bit bigger. As your father I know your desires a bit more than anyone and I know this house will not last you as long as you think. With you and Grimmjow going at it like bunnies I'm sure your many children will fill this place up." Oichi's face turn red. "Dad please! Your embarrassing me!" Mr. Gains chuckled.

"This house has all of the charm and character of its original state along with the luxuries and amenities most desired today. This sprawling interior includes 3,686 square feet of living space, spread among 3 floors with 4 bedrooms, 1.5 baths and full third full floor of additional space to use to your liking." They followed him to the kitchen.

"First floor offers a brand-new modern kitchen with gorgeous new wood grain tile floor, new grey shaker cabinets topped with sparkling white granite counters with grey vein details, matching grey island topped with fresh new butcher block counter, open shelving, pellet stove to help with heating costs. Also, on first floor is a massive living room area open to a separate dining room with original built in hutch, a new half bath and cozy study. All rooms offer newly restored gleaming hardwoods and modern new or restored light fixtures throughout." They followed him to the staircase.

"There are two staircases ascend to the 2nd level with master bedroom with fireplace and 3 additional large bedrooms, sparkling new full bath with his and hers vanity sink and newly tiled tub & shower, and lastly a full size laundry room with washer and dryer. Finally, the rear staircase ascends to the third floor of additional space. On the exterior, the charm continues with a wraparound porch, 2 sun porches, and sprawling 2 acres of green grass, all extremely private. Lastly, there is a in-ground pool & 3 Car Garage."

Oichi rubbed her cheeks. All the information he was feeding her was a bit much. Dante pat her head. "Go look around dear while I talk to Mr. Grains." Oichi nodded and went upstairs to check it out.

* * *

At the prison, Grimmjow was working out in the training yard. He had to do something to distract himself from thinking about Oichi all day. He could barely contain himself. He was pumping iron when a man with black hair and blue eyes walked up to him. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he had a van-dyke beard and mustache. This man was Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio but he liked to be called Doni. He smirked as he stopped in front of Grimmjow. "Oi! Nino! It seems that you are working hard today yes?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Dordoni was a former, former employee of Aizen's he and a few others were sent here after they proved no use to Aizen. To be honest Grimmjow didn't really know him nor have even heard of him at all so he'd usually ignore him. Dordoni twirled around him doing dynamic poses. "Oi! Nino! Aren't you excited for your little Ninya to come visit!?" Grimmjow put his weights down. "Why the hell are you talking to me. Shouldn't you be dancing with your friends in the storage house." Dordoni chuckled. "Smooth jokes Nino…I only wished to give you some pointers to a brute like yourself. Considering your out here pumping Iron which you never do no?" Grimmjow sighs. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You my little Nino have not felt the warmth of your lovers body for a few months no? Once you lay hands on your little cream puff you will instantly lose control of your emotions and go on a rampage causing you to…experience…pleasure first. I doubt you wish for her to see that side of you yes?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. He low key did admit to himself that he was a bit nervous about that. It was a bit embarrassing to lose face in bed. He rubbed his face. "You are wondering how I know? Well you have been in and out of this place Nino and not once have I've seen you so well behaved over one cream puff. You love her no? Then your desire to see her grows and before you know it…well you know where I am going yes?"

Grimmjow groans. "Fine would you shut the hell up already and tell me." Dordoni chuckles and sits down on a bench next to the weight. "Fear not my friend. I will tell you everything you need to know about the woman you love. Come and hear my words!" Grimmjow frowns and sits down but not super close to him. "Just shut up and tell me already. I'm on limited time here."

At Ichigo's apartment, Orihime was napping on the couch. Ichigo was sitting on the floor doing some applications to get a view of a house he was looking at for them to move into. With the baby on the way his apartment wouldn't be enough for them and since Orihime gave her place to Rangiku he didn't want to bother her. "I know Oichi said her old man was looking up houses for her. Maybe I should ask her for some help." He looked back at Orihime who was smiling in her sleep. He reached up and rubbed her stomach, making her mumble a bit. He chuckled and went back to applying. 'Maybe I should join the center to. Those extra jobs does help every now and then.'

* * *

In the center, at the 10th division section. Rangiku was throwing a fit in Toshiro's office. "That cunny little girl! How could she not tell her closest friends that she was rich! Does she realize how many issues that could be solved! We could buy a whole freaking mall and all the booze we wanted to drink!" Toshiro shook his head. He was trying to work but Rangiku had barged in interrupting him. "It shouldn't matter if she's rich or not. She obviously doesn't rely on her father's money or she wouldn't be in the situation she's in now." Rangiku pouted. "…but sir! That's not fair! Here I was spending Hisagi's money on her and she had plenty of money to have!" "If I were Oichi I wouldn't take the money either. That man…his money can be considered blood money. He has done very shady things but we can never tag his name to the work."

Rangiku sat down and sighed. "Money is Money sir. So much shopping we could get done. I'll give her an ear full the next time I see her!" Toshiro rolled his eyes and tried to focus on doing some paper work. "Instead of worrying about others you need to be doing your own damn work." He says tossing her folders. "They aren't going to get done themselves." Rangiku groans and then looks back at him. "Speaking of work…did those test result ever come back. On Oichi's attacker?" Toshiro sighed. "No, it wasn't in our systems. So, we can conclude that it might have just been some random person who saw Oichi as a target." Rangiku frowns. "What about the license plates Hisagi turned in? He said Oichi threw a fit when one of Aizen's goons touched her." "It came to a dead end…there isn't much we can do at this point. Oichi may not remember what happened to her but her body does. They way she reacted points that the man Ulquiorra must have something to do with her attacker but because he is with Aizen he is strongly protected. All we can do is hope they make a mistake."

It was 12:30pm, Oichi and Dante were now looking at her new house. They did go look at two more houses that were just down the road, but it was something about the first house that make Oichi feel so peaceful. She had considered Dante's words as well. She did want a lot of children and an apartment wouldn't be able to hold them. Now all she needed was her furniture and spice this place up then she can start calling this place home. "Papa, I don't know how to thank you for this." Dante was smoking. "It's nothing to be thanked for. I would do it again as many times as you would like. You and your sisters are important to me. I may not show it every now and then, but I truly love you all and I only wish for your happiness. Now you should be on your way. You don't want to keep your lover waiting."

Oichi nodded and then rubbed her chest. "Actually, before I go papa there is something, I wanted to tell you." "Is that right?" Oichi nodded and took a deep breath. "I want to tell Grimmjow about my back." Dante blew out smoke and burned his cigarette on the heel of his shoe. "Alright then." Oichi looks at him with awe. "T-That's it? You're not going to tell me no or give me reasons why I shouldn't do it?" Dante chuckles. "I've met the boy and I have to say that I am impressed with him. Unlike your last boy toy, he didn't back down from me so that tells me he is willing to go the extra mile for you. If you wish to share that detail with him then you are welcome to do so and if you don't like his response, I'll kill him."

Oichi smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, papa. Thank you for that, the car, and the house." Dante rubs her head. "Later we can look for more furniture when your sisters get here." Oichi nodded let him go. She went to his car to grab her bags and then hopped in her car. She waved good bye to him and drove off to the prison.

Once she disappeared from his view, Dante walked down the path of the driveway and towards the road. He stopped before he walked right in the middle of it. As soon as he did a car had came speeding towards him. Reaching in his pocket he took out a small device that was circular and flung it in front of him. It landed a couple feet away. He watched as the car gain speed towards him. Dante stood right in the way unmoving. As soon as the car ran over the device, it beeped and attached itself to the car. The car quickly started to swerve left and right before it came to a complete stop right before it hit Dante.

Dante took out another cigarette and lit it. He took a long puff and blew out smoke. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked around the car and knocked on the window. He waited and waited. "If I must knock again, I will rip the door off. Roll the window down." He says in a flat tone. He got no response. Dante blew out smoke. "Have it your way then." He grabbed the door by the handle and with ease, pulled the door right off the car. The man inside was shocked and jumped at Dante tossing the door on the ground. His eyes by passed the man and went to the seat next to him. There he could see various pictures of Oichi from this morning. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket. "You…have a lot of explaining to do and if I were you, I would talk quickly and answer every single question I have for you correctly or I will see fit that you will no longer speak a word again."

* * *

As 1pm drew closer, Grimmjow was being led towards the back of the prison. There the guards opened the door and led him outside where there were a few trailers far apart from each other. They each had a fence around them with guards surrounding them. The guards led Grimmjow down a path to the last trailer. Ikkaku was waiting with a smirk on his face. "Well then, I hope your ready." The guards uncuffed Grimmjow. "Follow me." Grimmjow rubbed his wrist and followed him towards the trailer. They opened the door and walked in to see Yumichika looking over the place. Inside was very simple almost boring from what Grimmjow was thinking. It had a bed in the back, a small bathroom, a cheap tv seat, and a small kitchen. "The fridge has a bit of food in there for you and Oichi, mostly Oichi though since she's the cutest little glutton I have ever saw." Grimmjow glared slightly at him but it only made him laugh.

"Well make yourself comfortable, Oichi will be led this way shortly. You have two days alone with her. The trailers may look dull, but they are sound proof with no cameras on the inside." He pointed up to a timer on the wall. "This is the timer. Once it reaches zero your time is up, and you go back to your cell until next time. Got it?" Ikkaku says. Grimmjow sat down on the couch in front of the tv. "Yeah I got." Yumichika and Ikkaku chuckled at him and then left. Grimmjow sighs out and waited impatiently for Oichi.

Minutes later, a guard was leading Oichi out to the trailers. She had a smile on her face as the guard explained to everything to her. There were to be no electronics there, so he had taken her phone and tablet which she didn't mind. Two days with Grimmjow were greatly worth it. Once she reached the trailer, she saw Ikkaku and Yumichika waiting for her. "Hi guys! Is Grimmjow in there?" Ikkaku nodded. Oichi giggled and was about to walk in there until the stopped her. "One second Oichi…first we just want to apologize." Oichi looked at them with a confused expression. "Apologize about what?" "Well…we promised that we were going to find your attacker but everything we had leaded to dead ends…" Oichi smiled and lightly punched them both in the shoulder. "It's okay no need to be sorry. The good thing is that I'm okay. Plus, I work at the center now and thanks to Hisagi I don't have to worry about being attacked again or anything like that. He has taken great care of me. So have Momo and Kira. I don't know how I can ever repay them for what they have done for me." She flashes a huge smile at them. "I owe you guys a lot to! You watch out for Grimmjow and keep him well behaved! It's thanks to you that I can finally spend time with him even if its only for two days heehee. So thank you!" She hugs them both making them blush. Ikkaku rubbed his head and cleared his throat. "No problem. We will be back in two days. Enjoy." Oichi let them go and walked to the door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

As soon as she did, she was pulled into fiery kiss. Oichi moans as she wraps her arms around Grimmjow's neck. She felt him placed his arms around her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and grids a bit on him causing a groan to ease out his lips. He walks them over to the back were the bed was and lays her down.

He breaks the kiss and sits up, hovering over her. "Oh babe. Your look so sexy right now." Oichi giggled with flustered face. "You say that now, but you don't even know what I have on under here. Don't you wanna see? I wore it just for you." Grimmjow smirked and let her up. Oichi headed into the bathroom. "Don't go nowhere." Grimmjow sat on the bed. "Like I want to go anywhere without you." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he waited. 'Don't get to over excited. Don't get over excited.' He says to himself.

The door opened and Oichi walked out in a light blue sexy see through lace bra with a lace ruffled T-back set. She was blushing madly as she walked to a wide eye Grimmjow who's eyes were roaming every part of her body. "Fuck…" He mumbles out as his pants tighten. "S-So what do you think?" She says as she turns around for him. "Sexy enough for you?" "Damn…if I were lava right now, I think this whole prison would being melting." Oichi giggled. "So lame…" She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I missed you Grimmjow." She kissed him gently and pulled back. "I missed you to. Don't worry, I'll be back to you before you know it." He flips her over and kisses her deeply. He starts to rub up against her. "Mmmm…Grimmjow…" Oichi felt his fingers trail down her body and down to her womanhood. She gaps in the kiss as she felt him push his finger inside her. She broke the kiss and turned her head. He kissed her cheeks and down to her neck. "You're not going to take my set off?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Hell no, I want to fuck you in this sexy outfit you got for me. Then maybe I'll consider stripping it off you later on." He pushed another finger inside of her making her moan out. "Oh…please hurry…" She says. Grimmjow licks his lips and he pushed a third one inside her. "You want me?" "Yes. I want you." "How bad? How bad you want me Oichi?" "D-Don't tease me. You know I want you just as bad as you want me." Grimmjow laughed and removed his fingers. He lifted them up so that she could see her wetness on his fingers. He then licked them clean making her face go redder. He spreads her legs and pulled down his pants to show his thick hard on. "You're not going to take your clothes off?" "Later…What's your deal with clothes. Just enjoy this alright." Grimmjow says as he positions himself. "Right now, I just want to be inside you." He says as lust grew in his eyes.

* * *

Over in Las Noches, in a private luxury condo, Ulquiorra was just arriving from work. He undid his tie and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a light beer, he walked to the living room and sat down. There he sat and waited staring at the blank screen of the tv. There was a knock at the door and it opened. Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to the door as a person in a black overcoat jacket walked in with a suitcase. "Sir…my apologizes for being late. It has been quite a hassle getting close to her, but I have new information for you." He walks over to Ulquiorra and sits next to him. He opens the suitcase and hands him a black envelope. "It seems one of my men was caught. I am not fully sure what information he let slip but I assure you that I will take care of it." Ulquiorra took the envelope. "Caught by who." "The father…sir…" Ulquiorra looked at him but then turned back to the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a picture of Oichi at the car dealership. She was smiling as she looked at a car. His eyes widen just a bit and then when back to his normal flat expression. "I will send the money to your account and see that your man is 'taken care of' Do I make myself clear?" "What if he hasn't told anyone anything?" "I do not care. The fact that he got caught makes it clear that isn't good for this job. Now leave me." The man nodded and left.

Ulquiorra got up and headed to his room. In his room there was a nice king size bed with a dark green comforter. The walls were jet black. He had a few awards hanging up but the wall were mostly bare. There was a single desk with a laptop on it and a single bathroom. He walked to a closet door and opened it. He flipped on a light switch and the light relived photos of Oichi posted to his wall. There was a photo of her from months back with Ichigo. There were some in her cafe uniforms and even at the club she had went to with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra took out the picture he had gotten today and placed it in the middle. He looked up at a picture above it and rubbed it with his middle and index finger. This picture looked much older then the others. It was a picture of Oichi when she was in high school. She had very short hair and she was smiling as she read a book. Ulquiorra eyes kept locked on this picture as he felt something stirring deep inside him. "I find it hard to believe that you could have ever lower yourself to be with a dog like Grimmjow…your nothing but a dog who wags her tail for the next man…" He rubs his fingers around the photo. "…and yet…I can't stop myself from wanting you. Making you mine. I need to find out why you are so attached to such trash. What can I do to make you loyal to me as you are to Grimmjow?"

As the day went on into the evening time, Oichi and Grimmjow had yet to leave each other's arms. Grimmjow was holding on to her hips as she bounced on top of him. Their naked bodies were sweaty, and they were panting heavy, lost in their pleasure. Grimmjow's eyes slowly looked up at Oichi's body. His right hand rubbed up her side and up to grab his breast. Oichi moans out as she tosses her head back. She was getting close. She had already lost count in how many times she climax. Grimmjow sat up and held her hips down on him. They both groan out as they started to grind on each other. "G-Grimmjow…" Oichi moans out. She was pushed down on her back with him towering over her once more. He started his wild thrusts that she loved so much. She reached and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him down for a kiss. She could feel him throbbing as he pushed harder and deeper inside her. They both moan as their climax soon reach the top and exploded. Grimmjow thrusts a few more times before finally going limp on top of Oichi.

He pushed his head in the crook of her neck. Oichi smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair got longer." She says. Grimmjow sighs out and then sits up. He pulls out of her making them both groans. He then grabs her arm and pulls her up. "Grimmjow?" He cups her face and rubs down to her neck. His eyes narrowed until Oichi placed her hand on his. "I'm okay Grimmjow." His hand went back up to her cheek. "Are you really? On the outside you might look all happy and cute, but I know you. On the inside your scared, aren't you? Still nervous about that night wondering if it will happen again." Oichi smiled. "Yes…I am scared but the thought of you protecting me, wrapping me in your arms, and telling me everything is going to be fine, makes me feel so much better."

Grimmjow frowned. "That doesn't make me feel better. How can I do that when I'm in here." Oichi placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. She lays down next to him, placing her head on his chest. "I love you." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her. She giggled. "What's so funny?" "I can hear your heart beating faster." She snuggles up closer to him. "Its true though. I do love you. My heart swells up with so many emotions that it gets hard for me to think sometimes." Grimmjow chuckles. "Well you are kind of a airhead so that much doesn't surprise me." Oichi pouted. "Don't be so rude after I just created a lovely movement." Grimmjow kisses her forehead. "Rude is in my charming personality. If you love me then you should be even more in love with my rudeness, right?" "I guess so…" Oichi puffed her cheeks out more. Grimmjow smiles and turns over on his side so that he is facing right in front of her. "Your so cute. Give me like 10 more minutes and I'll pound you into the bed all over again." Oichi giggles and cuddles up to him.

The next day, Grimmjow woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and sat up. He had bite marks on his shoulder and scratches on his back. 'Dammit it all, she knows I hate waking up like that.' Suddenly something caught his nose. He got up and walked towards the section of the kitchen and stopped to see the table in the middle of the trailer, was full of food. Some of the food he didn't even recognized but they looked and smelled amazing. He heard Oichi humming and walked towards her. She had a pair of blue paw print panties on and a blue t-shirt.

Grimmjow walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her making her jump in his arms. He chuckled. "Grimmjow! You know I hate that!" Grimmjow turned her around. "Well you know I hate waking up without your sexy ass in the bed! How the hell am I supposed to take advantage of you when you're not there!" "And THAT is the reason why I try to make it out of bed before you. If you had your way, we would never leave a bed room!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I got one more day to fuck you till you go crazy I think your reasons should be overshadowed by that alone." Oichi sighed out. "You got all day to that. Right now, don't you want to eat? I made you a lot of food!" Grimmjow looked back at the table and his stomach growled. Oichi smiled. "See your tummy wants to eat." She looks down and blushed a bit. "Put on some underwear!" Grimmjow ignore her and went to the table. "Why should I when we are going back in the bed after I eat. Bring me some juice." Oichi huffed out but brought him juice.

Once she got to the table Grimmjow pulled her down onto his lap. "Feed me." He says smirking. Oichi chuckles. "You want me to baby you all day huh." "Pretty much." Oichi ran her fingers through his hair making him sigh out. "That feels nice?" "Yeah, I can see why Grayson loves it so much. Now feed me and tell me what's going on out there."

She picked up a fork and some food and drove it to Grimmjow mouth making him chuckle. "Well, I know its not a topic to start out but Rukia had her baby. She named her Ichika." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then looked up at Oichi to see her usually sadness in her eyes but this time there wasn't. She held up a fork and smiled. "Say ah." Grimmjow got caught of guard and blushed when she said that. Oichi giggled. "She is quite cute you know and Rukia still wants me to be the Godmother. I'd rather not though. It's nothing against Ichika, I can't blame her for being born. I just don't hold any trust or love lost with those who stabbed me in the back…I forgave both of them, but I don't want to be a part of their lives…am I bad person for that?"

Grimmjow took the fork from her and started feeding himself. He swallowed a big proportion and licked his lips. "No. If I were you, I wouldn't have even forgiven those bastards. They want you to stay out of their lives and move on and yet they keep trying to bring you back in. That is like a slap in the face to me." Oichi leans on him as he ate. "Yeah…but I think Ichika became attached to me anyways." "How so?" "Well when I was working Rukia held her up to me and I saw sparkle or tingle in Ichika eyes. I just kinda brushed it off. When Rukia took her away she started to scream her lungs out and I mean scream. It's like when Grayson threw that tantrum when you wouldn't pick him up." Grimmjow shiver. "I thought I would have to cut my ears off." "Yeah…Rukia and Renji couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and I couldn't work so I asked if I could see her. I rocked her and hummed a song and she calmed down. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at me and give me this look like she won."

Grimmjow laughed. "Slick kid." "Yeah, so I can't help but to wonder how that will turn out. Oh, speaking of babies. Orihime and Ichigo are having a baby!" "Really!? The strawberry head is gonna pop one out? Hot damn! I didn't know he had it in him." "Orihime is two months now. She doesn't really care for the gender so long as it comes out healthy." Grimmjow drinks so of his juice down. "So, I guess I can mark Ichigo off my list." "What list?" "A list of guys that I was going to kill." "Huh!? For what!?" "Any guy that looks at you or desire you should die. You're my woman and that's how its going to stay. If anyone, including your scum of a father, got a problem with that, then they can go to hell and I'll be the one to send them." "Even papa? Sheesh…that sounds kind of…sexy really hee-hee." Grimmjow chuckled. "I told you that I'm a sexy fucker. So, anyone else popping out kids?" "No not that I have heard so far." "Then that means your up next." Oichi blushed. "G-Grimmjow don't say that." "I'm just saying. Eventually your gonna get a bun in your stomach by me." Oichi rubbed her burning cheeks.

"Anyways…Oh! I got a car and I found a wonderful house for us! Though it is pretty big for just two people." Grimmjow leans back. "A car and a house huh. Your old man got it for you?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, He brought me both the car and the house and when my sisters get here, we are going to go shop for more furniture." "Your sisters are coming this way?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, seems like the shop went under and they want to start over. Flo wants to have a flower shop and Izzy is going back to school. I can't wait to see what they do in the future." Grimmjow burps loudly and pats his stomach. "Ugh…your such an animal." Oichi says. "You love it though. Are you going to eat? You know I can't eat all of this right." "I know. I just wanted to let you eat something other then what they are giving you."

She sat down and grabbed a plate full of a dish. "When you have eaten your food, your little pup will happily finish of everything else." Grimmjow chuckled. "Little pup?" "Yes! I don't want to be called kitten. I don't really like cats like you do." Grimmjow rubs her head. "So, you're my little pup now. I can deal with that." Oichi giggled and wasted little time to finish off the food. They soon heard a knock at the door. Grimmjow frowned. "What the hell…" He got up to go answer the door. Oichi eyes widen as she gulped down her food. "W-Wait a minute! You don't have any clothes on!" "Like I give a fuck." Grimmjow says. Oichi slides out her seat and runs after him. "Noo! What if it's a woman officer!" "So!? What does it matter if it's a male or female!?" Oichi stands in front of him. "You're my man! I don't want anyone else seeing you naked but ME!" She yelled with a flustered face. Grimmjow looked down at her and busted out into laughter. "Fine, fine. You win but, I'm going back to the table in case I gotta kick somebodies' ass." He turned off and went back to the table. Oichi couldn't help but to watch his butt as he walked off. The knock at the door snapped her out of her gaze.

She opened the door just a bit to see Yumichika standing there. "Oh. Yumichika." She opened the door wider. Yumichika smiled and hummed out. "I knew it. You cooked didn't you." Oichi smiled. "I did. Thank you for putting so much food in the kitchen." Yumichika chuckled. "Your welcome, if anyone knows your gluttony its us." "So, did you need something?" "We were doing a routine check and I know you would rather have me instead of Ikkaku barge up in here." Oichi nodded. "That is true. He can be very rude sometimes. Hmm…since you went through all the trouble, why don't I pack you up some of the food I made! I made extras in case Grimmjow was hungry, but it seems like I cooked to much." Yumichika smiled. "That would be wonderful! Can you make some for Ikkaku to?" He held up two boxes. Oichi giggled. "If you wanted some food you should have just asked. Give me a moment okay?" She grabbed the boxes and closes the door behind her.

She walks over to the fridge and takes out rice balls and placed them in one, cut up slices of grilled chicken and pickled veggies. In the other one she put in stir-fry tofu in sweet Asian sauce with some fruit on the side. Grimmjow was watching her with a little annoyance in his eyes. "You cooked for those assholes?" Oichi shrugs. "I didn't mean to, but I figured that they may come around since there was so much food in here." She closes the boxes and grabs two bottles of water. She opened the door to see Ikkaku standing next to Yumichika this time. He looked at Oichi and blushed seeing what she was wearing. He turned his head and cleared his throat. Oichi handed the boxes to them. "Enjoy guys!" Yumichika smiled. "Thanks, Oichi!" Oichi waved at them and closed the door.

She walked back over to Grimmjow who was brooding. "If you don't want other women seeing me naked then I don't want any other men eating your food." "I'm afraid that is impossible. I do cook for everyone when we get together. As much as I would love for you to own every single part of me you have to learn to share hun." She kissed his cheek. Grimmjow went back to brooding. Oichi smirks and slips into his lap. "Don't be like that. She turns her body forward and presses her body against his. She grinds her lower hips on him, quickly feeling him get hard. "If you keep brooding you won't have time to ravish me." Lust grew in her eyes making him smirk. "You're such a vixen."

Outside the trailer Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking outside the fence. They took a seat at the bench and opened their box. The smell hit their noses making them hum out. "Ah, Bento boxes from Oichi. How lucky are we!" Yumichika says taking some chopsticks out. He handed a pair to Ikkaku who was silent. His face was a bit red. Yumichika chuckled. "What's wrong Ikkaku. It's not like you haven't seen a woman in her panties before. You did say Mizuho use to walk around like that all day when she came home from work." "Yeah…looks let's not talk about it. I don't want her to even think that I saw someone else's underwear." Ikkaku says gulping. Yumichika laughed as he took a bite of his food. "Mm Oichi's cooking is getting better. I hope you have a good explanation for when Mizuho brings your lunch." Ikkaku nearly choked on his rice ball. "Shit! I completely forgot!" He quickly closed the lunch box. "Dammit! What am I going to do! Mizuho is going to kill me when she finds out I ate another woman's food!" Yumichika couldn't help but to be amused by his friends' reactions.

A little over two years ago Ikkaku had gotten married, almost forcibly, to Mizuho Asano, the older sister of Keigo. Many didn't know since it was a small and private wedding and Ikkaku never wore his wedding ring to work because the first person to insult his wife would die a most painful and brutal death. Ikkaku has usually been a private person so he never really told anyone about his settle life unless they were close friends to him such as Yumichika. Then there were those who ended up finding out and blackmailing him such as Rangiku. Ikkaku and Mizuho also had a two-year-old daughter that the named Emma. She was quite an active toddler.

An idea popped into Yumichika's head. "Give the lunch to Emma." Ikkaku looked at him. "Say it was a gift from a co-worker." Ikkaku rubbed his head. "You think that would work?" Yumichika shrugs. "If it doesn't you can always say your admirer gave it to you." Ikkaku shook him a glare. "Are you trying to get me killed!?" Yumichika laughed. "It's to bad. This food is great. Maybe Mizuho should take lessons from Oichi." Ikkaku let out a dry laugh. "Like that will ever happened." "It might happen if you just tell her that her cooking is kinda dry." Yumichika says chuckling. "Well until you decided which gender you want to go for I'll explain to you why that is a bad thing to say to any woman." Ikkaku says. He looks down at his box with regret in his eyes. "Dammit it all…on all the days to come she'd come today."

An officer ran up to them. "Sir! Your wife and daughter are here!" He yelled out. "Alright I'm coming, stay here and hold the spots. "Yes sir!" The officer says. Yumichika chuckled and got up. He was coming to help back up Ikkaku's lie, but he doubts that would help since Mizuho likes to listen to herself and only herself.

They walked back into the building and turned the corner to where the visitor side was. They walked down a long hallway that led to the employee's break room. Sometimes family members or spouse were allowed back her to drop of things. Ikkaku sighed as he opened the door. He took a step in and felt something hug his leg. He looked down to see a cute little girl with short brown and black hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a cute dress that was black up top and red, black, and white plaid colors on the bottom. She smiled up at him. "Daddy!" Ikkaku smiled as he bends down and picks her up. "Hello there Emma." Emma giggles and hug his face. She then saw Yumichika. Her eyes sparkled. "Uncle! Down daddy! Down Now!" Ikkaku sighs and put her down. Emma ran up to Yumichika and squealed as she held his leg. "It's nice to see you to my little sugar plum." Yumichika says laughing.

"Darling!" They looked up to see a young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a red hairpiece and two long bangs on both sides on her face. She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse with a yellow fitted skirt, high heels, and had a purse to match. In her hands she had a light brown bento box. "My love I have brought your meal before I go to work!" She says smiling before she looked down at his hand to see another box. Her smile dropped, and she gave Ikkaku a dark look that make him jump out of his skin. "Darling…" She said with an almost venomous tone. "What do you have in your hands?" Her grip on the box tighten and started to crack it. "W-Wait a minute Mizuho before you do anything hastily this is not for me! I swear it!" "Oh? Then who is it for? Which one of those low down dirty, husband stealing hussy gave that to you!" She yelled. Emma whimpered and hid behind Yumichika's leg. "Mama scary…"

"This box isn't even for me! I-Its for Emma!" Mizuho frowned. "One of those hussy's made food for my daughter AND you took it!? What if it's poisoned or rotten!" Ikkaku frowned. "There is nothing wrong with the food idiot. You really think I would take something from a random person to give to our daughter!? This food is from a good friend of mine and she's been going through a harsh time right now. She likes cooking and she made a little too much, so she gave me some for Emma since all I want to eat…is y-your wonderful cooking." Mizuho let the words process through her mind and she smiled. "Oh, my darling! I guess when you put it that way, I can overlook this…but I want to taste the food just in case. I know this person is your friend, but I still don't trust it." Ikkaku nodded and opened the box. Mizuho noticed the half-eaten rice bun and took it. "Well it seems like she can make a basic meal for a toddler. I'll give her that." She bit into the rice ball and smiled. "Not half bad! Emma dear come here." Emma came around from Yumichika's leg and ran up to her mother. Mizuho leans down and handed her the rice ball. Emma smiled. "Rice ball!" She grabbed it and bit into it. "Mmmm!" She quickly gobbled the rice ball down. Mizuho and Ikkaku chuckled at her. "More mama More!" Emma says holding her hands out. Mizuho sighs. "Well I guess since Emma likes the food, I will let this pass. I would like to meet this friend of yours though. What is her name and where does she work?" Ikkaku gulps. "Why do you need to know all the info for? I already told you that she didn't make it for me." Mizuho crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter! If she wants to make my daughter food then I wish to meet her! Is that so wrong!?" "She's going through a bad time right now Mizuho. I don't want you to bother her with your weird accusations." Mizuho gave him a look that told him to shut up. "The more you deny this the more I get weird accusations."

Yumichika sighed he was starting to get a headache from hearing them go back and forth. "Her name is Oichi Yamamoto." Ikkaku and Mizuho looked back at him. Mizuho raised her eyebrow. "Oichi…Yamamoto? You mean the girl with red eyes? The one who was friends with my idiot brother? I thought she moved away or something after that whole café thing blow up in her face." Yumichika frowned but reframed himself from saying anything. "It didn't blow up in her face nor was it her fault that she was used. Anyways…Oichi currently works at the center in the 9th division. All you must do is ask for her and speak with her yourself. I don't wish to tell you to much of someone else's life." "It's never stopped you before…" Ikkaku says mumbling. He felt something grab his pants legs. He looked down to see a teary eye Emma. "A Rice ball daddy!" Ikkaku sighs and hands the box to Mizuho. In return she gave him the crack box. "Come on darling you can finish your yummy food in the car." Emma smiled. "Yay!" "Say good bye to your dad." "Bye Bye daddy!" Ikkaku bends down and rubs her head. "Thanks Emma. See you at home." He stood up and frowned looked at Mizuho. She chuckled and walked up to him, kissing his cheeks. "See you at home darling." Emma skipped to Yumichika and hugged his leg. "Bye Bye!" "Good bye my sugar plum." Emma giggled and skipped out the room with Mizuho following behind her.

Once they left Ikkaku sighs out. "Why is she so damn scary!" Yumichika chuckled. "You're the one who feel in love with her." He handed him his bento box. Ikkaku grabbed it and sat down at the table. "I swear that woman is crazy sometimes…I only hope that she doesn't accuse Oichi of anything…" Yumichika sat in front of him as he ate. He took his phone out. "Well I better send texts to Oichi so that she will know what's going on." Ikkaku sighs out. "I hope she doesn't blow a cow to…"

* * *

On Monday morning, Oichi was still sleeping in bed. Grimmjow rubbed her head as he watched her sleep. He had made love to her all night as many times possible before their time was up. He now had to wait a whole month just to do this over again…unless Dante came through for him. He sighed mentally. He didn't tell Oichi of the deal he had with Dante and even though he knew Ikkaku said there weren't no cameras in here, but he still didn't trust it. There was no way in hell he was spilling anything until he got out of here for sure. Oichi started to stir a bit in her sleep. Grimmjow turned to look at the clock. They had about 4 more hours together. He didn't mind watching her sleep like this for the remaining of that time. He rubbed her hair. "The other day you told me that you love me. Well my sexy pup, I love you as well and as soon as I get out of here, I will show you just how much. You've stuck by me during this and your holding your own without me. I feel like a failure as your man, but I'll change all that. I promise you."

"I know…" Oichi mumbles as she opens one of her eyes. Grimmjow jumped a bit and sighed. "Dammit…" Oichi giggled. "I couldn't help it. How come when I'm sleeping you tell me your true feelings. Do you think I will laugh at them?" Grimmjow rubbed his head. "No, it's just…weird okay. I don't often speak about stuff like that. Coming clean and all that stuff." Oichi hums out. "I see…well we can work on that when you get home." She sits up and sighs. "You know Grimmjow…you promised me that once you were out of here you would come clean to me about your life. Like everything." Grimmjow frowned and sat up. "Yeah, but I would rather not bring them up around here." "Yeah I know…well…I want to do the same. Come clean about my past." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.

Oichi gulps and takes a deep breath. "Um…it's something only my family knows and…its hard to explain without going into much detail." She climbs over him and grabs her bag. Digging in it, she pulls out a gray bottle with the clear liquid in it. She stares it a bit. "What is that?" Grimmjow asked sitting up. Oichi got up and grabbed his hand. "You will see in a second." She pulled him to the bathroom and she stood in front of the mirror. Holding the bottle with two hands she felt her heart racing in fear. 'Maybe this isn't the time to do this.' She thought to herself.

Grimmjow was watching her expression through the mirror. He scratched his head before walking up close behind her and hugging her. He placed his chin on her head. "Look, you don't have force yourself to tell me anything. I get it. You have secrets just like everyone else and you will tell me when you are good and ready." Oichi felt her heart skip a beat a little. "E-Even if it makes you second guess your relationship with me?" "It would have to be a very huge secret for me to even consider that…like mega life, do or die, type of changing." Oichi looks down at the bottle and closed her eyes. "I see…well…I want to do this. You promised me that you were going to come clean about everything and you said that you didn't want us to keep any secrets from each other. I believe from the bottom of my heart that I can finally share this with someone outside the family. C-Can you let me go?"

Grimmjow nodded and backs up. Oichi opened the bottle and a sweet honey scent pours out. She holds up the bottle and slightly pours the liquid on her shoulders and behind her neck. The liquid spreads out on her shoulder and down her back. Grimmjow watched the liquid as it drips down her skin until something weird happened. The liquid looked like it was slowing down and sinking into her skin. "Oichi? What's happening with your back." Oichi put her head back. "My dad you know, he likes to invent things. He has a lot of crazy inventions and this was one of them. What you see on my back is not my actual skin." "Say what?" Grimmjow says, still looking at her back. He watched as her back started to get lighter like her entire back was peeling at the same time. "What you see is a cover skin. It like fake skin and it hides a secret that I have kept since I was young." She pinched the cover skin by the edge and started to pull. Thanks to the liquid it came off easy.

Grimmjow eyes widen as Oichi slowly peeled off her cover. There on her back he saw her scars. Three long deep scars that ran across her body. Oichi rolled up the cover skin and sat it on the sink. She placed her hands on the counter. "…I've never shown these scars to anyone in fear of being called a disgusting freak…I'm sure if any man saw this he wouldn't want a damage body like mines right?" When Oichi didn't hear Grimmjow response to hear she teared up a bit. She bit her lip and was ready to turn around and just leave when she felt his hand touch her back. Her body tensed up from this. Other then her father no one has ever touched her scars. She heard a light chuckle.

"This is what you were scared to show me? A few scars? It's not something I would consider a secret though unless it retains to how you got the scars." His fingers carefully trace down her back. Oichi's body shivered at this feeling making him chuckle. "Since no one has ever touched your actual back it must be very sensitive to foreign touches, like this." He leans down and kisses the middle scar. Oichi jumps at this. "D-Don't do that." Grimmjow grabs her by her arm and spins her around until she was standing facing him. He then planted a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and bumped foreheads with her. "You are an idiot. You think I care that you have scars on your body. It won't change how I feel for you and if your trying to chase me away then it wont work. I don't need to hear your backstory on what happened. You don't have to force yourself to think that you must be perfect for me. You are mine forever and I don't plan on letting you go. No number of scars on this sexy body is going to stop me from thinking that." He picked her up and sat her on the sink. He kisses her neck. Oichi's heart was doing flips as tears ran down her cheeks. "You don't find me disgusting?" Grimmjow leans up. "Don't be stupid. There is nothing wrong with you. Besides the only one who will be looking at you is me so focus on that." Oichi wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed a kiss on him, surprising him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. When they broke the kiss apart, Oichi leans to his ear. "Please…make love to me…" Grimmjow smirks and lifts her off the sink. "Of course, babe. I plan to from the start."

* * *

A taxi pulled up in front Renji's house. A beautiful young woman with fair skin and burgundy red hair that was braided down to her side and reached to her belly button, got out. Her green eyes looked up and down at the house. She was wearing a black t-shirt with said 'Village Witch' with a black jean jacket over it. Black skinny jeans, converse shoes, green open finger gloves, and an emerald green necklace around her neck. She grabbed her duffle bad out the back seat and walked up to the house. She frowned as she looked at her phone. She went to her contacts and scrolled down to Oichi's name. She hit it and her phone automatedly dialed Oichi's number, however the tone was dead just like it had been for months. The girl huffed out in a bit of annoyance. "She better have a pretty good reason of why I haven't heard from her in months."

She walked up the door and rings the door bell and waited. She tapped her foot a bit impatiently. She sighs and knocks on the door this time. There was no answer. "I swear… that girl better not be sleeping…" She looked around and walked over to the bushes. She bends down and places her hands under the bush and pulls out a small box. She opened it and took out a small key. "Well, I rung the door bell, I knocked, so now I'll just let myself in." She walked back up to the door and was about to unlock the door when she heard someone walking towards it. "About time." She placed her hands on her hips, ready to give Oichi a lecture. The door open and Renji appeared. His eyes widen when he saw the girl. "Jess?"

Jess smiled. "Hi Renji! Long time no see huh? Sorry for popping in randomly but I've been trying to call Oichi for the last few months and she's not answering. May I come in?" Renji rubbed his head. "Uh well…no…" Jess narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" "I mean, Oichi is very tired right now Jess. She's been working hours left and right and today is her day off." Jess looked at Renji. She could tell he was lying. She placed her finger on his chest. "Renji, get out of my way please. I won't ask nicely again." Renji shivered at the look in her eyes. He backed up and let her in.

Jess walked in the house and looked around. She frowned. There was nothing in here that belong to Oichi. "What the hell is going on Renji?" Renji gulped. "W-Well you see…" He sighs. "The truth is…" "Renji is someone at the door?" Jess and Renji look up at the stairs to see Rukia walking down with a sleeping Ichika. Rukia gasps when she see's Jess. "Jess? I didn't know you were coming back." Jess eyes went to Rukia and the baby in her arms. Her eyes went down to her finger where she spots a familiar ring. A ring that she has seen many times through pictures and emails. A ring that was supposed to be on Oichi's finger. Her head slowly turned to Renji who jumped. "Renji…may I have a word with you? Outside?" Renji nodded and followed her outside. He closed the door behind him. Rukia sunk down on the steps. "Oh no...please don't kill him. Please don't kill him." She says.

Outside in the backyard, Jess was glaring at Renji deadly. "You better start talking now…" Renji shook a bit. "Me…Me and Oichi are no longer together. We haven't been together for a while now." Jess closed her eyes. "I see…what happened and where is Oichi? I can't get in contact with her." Renji looked at her and cursed mentally. 'I can't tell her what happen…I'll get beat to a pulp.' "I…It…S-She cheated on me." Jess eyes widen a bit. "She did what?" Renji avoided looking at her. "Y-Yeah…She cheated on me Jess and we had a bad argument and we broke up." Jess gripped her fist. She knew everything coming out his mouth was a lie. It wasn't hard to tell. "I'm going to ask you one more time Renji and it better be the truth. What happened." Renji backed up a bit. "I told you. Your friend went batshit crazy. She cheated on me and when I caught her, she tried to shift the blame on me! She even tried to attack Rukia when she was pregnant! I don't know where she is nor do I want anything to…" Before Renji could even say another word. He was welcome with a hard-clean fist to the face.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo and Orihime were lying in bed together. Orihime had her head on Ichigo's chest and he was rubbing her hair. "Mmmm…" Orihime hums out as she sleeps. Ichigo chuckled. He might have pushed her a bit too hard, but she was the one who got him all riled up. He was about to fall asleep alongside her when her heard the doorbell rings. He frowns and groans out. 'Who the hell is coming here.' He carefully slides from under Orihime and slips on his boxers and his pj pants. He rubbed his head as the doorbell rings again. "Alright, I'm coming already!" He yells out. He opened the door to see a fuming Jess. "Jess!? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Jess huffed out and walked in. Ichigo closed the door behind her. "What the hell got you so pissed?" "Shut up Ichi before I put you through a wall." She says sitting on the couch. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever…why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Oichi?" Jess shot him a quick glare. "If I knew where she was, I wouldn't be here. She hasn't been answering my calls and when I show up at what I thought was her house I get fed a bunch of damn lies!" "Lies? What happened?"

Jess sighs out and calms her anger down. "I went to the house to find Renji with Rukia and their baby, I guess. I asked him to come outside and explain where Oichi was. Did you know that bastard tried to lie to my face and say that Oichi cheated on him!?" Ichigo's eyes widen. "He did what!?" Jess leans back. "I was so pissed that I ended up hitting him in the face! There was no point in getting answers from him, so I came here to find out what the hell was going on and WHERE is my Oichi!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo and Jess turned their heads to see a sleepy Orihime wearing his shirt. She rubbed her eyes. "Where did you go?" Ichigo smiled and went to her. "Go back to bed Orihime. I'll be with you in a second." Jess looked at Orihime and eyes her belly. She smiled. "Hi Orihime! Its been a while huh? Sorry for being so loud. I didn't know you were with Ichigo." Orihime looked at Jess and it took her a second to realize who it was. "Jess!?" She says in shock. "What are you doing here?" Jess chuckles. "Looking for Oichi. I can't find her anywhere. Hey are you pregnant?" Orihime blushed and rubbed her stomach. "Y-Yes…I'm about two months now." Jess giggled and got up and walked to her and hugged her. "Aw! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Ichigo!" Orihime giggled and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Ichigo rubbed his chin. "Oh! I just remembered. Oichi is in jail." Jess body tensed up and she let go of Orihime. "What did you just say?" "Oichi is in jail right now. I'm not sure when she'll be coming home though. She didn't sa…" Jess charged at Ichigo and put him in a head lock. "What do you mean she's in jail! Why didn't anyone call me!? You have my freaking number why didn't you let me know about Oichi!" Jess yelled tightening her grip. Ichigo quickly started to tap out. "I…didn't…finish…" Ichigo gasp out. "J-Jess! Please stop! He didn't mean that Oichi is in like jail. She's visiting Grimmjow for about two days or so!" Jess let Ichigo go and he fell to the floor. "Who is Grimmjow? Okay someone needs to start explaining something right now!"

* * *

At the prison Oichi and Grimmjow were enjoying their last minutes together by soaking in the bathtub. Since Oichi reviled her back to him she had to start take herbal baths to numb her back every now and then. While Grimmjow didn't ask about who or what gave her those scars she still felt like he should know everything about her. He however, shot her down and told her that this is not the place or time to come clean. He wanted to wait until he was out, and they were settled down to finally speak 100% honestly about each other. It made Oichi happy that he cared so much about how she was feeling about this.

Grimmjow sighs out. "This bath isn't all that bad. So, you have to soak in this every day?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, if I don't, when it rubs up against fabric it will hurt and make me uncomfortable. So, the bath helps numb the pain and makes my skin very silky. When you felt them, my back was very dry right?" Grimmjow nodded. "Yes, well due to certain reasons my back will never heal and only this herb bath can properly keep my back moisturize and pain free. Until my dad figures out something I guess."

She felt Grimmjow run water down her shoulder. "Well I wouldn't mind soaking in this with you but how come you smell more like honey now?" Oichi giggled. "I think I've always smelled like honey just never this strong until I take an herbal bath. Its mix with a bunch of herbs from my home island and the honey scent is produce by our national flower the Dragon Rose. As I said before my dad is like an inventor. He dabbles in a lot of things such as, science, alchemy, Archeology, Psychology, and one of his favorites, Botany and much more. He was able to use the properties of the rose and make a healing potion of some sort for me. To help ease the pain a bit. A little side effect of it though is that if you bath in it for a long time you will start to smell like honey." Grimmjow leans back in the tub. "Your old man is something huh." Oichi leans back on his chest. "Yeah. He does have his cool factors from time to time."

They heard a small alarm go off, signaling it was time to go. They both sigh out. "Fuck…I'm really not ready to leave you." Grimmjow says. Oichi stands up and Grimmjow licks his lips as he watched the water dip down her body. She steps out and grabs a towel and started to dry herself off. "I don't want to leave you either, but I feel like we will be together again soon." Grimmjow chuckled. 'Very soon hopefully.'

When Oichi was dry she walked out to the room and grabbed some clothes out of her bag. She put on a pair of matching light blue bra and panties set. A pair of blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Grimmjow walked out with the towel around his waist. "So that's what you look like with clothes on." He says chuckling. Oichi rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Shut up. Two days will compare to nothing once you get home." There was a knock at the door. "Seems like its time to go…" Oichi says grabbing short sleeve olive green sweater and placing it over her t-shirt. She slipped her feet into some brown heels. She stood up and packed all her clothes back in the duffle bags before walking over to Grimmjow. She ran her fingers through his semi wet hair. "Be good for a little while longer please." Grimmjow leans down and kisses her. "Same goes for you. You better be letting those men out there that your taken. Who's girl are you?" Oichi giggled. "I'm yours." "Damn straight." There was another knock. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Quit your knocking! She's coming!" Oichi grabbed her duffle bag and slips her hands into his. "Walk me to the door?" Grimmjow interlocks his fingers with hers. "I suppose but, only to make sure who ever is escorting you out better not touch you."

Walking over to the door, Oichi opened it to see Yumichika. "It's about time you two love birds." Oichi smiles and kisses Grimmjow on the cheek. "Until next time." Grimmjow nodded and watched her walk out. He smirked and then smacked her butt making her blush. "Such an animal." She rubs her cheeks. Grimmjow chuckled.

* * *

Yumichika was escorting Oichi to the main office of the prison and handed her back her phone and tablet. She had a sad look in her eyes. Its only been a few seconds but she already missed Grimmjow. Yumichika pats her head. "Don't be down Oichi, you are glowing quite beautifully. Those two days must have done you justice." Oichi blushed. "Yeah, you can say that…" Yumichika walked her to the door. "Well you will be back on the 14th of the next month so you can look forward to that. Also…check your phone when you get a chance will ya." "Um…okay?" Oichi says a bit confused. Yumichika smiled and waved good bye to her.

Oichi shook her head and headed to her car. She looked around carefully as she walked. She didn't want to run into anyone unusual. She made it to her car and locked her doors. She then pulled her phone out and turned it one. When she did she saw that she had three messages all from Yumichika and two missed calls. One from Rukia and one from Ichigo. Before she could check the messages her phone rings. It was Ichigo calling again. She picked up. "Hello?" "Oichi, hey do you think you can stop by here?" "Uh sure, is there something wrong?" "No, just come over here okay?" "Alright then…" Oichi says as they hung up at the same time. "I wonder what Ichigo could want." She turns her car on and drives out the parking lot to Ichigo's place.

* * *

At Ichigo's place, Jess was pacing while Orihime sipped on some ginger tea. Ichigo was sitting beside her watching Jess pace. "Would you calm down already. Oichi is on her way over here." Jess sighs. "I am calm. I just want answers to what is going on. You aren't telling me anything and I am not trusting anything Renji says anymore. Plus, I want to know why Oichi hasn't even tried to contact me in a few months! Days I could understand even a few weeks but months!?" She crossed her arms. "I can't help but to worry about her sometimes." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You both are worry warts about each other. Even at school you both became glued to each other. I remember when you had to move and Oichi cried nearly every day." Jess smiles. "Yeah, I didn't like it either but I did promise her that I will be back."

They soon heard a knock at the door. Before Ichigo could get up, Jess rushed to the door. She opened and saw Oichi there patting down her hair. "Oichi!" Oichi looked up and her eyes widen. "Jess!? Wha…What are you doing here!?" "I came here to see you silly!" Both girls smiled and gave each other a hug. "Aw Jess! I missed you!" Oichi says as it finally sinks in. Jess giggles and they walked inside.

"Hi Ichi, Hi Orihime. How are you feeling today?" Oichi asked. Orihime smiled. "We both are doing okay." She says patting her belly. Oichi chuckled. Jess sits down on the couch across Ichigo. "Now…Oichi…why don't you start telling me what's going? Like why you stop contacting me for months?" Oichi rubs her chin and then gasps. "Oh!...Oh…" She looks down. "I'm sorry Jess…so many things have happened and I haven't had time to do much. I'm really now just getting back off my feet." "What happened?" Jess says.

Oichi sits beside her. "Well…Renji cheated on me with Rukia. They had been sleeping with each other behind my back for three on the six years we had been together. Then I find out that Renji only wanted to be with me because he needed Rukia's brother to get off his back. So basically, they used me as a scapegoat." Jess frowned. "That ring that I was showing you back then…it wasn't even meant for me. It was for Rukia. He got her pregnant while we were still together. When I found out about, well, first Orihime told me and I didn't believe her then I caught them together in the house, in the bed. Renji kicked me out and took all my money…it…its been pretty rough you know." Jess bit her lip as her anger rose up. "He kicked you out your home and took your money…" She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her arms. "So…since you're not with Renji anymore I assume this Grimmjow guy is your new man?"

Oichi smiles a bit. "Yeah…we meet at the café before I got fired. He was the security guard there before he got fired from his job. He was really nice to me and I vent to him from time to time about Renji and I guess we started getting close. When Renji kicked me out in the rain I called him, and he let me live with him for a while until I got back on my feet." Jess raises her eyebrow at Oichi. "So, you just stayed with this man without asking anything about him?" Oichi frowned a bit. "It's not like that. Before we even started dating, he did take me out on some dates and we did learn a few things about each other. We didn't even have sex until well…way later down the line. He didn't push me into doing anything I didn't like. While I was with him though I started to truly realize how me and Renji had grown a part. It hurt to know that the guy I loved only used me to get what he wanted."

Jess leans back on the chair and pondered her thoughts. "So why is your guy in jail?" Oichi sighs. "Well while he was doing a job he got set up by his former coworkers and they also set me up as well." Jess sat up quickly. "Set you up!?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah Grimmjow was really going to take all the charges so I wouldn't be charged with anything but thanks to papa I got off free and Grimmjow got his time reduce a bit. Though 15 years is a long time he may be able to get out early on good behavior." Jess pinched the spot between her nose. "Anything else you want to add to the story?" She asked. Oichi rubbed her fingers together. "Well…I was um…assaulted at my last job…" Jess slowly glanced at her. "You were…assaulted…!" She then turns to Ichigo and gives him a deadly glare, making him jump. "Ichigo…why weren't you watching her?" Jess says in a low voice. Ichigo frowned. "I…It…" Oichi grabbed Jess hand. "Calm down sissy. I'm okay and nothing super bad happened. It wasn't Ichigo's fault. If I wasn't being so stubborn then maybe it wouldn't happen. I was so focus on trying to help myself that I didn't listen to Ichigo or Nel about that job. Since then I have quit that job and I'm working at a better paying job."

Jess sighs. "Oichi I could start growing gray hair with all of the worrying you are putting me through right now." Oichi smiles. "I'm sorry. I know I should have kept in contact with you, but everything just moved so fast and I didn't have time." Jess smiles and holds her hand back. "I know. You have always been like that. So, tell me do you have a place to stay now? A car?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, papa brought me a car and a house. Once I move my stuff from Nel's storage unit I'll see how much more stuff I will need to by…well…in truth the house is 3 stories, so I will need to buy a lot of things." Jess rubbed her chin. "It's a pretty big house…Okay then that settles it. I'll move in with you for a bit." "Really?" Jess nodded. "Yeah, I mean it is about time I find a place to settle you know. This place seems like a good staring place. Your home is big enough for me to grab a room and start somewhere, plus with hearing all these things that you went through I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. At least until your boyfriend comes back." Oichi smiled. "Okay! I don't mind that!" Jess nodded. "How are your funds? I have some money to blow here and there." Oichi shook her head. "You know I don't like taking money from you. Papa already offered to buy what I needed. When Flo and Izzy get here and get settled, we all plan on going shopping." Jess chuckled. "Flo and Izzy are coming…does Izzy still hate me?" Oichi frowned. "Izzy doesn't hate you. She was 10 when said that. She's grown up and has become more mature now." Jess sighs. "If you say so…"

Oichi stands up. "Well then, I think we have taken up a lot of Ichigo and Orihime's time. You can come to where I am staying at for now. Next week I'll be moving into the house." Jess nodded and grabbed her bag. "I will also be having a chat with your little boyfriend. I'd like to meet him." Oichi frowned. "Please be nice…Grimmjow has a rotten mouth and I don't want you threatening him and trying to put him through the floor or something." Jess shrugs. "I can't promise anything." Oichi sighs. "Of course, you can't. Come on let's go."

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow was sitting in the visiting area waiting. Someone was here to see him. After spending those days with Oichi, Grimmjow was quite mellow. Not many men messed with him and the guards sometimes end up talking to him after seeing him and Ikkaku talk every now and there. Before he was told to come here, he was playing spades with a few older guys who had been in here longer then him. They were telling him the same old crap as they always did saying, how he should change his life around and that he wouldn't want to be in here forever or think about his son and so on. Now that he has Oichi they could clearly see that their words were finally hitting home.

Now it begs the question, who is trying to ruin his day now. The door opened, and he saw a person coming to his window. He looked up to see a red hair woman with a long braid down to her stomach. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a green cotton jacket over her. Black skinny jeans and converses. Some of the guards were staring at her with a red face as she sat down in front of Grimmjow. She picked up the phone and waited. Grimmjow sighed and picked up the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a sexy red head of visiting me?" He says smirking. Jess frowned. "My name is Jessica Mikcloud. I'm a very close friend of Oichi's so you can cut the bad boy act." Grimmjow chuckled. "Never heard of you. I know all of Oichi's friends." "Well obviously you don't but I know you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Your birthday is July 31st your 26 years old, you're about 6'1 and you should weigh about 170 pounds depending on if they are feeding you right, I guess. You're the former head boss of the 6th division in a company run by a man name Aizen. You also have a cute fondness with cats or so I'm told. Am I hitting home on any of these? I can go on if you wish." She asked smirking.

Grimmjow slightly glared at her. "Who the hell are you…really…and why do you know so much about me." Jess leans back and crosses her legs. "I don't know everything about you yet. Let's just say I have amazing resources and I'd like to know who I am dealing with during these modern times. Look I simply wish to come and met the man who has stolen Oichi's heart this time. With everything going on I'm not to surprise she didn't say much about me. We grew up together and went to school. I had to move away before my senior year though. We talk every now and then but when I stop receiving calls and I couldn't reach her I had to come here to see what was going on." Jess smiles. Grimmjow sighs. "Fine whatever…What do you want from me. To leave Oichi alone? Cuz that ain't going to happen girly." Jess frowned. "It's Jess and I didn't come here for that. I did come here to say that I hope you aren't the same as Renji and…" "Let me stop you there girly…" Jess grits her teeth. "It's Jess…" "I don't care…Don't compare me to that piece of shit. That bastard left Oichi out in the fucking cold and took everything always from her. That asshole deserves to get beaten to death in the worst of ways!" Jess frowned, and she felt a shiver go down her spine just a bit. She could feel the bloodlust pouring from Grimmjow.

She cleared her throat, collecting her baring's. "Be that as it may…I apologize. I wasn't trying to compare you to Renji. I just don't want the same thing to happen to Oichi. She doesn't let others into her heart so easily and if it gets shattered its very hard to get her to open up." She narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow. "So, let me say this now." She placed her hand on the protective screen that was in front of them. She pressed her hand slightly up against the screen but it was just enough to force the screen to crack underneath her fingers. Grimmjow's eyes widen a bit. "If you harm Oichi or put her life in danger in any way, I will come for you." She pressed her fingers on the screen, putting more pressure on it, making it crack more." Her glare at Grimmjow was dark and it gave him a chilling vibe. "You might be good at hand to hand combat and I admit you got so good skills, but I have trained with 10 master martial artist, I'm so highly skilled with weapons that I can kill you with a fucking spoon. Try. Me. Don't make me end you. All I need is one reason. ONE."

She leans back taking her hand off the screen. She smiles at him sweetly. "I'm sure you can understand that correct?" Grimmjow felt a sweat drop roll down his face. "I can see why you are friends with Oichi now…between you and Nel and all of your threats." "Nel?" Grimmjow leans back. "You will meet her soon. As for your threat, I don't plan on hurting Oichi nor do I plan on putting her life in anymore danger. She is mine and I won't let anyone take her away from." Jess smirked and chuckled. "I don't like how you say that she's yours like she's a prize or something, but I do respect you and I'm happy you care so much about her. I can see it in your eyes that you're telling the truth." She giggles and smiles brightly. "Did you know Oichi wants a lot of kids and she wants to get married in a beautiful nature theme scene." Grimmjow was kind of thrown off by the quick change in subject but chuckles anyways. "I offered to give her seven, but she said four was enough." "Bah!" Jess waves her hand. "It's because she hates odd numbers. If you would have said eight, she would have happily agreed with you." Grimmjow smirks. "I'll have to try that next time."

Ikkaku walked by and eyed the screen and frowned. "Grimmjow you dumbass! What the hell did I tell you about hitting the damn screen!" Grimmjow looked back at him and frowned. "Fuck you egghead! I ain't do shit! Beside this jail is nothing but a piece of crap anyways! The alarm didn't even go off." Ikkaku held up his fist. "Do you want dinner tonight Grimmjow cuz I'll knock those teeth right out of your mouth." Grimmjow dropped the phone and got up. "Let's see you try it!" Jess watched as a few guards came to separate them. "Such as quick temper." She smiles. "Almost like a younger Oichi. How cute. I may look forward to having him as a future brother-in-law heehee."

* * *

Outside in the parking lot Oichi was sitting and waiting for Jess. She was wearing a light brown sweater with a handmade scarf. Black skinny jeans and brown boots. She was pouting because Jess told her to stay in the car while she talked to Grimmjow. Beside her was a police car watching her on Toshiro's orders. Today she and Jess were going shopping for some things for the house. She sits back and sighed when her phone rings. It was Ichigo calling her. She answers. "Hi Ichigo. What's up?" "Hey, Oichi, I need your help. I want to find a bigger place for me, Orihime, and the baby. I know you said your dad was looking up places for you and your sisters. Is there any way you can pass down the houses you guys looked at?" Oichi hums out. "I don't know but I can send you the information on the realtor. The house papa was looking at were a bit expensive and I don't want you and Orihime to go through a hard time keeping up with those bills and the baby bills. I'm sure Mr. Grains can find you the perfect place." She looked up to see Jess walking out the building. "I see. Thank you Oichi. This means a lot." "No problem Ichigo. Just take good care of your family okay and I hope you sighed up with the center for a full-time job." Ichigo chuckled. "I have. You and Jess have fun shopping. Don't let her drive you to crazy." Oichi giggled. "Shush your face Ichigo. Bye." She hangs up right when Jess gets in the car.

"So?" Oichi says. Jess smiles. "He is a good guy. I'm a little worried about how bloodthirsty he could be…but other than that I approve!" Oichi giggles. "Yay! I'm happy that you like him. Papa likes him to." Jess chuckled. "Does he now. Well that explains why I almost couldn't get through with my threats. It's hard to make a person fear you after Dante has gotten his hands on you." Oichi laughs. "He loves to make people fear him. Though Grimmjow did resist so papa became impressed." Jess shook his head. "Yes, he is quite stubborn. With your permission I'd like to put him through a wall." Oichi pouted. "I will not give you my permission for something you are going to do anyways. All I ask is not to destroy my house." Jess giggled. "I'll make it as painless as possible now come on. Off to the mall! I already know how I want my room to look." Oichi waved good bye to the police as she drove off.

* * *

Over at Renji's, he was yawning as he bounces a crying Ichika. He had a bandage on his jaw from where Jess hit him. Rukia scolded him and told him that he should have just told the truth. "There, there, don't cry. Daddy is here." Renji says bouncing her more but Ichika didn't calm down. Renji sighs. He has been able to get a good night sleep for almost a week. Rukia walked down smiling. "I hear my little girl giving her daddy a hard time." She took Ichika from Renji and started to rock her gently. Ichika started to calm down a bit. "That's a good girl." Renji sighs. "How do you do it babe." Rukia smiled. "A mothers touch is what is needed. That's all." Renji smiles and kisses her forehead. "Mothers do know best don't they. Are you ready for June?" Rukia nods. "Yes, the day we get married is like a dream come true now. It sucks that we had to burn some bridges to get here but I'm happy that we can finally be together, and we got little Ichika here ahead of schedule." Renji smiles. "Yeah." Rukia sighs. "I had to rethink my bridesmaids. I really wanted Oichi to be my maid of honor…" Renji frowned. "Rukia…" "I know. I know. Its best to leave her alone. She's has her own life and we have ours. Now that I'm not wrapped up in my emotions, I am seeing things clearly. Maybe one day we will go back to being friends but until then we should focus on us." Renji smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I agree with that." Rukia glared at him slightly. "I don't think you do since I catch you looking at her every now and then. Like her butt for one." Renji rubbed his head. "I told you that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to. I mean…Oichi has a huge ass…its hard not to see it even when she tries to hide it." Rukia sighs and slips off her shoe. She then smacks Renji with it. It made Ichika do a cute baby giggle. "Idiot! I don't care if she has one or not! I will be your wife after June! You should only be focusing on me!" She huffed out and walked off. Renji rubs his jaw. "Sheesh…It's not like I was drooling over her...much…" He mumbles out.

* * *

At Ichigo's, Ichigo was on the phone with the realtor Oichi had given him. Tatsuki was over with Uryu with a six-week ultrasound. Orihime was in tears looking at it. "Oh Tatsuki! Congratulations! We are going to be moms together!" She hugged Tatsuki who was laughing. "Yes we are." Uryu smiled at them and turned back to see Ichigo walk out smiling. "Orihime, we have a view of a house next week." Orihime smiled and held up the ultrasound. "Ichigo look! Tatsuki is having a baby to! We are going to be moms together!" She said excitedly. Ichigo chuckled. "Well looks like our kids are going to be growing up together huh." He says placing a hand on Uryu's shoulder." Uryu pushes his glasses up. "Yeah so we need the number to that realtor. We want to look for a new house as well. One away from my father." Tatsuki chuckled. "Well it seems that your father is equally excited. He is already buying things for the baby."

Uryu's sighs. "Something I told him not to do and yet he doesn't it." Orihime smiles. "It's his first grandchild so I think you can excuse him for that right? Ichigo's dad does the same thing but he sends more girl items then boys I think he hopes that I am having a girl." Ichigo groans out. "That old bastard needs to give it a rest. I told him not to send anything until we find the gender. What are we going to do with all of the things he sent?" Orihime giggles and rubs Tatsuki's stomach. "I'm going to be an auntie!" Tatsuki moves her hand. "Rub your own belly Orihime. Don't neglect your tummy rubs for mine." Ichigo sits beside Uryu. "So, everyone is becoming moms now." Orihime frowned and looked down. "Do…you think Oichi will be okay?" Tatsuki smiled. "I'm sure she is fine. Eventually it will be here turn and who knows. With those visits at the prison she is bound to get planted you know." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "The way you said that is so low…" "Oh shut up Ichigo. You know what I mean. It won't be long until Oichi will be joining us in motherhood now don't you have something in this house for food?! We are getting hungry!" Orihime nodded. "Yes! Very hungry!" Ichigo and Uryu shook their heads. "I'll go to the store." Ichigo got up. "I'll fix you some snacks."

* * *

Gin walked through the halls sighing. He had paperwork to give to Ulquiorra, but he could not find him anywhere which was unlike him. He was walking to Aizen's office. Knocking two times on the door he steps right on in right as a woman fell on top on the desk, naked, and passed out. Gin chuckled. "Careful Sir, you might break this one." Aizen straighten out his clothes and hit a buzzer on his desk. "Menoly, will you please come fetch Loly." "Yes Sir, I am on the way."

"Now Gin, what is it that you need?" Gin held up the paper work. "I have work for Ulquiorra, but he is nowhere to be find. No one has seen him today and it is strange." Aizen chuckled. "No doubt he is dabbing in his long-term hobby. I had hope that he grew out of it or at least calm it down to an unnoticeable level." Aizen sits back in his chair. Gin shrugs. "You don't think this is phase, do you? One of our workers have already dropped because of her. We may lose Ulquiorra as well if this goes on and I'm sad to say we can't really afford to lose another worker. Sure, Grimmjow was a little easy to replace but it's taking a lot more resources to do his job than we expected." Aizen placed his hands together and chuckles. "It matters not to me. It's only a matter of time until my plans come to light." He held his hand out. "For I have one simple goal. To create a world in my image and to rule over them all." He closed his hand and balls it into a fist. Gin walks over to the large window and looked out. "That tiny café was only phase one in our plan but now that it is gone. It was a setback we weren't counting on." Aizen puts his fingers together. "True and now a troublesome foe is out and about collecting information on both sides. A third party has entered the fray. I am very curious at what he plans to do." Gin smile widens. "I suppose so, but you know what they say Sir, curiosity kills the cat."

* * *

On the 20th of February, Oichi was moving into her new house along with Jess. There were a few moving vans out front and workers were moving in her new furniture. Nel had came by with her workers to get out Oichi's things out her storage unit. She had brought Grayson along with her who refused to let go of Oichi through the day. Dante was there as well to direct traffic and to make a few changes to the house itself, such as removing the fireplaces and adding new rooms to make space. Hisagi and the others were over to help as well.

Oichi was in the kitchen unboxing things. Grayson was sitting on the floor on a play mat playing with his paw patrol toys. The kitchen had been repainted with a gray and navy-blue color. There was a granite counter island set up in the middle of the room, a regular dinning table facing towards the front of it, In the corner was a small room now, with a light blue sofa two soft chairs, a wall tv, and an empty in wall case for now.

Orihime walked in with a bag. "Oichi where would you like this bag?" Oichi frowned. "Orihime! You don't need to be lifting anything. You need to be relaxing somewhere and getting off your feet." Orihime laughs. "I'm fine! I can still do work. My stomach hasn't even grown big. Plus, Ichigo and the others are working up a sweat trying to get your house together. I'd feel bad everyone lends a hand but me." Oichi smiled. "Oh, don't be silly but, if you really want to help, you can unpack these dishes with me." Orihime giggles. "Thank you!"

Dante was standing in an empty room on the second floor, he had it repainted in a deep royal blue color. This was where one of the fire places were at and it was going to become Oichi's library room. In it would be a night midnight sofa next to the window and two matching chairs in front of it beside the door. In the middle would be a marble blue table and he was thinking off placing a rug in there. Of course, the bookshelves were going to surround the walls.

In another space, connecting to the sun room, Rangiku was sitting at the counter smiling. She rubbed the light brown island bar counter table. This room was going to a home bar. Kira and Momo were bring in the bar stools. "Rangiku shouldn't you be helping?" Rangiku smirked and placed a large box on the bar table. "I am!" She opened the box and pulled out many bottles of liquor. "I'm going to make sure Oichi stocked up so that I can come here and drink all day every day!" Momo shook her head. "I'm not sure Shiro will be happy about that." Kira rolled his eyes. "Knowing Rangiku she will find a way to fit it in her schedule."

Outside Ichigo and Chad were moving in a sofa for the large living room. It was way too big for anything of Oichi's to make a dent, so Dante had ordered an entire new set for her. There were two three seated sofa's and two seating chairs with two large rolling pillow tables. There was a mount flat screen tv over the last fire place that Oichi decided to keep. There was a large rug that was being laid out in the middle. In the living room, Tatsuki was putting up curtains with Uryu who was watching her carefully. He wanted her to sit down but she refused to listen.

Back outside Jess pulled up in a red Honda Jazz. Behind her was her own storage van that had her things in it. She got out wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a gray sweater with converse on. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head. She smiled as she watched Ichigo and Chad get the sofa through the door. Hisagi was on the truck with Iba as they moved a few desks for Oichi's office. "Hisagi." Jess says walking up to him. "Oh, Hey Jess. Oichi is already inside." Jess nodded. "Do you guys think you can move my stuff in to? It's going to the second floor." Hisagi nodded. "Yeah we will let the workers know." "Thank you." She skips off to the kitchen. Iba raised his eyebrow. "Is that the red head you were talking about?" Hisagi nodded. "Yeah, she's Oichi's friend apparently. I'm still a little iffy about it since I've never heard Oichi even speak about her before." Iba nodded. "With all these weird things going on I think we should keep an eye out on her." "Not to worry there, she has a job interview tomorrow with Byakuya. With a new face in town they might keep tabs on her."

Jess hums out as she walked past a few workers and into the kitchen. "Oichi! I'm here!" Oichi smiles. "Hiya Jess. We were just getting the kitchen set up." Oichi says as she sat a blender down. Orihime was sitting on the stool eating some snacks with Grayson. She had a ham and cheese sandwich with pickles, mayo, and milk. Grayson had a fruit bowl and was sitting on top of the counter. "Hi little Gray." "Mmmff!" Grayson says stuffing his face. "No talking with your mouth full sweetie." Oichi says now putting down a coffee machine. Orihime giggled and held up his juice cup. Grayson took it and started to drink out of it. Jess sat down beside Orihime. "So I was thinking we should put a Zen garden in the backyard." Oichi nodded. "That sounds cool. I was thinking about doing a garden, but I may not have time to keep up with it. A Zen garden sounds so relaxing to." "You think your dad would build one for the house?"

"Build what." They turned to see Dante with a cigarette in his mouth. "No smoking in the house papa." "I know pumpkin. It's not lit yet." He looks at Jess. "So, you're here to Lilla." Jess giggled. Dante always gave those he truly cared about a nickname of some sort. It was a habit of his that he either didn't realized he had it at all, or he just didn't care to recognize it. For Jess his nickname was Lilla, purple in Danish. His nickname for Ichigo was Dreng, which was boy in Danish. Jess smiled. "Hello to you to Dante. We were talking about having a Zen garden in the backyard." Oichi placed a box on the counter. "I'd like a fire pit build outside to. We have the space to do it and I like to have some flowers planted in the front like your house back at home." Dante takes the cigarette out his mouth and placed it behind his ears. "Done, also these wooden floors aren't doing it for me. I'm changing them." "Eh!? But that might take weeks. I just moved in here." Oichi says pouting a bit. "No need to worry. I hired my own workers not these cheap asses here." Jess chuckled. "So a Zen garden and fire bit in the back and a flower garden in the front and new floors, looks like a great house already. Can I have my room painted?" "If you wanted it painted go speak to a worker." Jess pouted a bit. "You painted Oichi's room…" "Yes, and I'll do so again if she asked me to. She is my daughter after all. I can't let her do all the work herself." "Then how come you can't paint mines?" "You aren't my daughter Jessica. I don't need to baby you nor do I see fit to." Jess looked a bit hurt by that. Dante was already blunt and rude with his words and he wasn't afraid to say something even if it hurt someone's feelings.

"Papa…" Oichi says. Dante sighs and grabs a worker who was walking by. "Come here. I need you to paint a bedroom over." "U-Um sure sir. Which color would you like?" Dante looked at Jess. "Well?" He says sharply making her frown. "…Dark Green…" She says. Dante looked back at the worker. "Have it finished by today, extra pay, I don't care, get it done." He pushed the worker away. "There. Now if you excuse me, I have to go get your sisters from the airport." He walked out leaving the girls in the kitchen. "He's still an asshole towards me…I thought we gotten past that." Jess says sadly. Orihime rubbed her back. "Don't be down Jess. I think that was nice of him. If me or anyone asked if for something, we'd get a death stare or a flat-out no. Plus, you and Ichigo have a nickname! That's super rare you know. Right Oichi?"

Oichi nodded. "You know how papa is Jess. Think about it. You were already kept on pins and needles when you were living with your uncle. You thought you didn't have any independence of your own. Like he already had your future written out for you." She sat down in front of Jess. "Papa doesn't baby over you because he believes that you already had enough of people holding your hand. While yes, it does seem mean and it doesn't help his point when he is so mean at times, he just doesn't want you to think that you can't have independence here. Papa always have a reason to do the things he does. Me? I never gave him the chance to do things for me. Once I became a teen, I got myself a job and paid my own way through collage without asking for anything. This…" She waves her hands around. "This is like his way of trying to make up for what he couldn't do when I was younger." Jess sighs and nods. "I guess so…I just wish he wasn't so mean towards me…" Oichi smiled. "Well he's not means to you. That was the nicest he's been since he met you. Usually he would have ignored you all together and would have told you to go do it yourself. Instead he made a worker do and to make sure it done in one day he offered to pay him extra." Jess looked up at Oichi and smiled a bit. "Yeah, your right." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Good! Now with that settle, since your living here to, go find something to do and unpack and make sure they don't put anything in your room until its painted." Jess chuckled and got up. "So bossy."

* * *

As the day rolled on, it took a hard-extra hand, but everything was finally settled down in Oichi's new house. Ichigo and everyone else was in the living room having a drink and watching TV, testing out Oichi's new couches. In the kitchen Oichi was making them a homemade pizza for all their hard work. So far two was finished and she was making at least five or six. Nel walked in the kitchen with two margaritas in her hands. "Oichi! Rangiku made drinks!" She walked to Oichi and handed her the glass. Oichi to a sip. "It's kinda strong." Nel nodded. "Oh yeah, just how I like it." She sat down at the counter and sniffed the pizza. "Mmmm homemade pizza! I can't wait to get a taste! Oh, by the way…what's the deal with your friend?" "You mean Jess?" Nel nodded. "She's upstairs getting things ready for tomorrow and she still has to get settle in her own room. When she's done, she'll come back down and if she doesn't…" Oichi shrugs. Nel frowned. "How come we never heard of this girl Oichi…if she's like your sister why have you never told any of us about her." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and those who went to school with me knows Jess okay. I met you like three years ago and at the time Jess was moving around place to place. We didn't have time to talk much but we sent letters and emails and stuff back and forth." Nel pouted. "What are you pouting for? Do you think because Jess is here you will no longer be my best friend!?" Oichi placed her glass down and tackled Nel into a hug. "My gosh you're so sensitive about being my friend! You can never be replaced okay!? You have done so much for me! You are my best friend and my sister forever okay?" Nel smiled and hugged her back. "Good! I'll be damned if I'm getting pushed to the back of the line." Oichi giggled. "Your so freaking weird. Here you get the first slice of pizza." Nel smiles and grabbed plate. There was a thick crust meat lovers and hand toss cheese. She grabbed a slice and took out to the living where she started a commotion. Soon everyone was coming in the kitchen wanting some.

Later that night, once all the food was eaten everyone but Orihime, Ichigo, Nel and Grayson had left. Jess had come back down to grab something to eat and was now munching on pizza, sitting cross legged on the couch. Orihime was also eating, she had almost cleared a whole pan of pizza by herself. Grayson was laying on Oichi fast asleep. She was rubbing his back. Nel stretches. "So, I plan on working in the center to." They looked at her. "I was offered by Aizen the other day to come back and work for the company, but I turned him down. Being connected to that place nearly took my life and with Grayson I don't want to risk it. So, I talked to Jushiro and he said I could work there. My interview will be Tuesday with Byakuya." Jess smiled. "I have mine tomorrow. I wonder where I will be placed." Ichigo sighed. "I'll be working there to." Oichi giggled. "So we are all going to be working with the center huh. This is going to be so cool! Heehee."

They then heard the door unlock and footsteps coming. "Oh! Papa must be back. That means…" "Oichi!? We are here!" They heard a loud voice. It jolted Grayson out his sleep. He started to tear up from the sudden voice. Oichi pats his back. "There, there, back to sleep you go sweetie." Oichi's sister Florina and Izzy came in smiling. Florina was wearing a pink and green sweater and black leggings and flats. Izzy had on a grey sweater with blue skinny jeans and flats. Florina smiled at Oichi. "Oic…" She stopped when she saw Grayson trying to go back to sleep. She covered her mouth. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a baby in here." Oichi smiled. "It's okay sis. Come in and say hi to everyone." Florina nodded. "Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all." She then saw Jess. "Hey, your Jess! I remember you." Jess smiled. "Hello Flo, it's good to see you again." Izzy frowned and turned her head away. "Izzy…don't be rude." Oichi says. Izzy rolled her eyes and waved to everyone. Jess sighed. 'She must still hate me…' Oichi shook her head. "There is still left over pizza in the kitchen if you guys are hungry. Are you both staying the night? We have an extra bedroom." Dante walked in. "No, they already have a house waiting on them. They wanted to come stop by and say hi. I have to get Izzy enrolled in college and me and Flo are going to see about this flower shop she wants to open." Florina shrugs. "As you can see, we are going to be busy before we have a chance to relax." Oichi got up with Grayson in her arms and went to them. "I happy you guys are here. Do your best okay?" She hugged Flo. Then she hugged Izzy. "You better apologize to Jess later you hear me?" She whispered to Izzy.

* * *

Once the short visit was over Ichigo and Orihime took their leave. Nel handed Oichi a bag for Grayson and she left. Jess offered to clean the kitchen since Oichi did all the cooking. Oichi took Grayson to one of the kids rooms that was set up on the third floor. She woke him up a bit so that he could get a good look at it. Grayson rubs his eyes. "Sleepy auntie…" "I know but look at your room sweetie." Grayson yawns and moves his hands out his eyes. He looked around and his went big. The wall paper was blue with paw prints on it. There was a toy chest, a small book shelf, a bean bag chair, and the bed had a paw patrol comforter. With all the stuff animals of the members of the pups. "Paw Patrol!" Grayson yelled. He ran to the bed and used the tiny step stool to climb up on the bed. He tackled all the stuff animals and giggled as he clings to them. Oichi giggles and walks over to the dresser. She unzips his bag and pulls out some clothes. One was his paw patrol PJs with chase on them and the other was an outfit for tomorrow when he came to work with her.

"Okay hunny time to put your pjs on." Grayson sat up. "I do it! I big boy!" Oichi smiles. "You're a big boy now huh?" Grayson nods and pulls his shirt off. He struggled a bit, but he got it off and tossed it on the floor. "No Gray, you put your dirty clothes in the hamper." She points over to the small blue hamper. Grayson nods and climbs off the bed, grabs the shirt and runs to the hamper and throws it in. He does his socks and pants next leaving him in a diaper. He ran back to Oichi. Oichi picks him up and places him on the bed. "Is your mama already potty training you?" Grayson looked a bit confused at her. "Do you go potty like a big boy?" Grayson nods. "I big boy!" Oichi laughs a bit as she changes his diaper. "Soon you won't have to wear these at night. Then you really will be a big boy." She tickles his feet making him laugh. She then grabs his nigh clothes and puts them on. "Auntie?" Grayson says pointing to the book shelf. "You want a bed time story?" Grayson nods. "Okay then. Auntie will read you a good one." She pulls back the covers and watches him slid in. She tucks him in and then grabs a story off the bookshelf. She sits down on the bed and rubs his head before she started to read.

Jess was done cleaning the kitchen. She walked upstairs to the second floor where her room was. It was covered in dark green colors. Her king size bed had a dark green comforter with green and white pillows. There was a small open dresser behind it that had a few pictures on it and an alarm clock. There were two large mirrors hang up on beside the bed on each side and a large chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. In an area in front of the bed there was a black chair with a few pillows and spare blankets. There was a mirror hanging over it.

Jess smiles and walked to a pair of double doors. She opened them and walked into a bathroom that was the same color as the bedroom. It had a green tub in it with all of her smell goods set up. There was also a chandelier in the bathroom. She walked up to the mirror and undid her braid. "Tomorrow morning is my interview. I'm both nervous and excited. I hope me and Oichi can work close together."

* * *

When Grayson was asleep, Oichi turned on a night lamp and closed the door, leaving a crack in it. She then headed to her room. She opened the door into a beautiful royal blue room. There was a King size bed with a fluffy blue, white, and gray comforter. There was a small space near the window that had a table and two gray chairs next to them. There was a dresser that had the TV mounted up above it. There were also two cute foot stools in front of the bed.

Oichi smiled and lays flat on the bed. "My own bed! Finally, again!" She giggles and then sighs. "Now, if only Grimmjow was here…it would be a very perfect night…" She gets up and strips out of her clothes. Walking to a mirror next to the TV she turned around to see her scars on her back. Ever since she showed Grimmjow she felt a tiny bit better about looking at them. She then ran her hand through her hair. "My hair…I hate that its so short but maybe I can make it work. I wonder if Grimmjow would like it short…"

* * *

The next day on the 21st, Jess was sitting in Byakuya's office. She was wearing a gray pants suit with black high heels on. Her hair was long and curly down almost to her hips. Her makeup was done flawlessly, and she was waiting on Byakuya's final words. She try to keep her blushing face a bit hidden. When she was in high school with Oichi and the others she had always found Byakuya very attractive and to learn that he was now single made her heart skip just a little. "Jessica Mikcloud." Jess sat up straight. "Y-Yes?" "I have concluded your interview. You will be contacted at the end of the week and told where you will be working out for now. You are very qualified for many jobs here. The head boss will determine where your skills are best used for." Jess nodded. "Thank you, sir. I really look forward to working with your company."

Byakuya closed the file and then opened another. "Before you go I would like to go over something with you. Something you failed to mention in the interview with good reasons." Jess gave him a confusing look. "Sir?" "You are a noble are you not? A descendent of Scottish royalty." Jess frowned at that. "Very few people know that about me sir…" "Yes, well we have our resources. As a noble myself, I must know who I am dealing with and so do the rest of the division leaders as well." Jess crossed her arms. "I see…so what now?" "Nothing, I just wish to let you know that even though you are a noble from a foreign land, just like any other noble here you will be treated with respect." Jess sighs. "Forgive my rudeness but I do not care for the royal side of my family. It has taken a long time, but I have moved away from them and I want to live my own life however I see fit. So, I would prefer you not to bring that up if you can. I do not want any special treatment nor have anything discussed about my family." Byakuya studied her for a bit. "I see…your request will be respected." Jess smiled. "Thank you so much. Are we finished?" Byakuya nodded. "Yes, please look forward to the call you will get at the end of the week." Jess got up and bowed slightly. "Thank you very much." She grabbed her purse and left his office.

* * *

Over at Oichi's office she was finishing up some of Hisagi's paperwork. He was in a meeting, so he had ordered all his paper work to go to her office for the day. Grayson was on his play mat taking a nap. There was a note on the front of her office door that said 'knock softly, baby inside'

Oichi picked up a paper and read it before sighing it and stamping it with Hisagi's stamp as proof that with his permission she was sighing off on this in his stead. She looked at the clock. It was pushing almost 12, close to her lunch break. She sighs as she goes back to work. 'I wonder if Jess's interview went okay. I told her to call me when she…' Just then her phone vibrates on the table. She smiles and picks up. "Jess?" "…I'm sorry this isn't your friend…" Oichi drops her smile a bit as she recognizes the voice. "Harribel? Is this you?" "Yes, I'm sorry that you were looking for someone else to call but I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for lunch." Oichi was taken a bit back by this. "M-Me? Go to lunch with you? Are you sure? I thought you didn't like me?" She heard a small chuckled. "I could never hate a hard working woman such as yourself. Me and the girls never got a chance to spend a little time with you. What time do you go on your lunch break?" "Oh, I go at 12:30ish." "Can you meet us at the surf shack? It will be my treat?" Oichi thought about this and then smiles. "Okay. Is it alright if I bring Grayson with me? I'm watching him for the day." "Grayson? You mean Grimmjow's son?" There was a slight pause. "Of course, see you when you get there." She hangs up.

Oichi looked at her phone. "Well now…that was very weird. I haven't heard from Harribel since the night at the bar. I wonder why she wishes to speak to me now…" Her phone vibrates in her hand again and she picks up. "Hello?" "Hey Oichi!" "Oh! Hi Jess. I was waiting on your call. How did your interview go?" "It went well I suppose but it seems like they already knew about my royal back ground." Oichi frowned. "Well that's Byakuya for you. The noble families are bound to know any other noble that is not from here." "Yes, I didn't take in account for that. I would have hope to keep my status on the low, but it may prove unless after all." She heard Jess sighed. "I came here to start over and get a new lease on life without people treating me differently." Oichi leans back in her chair. "What did Byakuya say?" "I asked him to not make a big deal of it in a very nice way might I add, and he said okay in his own way." Oichi chuckles. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Byakuya is the same Byakuya from back when we were in school. As a noble himself he must respect your decision." "I suppose…but he told me that I would get a call at the end of the week to see where I will be working. I'm on my way to do some shopping and put food in the house. I'm going to be making pot roast tonight. Does Grayson eat anything in particular?" Oichi looks over at Grayson who was starting to stir in his sleep. "Mmm…not really so far. He eats whatever me or Nel eat." "Alright, well have a good day at work. See you when you get home." She hangs up. Oichi sighs. "What's with everyone hanging up on me…I didn't even get to say bye…meanie…"

* * *

Around 12:35, Oichi was heading to the surf shack with Grayson. She had finished most of Hisagi's work and placed what was left on his desk with a homemade lunch she had made herself but since she was going out there was no need for her to eat it now. She drove up to a small shack that had a surf board on top. She could smell the seafood pouring out. She licked her lips and rubbed her tummy. "Seafood is the best…" She unstraps Grayson who had a juice cup in his hand. "Eat Eat?" Oichi smiles. "Yes, time to eat sweetie." She grabs his bag and him and walked inside. When she did a waiter was waiting for her. "Hello! I'm Martha! Are you Oichi Yamamoto?" Oichi nodded. "Will you please follow me? Lady Harribel has been waiting for you." "O-Oh…thank you…" She followed behind Martha all the way to the back of the shack where a private section was.

When she entered the section, she saw Harribel and Apacci. There she saw two other women arguing with Apacci. One was a dark-skinned woman with green eyes, long, thick, wavy brown hair, and large breast. She was wearing a tube top black shirt with black pants and high heels. Beside her was another woman. She was a slender with long flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. She was wearing a long pink dress with long sleeves that went past her hands.

"Your nothing but a cheap slut with no morals!" Apacci yelled. Both of the woman growled at her. "Who the hell do you think your calling a slut you A cup bimbo!" The dark skin woman yelled. "I think it is unfitting that someone like you should call anyone a slut Apacci. Mila Rose, I can understand but I am much womanly then any one of you to just spread my legs for any man." The woman with the lavender eyes says. Apacci and the woman Mila Rose glared at her. "How dare you Sung Sun!" They bother yelled. Harribel was calmly drinking a glass of until she saw Oichi standing there with Martha. She smiled. "Oichi. Welcome." The three girls stopped arguing and looked at Oichi with a blank expression. "Hello Harribel. Thank you for inviting me." Martha smiled and looked at Grayson. "Would you like a high chair for your son?" Oichi slightly blushed. "He's more like my God son but yes please." Martha nodded and went out to the front. Harribel chuckled. "You do make a more fitting mother then Nel." She pulled out a chair and waved her hand for her to sit. Oichi smiled slightly and sat down with Grayson on her lap. "Yes, well, Nel is Grayson's mother and that's that. She's not perfect but she does what she can. I am happy enough to be his Godmother and auntie."

Apacci gagged a bit. "Your still modest as ever Oichi. It makes me sick to my stomach." "S-Sorry about that." Oichi says. Rose nudged Apacci hard enough to push her out the seat. "Oh, shut your damn mouth. There is nothing wrong with a Modest woman. You could learn a thing or two from her." Sung placed a sleeve over her mouth and laughed a bit. "I agreed. Modesty has never been your strong point. Maybe if you learned that then maybe you can get better men in your bed." Apacci got up and glared at her. "What was that!?" Harribel shook her head. "How have you been Oichi? Working with the center and all." "Everything is going well I suppose. The job I have it a bit better, but it comes with a lot of paper work when I'm not out and about." "I see…tell me have you ever consider coming to work under me?" Oichi frowned. "You mean under Aizen?" "Something like that. I think you would enjoy that a lot better then working under those who cannot appreciate a woman's talent." Oichi's frowned turned into slight smile. "I thank you for the thought, but I'd rather stay in the center. No offense to you or your co workers but working for Aizen would make me feel uncomfortable and I see no future for me there."

Harribel looked at her and then smirked. "I see. I can kinda see why Grimmjow and Nel is so interested in you. However, my offer does stand if you cannot find what you want at that center. I do though, see you rising through the ranks of those men and moving up to the top." Oichi smiled. "Thank you Harribel. I do hope to open my own shop eventually. A fashion shop." "You're still going on about that…" Apacci says. "Of course, I am. It's my dream and I shouldn't stop working towards it because people think it's silly or because no one has faith in me. There are my dreams and my dreams alone. You don't have believe in them as I told you before…" Rose chuckled. "You have quite a bossy mouth there. I kinda like it." Oichi rubbed her head. "A bossy mouth Haha. No, not really. To be honest it was thanks to Apacci that I can see a bit clearer now." Rose and Sung looked at Apacci who looked confused as well. "Honestly if it wasn't for her bashing my dreams every chance, she got I wouldn't have gained the confidence to stand up for them. She would always say that I'm to soft to run a store on my own or that I didn't have the right mind set to fully understand how to hold down my own business and she hardly knew me at all."

Harribel frowned at this and she shot a rare and quick glare at Apacci who put her head down. "It is one thing when you insult men or each other but it is a different story if you go around pushing down women who are trying to take back their lives. I didn't not teach you bring them down I taught you how to support them and bring them back up and hopefully into our ranks." Harribel looked at Oichi. "Oichi…I know this is sudden, but I hope that you do forgive Apacci for her rudeness towards you." Oichi smiled. "Oh, it's okay she taught me that not everyone is going to have the same views as I do and that the world is not all sunshine and daisies. I can't say I'm going to do something and then lose my backbone and go back on my word when someone insults me or laughing at me." Harribel nodded. "Yes, I understand but would you mind telling the girls your story…everything that has happen to you? I wish for them to hear that anything can happen in this world." Oichi looked down and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." Martha came back with a high chair and a menu. "Here you go darling. What can I get for you to drink?" She placed the high chair beside Oichi. "Um…can I have sweet tea and small lemonade with no ice?" Martha nodded. "I'll be right back."

Oichi sat Grayson down in the high chair. He pouted. "No auntie!" He reached out to her. Oichi ruffled his hair. "Don't you 'no' me. You can sit in this chair for a few minutes okay?" Grayson pouted more and looked down. Oichi shook her head and then looked back at the girls. "Well I guess I'll start from the very start."

* * *

In Los Noches, In Ulquiorra's office he was working on some paperwork that he was stuck with when a knock was heard at his door. Without his say so, it opened and Starrk walked in. He yawns and rubs the sleep out of his blue gray eyes. He runs his hand through his wavy, dark brown hair that was parted in the middle. He was wearing a regular black and white shirt with black slacks and shoes. Ulquiorra watched as he closed the door behind him. Starrk was in the 1st division of the company. It wasn't really known what he did but no one really question him since he was the first recruit for this company and even though he was lazy, un motivated, and laid back, it was best not to piss him off. While he had his own morals and though he would rather not, he could kill someone in less then a second flat and not really have any emotions about it.

Starrk walked over to Ulquiorra's couch and hid behind it. As soon as he did Lilly came barging through the room. "Starrkkkk! Where are you!" She yelled in anger. She stormed to Ulquiorra's desk. "Hey you emo geek! Where is Starrk and you better not lie to me this time!" Ulquiorra looked at her with a blank look. "He isn't in here. Yammy has more pillows then anyone next to Starrk." Lilly eyes widen and she smirked and clapped her hands. "Right! I'll go beat the crap out of Yammy and force him to tell me where Starrk is! Today is NOT the day for him to be skipping out of paper work!" She ran out, slamming the door behind her.

Ulquiorra heard Starrk chuckle. He jumps over the couch and lays down. "Thanks, like always. I'm going to take a nap." "Whatever…" Ulquiorra turns his attention back to work. It was then a email popped up. Ulquiorra quickly clicked on and it showed a live video feed of Oichi at the surf shack talking with Harribel and the other girls. They were eating and have a good time but he couldn't understand what they were saying but it mattered not for the moment. He had a full view of Oichi. His fingers ran across the screen. "So this is the woman you have been stalking?" Ulquiorra calmly draws back his fingers while his eyes shifted to the face next to him.

Starrk had a hand on his shoulders and was looking at the laptop with a tired look on his face. "Hmm she is pretty cute. I don't think she is your type though. She looks way to happy you know." Ulquiorra pushed his hand off of him and closed the video. "Hey, why did you do that for? I wanted to see her a bit more. Anyone who takes up your time is worth even me to look at." "Shouldn't you be taking a nap or something?" Ulquiorra asks as he gets back to work. Starrk shrugs and walks back over to the couch. "You know that everyone knows your stalking a woman. We just didn't know who and Nnoitra, that big mouth, wasn't even giving it up. Now Harribel has her eyes set on her. You all make a lost of fuss about her." "She's a dog that laid down with trash. There is nothing special about her." Starrk chuckled. "I beg to differ. If she truly was what you say, then you wouldn't be interested in." Starrk eyes widen a bit and then he sat up. "Do you love this woman?" Ulquiorra stopped typing. "Do not speak such words to me. How could I love a woman who prefers so send her life with that trash heap?" Starrk rubbed his chin. "Trash…well you call Grimmjow Trash a lot so if you are speaking of him…ah…you're after his woman since he is in jail now huh. I didn't think you had it in you." He lays back down. "But I gotta warn you. You might want to learn your true feelings before you try going after her. Your words and actions are saying two different things kid. It's going to lead you down a path you may not want nor understand. Just a tip you know." Ulquiorra looked at him and then looked back at the email. 'My true feelings?' He rubbed his chest. 'What are my true feelings?'

* * *

At the center, Hisagi was returning back to his office. He saw all the paperwork Oichi had did and what was left and a box lunch for him. He chuckled and sat down. "I really must thank her when she comes back." He opened the lunch to see finger sandwiches and some mix fruit. He picked up a sandwich and started to go over the rest of his paperwork. Before he could get into full swing there was a knock on his door. "Come in…" He says. A man open the door. "Sir? There is a woman claiming to be Ms. Yamamoto's sister. She has a temp pass to see her." Hisagi put his food down. "Bring her in." The man nodded and motion someone to come in. Hisagi grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands off.

While he did this, Florina walked in. She was wearing a cute gray and pink stripe sweater, a pink wooly skirt, Gray leggings, and gray heels. She had her purse over her shoulder and a pass around her neck. When Hisagi looked up at her he froze for a second. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up and down at Florina. She smiled. "H-Hello are you Oichi's boss? I'm sorry for intruding but I was wondering if you can show me where she works?" Hisagi felt his face go red from seeing her smile. He gulps and clears his throat. "Oichi is on her lunch break but she should be back in a few minutes." Florina nods. "I see…um…is there somewhere I can wait for her?" "You can wait in here if you like." Florina held her hand up. "Oh no! I don't want to bother you when you are busy." Hisagi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Oichi locks her office when she leaves, and I don't want you sitting downstairs by yourself, so you can wait up here. I'll contact her as soon as she comes back to the center." Florina twirled the tips of her head. "Okay then…thank you so much and once again I am sorry to bother you like this." Hisagi smiled at her. Florina remind him a bit of Oichi. She wasn't super shy, but she looked like the type to apologize for things she didn't need to apologize for.

Florina takes a seat in front of him and looks around his office. "Wow…so does my sister work close to you?" "She's a floor down but she does help me with paper work from time to time and its thanks to her that my office is more organized." Florina smiles. "Oichi is a workaholic. When told to relax she does the opposite of what you say. There was this one time when she had a really bad fever and she refused to rest because she was trying to save up money to buy gifts for me and Izzy. She does a lot for people but rarely ever think about herself or wellbeing." Hisagi smiles. "Yes, we have all notice this a lot, but I think after everything she's been through, she is learning that there are some things she can't do on her own." Florina looks down with a smile still on her face. "I'm happy that she has a lot of friends she can depend on. I would hope that I can help her anyway I can. I would hate to be a bother to her." "I don't think Oichi could ever see you as a bother. She's not the type of person and as her sister you should know that better then anyone." Florina looked up at him. Her pink eyes widen and sparkled just a bit. Hisagi face turned red as their eyes locked. In the spilt second for some reason both of their hearts skipped a beat. Hisagi could see the red tint blush on Florina's face and Florina could see the red tint blush on Hisagi's face. There was a bit of a awkward silence between them but neither of them could look away.

* * *

Oichi was smiling as she waved good bye to Harribel and the others. She had a goodie bag for her and Grayson. "Well if it wasn't for the foul language, I would say that was a very relaxing lunch. I wouldn't mind having more with them haha." Grayson was leaning on her shoulder still chewing on some food. "Well back to work I go. Hisagi should be back by now, I'll see if he needs any help with more paper work. She opened the back door and put Grayson in his car seat and strapped him in. She then got in the driver's side and headed back to the office. She heard Grayson giggling in the back, looking in mirror she saw him rubbing his eyes and kicking his feet, trying not to fall asleep from the meal he had. "Aw, so cute. You can enjoy your nap back at the office sweetie."

Oichi made it back to the off and parked in her spot. She grabbed everything, including Grayson, and head on inside and to her office. Grayson had made himself comfortable on her shoulder and had fallen asleep once again. Oichi placed her bags and the food on her desk. There was soft knock at the door. "Ms. Yamamoto?" Oichi turns to see a young woman. "There is woman upstairs calming to be your younger sister? She has one of your temp pass." "I see. She must be sitting with Hisagi. Thank you, I was just heading that way." The woman looked at Grayson. "Would you like for me to watch him while you are gone?" Oichi shook her head. "No, I will be fine. Thank you." The woman nodded and left. Oichi rubs Grayson's back as she headed for the stairs. "A pass…maybe Florina? I doubt Izzy would come by herself."

Reaching, Hisagi's office she knocked on the door. "C-Come in." Oichi raised her eyebrow a bit at the sudden nervousness at Hisagi's voice. She opened the door to see Florina looking down at the floor and Hisagi was rapidly doing work. "Um…am I interrupting something?" Florina's head pops up. Oichi could see the blush growing on her face before it disappeared. "Oichi!" Oichi placed a finger on lips. "Oh. Sorry. Hi big sister. Sorry for dropping by unannounced." Oichi smiled. "It's no trouble at all Flo." She looked back to see Hisagi with a flustered face. "Um…is everything okay in here?" Both Hisagi and Florina tensed up. "Uh no! Not at all, why don't you show me your office." Florina says as she pushed Oichi out. She looked back at Hisagi. "T-Thank you for letting me sit with you." Hisagi nodded. "Y-Yeah…maybe we can do it again sometimes?" Both of their faces went red. Oichi caught this and held back a smirk. "Well let's go Flo." "R-Right." She quickly followed Oichi out, closing the door behind her.

When they were gone, Hisagi sighs out and leans back. He grabs his beating heart as he quickly remember how cute Florina's smile was. She was like a ball of sunshine. His heart fluttered a bit. 'No, No calm down. You can't get your emotions all out whack. You just meet her so you shouldn't be feeling anything really.' He tells himself. He rubs his chest. 'And yet…the moment she smiled…I just couldn't bear looking away…' He placed a hand on his head. "Crap…what now?"

* * *

In Oichi's office, she had placed Grayson down on the play mat and a thin blanket over him. Florina was sitting in front of the desk playing with her fingers. Oichi walks over to her and takes a seat at her desk, moving her work out the way. The smirk she had been hiding appeared. "So…you fancy Hisagi little sister?" Florina jumped, and her head snapped up with a flush face. "No…Nothing like that! He was just really nice and all." Oichi leans bac. "Doesn't he look handsome though? Especially when he smiles. Don't you think?" Florina rubbed her redden cheeks. "Well yes b-but I mean I just met him today. Wouldn't that be a little unfair or something?" Oichi smiles. "Nothing is unfair about this. You find Hisagi attractive and he obviously sees you as attractive. I think you two should go out for coffee. It doesn't have to go fast. You can just get to know each other and talk." "Talk?" "Yes Flo, talk. Even in these times there are still some respectable guys around here who do want to talk before anything gets to serious and Hisagi is a very respectable guy. I think you should give it a go. Besides, I think its about time you start getting into the dating life." Florina plays with the tips of her hair. "I guess so…" Oichi laughs. "Don't worry sis. Everything will be fine. So other then going over your future love life what brings you here today."

Florina smiles. "Oh right. I really just wanted to see where you worked at." Oichi smiles. "Is that right? Well what are your thoughts." "I think you finally found a footing. I'm happy that you can work around such nice people! You are going to do big things here sis and I can't wait to see you get to where you want to be." "Aw thanks Flo and I can't wait to see you and your flower shop." Florina rubs her head. "Well…about that…all the buildings around here needs a permit and because it's a flower shop I'm not sure which division would sigh off on it…Do you think you can help. I don't want to bother papa while he is with Izzy." Oichi nods. "Of course. We can get it from the 4th division. I'm sure Ms. Unohana would love to help you. She loves the rare herbs that you and Izzy gave me from the islands. Learning that you wish to open a shop would help provide a lot more of materials." Florina smile grows wider. "You think she will help?" "Yes, and I'll have Hisagi put his name down as a refence. He can take you there." Florina blushed. "I don't want to…" "You will not be a bother." Oichi stood up. "Come on let's go ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Florina looked at Grayson. "What about the baby?" Oichi had opened the door and grabbed a young lady walking by. "Can you watch Grayson for me for one second?" The woman nodded. "Of course Ms. Yamamoto." "Thank you. Come on Flo." Florina followed her.

"Wow Sis…people calling you Ms. Yamamoto and stuff…you must be high on the food chart." Florina says. Oichi shook her head. "No…well yeah haha. I'm right under Hisagi over here. I help him with paper work, direct traffic when I need to and handle most of the clothes alterations. We don't get a lot so I handle most of them myself." They walked to Hisagi's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Oichi opened it. "Hi Sir! We have a request for you." Hisagi looked up and blushed to see Florina. She averted her eyes. "Oh?" Oichi grabbed Florina's hands and pulled her in the office. "My sister wishes to open a flower shop, but she needs a permit. I think the 4th division would be perfect to sigh one over to her." Hisagi rubs his chin. "Well…as you said your island does carry very rare and important herbs and flowers. It would greatly improve with Ms. Unohana medical resources and it would be a hard thing to pass up." He stood up. "Alright, I will escort you to the 4th division and speak to her about it." Oichi smiled. "Thank you so much Hisagi. Take very good care of my sister okay." Florina grabbed her arm. "W-Wait a minute you aren't coming?" Oichi giggles. "It's not my shop silly. You have to do this on your own. I made the trip with you now you just have to finish it okay?" She pushed her towards Hisagi. "Let me know how it goes okay? I have paper work to finish." She waves bye to them. Hisagi cleared his throat. "We um…should go." He walked out the office. Florina calmed her beating heart and went after him.

On her way back to her office Oichi called Jess who picked up. "Should you be calling me while your working?" "Oh shush your face. I think Flo might have found the one." Jess chuckles. "Really? Who do I need to threaten?" "No threats sis. Not yet at least. It's Hisagi." "Really? Well I guess they would make a cute match." "I think they would, but I told Flo if she wanted to go for it that they should get coffee and talk and get to know each other." "Yeah, Hisagi isn't the type to try to take advantage of a woman and if he does then I'll beat the hell out of him." Oichi chuckled. "You'd have to wait your turn. Flo needed a permit for her shop, so I had Hisagi take her to see someone who can help. Hopefully they can get over that shyness and talk a little bit. Anyways depending on how that goes I'll be home around 7:30ish." "Alright, see you soon then." They hung up at the same time. Oichi squealed inside her head. "My little sister is finally growing up before my eyes. I look forward to having some nieces and nephews one day. HeeHee."

* * *

On March 5th, a Tuesday, Oichi was deep down in paperwork. For the last week or so she had been gaining more and more paperwork. Some were Hisagi's and some were requests for her from other division. One of the papers she sighed and placed to the side was about Florina's shop from the 4th division. She was able to get a permit but because it would require her to use material from the home island only certain things were able to get shipped out to and from the island. It was Oichi's job now to make sure Flo had everything she needed. She would have to go to the 5th division and speak with them about shipment planes to her island and her island alone. Her island was a little unique then most. It wasn't labeled on any map those who lived there has the coordinates memorized. So, without an islander, one of her sisters, or Dante himself, she wouldn't be able to get the things Florina needed.

Another thing she sighed off was a new shop that was opening in the mall under the 9th division. It was a superhero café that they were going to try. Hisagi wanted to test how she could handle running a business on her own and she wanted the chance to prove she had what it took. This would be a great way to get her start on her own thing. Oichi couldn't wait to see how everything would play out.

The café was divided into three parts. A restaurant, a take away counter, and a merchandise store. It was actually going to be pretty huge and take up half a floor of the mall upstairs. The store had finished all the details and now all she needed was workers. While working in the center she learned that division 6 was not the only one who did job interviews. In fact, each division was able to do their own job interviews for smaller businesses such as this. She already had a few lined up for today. She wanted one main GM, one Assistant GM, maybe three or four shift leaders maybe five at the max and the rest would be employees. She needed cooks for the restaurant, serves, greeters and some in the merchandise store. She looked at the clock. The first person she was interviewing was coming at 10am.

Oichi looked over the store some more. She looked at the take away counter. It was were they would be selling superhero theme pastries, snacks and drinks you can carry in and out or dine in. She would need someone to cover this area who could handle a large crowd. Mainly a crowd of fans to. Then there was the merchandise part. There you'll find life-sized superheroes and toys on display. You can also find here almost all superhero merchandise any fanatics would look for - from clothing, shoes, bags, mugs, glasses and tumblers to lunch boxes.

She picked up another paper that had a list of items for the store. Some where still not inside the store yet, such as an auto Batmobile. Her eyes sparkled at that. "Oooo I wish I could work there! I'd love to cosplay and sell sweets just like at the café!" She froze for a moment. "The café…hmmm…" She rubbed her chin and smirked slightly. "That could work…" She chuckled to herself and as she picked up her phone and started going through it. She stopped at some numbers and wrote some down. Just then the door opened, and Jess walked in wearing a black pants suit, similar to what she wore to her interview with Byakuya. She raised her eyebrow as she watched Oichi scroll though her phone. "Should you be on your phone like that boss lady?" Oichi jumped slightly and looked up to see Jess covering her mouth from laughing. "Ha, Ha very funny." Jess closed the door behind her and sat down in front of her crossing her legs.

Oichi put her phone down. "So how is working in the 6th division going?" Jess rolled her eyes. "Boring. Being assigned to be Byakuya's office was cool and all but all I do is paper work and boring stuff. So, when I heard about that new café down at the mall, I wanted to sign up for it." Oichi smiled. "If you work there you may have to work in both divisions." Jess shrugs. "I don't mind. You work in multiple ones, so I hear." "The 9th, 4th, 5th, and on rare occasions 8th, and 3rd." She pulled out Jess file. "I already looked over your file though as soon as I saw your name. Just like everyone else I know where some are already going to be. I just don't want people to think I am playing favorites." "Do what you have to do Oichi. It doesn't matter what other people think so long as the place gains profits. Besides I wouldn't call this favoritism. I'm sure you did this to the best of your ability and if anyone has anything to say you have the facts to back up your claims correct?" Oichi smiled. "Yeah, just looking at your files along you would surly be overclassified for this spot. You have a great history of running small café, restaurants, and thanks to your background you are more then qualified to keep people in line. You also have a great personality and can be a very sweet person when you aren't showing off that inhuman strength of yours." Jess shrugs. "So long as no one gets on my bad side."

Oichi closed her files. "So, this is going to be a superhero comic store that consist of a restaurant, a take away counter, and a merchandise store. It's a brand-new store that is just opening up and I need as many hands as I can get. This is also my first time actually running something this behind the scenes, so I need someone with your skills and someone I can really trust to help me bring this place from the bottom to the top. The position you will be filling in is the General Manager. Your duties will consist of overseeing all the functions for the store, directing the employee's, paperwork, payroll, and soon the hiring process." Oichi handed Jess a piece of paper and a badge for the store. The store is set up just like the center. Only employees can enter through the back gates and they must have a badge and to get in. No badge. No entrance. Even if its you. If you need another badge, then you need to come to me so that I may assign you another. Every time you swipe your badge it will come to my laptop and I will be able to see how long you are at the store, what time you leave and coming in and all of that." Jess grabbed the badge. It already had her name on it and her title as GM. She then grabbed the paper. "And what's this?" "That is the standard uniform for the store however, if you wish you can cosplay so long as it doesn't affect your job." Jess looked at the paper. For the men it would be a dark blue vest and pants suit and a white shirt under. For the girls it would be a cute dark blue ruffled dress with white at the top and a choice of long or short sleeves. Black leggings and flats or heels. Jess smiles and then chuckles. "Hey, why don't you make a uniform for me." "Huh?" Jess leans back. "Don't play coy sis. I know you know you can make clothes. That what the whole office in the house is for." Oichi crosses her arms. "Well I guess I could. It would be a great way to get myself out there…" Jess nodded. "When do I start?" "The store doesn't officially open until Next Monday so that would give me enough time to finish the hiring process and your outfit." Jess nodded and stood up. Oichi stood up to. They reached out and shook hands. "Do your best." Oichi says. Jess smiled. "You to Oichi. See ya." She waved and left out. Oichi sits back down and grabs another file. It was for her sister Izzy who had also sighed up for the job. She opened Izzy's file. "Now…where to put you little sister…"

* * *

That next week, Monday the 12th, Oichi and Jess were at the mall during early hours to check out the store. Oichi was smiling. She was wearing a fitted thin sweater with a black and brown skirt and black high heels. Her hair was cut short and due to Jess and the others surprise. She had dyed it purple and it covered her left eye a bit. She had a little peep in her step this morning. "What's got you so happy this morning?" Jess asked. Jess was waring a regular black shirt with black skinny jeans and black converses. "I get to see Grimmjow on the 14th through the 16th now. So I can't help to be excited." Jess chuckled. They walked up the stairs since the escalator wasn't on. They made it to the top and smiled as they walked to the superhero café. There were gates down to prevent anyone from coming in. There was a large blue bulletin that had Batman and Superman painted on the front for DC and on the other side there was Captain America and Iron Man and, on the middle, had the name Superhero Comic Café. Oichi motion Jess to follow to the side and through a door that was painted in the wall. "Really? A secret door haha." Jess says. Oichi shrugs. "It seems cool you know. That way you don't have to always come through the back."

They slipped in and Oichi turned the lights on to the merchandise store. "Okay, you go scout out the rest of the store while I get everything in the back ready. Your uniform is back there as well. We open at 11am today so employees should be coming within the hour for a quick briefing. Jess nodded and walked off. Oichi walked to the back and walked through a door that had employee's only on it. In there were four doors. One for the women's dressing room, one for the men's dressing room, the main office was Jess would be working at from time to time, and the training office for new trainees. Oichi walked over to Jess office and unlocked it with her master key. She flipped the light on. The room was bare all except for a small desk, a chair, and an old grey cabinet. Beside the desk was a stand that had a white sheet over it. Oichi frowned as she walked to the sheet. She brushed it off. "I hope Jess changes this when she gets the chance. She would need a company computer back here, a new desk and chair, a better place to keep her work, ugh…it would be nice to know these things. If her office is like this, I should check the others as well."

She walked over to the trainee's office to see old computers that were used a very long time ago. She rubbed her finger on one and frowned at the dust on her finger. Walking over to the woman's locker room she opened it with a master key and switch the light on. It wasn't half bad. There were lockers that were painted blue and black and a bunch of random superheroes on it. There was light blue bench circled around the lockers and a bathroom and shower room. "Not bad, not bad…" She opened one of the lockers to find it sparkly clean. "So, they would clean the girl's room but nothing else? Let's look at the boys then." She walked over to the boy's locker room and went it. It was pretty much the same as the girls. Everything was clean and in order. "Okay so it's just those two rooms they didn't reach. I'll get on it when I get back to the office. We need better equipment in the training room and Jess can do what she like to the office. I have to get a company laptop for her."

Walking out to the front she saw a few people at the gate waiting one of them being her sister Izzy. The lights were all on and there was slight music playing. Jess must have been in the restaurant area getting things prepared. Oichi went over to the gate and unlocked them. She then hit a button on the wall to ring it up just a bit for everyone to come in. She hit it again to bring it back down. "Everyone please find a place to sit. Izzy you are with me." Izzy nodded. She was wearing a light blue shirt with black skinny jeans and flats. She also had a bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?" "A gift…not for you though." Oichi smiled. "I see. Follow me."

All the employees sat in the dine in room near the counter. Oichi stood in front of them. "Good morning everyone! Thank you all for coming. My name is Oichi Yamamoto from the 9th division. I work under Hisagi Shuuhei, temporary head. He has placed this new café in my care so I hope that all of us can work together. I would like to introduce you to your Assistant GM Izzy Yamamoto and before you say anything yes, she is my younger sister and no I did not give her the spot because of that. Izzy has manager various smaller business and has the qualities to help bring this place up to a high point." Izzy waved. "Hi. My name is Izzy. I look forward to working with you all so lets work very hard together."

Oichi smiled. "Now will Riruka Dokugamine please come up here?" A young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color in two pigtails, walked up. She was wearing a white hat that had two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit ears. She had on a dark dress with white fabric over her breast with a dark ribbon just above it and a pair of thigh high boots.

"This is one of your four shift managers and…" "I don't need you to speak for me!" Riruka says. "I'm not here to make friends. I just want to make enough money to buy what I want and when I want it. So as long no one crosses me then we will be fine. Got it?" Izzy frowned. "How about you show some respect. You wouldn't be here if Oichi didn't see something in you. I don't think your attitude is befitting of a manger." Riruka cut her eyes at Izzy. "Mind your words girl. I haven't said anything to you so don't make me angry." Izzy balled her fist up. "I think those words are meant for you. I have no issue…" "That is quite enough." Oichi says. "Izzy as a Assistant GM your actions will reflect the entire team as well and me and the General Manger here. Please remember that. As for you Riruka. We have talked about this during your interview. This is only a trail run for you so If you can not keep up with everyone you will be relive of your duties. So please refrain from trying to distance yourself from everyone. As a manager your need to be ready to lead not shut people down. Understand?" Riruka sighed and nods. "I apologize for my actions." She says. Izzy sighs as well. "I'm sorry also."

Oichi smiled. "Alright next up is Yushiro Shihoin." "Yahoo! That's me!" A young dark skin boy with black hair in a pony tail jumped up and rushed up in front of Oichi startling her. "Yushiro please calm down." She rubs his head. "Everyone this is Yushiro the second manger. As you can tell he is from the Shihoin clan…" "I'm the 23rd head of the clan! I wanted to come work here to see how regular people work! I'm so excited to meet all of you so please bear with me!" He bows kinda starling the employees this time. "I am not use to doing many things on my own, so I will make mistakes, so I apologize in advance for any mistake that I may make in the future. I know that I am young for this position and that there are more people qualified for this. I assure you that I did not use my position in my clan to get this. I only wish to understand my people more so that I me a great leader to them."

The employees looked at Oichi who smiles. "Do not worry Yushiro. We all can understand this and we will do our own best to try to help you okay? Just try to keep your excitement down to a 4 okay?" Yushiro smiles and nods. "Yes ma'am Ms. Yamamoto! Thank you again for this wonderful opportunity! I shall not fail you or this store!" Oichi rubs his head making him smile even more. He went and stood next to Riruka who turned her head away from him. "Now will Noba and Jinta Hanakari. Jinta stood up and walked over to her. "Hey there Oichi. Thanks for letting me working here." Another young man got up. He had red eyes and green eyes. He was wearing a blue sweeter and back and blue pants. "Good morning Ms. Oichi…" Oichi smiled. "These two here know all the ends and outs to the selling and producing good quality meals, ideas, food, and they know how to real in customers."

She took a step to the side. "So, these will be your managers and you will listen and follow them to the best of your abilities. Do not be afraid to voice your opinion either. If you think we all can improve on something, then you should let us know. Every voice helps." Oichi looks across the room and smile. "Finally, here comes your General Manager." They all looked to see Jess walking towards them. Izzy frowned and turned her head away. Jess stops in front of them. "Hello, I am Jessica Mikcloud. You may call me Ms. Jessica, Ms. Mikcloud, or Ms. Jess. Anyone of those works. If you respect me then I will respect you back. That is simple to understand. We all should work hard and make this place the best we can. I look forward to working with all of you. Now if there is nothing else I need for all of you to head to the back and get ready for our first day of work."

Oichi looked at her watch. "Your uniforms should be here in just about…." They heard a few people walking up with bags and crates. "Now." Oichi opened the gates and let the workers in. "Women's lockers on the right and men on the left." The workers nodded and went to the back. Oichi clapped her hands. "Okay everyone, I will be back by 4 to see how everything is coming along. A few last words, since this is a Superhero café you all are welcome to dress up in either your standard uniform or you can cosplay so long as it doesn't interfere in your work." Jess smiled. "Yes, and later on down the line I would like to do a sigh up sheet on those who wish to cosplay like hero's or villains." "Great idea, now I wish you best in your efforts today. Remember to greet the customers with a smile!" She waves at them and walked past Izzy. "Behave yourself." She says before walking off.

The employee's got up and walked to the back to get their uniforms. Jess was about to leave when Izzy stopped her. "Jess…" Jess sighs mentally. "Izzy…" Izzy sighs and hands her the bag. "What is this?" Jess asked taking the bag. She opened it and pulled out witchcraft print symbol hoddie. "Oh my! Izzy is this for me!?" Izzy rubs her head. "A gift from when I said I hated you…I was ten and I didn't like the fact that you were taking my sister away from me…All she did was hang out with you and never us. It wasn't until a few years until I realize I was acting like a brat. I learned that no matter how everything looks Oichi still loves me the same just like she does Flo and you. So, I got that as a gift to say…sorry…I don't hate you…" Jess bites her lip and then hugs Izzy with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, thank you Izzy! I didn't want you to hate me. I swear that Oichi loves you and Flo as much as you love her! I could never replace that love. I only add on to it. I see you and Flo as my little sisters to. I love you both as much as I love Oichi and don't forget that okay?" She lets Izzy go and smiles brightly at her. "Let's go shall we!" Izzy smiled and nodded.

* * *

Oichi left the mall and went straight to the café. She parked in the front and got out. Looking round she frowned at the lack of customers that were here. The café had lost all of their regulars and those who kept working here were a little stuck since they had little to nowhere left to go. Oichi then smiles. Today is where that all change. The move she was about to do was a little petty, but it was going to be very worth it. 'Nel would be so proud of me haha.' She opened the door to the café and walked in where Momo and Kira were cleaning the counter. "Hi guys!" She says waving. Momo smiled. "Oichi! What a surprise. I thought you were going to be at the mall with the new store opening." "Yeah, I left it up to the managers and let them run things. I can't babysit them just yet. I like to see where everything goes and what not." Momo sighs. "I wish we could work there…this café wont last long." Oichi smiles brighter. "Well…maybe you can." They looked at her as she walked to the bulletin board and wrote something on a sicky note. "Even though I was fired the rules are the same. The customers can come in and write comments or compliments on here and no one can remember. Looking at the dates I doubt Luppi bothers reading some of them so…just have everyone read the note I left." She walked to the counter. "I don't want to sound mean but as soon as all the workers here leave, I'll speak to Jushiro about moving you two to the mall. I'm sure the center would love to have someone watching over the newbie and to have some seniority there and what not." Momo's eyes sparkle. "Oooo Oichi that's so sneaky!" Oichi giggles. "Just point them to the board without him catching on. Once the big bosses upstairs see that no money is coming from this place at all then they will have to close it down or something. Also, tell all the customers that my recipes will be at the superhero café now." Kira chuckled. "So not only does he lose his workers he loses the rest of the customers he has. You're too much." Oichi winks. "Just call it a tiny bit of payback, I guess. I have to get going now." She waves by to them and leaves with a satisfying feeling.

* * *

Around 3:55pm Oichi was driving back to the mall with Florina in tow. Florina would be opening she shop soon once she got all the supplies ready. As Oichi and Hisagi said Unohana was very delighted in having Florina's shop. She had already made new medicine from the last herbs Oichi had given her however, Florina pulled what Oichi calls, 'A Dante moment'. A Dante moment is where she, Florina, or Izzy thinks like Dante for a spilt second. Florina had made a statement to Unohana that if she was going to make medicine off her herbs then she should have half the profits. Without the herbs Florina grew Unohana couldn't make or upgrade her medicine to help people. It took Oichi a bit by surprise when Hisagi told her this, but she couldn't have felt prouder. Now not only would she have a income with her flowers but now she can make a little extra money every time Unohana makes something new. Unohana was a very nice woman so Oichi knew that she wouldn't cheat Florina out of her money but just in case she had contact Dante and told him everything that happened. He assured her that he would keep an eye on everything without overstepping the boundaries.

Oichi and Florina parked near the back of the mall. They got out and walked in. Florina was wearing a bright pink and yellow shirt with a vest over it and dark pink pants and flats. Her hair was tied into one high pony tail. "So, have you spoken to Hisagi? Made a coffee date?" Florina blushed. "N-No not yet but we have been talking a little…" Oichi smiled. "See that's all you need. Talk a little and maybe a little push and you are good to go." "A little push?" Oichi nudged her. "Let's see how Izzy and Jess are doing." She winks and giggles. Florina sighs a bit and follows her. When they get there, they could see how busy the café was already going. Oichi could quickly point out a few regulars from the café. When they spotted her, they quickly waved and gave a thumbs up. "HeeHee. To cool." Florina looked around and smiled. "Look! It's Izzy!" Oichi looked to see Izzy in the uniform holding two trays of sweets. She placed them down on the table and walked back over to the counter. She stopped when she saw Oichi and Florina. Walking over, Florina tackled her into a hug. "Aww look at you! You look so cute in a dress like this!" Izzy blushed. "Stop it sis…you know I hate wearing dresses…" Florina giggled. "I know but you look so cute." Izzy rolled her eyes, well if I had big boobs like you, sis, I'd be the highlight of the store like Jess over there…" She nudges her head over to the restaurant area. They could see that mostly guys were over there. "Yeah with the outfit I made I was sure she was going to be a smash hit. I'll make you one to, so you can bring in the cute factor." Izzy shook her head and walked off. While Izzy and Florina were talking Oichi had her phone out texting away. She quickly sent the message and put her phone away before Florina noticed.

They then walked over to see Jess smiling and walking over to tables. She was wearing a black and red Harley quin dress with mixed red and black long socks and boots. She had black and red makeup over her eyes and her hair was red and curly and was bouncing as she walked. Her hips rocked back and forth, swinging with the dress making some guys stare. Oichi chuckles. "A main target as always I see." Jess placed a tray on the table. "Here you go sir! One Batman burger with no onions and extra special sauce and one Robin wonder boy sub with no cheese with fires on the sides. "Can I get you anything else?" One of the men smiles at her. "Yeah, do you think I can have your number?" Jess kept her smiled. "Sorry sir, I'll have to decline that. Please enjoy your meal." She walked away and was stopped by a few women. "Excuse me where did you buy this outfit from? We haven't seen it in any stores!" Jess sighs mentally until she spotted Oichi and Florina. "This was a handmade design by the owner of this new store, Oichi Yamamoto." "Handmade!?" "Oh my! How long did it take her?" "This is very beautiful even the cloths!" Jess smirked. "If you have any questions Oichi is right over there. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work.

The women looked at Oichi and quickly made a B line right towards her. They quickly surrounded her and started asking a bunch of questions. Oichi eyes Jess who was chucking as she walked away. "Did you really make that Ms.?" Oichi nodded. "Y-Yes I did." "You have quite the talent! May I make a request? Oh, please can I?" Oichi rubbed her head. "You can make a request to the 9th division of clothing Alterations." The woman started to talk excitedly and walked away. Florina chuckles. "Looks like Jess is bringing you some customers." Oichi shook her head. "Why don't we take a seat and get something to eat?" Florina nodded.

* * *

They found a booth and took a seat. There were paper menus already on the table. "Ooo these looks all so good!" Florina says smiling. Oichi nodded. "Yeah, its on me so why don't you eat til you pop." Florina giggles. "Aw, thanks sis!" A waiter came over and asked for their drinks. They both order a small coffee and a glass of water. While they waited Oichi eyes spotted someone walking towards them in a bit of a hurry. She held back a chuckle as Hisagi walked up. "Oichi? Florina?" Florina jumped a bit and blushed from seeing Hisagi. "H-Hisagi? What are you doing here?" Hisagi smiled. "I wanted to join you for coffee." Florina looked at Oichi. "Oichi…" Oichi giggled and got up. "A little push…I'll be in the front. Have fun." She waves and walks to the front. Hisagi sits down in front of Florina. "I was already in the area when Oichi text me. I'm happy she did." "You are?" Hisagi nodded. "I wanted to start over. I felt like I acted a little uncool when we were in my office." "Start over?"

Hisagi held his hand out. "My name is Hisagi Shuhei, I'm the temp head of the 9th division. I like to play the guitar in my free time and do a little writing here and there." Florina looked at his hand and then smiled. She took it and shook it. "My name is Florina Nakahara. Um…I the owner of a flower shop that hasn't been properly named yet. In my free time I like to do volunteer work, garden, and read." They let go. "Nakahara? You don't share names with Oichi?" Florina shook her head. "No, I'm adopted. My parents passed away when I was younger and Oichi's mother took me in." She looked down a bit sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Florina looked back up and smiled. "No, it's okay. So um…what kind of writing do you do?" "Just small articles in the magazines. Nothing to big I don't think I'm all that good. What type of books do you read?" Florina links her fingers together. "I like a good mystery, adventure, drama and sometimes love stories." "Love stories huh. I always found them a little off the top…but after meeting you that day I think I can start to understand it a bit." Florina felt her face heat up a bit. "W-What do you mean?" Hisagi chuckled. "I'll have to explain a bit down the road later. You said you did volunteer work? Tell me about it?" Florina rubbed her redden cheeks. "Okay…"

From afar Oichi, Izzy, and Jess were watching them. "Awww! That is to cute!" Jess says. Oichi giggled. "I told you. There are very cute together." Izzy had her arms crossed. "I don't know Michi…are you sure we can trust this Hisagi guy." Oichi shook her head. "I've known Hisagi for quite a while. He isn't that type of guy." Izzy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant sis. Didn't you say Hisagi liked you at one point? What if he is using Florina as a scapegoat? You know…he can't have you, so he settles for someone like you?" Oichi crossed her arms. "I haven't thought about that…" "Of course, you haven't." Jess shakes her head. "Hisagi isn't that type of man Izzy. Trust in your sisters words and stop making her second guess herself." "I'm just saying." Oichi smiles. "Well, I'm sure in the future and after a few more dates Hisagi will come to like Florina and forget all about little old me. So now all I have to worry about is you Izzy. I'm not sure who could handle your brash mouth and moods." Izzy pouted. "Whatever! I'm going back to work!" She stormed off. Jess sighed. "Your sister is quite a hand full as always but I'm sure she will find someone." Oichi nods and looks back to Florina and Hisagi. They were laughing. "You know I don't really believe in that love at first sight thing, but I think this is really going to well for them." Jess nods. "So long as you don't push them to far." Oichi chuckled. "I've done my part. All they needed was a little push and this was it. What they do from here is on them. Regardless of what happens I wish both of them much happiness."


	12. Chapter 12

As the months past it was now May 16th. Everything was going very well for everyone. Ichigo and Orihime moved out of their apartment and moved just near the outside of the city. It was a beautiful Brick, 1.5 story, 3-bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a large convenient Kitchen. Ceramic floors, Huge family Den with a fire place, pine walls, Beams, Hardwood floors, book shelves, Bar with sink. Dining room with, French doors, Large flooring. Two bedrooms have carpet and 3rd has Hw. mechanical basement screened front porch Detached 2 car gar w/ 2 doors. Large corner lot. Ichigo was working with the center within the 3rd division. He did a lot of odd jobs, but he mostly liked doing carrier jobs. Orihime worked at the flower shop with Florina and she was going on five months now. Later, she and Ichigo were going to find out the gender of the baby.

Right behind her Tatsuki was going on four months. She and Uryu still lived in the city. They lived in a residential subdivision with Asian Modern Style units that features include an entrance gate with a guard house, shade trees along main road, cemented curbs and gutters, complete electrical and drainage systems, a multi-function clubhouse and centralized interrelated water systems It had three bed rooms, 3 Bedrooms, three bathrooms, a guest room, family room, dining area, kitchen, a laundry area and a 2 car garage.

Florina, Izzy, and Jess were settling in nicely, Florina had her new flower shop that was called the glowing petal. She and Hisagi had been going on a few dates here and there and were getting to know each other very well. She was introduced to Momo and Kira. Momo instantly clicked with Florina and nagged at Oichi for not telling her about her siblings. Izzy had started school at the academy in the prevention center. She mainly took online classes and only went in Tuesdays and Thursdays. She wasn't much into the dating life and kept focus on her work more then anything. Nothing much changed with Jess other then her outfits becoming a hit at work. It brought in more customers for Oichi. She had become quite the talk of the mall here and there and had a few suiters, but she basically showed them off. As for Oichi since today was the 16th she was with Grimmjow. Other then her division getting busier then usual not much has changed for her as well…just yet anyways.

* * *

At the superhero shop, Jess was wearing a poison Ivy cosplay outfit. Her hair was braided up and she had flowers attached to it. It was a slow today which she didn't mind. A few teens came running in not paying attention to where they were going. Jess was holding up a tray of food and was making her way to her table when the teens collided into her. She gasps as the tray went flying out of her hand and landed on a person in the booth. Jess fell to the floor along with the teens. Izzy, who was just coming around the corner saw this and race to her along with the teen's parents. She was wearing a batman loli dress with black leggings and shoes. "Jess are you alright?" Izzy asked helping her up. "Yeah…" The parents grabbed their children and frowned at Jess. "How dare you!? Did you not see where they were going?" Izzy frowned. "Excuse me? Your children have been playing in the store since you got here. I told you many times over to ask them to stop running around here." The mother of the teens crossed her arms and looked Jess and Izzy up and down. "How can you call this a business when you women are dressing up like that! There are children here for Gosh sake!" "Ma'am this is called cosplaying as you can see many of the customers and employees here do it and everyone is fine with it but, please do not try to change the subject here. Your children need to apologize for running into Jess." "My children will do no sort of thing! They were only playing! If this red headed bimbo were looking where she was going then no of this would be happening. You know what call your manager." Izzy sighed and looks at Jess who smirks. She took a step forward. "I am the manager ma'am and the young lady right here is the assistant manager…do you still want to keep running your mouth?" The woman's eyes widen, and she bites her lip. "No, better yet, we are leaving and never coming back."

One of the teens frowned at the woman. "Mom would take a chill pill please." He walked up to Jess. "Sorry for running into you. We weren't looking where we were going. My mom is like super overprotective and stuff so please don't kick us out. We really like this store and stuff!" Jess smiled. "Its no problem at all. Just please, no more running. It's very dangerous." Izzy looked at the mother who had a frown on her face. "It's a darn shame when a teenager is more mature then the parent." The woman shot her a glare and then stormed off. The other parent and the teens went after her. Jess sighs and then gasp. "Oh no!" Izzy watched her run off to one of the booths.

Jess stood at the booth to see a man covering in the food she had been carrying. He was whipping his face and hair with napkins. Jess quickly bows. "I am so sorry for that sir!" "No need…it was my food anyways." Jess looks up and her eyes widen, and her cheeks got a bit hot. The man who she was apologizing to was Ulquiorra. There eyes met for a second and Jess felt her face get hotter then a baked tomato. "O-Oh um…I should go get you a towel…" She turns around until a hand grabs arm. She turns around with a flustered face. "A moment. Do you mind getting another order to go? I need to get back to work soon." "Yes sir of course." He let her go. Jess heart was kind of going a bit fast as she by passed a confused Izzy. She looked at Ulquiorra who was cleaning his hair out. He looked around the store. She did find him a bit attractive but not enough to go straight out being flustered like Jess. She shook her head and walked back to her side of the store.

In the back of the restaurant, Jess was rubbing her cheeks. 'My goodness…he was quite attractive…okay calm down do not get flustered. Oh, right his food I nearly forgot.' She rewrote down his order and hung it in the kitchen window. "I need a remake on the double please!" She yelled out. "Got it!" Someone yelled out. Jess grabbed a small towel and walked back out to the booth to Ulquiorra who was still trying to get food out of his hair. "Um excuse me…maybe a towel would work better?" She held it out for him. He looked at the towel and then Jess. Jess wouldn't have an issue with this if he wasn't look straight into her eyes with his blank expression. She felt her heart throb as he reached out and took the towel. "Thank you." He says. Jess smiles. "N-No problem. Your food will be out shorty and again I am very sorry about spilling your food on you." "Are you the one charge of this place?" "Yes…I'm the general manager." "What's your name." "Jessica Mikcloud." "Do you know Oichi Yamamoto?" Jess smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are childhood friends." "I see…" He looked down at the towel and then looked at her. "You look quite beautiful more than the people she hangs around at least." Jess tensed up. "B-B-Beautiful!?" Jess started to become flustered. "No…not me…" "Yes you, I don't really lie often like most people do." "Oh my…" Jess says as her heart did flips. 'This handsome guy is really calling me beautiful…' "H-How do you know Oichi?" Jess says trying to keep the conversation going. "I don't know her personality. In fact, due to my work I don't think she likes me all that much. She is dating one of my former coworkers and all." Jess frowned. "Former…coworkers… do you mean Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra sighs. "That heap of trash doesn't deserve a woman like Oichi…" Ulquiorra said under his breath. Jess frowned she couldn't help everything he mumbled but she caught the words 'trash' 'woman' and 'Oichi' She slammed her hand on the table. Handsome or not she wasn't about to let him speak about her friend like that.

Ulquiorra looked at her with a blank look. Jess gave him an angry glare. "You better watch how you speak about Oichi. I don't know what happened between you and her but calling her trash is out of line." Ulquiorra placed the towel on the table. "I see. You are very protective about her. That's good." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 100-dollar bill and placed it on the table. Jess eyes widen. "What is this!?" "A tip I suppose." He got up. "You should watch your friend very carefully. Grimmjow isn't the man that you all see." He says before leaving. Jess grabbed the tip. "Watch Grimmjow…I might have to dig a little bit more into his past but…I know how Oichi feels about that. She did say that once Grimmjow gets out they would talk about it but…" Jess rubbed her chest. "Something doesn't feel right…" She turned around just as Ulquiorra disappeared into the crowd. "I didn't even get a chance to ask his name."

* * *

At the hospital, Orihime was laying on the bed waiting for Uryu. Ichigo was beside her rubbing her belly. "HeeHee Ichigo you stay rubbing my stomach." Orihime says smiling. Ichigo chuckled. "I can't help it. Watching your belly grow day after day is really amazing. Every time I look at you its hard to believe you have a person growing inside you." Orihime placed her hand over his hand. "I love you Ichigo." Ichigo grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you to Orihime." The door opened and Uryu walked in with Tatsuki behind him. She had a few pictures of her ultrasound. "Hey there Orihime! Ichigo!" She says waving. "Tatsuki shouldn't you be sitting down of your feet?" Orihime says. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Like your one to talk, I came here to see my God child! I need to start planning so make them love me more then Ichigo." Ichigo frowned. "Hold the hell up. It's my child. Focus on your own and who said we were making you the Godmother!? There are plenty other people who would like that title." Tatsuki smacked Ichigo on the back of the head. "Shut up idiot. I shouldn't have to ask if I'm going to be the God mother or not! Just like Orihime doesn't have to ask to be the God mother of my child!" Ichigo rubbed his head. "Yeah yeah whatever…" Ichigo says as he started to sulk. Orihime smiled. "Don't sulk Ichigo. M-Maybe later on in the future and we have another on then Oichi could be the Godmother of that child?" Ichigo blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah…" Tatsuki sat down chuckling. "I swear. Your so freaking sensitive. Oichi isn't going to hate you just because she's not the Godmother. Besides she got Grayson and he is already a handful himself." Uryu handed Orihime the tablet. He pulled up her shirt and placed the gel on it making her jump. "Its so cold!" She says. Ichigo chuckled as Uryu rubbed the wand on over her stomach. On the tablet they could see a picture of the baby. Orihime smiled. "There it is! So cute!" Ichigo smiled. "So, is it a girl or boy?" "Give me a second. It's been stubborn, so I can say that this is your child." "Oh, shut up and tell us already." Uryu stopped the wand. "There…" He pointed at the picture. "Right there is the penis so therefore, Orihime you are having a boy. Congratulations" Orihime and Ichigo smiled. "A boy!" Tatsuki says smiling. "Uryu pictures please." Orihime says. Uryu nodded. "I can't wait to tell everyone! I'm so excited Ichigo! We are having a baby boy!" She then gasps. "Oh no…your dad was sending up a lot of baby girl things. He's going to be disappointed." She starts to tear up. "What are we going to do?" Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Don't get stressed over something like that. I told that old fart to stop sending things before we knew the gender. I'll just send all that crap back or better yet, sell it and invest in things for our son. Sounds good?" Orihime sniffs and nods. "Okay."

* * *

At the center, Nel was walking around in the squad 6th room with a clipboard. She now had a job at the center to. She was a secretary for squad 3, 5, and sometimes 6 when Jess wasn't there. Today she had to fill in Jess's shoes. Nel was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a black fitted skirt and black flats. "Ma!" Nel stops, turns, and smiles to see Grayson walking behind him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that said, 'Auntie's little man' and a pair of jeans and shoes. He had a toy train that he was dragging around with a string. "Mama!" He says with a puffy face. He walked up to her and grabbed her leg. Nel giggled. "I'm sorry sweetie, was I walking to fast for you?" Grayson puffed his cheeks out more. "Come along then." Nel slows her steps, letting Grayson keep up with her. She reached Renji's office and frowned. 'I can't believe I have to work for this prick today…' She knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting.

When she did, she saw Rukia sitting on Renji's lap with her shirt off. Nel frowned and stood in front of Grayson to block his view. She also spotted the car seat with a blanket over it. She cleared her throat loudly, making both Rukia and Renji jump. Rukia quickly covered her front and got off Renji. "N-Nel!? What are you doing here!?" She asked grabbing her shirt. "Doing a weekly check…duh…" Nel says. "Would you hurry up and cover your A cup breast? My son is behind me." Rukia frowned at the comment as she fixed herself. "Mama!" Nel looked down to see Grayson trying to squeeze by her. "Me see!" "Hush now dear." Grayson frowned and stopped.

Once Rukia was dressed Nel let Grayson walk in with her. He spotted the car seat and grabbed Nel's leg. "Baby mama!" He says pointing to the car seat. "Yes, a baby is in there." Grayson eyes lit up and he ran to the car seat with his train trailing behind. Rukia was at the car seat. "Me see!?" He says with an excited look on his face. Rukia looked at Nel who sighed and nodded. Rukia smiled and flipped the blanket over. Ichika was awake and she looked around the room. She smiled when she spotted Rukia. "Hey there baby girl. You got a visitor." She took her out the car seat and turned her around, so she could see Grayson. Her eyes widen at him. Grayson smiled. "Hi!" He waved. He waited and frowned. "Hi!" He says again. He waited more and then frowned. "No hi…" He says sadly. Rukia chuckled. "Well she's still a tiny baby. She doesn't know the words hi yet but eventually she will okay?" Grayson pouted. "Ok…" Suddenly Ichika started making excited babbling noises. Grayson got caught off guard a bit and got scared. He ran to Nel and held her leg. Rukia smiles. "Its okay Grayson. This is how she shows that she likes you. Its her way of expressing hi." Ichika got louder making Renji chuckled. "She might have taken a liking to Grayson already. She gets attached to things quickly."

Nel wasn't really listening. "Yeah okay…I need you to sign this." She held out the clip board. Renji took it and sighed his name. "What is this for again?" "Well your board, central 46, is trying to keep tables on all the heads in the divisions." "I get that but why do I have to sign?" "You're the co-head. You are Byakuya's right arm and if for some reason something happens to him you will replace him. So you are just as important as him." Renji rubbed his head. "I guess but I'm no where near ready for that." "If you say so." She grabbed the clip board. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Grayson, its time to go." Grayson was still looking at Ichika who was staring at him. Nel rubs his head. "Come on sweetie." Grayson looked at Ichika one more time before walking away with Nel. Once they left Renji sighs out and leans back in his chair. Ichika frowned and started to tear up. "Aw, she's so sad. Its so cute though. What if she and Grayson become good friends?" Renji shook his head. "Don't say that. I don't think I can deal with Nel or Grimmjow if that happens." Rukia chuckles as she rocks Ichika. Friday, I have the last fittings for the wedding dress. It still bugs me that they made it to big. Are you sure you gave them my right measurements?" Renji nodded. "Yeah but you know how mistakes can happens. I'm sure it will be fixed when you get there." Rukia sighs but nods. "I can't believe it. Just a few more weeks and we will be married." Renji smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait for you to become my wife officially. Do you have all your bridesmaids?" Rukia nodded. "Yes, Since Oichi won't be there…I've decided to make Kiyone my maid of honor and the bridesmaids will be Nanao, Isane, Nemu, and Momo."

Renji nods. "My best man was Ichigo but…with everything that happens we came to a mutual agreement that may it wasn't for the best. Plus, he has Orihime and the baby to worry about. I don't want to put to much pressure on him so Ikkaku will take his place and of course since Ikkaku is in the wedding Yumichika wants to be in along with Iba and Kira. The flower girl will be Emma, Ikkaku's daughter…boy that's going to be a bit of shock for those who don't know about him being married and having a daughter. We don't have a ring bearer though…" Rukia rubbed her chin. "Actually…I might have one in mind, but it would have to involve Ichigo." Renji sighed. "Didn't I just say that me and Ichigo…" "I know what you said but I do remember at one of Ichigo's part time job he was close to a woman named Ikumi and she had a son. He did say that she owned him a few favors." Renji leans on his desk. "What makes you think he will use one of his favors for us? Look we aren't bothering Ichigo about this anymore. If it comes down to it we will just have to hold the rings ourselves and present them during our vows. That would be pretty romantic don't you think?" He says smirking. Rukia blushed a bit. "Yeah…I think it would. Oh, Brother said that the wedding setting is all good and that you should stop by and see it." "Yeah, I'll do that. He said we can have it at the estate in the back yard." Rukia smiled. I can't wait though. June 26, our wedding and the beginning of our lives as husband and wife."

After work, Rukia had gone home with Ichika and Renji was heading to the Kuchiki estate, where the wedding will be held. The estate was located on the other side of the city on south side of prevention center and farther away from Los Noches. Closer to the wooded area. It was so large that every time Renji came her it was just breathtaking, but he could never live in a place so large.

The Kuchiki estate was approximately 46 breathtaking acres along the south side and was surrounded by 9,000 preserved acres. The grand stone mansion featured seven bedrooms, seven full and three half bathrooms, a two-story foyer with staircase, two-story great room, formal dining room, gourmet kitchen, breakfast room, family room, and wet bar. The expansive master retreat includes a massive stone fireplace and private spa. The estate's staff quarters and carriage house offer an additional three bedrooms, two full and one-half bathroom. For the equestrian, there is a 20-stall barn with state-of-the-art facilities, a 14,000-square-foot indoor riding arena, five paddocks, and private riding trails. Renji could already see Byakuya teaching Ichika to ride a horse. He already had gotten her a horse or two before she was even born.

Outside, there was a soccer field, basketball court, infinity pool with a three-tiered stone terrace, and an outdoor kitchen. There were sport lounges throughout the estate, as well as an indoor pool with spa, wine cellar, home theater, English-style pub with elaborate woodwork, massage room, gym, padded recreation area, and generator. So this would make a good wedding spot for them.

Renji pulled up into to the front of the house were one of the butlers were waiting for him. He got out and the butler walked to her and held out his hand. "Your keys sir. The young master is waiting for you inside." Renji handed the butler the keys and walked up the stairs to the front door. It was opened by a maid. "Good evening sir, please follow me." She closed the door behind him and led him inside and through the halls until they went out another door to the back yard. As Renji and the maid walked on the pathway his eyes started to widen at the setup. The wedding was held closer to the back of the yard near the forest. There was a fabulous forested spot featuring a reclaimed antique French gazebo that looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. In front of it was about 300 or more brown chairs with a comfortable cushion. It was a simple yet eloquent set up and Renji was blown away by it. By the gazebo, Byakuya was talking to one of the workers who set up the gazebo. When he spotted Renji he shooed the worker away. He looked at his watch. "Your early Renji." "Well Rukia wanted me to come here as soon as I got off sir. I have to say that you did a great job here." "Yes, well nothing is to good for Rukia. Though I wanted something more bigger that would suit the taste to the Kuchiki family but, she likes this and I suppose that is fine. How is my niece." "She is fine. She is with her mother, they are going to get the final fitting of the wedding dress Friday." Byakuya narrowed his eyes a bit making Renji jump a bit. "S-Sir?" "It is nothing…have them send the dress to the head Clothes Alternator." Renji frowned. "Sir…with all due respect I don't think that's a good idea." "I want Rukia's dress to be at its best and that includes the touch of the head Alternator. I will pay for whatever is needed so you do not need to worry about the cost. Understand?" Renji looked down a bit. "Yes sir…I understand. I will let Rukia know." Byakuya turns back around. "Good. Now come, we will see what else is needed for the wedding." He walked off towards the house. Renji bit his lip. 'Why does he do this to me…does he still hate me for being with Rukia. Am I still not good enough for her?'

* * *

That Friday evening, Oichi was humming as she sat in her office. She was glowing, and everyone could tell. There was a knock on the door and Toshimori pops his head in. "Ms. Yamamoto, Hisagi wishes to see you." Oichi put her paperwork down. She had a lot of orders to fill since she was with Grimmjow for a few days. "Okay, tell him I'll be there in a second." Toshimori nodded and closed the door. Oichi made some quick notes and certain things and got up. "I wonder what Hisagi could want. He knows I'm a bit backed up."

Oichi made it up to Hisagi's office. His door was open, so she walked on in. "Hisagi? You wanted to see me?" Hisagi looked up and nodded. "Take a seat please." Oichi sat down and crossed her legs. "Is something the matter?" Hisagi handed her a piece of paper. "This is a tall order for you right now." Oichi looked at the paper. "Oh, a wedding dress! How nice. They want me to do final alterations to it. Why didn't you just send this to my office?" "Look at your client Oichi…" Oichi read the list a bit more and then frowned when she saw Rukia's name. "Oh…" "Byakuya made a personal request for the head of clothing Alterations to finish it and will give you whatever you need. However, as your boss I want to make sure you are comfortable about this. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. There are others who can do this." Oichi smiled. "It's okay Hisagi. I will be fine. I'm over what happened between me and Renji and if it's just Alterations I just have to make sure everything is fitted to her liking. Easy. I'll take it." She stood up. "I'll head over to the bridal store around 5pm and thank you for worrying about me Hisagi." Hisagi nodded. "Keep me posted." Oichi nodded and left his office. When she did her smile dropped to a slight frowned. 'Every single time…why can't they just leave me alone…' She looked down at the paper. 'A wedding dress…hmm…Jess isn't working today so I'll take her along with me.'

When 5 came around, Oichi and Jess was in the back of the bridal shop waiting to see the dress. Rukia and her brides' maids weren't there yet, they were running a bit late. "Typical." Jess says as she sat on the desk. "I swear I can't tell what that man is thinking. He knows the history between you Renji, and Rukia so why make you go through this?" Oichi sighs. She was holding a tablet and was writing notes on it. "Who knows…maybe he wants to mess with me or something." Jess crossed her legs. "The one who he should be messing with his is that asshole Renji…if he would have just opened his mouth and said something like a man then…" Jess stopped talking. "I promised not to start something, so I'll stop myself before I punch someone." Oichi chuckled. A woman walked out with two racks. One had a single dress on it and the other had five. They were all in a dark blue bag.

"Ms. Yamamoto. Hear are the dresses for Rukia Kuchiki and her brides' maids. Would you like to look at them?" Oichi nodded. "Yes please. The wedding dress first, I can work on the other dresses when they get here." "Of course." The woman unzips the first bag and with the help of two more workers they took the dress out and hung it up. When they moved out the way to show the dress. Jess's eyes widen with disbelief and she stood up quickly. "What the fuck is this!?" She yelled making the woman gasp at her. Jess turned to Oichi. Her eyes were just as wide as hers. She had dropped her tablet on the floor. "No way…it can't be…" Tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Um…ma'am…is something the matter? I think this is a beautiful dress. It was…"

"Handmade…a line blue chiffon, long lace appliques dress. Dark blue flower petals are stitched in from the top down to the lining of the dress. The dress was at one-point love sleeve, but they were cut off and instead of tossing the fabric it was made into the dress as a cover for the chest area…t-there should be matching blue high heels with a rose petal on the tip, a rose pendent and earrings to match." The women looked at each other and then back to Oichi. "Wow. Color me impressed. I didn't think you would be so well known in this. I must say Ms. Rukia is one lucky girl. Her fiancé paid for this to be handmade, but they got the measurements all wrong so its been a slow progress to correct it with messing up the work. So, all we need you to do it…" "Get out…" Oichi says. "Excuse me." Jess glared at the woman. "She said GET OUT!" She yelled. The woman jumped and quickly took their leave closing the door behind him.

Tears finally flowed from Oichi's eyes as she walked up to the dress. "How could he…this dress…" Jess bite her lip. "That bastard…he would go so far to actually give your wedding dress to Rukia!?" Oichi grabbed the hem of the dress. "He had this handmade for me…for when we got married in June…on the 26th…and now I have to finish the changes for her…" She covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her cries. Jess went to her and pulled her away from the dress. She then hugged Oichi tightly. "It's okay hun. It's okay. This isn't the end okay. I know this dress was special to you. Hell, you sent me pictures of it almost every day when it was done but, it's just a dress. Soon you will be able to make your dress more beautiful and better then this dress okay?" She pulled back and grabbed Oichis face. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wipes her face. "Now calm down. You don't have to do this. We can leave and tell Byakuya to shove it." Oichi sniffed and moved Jess's hands. She grabbed the tissue and cleaned her face. She then cleared her throat and brushed herself off. "No…I have a job to do. I have move on past the life I wanted to have. Your right. This dress, no matter how special it was, is just a dress." Jess smiled. "Good."

There was a knock on the door and it opened. One of the women poked her head in. "E-Excuse me…but Rukia and the others are here." Oichi sighs. "Bring them in please." The women nodded and opened the door wide. Rukia walked in with a smile on her face. Behind her was Momo, Nemu, Kiyone, Nanao, Isane, Mizuiro and her daughter Emma. When Emma spotted Oichi she ran to her. "Auntie Oichi!" She hugged her leg. "Hi Emma. If I knew you were coming, I would have made you a bento box." Jess chuckles. "You're a kid magnet." Oichi rolled her eyes and picked Emma up. "Emma is Ikkaku's daughter. Long story short, she and Mizuiro came to the office to talk about cooking lessons and now I make Emma here a specially made bento box every now and then." Emma giggles in Oichi's arms. "Rice balls!" "Right, and her favorite food is rice balls. Like her dad, right?" Emma nodded. "Like daddy!" Jess smiled. "So cute."

"Hello Oichi and Jess." Rukia says smiling. Oichi's smile dropped a bit. "Hello Rukia." Jess said nothing to her. She was doing all she could to not smack her into next week for everything she has done. Renji wasn't the only one to blame for what happened. "You can put on your dress whenever your ready…" Oichi says putting Emma down. Rukia nodded and looked at the dress. "It's quite a beautiful dress isn't it? Renji said it was hand made." Momo took a good look at the dress and suddenly it hit her. She looked at Oichi and back at the dress then to Rukia. She bit her lip but said nothing.

The workers grabbed the dress and led Rukia into the changing room. Nanao pushed her glasses up. "That was very rude of you…" She says looking at Jess. Jess looked back at her. "Excuse me…" "Rukia said hello to you. As I recall you are a guest here at this fitting, so you can at least…" "Let me stop you right there. While yes, I am a guest, I am no guest of Rukia's. I'm here with my friend Oichi. Another thing, I don't have to say anything I don't want to. If I choose not to say hi then I won't say hi point blank." Everyone but Momo, Oichi, and Mizuiro frowned at her. "Let's not start anything right now. I just want to finish this and get back to work. I have other things to do." Oichi says.

A few minutes later, Rukia walked out. All the girls but Oichi, Jess, and Momo gasps. "Wow! You look so beautiful!" Kiyone says. Rukia blushed as the workers brought out the shoes. "Yes, it's a wonderful fit. Do you feel uncomfortable in anyway?" Rukia frowned. "Yeah…the front is still a bit big…" The workers looked at Oichi who had her back turn. She had already figured out the problem and was getting her things ready. She grabbed a needle and white thread. "Excuse me." Oichi says walking past the women. She grabbed a step stool and stood on it to were she was towering a little bit over Rukia. She grabbed the edge of the lining at the top. The women frowned at her. "Can you please be a little more careful with the…" "Can you please stop talking. I know what I am doing." Oichi says sternly. "Because you guys treated this dress as piece of glass you couldn't get anything done. The top was made for someone with a large chest and in order to shrink it down without cutting anymore of the fabric is to simply tighten it. In order to do that you take the loose part and grab it tightly and sow into it. Then you just go down until you reach the end. Since I am using white thread it will not show so easily and blend in with the dress." Jess smirks at the women's face. "You three may not know it but Oichi has been a fashion nut since she was little. She knows what she is talking about. So let her work."

"How is that." Oichi says cutting the thread. "Wow…it feels much better!" Rukia says smiling. "Still its hard to believe that they made the dress so big. Renji told me that he gave them the right sizes." Oichi bit her lip a bit but took a deep breath mentally. "Is there anything else wrong? Try walking around a bit." Rukia nodded and walked around the room. "It feels wonderful. Thank you so much Oichi." "Mmmhh…next are the bride maids dress. Did any of your dresses feel weird? To tight? To loose?" The girls shook their heads. Emma jumped up. "I wanna play!" She ran to her dress and pointed it. "My dress!" Oichi smiled. "In a second Emma. Momo can you put on your dress for me?" Rukia walked to the back to take her dress off. Momo frowned. "Um…okay…are you sure?" Oichi nodded. "Yes please." Momo got up and sighed. She walked to the rack and grabbed her dress. Once Rukia was fully dressed in her own clothes Momo went to the back to get changed. "This is pretty exciting but I gotta know. Why did you guys pick the 26th of June to get married?" Isane asked. Oichi tensed up a bit but kept her calm. Jess crossed her arms. 'I'll kill him…' Rukia rubbed her fingers together. "That's a bit personal. It's a very special day for us…" She glanced at Oichi and then looked down. "With all due respect Oichi, June 26 is the day…we had always decided to get married on. We shared our first kiss on the 26th of June in my brother's manor. The first time we shared our love…the first time we…" Oichi held her hand up. "We get it. June 26th is your special day. Momo are you done?" Nanao frowned. "Oichi! Are you usually this rude with your customers? I have the right mind to report to Hisagi about your tone."

"You can do whatever you want to do Nanao, but I don't have time to hear a love story that includes…" Oichi stopped and took a breath. "Do whatever you like…" Jess walked up. "No, it needs to be said and so will say it. We are all adults in the room so there is no point in cutting corners." They looked at her. "Rukia do you want to know why the dress was to big? It's because this dress was made for Oichi for HER wedding on the 26th of June. These are her bridesmaids' dresses, her colors, her theme! I don't know what the hell Renji is telling you, but you need to think for yourself. If Renji loved, you so damn much do you think he would get your size wrong!? You're a A cup Oichi is a D cup it is NOT that damn hard to make a mistake like that! Open your eyes!"

Rukia looked shocked at Jess words. She looked at Oichi and then at the wedding dress. She stood up. "Oh my God…Oichi…I…I didn't know…I'm so…" "Save it Rukia. It's whatever. It's just a dress." "A dress that was handmade for you…" Jess mumbled. "Jess enough okay? I just wanna get this done." Oichi tells her. Jess huffs out and goes back to sit on the table. The curtains open and Momo walks out in a long short sleeve blue bride's maid dress. She sighed. She heard everything they said. She knew that these were Oichi's dresses, but she didn't think Oichi would be the one doing the alterations and since she wasn't going to be at the wedding, she didn't think Oichi would ever see these. She felt a little bad for not telling her. "How do you feel Momo?" Oichi asked. "I feel fine Oichi." Oichi looked her up and down. "The dress is to long. It needs to be cut a bit in the front like the rest of them I'm sure since they were made for different people." Rukia hung her head down. "Oichi…I swear…I didn't know about the dress." "I don't care anymore Rukia. Since Renji paid for the dress I'm sure his logic is 'since he paid for it, he can do whatever he wants with it'." She pulled out some thread. "Hold still Momo and as for everyone else be ready as well. This may take a while."

* * *

Around 8pm, Oichi was finally done with the Alterations to all the dresses. She and Jess were standing outside the bridal shop, sitting on a bench. Oichi was on her tablet sending in her final report to Hisagi. "I'm going to go to Byakuya's office and ask what his deal is." Jess says. Oichi looked at her. "Don't do anything rash Jess." "I'm not. I just want to know why he is bothering you. There were plenty of other people who could do this job, but he gave it to you knowing how you would feel about this." Oichi sighs. "I need to get back to work. I'll be late tonight since I still have a lot of stuff to do." Jess nodded. "I'll make you some sushi tonight." Oichi smiles. "Aw thanks sis." They both stood up just when Renji pulled up. He got out and frowned. "Oichi…Jess…" Jess glares at him. The door opened and Rukia walked out with her head down. "Rukia. How was the dre…" Suddenly Rukia raised her hand and smacked Renji. "You dumbass! How could you!" She smacked him again. "Don't even think you can talk yourself out of this!" She pushed him aside and got into the car.

Renji was stun. Oichi cleared her throat, from holding back a bit of laughter but Jess was holding her sides as she burst out laughing. "Serves you right!" Renji rubbed his cheek and looked at Oichi. "…I guess…you saw the dress and everything." "Yeah, lying to your little wife about the wrong measurements was a dumb move. Really now…" Jess says getting up. "How low are you willing to go? You couldn't have just gotten another dress?" Renji frowned. "I paid for the damn dress so I'm free to do whatever I want with it!" Oichi shook her head. 'Just like I thought.' Jess growls out and then smiles. "I see…well I guess that is that." She walks up to Renji and places a hand on his shoulder. "Oichi has grown up and decided that you aren't even worth getting upset over anymore. She didn't even bother to get you a wedding gift." She tightens her grip on his shoulder. "However, I'm not as cold hearted as her. I got you a wonderful wedding gift from me and her. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do." Renji raised his eyebrow. Oichi was confused a bit at this too until she saw Jess lift her leg and with a quarter of her inhuman strength, she kicks Renji right into his nut sack. Renji's eyes widen and tears ran down his cheeks. He was unable to let out a sound as his body twitched. He falls to the ground holding himself, curling up like a baby. It was then when he made a high pitch sound. Oichi got up. "Jess! What did you do!?" "Don't worry, I didn't crush them like I wanted to." Rukia opened the door and frowned. She matched up to them. Jess and Oichi frowned thinking she had changed her tone. Instead she grabbed Renji by the ear and dragged him to the car while he was crying. She opened the back door where the car seat was and tossed him. Ichika made a happy noise when she saw her father in pain, twitching on the car floor. Rukia slammed the door shut and without a look or a word she got into the driver seat and drove off. Oichi and Jess watched them disappear before they started to laugh. "You are so mean!" Oichi says nudging her. Jess shrugs. "I call it rightful punishment." "You know what, how about we go out to eat tonight. I'm sure my work can wait until Monday." Oichi says. Jess nodded. "I agree! Let's get some Chinese food!" The girls linked arms and laughed more as the walked down the street.

* * *

A few days went by and soon it June 5th, A Tuesday. At the superhero shop, it was a bit busy due to schools about to go into summer break. Ichigo's twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were hired by Jess at the end of last month. They were both going to school to be nurses. Yuzu would be working in the kitchen in the restaurant and Karin would be working in the merchandise area. Jinta, who had a cute crush of Yuzu, would sometimes go check on her and make sure she isn't over working herself. Riruka and Izzy would usually but heads sometimes about certain things and ended up getting into a competition with cosplay. Izzy herself wasn't sure how things escalated so quickly but now she had her pride on the line and she wasn't backing down. She had a ace up her sleeve and that was Oichi. While Riruka spent her money on expensive clothes and gadgets, Izzy simply asked Oichi to make her clothes, leaving out the whole competition part. Jess saw it as a healthy sport and it riled up the customers so much that she ended letting them vote for who won and what the wore next. Something Jess also noticed was a pair of eyes looking at Izzy. Yushiro, the 23rd head of the noble family Shihoin. It was cute how when he talked to her, he got easily flustered. Izzy was a different kind of air head from her sisters. She only focuses on work and never anything else. She's had many boyfriends but nothing serious. Jess believes that's she's never experience true love just yet. She couldn't wait until Izzy started to take notice.

As for Jess, she had a regular now. The same man that she had dropped food on. Ulquiorra He came three times a week when she was working. After the last time he properly introduction himself. He came in during the evening and he ordered the same thing and left her with a huge tip. Bit by bit they would engage in small conversations. She learned that while he did work for Aizen, he only did bookwork nothing she deemed dangerous, but she felt like he was hiding what he really did. None the less she came to enjoy his company and looked forward to speaking with him. Today was no different.

Jess walked out with two trays and set one at the first booth and walked over to Ulquiorra's table. Today she was cosplaying at Raven, but her onlookers were more focus on Izzy and Riruka at the moment to bother her like the use to. She smiled as she placed Ulquiorra's food down. "Here you are Ulquiorra. Is there anything else I can get you?" Ulquiorra looked at her making her a bit flustered. "A bit of your time." Jess nods. "Of course, it's my break time anyways. If you can give me a moment. I'll be back." She quickly turns on her heels and rushes to the back office where the new scanner was at. The scanner allowed all the employees to clock in and clock out. They could either swipe of scan the badge. Jess had hers around her neck usually. She swiped out for her break time and went to go find Izzy.

Izzy was behind the counter counting her cash in the drawer. She was wearing captain America cosplay outfit with an actual shield on her back. "Wow Izzy you look amazing!" Jess says smiling. Izzy smirked. "I better. Oichi made this outfit a few days ago. She's so hype that she already made orders for Spiderwoman, Starfire, and she's working on super girl for me. That should really get under Riruka's skin." Jess chuckled. "Well good luck to that. I'm on my break so can you keep an open eye on everything?" Izzy nodded. "Spending time with your future man I see." Jess's face turned red. "I-It's not like that Izzy and you know it." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, you guys talk every time he is here, and you always take a break when he asks you to. Face it. You like him, don't you?" Jess twirls her hair. "Yes, he is attractive, but we are still getting to know each other. Dating would seem like its moving to fast." "Ugh…you sound like Oichi but yes, I have everything handle. Go enjoy your friend." Jess smiled. "Thanks Izzy." She walked off.

Jess went back to Ulquiorra and sat down in front of him. "Sorry, I had to clock out for my break." "I know…" Jess moved a piece of her hair out of face and pushed it behind her ears. "So…how has work been?" "Bothersome. Much paperwork to do. Some not even my own." Jess chuckles. "I see. Well you can relax from paper work here. So, can you tell me a little more about yourself? Like your hobbies?" Ulquiorra sips on his drink. "I don't have much of a hobby…I do like taking pictures of unique things. So, would that be consider a hobby." Jess nods. "A hobby is an activity that is done regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure. So, if you enjoy taking pictures then that could be consider a hobby." "I see. Do you have hobbies?" Jess hums out. "Well…other then spending time with Oichi. I do like to Draw, play video games, martial arts training, I'm a DC and Marvel collector and I do love to sing every now and then." "Hmm…martial arts. You don't look to be the type to do that and aren't you a little old to play games?" Jess chuckles. "I've been training since I was small. You'd be surprise what I can do, and you are never to old to play video game. As it currently stands, I am undefeated in fighting games like Tekken."

Ulquiorra was giving her a blank look but it was making her face heat up. "M-Maybe since you think you have no hobbies, we can find out what you like? Everyone has a hobby. You might not even realize it yet and um..." She looks away slightly. "We might can spend a little more time together instead of just 30 minutes every other day." Ulquiorra rubs his chin. "Hmm…okay. I shall take you up on that offer." "What do you mean?" "From the way the conversation is going, you wish to go on a date. Let's go." Jess could feel her entire body heating up now. "A Date!?" She said it a bit too loudly making a few people look at them. Jess cleared her throat. "What part of what I said meant I wanted to go on a date with you?" "The 'spend more time together' part." Ulquiorra says flatly. "Oh right…well I guess a date wouldn't hurt. I'm off next week I think." Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and pulled out a note pad and pen. He wrote something down and tore it from the pad and handed it to her. "Here is my number and below it are the times you can call me. When you figure out when you are off let me know and we can schedule our date." Jess nodded with her flustered face. 'Wow he really gave me his number!' She says to herself. Ulquiorra looked at his watch and pulled out his usual tip and placed it on the table. "Until next time Jessica." Jess's heart throbbed. It was just something about the way he said her name that made her happy for some reason." She watched him leave and even after he was gone, she was still in a daze until Izzy came.

Izzy chuckled and took her phone out. She snapped a picture of Jess's face and sent it to Oichi with the words 'Looks like love is in the air' She got a response back super quick. 'WHO IS IT!? What has been going on behind my back!' Izzy held back laughter as she texted Oichi back. 'That is something you and your friend will have to talk about later. Right now, she's here sitting in a daze.' Izzy put her phone away and snapped her fingers in front of Jess. "Hello!? Earth to Jess!?" Jess jumped slightly and looked at Izzy. "What?" "Your drooling and your friend left minutes ago." Jess got up. "I was not drooling!" She says getting a bit embarrassed. "I have proof that says otherwise." She walked off laughing. Jess rubbed her head. "Oh man. That was to embarrassing…but a date with Ulquiorra! I can't wait!"

* * *

At the center, Genryusai was walking to his office. He was coming back from a nice tea break with Unohana. As he walked to the door of his office, he placed a hand on the door and stopped. He opened his eyes a bit. "Hmm…seems like a rat has crawled up from the sewers." He opened the door to see a man sitting in front of his desk. "How rude calling me a rat old man." The man got up and turned towards him. Genryusai sighs. "I only speak the truth about you Dante."

Dante chuckled. "I am no rat. I am more like an opportunist. Aren't you the one who taught me that?" Genryusai walked to his desk. "How did you get in here past the guards and give me one reason why I should not have you removed and thrown in jail for trespassing." He and Dante sat down at the same time. Dante leans back. "There is no door that can hold me and your guards these days are very laidback and sloppy. I didn't even have to use my skills to get in like last time as for the second question, I won't be here long, but I came to collect on some favors that you owe me." Genryusai looked at him. "Hmmf…you are years too late for favors." "A favor is a favor no matter how old it is. You should know that." Genryusai was silent for a moment. "Fine…what is it that you want."

Dante smirked. "I'm sure you are familiar with my daughter's lover. The criminal Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" "Yes, I am familiar with them both. Get on with your favor." "I want him to be released early." "…and why would I do that? That boy worked for Aizen and was the closest thing we had to gaining evidence to shut them down. Then you had to come and ruin all of that." "I wouldn't of have to come if you didn't try to drag my daughters name in with him. You think I like using my resources on petty crap like that? You should have known what was going to happen and you let it go on and let's not even go on to the fact that out of spite you used her as your own personal scapegoat. The fault for that is you. Don't try to throw it back in my face for your mistake." Genryusai took a deep breath almost like a low growl. "Fine. What day would you like him to be released?" "The 21st of July. It would make a wonderful early birthday gift for Oichi." "Done. What is your next favor?"

Dante linked his fingers together. "How are the nobility in this place. I see the Shihoin clan and the Kuchiki clan are progressing smoothly, but I have yet to hear from the other two as much these days." "Trying to wiggle your way into a source of power again. You tried that the last time and failed." Dante chuckled. "Did I really fail old man? I don't call what I got out of here a failure on my part. I did in fact gain valuable information but that's besides the point. I don't need a title when my knowledge is power." He pointed to his head. "A lot of people will pay a lot of money for the things I know, and they will give me whatever I want to get it." "Is there some point to this conversation?" "No, not really, just bragging a little. Now, back to the nobility here. I don't want a title all I want is the benefits they have." "The benefits?"

Dante got up and walked to the window. The view oversees all the center. "As I said before, Knowledge is power old man. I only got a quarter of information that I wanted. I can only dig so deep without raising alarms. Grant me access to all the files and the history of the soul society center, the noble family, and the king himself." Genryusai shook his head. "You know I can not do that. Even if I am at the top there are things not even, I can do these days." Dante chuckled. "You've grown soft old man. All I need are the benefits. I'm not asking to be a noble in this small thinking place. I'll even conduct under one of your divisions if it's so bothersome for you." "All you will do is sell it to the highest bidder. Why would I do something like that for you when you have yet to do anything for me." Dante sighs and turns back to him. "I have done plenty for you, you old fart. When I was in the 2nd division, making certain people disappear from your sight or when I was cleaning up your dirty work when you tried to forcefully take over Aizen's company? Who was it that got rid of all of the evidence against you and the center? So watch what you says when you say those words." Genryusai stayed silent.

Dante shook his head and brushed his dark blue suit off. "I would have hope you I wouldn't have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. Remember the time when you wanted certain documents destroyed that would tie my family with yours?" Genryusai turns to him slowly. "What did those documents say…? Now they do slip my mind at the time, but it would be a shame if those 'destroyed' documents weren't really destroyed." Genryusai got up. "Are you blackmailing me boy?" Dante chuckled. "Like you blackmailed my grandmother and mother? No…I wouldn't be so soft as you. You didn't go through with your threat however." Dante held up a black flash drive. "If I don't get want, then I will make sure to go through with mine."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind impaled the room, causing the windows to crash, the walls to crack, and the floor to crumbling, sending the building to go into a massive panic. Dante eyes widen slightly as Genryusai appeared in front of him. His muscle tensed up and became tight. His body throbbed as he drew back his arm and landed a punch right into Dante's stomach. Dante was quick on his feet and was able to avoid most of the hit, but he got nicked on his side. The punch was so strong though that it made a huge hole in the window. On Dante's side, his suit and shirt were torn, and blood dipped down from the nick. Dante smirked and held his side. "You're really trying to kill me for these documents huh. Why? You don't want your precious men and women learning that you blackmailed a woman to kill her own son!?"

The door opened and Chojiro along with a few guards came rushing in. "Sir!? Are you…" He stopped when he saw Dante." "You…!" Dante chuckled. "Hello Chojiro. It seems like you are still at the old man's side for now." Genryusai rushed to Dante and grabbed him by the collar. "Spoiled brat. I will teach you what happens when you try to threaten me. I have not been the head of this company for years simply because of my brain." He pushed Dante to the ground with force, destroying the entire floor. They both went through and kept going until they hit the bottom. Dante coughed out blood as he landed hard on the ground. He then laughed. "Not even trying to hold back I see. Well you have two choices old man. You either kill me now and save your rep or give me what I want, and the information can go back into hiding and if you want to kill me please remember whose blood, I share haha."

Genryusai eyes opened this time. They were filled with anger. "You are an eyesore." He lifts Dante up and hit him though the first-floor wall just when other officers where coming through. They ended up getting caught in the crossfire and a few went flying with Dante. Genryusai walked out the building in a calm yet angry motion. His anger could be felt through the entire center. Not even knowing what was wrong, alarms started to ring out. Officers and Soldiers alike came rushing out. Dante sits up from the debris and holds his stomach. He looked down at his hand to see more blood. He whistled. "I guess he really is trying to kill me huh." He stood up, shaking a bit. His vison was a bit clouded, but he shook it off. He looked around to see people starting at him but keeping their distance. Dante looked down at a few men that got sent flying with them. He bends down and checks their pulse. They were still breathing. "Good grief…" He moved some rocks from the wall and grabbed the men. "If you guys don't want to die you should move." He tossed them into the sea of people just as Genryusai appeared in front of him. Just for a spilt second Dante felt a jolt of excitement and fear coming from his body as he was grabbed by the face and slammed even harder into the ground. The force was so strong that the roads, streets, and even a building or two started to shake, crack, and crumble. There were screams throughout the crowd as they ran from the debris flying around. Some people were injured but not to bad.

Genryusai sighs out until he heard chuckling. "You're a real beast…your strength truly knows no bounds." Genryusai looked down at Dante and removed his hand. Dante's head was bleeding and pouring down his face. "I have to retract my statement. I see you haven't gone soft just yet. Come on. Let's keep playing." "You need to be punishment and I'll make sure to give it to you." Genryusai once again picked up Dante who was smiling. "Just like you did my grandmother." He says in a mumbled. Genryusai grits his teeth and tenses his muscles up so much that his shirt ripped off. "Shut your damn mouth brat." Dante watched as Genryusai tossed him up in the air, pull back both arms. "In order to not splatter your body all over the street. I will hold back this one time and only this one time out of respect for her." Genryusai says. Dante came back down and was connected by a two-fist punch. Dante's eyes widen as he felt bones in his body crack. He was sent flying by the strong force. It was bigger then the last ones he took. He wasn't fully expecting this, but the results would end the same.

* * *

Over by the 9th division Oichi and Nel were standing outside with everyone else. There had been an evacuation of all the barracks. Nel could see smoke rising from the first division office and everyone could feel the shockwaves that were pulsing though the air. "What the hell is going on? Some fight or something?" Oichi shrugs. "Who knows…maybe one of the 12th divisions toys went haywire." Nel shakes her head. "Those idiots…they are going to be in the red marks for months after this." Oichi chuckled. "True…" Just then they heard screams and a loud shockwave hit everyone sending them to the ground. There was a loud crashing sound.

Oichi sat up. "Ow…what the hell was that!?" Nel sat up to. "I don't know…" "Look out!" They heard someone yell. Both Nel and Oichi looked up to see a bunch of debris from whatever crashed into the building. Out of nowhere Renji appeared from the crowd and ran towards them. "Oichi!?" He grabbed both Oichi and Nel and moved them out the way before the debris landed on them along with a body that fell with it. Renji dropped Nel on her butt but checked on Oichi. "Hey are you okay?" Oichi nodded and pushed his hands off her. "I'm fine. Thanks for the save though." "Of course, I came here to make sure you guys were okay." Nel rolled her eyes. 'Sure, you did…' "Where is Rukia and Ichika?" "At home, its Rukia's day off." Oichi looked past Renji. "What the hell happened?" Renji turned his back. "Seems like a fight broke out." "Really? A fight? All these damage from a fight? Renji you have to be joking." Renji sighs. "If only I was. The only one who can cause such damage in a short amount of time is the head boss…he has monstrous strength as you can see."

Everyone crowed a bit around the body that fell. There was dusk floating around, so they waited while some of them called the 4th division. "Poor bastard must have got caught in the fight." Renji says helping Oichi up. Oichi frowned as the dusk started to slip away. It was then when she noticed who it was. "Papa!?" She pushed past Renji and ran to Dante who had his eyes closed. "Papa!? Papa!" Oichi yelled. She drops down and shakes him a bit. "Dad!" Dante eyes opened, and he coughed out. He turned his head to see Oichi. "Hey pumpkin." "Don't hey pumpkin me! What happened?! Why are you all beat up like this!?" Dante struggles to sit up. Oichi helps him up ignoring the fact that his blood was dripping on her. "Just having a friendly conversation with an old fart." They heard gasps and watched as the sea parted. Genryusai was walking to them with the same calm and angry aura around himself. Behind him was a thin woman with black and gray eyes. Her hair was short, and she was wearing a black and white sleeveless police uniform with a sword behind her back. Behind her were many officers and soldiers. The soldiers were wearing the same thing she was.

Dante chuckled. "Called in for back up did you?" Oichi held her father a bit tightly. "Papa…what's going on." The woman stepped forward. "Dante you swine! How dare you come and cause chaos in this place!" Dante rolled his eyes. "Oh yes Sui-Feng, like I came here to get beaten half to death in the middle of a conversation willingly." Genryusai walked past her. "Your punishment is not over Dante. On your feet unless you wish to look weak in front of your daughter." "Wha…wea…" Oichi frowned. "No! You're not touching him anymore!" She yelled. Genryusai looked at her and shot her a look that sent shivers up and down her spine. Dante could feel her shivering. "Step aside child. Your father made this bed now he must lay in it." Oichi bit her lip. "N-No! I won't let you hurt my dad anymore! He badly injured already! Are you trying to kill him!?"

Sui-Feng went for the blade on her back. "Stand aside before I make you move." Oichi looked at Sui-Feng. Recently she had been looking into the 2nd division and she knew her mother had very strong ties and favors in the division. She was good friends with the former head Yoruichi." She bit her lip, hating herself a bit for what she was about to do. "I-If you even lay one finger on me, my mother will make you all sorry!" Sui-Feng stopped in place. "Your mother?" She looked at Oichi again and studied her face. "Danni…" Sui-Feng snitched her teeth. Oichi looked back at Genryusai. "Whatever my dad did or say to you it's over now! Okay? He's hurt bad and he might die if he doesn't get treated. Please don't hurt him anymore." Genryusai looked at Oichi and Dante watched as his expression soften for a bit. "Two choices old man." He says. Genryusai looked back at Dante who smirked slightly. "Will you really try to hurt my innocent daughter just to get back at a man like me? In front of all these people? Just because I said something you didn't like?" He coughed out blood freaking Oichi out a little. "P-Papa don't speak!"

People started to whisper a bit. "He got attacked for speaking his mind?" "Do you think that could happen to us if we speak out?" "That poor man, wasn't that type of roughness ban a long time ago?" "Putting his hands on another man in front of his daughter is cruel." "Think of the law suits we can get from this!?" Genryusai sighs from hearing the whispers. "Fine…I will let you off with those injures for today…when you get cleaned up meet me back in my office so that we can discuss your terms…" He turns around and walks off. Sui-Feng walked up to Oichi and Dante. "You…girl…" Oichi looked up and a blade was at her throat. "Next time it would be wise not to get in the way of the head. You understand me?" Dante reached out and grabbed Sui-Feng's wrist and gripped it tightly. The look in his eyes read nothing but death. Sui-Feng felt a sweat drop roll down her cheek but her blank look didn't drop. "There won't be a next time if you ever try to threaten her again. If you thought Danni was bad you haven't seen what I can do to you yet." He squeezed her wrist tightly almost cracking the bones. "First and last warning girl…now…do you understand me?" He twisted her wrist forcing her to drop the blade into Oichi's lap. Dante then pushed Sui-Feng back. "Go back to your dog house brat." Sui-Feng growled under her breath and she came back to get her sword off Oichi's lap and left.

Oichi sighs. "Papa…what did you do?" Dante chuckled. "Nothing that concerns you. I promise. Think you can help me up. I'm sorry for ruining your nice outfit." Oichi smiles. "It's okay." She helped him up. "Lean a bit more on me papa." Nel got up and grabbed his other arm. "I'll help to." Dante chuckled. "To be helped by two beautiful ladies is almost a dream come true. Nel blushed a bit and Oichi rolled her eyes. "Save the flirting for later please. Your bleeding out all over the place.

* * *

A week after the incident happened, the center was closed for the next week or so due to repairs. Oichi was home cooking lunch. She sighed until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. She turned around to see Jess. "You sure your okay?" Oichi smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's still just…seeing papa so beat up…and the blood and the aura and." She shook her head. "Anyways, enough about that." She looked Jess up and down. "It looks like you are ready for your date." Jess was wearing a light green shirt and black shorts with slip on converse and a hand bag around her shoulder. Her rose tattoo was showing on her arm and part of her other rose tattoo was showing down her leg. Her makeup was done perfectly, and her hair was braided down at usual.

Jess sat down at the island counter. "Have you consider getting a tattoo?" "No, not really." Oichi says. Jess chuckles. "You should get one. A cute Batman on your shoulder or your name!" Oichi shakes her head. "I'm good. I don't see the hype in having a tattoo. Sure, they look cool but if you don't pick carefully you can be stuck with it for the rest of your life." Jess rolls her eyes. "Your such an overthinker." "No, you're an overthinker since you won't even tell me the name of your date!? Come on! I told you everything I know about Grimmjow!" Jess gets up. "I'll tell you later. There is no reason for me to get you all hype for nothing." Oichi pouted. "Your so mean today! Is it because I tossed out your bento box last night!? I said I was sorry!" Jess laughed. "Sorry sis, maybe I'll tell you the juice when I get back. See ya!" Jess grabbed her keys and quickly left a pouty Oichi. Jess sighs out as she went to her car. It wasn't like she lied to Oichi. She didn't want her to get all hyped up over a guy that she may or may not officially date in the future. She got into her car and put the address into her GPS. She and Ulquiorra were going to the aquarium. She was getting excited.

* * *

Back at the house, Oichi finished up her lunch and went to go sit down. She turned on her smart TV and went to her WWE Network. She lays down on the couch and goes to the year 2004 to watch some old episodes of Monday night Raw. She put her food down on the table and clicked the first episode of that year. 'Is it weird that I'm a wrestling fan?' She turned on her back. 'Na! Nothing wrong with a little wrestling here and there.' She then frowned. "Man…I miss Grimmjow…I could practice my moves on him haha."

Jess reached the aquarium and got out the car. It was warm today with a light breeze out. She looked at her phone clock. It was 2:55, the date was at 3 and they were meeting at the gate. "It never hurts to be early." "No, it doesn't." Jess jumps a bit when she heard Ulquiorra's voice. She turned around to see Ulquiorra already walking up to her. "U-Ulquiorra! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She sighs out and places her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. "Sorry." Ulquiorra says looking down at her chest. Her shirt was slightly see through so he could see her bra under it a bit. Ulquiorra was wearing green short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and shoes. He had a pair of sun glasses on top of his head. "Are you ready?" Jess nodded. "Yes! I'm excited, aren't you?" "I suppose." They walked beside each other and headed into the aquarium.

* * *

At Ichigo's house, Ichigo was cooking lunch while Orihime was at the kitchen table, planning Tatsuki's baby shower. She and Uryu were having a boy as well. "Ichigo I think we should pick a different color then blue for the baby. How about a mix of purple and white?" Ichigo sighs. "Why are you planning her shower? You need to be more focus on our son you know. Like figuring out what we are going to name him." Orihime giggled. "We have time Ichigo. Oh, are you going to Rukia's and Renji's wedding?" Ichigo shook his head. "No, me and Renji decided it was best for me not to come." Orihime frowned. "You were the best man though." "Yes, and Oichi was the maid of honor but that's what happen when you sleep behind people backs. You burn bridges and destroy friendships." Orihime looked down. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean…" Ichigo turned around and smiled at her. "It's nothing for you to apologize about. I'm glad it happened. Rukia wasn't the one for me and Oichi has been long gone from my sights before I was even able to try." He sat down at the table beside her. "You know, back before all of this happened. Oichi told me that one day I was going to find a person who returns my feelings just as strong." He grabbed Orihime hand. "When I realized how much you felt about me, I felt like an idiot. I'm happy that we are together, and I am happy that we are having a child together." He kissed the back of her hand making her smile. "Oh Ichigo. I'm happy to!" Just then her stomach started to growl. She blushed a bit. Ichigo chuckled. "The food is almost ready. I'll get your snacks."

At Renji's and Rukia's, Rukia was on the phone with Momo while she bounced Ichika. Renji was in the living room doing work. Even if the center was close for a while, he still had to do work. He still couldn't believe a man like Dante could take all those hits from the head boss. It was unreal and a bit scary. A normal man would have been dead by now but once Dante got all bandaged up he went right back to the 1st division office. Renji sighs and shakes his head. 'That man has always been weird…but this tops it.' Rukia hung up the phone and walked over to Renji with Ichika. "So Momo and the guys agreed to watch Ichika when we go on our honeymoon." Renji nodded. "That's good. I trust Momo better then Kira and Hisagi." Rukia sat beside him. "I would have felt more comfortable if we let Ichigo and Orihime care for her. They need the practice you know." Renji frowned. "What part of leaving people out of her lives don't you understand?" Rukia frowned back. "Says the man who saved his ex!" "What was I supposed to do let her die? Then you would be up my ass about that to. Nothing I do is ever good for you is it? I get you a house you complain, I get extra funds and you complain, I try to get Oichi out of our lives and you complain, I try to Put Oichi back into our lives and you complain! If this is how it's going to be when we are married, then maybe this whole thing was a mistake!" Rukia bite her lip. "Fine! If you think all of this is a mistake, why don't you just run off somewhere!" She got up with tears in her eyes. "Rukia wai…" Renji sighs out as he heard a door slam. "Fuck…"

* * *

Back at Oichi's house she was in the middle of watching a good match between two of her favorite wrestlers. Her phone rings. She looks down to see Rukia calling her. Oichi sighs and wanted to ignore it but she picks it. "Hello?" All Oichi could hear was crying over the phone. She pauses the match on TV. "Hello? Rukia?" She heard sniffs. "I'm so sorry!" She yells out. Oichi frowns. "Wait what? What is going on? Can you calm down and stop crying already?" Oichi then rolls her eyes. "I'll wait…so take your time…" With that she put the phone on speaker and muted her side and played her match. A few minutes later, Rukia finally called down. Oichi paused her match and took her off speaker. "Are you okay now?" "Yes, I'm sorry…I didn't know who else to call." "Well you could have called Momo, Nemu, Nanao, but you just instantly went for my name didn't you." "Oichi…please…" "Fine, fine, what is it and why were you cry for about 5 minutes straight." "It's about Renji…" "Of course, it is. Look I'm not the person you should vent to about what goes on between you and Renji." "I know but, I just wanted to talk to you. He thinks that he isn't good enough for me." Oichi lays on the couch. "Rukia I am going to hang up now. Whatever issues you have with Renji you and Renji need to handle. Don't bring me into the middle. Call Momo I'm sure she can help you with whatever happened." She heard Rukia crying again. "Oichi…please…" Oichi groans mentally. "No, Rukia. Listen to me. Call. Momo…" Oichi hangs up the phone.

She then runs her hands through her hair. She didn't want to have anything to do with whatever fight Renji and Rukia were having. She refused to get in the middle and she refused to get included. Yeah, it was mean, but she wasn't trying to get sucked into their lives. She lays back down and starts her match again. "Oh well, I'm sure whatever is going on will solve itself. If not, then I guess no wedding." She says shrugging to herself. "I wonder how Jess' date is going."

* * *

At the aquarium, Jess and Ulquiorra were standing in front of a large tank of beautiful fishes. Jess was smiling, and she opened her bag and took out a sketch book. She quickly started to sketch a rough draft of the fishes. Ulquiorra watched her. "I see that you do indeed like to draw." Jess giggles. "I do, and this is just too beautiful to not sketch down. If I do a rough draft now, then I can draw it a bit later." "Does Oichi have the same hobbies as you?" Jess tapped her chin with her pencil. "Well yes and no, I guess. Oichi is a great drawer. She makes her own designs for her clothes. She's not big into video games like me but she does like to play RPGs every now and then. Hmmm…She does garden but only as a stress reliver." "Gardening…interesting." Jess closed her sketch book. "Why don't we move on to the next tank!" She pointed at the underwater walk way. "Can we go in here?" Ulquiorra nodded. Jess smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him along. A blush came across her face when she felt him close his hand around hers.

As, the walked into the underwater walk way, Jess stop and gasp. "Oh my!" She pushed Ulquiorra a bit closer to the tank. "Why are we stopping." Jess pointed in front of them to see Florina and Hisagi. "That's Flo and Hisagi. Aw, they must be here on a date to!" "Florina?" "Oh, Flo is one of Oichi's sisters. She owns a flower shop in the city. This is just to cute to pass up on!" She took out her phone and zoomed and snapped a picture just in time to catch Hisagi kiss Florina on the cheek. Jess giggled. "I'm so going to send this to Oichi!" "Wouldn't she be mad that you are sneaking shots on her sister?" Jess shook her head. "There is no harm in sneaking a picture or two." She sent it. "Now why don't we keep going?" Ulquiorra nodded and followed her down a different path.

* * *

At the center, in the 8th division, Dante was in a private room reading with his glasses on. His hair was cut short due to his injuries on his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had bandages wrapped around his chest down to his hip. He had a blanket over his lap. The book he was reading was one of the first books to ever been recorded in the history of the center. As agreed, Genryusai took care of his first favor and allowed him to read into as much history of the center and before its time as he wanted. In return Dante had to destroy whatever he had against Genryusai which he easily complied. What he didn't know was that Dante had more than one copy, but he wasn't going to let that slip so easier.

While he was reading the door to the room opened up and Shunsui walked in with a tray of sake. "Hey there Dante, thought you could use a drink." Dante slipped a page in the book. "If your come to poison me or slip me a truth serum then I must inform you that I'm immune to them both." Shunsui chuckled and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat the tray down and sat in front of Dante. "It's just simple drink between friends." "We are not friends. What do you want?" Dante asks, still reading. "Okay, I want to know why did you go so far with old man Yamamoto." "The old man wouldn't see things my way. I didn't go half expecting a fight. There were only two ways this was going to play out, but in the end, it would have given me the same ending result so matter what happened I was always going to end up here." "You are a very scary man Dante. I've always liked that about you." Shunsui placed two cups on the table and poured a cup. "To use your own daughter though? That was pretty cruel." Dante flipped a page. "Cruel or not, it got me what I wanted. I wouldn't put Oichi in harm's way if I knew it wouldn't work. Plus, the little nasty rumors running here also helped as well. The old man willing to hurt an innocent girl, one in his employ, just to kill a man who voiced his opinion? Yeah, between the law suits and losing trust I don't think he would risk that for this stupid company." Shunsui chuckled as he sips down the sake. "Again, the way you think makes you a very scary man."

Dante looked up for a second and then went back to his reading. "I suppose it does." Shunsui pours another cup. "Tell me…do you have anything on Aizen's company that we can use?" Dante sighs and closes his book. "You planned to get me drunk and squeeze the information out of me? You will need a lot more sake then this." He picked up the cup and sips it down. Shunsui chuckled. "I would never waste such good sake on something like that. I'm asking you as former co-workers. You now the danger of Aizen and if he gets his way this city will be made into his own image. I don't think anyone wants that." Dante pours himself a cup. "Why would I tell you what I know. What is in it for me?" Shunsui taps his chin. "How about clearing up all the records we have on your daughter's lover? Not the ones that somehow 'disappeared' I mean everything else and before that. A clean slate for them both. No connection with Aizen or us." Dante taps the table and sighed. He reached over and grabbed a note book that he had on the floor and opened it. He pushed it to Shunsui and handed him a pen. "I want it in writing…" "Of course." Dante also held up a small camera. "On video as well. So you can do both at the same time." Shunsui laughed. "Where were you hiding that camera. Seems like you were already prepared for something like this." Dante smirked. "Maybe I was…now get on it with it so I can get back to reading."

Around 7pm, Jess and Ulquiorra were walking out of the aquarium. Jess was smiling as she looked down at a stuff shark animal that Ulquiorra brought her. He walked her to her car. "I really had a good time today." Jess says. "Yes, today was very…relaxing…we should do it again." Jess looked up at him. "A-Another date? So soon?" "Yes, where would you like to go?" Jess rubbed her cheek. "Oh, well how about the movies next weekend?" "Alright, then I will see you next weekend. "He grabbed her hand, lifted it up, and kissed the back of it." Jess's heart did a flip as he let her go. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He walked off. Jess placed her hand on her chest. "You to…"

* * *

More days went by and it was June 25th a day before Renji's and Rukia's wedding. Nel was over with Grayson, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad. They were wrapping a few gifts for Orihime's baby shower on the first of July. Jess came down wearing a white shirt with 'What the hell' on it in black words, black shorts, knee high socks, converses and her bag. She had a beanie over her head. "I'm off Oichi." "Okay, have fun." Jess grabbed her keys and hummed happily as she left to meet Ulquiorra for their date. They were going to have lunch first then head off to the movies.

"Where is she going?" Nel asked. "On some date, with a man, and she refuses to tell me his name but so long as she is enjoying herself, I'm not all worried." Oichi held up some hand made baby clothes she made. Nel shook her head. "So, are you three going to Rukia's wedding?" Uryu sighs. "We were invited but I declined. I have work to do." Tatsuki crossed her arms. "I'm not going either. That bimbo hurt Ichigo." Chad also shook his head. "I have to get back to training for my matches." Nel rolled her eyes. "They had a nerve to send me an invite for Grayson to be the ring holder." Grayson was eating some animal crackers and sitting on the floor looking at Oichi's tablet. She had put it on Paw patrol. "None the less, tomorrow is their big day. I wish them happiness I guess." Oichi says wrapping a gift. She then looked at Chad. "So, chad I heard that you were looking into adoption?" They looked at Chad. "Yes, well…I haven't found a woman who can put up with my schedule with my matches, but I do what children. So instead of waiting around I thought that maybe adopting would be better for me?" Uryu, pushes his glasses up. "Are you sure about this Chad? I mean taking care of children by yourself is a big task and with you traveling all around the world it might make things difficult." Chad nodded. "I talked to them about that and as long as I have a stable home environment I can adopt. They can travel with me and see the world or something like that." Oichi smiles. "I think that is a good idea Chad. If you ever need a babysitter or some home-made clothes, then I'll lend a hand." Chad smiled. "Thank you. If you can I would like to earn how to cook home meals." Oichi gave him a thumbs up. "I can do that to!"

Oichi felt Grayson pat her leg. "Auntie…" She looks down to see her tablet had turned off. "It must need to charge." She leans over and reaches in the drawer to get her charger. She then plugs it in and turns it back on. She turns it back to paw patrol. "Yay!" Grayson says. Oichi and Nel chuckles at him. She ruffles his head and goes back to the gifts. "Oichi thanks for letting me set up Orihime's baby shower." Tatsuki says. "It's no problem at all Tatsuki. Your going to be the Godmother of her son so I see you have good rights to plan the baby shower." Nel pouted a bit. "When you have kids, who will give you a baby shower…me or Jess…" Oichi looks at Nel. "Oh, don't start that now Nel. You both can do it okay?" "Your wedding then. The maid of honor?" Oichi sighs. "Your jealously knows no bounds…but it makes me happy that you said that." Nel raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?" Oichi blushed slightly. "It means you approve of me and Grimmjow getting married one day." Nel eyes widen a bit. "No! I did not mean that! You don't need a guy like him to marry!" Tatsuki chuckled. "A bit to late to go back on your words Nel. I look forward to more weddings and babies around her." She rubbed her stomach. "I can't have Orihime's son to be my son's only friend around here so you and Grimmjow better get to work." Oichi giggled. "Have you thought of a name yet?" "Yup, we are going to name him Noah Ishida." "A cute name." Nel says. "And when are you two love bugs going to tie the knot." Tatsuki and Uryu blushed. "W-Well we will get there eventually." Uryu says. Oichi and Nel chuckled at them. "So how is Orihime's baby showing going to look?"

"We are going to have it at her place. Ichigo is going to take her out to the bakery shop and we are going to go over there and decorate, put all the gifts and make her some food. Since it's a boy we are going to make it a cream color instead of a normal blue color. So, I want to string up the baby clothes you made over a small table of Orihime's favorite food." She digs in a bag and holds up a cute hand-made paper vintage lamp with a baby face on it. "We can hang these up to. We will be on a time limit, so we need all hands-on deck for this okay." Tatsuki says. "As for games we should play baby bingo. Don't say the word baby and I have some more plan out, but I still need to buy somethings. I can't wait!" Just then Tatsuki's stomach started to growl. "Uh oh…looks like we are hungry huh." Oichi got up. "I have some snacks in the fridge." Tatsuki smiled. "Thanks, Oichi. Sorry to eat you out of house and home." Oichi chuckled. "You are feeding for two Tatsuki. No need to be sorry beside my house is never empty of food."

* * *

The next day at the Kuchiki manor, the wedding was taking place. Rukia sighs as she looked at herself in the mirror. Knowing that the dress was never meant for her pretty much dampened her spirit. She looked down at her hand. 'Maybe that's how Oichi felt when she was wearing the ring…' She closes her eyes and takes deep breathes. There was no one in the room with her right now. 'If Oichi was here she would be in here with me. Calming me down and assuring me that everything was going to be okay.' Rukia bit her lip. In truth it hurt to know that Oichi wouldn't be here at her wedding and it hurt that she had burned the bridge with her. She could only hope that it could be repaired one day. She sniffed and whipped a tear from under her eye. "Well…I guess its time to get married huh…" There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened, and Izzy came in. Rukia looked a bit shocked. "Izzy!? What are you doing here?" "Don't get your panties in a bunch…I'm here with my professor. Taking pictures of the wedding for a class project and since I know you. I was asked to come take pictures of you right quick." "Oh…sure…" Rukia turned around. Izzy walked up to her with her camera. She was wearing a black and white dress and white high heels.

She took some quick shots of Rukia. "You look pretty good in a dress that wasn't meant for you. The colors don't really fit you though. Should have stolen someone else's." Rukia frowned. "If you're going to insult me while your taking pictures you can leave." "I'm already done. I've taken enough. Have fun living the life you took from my sister. I don't care what the story is behind it. You and your boy toy don't deserve any forgiveness for kicking her out on the street." Izzy walked out, slamming the door part way. Rukia looked down and grabbed her dress. She held back the tears of Izzy's harsh words. Another knock was heard and Momo and her other bridesmaids came in. They saw her holding back tears and went to her. "Rukia? Are you okay?" Rukia sniffed. "I just wanted to be together with Renji…that's all I wanted and yet we had to do things so difficulted just because my brother couldn't accept him. I feel so horrible how everything went about. If we would have just stood up to my brother and told him that we were going to be together then maybe me and Oichi could still be friends, she would have been happy to be the Godmother of Ichika and…and she could have been here as my best friend and maid of honor for a moment that is suppose to be the happiest day of my life."

Momo rubbed her back. "Rukia please don't be down. A lot of things happen and Oichi has healed and is trying to be happy in her own way. As we explain many times before this is not something that is going to be solved in a night. The bridge you both burned can be rebuilt a new and one day one very long day we will all be able to sit around and laugh about this as friends." She pats Rukia on the shoulder. "Now dry those tears, this is a happy moment for you and Renji. You shouldn't be all down for this okay? Where is the strong and confident woman that we all love so much!" Rukia nodded. "Thank you Momo."

At Oichi's house, Oichi and Grayson were taking a nap together on the couch. Jess was watching them and snapped a picture of it. "So cute." She then heard her phone beep. She looked at it to see Ulquiorra was texting her. 'I was thinking about our next date.' Jess smiled. At the movies was very nice. When he walked her to her car, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She was a little caught off guard by it. 'Have you decided where we were going?' She texts back. 'About that. There is an amusement park coming in July. Would you like to come with me?' Jess giggles. 'Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea? When is it?' 'It will be the 21st through the 24th.' Jess looks at the date and then looks at Oichi and smiles. 'Cool! Hey, I think it's about time we tell Oichi about us. I mean we aren't official or anything, but I don't hide anything from her and I feel bad for keeping her out.' 'I see…I can tell you that the result may be complicated if we meet but if you wish you can invite her to come with us.' Jess sits backs and hums. She didn't want Oichi to feel like a third wheel, but this may have been a good way to introduce her to Ulquiorra. 'On second thought, I would like to think on that some more.' 'Oichi's birthday is July 22nd correct?' Ulquiorra texts back. 'Yeah.' 'The amusement park is a good way to surprise her for her birthday. You said she was easily excitable so that may distract her for the rest of the day. That way she doesn't feel like a third wheel.' Jess smiles brightly. 'It's like you read my mind lol. I think that would be great! I can surprise her by buy her the unlimited band so that she can go on any and every ride!' 'No need to do that. I don't mind pay for you both. Specially if its her birthday.' 'Wow Ulquiorra you are very thoughtful, you know.' 'Then I will see you on the 22nd of July, of course not counting at the restaurant.' Jess giggles to herself.

"With the amount of giggling you are doing I hope your ordering Chinese food." Jess looked over to see Oichi yawning. Jess sits up. "Of course! Food for you, me, and little Gray over there!" Jess gets up with a pep in her step and humming into the kitchen. Oichi shakes her head. 'I wonder if I look that way when I get around Grimmjow. So happy go lucky. I hope I get to meet this mystery man soon. He has got to be quite a catch if Jess keep seeing him.'

When Rukia's and Renji's wedding was done, everyone went to the reception hall. Izzy was taking pictures of place when she was approached by Renji. He grabbed Izzy's arm and spun her around. "Ow! What the hell is your problem!?" She snatched away from him. "You are! Did Oichi send you here to try ruin the wedding!?" "What!? Why the hell would she do that! I told you and your wife that I am here to take photos." She held up the camera. "P-H-O-T-O-S! For my class. You spoke to my professor you freaking dumbass!" Renji growls at her. "Then explain to me about the things you said to Rukia!" "I didn't say anything that wasn't a lie! It's not my fault that she can handle the shit you both put my sister through!"

Renji was about to grabbed Izzy and throw her out when he was stopped by Hisagi. "What do you think your doing to Izzy." Renji frowned. "I was about to throw her ass out!" Hisagi pulled him away from Izzy. "Go head and finish your assignment Izzy." "Thanks, Hisagi…" Izzy shot a glare at Renji and walked off. Hisagi drops Renji's hand. "You stay away from Izzy you got that?" Renji scoffs. "That girl said something to Rukia! She nearly had a break down after the wedding second guessing everything we had! I had to be mad at someone!" "And that's your problem right there. You are always looking to blame someone but yourself. You and Rukia did this to yourself. Your going to have to deal with the fire that comes with it." Renji bit his lip and walked off. 'Even at my freaking wedding, I can't catch a break.'

* * *

It was July 1st, Over Orihime's house. Tatsuki and the others were over getting everything ready for the baby shower. Oichi was in the kitchen cooking with Jess. She had a frown on her face. Izzy had told her what Renji did and she had also told Oichi what she said to Rukia. While Oichi lectured her on her brash words on their wedding day she was more pissed of that Renji had the nerve to get rough with her. She slammed a knife through a piece of meat she was cutting. It made Jess jump a bit. "Oichi…calm down." Oichi sighs. "I'm trying. I'm trying my best not to go hunt Renji down and smack him so hard he'd lose his front teeth. Fuck it, I will do it at work. I don't care if I get a warning or whatever. No one gets rough with my sisters." Jess smiles. "Yeah, show that bastard. I'll back you up." Oichi huffed out and takes a deep breath. "Can't stay angry though. Emotions can affect Orihime and her son. I don't want that."

In the living room, Chad and Uryu were hanging up the baby clothes and paper lanterns. Tatsuki was setting up the gifts with Nel. Karin and Yuzu were also there tying up balloons. Along with them Mizuho was there with Emma and a few of Orihime's friends from high school. Kyoko who was a school teacher and, on the side, she was a psychic. Orihime had became her very first friend in high school after a small indent to place at her last school. Chizuru Honsho, A proud lesbian who at one point lusted after Orihime. She worked as a maid at a playboy bunny café that was underground and away from prying eyes and Ryo Kunieda, a professional track and field star. On a play mat, Grayson and Emma were sitting down watching cartoons on Oichi's tablet.

Tatsuki sighs out. "There that should do it." Chizuru looked Tatsuki up and down. "I must say this pregnancy is turning out well for you. Your breast has grown since the last time we caught up." "Oh, shut up, and you better not lay a hand on Orihime either. I might be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass." "I'm very excited for Orihime." Kyoto says. "I never thought she and Ichigo would get together." Ryo sighs. "Everyone but you must have saw it. How she always looked Ichigo's way and that flustered look appears on her face. Sadly, Ichigo's view was looking elsewhere." Her eyes went to Oichi who was walking out with a plate of food. "Don't start with your crap Ryo." Tatsuki says. "It's not Oichi's fault that Ichigo is an egg head. All that matters is that Orihime and Ichigo are happy with a baby on the way. So, hop off your high horse and come join us down on earth." Ryo sighs. Oichi shook her head and goes to place the food on the table. Jess came out behind her. Chizuru eyes widen as she looked up and down at Jess's body. "Well! Who is this beautiful woman!?" Her eyes went straight to Jess's chest. "Yes, such a beautiful woman indeed!" Jess frowns. "You don't remember me Chizuru? I'm Jess? Remember when I knocked you through the wall for groping me and Oichi?" Chizuru stands up. "No way!? You're my adorable Jess!" Jess sighs. "I see your still the same Chizuru…please try to behave yourself."

"Uryu, I need you and Chad to help put the banner up and that will be everything." Oichi straighten out the table. She had made Red bean paste, bake sweet potatoes with butter on it. Mentaiko Karashi with rice and some white chocolate balls." Jess was looking weirdly at the food. "You sure Orihime will eat this?" "Yeah, her taste buds are everywhere. Uryu be ready to run to the store." Tatsuki walked over and stops when she sniffs in the air. "Is that apple pie I smell!?" Oichi smiles. "Yup, with ice cream in the freezer just like you like it right?" Tatsuki licked her lips. "Mmmm we can't wait to sink our teeth in." She rubbed her belly. Yuzu looked out the window. "Hey they are back!" Tatsuki smiles. "Okay! Everyone get ready!"

They waited until the heard the door unlock. Ichigo was the first one in with a lot of bags from the bakery shop. He steps aside to let Orihime in. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled out. Orihime squeaked with widen eyes. "O-Oh my…" Tatsuki smiled. "Well!?" Orihime smiles. "Oh wow! A baby shower for me!" She looks up at the banner saying 'it's a boy' all the food and gifts. "This is all for me!?" Oichi giggled. "Of course, silly. Come have a seat and let Ichigo get you a plate of food." Orihime smiled and walked to a couch and sat down with Ichigo's help. "I'll help with the bags." Chad says taking the bag. "Thanks Chad." Orihime couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe you threw me a baby shower." Tatsuki sat down. "Of course! What kind of person would I be to not through you one?" Orihime looked at all her friends. "Thank you, guys, so much. I don't even know what to say about this?" Ichigo handed her plate. "How about we get some gifts opened up while you eat?" Ichigo says.

As Orihime ate, Ichigo dragged the gifts around her. From Tatsuki she got some baby bottles, toys, clothes and a stroller. From Ryo she got baby books. Chizuru got her some adult books that weren't really meant for children and that earned her a smack from Tatsuki. Her other gift though was a breastfeeding system set. Kyoto got her a bunch of dippers. From the twins they got her blooming bath lotus and a maternity nursing delivery robe and matching swaddle blanket and newborn hat set. Nel got her a play mat, some rattles, a few toys. Jess got her a baby gift basket that had a baby beanie in it, a few teddy bears, washcloth cupcakes, baby bottles, Johnson baby lotions and much more. Oichi got her a baby crib, hand made clothes and a bouncer. From Florina and Izzy who couldn't make it, she got a photo book and a few frames. A baby blanket, a car seat, and some stuff animals.

Orihime was holding on to one of the stuff animals. "This is all so wonderful! Thank you so much everyone!" Ichigo chuckled and started to move things out of the way and into the baby's bed room. Oichi handed Orihime another plate. "Eat as much as you want and enjoy okay? We are going to get some games set up and I have to go get the pie out of the oven." Orihime eyes sparkled. "Pie!?" Oichi nodded. "Apple pie." Tatsuki hums out. "I can't wait to taste it!"

Oichi went to the kitchen and Jess and the others started to set some games up. Grayson got up and walked to Orihime and pointed to her belly. "Fat!" The girls gasp. Nel frowned. "Grayson! She's not fat. You apologize right now." Grayson frowned. "FAT MAMA!" Nel shot him a look that made him squeak. Orihime smiles. "I have a baby inside my stomach." Grayson looked at her. "Baby?" Orihime nods. "Yeah, you were in your mama's stomach like this to." "Baby!" He reached up to point Orihime's stomach. "Hi!" He says smiling. Emma walked up to Orihime to. "Baby can't talk. In aunties tummy." Nel sighs. "Sorry about him Orihime, everyday he becomes more like his father." Tatsuki chuckles. "You have your work cut out for you then." "Don't remind me…"

The day flew by quickly, games were played at the shower and prizes were given out. Tatsuki and Orihime pretty much ate most of the food by themselves. It was getting late and everyone had said their good byes and headed on home. Ichigo and Orihime were in the baby room. Orihime was rocking in the rocking chair as she looked the gifts. "There are all such amazing gifts Ichigo." Ichigo was setting up the crib. "Yeah, I told you we don't have to buy much." Orihime smiles and picks up a baby name book. "Now we have to throw Tatsuki's at the end of July. Does Uryu and the other know?" "Yeah, Oichi and the others already got the gifts for her shower as well. It will be on the 31st." Orihime giggled. "She is going to be so surprised. Oh! Ichigo how about the name Kazui it says it means courage. It would make such a cute name!" "Kazui huh. I like it. So, our son will be named Kazui." Orihime smiled and blushed. "Kazui Kurosaki." Ichigo also blushed and smiled at her.

* * *

On the 21st of July, at the prison, Grimmjow was laying in his bed looking at the locket of Oichi and Grayson. His hair had gotten longer and without gel it just fell on his face. It went down his back, so he had pulled back into a low ponytail. He had the option to cut but when Oichi saw it the last time she said it was a plus on his attractiveness level. Grimmjow chuckled as he remembered the pounding, he gave her for saying that. He closed his eyes he could also hear her screaming his name over and over, begging to make her cum. He was about to slip into his little fantasy when he heard his cell opening. He opens his eyes to see Ikkaku with a confused look. "Let's go Grimmjow." Grimmjow sits up. "What's going on?" "Your being released. We have your personals up front now let's go." Grimmjow stood up with a confused look on his face. "It's barely been a year. Why am I getting…What are you plotting?" "Look I have my orders! Now get your ass out the cell before I throw you out my damn self!"

Grimmjow was lost as he followed behind Ikkaku with a small bag of his personal items. 'What the hell is going on?' He says to himself as Ikkaku lead him to the front door. "Well Grimmjow, can't say it was nice but enjoy your freedom. Try not to earn a one-way ticket back in here." "Right…" He walked out the doors still a bit lost. He was now standing in front of the building, holding his items, and not really knowing where to go. He didn't know the address to Oichi's new house and he got word that Nel had also moved. He didn't have any money for a pay phone. "So now what…" He walked down the stairs and looked around. "This has got to be some kind of joke."

"It's no joke boy." Grimmjow turned to the left to see Dante walking up to him. He was in his usual dark blue suit. "Wait…you got me out?" "Yes, I did. You agreed to my terms to come work for me for the next 15 years. You can't work from inside this place." Grimmjow sighed. "Okay then…now what?" "Well first, I am going to get you clean up with some proper clothes then I will take you to Oichi as an early birthday gift. You can spend the rest of the month with her and I will contact you about what jobs you will be doing for me." Grimmjow frowned and walked up to him. "Let's get one thing straight. Yeah, I agree to these jobs, but I will not be doing any dirty work for you or anyone else. I have been screwed over way too many damn times and it won't happen again. The promised I made to Oichi will be kept and I am not putting her back through this ever again." Dante looked at the stern fire look in Grimmjow eyes and smirked. "You would go that far for my daughter huh." Grimmjow nodded. "So, you are going to have to someone else to do your dirty work and if my refusal means that I have to go back to jail then so fucking be it." Dante chuckled. "I don't like wasting my resources, so you will stay a free man. Don't worry. I never needed you to do my dirty work. I can do that myself."

A black car drove up and the back door opened. "Get in, Oichi should be home so get yourself clean. I can't present you if your filthy." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got in the car. The fact that he was getting ready to see Oichi made him happy a bit. He will put up with Dante for now in order to get to her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

Over at Oichi's, Oichi was laying down on the couch sleep. She wasn't feeling to well, so she called out of work. Jess was in the kitchen making some chicken noodle soup from scratch. Oichi turned on her side. She felt like she was about to puke but it just wouldn't come out. Maybe it was a side effect from the herb bath. She did remember when she was younger, she got sick because of some toxins in the flowers. She groans out and sits up. "Oichi."

Oichi turns around to see Jess holding a cup of herbal tea. "I hope you don't mind I picked the herbs from the garden." She gave the cup to Oichi. "The soup will be done in a bit so get some rest." "Thank you. Sorry for bugging you." Jess smiled. "No need to be sorry silly and you're not bugging me. I can't let you run around here sick. You have been doing so much you barely have time to take care of yourself. So just relax and call me if you need anything." She turned and went into the kitchen. Oichi smiles and sips on the tea. She hums out as she felt the warmness run through her body. Her phone starts to ring. "If its work do not pick it up! They can live without you for one day!" Jess yelled from the kitchen. Oichi looked at her phone to see Dante calling. "It's papa!" She yelled back.

She answers. "Hi papa." "Hello pumpkin are you home?" "Yeah…I wasn't feeling to go today so I have to call out of work." "Sick? Have you gone to the doctor yet?" "No, I'm sure its nothing. Just a little over work maybe. Jess called out to, so she is taking very good care of me." "She's there to…well I guess that's fine but if you're not feeling back within the week, I'll take you to the doctor myself." Oichi chuckled. "I know papa. Was there something you need?" "Ah yes, I'm about to pull up. I have an early birthday gift for you." "A gift? Papa please don't tell me you brought me something expensive. You got me a house and a car I don't think I can ever repay you for that." "As your father you don't need to repay me for anything, also I didn't spend much money on it anyways. You will see when I get there. See you in a bit." "Mmm…okay papa."

Jess walked back out the kitchen. "What your dad want?" "He is bringing over an early gift for my birthday." "What do you think it is?" Oichi shrugs. "He should be pulling up in a bit I suppose…maybe new things for my fashion office? I do need more mannequins. Then again it's my dad I don't know what he could do. I'm nervous." She sips on her tea. "I hate expensive gifts." Jess leans back. "Same here. Expensive gifts are so bothersome sometimes. If it comes from the heart, I will love it forever."

Moments later they heard the door bell ring. "Welp, moment of truth time. Should I look forward to a huge bag of gifts?" Jess chuckled and got up with her. She leans on the wall while Oichi opens the door. Dante was standing there blowing his last smoke of his cigarette. "No smoking in the house papa." "I know which is why I finished it." "So, what did you get me?" Dante chuckles. "Excited?" "More like nervous but I do admit feeling the excitement build up a little." She backed up to let him in. Dante walked in. "Well I figured that you deserved an early gift from me, but I wasn't sure what to get you. I got you a house and a car. You got a well-paying job. So other then showing you with random gifts I thought about the perfect gift that only I can give to you." Jess rolled her eyes. 'I wish he would get on with it already.' Oichi slightly bounced. "Well what is it?" Dante moved to the side. "Come on in." He called out.

Oichi waited until she saw who came through the door next. Her eyes widen and so did Jess's, but she let out a slight laugh. In front of Oichi was Grimmjow wearing a black fitted shirt, dark blue slacks, and shoes. His hair was still long in a pony tail. He dropped his bag with a smirk on his face. "I'm home babe." Tears swelled up in her eyes." "Like…home home…like forever home?" Grimmjow nodded and held his arms out. "Forever home sexy." Oichi tackled him into a hug with tears running down her cheeks. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he held her tightly. Oichi cried out happy tears in his chest. Jess smiles. "I'm happy for you sissy." Oichi pulls away. "How? It hasn't even been a full year just yet." Grimmjow glances over at Dante and that was all Oichi needed to know. She turns to him. "Papa…does that mean that the fight a few weeks ago…" Dante smiles. "I do anything to see my girls happy and if I got to hold my pride in and take a beating then I'll do it as many times as I need to." This time Dante was tackled into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Oichi says. Dante rubs her head. "It was a good gift huh." "The best! You're the best papa! I love you so much!" Dante sighs out. "Those were the words I've be longing to here from my pumpkin." Oichi pulled away. "Now, I have things to take care of. So, enjoy your gift and I look forward to grandchildren in the future." Oichi blushed. "P-Papa." Dante kissed her forehead. "I did say in the future." He walked to the door and walked pasted Grimmjow. "Don't forget what we spoke about."

Once Dante was gone, Grimmjow closed the door and was attacked by a furry of kisses from Oichi. He chuckled. "You vixen. Caught me off guard, did you?" Oichi giggles. "Care to show me to our room?" Jess shook her head and went into the kitchen. 'Guess I'll save the soup for later.' Oichi grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him up the stairs to the third floor to the bedroom. Inside she closed the door and locked it and pounced of Grimmjow for a day of loving.

Downstairs, Jess was texting Ulquiorra. 'Hey, do you remember about the plans for tomorrow?' She waited a bit before she got a response. 'Yes.' 'Change of plans. Grimmjow came home today so now we can do a double date!' She waited a bit longer before she got another response. 'I see…should I come over in the morning then?' 'Yes, maybe around 11am. I don't think they will make it out of the bedroom until then maybe.' Jess giggles. "I guess I'll make them something to eat just in case."

* * *

The next morning around 9am, Oichi woke up with a heavy body. She sits up and yawns and rubs her bed head. She was completely naked, it's how she slept every now and then. Thanks to the thick curtains she had it shield nearly any daylight, so it was dark in her room. She was just about to get up, take a shower, and do her regular routine when she was grabbed and pulled back on the bed. "Where do you think your going?" She heard a voice. "Didn't I tell you that I hate waking up by myself?" Oichi gasp. "Grimmjow!?" She heard him chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be passed the surprise phase by now?" "So, you're really here? It wasn't a dream!?" She was pulled closer to Grimmjow. She could feel the warmth on his chest. "You tell me. Are you dreaming?" Oichi tears up and snuggles up close to him. "I've always had this dream that you would finally come home so it's just…" Grimmjow held her and rubbed her head. "I know babe. I've had the same dream. Being able to hold you for long as I like this, finally. I thought it would take years for me to do this again." "Best birthday gift ever." Oichi mumbles tiredly. Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed her back, coxing her back to sleep.

An hour later, both got up and took a steamy hot shower together. Oichi had a towel wrapped around her for now. She had to go to her office to get Grimmjow's clothes. "You have a fashion office?" Grimmjow says wrapping a towel around his waist. "I do, and I made you some clothes." She tossed another towel to him so that her could dry his hair. "Are you going to keep your hair long?" "Na, it's a bother to wash. I'll get it cut a bit later." "Aw, to bad. Well you stay here I'm going to go get your clothes." "I ain't staying here. I'm kinda hungry." "You can't walk around in a towel. Jess is here." "Like I give a fuck? This is our house isn't it? Think I can walk around naked if I wanted to." Oichi pouted. "Not in front of Jess! At least put your underwear back on." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I refuse." Oichi sighs. "Fine. You win for now. We are going to the amusement park today for my birthday." "Sounds dope. There are plenty of places I can fuck you with out being seen." Oichi shivered but in a good way. "C-Can we please not focus so much on sex right now?" Grimmjow walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Who was the one who pounced on me all night long? I don't think I'm the only one who is thinking about sex 24/7." He says chuckling. Oichi blushed and leans on him. "Oh, shut up."

She wiggled out of his grip and walked into the room. "Now I gotta figure out what I want to wear today." "Let me pick them." Grimmjow says. "Oh? Okay?" Oichi says sitting on the bed to put lotion on. Grimmjow went through her clothes. "Hmm…you got a lot of clothes now." "I make them on my own." "Okay let's go with something simple." He pulled out a cute blue low-cut t-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and a pair of sandals as her footwear. He also picked out her blue paw print bra set. "Of course, this to. My favorite." Oichi giggled and put her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I love it! You have a taste for fashion." "Na, I just know what my woman looks good in." Oichi skips to him and hugs him. "To hug you like this is still so weird. I can't believe papa got you out so early." Grimmjow pats her head. "Same here." She let go. "Okay, now to get your clothes." She down at the towel and pouted. "The longer you pout the longer I will be naked." Oichi sighs and opens the door and heads to her office.

Grimmjow walks downstairs to the kitchen where he could smell coffee being made. He walked in to see Jess wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans on with purple flats. Her hair was braided in her normal fashion and her makeup was done the same. She turned around with two cups of coffee and stops when she sees Grimmjow in just a towel. "Yo." He says. Jess turned her head with a flushed looked. "Grimmjow what the hell are you doing? Go put some clothes on!" "I would if I had any to put on." He walked to the fridge. "You can't walk around here in just a towel! I live here to you know." "Like I give a damn." Jess frowned at him. "Look, don't get your panties all ruffled up. I'll only getting something to eat and then I'm back upstairs." Jess sighs. "Men…" Grimmjow noticed a plate of sandwiches wrapped in plastic. He took the plate out and unwrapped it. He took about four of them and wasted little time in eating them. "Sheesh, you could have used a plate." Jess says sitting down. Grimmjow ignored her for the moment and just took the plate. He then headed back upstairs leaving her alone. Jess sighs. "What a rude jackass…" Her phone chimes out. She looks at it to see Ulquiorra texting her. 'On the way.' Jess smiles. "I hope Oichi approves."

Upstairs, Grimmjow was walking around eating when he located Oichi's fashion office. He walked in to see the whole floor was covered in mannequins with different design clothes. There were two desks. One had a bunch of paper and drawings on it and the other had fabrics. There was a separate open room where he heard humming. He made his way to the room and saw Oichi grabbing some clothes. "You got a nice set up here." "Gah!" Oichi jumped and dropped the clothes. "Grimmjow! Don't do that!" Grimmjow chuckled. "I can't help it if you scare easily." He then looked around the room to see that it had all men's clothes. "Wait…are these all mine?" Oichi blushed and looked down. "W-Well…um…" Grimmjow put the plate down on a small table. "Damn! So, you made me a whole new wardrobe?" He started going through the clothes. "Now I get why you kept measuring me and asking for my favorite styles. You trying to spoil me or something." Oichi rubbed her head. "Maybe I went a little overboard…" Grimmjow looked at her and went to her. He lifted her face up and kissed her. He drew back a little. "Na, its all perfect. Do you want a thank you gift?" Oichi nodded. Grimmjow lifted her up, letting his towel drop. "I'll make it quick." He says before kissing her.

* * *

By 11, Jess was tapping her foot. Ulquiorra was here in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh, come on…" Jess mumbles to herself. She then saw Oichi coming down the stairs in a bit of a daze. She was patting down her hair. Behind her was Grimmjow in brand new clothes. A button up blue shirt that matched Oichi's and black jeans and shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses on his head and he was holding a cute black beanie hat for Oichi. "Well it's about time you two. Do you plan on having sex all day?" Jess says with her arm crossed. Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah actually." Oichi shook herself out of her daze. "I-If it can't be helped…" Grimmjow nudged her. "Yeah babe! That's the spirit." Jess rolled her eyes. "You two are bunch of horn balls." Oichi shrugs. "So, is your friend here?" Jess nodded. "Yes, come on." Jess walked into the kitchen. Oichi and Grimmjow walked in behind her only to freeze on the spot. Their eyes widen to see Ulquiorra sitting at the table so calmly. "I would like for you two to meet…" "Ulquiorra!" They both say. 'Right…I forgot that they already know each other.'

Oichi bit her lip as she took a step back. Ulquiorra looked right at her and like before it was like she was staring into an empty void. Her head started to hurt like it was once again trying to force her to remember. She broke out into a sweat as all her nerves in her body tried to warn her that she needed to get away. Jess frowned when she saw Oichi's state and looked back at Ulquiorra who was simply staring at her. Tears came to Oichi's eyes until Grimmjow stood in front of her blocking her view of Ulquiorra. He sent a death glare to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. "Jess invited me over. Hello to you Grimmjow. I see jail has made you more…suited to look at." Grimmjow felt Oichi cling to the back of his shirt. He had heard from Ikkaku that after she had left the station, she had run into Ulquiorra and had a break down.

"What have you done to Oichi?" Grimmjow says with a glare. "Nothing. I see her every now and then when she comes out the station." "Why the fuck where you hanging around the station!?" "To keep tabs on you of course." "Don't fucking lie to me Ulquiorra. I swear to God if you laid a hand on her I will rip your throat out." Ulquiorra put his cup down. "How barbaric. It seems prison life didn't change you at all." Jess fed up with them going back and forth slammed her hands on the table, hard enough to make it crack. "Would you both shut up! What is going on here!?" "The piece of shit man your dating is nothing but a damn crook and complete…" Oichi wrapped her arms around Grimmjow. She was shaking and crying. Jess frowned and went to her. She rubbed her back. "Oichi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Oichi had her eyes closed. When she opened them, the tears ran down her cheeks rapidly. "Grimmjow take her upstairs please." Jess says. Grimmjow sighs and unwraps Oichi's arms around him. He then picked her up bridal style and went upstairs.

Jess placed her hands on her hips and looked at Ulquiorra. "Are you going to explain why Oichi is scared of you?" Ulquiorra looks at her. "Nothing to explain." Jess had anger in her eyes. She stormed up to him, raised her hand, and smacked him. "Oichi wouldn't just have a fucking break down on the random! When she saw you, I saw the fear in her eyes! What did you do to her and don't lie to me!" Ulquiorra rubbed his cheek. It stung a little. "I don't know what to tell you." Jess glared at him. "At the shop you told me that you kept your distance from Oichi for a reason! What was that reason!" Ulquiorra's expression never changed. "Ah…I see…then that might be why." Jess sighs. "Ulquiorra…please don't treat me like an idiot. I like you. I really do but I will break you in half if you don't give me some answers right now." "It could be that she projected the fear of her attacker on to me. As I said before I didn't give off a decent introduction when we first meet. Being that she couldn't remember anything, the moment she saw me she convinced herself in that moment that I might have been the one to attack her. However, she can't remember anything, but her senses might be so in tune that they force her to believe that truth. That is why I stay my distance from her…until she remembers that is. If she remembers." Jess frowns. There was something up with that story, but it did make a bit of sense. "I'm going to go check on Oichi." She walked away. Ulquiorra picks up his coffee and takes a sip. 'Foolish woman...' He says to himself.

Just walked upstairs in Oichi's room and walked in to see Oichi sitting on the bed. Grimmjow had gotten her a cup of water from the bathroom. Jess went to Oichi and hugged her. "Oichi…" Grimmjow was frowning. "Why did you bring him here." He says. Jess lets Oichi go. "I didn't know she would react like that. I swear but I got the answers out of him I think." Grimmjow scoffs. "Sure, you did." Jess looks at Oichi and rubs her cheeks. "Oichi, on the day you got attacked. What do you remember?" Oichi bit her lips. "It's okay. Just tell me please?" Oichi rubbed her neck. "…I remember being choked out…" "Anything else?" Oichi shook her head. "Every time I try to remember my head starts to hurt and I pass out." "Do you want to remember?" Oichi tenses up and tears up. "It's okay, don't cry. We can get past this without you remembering okay? Ulquiorra, I know you two didn't hit it off so well, but do you think your scared of him because you…projected your attacker as him? "Wha…" Oichi rubs her cheek. "Until you can remember that is the only think I can tell you. Maybe your attacker was like Ulquiorra in some way. Said something that might have clicked with you or something."

"I don't remember…" Oichi says hanging her head low. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted that way toward Ulquiorra. Yes, he was cold to me but that stare…that blank expression it makes me feel like I'm falling in a dark void and it scares me." "Then maybe the way he looks at you makes you feel helpless like the time you got attacked?" Oichi looked at her. "The feeling of dying is scary, and it makes you feel helpless, like you can't do anything." She grabbed Oichi's hand. "I know that feeling as well Oichi, so I know what you are going through but you are strong Oichi. I've seen you overcome a lot more then this and way worse." She squeezed her hand. "You can beat this fear and you won't be alone this time. Not only do you have me but now you have Grimmjow." Oichi looked at Grimmjow who was frowning. "You damn right she's got me. I ain't letting another man put their hands on you ever again. I promise you that."

Oichi smiled slightly. "Promise…?" Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. I'm not here for shits and giggles babe. I told you before that your mine and only mines and I'll destroy anyone who tries to say otherwise." Jess sighs. "Must you be an animal about everything you say?" Oichi rubs her cheek. "It's okay…that side comfort me the most." Jess stands up. "Of course, it does. I swear you two are made for each other. So now, why don't we go back downstairs. Maybe you can start over with Ulquiorra?" Oichi frowned. "There has been a lot of staring overs lately." Jess helps her up off the bed. "I really like him sis. I know he scares you but the Ulquiorra I've been seeing and spending time with is kind, gentle, innocent, and kind of naïve. Can you believe that I was his first date ever?" Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "I can. He's a pansy for a reason. He's like a small bug that comes in and feeds off the corpse after the better prey has had their fill." Jess gave him a slight offended look. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Oichi giggles. "Yeah…he's kinda cute when he does that." Jess looked baffled at Oichi. Grimmjow smirked. "I can't help that she loves my very expressive and descripted mouth." "Ugh, can we please just go to the amusement part already before I get worried over whatever love is forming between you two." She quickly takes her leave. Grimmjow chuckled and grabbed Oichi's hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll be with you along the way and I'll drop him where he stands if he does anything." Oichi squeezes his hand and nods.

Downstairs, Jess went into the kitchen to see Ulquiorra on his phone now. She put her hands behind her back as she looked at the cracked counter and the red mark on his face. "Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra looked at her. "I hope you aren't to mad at me for slapping you." "No, it was bound to happened." Jess looked down. "Well…Oichi has decided to try to start over with you so can you try not to make her so uncomfortable? Like not stare at her." Ulquiorra puts his phone away and stand up. "I can try." Jess saw from the corner of her eyes, Grimmjow and Oichi walking down the stairs. She had her beanie hat on and her batman bag on her back. She was clinging a bit to Grimmjow with a scared expression. Ulquiorra walked out of the kitchen beside Jess and glanced to Oichi who quickly avoid his look. He walked to them and stopped in front of them. "Oichi. I am sorry for causing you fear and I wish to begin anew." He held his hand out. Oichi looked at his hand and then looked up at him. When she did, he closed his eyes. Looking back at his hand she slowly reached out and took it slightly and gave it a quick shake before drawing back. Jess smiles and hooks her arm around Ulquiorra. "Great! Now that this is done let's go have fun yeah?"

* * *

In less then an hour, the group arrived at the amusement park. Ulquiorra paid for all unlimited passes for them all. As they walked around, Oichi was more drawn to the food then anything else. Jess spotted a roller coaster. "Let's get on this ride!" They walked to the line and got into the lane for those who had unlimited passes. The ride was called Sigma Star. It looked like to be one of the thirds largest ride there. Jess giggled excitedly but it seems like she was the only one in a good mood. Ulquiorra was beside her looking at the map he had got. Grimmjow was keeping an eye on Ulquiorra and Oichi wasn't that much excited at all. She just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got from Ulquiorra. Jess frowned at this and sighed. 'You have got to be freaking kidding me. I can't be the only one excited here…' She pouted a bit and turned to Grimmjow. She suddenly pushed him away from Oichi and grabbed her. "J-Jess?" Jess then ran off with Oichi into the crowd. "What the fuck Jess!" Grimmjow yelled as he ran after them. Ulquiorra simply closed the map and followed them.

Jess dragged Oichi near her top speed. Luckily Oichi was fit herself and she and Jess always worked out together nearly every weekend when they didn't have work. She was easily able to keep up. "Jess? Where are we going!?" "You all are being a bunch of spoil sports, so we are going to play hide and seek with your boyfriend to lift your spirits." "I don't want to hide from Grimmjow though…" "Yessss you do." She pulls Oichi behind a stand. "It will be fun don't you think?" "Not really…" Jess pouted some more. "Come on Oichi, its your birthday! You can't be all moody now." Oichi sighs. "Fine…" Jess smiles and giggles. "Okay now shush." "Oichi!?" Jess and Oichi peaked their head out from the booth and watched an angry and confused Grimmjow look around. He pushed a few guys out of his way. "Dammit it all to fucking hell!" He yelled out. Jess shakes her head. "Such a potty mouth." Oichi giggled. "Its one of his attractive features."

Grimmjow suddenly turned towards the booth. "Ha! There you are!" "Crap how did he find us?" She grabbed Oichi and took off. Oichi giggled some more as she turned back to see Grimmjow chasing them. "Bring back my woman!" He yelled out. Jess made a sharp turn to the left and then to the right and hid behind a gaming booth. They both held their breath as Grimmjow ran by them full force. Oichi did admit she felt a brush of excitement coursing through her now. She let out another giggled, which made Grimmjow stop. He turned and eyed them. He growled. "THERE!" He charged at them. "How the fuck…" Jess and Oichi ran away again, slipping through the crowd and hiding behind rides, booths, food carts, under stages until finally they were standing behind a hot dog cart. Jess sighs out. "How the hell does he keep find us?" Oichi smiled. "Grimmjow has great hearing you know." Jess looks at her and gasp. "When you giggled!? You little fox!" Oichi holds in her giggle. "I've learned he can pick out my giggles from a big crowd. When we went dancing once I got lost between the crowd. This nice guy kept me company until I could find Grimmjow. He told a funny joked and I giggled at him and poof Grimmjow busted out the crowd and almost attacked the guy." Jess crossed her arms. "Sheesh so he's a beast at heart huh. Like when his mate is in trouble or something and he just knows where you are. It takes one signal and poof hes there." "Kinda like a homing beacon?" "Kinda like one of those pull cords where mothers strap their kids to?" "What about a light that cats follow." "O-Or like when you drop bread crumbs to find your way back." The girls started to laugh as they made up more silly ideas. It was then where Grimmjow attacked them from behind and grabbed Oichi. "Got you!" He says grabbing her by the waist. Oichi laughed. "You caught me!" Grimmjow was a bit out of breath. "What the hell were you two trying to do!? I've been chasing you both over this damn park for nearly a fucking hour!" Oichi twirled the ends of his hair, kind of toning him out.

Jess shrugs. "Exercise." "Oh, don't give me that crap!" "Anyways we should find Ulquiorra. I doubt he would have chased up around like you did." "Hold on a second! We aren't done!" Jess walked off ignoring him. Grimmjow growls. "I can really learn to hate that woman." Oichi poked his cheeks. "Don't be mean. Jess just wanted to ease the tension around us. Don't you feel a little better after running around?" Grimmjow sighs. "If I admit I do can I still hate her?" Oichi poked him again. "Oh, stop it. Come on before we lose her." She grabs his hand and pulls him along.

When the found Ulquiorra he was sitting at a bench still looking at the map. Jess skipped over to him. "Ulquiorra we are back!" Ulquiorra looked up at her. "Welcome back. While you were gone, I picked out some places we all can go and then I pick out places just for us so that Oichi and Grimmjow can have some time alone." He held up the map. Jess grabbed it and looked at the circle spots. "This is perfect! Thanks, Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra got up and held up a box. "What's that?" "A peace offering." Oichi and Grimmjow walked up hand in hand. Ulquiorra gave the both to her. Jess walks to Oichi. "A peace offering for Ulquiorra! He just wants to enjoy the day just like us!" She opens it. Inside were muit-color pudding cups. One of Oichi's favorite desserts. Oichi gasps and her eyes sparked a bit. "F-For me!? All of them!?" She looks to Ulquiorra who nods. Oichi takes one and picks up the spoon that was already placed in it. She takes a bite and hums out. "Yummy!" Jess smiles. Grimmjow was looking at Ulquiorra who was looking at Oichi to much for comfort and how did he know about Oichi's favorite sweet. Something didn't fit.

Oichi decided to go ahead destroy the box of pudding cups, upsetting Jess a bit. Now that she had eaten something, she had to wait to go on rides with them. The day went by bit by bit. After her stomach cooled off, Oichi and the group went on most of the big rides. They then spilt up and went on their own for the rest of the day. It was now getting dark. Ulquiorra and Jess were in line for the Ferris wheel. Jess had a giant fox bear in her arm that Ulquiorra had won for her. She also had a Harley Quinn backpack that had more stuff figures of both the Joker and Harley. She was now texting Oichi who was getting ready to leave. She had somehow managed to hit every single food booth in the park and was full and sleepy. Jess put her phone in her pocket and link her arm around Ulquiorra. She had a wonderful time with him and even though it was hard to tell from his side, but she was falling even faster for him.

* * *

Near the entrance, Oichi was eating some chicken on the stick. Grimmjow was carrying the prizes he had won for her. A giant wolf stuff animal, some weird toys and a blue and black polka dotted bear. Grimmjow watched as Oichi finished her food. "Haaa! That was amazing!" "I'll say…your eating more than you usually do. Have you been eating properly?" Oichi threw her trash away. "Yes and no, sometimes I have to skip a meal every now and then. Maybe my body is trying to play catch up with the meals I missed?" Grimmjow frowned. "How many meals did you miss?" Oichi grabbed the wolf stuff animal that was nearly as big as her. "Hmmm, if I included the few days, I skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I'd say…about 146 more or less." Grimmjow eyes widen. He wasn't sure if he should be angry that she skipped so many meals or be impressed by the fact that she kept count of early meal she missed. Oichi hugs her bear. "This is got to be one of the best birthday's ever! Oh, I have to tell Nel that your back, so you can see Grayson!" Grimmjow sighs. "Do I have to see Nel? Is there a way to avoid that?" Oichi shakes her head. "Nope, come on before it gets late."

Oichi and Grimmjow left the amusement part after struggling to get her bears in the backseat. She drove to Nel's new apartment to Grimmjow's irritation. Oichi parked the car and they went inside. The apartment was just a remolded version of her old one. She just lived a floor higher. They took the elevator to the 5th floor and got out. They walked down the hall to door E55. Oichi knocks on the door. "DOOR!" They heard. Oichi smiles. Grimmjow shook his head. "What the hell is she teaching him?" "It's only because of what happens next." Oichi says standing in front of him slightly. They heard him banging on the door. "Okay, okay I'm getting it." Nel says. She opens it just a bit, but it was just enough for Grayson to peak out the door and squeeze out. "Daddy!?" He looks up at Oichi and gets a sad look in his eyes. "No daddy…" Nel and Oichi giggled. Oichi steps to the side a bit so that Grayson could see Grimmjow clearer. "Grayson hun, look up at me please?" Oichi says. Grayson sniffed and looked and spotted Grimmjow. Grayson eyes widen. "DADDY! DADDY HERE!" He ran out the doorway and jumped on Grimmjow's leg. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Grimmjow chuckled and bends down to pick him up. "Hey Gray. Looks like I've been missed huh." Grayson hugs his face and nuzzles his own face into Grimmjow's hair. Nel leans on the door. "Well shit…and here I thought I wasn't going to like this but, seeing Grayson so happy does warm my heart even for that sad sack of crap." Oichi nods. "I told you." Nel held up a bag. "Have fun with him tonight. I made sure to give him a lot of sweets, so he could bug the hell out of Grimmjow." Oichi laughs. "I know you did. Such a spiteful mother you are." Nel shrugs. "Love me for what I am." She looks at Grayson. "Bye hun. Have fun with daddy and auntie Oichi." "Bye bye!" Grayson says still hugging Grimmjow's face. Oichi took her phone out and snapped a picture of it. "Now this completes my best birthday ever statement."

* * *

On July 30th, A day before Grimmjow's birthday and Tatsuki's baby shower, it was a warm day. Oichi and Jess were at the park, stretching to do their morning run. Jess was wearing a purple NIKE T-shirt, with purple leggings and running shoes. She had her phone iPod attacked to her leggings side so that she could listen to music. Oichi was wearing a light blue t-shirt with blue and black leggings and blue running shoes. She had her phone in her hand and earphones around her neck. They both had a pouch around their waist that kept two small bottles of icy water, a small rag, and a pace maker.

Oichi was gargling her mouth out. She had been throwing up for the past few days. She figures she might have caught some kind of bug. Last night when she did it, to save from worrying Jess, she blamed it on Grimmjow's spicy cooking. It was already a well-known fact that while she was a glutton, she couldn't handle spicy foods and she was allergic to cheese. Grimmjow had cooked last night and the food was a bit spicy. The weird this was though, was that she actually loved it. Which was weird. It was moments after when it came back up and Jess put Grimmjow through the wall for it.

She took a deep breath and started to stretch. When she did, she was hit by a wave of dizziness. "W-Whoa?" Oichi nearly falls forward but catches herself. "You good Oichi?" Jess asks getting up from her stretches. "Y-Yeah. That food must have not settled in just yet or something." Jess sighs. "I'll knock him through the wall when we get home. He knows you can't handle spicy food and yet he cooked a whole spicy meal for you!" Oichi sighs out and finish her stretches. "Can you do that outside. I don't want my house destroyed anymore." Jess huffed out. "Fine. You ready for the warm up jog?" Oichi nodded.

They started their jog. "So how are you and Ulquiorra doing?" Oichi asked. Jess smiles softly. "Well, after the Ferris wheel ride we decided that we would go to dinner." "You guys been to dinner already though." "I know but this feels special. After he kissed my cheek, I swear I could see something in his eyes. Not just his blank expression and I felt a spark. So, I have a favor to ask you. I really want to wow him at dinner. Can you make me a dress for the occasion?" Oichi nods. "Sure, I'll see what I can do." "Thanks sis. So how are Flo and Hisagi?" Oichi hums out. "Well they seem to be official now. I'm not sure. Hisagi won't spill any details and Flo gets to flustered to say anything when I asked so I give up. When they want to tell me something, they can come to me and tell me I guess." Jess chuckles. "I think Izzy has an admirer." "Hooo? Someone is interested in my workaholic sister?" Jess nods. "Yushiro. The head of that noble clan? I've been watching him. He has been trying to talk to her, but he gets so flustered. It's so cute. I want to help him out, but Izzy is a hard nut to crack." "That is true…Izzy is closed book. Even as her sister I don't know her hobbies. I see her work 24/7 but I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Right. So, are you going to Tatsuki's baby shower? Grimmjow's birthday is the same day." Oichi shook he head. "No, I'll send my gifts through you. I'm going to make him a special dinner and get him a bottle of his favorite liquor and make him a special drink." Jess rolls her eyes. "I can see where that is going to end." Oichi smiles. "It can't be help. I bet you and Ulquiorra will go at it like rabbits when you become official." Jess's face turned the color of her hair and she nudged Oichi. "Really now!" She says all flustered. Oichi laughed. "Just saying sis."

About 25 minutes into the warm up run, both girls pulled in their music and started their actual jog. They usually jog for about 2 and a half hours with breaks in between. When they reached the hour mark, Oichi had to sit down for a second. Her head was spinning, and she was losing energy quicker then normal. She had high metabolism and she was used to burning out fast, but this was to fast even for her, adding on the sickly feeling something was definitely wrong. "Oichi, you good?" Oichi nodded and got up feeling a bit wobbly. "Yeah, let's finish this jog. I think I'm coming down with something." Jess frowned. "Alright, let's start. The quicker we start the quicker we finish."

They started their job once more. Since Jess was listening to her music and focusing on her run, she failed to see Oichi failing behind. Now behind her, Oichi was running on empty. The dizziness got to the best of her and she ended up falling to the ground passed out. Jess, feeling off stopped and looked beside her. "Oichi?" She turned around and her eyes widen to see Oichi on the ground way behind her. She sprinted to her. "Oichi? Oichi!? Can you hear me?" She shook Oichi. Her heart started to race as she picked her up. "Hold on Oichi! You hear me!?"

Jess was able to bring Oichi to the hospital where Uryu and Tatsuki were. Tatsuki was getting ready to get her ultrasound when Jess came in with Oichi. Jess was tearing as she watched Uryu instructed the nurses to get Oichi onto a stretcher and wheel her in the back. Tatsuki rubbed her back as she called Ichigo and the others. Jess was pacing, racking her brain trying to figure out what happened. She was tearing up fearing the worst. It was only a few minutes when Ichigo and Orihime came.

"Is Oichi okay? What happened?" Orihime says in tears. Jess looks down. "I don't know. We were doing our morning jog and when I turned around, she was passed out on the ground. I know she said she wasn't feeling good, but I didn't know it was this bad. I'm such a horrible friend for not noticing this! I told her not to push herself and I still didn't notice." Ichigo grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down Jess. Whatever is going on I'm sure Uryu will take care of it okay? Let's not jump to any conclusions here and you're not a horrible friend so don't down play yourself." Jess sniffed and nodded. Ichigo looked around. "Where is Grimmjow?" Jess whipped her face with her rag. "It will be hard to contact him since he doesn't have a phone yet…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Great…I'll be back." "Where are you going?" Orihime says. "To go get him. We don't need him blowing a cow when he learns what happened." He says leaving.

Orihime, Tatsuki, and Jess sit in the lobby and waited. A few seconds passed before Uryu came out. "Jess can you come with me?" Jess got up quickly. "Is Oichi okay? What happened?" "Just come with me." He walks off to the back with Jess hot on his heels. They entered a room where Oichi was still out cold. "Oichi!?" Jess went to her side and grabbed her hand. "Is she okay Uryu?" "Yes, she is fine. I had them run some test and put a rush on them and they just came back. I figured since Grimmjow isn't here it would be best to tell you first." "Tell me what?" "I took a sample of her blood and her HCG was high." Jess's eyes widen. "Wait…what are you telling me here?" Uryu places his hands in his pocket. "You know what is means Jess." Jess hearts races as she looked at Oichi and then her stomach. A huge smile comes to her face. "Oh my God!" Her loud excited voice was enough to stir Oichi. She mumbled something and then opened her eyes a bit. "So…loud…" She says. Jess still had a big smile on her face. "Sissy!" She hugged Oichi. Oichi rubbed her head. "What happened?" Jess let her go. "You fainted during our job but that's besides the point! There is exciting news!" Oichi sat up. "More exciting them me passing out at the park…I hope." "Your pregnant silly!" Oichi frowned. "Pregnant? Your joking…is this because I said I was feeling sick? It's just a bug or something. I feel fine now." Uryu held up the test. "The test says others wise Oichi. Congratulations." Oichis eyes widen as she read the text. "Wha…"

Before Oichi even had time to fully process this, the door busted open and Grimmjow came rushing in. "Oichi!?" Uryu frowned. "Learn how to knock please and keep your voice down. This is a hospital not a zoo." Grimmjow ignored him and went to Oichi's side. "What happened?" "She fainted in the park." Jess says. Grimmjow frowned. "Fainted!? Oichi what the hell! I told you that you need to stop overworking yourself!"

Oichi who wasn't even listening to Grimmjow, was just finally processing what was happening. She tears up. This startles Grimmjow. Oichi then burst into tears. Grimmjow panic. "W-Wait done cry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He held her hand. Jess giggled at how quick Grimmjow caved. Oichi grabbed Grimmjow's hand. "G-Grimmjow!" He jumps a bit. It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad. "What is it?" Through her tears Oichi couldn't even form the words. So instead she just placed his hand on her stomach. Grimmjow looked confused at first. He looked up at her and then down at her stomach. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Oichi. His eyes widen as he looked back at her stomach as it hit him. "A-Are you pregnant!?" Oichi nodded still crying. Grimmjow kept his eyes on her stomach. "It's mine, right?" Oichi smacked him dead in the face. "Of course, it's yours idiot!" She blurted out. Jess laughed at this. Grimmjow rubbed his stinging cheek and a smile came to his face. "My kid? Fucking finally!" He grabbed Oichi and held her. "It's about damn time!" Oichi sniffed and sinks into his hold. "Haha Nel is going to lose her damn mind." He pulls back and cups her face. "Well babe. Looks like you are going to be tied with me for life now huh?" He wipes the tears away from eyes. "Better not have a problem with not or you're just going to have to get over it." Oichi smiles. "I've already accepted that so can you just shut and kiss me already?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Anything for you." They bump foreheads before sharing a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

At the hospital, Grimmjow and Oichi were holding hands waiting for Uryu. He had to go and get Tatsuki's ultrasound done and send her home, so she wouldn't be on her feet all day. Before he left, he had told them that Oichi was at least 6 weeks pregnant and that he could give them an ultrasound. Jess was sitting on the other side of her. "So, do you want a boy or girl?" Oichi leans back on the bed. "I'd like a boy to be honest but as long as the baby comes healthy, I wouldn't mind either gender." "Why a boy?" Oichi sighs. "Boys are so much easier to deal with. Take Grayson for example. I can give him a toy and he will be distracted by it for hours. I've taken care of baby girl cousins before and it was hard to keep them even entertained. Then again I have easily excitable cousins so using them as an example might not be a good idea." "I want a girl." They looked at Grimmjow. Jess smiles. "That's shocking." "Is it really? I got Grayson, so I've experience having a boy so now I want a girl that will give me free rein to kick anyone's ass who even looks at her." Jess rolls her eyes. "Of course. Such a barbaric answer." Oichi giggled. "Would you play dress up and do tea parties with them?" "Damn straight I would, nothing would be to much for my little girl." "Awww!" Jess and Oichi says in unison. "You're just a big teddy bear inside." Grimmjow shook his head. "As I have state, I am quite the adorable fucker." "You would be if you had a cleaner mouth." Jess says.

Uryu came back in with an ultrasound tablet. "Sorry for the wait you guys. Tatsuki was throwing a fit." "Is she okay?" Oichi asked. "She will be fine. She wanted to come see you but I sent her home. I can't have her stressing out with Noah. Orihime and Ichigo are with her." Jess chuckles. "Sounds like Tatsuki is giving you a run for your money." Uryu pushes his glasses up. "Yeah, anyways let's check out your new addition and since it's been 6 weeks, we might be able to hear the heartbeat if you wish." Oichi nodded. "Please?" Uryu hooked his tablet up to the monitor screen. He grabbed his wand and gel. Grimmjow lifted her shirt up before he could touch her. "I'll be doing the touching four eyes." Oichi pats his cheeks. "Stop it and let Uryu do his job." Grimmjow pouted a bit as Uryu put Gel on her stomach. "Feels kinda nice." Oichi says sighing out. "It's not super cold to you?" Jess asked. "No? Should it be?" Uryu rubbed the wand around her stomach. "It's different for certain people. Tatsuki likes it to while Orihime jumps every time.

"So, we should start hearing a heartbeat soon, through the monitor while I'm looking. It may be very soft at first." They listen close and soon the monitor picked up a heartbeat. Oichi smiled. "I hear it!" Jess giggles. Grimmjow kisses the back of her hand. Then suddenly they heard another heartbeat just a little bit after the first one, back and forth. Oichi's smile dropped a bit. "Am I hearing things? Is that t-two heartbeats I'm hearing? Uryu stopped as a picture showed up on the monitor. Oichi's and Grimmjow eye widen as they saw two tiny circles on the screen. "Two distinct gestational sacs that means…" Jess gasps and claps her hands together. "She's having twins!" Oichi felt a dizzy spell coming. "T-T-Twins!?" Grimmjow could only stare at the screen in a slight daze when he shook his head. "Twins huh? I thought I would get lucky on the next kids we had but I didn't think we would have twins on the first round." "Hmm the lengths are 1/6 to 1/4 of an inch… and the weight, still too small to measure…Heartrate of baby A is 125 and baby B is 120." Uryu says. Oichi rubbed her head. "Twins…o-okay. When will we be able to see the genders?" "Hmmm when you're in week 12 or 13 we should get a good reading on the gender. Would you like pictures?" Oichi nods. "Yes please, or I don't think I could believe it fully." "How many would you like?" Oichi hums. "One for us, Jess, Ichigo, my sisters, my dad…like eight please?" Uryu nodded and took the pictures.

Grimmjow wiped off Oichi's stomach and pulled her shirt down. Uryu handed her the pictures. Oichi smiles and looks at them. "Wow…this is just…it feels like a dream right now." She handed one of them to Jess. "Sooo…Jess. Wanna be a God mama for Twin A?" Jess chuckles. "Didn't need to ask what you already know. I'm so happy for you! I'm definitely going to spoil both anyways." Grimmjow frowned. "Wait…if Jess is the God mother of Twin A…don't tell me…" Oichi giggles. "Nel has Twin B." Grimmjow groans out. "She already has a kid! Why does she have to be the God mother of ours to?" "Then who would pick?" Grimmjow frowned. "I thought so. So, Jess and Nel are the God mothers of our twins and that's that." Grimmjow huffs out.

Uryu chuckled. "Now then Oichi, I want you to understand by having twins your body will go through various changes. Things like your appetite. You have seen how Orihime and Tatsuki eat so don't feel embarrassed for craving something. You are carrying two babies so its normal to eat a lot more then you usually do even in your glutton state. You might even find yourself eating 600 more calories than a woman who is carrying one child, but pregnancy is different for nearly every woman. I just don't want you to neglect your health while you're carrying." Oichi nodded. "I won't." "Yeah, I'll make sure of that so no more missed meals got that?" Grimmjow says poking her cheeks. "I'll keep a watchful eye on her as well."

"Good, next is Fatigue. It explains why you passed out in the park. Your body is putting in extra effort to produce healthy babies. You are going to need plenty of sleep and rest so try not putting everything on yourself like you always do. That goes for work as well." "Can I still exercise and stuff?" Oichi asks. "As long as its something light. The jog you and Jess do needs to be tone down a bit for you. What else do you do?" "I take Zumba classes once a week." "That's fine to. I'm sure they will tell you everything you need to know. They have classes for pregnant women. Speaking of classes. I recommend you and Grimmjow take some parenting classes. For Grimmjow's sake mostly." Grimmjow frowned. "Hey, I raised a son here. I'm sure I can handle my twins." Oichi rubs her chin. "Well…to be honest you didn't spend much time with Grayson when he was an actual baby…it might be good to try some classes out." Grimmjow crosses his arms. "Fine…it doesn't mean I'm going to like it…"

Uryu walked over to his desk and pulled out a book and handed it to Oichi. "This is a bit detailed and long, but I've told you things that would affect you personally, so you will know to tone it down. Read this and it will help you understand anything else. You have my number so if anything happens call me alright?" Oichi nods. "Thank you Uryu. I will keep it easy. We will be back to learn the genders of the twins." Jess gets up. "You should have a gender revel party. It would be the cutest thing!" Grimmjow helps Oichi off the bed. "You think so? It might be a little to much." "Nonsense! This is your first pregnancy and with twins no doubt. You should have one." Oichi smiles. "I will think about it. For now, I'd like to go home. I feel really drained."

* * *

The next morning, Oichi was fast asleep. Grimmjow came out the shower with fresh marks on his chest and back. He called them love scratches and he loved it when she clawed him. He puts some gray sweats on and a baggy white T-shirt. Walking over to the bed he pulled the blanket over Oichi and kissed her forehead and heads downstairs to start on breakfast. He walked down to the second floor and ran into Jess who was about to come upstairs. She was wearing the normal outfit for the superhero café. "Is Oichi still sleeping?" Grimmjow nodded. "Tell her that I'm going in to work a morning shift at the café. Jinta called out this morning so I'm taking his spot until 4." Grimmjow nods again. Jess raises her eyebrow. "That's it? No back talk or attitude?" "Look, I read the book that four eyes gave Oichi. It said negative emotions can cause a stressful environment at home so I'm trying to be mellow so can you go to work already before you fucking kill my nice mood?" Jess chuckled. "I got it. Well see you when I get off. I'll cook dinner tonight." She turned off and walked away in a slight hurry. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

Yesterday, Oichi had sent out the ultrasounds through Jess. Nel had one, her sisters got theirs, her friends got theirs, and Jess had to bring Dante's back since she couldn't find him. Grimmjow had to turn her phone off while she slept since everyone kept calling and sent a group message to everyone telling them that they were free to stop by later in the week. He grabbed an apron that had a cute blue cat face on it and put it on. "Now, what to make my woman and our kids…" He looked over on the island counter and saw a note. He walked over and picked it up. It was a note from Jess. "In case you were wondering about what to make Oichi, here are some ideas. Whole meal bagel with jam, shredded wheat, sugar free, with banana or any other fruit, scrambled eggs and they can also go on the bagel, and yoghurt. All of these should start her off good until she requests for something. These ideas should be even simple for a meat bag such as yourself." Grimmjow rolls his eyes and almost ripped the note into shreds until he sighed in defeat and got to cooking.

After nearly an hour of prep and making the food, Oichi was wondering down the stairs patting down her bed head. She was wearing a batman gown. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit. "Grimmjow?" "In the kitchen sweet checks." Oichi walked in and looked at all the food on the counter. Her eyes lit up. "Ooo! You cooked for us!" Oichi says rubbing her stomach. Grimmjow chuckled. "Come sit your sexy ass down. Gotta keep you three fed. That way I know that you aren't missing a meal." Oichi giggles and sits down. Grimmjow fixes her a plate and made her some tea. "Did Jess tell you to make this for me?" Oichi says eating a bagel. "Somewhat." "I figured…it's all light stuff that I normally wouldn't eat other than the fruits. Can I have a waffle with mix berries on top? Waffles are at the top and the fruit is at the bottom of the fridge." Grimmjow chuckles. "Sure thing." As Grimmjow fix the food Oichi hums out as she pigs out. "We need to pick a room for the babies." She says. "There is a room on the third floor, right? I want them close to use in case they start crying. We can reach them faster." Oichi sips on her tea. "Do you really want girls?" Grimmjow nods. "Yeah, if I can handle Grayson then I think I can handle a daughter." Oichi smiles. "I think you will do a good job with our twins." "Well you're going to be doing most of the work. Carrying them, feeding them, birthing them so your already twice the parent I am." "I can't wait until they get here." Oichi says rubbing her stomach.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Aizen was holding a meeting with his employee's. Everyone but Ulquiorra and Harribel were there. Nnoitra chuckled under his breath. "Looks like the boy scout isn't coming and neither is the ass kisser. Surprise, surprise." Starrk yawned. "Which ones is which…" Nnoitra shrugs. "Does it matter? They both do the same thing. Follow the rules to a T and kiss ass." Yammy yawns as well. "It's not like them to miss a meeting though." They heard a chuckled and looked to see Szayelaporro Granz, head of 8th division as well as the science department. He had amber eyes with rectangular frame glasses and shoulder length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead.

"I do believe our dear Ulquiorra hobbies are slowly coming to light." Nnoitra leans back. "You mean with the chick he is so obsessed over? Anyone with a brain can see that. What's your point?" Szayelaporro pushes his glasses up. "Would you believe that this woman has also taken a hold of our lovely Harribel as well?" Nnoitra shrugs and Starrk narrows his eyes in a bit of interest. "So, fucking what? If we lose them both that means I get their spot. More power for me." "Such a foolish thought…" Nnoitra frowned and glared down at the table to the head of the 2nd division under Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn. He was an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair. His face was lined up by scars on the left side of his chin and went down to his neck and he had one across his right eye. Despite his age he looked very stocky and muscular. Before Aizen came and took over he was the one who oversaw Hueco Mundo. After he was forced out of power, he was made the 2nd division head under Aizen something that had never sat well with him. His job was to gather new workers for Aizen.

"What was that you, old fool?" Nnoitra says. "Losing that idiot Grimmjow was bad enough now Ulquiorra and Harribel are losing foot. You saw how easily replaceable Grimmjow was, despite what he did for this failing company. If It were me, I would have cut all of you lot down and replaced you with the next best thing if there were any. If there is one in a group that will fall then best believe the flock will soon follow." Nnoitra gives out a dry laugh. "Don't be stupid. Why would anyone else in this room want to go after one chick? I can get a many woman I want." "Maybe there is something more to this girl then we are not seeing…" A voice says. The looked at the 7th division head Zommari Rureaux. He was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with large lips. He was bald and had yellow eyes. His divisions sometimes ended up being the clean up crew along with the 9th division head Aaroniero Arruerie. He wore a mask over his face, so no one knew what he truly looked like. Only that he had two different voices. A high one and low one. "Grimmjow I might understand. He lets his emotions clouds his judgement but as for a man like Ulquiorra it is hard to fandom that he would disobey Aizen all for one woman. Harribel as well. She has never once question Aizen's motives so long as her female underlings were not harmed. Neither of them would normally waver like this so maybe we need to look at this woman more carefully." Nnoitra groans out. "I've met the chick! She's not even all that! She's a basic 7 on my chart. Shouldn't that count for something?"

The doors open and Luppi came in and sighed. "Another meeting…" He sits down at the table. Szayelaporro chuckled. "It might be your fault that we are here today. I mean how do you fail at a simple task as running a café. You not only lost all of your customers but all of your employee's as well." Luppi frowned. "I would have been fine if that bitch wouldn't have shown up! Everything was going well until she stopped by and stole everything away from me. I'll make sure her head goes rolling the next time I see her." "You mean the woman that is with Grimmjow right?" Szayelaporro asks. "Yeah Oichi that petty ass bitch. She messed with the wrong one and I'll show her what happens when she messes with me." Nnoitra chuckled. "You do realize if you even get an inch close to her Grimmjow will rip your head off. Hell, he might save us the trouble." Luppi crossed his arms. "Whatever. I'll get her back for this." Starrk had his eyes closed. 'This woman is sure causing a bothersome issue. I don't want to but maybe I should pay her a visit.'

The doors open and Aizen and Tosen walked in. Aizen had his calm and cool smile on his face as he took a seat. Tosen stood beside him and notice the missing chairs. "Hmm. Seems like Ulquiorra and Harribel won't be joining us." "That is fine. This meeting will be short. No need to waste time looking for them since this do not concern them." He looked at Luppi who gulped. "Well, it seems that the café is running dry and will be shut down soon. This café was supposed to be a way to bring us and center together." He closed his eyes and place a hand on his chin. "I really didn't expect it all to fall apart so soon without Oichi Yamamoto in charge of it." Tosen shook his head. "She's a clever one that is. Hitting the café where it hurts the most. It's customers. Thanks to that superhero shop at the mall and learning that she was running it made them all run back to her and as an extra kick in the groin she ended up talking all your employee's from right under your nose. That must have been quite embarrassing." Luppi grips his fist but stayed silent. "In any case, since the café is now shutting down, Luppi, your services here will no longer be needed." Luppi's eyes widen. "What!? No, you can't be serious?" "I am. You are not suitable to even do a quarter of what Grimmjow did and you barely managed to keep the café up. I don't have much use for someone who can't even do that. Now you are dismissed." Luppi bit his lip. "Please do not make me have to repeat myself. This is a one time offer. Maybe you will find a place out there that are more suitable to your own needs." Luppi got up and exited the room. Nnoitra chuckled. Aizen looked at everyone. "It seems the café was a great failure on my part. It's a shame that we must pull back for now. I expect you all to counite working hard and doing your part to the company. Sooner or later things will begin to change around here so I hope you all are able to keep up." He stood up. "As for those who did not appear for this meeting, I will have a word or two with them myself personally. I call this meeting to an end. Please get back to work." He placed his hands in his pockets and left the room along with Tosen. Starrk got up first and yawn. "I'm going back to bed…" He says.

Luppi was storming down the halls angrily. "I can't believe this! I got fire because of something I couldn't stop! How was I supposed to know that she was going to come back and do that! She will pay for this. I'll be sure to make her pay!" "My, my, someone seems angry." Luppi stopped to see Gin leaning against the wall. "What do you want Gin…" Gin chuckled. "To maybe give you a hand and a way back into the grace of Aizen." Luppi narrowed his eyes. "…and what way would that be?" Gin's smiled widen. "All you have to do dear Luppi is to take out the main issue of your problems. It appears if nothing is done soon then everything, we work for may come crumbling down. Aizen knows that and if you are the one who…per say…caused a certain accident to befall this person then maybe Aizen will grant you a seat back at the table. Think about it." Gin turned off and walked away. Luppi crossed his arms. "An accident huh…" A smirked came on his face. "Okay then. Let's see how this all will play out. Soon I'll have my revenge on Oichi and I'll make her pay for everything."

* * *

Over at Momo's, she was in the living room putting Ichika to sleep. Renji and Rukia were on their honey moon but they had decided that they needed more time to themselves with everything that had went on, so they stayed away for another couple of weeks. They were supposed to be coming back today at the end of July. Momo enjoyed her time with Ichika and when she had to work, she was told that it was okay, by Rukia, to leave Ichika with Orihime and Ichigo. Ichika was giggling as she fought sleep. "You're such a cutie pie and your stubborn like your parents."

Hisagi came into the living fixing his clothes. Ichika blabbed something and putting a fist in her mouth. Momo giggled and pulled her fist away. "To cute." "When are Renji and Rukia coming?" Hisagi asked. Momo looked at the clock on the wall. "Somewhere around 3. I think this good though. They needed more time alone away from here, so they can sort out their feelings and reconnect. I miss the old confident Rukia you know." Hisagi sighs. "I guess…anyways, I'm off. See you later." Momo smirked. "Going to see your girlfriend?" Hisagi blushed. "It's not like that. We are taking it slow and that's all." He says walking off. Momo giggled. "Sure, you are." Ichika finally stated to yawn and close her eyes. "There you go little one." She rocked her slightly.

* * *

Back at Oichi's house she had eaten all she could eaten and was laying on the couch. Grimmjow was in the kitchen doing dishes. Oichi's phone started to ring. She grabbed and looked to see Harribel calling her. She answered. "Hello?" "Good morning Oichi, are you busy at the moment?" "Oh…no not really. Is there something I can help you with?" "I wanted to invite you to lunch today at your place. Me and the girls would like to spend some girl time with you." Oichi rubbed her head. "I don't mind but um…" "We know that Grimmjow is back so do not worry. Can you send me your address and the type of food and drink you like?" "Sure but no drinks for me right now." "Oh? I thought you liked to drink a bottle of red wine." "W-Well…the thing is. I just found out that I am pregnant." There was a pause on the phone. "Hello?" "I see…well then we shall respect your wishes and not bring anything alcoholic. Please send your address and your favorite food. We will be over there around 3pm." "Alright. Then I guess I'll see you soon."

Grimmjow walked out the kitchen. "Who were you talking to?" "Harribel." Oichi says sitting her phone down. Grimmjow frowned. "Since when were you close to that woman?" Oichi lays back down. "I'm not sure to be honest we talked a bit when I was working at the bar and we went to lunch a few times and that's all." Grimmjow walks over and lifts her feet up and sits down, placing her feet on his lap. "So, what did the she devil want?" "To come over for lunch around 3." "Then you better call Jess. She'll be home by 4 and wants to make dinner tonight." Grimmjow says rubbing her feet. "Ooo! I hope she cooks seafood! I'd loved some crab legs." She grabs her phone and starts texting Jess. Grimmjow chuckled and turned the TV on. "You did say that you were going to crave seafood a lot." Oichi giggles. "Yeah, like mama." She sends a long text to Jess explaining everything and adding something about seafood. "Mmm…speaking of mama I have to call her." "You didn't tell her?" "I sent her the picture of the ultrasound, but it might be a while before she gets it. By the time it reaches her I might have either be hitting my six-month mark or already having them." She taps her phone and scrolls down her mother's contact list and hit a weird digit number.

She puts it on speaker and waits as it rings. It rings about five time before someone picks up. "Thank you for calling Auntie Tanako's line. How many I assist you today." Oichi giggled. "Hey Ter, it's Oichi." "Oichi!? HEY!" Grimmjow jumped at his loud voice. "I haven't heard from you in a while! How's life!" Oichi shakes her head. "It's been good and maybe you shouldn't call mama 'auntie' while answering her private phone. I need to speak to her." "Well she's in a meeting right now. Wanna leave a message." Oichi sighs. "Can you pull her away. It's really important." "You know how auntie is…if you aren't dying then she can't come to the phone." Oichi rolls her eyes. "Fine then I'll just tell you and then she'll be mad at you when she hears this." "So juicy gossip?" "Well…yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant." There was a pause over the phone and a loud gasp. "PREGNANT!? By who!? Who's the father!? It can't be that rat bastard Renji right!? You left him didn't you! Did you go back to him!?" Oichi chuckles. "Calm down Ter. It's not Renji's. Now can you please either get mama or at least relay the message and call me back after she's cussed you out." She heard him sign. "You really put me in a bad spot you know…" Oichi hangs up. "Who was that?" Grimmjow says rubbing his ears. "My cousin Terry. He is a year younger than me. He works with my mom from time to time and as you can tell he is very loud and excitable. When you meet him, you won't like him but try not to be rude to him okay?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Your telling me this like he's gonna burst through the door." He then looked at the door. "He's, not is he?" Oichi giggled. "No silly."

Just then her phone rings. "Ah, now for the kicker." Oichi answers and puts it on speaker phone. A loud screeching sound was heard like nails being dragged on a keyboard. Grimmjow covered his ears as they turned red. Oichi looked like it didn't even faze her. When the screeching was over it was replaced by crying. Oichi smiled. "Are you done mama?" "My baby is having a baby!" A voice cried out. "I'm going to finally be a grandma!" The crying got louder and Oichi laughed. "Well you should be getting the ultrasound picture unless you want me to send it though to your phone now." "Yes please! I need to see my new grandchild!" "Okay give me a second." She put the phone on mute. "Not gonna tell her they are twins?" Grimmjow asks. "Why ruin the surprise?" Oichi says smirking. Grimmjow chuckled. "Your so sexy when you become my vixen."

Oichi sent a picture of the ultrasound from her phone and to her mothers' phone. She unmuted the phone. "Okay mama, I sent it." "Okay, let me look…" She says sniffing. In the background Oichi and Grimmjow could hear other voices. "Danni we really need to get back to the meeting. This is really important." "Screw the meeting right now! This is more important than that stupid meeting!" Danni yelled out. "I just found out that my daughter is having a…" There was brief silence. "Oh my God!" Danni's voice came back closer to the phone. "You're having twins!" She yelled. Oichi giggled. "Yeah." Danni busted into tears all over again. "I'm getting two grandbabies! I'm so happy I could cry!" "U-Um…Ms. Tanaka you are crying…" Said a voice in the back ground. "That's it! Screw it! I am not missing any details of your first children! I'm coming home as soon as I can!" "Wait a second Ms. Tanaka!? You can't just up and leave!? We are still on a very important mission here! We have…" "I will see you in three months sweetheart okay? You hang in there and I'll bring everything you need more then your father could ever bring! I love you!" Danni quickly hangs up the phone.

Oichi shrugs and puts her phone down. "Should I be concerned that she didn't even ask who the father was?" Grimmjow asked. "Na, she must think I'll be a single mother. I'll tell her when she gets here." Grimmjow rubbed her legs. "How are you feeling?" Oichi smiles. "I feel great actually! Thinking about food got me excited and…" Her smile quickly dropped, and her face turned a hint of green. "Bathroom…" She says. Grimmjow watches as she quickly got up and raced upstairs. He sighed. "So much for feeling great." He got up and followed her.

* * *

At the café, Jess was had changed into her night wing cosplay. Izzy wasn't there today due to school, so it was just her, Nova, and Yushiro for today. While Jess was cleaning off a table a few guys walked by and saw her bend over to wipe the table off. One of the guys chuckled and walked to her and brushed his hand up against her butt. Jess quickly stood up and turned around with a frown on her face. "I would like for you to watch were you put your hands." She says with a slight glare. The guy chuckled. "You were bent over like you wanted someone to touch you, so I just gave you want you wanted." "Jess placed a hand on her hip. "I was doing my job. I have no desire to be touched by a man like you." The guy frowned. "You really expected me to believe that while wearing an outfit like that? You think your 'friendly' service is the reason why this place gets so much customers? Come on sweet cheeks." He reached out and tried to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. "Do not touch me. I will not warn you again."

The guy rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm tightly. "Don't play all coy with me. When you dress up in the way you do then and swing those hips of yours, you are just begging for a night with some guy aren't you. A cheap slut wanting some little cash in your pocket?" Jess grit her teeth and was about to smack the crap out the guy. That was until she looked behind him and smiled. The guy smiled back. "There that is better. See, all that fuss for what? I'll show you a good time." Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He looked back to see Ulquiorra looking at him with his cold empty eyes. The man gulps. "Release her now." The man let go of Jess. "H-Hey look man, if this is your woman then sorry about that. If she wasn't bending over like she wanted it then I would have never…" The man was then lifted by Ulquiorra. Jess gasps. "Ulquiorra wait!" Ulquiorra threw the man into a merchandise stand, knocking over everything including the stand, causing everything to fall on top of the guy. His friend panic and rushed to him.

Jess grabbed Ulquiorra's arm. "Ulquiorra stop. Thank you for coming to my defense but you can't get to rough with the customers like." Ulquiorra looked down at her, making her blush. He then reached up and rubbed her face. "Then I'll take responsibility for it." Jess smiles and grabs his hand on her face. "Do you want something to eat?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Your normal right? I'll make it for you if you want. Yuzu usually makes all the food but I'm good around the kitchen. I can make a mean pot roast HeeHee." Ulquiorra nodded. "Your free to do what you like." Jess took his hand and led him to his usual table. "I'll be right back with your drink and your meal." She giggles as she slightly skipped away to the back. Ulquiorra takes out his phone and scrolls through his messages. He had missed the meeting with Aizen something he didn't really care to much about strangely. He leans on his elbow. Everything was going perfectly, and he didn't want to ruin this chance. He looked toward the back. The closer he and Jess became the closer he gets to Oichi. He looked down at the phone and scrolled through his pictures of Oichi he had gotten from his contacts. He scrolls to the next one and stop to see a picture of him and Jess. This was taken at the fair that night. She had asked to take a picture with him. He had his normal look, but she was smiling sweetly with a blush on her cheeks. Ulquiorra looks at the picture longer then he wanted. He zoomed in on his phone and cropped the picture to where it was just Jess's face. His main goal was to get close to Oichi by using Jess but lately she had been slowly inching her way into his mind.

* * *

When 3pm came around, over at Momo's, she was on the phone with Rangiku. They were talking about Oichi and her new addition. The news was already spreading like wild fire through the group of friends. Ichika was in Momo's arms babbling away. "Yeah, yesterday Jess stopped by and gave us a picture of an ultrasound! She's having twins! I can't believe it!" Momo says. Rangiku huffed out. "I still can't believe it! I tried calling her yesterday and I got no response like her phone was turned off or something." "Oh, that's because of Grimmjow. He had her phone and he didn't want anyone disturbing her I guess." "Ugh, men…we as her friends need to know what is going on or we will go over there and kick the door down and get answers." Momo chuckled. "It's not all that serious Rangiku. They must have wanted some time alone together after learning this. We can't really blame them you know. It must be a wonderful time for them." Rangiku sighs. "I guess. Well I'll go over there some time tomorrow maybe and cause a fuss."

The door bell rings. "Oh, I have to go that must be Rukia and Renji." "Alright, I'll call you later." Rangiku says. Momo hangs up and walks to the door. Ichika giggled in her arms. "You are quite an excited baby. You must know that your parents are right behind that door. Momo opened and in front of her stood a relaxed and stress free Rukia and Renji. Ichika saw her mother and reached out got her. Rukia smiled. "Aw did my baby girl miss me?" She took Ichika from Momo and snuggled her. "Mama missed you to." Renji walked in. "You got her bags?" Momo nodded and went to the living room. Renji looked down at Ichika. "She looks like she's well rested and had fun. It was good to leave her here I guess." Rukia nodded. She then noticed on a small stand, an ultrasound. She walked over and looked down. "Whoa! Looks like someone is having twins." Renji went to her and looked over her head and whistled. "Someone is in for a rough time."

"Here is the bag." Momo says walking back. Renji grabbed the ultrasound and held it up. "So, who is joining in on the kid club?" Momo smile dropped a bit. "Oh it's no one really. Just a coworker at work." She quickly grabbed the ultrasound. "I'm suppose to be keeping it a secret you know." Renji shook his head. "Well leaving it out for everyone to see isn't helping you know. You should be more careful." Rukia stayed silent as she eyed the ultrasound. Renji took the bag. "Thanks for watching Ichika Momo." "Oh, no problem. She was an angel." Renji hooked an arm around Rukia. "Well lets head on home." Rukia looked down at Ichika who was looking back at her with her widen eyes. "Before that I would like to go somewhere right quick." Renji raised his eyebrow. "I couldn't do it or say it back then, but I think it going to be different this time around." Rukia says smiling.

* * *

Ulquiorra was eating the food Jess cooked for him. She was watching him with a flustered face. "Is it okay?" Ulquiorra looked at her. "It's very good. Thank you." He says. Jess smiles. "I'm happy you like it! I can cook more for you if you want. In fact, why don't you come over to the house? I'm cooking Oichi a lot of seafood and stuff." "Is there some celebration going on?" Jess shook her head. "Kinda. Oichi is pregnant with twins!" Ulquiorra froze for a spilt second and then went back to eating. "I see…" "Since I have to go shopping after this, I was hoping you would come with me and then we can have a nice dinner together with Grimmjow and Oichi." Ulquiorra looked at her. "Alright then. I shall take you up on that offer." Jess giggles. "Great! I'll go get my things and we can go!" She got up and headed to the back. When she was out of sight. Ulquiorra grabbed his cup to drink. When he did the glasses started to crack, leaking a bit of his tea out. 'Pregnant…by that damn dog…' Deep inside Ulquiorra felt something strange. He rubbed his chest. Usually when he thought about Oichi his chest would tingle and he would get this weird excited feeling that he couldn't explain. Now…that feeling was turning into pain. 'What is this?' He asked himself. He gripped his shirt and bit his lip. 'Why should I care if she is pregnant by Grimmjow? She's nothing like trash just like the women before her. So…So why do these feelings keep appearing if I don't care about her?' Ulquiorra rubbed his head and then got up. He quickly left the store.

Jess came back moments later with a smile. It dropped when she saw Ulquiorra was gone. "Where did he go…?" She pulled out her phone and called him. It kept ringing and going back to voice mail. She frowned and sent him a text. 'Where did you go? Why aren't you answering my calls?' She got a simple text message that said, 'Work'. Jess sighed she couldn't help but feel a little upset about that but Ulquiorra did explain to her that his work was important to him. 'I see…then stay safe. If you still want to drop by you can.' She got no reply back. Jess rubbed her chest a bit. 'Why am I so down…it's not like we are official or anything…' She put her head down and slightly dragged her feet to go buy dinner.

* * *

Harribel, Apacci, Mila, and Sung was over at Oichi's house. Grimmjow was sent out to buy some soy sauce. They were eating Chinese food. Harribel looked at the ultrasound pictures. "Well now, it seems that it was true. You and Grimmjow much be very happy." Oichi ate an egg roll. "Yeah a little nervous mixed in with it and excitement." Apacci takes a sip of her wine cooler. "Let's see how long it will take for him to dump you to." Oichi frowned. "Men are nothing but a wolf in sheep skin. They get you pregnant and run away to do the same thing to another woman." "Not all men are like that." Oichi says. "Grimmjow is a little rough around the edges but he is a great man and he is a wonderful father already to Grayson. I know when our twins are born, he is going to excel even more." Harribel looked at her. "Yes, I can see that to. I've known Grimmjow for quite sometime and though he may look like a ruthless killer he does have a heart somewhere in his chest." Oichi smiled at her. "Other than Jess you're the only one who is really giving Grimmjow a chance here. Nel thinks the same of Apacci…strongly believing that Grimmjow will tuck his tail and run." Oichi looked down a bit sadly. "It makes me very sad that my friends can't support our relationship." She felt a strong sadness feeling washing over her. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes and she shocked herself when she felt them running down her cheek.

"Oh!?" She touched her wet cheek. "I'm crying…I'm sorry…" She says sniffing. Harribel reached out with a napkin and dabbed her eyes. "It's nothing to apologize about Oichi. You are going to be experiencing some strong emotions and you won't be able to hide them like you normally do." Mila and Sung shook a looked at Apacci who was also shocked at Oichi's tears. She rubbed her head. "Dammit…look…I didn't mean what I said. Like you said Grimmjow is rough around the edges and I hate to admit but when he puts his mind to something, he damn well does it. It's rare to see him go back on his word. So you know don't worry about whatever anyone else has to say. Okay?"

Oichi smiled and nodded. "Thank you Apacci." They heard the door unlock and Grimmjow walked in with a bag. He stopped and frowned when he saw a teary eye Oichi. He glared at Apacci. "What the fuck did you do to her!" He yelled out. Apacci stood up. "How do you think it was me!?" "Because I know your stupid ass! You said something to hurt her feelings didn't you, you tramp!" Apacci stormed up to him. "You jackass! I have nothing but respect for Oichi! Anyone who can deal with your worthless ass is a legend in my book!" Oichi was shocked by Apacci words. She had always thought Apacci never liked her. Grimmjow grabbed her by the collar of her shirt making Oichi gasp and Harribel rise. Grimmjow gave Apacci a deadly look. The deadliest she's ever seen him. Her eyes widen and as a sweat drop ran down her forehead.

"Grimmjow…" Oichi says holding her stomach. Grimmjow eyes glanced over to Oichi as she tears up. Grimmjow snitches his teeth and shoves Apacci away from him. Apacci tumbles back and catches herself. Harribel narrows her eyes at him as he walked by her. Grimmjow ignored her and cups Oichi's face. Bending down he kisses her forehead. "Sorry babe." He holds up the bag. "I got your soy sauce." Oichi smiles. "Can I have some please?" "Sure thing." Harribel and the others watched Grimmjow carefully, a little taken back that he had quickly calm down. Apacci sat back down. "Jerk…" She mumbled. Oichi looked down at her plate to figure out what she was going to eat next. It was at that moment when Apacci felt a hard slap at the back of the head. She turned around to Grimmjow to hear him mumbled. "Bitch" Before he went back to Oichi. "Here." He says placing the bottle on the counter. "I'm going in the living room. Yell if you need me." He kisses her cheek and leaves the kitchen.

"An amazing site I must do say." Harribel says sitting back down. "To tame the wild cat such as Grimmjow I would have never believed it unless I saw it myself." Oichi poured soy sauce on her food. "A wild cat huh. It's a cute feature of his sometimes when he isn't lashing out at my friends." Harribel grabs a carton of noodles. "Friends. So, does that mean that we are friends." Oichi smiled. "I would hope so. We have been on so many lunches now and we shared details about each other that I would never tell anyone unless they were my friends." Harribel grabbed some noodles with her chop sticks. "I see. That makes me very happy. Tell me do the twins already have a God mother." Oichi nodded. "Yes, Jess and Nel." Harribel looked a bit disappointed. "Ah, I see." Oichi notices this and rubs her head. "Well…how about when we have our next child you can be the Godmother of that one?" Harribel looks at her and smiles softly making Apacci, Mila, and Sung flushed at her face. "S-She smiled…" Apacci says. "Yeah you idiot we can see that." Mila says. "She's so beautiful when she smiles." Sung says.

Oichi eats some meat. "Grimmjow and I want a lot of children so there would be no shortage of you becoming a God mother haha." Harribel chuckles. "I see. Then thank you. When your next child is born I will be happy to take on the roll as their God mother." Oichi nods. They soon heard a door bell. "I got it." Grimmjow says sighing. Reaching the door, he opened it to see a frowning Renji, Rukia, and Ichika. Rukia smiled but before she could say anything Grimmjow slammed the door in their face and walked off. "Who was it?" Oichi asked. "Nobody." He says before there was banging heard at the door." Oichi frowned and got up. "It's obviously someone since their banging on my door…" Grimmjow groans out and goes back to the door and opens it up.

This time before he could say something Rukia pushed passed in in a hurry. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" He yelled out. Rukia ignored him and headed into the kitchen and nearly right into Oichi. "Whoa…" Oichi stumbles back but Harribel caught her. "Thank you."

Oichi looked at Rukia. "Rukia…why are you storming into my house?" Rukia smiled and walked to her. She then forced Oichi to hold Ichika. "I'm here so you can spend time with your God daughter." Oichi frowned. "Rukia we went over this. I can't be the God mother of…" Suddenly they heard Ichika scream out. They looked down at her to see wiggling and bouncing in Oichi's arms with excited sparkling eyes. "See, she is already attached to you. You are meant to be her God mother." "Be that as it may I can't accept that…" Rukia crossed her arms. "You will be the God mother and that's it. No if, and, or butts about it! Yes, I screwed up in a royal way with our friendships and yes I should have told you about me and Renji from the jump. I know that it will take a lot of work and hard effort to regain your trust but dammit Oichi…I miss you! I miss us being friends! I hate that I hurt you and that I betrayed your trust and I swear to you that it will never happen again. I know that you said that you forgave us along time ago but I want you to hear my true feelings about this and even if you still don't want to be friends after all of this then I will understand that as well but, please for Ichika's sake please be in her life?"

Rukia reached out and took Ichika from Oichi. She quickly started to cry reaching out for Oichi. "See she loves you so much already. I can't bare to see her cry and upset like this." Oichi sighs out in defeat. Deep inside she felt a tingle spark when Ichika screamed out for her and got all excited. It was to cute and she did want to hold her and snuggle her half to death. Maybe it was because she was now pregnant the motherhood in her was pouring out of her. "…Fine…" Oichi says. "If it will make you stop pushing the subject fine…" Rukia smiles and hands her a crying Ichika who calms down in Oichi's hold. "This doesn't mean anything changes with us though. I do…admit that I do miss you as my friend as well. I wish things could go back to normal with us but it will take a while…for me to trust you ever again." Rukia nodded. "Yes, that is all I wish for. So do you mind watching her for the rest of the week?"

Grimmjow who was leaning on the door way next to Renji frowned. "Hold the hell up? Are we really having this conversation right now? We are not watching your rat ex boyfriend and his toy, bratty ass kid." Renji growled at him. "Watch it you piece of shit." "No, the piece of shit is you. Don't think I will ever forgive both of you for what you did to her." Oichi looked down at Ichika who was all to happy with being with her. "It will be fine…" She says. Grimmjow looked at her. "Besides it would be great practice for us when the twins come." Rukia and Renji's eyes widen. "Twins!?" They both said. Renji walked up to Oichi. "Wait your pregnant?" Oichi frowned and took a step back that instantly told Grimmjow she was uncomfortable. He quickly got in Renji's way. "Back the hell up from her or I'll slam my fist down your throat." Renji frowned. "I was just asking a question…" Harribel also walked up and placed an arm in front of Oichi protectively. "Even so, you are making her uncomfortable and I will not stand for that. Its best if you keep your distance or you will be dealing with me." Apacci, Mila, and Sung got up to make their presence known. Renji bit his lip and took a step back.

"Is it true though? Oichi? Your carrying? With Twins?" Rukia asked. Oichi nodded. "Yes…" Rukia smiled. "I see. That's why Momo said that. Congratulations. I'm very happy for you. I think caring for Ichika would be great practice for you."

They heard the door unlocking, open, and then close. They heard a sigh and ruffles from bags. Jess walked in the kitchen and was a bit stun to see so many people there. She frowned when she saw Renji. "Get out." She says. Renji frowns. "Say what?" Jess dropped her bags. "I said get out of this house! How dare you even show your face here!" Jess snapped out making everyone jump. Ichika started to tear up. Renji hands the bag over to Grimmjow. "The instruction for making her milk and everything else are in there…" He said not taking his eyes off an angry Jess. "You both have 3 seconds to get out this house or I will toss you out myself, through a window." Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and quickly led her to the door. "We will be back Saturday to pick her up!" Rukia yelled at.

Oichi frowned and she rocked an upset Ichika. "Jess? Are you okay?" Jess picked up her bags and went to the counter by passing Harribel and the others. "I'm fine." Jess says slamming the bags on the table. Oichi sighs. 'So she says as she slams the bags on the counter.' Harribel looked at Oichi. "I think we shall take our leave. It was nice to sit and have lunch Oichi. I enjoy your company and welcome you to a long life of our sisterhood. I hope we can bond more in the future." Oichi smiled. "Of course! Please be safe and you are welcomed over here at any time." Harribel and the girls took their leave. Jess was pulling out crab legs and shrimp out of the bag. Oichi sat back down at the counter with Ichika. "So tell me what happened." Oichi says. "Nothing happened. I'm about to go upstairs and change. I'm also going to be listening to some music while I cook if that's okay." "I don't lie to you Jess so don't lie to me. Now what's wrong." Oichi says in a stern voice. Jess sighs and turns around. She looked at Grimmjow. "Leave us." She says. "Like hell I will." Jess gave him a death glare but Grimmjow returned the look making her growl under her breath. Oichi looked at Grimmjow. "Please Grim? Just for a bit. I'd like to take a nap soon so can you go get the bed ready?" Ichika yawned. "And it looks like Ichika does as well." Grimmjow sighs. "Fine…" He walked upstairs. Oichi looked back at Jess who sits down in front of her.

"I feel so stupid…" Jess says. "About?" Jess sighs and leans on her elbow. "Well. I invite Ulquiorra to dinner with us. So, we all can you know, spend some time together, refresh up on each other and become closer as friends. He said yes, and I was really happy. I went to go get my bags and stuff, came back and he was gone. I called him like three times and he didn't answer but when I texted him, he said he had to leave because of work. I felt so sad…" She rubbed her chest. "I mean we aren't even official like that but for him to up and leave like that hurt." She tears up a bit but dries her eyes before they fell. "I get that his work is important but…" She sighs and shakes her head. "Just forget it. He makes you uncomfortable anyways so maybe it's for the best." Oichi smiles. "Its okay sis. I know how you feel. You feel a little stood up since he said he was going to come and had to leave. Let me ask you a question…do you want him to be here? With us?" Jess rubbed her finger in circles on the table. "Yeah…"

Oichi held out her hand. "Let me see your phone." Jess grabs her purse and grabs her phone. "What are you doing?" She asked when she handed Oichi the phone. "Are you going to call him?" Oichi nodded. "What time can you call? I know when Grimmjow was working there I could only call at certain times." Jess looked at the clock on the wall. "He should be just getting back…" Oichi smiled and went through Jess's phone and found Ulquiorra's number. It rung a few times before going to voicemail. She called three more times until he answered the phone.

"Jessica…I told you that I was busy…" Ulquiorra says. "H-Hi Ulquiorra, I'm sorry this isn't Jess it's Oichi." There was a pause. "Um…Hello?" "Oichi…why are you calling me?" Oichi looked over to Jess who had a hopeful look in her eye. "Well…I was wondering if you like to join us for dinner?" "Us? Such as Jessica and that…and Grimmjow?" "Yes, I know you must have a lot of work to do but…" "I will be over at 6." "Really?" "Yes, was there anything else?" "No, thank you Ulquiorra." Oichi heard a slight sigh before the phone hangs up. She hands Jess the phone. "Well there you go." Jess's eyes lit up. "So he's coming?" Oichi nods and gets up. "I'm going to go take a nap. The walls are soundproof as you know so feel free to listen to your music as loud as you want." Jess giggles and skips around the island to hug Oichi. "Thank you sis! I'll be sure to make all of your seafood favorites tonight!" Oichi smiled. "I look forward to it."

Jess heard Ichika giggling. She looked down and smiled. "Aw, she's so cute. To bad she looks like Renji." Ichika snuggled up into Oichi's arms. "Seems like she has in fact, taken a liking to me. She nearly burst a lung when Rukia took her away from me." Oichi shook her head. "So, I guess I'm the God mother now…" Jess placed a hand on her hip. "Well I hope you told them that it doesn't mean things have changed between you and them." Oichi nodded. "I did but, I also miss talking to Rukia. When you left, she was the one who picked me up and got me out of that depressed state." Jess sighs. "True…look I'm not saying that everything has to be all sunshine and daisies. Rukia betrayed your trust and if she wants to start rebuilding that bridge, she needs to at least try to regain your trust and not just say the words. Remember that. Now go get some rest." Oichi nodded and went upstairs. Jess shook her head. "Sometimes her heart is just to forgiving…"

* * *

Around 6pm, Oichi was waking up from her nap. She heard chuckling and giggling beside her. She opened her eyes to see Grimmjow holding Ichika. He was dangling toy keys over her. Ichika's eyes were widen in excitement as she tried reaching the keys. She giggled more as Grimmjow tapped her nose with the keys. He chuckled at her excitement. "You are quite an active kid." Oichi sits up a bit. "That's so cute." Grimmjow looks at her and his face turn slight pink. Oichi giggled and sits up fully. "No need to get all embarrassed." Scooting next to him she poked Ichika in her tummy. Ichika grabbed her finger and smiled. "It's hard to believe that this cute dumpling is the child of that rat bastard and his chick." Grimmjow says frowning. "Dumpling?" "Yeah. That's the name I gave her. Pretty cool right?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no… don't even think about giving our kids names like that." Grimmjow chuckled. "How are you…" Oichi's face turned green and she got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed it shut. "Well…I guess that answers my question." He got up and walked out the room. The smell of seafood hits his nose.

Walking downstairs he could hear Jess giggling. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room to see Jess and Ulquiorra sitting close together sharing a glass of wine. Jess had changed into a pair of black shorts and a handmade Harley Quin T-shirt that had her name sow in it by Oichi.

"You have got to be shitting me…" He says. Jess jumps slightly and turns to see Grimmjow and Ichika. "Grimmjow! I told you about sneaking up on me." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need you to watch dumpling." "Who is dumpling?" Ichika squealed out making Grimmjow chuckle. "You nicknamed her Dumpling?" "Well she obviously like it. Anyways I need you to watch her, so I can go help Oichi." Jess frowned. "She's throwing up again?" She rubbed her chin. "I think Uryu said she might get a bit worse because of the twins. Maybe Seafood isn't the right thing for her to eat right now." Grimmjow handed her Ichika and headed back upstairs. Ichika looked up at Jess who smiled at her. She puffed her cheeks out at Jess. "Aw, you don't like me? Must be from your father's gene's." She looked back at Ulquiorra. "Do you want children some day Ulquiorra?" "I haven't really gave it a thought." Jess hums out. "I want some one day, but I want to find the one for me you know." She says with a flustered face.

Ulquiorra sips on his wine. "I don't remember my family, nor do I have any memories of before the time I worked with Aizen. So, building a family isn't really a need for me I suppose." Jess flushed face went away and turned into a sad one. "Oh…well…I um…" She twirled a string of her hair with her finger. "I hope that if we become official, I will be able to change your mind." Ulquiorra looked at her. "I see…then I welcome the effort." Jess smiles.

A few moments later, Oichi and Grimmjow came down the stairs. Oichi was wearing one of his long button up shirts. He had rolled the sleeves up for her and she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath. "Ugh…I don't know if I can take any more episodes of that…" Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "It comes with the territory of carrying out twins." He rubs her stomach. Oichi sighs and places her hands on his. "HeeHee. I guess your right."

They walked in the kitchen to see Ulquiorra sitting down with Ichika surprisingly in his lap. Jess was getting the food ready. When Ichika saw Oichi and Grimmjow she started to squeal out in joy. Grimmjow chuckled. "Missed us that much Dumpling?" Ichika wiggled in Ulquiorra's grip. Oichi smiles and walks up to Ulquiorra. "May I see her?" She says avoiding his gaze a bit. Ulquiorra held her up and handed her to Oichi. "Thank you…" Oichi says moving away a bit quickly. Grimmjow shakes his head and follows her to the other side of the island. He sat in front of Ulquiorra. "Oh man…we don't have a place for her to sit." Ichika wiggles her arms and using Oichi she sat up on her lap. Oichi's eyes sparkled. "Aw! She sat up! That was to cute!" Ichika wiggled a bit before she landed back on her stomach a bit. "Nice try Ichika." Oichi says rubbing her head.

"Dinner is ready!" Jess says as she started sitting plates on the table. She had made Crab legs with her homemade butter, shrimp, oysters, Lobster tails and her homemade lemonade. Oichi's eyes lit up. "All for me!?" Jess chuckles and sits beside Ulquiorra. "All for you sis and my soon to be Godchildren." Oichi smiles and looks at the food. She didn't know where to start first. Grimmjow took Ichika off her lap. "Dig in when your ready babe." Oichi was about to hit the lobster tails first until she heard Ichika whimpering. She was looking at the food. "Oh no, I forgot to make her something as well. She can't eat this." Grimmjow gets up. "It's fine. I made her a bottle beforehand." "You did!?" Jess and Oichi says together. Grimmjow frowned. "Really? Together?" Oichi rubbed her head. "Sorry…Its just a bit…" "Unlike you." Jess says finishing her words. "I do have a one-year old son. I can take care of a six month of baby." "A child you never really cared for…" Ulquiorra said fixing his plate. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. "Well if his mother would just listen to me I would have been able to take care of him. He opens the fridge and takes a bottle out. He shakes it a bit and sits back down at the table.

"Nel never followed my scheduled and you know how shit was with Aizen. She tried to push him on me when she knew I was working." Oichi shakes her head as she started to eat. "Nel doesn't like following anyone's orders. So I could believe that." Grimmjow hands Ichika the bottle and she started to eat. "I sent money to her and did as much as I could from my stand point but she claims up and down that I'm an unfit father like I'm the one dating men at bars to find a sugar daddy." Oichi kinda choked on her lobster tail. "A Sugar Daddy!? Nel!?" Jess chuckled. "I can kind of see that. I don't know her as well though." "Pointless…at one point Nel used to work for Aizen, she didn't take much smack from those who tried her. It's a shame to see one so high fall so low." Ulquiorra says looking at Grimmjow.

"Well when you do the kind of shit we do, sometimes its best to fall and rebuild. I doubt your virgin ass would get that though." Jess eyes widen a bit. "Ulquiorra still has his V card?" Grimmjow smirked. "Oh please, you really think this emo fucker could bed any girl. Especially when he can't stop starting at another man's woman." "Well when a woman is so easy to fall for your bitter sweet words one can't help but to wonder how low she would go." Oichi frowned at that but kept eating. Grimmjow growled at him. "Meaning what you bastard." "I think that's enough. Why don't we just enjoy our food?" Jess says opening her crab legs. They ate in silence until Oichi sighed. "Why did you all decided to work for Aizen?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at her. "I mean from what Nel tells me and from Grimmjow tells me it doesn't sound like a place to work." "Money, power, fame, and all of that." Grimmjow says. "You don't work for a man like that unless you have some motive for yourself. Me? I just wanted the money. If you have enough money you can do whatever you wanted, whenever you want, be whoever you want to be."

Oichi frowned. "What's the point in having all that money if you don't have someone to share it with?" Grimmjow's eyes widen a bit. "I mean, sure having money can solve a lot of issues. It does bring happiness but once all that money is gone, then what? Everyone who was around you would only want thing. Your money. They wouldn't want to love you or be with you or stand by your side or anything like that." She smiled. "I guess like me. I could care less if you had any money or fame or power. I feel in love with the man Grimmjow." Grimmjow face turned red and his heart skip a beat. Just like the day he first saw her. Jess giggles. "Aw, that was so cute! Practicing for your vows?" Oichi blushed. "R-Really Jess!?" Jess laughs. "I couldn't help it. That was to adorable." Oichi pouted and stuffed her face. Grimmjow's face was still red as he looked down at Ichika. She had her eyes closed as she ate. He looked at Oichi's stomach. Soon he'd be doing the same thing with his twins.

As dinner went on the four started to talk more. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra snapped slightly at each other every now and then. It wasn't until Jess and Oichi started talking about their childhood when both the men started listening to every word they said. They learned a few things about Jess such as about her family name and the places she's travels. Ulquiorra look like he had taken an interest in her stories. They learned how they meet through their mothers and the type of lifestyles they lived before they were separated.

* * *

Dinner soon came to an end and Jess and Ulquiorra were going to do dishes. Oichi told him that he could stay over for the night before she, Grimmjow, and Ichika went upstairs for bed. It was silent in the kitchen. Jess glanced over to Ulquiorra who was focusing on cleaning a dish. "So, um…is what Grimmjow said true? About you being a virgin?" Ulquiorra nodded. "So, you've never…had sex with a woman before?" "I believe that is what a virgin is." He says flatly. "Are you waiting on the right one?" "Not really. No woman has really been able to catch my eye…until now I guess." He says. Jess flushed. "O-Oh…well…I don't have much experience in that area as well so I guess we are in the same boat. Haha." Ulquiorra said nothing. Jess sighs mentally and washed a cup. "Hey, do you believe in true love?" "No, not really. It's only in fairy tales." Jess looked at the cup in her hand. "True but I believe in it. I think once you find the person you truly care about it would be hard not to think about them every day. Wanting to hold them or kiss them every day. To wake up to their faces every morning. Having that feeling in your chest that makes you feel weird and it's hard to explain." Ulquiorra stopped. "…It's like something is trying to burst out…" Jess smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have that feeling now to be honest. I have it whenever I'm beside you." She looked at Ulquiorra. Her eyes shined just a bit, enough for Ulquiorra to pause and look deeply into them. "Ulquiorra…" They stood that way for a bit until Jess placed a hand on his. She moved closer to him. His eyes widen a bit as she stood on her tip toes, lean up to him and place a soft kiss on his lips. They stood there like that, until she pulled back. Her face was red as her hair.

Even though Ulquiorra didn't kiss her back he could taste a hit of something sweet. He licked his lips just a bit to taste smores. They had just eaten seafood so how could that taste be overpowering that. Jess had saw when he licked his lips and her heart started beating like crazy. His lips were cold, but they were so soft, and she wanted to go in for another, but would he let her. No, she couldn't push her luck. She rubbed her redden cheeks. "I'm sorry…I didn't…" "It's okay." Ulquiorra says as he goes back to wash dishes. "…I quite liked it…" He says making Jess face turned even redder.

When the dishes were done, Jess led Ulquiorra to a spare room on the second floor. It was a light green color with a twin-size bed in it. There was a dresser with a lamp on it and a tv mounted on the wall. Ulquiorra looked around. "Where is your room?" "Down the hall. So, if you need anything just call." "Hmm…I'll share your bed." Jess gasped mentally. 'Share my bed!?' She shouts in her mind. "W-What!?" She says out loud. "It wouldn't be a problem after all, I guess. I'm sure your bed is big enough for the both of us. Nothing will happen, and I'll keep my hands to myself promise." Jess twirled her finger in her hair. 'I'd rather you rub your hands all over me…' She says to herself. She then shook her head. "Okay…I guess that's okay if you promise." Ulquiorra nodded. With a red face she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

* * *

A few weeks later near the last week of August, at the center, Hisagi was doing a bit of paperwork but thanks to Oichi he didn't have much. He was strongly considering placing her as the head of this division. Things had become much easier on everyone. Thanks to Oichi's efforts, the clothing department has grown, and many people has asked for outfits to be made. The outfits that are made are placed in their magazine and it has become quite popular. They were making more money on the side and it was enough to get a bigger supply room for the department. Hisagi sat back and looked at the sheet he was looking at. It was for a promotion sheet for Oichi. He had to get three other division leaders to sigh off on it before he could turn it in but he wasn't sure who would sign it. He really thought if Oichi had full control over the division then it would lead them into something new. He had turned down the job many times since he felt like the job would be way to big for him. He was happy where he was and if Oichi could take the spot he would happily support her any way he could.

Hisagi rubbed his head. "I could ask Byakuya, he had requested her the most to make clothes for his niece. I think Mr. Kyoraku would sigh since he knows her father maybe. I'm just not sure about this. Ugh…" He heard a knock at the door. "It's open." He says. The door opened, and Florina walked in. She was wearing a pair of white pants, a white tank with a pink sweater over it, pink close shoe heels and she was holding a bento box in her hand. Her hair was down in a low ponytail. "Hi Hisagi. Um…I made you lunch today." Hisagi smiled and got up and motion her in. Florina closed the door and walked up to the desk. She leans in and Hisagi leans in as well and share a short but sweet kiss. They pulled back. "The shop is empty today?" Florina shook her head. "No, I have someone covering for me. I wanted to bring you lunch. I don't want you to pass out or anything because you haven't eaten." Hisagi chuckled and took the bento box from her. He walked around the table and wrapped his hands around her. "So when do you plan of telling Oichi about us? She still thinks we are just talking." Florina blushes from being close to him. "I don't know yet…I'm a little nervous." Hisagi kisses her forehead. "You shouldn't. You don't think she would be happy for us?" "I…I don't know."

Hisagi chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Your so cute." He then kisses her lips. He pulls back an inch before he kisses her again and again. Florina moans into the kiss as he pulls her close. One of his hands runs down her back and down to her butt. She gasps and pushes away from the kiss. "H-Hisagi w-wait." Hisagi kisses her neck and rubs his body up against her. "Ooo…" Florina shivers a bit. He starts to take small steps back to the couch that was in his office now. When Florina's legs hit the edge of it, she fell back with Hisagi on top of her. There lips reunited once again into a hot and fiery kiss. Hisagi's hand runs up her sweater and rubs her breast, all the while he gets in between her legs and rocks his hips into her. He could hear her moan more through the kiss. He then felt her hand on his chest, signaling to stop. He pulled away to see her redden face. "Hisagi….I…w-we…" Hisagi smiles sweetly at her, making her heart do flips. "I know. I'm sorry. You want to wait." Florina looked away. "I…I just feel like should be at a special moment..." Hisagi rubbed her cheek. "I get that. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do but it is fun to tease you every now and then." Florina pouted a bit making him laugh. They shared another kiss, failing to hear the knock at the door. It opened and Oichi walked. She was wearing a light orange dress with a brown jacket. She had a few folders in her hand and she looked drained. "Hisagi, sorry for walking in but…" She stopped when she saw Hisagi on top of Florina kissing. She smiled and cleared her throat. Hisagi and Florina both jumped up. Florina's face was red. "O-Oichi!? What are you doing here!?" Oichi taps the folders. "Last time I checked I worked here Flo. I would ask what you are doing here but the answer is obvious. I guess you two have been official for a while huh. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both." Florina got up, fixing her clothes. "You are?" "Of course, I am. Hisagi is a nice guy and I have high hopes that he will treat you right. You both deserve happiness." Florina smiles and rushes to Oichi and hugs her. "Thank you!" Oichi giggled. "Did you think I was going to say something different?" She rubs her head. "So silly. I look forward too many nieces and nephews in the future." Florina stepped back. "Huh!?" Oichi rubs her stomach. "Aw come on, don't leave my cute twins hanging. She will need some family siblings soon. Now that you have a man, I don't have to worry about you that much anymore. Now all that is left is Izzy…I heard she has quite the admirer." Florina's face lit up. "Oh yes! The Yushiro boy! He is so adorable! He is the same age as Izzy as well!" Oichi smiles. "I think he would be the perfect match for her. Maybe he could break her out of her workaholic ways." Hisagi walked back to his desk and waited for them to finish their conversation.

It wasn't until Florina looked at her watch. "Oh! I need to get back to the shop. I left Orihime there and I don't want her doing to much so close to her due month." She rushed to Hisagi and give him a kiss and then rush to Oichi and hugged and poked her belly. "I can't wait till you two get here." She says giggling and left. Oichi closed the door. "You should learn to lock the door Hisagi."

Hisagi sighs. "True…so are you really okay with this? Me and Flo?" Oichi took a seat and placed the folders on the desk. "Yes, of course I am. Izzy thinks your dating her because your trying to use her as a scapegoat for me, but I know that look in your eye Hisagi. I see the love you have for her and I know that your love knows no bounds. I hope your okay with her no sex rule though. Our mother really beat it in our heads to wait until it feels right or until marriage. Between the three of us it really impacted Flo." Hisagi smiles. "I don't mind it one bit. I can wait as long as she wants me to wait. Her ideals are important to me and if she feels like she wants to wait till marriage then I guess I should start looking for a ring." They both laughed.

"Oh, by the way, Oichi, the leaders of the divisions around here, who do you think you have connected to the most." Oichi tapped her cheek. "Ugh…Byakuya for one. I'm called in almost every day to make something new for Ichika. Um…oh! Mr. Ukitake. It was thanks to him that I got this job in the first place and he has helped me understand how things works around here. I owe him a lot. And I guess Toshiro. I've known him the longest really. When something happens my cases always goes to him haha." Hisagi wrote something down. "I see thank you for that. Were these folders for me?" Oichi nodded. "Yup, all the paper work is done." "All of it?" Oichi nodded. "Yup! So, I guess you got a nice free hour to yourself or a nice hour break to spend with Flo." Oichi says getting up. Hisagi chuckled. "Thanks for your hard work and please take it easy on yourself for the twin's sake." "I will." She waved and headed back to her office. Hisagi looked down at his notes. "I guess now that I have an hour, I can go meet with all the leaders." He grabbed his jacket and his notes and headed out.

* * *

At the superhero café, Izzy was directing traffic. A new batman item had came out and everyone wanted it. They were limited so it was crowded today. Jess was off, so it was up to her to get things under control. Today she was wearing a female Joker cosplay outfit.

"Hey!" She reached out and grabbed a teen boy who was cutting line. "Hey what's the deal!" He said. "No cutting in line!" Izzy says pointing to the sign that said, 'no cutting'. "Now you have to go back to the line." The boy frowned. "Like heck I will! I wont even get to see the new item and I need it for my collection." "Well you should have thought about that before you tried to cut. Now to the back or line or you will be removed from the store." "Oh yeah and who is going to remove me?"

Just then the teen was picked up from behind by Yushiro. "Hey, you are being quite rude you know. If you didn't try cutting, then you would have gotten your item. I'm going to have to remove you from the store for a week." The boy's eyes widen. "A week! Are you serious!? For cutting in line!" "It's not all about cutting the line. The people ahead of you have been waiting longer then you have. You think its fair if you try to take the easy way out? You should have been smarter and been here earlier like them and maybe you would have gotten the collector item. You also had rude behavior to the assistant manager of this shop and I don't take to kind of that." He put the boy down. "Now please leave or will have to call security." The boy grumbled and left the store.

Yushiro turned to Izzy and smiled. "All taken care of boss." Izzy smiled. "Thank you Shiro." Yushiro blushed from his nickname. "Of course, is there anything you need me to do?" Izzy hums out. "Junta and Riruka has the counter cover, Yuzu and Karin has the restaurant covered and Noba is keeping the merchandise area handled so you can stay with me and keep crowd control." Yushiro nodded. "Of course!" He stood beside Izzy like a loyal puppy. Izzy couldn't help but to giggle. This shocked Yushiro a bit. "D-Did I do something wrong?" "No, I just find you cute that's all." Yushiro's eyes widen a bit as his face went red. "C-C-Cute!? Me!? Really?" Izzy laughs a bit. "Yeah, you're like an adorable little puppy." She reached up and rubbed his head. "I love puppies and you remind me of one. I hope you don't take it as an insult." "Of course not! I take it as a wonderful compliment from you! Dogs are loyal, and they protect their master so…so I'll do my best to protect you from anything that may harm you." Izzy smiles. "That's a bit too much but that you for that. I feel safe with you saying that. Who knows what could happen these days." She then spots another cutter. "Like that…" "I got him!" Yushiro says grabbing the teen. Izzy chuckled and then turned her face. It was bright red. 'Stupid…why did I go and compare him to a dog! That's so rude! Ughhh! Why did I have to fall for such a carefree guy!' She yells in her mind. She takes a deep breath and calms herself. "Izzy what should I do with him?" "Out the store. Anyone who cuts gets out." Yushiro nods and led the guy out. Izzy sighs out as she calms her beating heart.

* * *

Hisagi was in Byakuya's office. Ichika was with him today and she was in a bouncer. Her eyes where in their usual excitement as she played with the toys. She giggled and babbled to herself. "I see she is excited as ever." Hisagi says. "Yes, I plan on getting her a new bouncer, one that will help in her devolvement." He looked at the paper Hisagi had gave him. "You wish to make Oichi Yamamoto the head of the division?" Hisagi nodded. "Yes, she's done her fair share of work and even though she hasn't been here for long she has taken the division to newer heights. We are bringing out more business then we have ever had." "She has the skills for it. I personally have seen it myself and she doesn't allow her emotions to cloud her judgement of her work." Hisagi frowned. "Are you speaking of when you had her fix Rukia's wedding dress?" Byakuya put the paper on his desk and started to write on it. "Yes, cruel as it may seem, I wish to see what she would do when placed in a position like that. If she can't overlook personal reasons in her work, then she isn't fit to run a business on her own. With that said I approve of this promotion. She has done valued work. She comes here and does excellent work as well." Hisagi nods. "Thank you sir." He is handed back the paper. "Have a good day sir." He says and takes his leave.

Somewhere in a small fast food place, Rangiku was drinking a shake. She was supposed to be at work, but she slipped out after pushing her work on someone else. She was wearing a long sleeve half zip round neck blouse, blue jeans, and flats. She sighs and looks at her phone. "Are you waiting on someone?" She turns and frowns. In front her, and taking a seat in front of her, was Gin. He was dressed in a baggy blue sweater and black pants and shoes. "I hope your waiting on me." He says with his normal smile showing. Rangiku puts her shake down. "Gin…you're the one who called me out here so what do you want?" Gin leans back. "Do I hear a harsh tone in your voice Rangiku? That's always been so cute to me." "Gin…what do you want?"

Gin rubbed his cheek. "Hmm…that is a good question. Things are finally stepping up but I'm no longer sure how things will end. Maybe all I want is a plan B to fall back onto." "A plan B? Gin what is going on?" Gin leans on his elbow and hums out. "To vent maybe, or maybe to ask for a way out. We lost Grimmjow and now it seems like we are losing two more. Plans didn't go well, and it seems like the ship has finally started to fall but in the most simple and inexpiable ways. I no longer have to interfere in what I was going to do." Rangiku looked down. "Gin, I don't understand. What are you even trying to do? To make yourself go this far?" Gin smile returned. "I know but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Now that things are going the way it is, I think it's almost time for me to stop pretending." Rangiku's heart skip a beat just a bit. "Gin…"

Gin chuckled and gave her a small sad smile. "I just want you to know that everything I did was for you." Rangiku eyes widen and she sat up. "What?" "When you were harmed in front of me by him, I dedicated my life to get revenge. I never want someone to lay a hand on what I cherish the most." "Oh Gin. That was so long ago." "Yes, but the image still burns itself into my mind every day." Rangiku looked down and then looked back at him. "Let's say I believe you about leaving. What will you do after?" "I'll figure something out. This is a vast city that we know very well. I'm sure something is bound to pop up at me." "Your wanted for betraying the center and giving away any secrets that brought harm to everyone there." "Then I will pay my debts and hope for the best." Rangiku slammed her hand on the table. "Dammit Gin! Do not play games with me!" She says a bit teary eyed. "You left us, me, years ago and suddenly you want to come back!? It doesn't make any scene to me! Nothing you do does! Why don't you tell me what you really want and stop beating around the bush!?"

Gin reached his hand out and grabbed hers. "Alright then. Tell me, how many times have we meet in this spot Rangiku and how many times have you tried to convince me to leave Aizen's side." His grip tightens on hers. Rangiku looks down. "Too many to count…" She responses. Gin smiles sadly at her. "I would like for you to try again. Maybe this time you will succeed." Rangiku was shocked in hearing this. Everything he was saying was just shocking to her. She placed a hand on top of us. She bit her lip. Behind Toshiro's back she had, at one point, came here countless of times to convince Gin to come back. None of her words reached him or so she thought. "Gin…come back. Not to the company but to me…" Gin lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Yes. For you I will." For the first time in a very long time, Gin opens his eyes to her giving her a sweet, loving smile. Rangiku heart started to beat fast and she pulled her hand away. "If you are truly telling me the truth then I'm going to make you walk through hell for all the things you have put me though." She says stopping a few tears from falling. Gin chuckled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Hisagi was now sitting is Toshiro's office now. He was looking at the insane amount of paper work on and around his desk. "I guess Rangiku is out sick?" "She'd better be." Toshiro says growling under his breath. He looked down at the paper he was handed. "You want Oichi to oversee the division? Are you sure about that? You are more qualified to lead it you know this right?" Hisagi shook his head. "I'm not. In the months she's been with us she has already changed over division so much. I'm sure she can do much more with no restraints on her." Toshiro leans on his elbow. "She's pregnant as well. Do you think she will be fit to lead in an emotional state like that?" Hisagi looks down. "I am not sure. It is Oichi's first time with this so I'm not sure how she will react. However, I will leave that up to the board. I'm sure Oichi wouldn't mind either way if she is promoted. Toshiro sighs and writes something down on the paper. "Oichi is a kind-hearted person. For a job like this she's is going to have to put her foot down. She will have to learn that being nice isn't always a good thing." Hisagi nodded as he is handed back the paper. "I'm sure she has a fair understanding of that but, thank you sir."

At Oichi's house, Jess was looking at the dress Oichi had made for her date this weekend with Ulquiorra. A dark brown dress with lace and flower patterns on it. Black heels to match. The dress had thin straps so Oichi had made a cute matching jacket in case it got cold. Jess giggled at it and took a picture of the whole set, so she could match it with some jewelry she had. Oichi told her not to touch it yet until she made some final adjustments. When she was done she walked down to the living room to see Grimmjow watching tv and on Oichi's laptop. "Watcha doin?" She asked heading to the kitchen. "None of your damn business." Grimmjow says. Jess opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of doctor pepper. She cracked it open and went into the living room. "Why are you so grumpy." "Why are you here?" Jess pouted and sat beside him, grabbing the remote. "You must miss Oichi and the twins huh." Grimmjow ignored her and continued to type on the laptop.

Jess frowned at him for ignoring her. "Your so damn rude." "Like I give a shit. Look find a movie, watch it, shut up, and leave me alone for a moment. Kinda busy here." Jess wanted to smack him in the back of the head. "Are you looking for a job?" Grimmjow groans out. "Leave. Me. Alone." He says. Jess rolls her eyes. "Fine…" She flips through the channel and finds a south park marathon. Other then the tv playing and Grimmjow's fast typing nothing was said between them. Jess felt kind of awkward. "If your looking for a job maybe you should apply at the center?" Grimmjow sighs. "Why do you find the need to butt into other people's shit? Do I bug you about what you and Ulquiorra talk about every day when you're loudly giggling like an idiot? No because I don't give a shit about it." Jess felt her anger rise a bit and smacked him on the back of the head. "Watch who you call a fuckin idiot! I'm only trying to help you out a little you jerk." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "No, your being annoying as fuck. I don't need your help with something I can handle." "Ugh, you are unbelievable. I don't know what Oichi sees in you!" "Same thing for you. I don't know what the hell you see in Ulquiorra." "Well he is nicer then you." "Oh yeah, hurting your feelings by saying he doesn't want kids is way nicer then me talking shit to you."

Jess eyes widen. "H-He may not want children now, but he could change his mind in the future." "Ha! Keep dreaming. Ulquiorra will never give up his job for one woman. He's never had a thought for his own future other then to die alone in a ditch somewhere so just kill that dream of ever having kids or a life with him." Jess bite her lip. Grimmjow's words stung and it hit her harder then she would though. So hard that she started to tear up. "You think I should give up on having children? Building a family? With a man that I finally have some connection to?" "If you knew the real Ulquiorra then you wouldn't be saying that."

Jess got up with tears running down her cheeks. "Well if Oichi knew about the REAL Grimmjow then maybe she wouldn't be with a fucking murder like you!" Grimmjow's head snapped up and was about to say something when he saw her crying. "Your nothing but a stupid jerk Grimmjow!" She turns around and ran up the stairs. Grimmjow sighs out and runs his hand through his hair. "…Fuck…"

* * *

At the center, Hisagi and Jushiro were talking about promoting Oichi. Jushiro happily agreed and even offered to take over the process. "I think this is a big thing for Oichi. I think we should have her a trail as soon as possible though before she gets to far down the line with her pregnancy. That way she can see how everything works. Learn about the meetings, how things will be different in paper work, and much more thing. I was going to start talking to her about opening up her own store. She has been doing well with that superhero store. The great reviews block out the few bad ones but its going great! I think she has proven that she can effectively run a store." Hisagi nods. "She speaks very highly of you. She said it was thanks to you that she was able to get this job. You taking over the process would mean a lot to her." Jushiro rubs his head. "You think? Haha. Then I can't wait to see her face when she learns about this. Of course, I can't excite her to much. Can't have her cute twins popping out to soon." They both laughed.

Later in the day, Oichi was pulled up to her house and slammed the door shut. She had gotten a call from Jess telling her what Grimmjow had said. Oichi took a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't want to let anger take control. She only heard Jess's side of the story and it would be unfair to attack Grimmjow without hearing what he had to say. She walked up to the door and unlocked the door, opened it, and walked on through, closing it behind her. She saw Grimmjow in the living room on the laptop still writing.

"I'm home…" Grimmjow stopped and sighed. He closed the laptop and looked at her. Oichi walked over to him and crossed her arms. "What happened." "Other then your friend being a sensitive chick?" Oichi frowned and tapped her foot. "Don't try me right now Grimmjow. Just tell me what happened. What did you say to make her cry?" Grimmjow groans out. "For the record she fucking started it. I was here trying to look up something. She came down here trying to have a conversation which I quickly kept shutting down. I just wanted some peace and she kept trying to put her nose in my business. Then all I ask was did I but into her business when she is giggling LIKE an idiot when she's on the phone with a man who most likely wouldn't give her want she really wants like a life behind the four walls he works at."

"Uh huh…so you told Jess that she has no future with Ulquiorra is that right?" "Yeah because its true, if she knew the real Ulquiorra then maybe she wouldn't be thinking he's the perfect match for her." Oichi walked around the couch and stood in front of him. "You didn't think that was a little hypocritical of you?" "Say what?" "Let's be real here Grimmjow. You do remember the promise we made together right? For you to tell me about what you actually did for Aizen?" Grimmjow frowned. "The truth is I still don't know the real Grimmjow. I don't know the Grimmjow that did all those…things…and to be honest I don't want to know anymore." She held herself a bit. "When I was in that room and I saw those pictures of what you did to those people it made me sick to my stomach. I wasn't sure how to feel and I didn't know what to think. The man I was falling in love with was…" She tears up, making Grimmjow stand up. He reached out to her but she backed away from him. His eyes widen and he felt a quiver in his heart. "Was just a murderer… you…you did such horrible things and deep down I really had to question myself if I truly wanted to be with you." Grimmjow looked down.

Oichi sniffs as tears ran down her cheeks. "It doesn't matter now though." His head snapped back up. "That was your past and the moment you gave everything away is when you chose to create a new future." She rubbed her tummy. "I don't care about your past or what you did but it's still there and I don't think it would ever go away." She placed a hand over her heart. "I do know about your true feelings to me. I know you love me and our babies. The proof was when you gave up everything you worked so hard for just for me. I don't think a man who is focus on just money and power would do that for one woman. Don't you agree?" Grimmjow sighs. "You understand now?"

Grimmjow walked up to her and held out his hand. She takes it and was pulled into a tight hug. "Don't…Don't back away from me ever again." Oichi rests her head on his chest. "Then try not to make such mean statements like that." She looked up at him. "Ulquiorra is the same as you. He does a job that he tries to keep away from his personal life just to be with Jess. It's not fair if you tell her that she doesn't know him or that she can't build a future with him because of that. That's most likely why she said what she said. I had the same crap thrown in my face about you from Nel so I know how upset she feels. Now, we are going to go up to her room and you are going to apologize to Jess and not some stupid half hearted 'I'm sorry'. You are going to give her your best heartfelt apology right now. You understand me?" Grimmjow sighs. "Fine…" Oichi smiled and took his hand and dragged him upstairs.

Reaching Jess's door, she knocked on it. "It's unlocked…" They heard Jess says. Oichi opens the door to see Jess sitting cross legged on her bed, drawing in her sketch book. "Jess…" Jess looked and frowned at Grimmjow. "Welcome home Oichi." Oichi drags Grimmjow in and pushes him towards the bed. "Grimmjow has something he wants to say, and he better say it with meaning." Jess puts her pencil down and looks at him with a sad look in her eye. Grimmjow sighs. "I apologize for what I said earlier. It wasn't fair of me to tell you to give up on a man you like. If you think you can change Ulquiorra for the better, then you should go for it all the way. I'm sure if a man like me can give up everything for the woman he loves, Ulquiorra will be able to do it as well one day." Oichi shook her head. He could have done better but it was Grimmjow. This was how nice it was going to get. Jess got up and walked up to him. She balled fist up and hit him right in the gut. He huffed out and held his stomach. "What the hell!?" "That was for being a jerk but, I accept your apology. Look I know I give you hell sometimes, but I support you and Oichi 100% it would be nice if you could do the same with me and Ulquiorra. That's all I really ask."

Grimmjow sighs out. "Yeah, yeah…" He walks back to Oichi but she stops him. "Jess also has something she wishes to say to you." Jess blinks at her. Oichi turns him around. "Grimmjow may be a jerk but he is asshole when he is pushed. Rude or not." Jess frowned. "It was in such a rude way…but I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to push your buttons and I'm sorry I was bothering you so much. I just wanted to make conversation…" She looks down. "…I'm sorry for calling you a murderer as well. It's wasn't my place to bring something like that up." Grimmjow crossed his arms. "How did you know about that anyways." Jess turned her head. "I have my ways."

Oichi smiles. "Good! Two wrongs don't make a right. So, for one day and one day only Jess, you get to borrow Grimmjow." "Say what!?" Grimmjow says. "Since you hurt her feelings and made her cry and all. On whatever day she picks you will have to do whatever she says whenever she says it or you will deal with me understand?" Grimmjow bit his lip. Jess smirked. "So, I don't get anything for trying to mind my own damn business?" "You get a nice hot relaxing bath, a massage, a good spicy home cooked meal, and a drink and me." Grimmjow rubs his head. "Ah dammit…how can I pass that up." Oichi giggled and walks out the room. "It's up to you hun. I could just make you a sandwich a cup of milk and go straight to bed." Grimmjow eyes widen. "Wait! Wait! Fine I'll do it!" He yelled as he chases after her. Jess chuckled.

* * *

Saturday night, Jess was doing her hair for her dinner date. She was excited. She was wearing her hair down. It was wavy and went down to almost her hips. 'Maybe I should cut it a bit.' She looked in the mirror and finished putting her make up on. When she was done, she grabbed her purse put on her heels and walked downstairs. In the living room, Oichi had her feet up on Grimmjow as she ate a jar of pickles and watched Transformers. When Jess came downstairs Oichi turned to look at her and whistled. "Look how sexy you are Jess! You're going to knock Ulquiorra out with all of your charms." Jess flushed and chuckled. "Oh. hush you." Oichi smiled. "I hope you enjoy yourself. Text when your going to be home so I can leave the alarm off." Jess nodded. There was a knock at the door. Jess smiled and walked to the door. She opened it to see Ulquiorra standing in front of her. He was wearing a black suit with green lining. When he saw Jess, his eyes widen a bit as he looked her up and down. Jess smiled. "Hi Ulquiorra. You look nice tonight." "So, do you." He held up a box. "What is this?" She asked taking it. She opened it and gasped. It was a dragon breath opal necklace. One of her favorites. "Oh my! This is beautiful!" "You said you like dragon breath opal and I saw this and wanted to give it to you as a gift for tonight's gift." Jess smiled and took it out the box. "Can you help me put it on?" Ulquiorra nodded. Jess turns around and he puts the necklace around her neck. She pulls her long hair up enough for him to clip it on. "This is an amazing gift Ulquiorra!" She wrapped her arm around his. "I'm ready to go bye you two! Don't wait up!" "Didn't plan on it." Grimmjow says as the door closed.

At Ichigo's, Tatsuki was over. Uryu was working late and she didn't want to be alone. She and Orihime were watching tv while Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Orihime sighs out as Kazui moved around in her stomach. "Just one more month little one and I finally get to see you." She says smiling. Tatsuki smiles. "Noah will be here on October 27th hopefully." "Did you hear about Chad? He might be adopting a little girl." "Really!? I would have thought he would go for a boy." Orihime giggled. "I think one of them caught his eyes and he just didn't want to leave her there." Tatsuki smiled. "Well I think he can do it. If not, he has all these newly found mama's to help him." The girls laughed as Ichigo walked in with a few finger sandwiches. "Here these should tie you over until I'm done with dinner." Orihime smiled and takes some. So, does Tatsuki. Ichigo put the plate on the table. "I think Chad would make a good dad. The little girl he saw seems to recognize him from tv or something, so she might be interested in boxing like he is. It's a good way to bond." Orihime ate her food. "What do you think Kazui would like?" Ichigo shrugs. "I don't know really. He will get something from you and something from me." "I think he will get his stubbornness." Tatsuki says chuckling. "Oh please. If anyone should gain any stubborn trait it's your son. His father is in fact a stick in the mud." "Don't make me punch you." Tatsuki says. Ichigo shrugs and walks back into the kitchen.

"Did Oichi tell you about becoming Ichika's Godmother?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Forced actually. I think she did it out of pity. I don't understand Oichi at all sometimes. I don't ever think I could have forgiven Rukia and Renji if that happen to me and now, they forced her to be the Godmother of their child? How would that look?" Orihime sighs. "I guess Oichi is just trying to move on from all of that drama. Rukia was her best friend after Jess left so maybe she missed her. Decided that maybe if Rukia could somehow earn her trust back maybe things will go back to normal?" Tatsuki sighed. "She's to, nice sometimes…" Orihime smiles. "Its how she is I guess." "I wonder what her twins are going to look like." Orihime says smiling. "Ooo we need to work on a baby shower for her!" Tatsuki said. "Jess said that she and Grimmjow are going to do a reveal party so we can mix that in with a baby shower!" The girls giggled at each other as they started coming up with ideas.

Hisagi was over at the shared home of Izzy and Florina. He and Florina were snuggled up close watching a romantic movie. Izzy was upstairs doing homework. In her room she was wearing a black tank top and shorts. She was also on face time talking to Yuzu and Karin. They were taking a collage class together. "So how is your confession going?" Karin asked Izzy. She blushed and looked down. "Not good…" She says. Yuzu smiles. "I think it's cute that you have a crush on Yushiro. Have you told your sisters?' Izzy sighs. "No, I'm sure they would pull some underhanded stunt to get me and him together. I don't think my heart can take it." She groans out. "Why do I have to fall for someone so simple minded…" Karin leans back. "Well it's not hard to see that Yushiro likes you to, why don't you try to get him to confess to you instead." Yuzu gives her sister a confused looked. "How would she do that?" Karin shrugs. "Well Yushiro is a very expressive person. If Izzy keeps playing dumb and saying cute things, he is bound to blurt out how he feels. Then Izzy will also respond to him about how she feels provided she don't get to embarrassed." Izzy puts her head on the desk. "I don't think I can do this. My heart can't take it." Yuzu crosses her arms. "Then just tell him how you feel!" "I can't do that either!" Karin groans out. "Then tell your sisters and have them work something out." Izzy shook her head. "Then its back to square one. Make him confess to you." Izzy sighs with a flustered face. "I guess so…" "Don't worry we will be cheering you on along the way!" Yuzu says.

* * *

At an Italian restaurant, Jess and Ulquiorra were being led to there seats. Jess had her arm wrapped around his as they walked past a few tables. The waiter took them to a seat that had a good view of the moonless sky. "What can I get for your drinks?" He says as he passes them a menu. "I special order a wine to be brought here tonight. Under Cifer." "Ah, yes. I shall go prepare the drinks for you." Jess looked at him. "You special ordered wine for us?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, I would like for this night to go perfect for you." Jess smile sweetly at him. Ulquiorra looked at the menu but he already knew what he wanted. Jess also looked at the menu and her eyes spotted one of her favorite foods. The waiter came back with a dark purple bottle that had a purple label on it. 'Purple moon' Jess's eyes widen as the waiter sat two glasses down. He opened the bottle and Jess could smell a like strong fruit bomb going off. The color was dark but had purple highlights in it. "Oh my…" "Please enjoy." The waiter says. Jess picked up the glass and took a small sip. She gaps as a passion of a fruity blend taste hit her mouth. "Oh wow! This is really good." The waiter smiled. "Of course, my dear. It is hand made by one of our buyers. She does very good work. Now, are you two ready to order?" Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll have the Italian stuffed shells." Jess closed her menu. "I'd like the Italian beef stew please." The waiter took their menu and nodded. "Your food shall be ready shortly." Jess sips on the wine again. "This wine is really good. I wonder who made it. I'd love to buy a bottle and bring it back to Oichi." Ulquiorra took a sip of his. "Yes, the bottles are hard to come by and the buyer wants a lot of money for one bottle." Jess smiled. "Thank you Ulquiorra. This night is already turning into something special. I can't wait to spend many more nights like this with you. It doesn't have to be at some fancy place either. Just spending time with you makes me happy." Ulquiorra puts his glass down. "I believe I am understanding how you feel."

At Oichi's house, Nel was over with Grayson. He was on the floor playing with Grimmjow. Nel had brought him some Legos and he and Grimmjow were building a castle. Nel and Oichi were sitting on the couch. Nel rubbed Oichi's tummy. "I can't believe you are having twins. This is so amazing and I'm the God mommy of Twin B! I'm gonna spoil them half to deaf!" Oichi giggles. "Your so silly." Grayson hopped on Grimmjow's leg. "Baby!" Oichi smiled. "Your going to have some new siblings to play with sweetie. Are you excited?" Grayson giggled. "Sissy!" "Looks like he wants a sister." Nel says. Oichi rubs her belly. "It would be cute to have girls. I wonder who they would look like more." "Well you know what they say, Boys looks like their moms and girls look like their dad but of course…" She grabs Oichi's hair gently. "That trademark hair of yours is going to past to both of them. No matter how many times you change the color black with purple highlights is your curse." "My grandpa's curse really. My dad got it from him and some how both me and Mikey got the trait. So if that happened they might not get it at all." Nel pouted. "I don't want them to look like Grimmjow though." Grimmjow frowned. "If they don't come out looking like me then we have a damn problem here." Grayson hits Grimmjow leg. "Bad daddy!" "Sorry squirt." He ruffled his hair. "So, what are you going to do for his next birthday?" Oichi asked Nel. "Meh, we can just have it here if you don't mind. Nothing to big like. I'm saving the big guns for ages five, sixteen, eighteen, and twenty-one." "You aren't planning on having more kids?" Nel rolled her eyes. "No. Not at all. Plus, with you being fertile I won't have to. I'll just come over and steal the love of your kids." Oichi shook her head. "So clever."

"So, is Jess going to throw both the baby shower and the baby revel?" Nel asked. "I told you already Nel that you both can do it." "Na, to much work." Oichi frowned. "Really? You nearly had a fit about it and now you don't want to do it." Nel poked her belly. "That was before we learned you were having twins and I got to be God mom. So, I can deal with that." Oichi shook her head. "You are truly unbelievable…" The door bell rings. "Were you expecting someone?" Nel asked. Oichi shook her head. Grimmjow got up and walked to the door with Grayson following him. "I come to!" He yelled out. "He's so adorable." Oichi says with hearts in her eyes. Nel laughs.

Grimmjow opened the door to see, Dante with bags in his hangs. "Move boy." Grimmjow sighs and steps aside. Grayson eyes widen to see Dante walk by them. Grimmjow closed the door and picked up Grayson. "Papa. What are you doing here?" "I got things for my grandchildren." "Papa we don't even know the genders yet, In, fact since we are having a revel party we won't know till then." "That is all well and fine but there is nothing wrong with getting neutral colors for them." He handed her the bags. Oichi grabbed them and looked inside. She pulled out orange baby blankets, a few toys, bottles and diapers, some parenting books, and a book for crocheting and sewing baby clothes. "Aw papa! Thank you!" "Have you picked out a room for them?" Oichi nodded. "Grimmjow wants them close to us. So, we decided to make one of the rooms next to my office to make a room for them." Dante rubbed his chin. "I'd like to see the room. Grimmjow you mind leading me there." Grimmjow sighs. "Sure, why not…" Grayson was still looking at Dante and then he looked at Oichi and back at Dante. His eyes sparked a bit. "Pop Pop!" Dante looked at him. Grayson smiled at him. "DOWN DADDY!" Grayson yelled right in his ear. "Okay! You don't have to yell in my ear." He says putting Grayson down. He ran up to Dante and hugs his leg. "Pop Pop!"

Dante looked at Oichi. "Well, he's not wrong. If me and Grimmjow get married, he would technically be your grandson." "If?" Grimmjow says. "You mean when. Aint no way you're getting out of marrying my sexy self." Oichi smiles at him. "I guess you have a point." Dante picks up Grayson. "What do you like." "Beetle!" Dante looked at Oichi again. "Blue Beetle from that show Young Justice and paw patrol." "Woof!" Grayson says. Dante chuckles. "I see. Well since you're my grandson now I'll have to spoil you as well." He looks at Grimmjow. "Well…" Grimmjow mumbled something under his breath and led Dante upstairs.

Nel looked at Oichi. "You sure you want to let Grayson call your dad Grandpa?" Oichi nodded. "I don't see nothing wrong with it." Nel rubbed her head. "Ugh, just the thought of you marrying Grimmjow still makes me mad." Oichi leans on her. "Oh, get over it. Your going love it. Your going to be a bridesmaid and throw me a bridal party, we get to try on dresses and celebrate." Nel chuckled. "I guess that do sounds a bit fun. How about you marry me instead? I can be a great husband to you. I'll make you way happier then Grimmjow ever could." Oichi laughed. "You are such a weirdo. Grimmjow will be the one I marry." Nel pouted. "At least I tried."

* * *

As the nigh went on, Jess and Ulquiorra finished their date. Jess was holding his hand as they made a way to his car. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at his watch. It was going on close to midnight. "Is Oichi sleep by this time?" "No not really, but with the twins she goes to bed a bit earlier. She should be waiting up for me though because of the alarm system." "I see…would you like to come to my place for the night? I can bring you by in the morning." Jess blushed. "To your place!?" "To one of them at least, I live in three homes due to work. I'll take you to the one that is more suited to your needs." He grabbed her hand. "It would be a hassle if we work her from her rest when you came just come home with me." Jess heart throbbed. "I…I don't know. I mean…" Ulquiorra sighs and cups her cheeks. "Then maybe this will be the deciding factor." He bends down and kisses her. Jess's eye widens but she quickly melted into the kiss. Her knees went weak and she felt her self-falling. Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. He then broke the kiss. Jess face we redder then an apple. Her heart was beating so fast for her and everything was getting a bit dizzy. "I'll take that as a yes." He led her around the car and helped her inside. He closed the door and got walked back around to his side, started the car, and drove off.

Jess takes a deep breath as she calmed down. She couldn't believe that he kissed her. She rubbed her lips. 'So soft and warm this time…' She digs in her purse. "In case Oichi is up I'm going to let her know I won't be coming home." Jess rubbed her cheeks. Just saying that made her get hot. She sent Oichi the text. 'I won't be coming home tonight.' She sighs and got a quick message back. 'Oichi is sleep. Alarm is on. Bye.' Jess rolled her eyes. 'Sounds like something Grimmjow would say.'

Reaching Ulquiorra's second house in Los Noches, he parked in the garage. He and Jess got out and walked through the side door. He switched on the lights and Jess looked around. "Wow…you have a nice place here." She walked in and her heels clacked on the marble floor. There was a spiral stair case in the middle of what looks like the living room. There were two chairs and a sofa around it. In the corner was a small seating area with a bookcase and behind the stairs was were there was a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall with a square seating sofa. She then heard rushing water.

She removed her shoes and while Ulquiorra set his keys down and hangs their coats, she followed the rushing sound and enter a dark room. She rubbed her fingers on the wall and found a switch she flipped it on. When she did the floor in the middle of the room opened up and two small pools were showed. "Wow! He has a pool in here! So cool!"

"I don't use it much." Jess jumped and turned to see Ulquiorra leaning on the door. "The bedroom is upstairs. Come with me." Jess nodded and flipped the switch off. They walked up the stairs and walked into another room where the bed room was. There was a king size bed with a black comforter, black carpet and black walls with green lining. In front of the bed was a half of wall with the tv in it. Behind it was another sofa and a small book case. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and sat down, taking down his shoes. Jess placed her purse on the dresser and put her hands behind her back and gulp. She walked over to Ulquiorra and stood in front of him. He looked up at her. She had a heated expression on her face. "Ulquiorra…" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. "I want you to touch me…" Ulquiorra looked at her. "I see…are you sure…I'm not all that experienced in this." Jess smiles. "We can learn together." She leans down and kisses him deeply. Ulquiorra returned the kiss.

She pushed him a bit making her way to sit up his lap. She grins her hips against him. She moans out softly as they deepen the kiss together. His hands slip around her waist and down to her hips. He held her as she continues to grin on him. She then starts to unbutton his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Ulquiorra grabbed her dress and pulled up and over her head. Jess was now sitting on him in a matching pair of black bra and panties.

Jess suddenly was flipped over. Ulquiorra towers over her. Jess places a hand on his chest. "Are you nervous?" "…I'm not sure…" "Then…touch me more please?" She took his hand and placed it on her right breast. "You can touch me as much as you want Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. Something was stirring deep inside him. It was a new feeling that he had yet to understand. He felt it when he was around Jess and now it was intensifying. He rubbed her breast making him moan slightly. "N-Not to rough…"

Ulquiorra leans down and kisses her. She moans out as their lips pressed more up against each other. She took his hand that was on her breast and moved it down to her panties. Ulquiorra got the point and moved his hand inside the lining of her panties to feel smooth skin. His fingers moved down more to where they there touching her womanhood. She moaned into his kiss as his fingers started to slowly rub her. Her legs seem to open a little wider for him unconsciously. Her mind was going black from the sudden pleasure as his fingers moved more and pointed at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, he moved kissing all the way down to her naval. Licking her naval he put one finger in her making her gasp gripping his hair tightly "Ahhh!" Ulquiorra came to a sudden stop from her pulling his hair. "S-Sorry…" Jess says with a heated face. "It's fine…" Ulquiorra says moving his finger and adding another one. Jess shivers as she locked on to his hair again.

Putting in another finger Jess released his hair she started biting her finger and moaned, she could feel herself getting wetter. Listening to her moans made Ulquiorra's lower half react. He could feel his pants tightening. Fingering for couple more moments Ulquiorra added a third finger making her legs quiver. "R-Right there…faster…" She moans out. Moving his fingers in and out of her fast and hard she gasped as she grabbed a fist full of the blanket. She then tossed her head back as she came.

Ulquiorra pulled his fingers out and looked at the wetness on his fingers. He tilted his head to the side in interest. Jess was panting, and she had closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them just in time to see Ulquiorra lick his fingers. "What are…you doing!?" She says all flustered. Ulquiorra licked his fingers clean. "Tasting you, I suppose." Jess rubbed her cheeks. 'Oh my God…does he realized what he just said!?'

She sat up and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. "I-I guess we can continue…" Ulquiorra stood up and removed the rest of his shirt. Jess watched with a heated gaze as he unbuckled his pants pulled them down with his boxers. His harder member popped out making Jess widen at the size. 'Oh my…so big…will he be able to fit that in me?' "Do you have a condom?" "No. Do I need one." "Well you said you didn't want kids yet, so it would be best to use protection at least. I have one with me in my purse." Ulquiorra grabbed her purse and handed it to her. She pulled out a condom. She placed her purse to the side and handed him the condom. "You do know how to put on right?" Ulquiorra nodded as he ripped it open. It was a dark purple color. Jess bit her lips as she watched him put it on. She widens her legs inviting him. He climbs on the bed and position himself at her entrance. Jess held her breath as he started to push in. She groans out. It hurt but not as much as she thought it was. Thanks to her cumming moments ago it made it a bit easier for him to push in.

Ulquiorra sighs out. 'Tight…yet she's sucking me in…interesting.' When he was inside her she stopped him by squeezing his arm. "One second. L-Let me adjust to you." She tried to relax her body as she tried to get use to Ulquiorra's size inside her. She looked up at him and their eyes met. "Can you be gentle with me?" "I can try I suppose." Jess chuckles. "Then…I'm ready. You can move." Ulquiorra pulls out and pushes back in. His movements were slow and a little unsteady like he was trying to find the right rhythm. After a few awkward seconds he finally got a steady pace going. Jess's fingers found their way to his hair, running her fingers through his hair, she couldn't help but to moan with slow thrusting rhythm he was doing. It was starting to feel good to her and she wanted more now.

She flipped Ulquiorra over, shocking him a little for the first time. "What are you doing?" Jess smirks. "I'm going to make you feel good." She moved his hands to her hips and he rubbed them gently. Jess started to move up and down slowly. She moans out.

Not long, Jess was bouncing on him faster and a little hard. She was moaning loudly as pleasure took over her body. She could feel Ulquiorra hands gripping her hips tighter. His eyes were half close. He breathes out heavily. There bodies started to get sweaty as the room was filling in with moans and the sound of skin smacking against skin.

Jess tossed her head back as she grabbed her own breast. "So good! Amazing!" She yells out as she bounces on him. She was then grabbed by her wrists. Jess looked down to see a different unrecognizable look in Ulquiorra's eyes. He pulled her down a little roughly and slammed a kiss on her lips. 'Is he finally getting in it?' She felt him move his hands back to her hips but this time he held them still, forcing her to stop for the moment. She broke the kiss. "W-Why are we…" Suddenly Ulquiorra started to thrusted up into her hard and fast. It took Jess by surprise that she screamed out a moan. He started to push her hips down, forcing her hips to meat his hard thrust. "Oh God! Yes!" Jess yells out. "Ulquiorra! More! Make me yours!" She moans out.

She was flipped on her back; her legs were pushed up and keeping the same speed Ulquiorra went on like there was no tomorrow. His body was reacting on its own like it wanted more of this pleasure. He didn't want to stop and even if he did, he wasn't sure how. He pinned her legs down and went harder, faster, deeper. Her moans were sending sparks up and down his body. They went on for what seems like hours but was only a few minutes. There bodies were drenched in sweat, the bed was creaking from their movement. Jess's moans echo through out the room and maybe the entire house. Every now and then a soft moan could be heard from Ulquiorra. His eyes were closed but his eyebrows were scrunched up. Jess grabbed his arms as she felt herself about to cum. "I'm going to cum…Ulquiorra…I'm cumming!" Ulquiorra could feel her walls tightening around him. He was about to cum as well. He presses his body down against her and kissed her. Jess wrapped her arms around him as she finally felt herself climax. Ulquiorra did about three more thrusts until he to hit his climax. His body jerked forward and tensed up.

They both sighed out as their bodies relax. Ulquiorra pulled out of her and sat up. Jess was breathing heavily. "Wow…" Ulquiorra removed he condom. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his hair out of his face. Jess sat up a little, her legs were shaking from his powerful hold on her. She watched him get up. "Get some rest." He says walking towards his closet. Jess frowned. "Are you not going to come to bed?" "I'm going to the store." "The store? For what?" She asked as her eyes went down to his butt. Ulquiorra glanced back to her. "To get more condoms. You only brought the one correct?" Jess nodded. "We are going to need more to last us tonight." It took a moment for Jess to realized what he meant. "You want to do it again!?" "Yes, it was quite amazing. I must admit that you have me intrigued so get some rest while I go to the store." He had a looked in his eyes that made Jess shivered. 'Oh man…I might have just unlocked something quite dangerous…'

That next morning, Jess was out cold in bed. She and Ulquiorra had done it more then three times and well into the morning. Ulquiorra was up and looking at the marks Jess left behind. She had left hicky's on his neck and scratches on his back which he didn't mind. He then spotted a bite mark on his neck. He rubbed it. 'A mark…like a mate mark maybe…I need to pick up some books.' He walked back into the room and looked at the time. It was going on 10am. He was supposed to be at work by 8am but he really didn't feel like going. He looked back at Jess and then back at the box of open condoms. There were still a few more left. "It would be wasteful not to use them all." He gets back in the bed and turns over to Jess. 'I wonder how long until she wakes up. I wish she'd hurry up so I can finish studying more positions.'

* * *

In the late evening, Oichi was finishing up some work. Grimmjow had told her that Jess was spending the night with Ulquiorra and since she hasn't called at all she figured it must be going well. She rubbed the back of her neck where she felt a bite mark. She pouted. 'Stupid Grimmjow. I told him no bite marks.' There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She says. It opens and Jushiro walks in with a smile. "Hello Oichi, how are you." Oichi smiles. "Hi Jushiro! Other then the constant morning sickness and the weird food cravings I'm doing just fine." Jushiro closed the door behind him and coughed. "Are you okay?" Jushiro nodded. "I haven't been feeling well for the past week or so but as long as I get some good rest, I should be okay." He took a seat in front of her. "I have come here to discuss something very important to you and I think it's better if it comes from me." Oichi's smile dropped. "Oh! It's nothing bad or anything like that." Oichi sighs out. "Oh okay…Sorry, I did get a little scared since the last time you addressed me, I lost my job." Jushiro rubbed his head. "Yes, I do apologize for that, but this is different." He held up a paper and handed it to her.

"Starting today you will be doing a trail run for the head spot of your division." Oichi's eyes widen as she read the paper. It was the one Hisagi had and it had the notes of everyone who approved of this promotion. "W-Wait!? Me!? Head of the division!? What about Hisagi? He has worked her longer then me and knows how things work around her better!" Jushiro chuckled. "Hisagi is the one who brought it up. He feels as with your recent success you can bring more to the table without being restricted. As you see on the paper, he isn't the only one who feels that way. So, I decided that while you are pregnant right now that we should get you started on a trail run. Having Twins can be a little stressful, so we didn't want to force this on you so soon." Oichi was still in shock. "You, Hisagi, Toshiro, and Byakuya…wow this feels like…wow…" She rubs her head. Jushiro laughed. "I figured you may feel a little over pressured by the news but don't worry. I will be your trail teacher and just like we did the first time, we will go over everything you need to know. So, before you get ready to leave stop by my division and I'll discuss more about your trail okay?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you for the opportunity! You went out of your way to help me get this job and now its thanks to you and the others that I'm moving up. How can I ever repay you?" Jushiro smiled and got up. "You're to modest. Its thanks to your hard work and dedication that has gotten you this far. All I ask is that you keep up the hard work, don't stress yourself out though, rest when you need to and keep an eye on your twins. There health comes before everything else okay?" Oichi nodded.

When he left, her phone started to ring. It was Jess. She answered. "Hi Jess, seems like you have fun last night." Jess chuckled softly. "Yeah…" "You okay? You sound…tired?" "Drained really…Me and Ulquiorra we um…had sex and I don't know maybe his mind was blown by it, but we did it more times then I can count. It was amazing." Oichi chuckled. "So, you're not coming home tonight either." "I don't think I have enough feelings in my legs to get up." Oichi laughs. "I'll make a bag for you. Tell Ulquiorra to stop by the house whenever he gets the chance." "Thanks. I'll tell you more about our date later. There is this bottle of wine he got us that was just amazing." "Okay, well get your rest, maybe he will let you sleep tonight." "I hope not." Jess says giggling. Oichi rolled her eyes. "And I get called a horn ball." They both hung up at the same time.

* * *

Time went by and it was now September 10th. Oichi and Grimmjow were at the mall coming out of the salon and barbershop. Grimmjow had gotten his hair cut short with a low fade. He was wearing a black shirt with a long sleeve, dark blue and red checker pattern button shirt over it, black jeans and shoes. Oichi ran her hand through his hair. "You look so handsome." Grimmjow smirked and looked down at her. Her hair had gotten longer. It was down to her back again. It was black, and she had gotten her purple highlights brighter so that they can stick out more. She was three months now and wearing a gray sweater with black leggings. She had her batman bag on her back. "You look more sexier then ever." He rubs her belly. "Well you all three-look adorable in my eyes." Oichi giggled.

They held hands and walked through the mall. They were there to shop for a gift for Jess. Her birthday was next month on the 31st, Halloween. Oichi wanted to buy things early so that she wouldn't have to be rushing to get gifts and take Grayson out for trick or treating this year. "Do we really have to get gifts for her?" Grimmjow says sighing. He placed a hand in his pocket. "Yes! I always get gifts for Jess no matter how old we get haha. I up the number every year." Grimmjow shook his head. "You spoil her to much…she's a grown as woman…then again with that stupid inhuman strength of hers can we even classify her as a woman?" Oichi smacked him on his chest. "The same thing can be said about your freaking sense of hearing. If I wasn't so madly in love with you, I would think it was creepy that out of a million people laughing and talking you can hear me giggle." Grimmjow chuckled. "Madly in love with me huh. Well my sense are so sharp that I can find the woman I love at any time and any place even without her giggling. That's my special power." Oichi laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

The first store they visited was hot topic where Oichi got some outfit for Jess along with a Harley Quinn bag that was on sell." She also got her some make up and some Spider Gwen labeled shoes. Grimmjow carried the bags as they walked up hand in hand. "To be honest. I'm just happy that I have spare money to blow over. It was rough last year you know." She squeezes Grimmjow's hand. He raises it and kisses it. "I know, and you don't have to go through it alone anymore now that I am here." Oichi smiles up at him. "Oh, by the way, you're still looking for a job?" She asked. Grimmjow nodded. "I haven't gotten any calls back yet, but I can't just sit at the house and watch you work yourself half to death while carrying our twins. I don't want you to overwork yourself like that. I gotta pull my weight somehow." Oichi frowns. "So, you didn't accept the job from papa?" Grimmjow frowned. "You know about that?" Oichi nods. "Yeah, papa asked me a while back. He wanted to know if it was okay and even though I know he was going to do it anyways I found it nice that he wanted to ask first. I figured whatever Job he was going to give you must be something like your old job without the extra stuff."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked. "Papa's jobs aren't what they seem. That what's bugging you right? Remember what I told you in that trailer about papa? He yearns for knowledge. He looks digging in the past and comparing to the present to hopefully see the outcome of the future. He doesn't need you to do any dirty work for him trust me. At the most he wants you to either keep tabs on his notes, deliver somethings hear and there…" Grimmjow frowned. "Basically, a fucking secretary…" Oichi laughed. "Something like that. I'm sure he will bring you along on some trips to help with moving something things around, but I can promise you that he wouldn't drag you back down to the status of your old job." Grimmjow sighs. "I guess I'll give him a call then…and speaking of jobs, how is that trail run going?"

Oichi hums out. "It's going okay, I guess. Really other then meetings its not more then what I already do. A bunch of paperwork, hiring people, firing people, expanding, getting credentials for certain things and so on. A bit boring but educational and I'll also be getting the deeds to a shop to start my own fashion business but that is after I get the job." Grimmjow gives her a surprise kiss on her forehead. "I'm proud of you my little workaholic. I'm going to have to give you another award when we get back home. We should pick something sexy out for you." Oichi blushed. "I…I guess so.." Grimmjow chuckles as they walk along.

Around 5pm, Grimmjow and Oichi were making it back home. Grimmjow was carrying a bunch of bags. He refused to let Oichi carry anything so all she did was unlock the door. Jess still wasn't home. She was at work and she sometimes went home with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sat the bags down in the living room while Oichi took her flats off and put her keys and bags down. She rubbed her belly and sighs out. She was getting tired and hungry. 'I wish I could eat some pizza…but chicken sounds really good with some hot sauce and pickles. Oh! I want some crab legs to mmhhh…' Just then she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. She felt a pair of lips press against her neck and something hard pressed against her butt. "G-Grimmjow…." He chuckled and pulled her to the couch. Laying her down he towered over her. "Around this time, you get hungry and fall asleep. I think while your defenses are down its my turn to pounce." He grabbed her boob and squeezed it making her moan out. "Jess isn't here so I can happily take advantage of you whenever I want." His other hand grabbed her leggings and pulled them down and all the way off. "Grimmjow…can't you wait a few more…" He kisses her and then kisses down to her neck as he pulled up her sweater. She was wearing a light blue and black bra set.

Grimmjow licked the inside of her ear. She shivered under him as her body started to heat up. Grimmjow then turned her on her side and laid down behind her. Grabbing her right leg, he lifted it up. "For someone carrying twins you are still so flexible. That works to my advantages." He says. He slipped his other hand under her and reached up to play with her breast. She moans out and bites her lip. Her body was more sensitive then usual and Grimmjow knew it. Every placed he rubbed or kissed left her body in a strong heat. She was weak to pleasure, and she loses her stand every time he touched her.

Oichi heard Grimmjow unbuckle his pants and heard him pulled them down just a bit. His manhood poked where her entrance was, but her panties was still on. "Grimmjow no…" She whimpers out. He was going to tease her. She hates being teased. Grimmjow chuckled as he pushed inside her slightly. Since her panties were still in the way he only manages to make her feel the tip but that was enough to make her go crazy. "Come on babe. Tell me how much you want it." He whispers in her ear. Oichi shook her head. "Playing hard to get? Let's see how long that last." He pushes a bit harder making her shake. He pulled her bra up with his other hand and started to squeeze and rub her sensitive breasts. He also nibbled on her ear and licked the outer lobe. Oichi's face was turning red and she could feel her wetness leaking out. Her heart was beating faster, and every part of her body was burning up. She wanted Grimmjow and she wanted him now. She tears up a bit and closes her eyes. "Inside…" She reached down and grabbed her panties. "Put it inside me now…don't tease me anymore." Grimmjow kissed her. "That's a good girl." He reaches down and pulls her panties to the side. "I'll make it quick, so you can eat okay." Oichi nodded and gasps out as he pushed deeply inside her. The leg he was holding lifted more and she clung to the chair, feeling full of Grimmjow. He chuckled at her. "I don't know why you play so hard to get. Then again I do love it when you fight back."

* * *

Over at Ichigo's house, Orihime was sleeping on the couch. Ichigo was doing some clothes and had to get food ready for Orihime for when she gets up. He was a little worried since today was Orihime's due date. He didn't want her doing to much while there was a chance the baby could be born today. He walked into the laundry room and started doing clothes. In the living room Orihime tossed and turned. She gasps out and opens her eyes, sitting up she felt weird. She looked down to see water running down her legs. She frowned and blushed. 'Did I wet myself…how embarrassing…' She then stood up only to fall back into the chair. She felt a slight pinch. Something felt wrong. Her eyes widen as she realized what was happening. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She yelled out. Ichigo ran out the room. "Orihime? What is it?" He looked down to see a small puddle of water under her feet. "I…I think my water just broke. Kazui is coming!" Ichigo eyes went widen. "O-Okay we need to get you to the hospital!" He went to her and helped her up. "I'll get your bags, and call Uryu, you just…not panic or anything or…right…" He quickly ran into the room. Orihime giggled and rubbed her belly. "I think its your dad who is about to start panicking.

Rukia and Renji were home, Rukia was recording Renji and Ichika play on the floor with her toys. She was crawling around and picked up a block. She was blabbing away loudly. Renji chuckled and handed her another block with a puppy's face on it. She giggled and took, slamming the block on Renji's leg. He chuckled at her. "That's not nice trying to attack me with a block." He picked her up and started to tickle her. "Who's daddy little girl huh." He tickled her feet making her laugh. Her eyes then slammed closed and she pressed her lips together. "Da!" Renji and Rukia's eyes widen. "Da! Da!" Ichika yelled out over and over. A huge smile came to Renji's face. "Rukia she called me da!" He cuddled Ichika. "You are just the cutest!" Rukia chuckled and heard her phone rings. She grabbed it to see Orihime calling. She picked it up. "Hi there Orihime." "Hi Rukia um…you don't have to come but…I went into labor and I'm on the way to the hospital. I would like for you to be there but, only if you want to." Rukia smiled. "Of course, I'm on the way!" "Thank you Rukia." She hangs up. "Renji! Orihime went into labor! Come on let's go." Renji frowned. "Are you sure you want to go." "Stop asking me that every time Renji. I'm going to be there for Orihime so shut up and come on." Renji groans out. "Fine…"

At Oichi's house, Grimmjow was rubbing Oichi's side as she slept. They had just finished their round of loving for now. He sat up carefully since they were still on the couch. He got up and fixed his clothes and then fixed hers but left her panties and leggings off. When she woke up, she would go to the bathroom first, then eat, and a shower and then eat again before going to sleep. Her pattern was getting noticeable. Just when he going to but the bags from the mall away Oichi's phone went off. He sighs and went to her bag. "I swear if this is Jess…" He digs in her purse and grabs her phone to see Orihime calling. "Hmmf…" He answered. "Yeah?" "Grimmjow?" "That's my name woman. What do you want?" "Oh, well I went into labor and I wanted to let Oichi know. I'd like for her to be there if she can." Grimmjow turned back to see Oichi. "She's sleeping right now, but if she wakes up and want to go then we will be there." "Thank you oh…um…I also told Rukia to come as well so please try not to make too much trouble with them!" Orihime says before hanging up. Grimmjow shook his head. "Of course, you did." He walked over to Oichi and shook her gently, stirring her awake. She opened one of her eyes and turned over on her back. "Let me rest for a bit more and we can keep going." She mumbles. Grimmjow chuckled. "I'll remember that but that's not why I'm waking you up. Orihime went into Labor." Oichi sit up. "Really? Are we going?" "I prefer you not to go since Rukia and the rat will be there." Oichi smiled. "Ichika might be with them." Grimmjow sighs. "That's the only take away I'm getting here." Oichi giggles and tries to get up but her legs went week. Grimmjow chuckled. "Your still in recovery mode. I'll go get you some fresh clothes." Oichi pouted and crossed her arms. 'If you weren't attacking me then I wouldn't have to worry about recovering.'

* * *

At the hospital, Uryu had Orihime on the table checking to see if she dilatated enough. Orihime was now feeling her contractions and was holding Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo…it hurts." Ichigo rubbed her hand. "It's okay, I'm right here." Tatsuki was on the other side of her, holding her other hand. "Everything is going to be just fine Orihime. Me and Noah are right here with you." Orihime smiled and nodded. "A few moments longer Orihime and you can started to push okay?" Orihime sighs out. "I wonder if everyone is here…" Ichigo kissed the back of her hand. "Don't worry about that now. Focus on bring our son into this world." He kissed her forehead.

In the lobby, Chad, Rangiku, Hisagi, Florina, Karin, Yuzu were waiting. Rukia and Renji had just gotten there with Ichika. Renji was expected to be welcomed with glaring faces but everyone told them hey and went back to what they were doing. "Is Oichi here yet?" Rukia asked Florina. "No, she's on the way though." Renji looked down to see Florina and Hisagi holding hands. "Careful Hisagi, no offense to Florina but your walking on thin ice with that family." Rukia nudged him. "Really Renji. Don't cause any trouble here you got me?" Florina smiled. "It's okay Rukia. Hisagi has already meet Papa and Oichi approves of us." She lays her head on Hisagi's shoulder. "As for thin ice, the family already likes Hisagi and can't wait to meet him." Renji frowned. "It took me months just to gain that…" "And now you see why." Florina says. Rangiku laughed and covered her mouth quickly. Rukia shook her head. "Idiot…"

Soon Oichi and Grimmjow walked in. Orihime was eating a sub that Grimmjow had made before they left the house. When Ichika saw Grimmjow her eyes widen. "Da!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes widen. "Aw! She's learning how to talk." Yuzu says. Rukia smiled. "Yeah, her first word today. I got it all on video." Renji was frowning as Ichika tried to wiggle away from him. He didn't let how she got all excited and screamed 'Da' At Grimmjow. Grimmjow chuckled. "What's up dumpling." Ichika squealed and babbled, trying to reach him. Oichi shook her head and went to sit by Florina.

"How's Orihime?" "We don't know yet. Ichigo and Tatsuki are with her right now." Florina asked. She pokes Oichi's tummy. "How are the twins?" "Hungry…very hungry…" Oichi says sighing. "I feel like I'm eating way more then I should, and I have a sinking feeling that one, if not both, are going to be gluttons like me." Florina laughed. "That would be cute." Oichi shook her head. "For you maybe but my wallet won't think that way." Grimmjow sat beside her. "I told you we can stop by the Seafood place and eat. There is a buffet going on, so you can eat until your stomach is full." Oichi licks her lips. "Mmm…that sounds good." Just then Ichika started crying. She was still trying to get to Oichi and Grimmjow but Renji wasn't letting her. This made Rukia mad and he ended up with a smack to the face with a shoe. She grabbed Ichika from him and sat her on the floor. "Oichi watch this." Rukia says smiling. Ichika sniffed and looked around. When she realized she could move she grabbed on to Rukia's leg and pulled herself up. "Aw, look at that." Oichi says. They watched Ichika, cling to the chairs and walk around to the room. She reached Chad and grabbed his pants leg then she moved on to Rangiku and finally got to Grimmjow. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him waiting to be picked up. Grimmjow picked her up and tickled her. "Way to go Dumpling." Ichika laughed as she grabbed his fingers.

Renji growled under his breath and looked away. He couldn't bear seeing his daughter play with another man who wasn't him. Rukia rolled her eyes. "She's become quite attached to Grimmjow." Oichi nods. "Yeah, he watched her more when I was sleeping or at work. So, it's only natural." She reached over and rubbed Ichika's head. "So why dumpling?" Chad asked Grimmjow. Grimmjow shrugs. "I was naming food to get Oichi and when I said dumpling, she got all excited on me, so I figured she liked the name." Florina tapped Oichi. "Where is Jess?" "At work or with her boyfriend I guess." Oichi says. "I called her, but she didn't pick up. Izzy at school?" Florina nodded. "Yeah. She's been acting pretty weird lately." "What do you mean?" "Well she's stuck in her room 24/7 and its not even exams times. She stopped talking to me for a bit and when I asked her what was wrong, she just closed me out. I think I made her mad at me or something…" Florina says sadly. Karin and Yuzu glanced at each other. "I doubt you did anything wrong. Izzy is Izzy and I'm sure whatever is bothering her she will come to us for help eventually…I hope." Oichi says smiling.

Florina nodded. "Yeah…" Hisagi pat her leg. "Don't let it get you down okay." Oichi smiles at them and looked over at Chad. "So Chad how is the adoption going?" Chad rubs his hands together. "I'm nervous. I adopted a little girl and the papers will be signed next week." Oichi smile widens. "Congratulations! What's her name?" Chad rubs his head. "Her name is Isabella and she's two years old." "Isabella sounds like a lovely name! I can't wait to meet her!" Nel rushed in with Grayson. "Did I miss it!?" She says out of breath. Oichi chuckled. "No, not at all Nel." Nel sighs. "Thank goodness. Orihime might kill me if I missed out on this." She put Grayson down and he right away went to Grimmjow. "Daddy!" Grimmjow chuckled. "What are you? A baby magnet now?" Oichi says. "I have acquired another super power." Grimmjow says smirking. Oichi rolled her eyes. Grayson eyed Ichika who was sitting on Grayson lap. "It's baby!" He says pointing. "Grayson don't point at her." Oichi says. Grimmjow helped him on his lap. "Hi!" Grayson says waving. "Da!" Ichika yells out. Grayson eyes sparkled. "Ma! She talk!" The girls giggled at his excitement. Renji keeps his frowned. The very last thing he wanted was Ichika to get close to Grayson. There was no way in hell he would be able to handle Grimmjow and Nel breathing down his neck.

As hours went by, Ichika and Grayson were in the corner playing. Nel was pacing a bit. "Sheesh it took me less than an hour to push Grayson out. What is going on in there!" Oichi smiles. "Well Nel you know each mom is different. For all we know Kazui might be as stubborn as his dad." Rukia chuckled. "I second that." Soon Ichigo appeared at the door with a blue blanket. He was smiling. "Kazui is here." Yuzu and Karin were the first ones up and ran to see their nephew. "Let me hold him Ichigo!" Yuzu says. Ichigo smiles and handed them Kazui. He was awake and looking around. He had orange hair that matched Ichigo's and large dark orange eyes. "Aw he's so cute! He looks just like you Ichigo." Ichigo crossed his arms. "Of course, he looks like me. He is my son after all." Nel walked over and smiles. "Wow! Good job Ichigo! He's adorable. May I hold him?" Yuzu nodded and handed him to her. Nel smiles and takes him to Oichi. "Look Oichi. He's a twin!" Kazui looks at Oichi. "To cute." Oichi says smiling. Kazui eyes widen a little. "Oh no. Your smile is stealing the babies love." Nel says laughing. Oichi chuckles "Oh shush your face." She rubs Kazui's tiny hand. "Welcome to the world little Kazui."


	14. Chapter 14

Nel was sleeping when her alarm went off. She groans and reaches over and shuts it off. Her body was all achy and she could feel bruises forming on her legs. 'What the hell…' She sat up and rubbed her head. Looking around her room it was a mess like a tornado went through. There were clothes everywhere, books thrown around, her dresser was knocked over, the bathroom door was hanging off its hooks. "What the heck happened here!?" She looked down to see her naked body. "I'm naked?" She was covered in hicky's, bite marks, scratches, and bruises. "What did I get myself into." She looked on her small dresser with a lamp on it. There was an empty bottle of Hennessy. She grabbed the bottle. "Ugh. Did I really drink this? No wonder why I can't remember anything." She looked beside her to see someone was under the blanket. She sighs. "Who did I come home with this time." She taps the bundle. "Hey, can you get up?" When tapping didn't work, she shook it. "Hey! Wake up!" She yelled. She heard a low groan. "Would you shut up already…" Nel frowned and grabbed the blanket. "No, how about you get your ass up!" She pulled back the blanket and her eyes widen while her heart sunk. The person sits up rubbing his head. "Look chick I…" He turns to her and his expression was the same.

"Nel!?" "Nnoitra!?" They both looked at each other in shock and then looked down at their naked bodies. "No…No, no, no, no, no!" Nel says grabbing her hair. "How the hell did this happen! It's bad enough to have a one-night stand but to have one with you is the worst!" Nnoitra frowned. "Hey, I ain't to happy about this either! How the fuck did I get here? Where are my clothes?" He looked around and sighs out. "Whatever…" He lays back down. "Wha…No! This is not a 'whatever' moment! Get out of my bed and my house and never speak about this again!" Nnoitra yawns. "Look today is my day off woman. At least I woke up in a somewhat hot chicks' bed today." He turns over and goes to sleep. Nel's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. There was a bang on the door. "Mama…" Nel sighs out and looks around the destroyed room to find some clothes. She grabbed her robe that was hanging from the window. "How the heck did this get up here." She heard sniffing at the door. "Mommy…"

Nel quickly opens the door but not to wide for Grayson to see. She looked down at him. He was wearing a blue beetle jumper and holding a blue beetle plushie. He was in tears. "Oh sweetie. What's wrong?" She picked him up and then noticed that there was a blanket and a pillow outside the door. She frowned. "Did you…Did you sleep in front of the door last night?" Grayson bursts into tears and hugged her. "Oh no…I'm so sorry hunny." "Will you shut that kid up!?" Nnoitra says sitting up. Nel turns around slowly to him and gives him a very cold and deadly look. It sent chills running down Nnoitra and it activated something down in his lower house. Without saying a word Nel walked out and slammed the door behind her. Nnoitra sighs out and looks down at his newly formed hard on. "Damn…she's still just as sexy…"

* * *

It was October 31st and Jess was at work dressed as Spider Gwen one of her favorite superhero's. Today was her birthday. Early that morning Oichi had surprised her with an amazing morning breakfast, a cake, and all her gifts. It ranged from outfits to collector items to house items and more. She also got a call from Ulquiorra who was taking her out as well. She had her to go bag in the car incases she stayed over, which she knew she would. Oichi and Grimmjow were going trick or treating with Grayson tonight so at least she wouldn't have to worry about being alone tonight. She giggled in her outfit as she placed her tray down. Her picture was taken here and there due to her outfit. Izzy and the other co workers had also surprised her with Harley Quinn cake and a birthday card sighed from all of them.

On the 27th of the month Tatsuki had her son Noah. He had black hair and eyes and looked like a mini clone of Uryu. Chad had turned in his papers to adopt his new daughter, Isabella, but they would have to wait until November to see her since he had to leave too Vegas train for a new match. Grimmjow had finally accepted his fate and started to work with Dante. As Oichi stated all he had to do was keep tabs on most of Dante's work. It sucked but the pay out was legit. Every now and then Dante had to come over to the house and they would go into a room to speak about certain things. He also had to leave every now and then to pick up items for Dante. They weren't anything illegal in fact, Dante kept him up to speed on everything he was going to get. If Aizen had did this then maybe, he wouldn't have been so strict with his own job. All he ever asked was to know what he would be shipping and delivering. For now, he had no complaints. Oichi was going on four months now, she had been promoted to the head of the Division 9. Despite some thoughts of being pregnant, the head of the 1st division over looked that. He didn't have an issue with her taking the spot so long as she didn't slack off in her work.

Now, Oichi and Grimmjow were home alone in bed. Oichi was out cold and Grimmjow was up looking up baby names. Since they didn't know the gender yet, he had been looking for both gender names. So far, the name he came up for a girl was Naomi and for a boy Ayden. He wrote the names in a small notebook, hidden from Oichi for now. He looked at the time it was going on noon. Nel would be here at 3 to drop Grayson off. Jess would be going with Ulquiorra so that give them a few more hours to be alone. He closed the book and lays it on the dresser. He gets under the cover and wraps his arms around Oichi. He kisses her neck and pushes his body close to her, rubbing her stomach. Oichi mumbled something out. "Come on babe. I'd like another round before Grayson gets here." He nibbles on her cheek. "Mmm…ok…" She says still in her sleep. Grimmjow chuckled. "Thanks for the lame permission."

Just then her phone started to ring. Grimmjow sighs. "Of course…" Oichi chuckles and opens one eye. She reaches over and grabs the phone and answers. "Hello?" The first thing she heard was Grayson crying. That woke her up fully. She pushed Grimmjow off and sat up. "Hello!? Nel? Gray!? Is everything okay?" Grimmjow frowned at her tone of voice. "Hey Oichi, I'm sorry but do you think you can come get Grayson?" "Nel!? What is going on? Why is he crying?" "It's hard to explain so can you please come over here please?" Oichi hangs up the phone and slams it down on the dresser. "What happened?" "I don't know. Grayson is blowing a freaking gasket over there and Nel wants me to come get him. Grayson doesn't cry like that unless something happened." She says holding in her anger. She gets up and starts grabbing clothes. Grimmjow gets up and slips on some boxers, gray slackers, and a sweater. He walks over and helps Oichi put her panties on and grabbed a sweater dress and her flats. "Come on, let's go." Oichi nodded as he took his hand and walked downstairs. "What do you think happened?" Oichi asked as they walked down the stairs. "Who knows. Nel might can't calm him down, he might be sick, he might have heard something he didn't want to hear and got scared. There is a number of things." Oichi squeezed his hand. "She wouldn't let that happened, would she? She'd know if he is sick and its not like she hasn't dealt with his temper tantrums before." "Calm down. We will just go over there and see what's happening. Nel does deal with Grayson daily and we all know she could have cracked, and she needs a break from him." Oichi sighs. "I guess…"

Grimmjow grabbed her coat and helped her put it on. Grabbing the car keys, they left the house and drove on to Nel's place. Reaching there, they went upstairs using the elevator. Getting out they saw people leaning out their doors frowning. They could hear Grayson crying very loudly. Grimmjow frowned at the people. "Don't you fuckers have better things to do!" He yelled. They jumped from his sudden loudness and some retreated into their rooms. Oichi and Grimmjow walked up to the door and knocked on it. It quickly unlocked, and they went inside shutting it behind them. Nel was bouncing Grayson who was still crying. Nnoitra was sitting at the counter in a pair of pants. Grimmjow and Oichi stopped in their tracks when they saw him. "What are you doing here?" Oichi asked. Nnoitra chuckled and looked at her belly. "I see your getting pretty big there." Grimmjow frowned and pushed Oichi along to Nel.

"Oichi…" Nel says. Oichi rubbed Grayson on his back. "Gray." Grayson turned his head to her. His face was turning red from all the crying. "Come here hun." She says reaching out to him. Grayson reached out for her and Nel handed him to her. Grayson starts crying all over again into Oichi's shoulder. "Shush…It's okay." She rubs his back and bounces him. She then headed to his room. Nel sighs out. "I'm such a terrible mother…" Grimmjow crossed his arms. "So, what the hell happened." Nel rubbed her head. Nnoitra rolled his eyes. Grimmjow ignored Nnoitra for the moment and walked up to Nel but before he said anything his eyes glanced to her room. He made a B turn to it and stopped at the door to see a baby blanket and pillow at the door. He narrowed his eyes and walked into her room. He looked around the room to see it destroyed. The smell of sex and liquor hit his nose. Shaking his head, he backed out and closed the door. Picking up the blanket and the pillow and brought it to Nel. "He heard everything didn't he…" Nel tears up a bit and puts her head down. "You have got to be shitting me Nel." Nnoitra sighs. "Big deal. So, the brat heard everything. He should have just run away." Grimmjow grits his teeth, walked up to Nnoitra, raised his fist and slammed it into his face. "What the fuck!?" Nnoitra says holding his jaw.

Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the counter. "Don't you say another thing, or I will rip your head off." He shoved Nnoitra back into his seat. Nnoitra grumbled "Your lucky I'm not in a killing mood" and rubbed his cheek. Grimmjow looked back at Nel. "Grimmjow…I'm sorry…I don't even remember what happened. I went out with some friends, had a babysitter for Grayson so I wouldn't bother you guys and this morning…nothing. I woke up with this bastard in my bed." Grimmjow was angry but he had a calm look on his face. It was what scared Nel the most. He was unpredictable with a face like that. "You have been calling me an unfit father since the day Grayson was born. While I admit that I was never there for him I did my damn near best to make sure you and him, didn't go without. When you forced him on me, I refused to bring my work and the people I work with around him. If I was going clubbing or fucking some random thot, I would cancel all of my plans for him." He walked slowly to her. "Yet, you leave him here, come back with a man who could give two shits about him, fuck him and allow MY son to heard what went on in that room?" Nel backed up to the wall. Grimmjow reached out and slammed his fist into the wall, making her jump. "Have you lost your damn mind!?" Nel bit her lip. "It was a mistake on my part…I'm sorry…I swear I…I didn't even hear him at the door. I didn't know he was sleeping right there. I…It's just…"

Oichi walked out with a sleeping Grayson over her shoulder. She had a small bag in her hand. She stopped to see that Grimmjow had Nel backed up to the wall. She had heard everything since the walls were very thin. "Grimmjow stop that." Grimmjow snitched his teeth and backed away from Nel. Oichi walked to Nel. "I got him to sleep. Since he is staying over tonight, I packed his costume and some extra clothes if that was okay." Nel nodded. "Oichi. I'm sorry…" Oichi smiled. "No need to be story. It happens. I remember walking in on my mom and dad one time and it was quite a sight. I felt like my brain was going to melt. Next time though try to be more careful." Nel nodded. "Also, I want you to know that you are never bothering us. If you want to go out, you can bring Grayson over at anytime okay? You don't have to raise him alone like you had been doing. I'm here for you and Grimmjow is here as well. Don't put everything on yourself." Nel nodded and hugged her. "Thanks, Oichi…" She rubs Grayson on his back, making him stir in his sleep. "Mama will make it up to you when you come back." She whispers.

Grimmjow glares at Nnoitra as Oichi walked by. Nnoitra chuckles as they left. When the door was closed Nnoitra saw a foot coming straight at his face. It connects to him and he was sent flying into the wall, making a body print. He falls to the ground and coughed out. "What…are you doing…" He looked up to see Nel wearing a cold and blank expression. She lifted her foot and slammed it on his head. "The next time you disrespect my son, I'll end your life. You hear me?" She says in a calm voice. She put pressure on his head, forcing the floor to crack a little. "It may have been some years but don't think I have gone soft. When it comes to my son I will gladly kill again. Now get your shit and get out of my house." She lifted her foot off his head and walked off to Grayson's room. Nnoitra breathes out heavily and rubs his bruised head. He could once again feel the hard on in his pants. He chuckles and licks his lips.

* * *

The day rolls on and Oichi was in the kitchen cooking lunch. They were going to go trick or treating around 6pm. Usually some younger kids would go early, and the older kids would go out later. In the living room, Grimmjow was sitting on the floor with Grayson in his lap. They were watching young justice. Grayson was quiet all day. Oichi was a little worried about him but Grimmjow assured her that he would be okay once they get ready to go out. She sighs as she made cute Halloween sandwiches for Grayson. They were in the shape of ghosts, a skull, and pumpkins. 'He must have been so scared when he heard Nel and Nnoitra…I know that when I saw mama and papa I though she was trying to kill him.' She shook her head. 'Poor Grayson…'

There was knock on the door. Oichi grabbed a towel and whipped her hands. "I got it." She says. She walked up to the door and opened it. She was nearly tackled into a hug. "Oichi!" Grimmjow jumped from the loud voice. He got up and rushed to the door to see Oichi's face snuggled tightly in a pair of large boobs. He frowned. "What the…" Oichi frailed and pulled away from the woman. She gasped out for air and fell back. Grimmjow caught her before she hit the ground. Grimmjow glared at the woman who just smiled. She had tan skin, short black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black sweater with black skinny jeans and high heels.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Oichi was helped up by Grimmjow. "Hi mama…" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "This is your mom?" Oichi nodded. "Yup…careful. Her breast are register as lethal weapons…Mama. This is my boyfriend Grimmjow." "Hello! I'm Danni! I know all about you Grimmjow. You have a way with your hands from what I've seen." Grimmjow frowned. Danni walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hmm…nice place you got here. I see your father has been busy." Oichi nodded. Danni smiled and looked at her tummy. "Aw! My grandchildren are growing!" She rubbed Oichi's stomach. "I'm so excited! Have you learned of the genders yet?" Oichi shook her head. "No, we are having a gender reveal party and if anyone wants to bring a gift, they can bring neutral colors." Danni smiled. "Is Jess throwing it?" Oichi nodded. "That's good. Where is she?" "At work, then she and her boyfriend are going out for her birthday."

"Auntie…" They looked over to see Grayson peaking from behind the wall. Danni smiled. "Aw, who is this bundle of cuteness?" "That's Grimmjow's son. Grayson." Danni's smiled widen. "So technically this is my grandson!" She went to him and bends down. "Hi little man. I'm your grandma Danni." "Gran…" "Or nana or lolly. They are all cute." "Lolly?" Grimmjow asks. "Well I'm sure he has meet that dirtbag Dante and calls him pop or pop pop so he can call me Lolly like Lollypop." "Lolly…" Grayson says. Danni smiles and rubs his head. "Lolly it is then. Can Lolly hold you?" Grayson nods. Danni chuckles and picks him and snuggles him. "He is so adorable! I just want to eat him up." Grayson giggles. She turns to Grimmjow. "I would have thought he would be loud kinda like you." Oichi rubbed her head. "Well…some things happened today, and I don't think he understands what happened?" "Oh? What would that be?" "Mmm…remember the time I walked on you and papa when I was like 3?" Danni chuckled. "Yes, you thought I was trying to kill him. It was cute, but I think we nearly scared you to death." Oichi nodded. "Well instead of seeing Grayson heard it. He even slept in front of the door."

Danni frowned. "I see. Well he must have been trying to get in to protect his mother. Why didn't she open the door?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Drunk off her ass." Danni shook her head. "I see. Well he will get over it soon enough." She rubs his back. "Anyways, I came her to see how you were doing and I see that you are doing well." She looked at Grimmjow. "I'm glad you are taking very good care of her. I hope you keep up the good work." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Oichi. "I plan to." Danni chuckled. "You stood up to Dante so really there is no reason for me to threaten you right now. I can tell that your different from Renji but none the less as long as Oichi is happy I am happy." Oichi smiles. "Thanks mama." "Of course, sweetheart, by the way I need your sisters address. Now that I meet Grimmjow I need to go meet this Hisagi man. He is nice yes?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, he is a gentleman to Flo." Danni smiled. "That's good. I'm gonna go threaten him haha." She puts Grayson down and rubs his head. "Bye Bye Grayson. Have fun tonight okay?" "Bye bye." Grayson says waving. Danni got up and hugged Oichi. "I'll be by again some other time to check on you." She held out her hand to Grimmjow. "Well Grimmjow, welcome to the family. Don't try nothing funny okay?" Grimmjow grabbed her hand and shakes it. "Also, if you don't want to work for Dante let me know. The military can do wonders for you. We may need a man of your skills you know." Grimmjow frowned. "As good as that may be, I don't think I'd be able to handle being away from Oichi and my kids for years on." Danni smiled. "How cute but, if you changed your mind let me know okay?" Grimmjow nodded. Danni kissed Oichi on the forehead and left as quickly as she came.

Grimmjow rubs his head. "So, your mom, dad, sisters, and best friend…anyone else I need to meet?" "My grandparents, Terry, and my older brother if he ever shows his face." Grimmjow sighs. "You got a lot of family." Oichi hugs his arm. "Wrong. My family is your family now, so we have a big family." Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. Grayson walked up and hugged Oichi's leg. "Me to?" Oichi smiles and picks him up. She kissed his cheek. "You to Gray. Wanna eat some food?" Grayson nodded. "Yay! Then we can get you into your costume." "Yay!" Grayson says. Oichi snuggles him and walks into the kitchen with Grimmjow behind her.

* * *

Around 5:30, Grimmjow was fixing Grayson's costume. He was wearing a blue beetle costume with flap out wings and a hand cannon. Grimmjow had brought it for him. Grayson had gone back to his excited self and was trying to bounce around. "Beetle!" He yells. Oichi giggled and took pictures of him to send to Nel. She was still feeling bad about what happened that morning. The door bell rings out. Grimmjow frowns. "We have a door bell?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but since we are in the living room 24/7 I just tell everyone to knock." She went to the door and opened it to find Ikkaku and Yumichika standing there. "Oh, no wonder. Hello there." Oichi says. Ikkaku looked at her stomach. "Hmmf…congratulations." Oichi smiles. "Thank you, so what can I do for you?" "Auntie Oichi!" She looked down to see Emma in a blue butterfly costume, blue swills painted on her face with glitter, an antennae headband, black leggings, and black flats. "Hi Emma! You look so cute!" Emma giggled. "I come with auntie Oichi!" She holds up her butter fly basket. Oichi looked at Ikkaku. "Well…if you don't mind…" He held up a bag. "Me and Mizuho thought maybe you could…Look I didn't mean to spring this up on you like this but…" "You and Mizuho want some alone time." She took the bag. "I got it Ikkaku haha. I'll be happy to look after Emma tonight." Emma giggled and skipped in. "I'll take a bunch of pictures and send it to you guys tomorrow." Ikkaku nods. "Thanks, Oichi, I owe you a bunch." Yumichika waved. "Have a good night with her Oichi. She likes to watch young Justice. I heard there is a marathon on tonight." Oichi nods. "I know. Grayson loves the show. What does she eat other then rice balls?" "Pudding, hamburgers, rice balls, green beans, and anything simple really. She's like Ikkaku every way." Ikkaku blushed a bit. "Thanks again." Oichi waved at them as they left.

She closed the door to see Emma and Grayson running around Grimmjow. "Oichi who's kid are we stealing now?" "Emma. Ikkaku's daughter. She's going to have a sleep over with Grayson." "Sleepover!" Emma yells. "Over!" Grayson yells. They run around Grimmjow again. There was another knock on the door. "Now who can that be." Oichi opens the door and see Rukia and Renji who was holding Ichika. She was wearing a princess costume. "Hello!" Rukia says. "Hi Rukia. What are you two doing here?" Rukia smiles. "I was hoping to take the kids trick or treating with you." Grimmjow frowned. Oichi rubbed her head. "I guess so." Rukia smiled. "Thank you and also…" She looked at Renji who sighed. He put Ichika on her feet. She clung to her leg and then spotted Oichi. She smiled and reached out for Oichi. She takes one tiny step and then another one. "Ahh!" She holds her hands out for Oichi. Oichi smiles and takes a little step closer so Ichika can reach her quicker. When she did, she took hold of Oichi's leg. "Good job! You look like your getting use to walking." Rukia smiled. "She just started a few weeks ago with my brother. She walks around his office all day and tire herself out and then she's up and at it again. Ichika turns her head and sees Grimmjow. "Daaa!" Grimmjow chuckles. "Hey there dumpling." Renji frowned. "Would you please stop calling my daughter dumpling. That really gets under my skin." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Tough shit. She likes the name. Isn't that right Dumpling." Ichika giggles and screams out happily. "See." Emma walked over to Ichika. "Hi!" Ichika smiles. "Hi!" Grayson head snapped to her and he ran over to her. "Hi! Hi baby!" He says excitedly. "Hi!" Ichika yells out. Oichi giggles. "She's mastered another word. Emma took Ichika's hand. "Gray take hand." Grayson grabs Ichika's other hand. All three of them walked over to Grimmjow slowly.

Grimmjow bends down and holds his hands out. Grayson and Emma let Ichika go as she picks up speed and goes right into Grimmjow's hands. Renji bit his lip. 'Why the hell is she so freaking happy to see him more then me!' "Good job dumpling." Grimmjow says rubbing her head. Oichi let Rukia and Renji in and closed the door. She sighs out a tiredly and goes sit down on the couch. "You okay babe?" Grimmjow says as all the kids hang off him. "Yeah, standing up is taking a lot out of me." Rukia smiled. "Carrying twins takes up more energy. It does be that way." Oichi rubbed her stomach. "Have they started moving yet?" Oichi nodded. "Just a little when it's time to eat. They aren't very active I guess I should be happy for that?" "Ichika moved around a lot in my stomach but there were moments where she wouldn't move at all for days."

The door bell rings out. "For fucks sake…who is at the door now." Grimmjow says. "Watch your mouth around my daughter." Renji says. "Fuck you." Grimmjow says. Emma and Grayson pats Grimmjow. "Bad word!" They say together. Grimmjow sighs out. "Yeah, yeah…" He gets up with Ichika in his arms and walks to the door. He opens it to see Chad. He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you were going to be in Vegas?" "The match was canceled so I came back home." Grimmjow looked in his arms to see a child. She had light brown skin, brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't wearing a costume. "I guess this is your new kid?" Chad nodded. "Yes, is Oichi home?" Grimmjow nodded and let him in.

Chad walked into the living room. "Chad! I didn't know you were home?" Chad nodded and walked to Oichi. "Oichi I need your help." Oichi looked at him and then the little girl. "This must be Isabella. She's so cute!" Isabella blushed a bit and looked away. "I didn't have time to get a costume for her. Do you have anything to help?" "Can you help me up?" She held her hand out. He grabbed her and pulled her up gently. "Come with me. I'm sure I can put something together for her. Chad nodded and followed her upstairs.

In her office Oichi pulled out different outfits. Chad put Isabella down while Oichi set up a few outfits. "Here we go. These are the few that I have right now." Chad and Isabella walked up to the table. Her eyes widen and saw a lady bug outfit, a monkey, a prince, and a mini mouse. She pointed to the prince outfit. "That one." She says softly. Oichi smiles. "Okay. Let's get this on you. Do you want me to help you put it on?" She nodded. "Come on let's go the changing room. Isabella followed after Oichi. Within a few seconds Oichi had quickly changed her into her costume. Isabella walked out in a white and blue, gold rimmed jacket and blue slacks with shoes. Oichi picked up a crown that had a headband connected to it so it would fall off and placed it on her head. "Here you go. A cute basket of your own." She handed her a basket that had the same colors as her outfit. Isabella smiled. "Thank you." She ran to Chad. "I pretty?" Chad smiles and nodded. "Yes, you are." Isabella giggled. "I like it."

Walking back downstairs. Grimmjow and the others were ready to go out. Isabella was smiling as she joins the others. Emma smiled. "Hi! I'm Emma!" She points to Grayson. "That's Gray." She points to Ichika. "That's baby." Rukia smiles. "It's Ichika hunny." Emma ignores her. "That's Auntie Oichi!" She says pointing to Oichi. "That's Uncle Grimmy." She says pointing to Grimmjow. "I'm Emma!" She says proudly. Oichi laughed. "She's Ikkaku's daughter alright. Isabella blushed. "Isabella…my name…" Emma smiled. "Bella! Hi!" She walks up to her and grabbed her hand. "We are friends!" Isabella's eyes widen. "O-Okay…"

"Alright kido's everyone ready?" Grimmjow says. "Yes!" Everyone but Ichika says. Oichi smiles until she felt a dizzy spell coming. She fell forward but was caught by Chad. "Auntie!?" Grayson says. Grimmjow frowned and rushed to her. Chad helped her up. "Thanks…" Oichi says rubbing her head. Grimmjow rubbed her cheek. "You good babe?" Oichi nodded. "Drained…but I'll get through." "No, your staying home." Oichi frowned. "I don't want to. I want to go with you and the kids. I missed the last trick or treat I don't want to miss this one either." "There will be more for you to go to but right now your health and wellbeing are more important." Oichi tears up. "I want to go…" Grimmjow whips her tears away. "Those tears aren't going to work on me right now. Your staying home and that's it." Oichi bit her lip. Rukia walks up to them. "I'll stay with you Oichi…" Oichi looks at her. "I might not make good company but, at least you won't be by yourself."

Oichi sighs. "Fine…" Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "Thank you. We will be back soon okay? Have some snacks waiting for us when we get back?" Oichi nodded. She felt someone hug her leg. She looked down to see Grayson. "Auntie okay? Baby okay?" Oichi smiles softly. "Yes, we are fine. Go have fun with your dad okay?" Grayson nods. Oichi watched them all pile out the door and left. It was only her and Rukia now. Oichi sniffs. She really wanted to go with the kids. Rukia rubbed her back. "Come on Oichi, lets go make them something good to eat. It will distract the kids from eating all their candies." Oichi nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime were home with Kazui. He was sleeping peacefully in Ichigo's arms. Orihime was at the door giving candy out to the kids. She came back and sighs out. Her stomach was still big from her pregnancy but she and Tatsuki went out to the gym with Oichi and they were slowly losing their weight. "Ichigo? I'm still fat…" Ichigo chuckled. "It's baby weight Orihime. Beside you aren't that big. You have been losing a lot of weight at the gym." Orihime poked her stomach. "Yeah, but don't you find this unattractive?" "Why would I find the woman I love unattractive just because she gained some weight?" Orihime blushed. "Well…I'm not slim anymore." "Your point? Look bottom line you are still beautiful in my eyes." He placed his hand over hers. "Don't think anything differently okay?" Orihime smiled and scoots close to him. She looks down at Kazui. "He looks so cute when he is sleeping. He doesn't cry as much as I thought he would." Ichigo puts his head on hers. "Let's be thankful for that. I don't think I could handle a baby like Grayson." Orihime smiles. "So…would you consider having another one?" Ichigo blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I thought that was a given but let's see how we do with Kazui first."

* * *

The evening went on and it was around 8pm when Grimmjow and the kids got back. Oichi was in the living room setting up a mat for them to eat on and to watch TV. Rukia was in the kitchen finishing the food. Having Rukia with her did make things a little easier. They didn't talk much but it wasn't awkward like it use to be. Grayson, Emma, and Isabella ran around the couch. "Auntie look!" Emma says as they all held out their baskets. "Wow! Look at all of that candy! You guys much have stolen a lot of candy huh." Emma giggled. "Nice people." Grayson digs in his basket. "I eat now!" Oichi shakes her head. "No not yet. You can eat one piece but first you have to eat some actual food." Grayson pouted. "No! I eat!" Oichi frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you say no to me Grayson. I will take that candy away from you and you will have none. Understand?" She said with a stern tone. Grayson looks down. "Okay…me sorry…" Oichi smiles. "Good boy. Now all of you pick out a candy and go sit down." The kids did what they were asked and went to go sit on the mat. Oichi placed the candy on the back table in the living room. Grimmjow chuckled. "You're really sexy when your all in charge you know." Oichi pouted at him. "Still mad at me?" He says. Oichi turned her head and walks into the kitchen. Grimmjow chuckles.

Chad sits down with Renji who was holding a sleepy Ichika. "So how does it feel to be a father?" Renji asked Chad." Chad rubs his head. "Strange I guess." Grimmjow shrugs. "You'll get use to it. Next thing you know your going to be wanting another one and another one. Baby fever. It doesn't only affect women you know." They looked at him. "So are you saying you and Oichi are going to have more?" "Of course, we are. I want at least seven or eight. Gotta leave something behind." Renji rolled his eyes. "Your saying that but you're just going to stress her out. Not only would she have to take care of her children, but she has to take care of a grown man who is jobless." Grimmjow glared at him. "For your information, you rat bastard, I do have a job and in fact, Oichi has yet to use her last two damn paychecks on anything." Renji frowned. "Is that right…well congratulation to you." "I believe that is what people call putting your foot in your mouth." Chad says. "Oh shut up…"

Oichi and Rukia walked out with dinner. For the kids it was chicken nuggets, sliced hotdogs shaped as ghost, and some juice. For the guys Oichi made pumpkin devil eggs and jack o lantern sandwich bites. "Wow you really did good on the food deco." Grimmjow says eating a egg. Oichi sat beside Grimmjow and turned to the young justice marathon. It caught the attention of the kids. "Still going to ignore me?" Oichi puffed her cheeks out. Grimmjow sighs and pulls out his phone. "Here, I took pictures for you and even sent them to Nel." Oichi glances down at the phone and spots the picture of the kids go to their first house. She then grabbed it and tears up. "I can't believe I missed another year…" Grimmjow slides closer to her and kisses her cheek. "I told you to not worry about it. You have more years of this to come by." He rubbed her belly. "When the twins get here you can dress them up and take them out and take as many pictures you want and so forth okay?" Oichi sniffed as she looked through the pictures.

Around 10pm, The kids were laying on the blanket half sleep still looking at TV. Rukia and Renji had left with a fussy Ichika who wanted to stay with Grimmjow. Chad was welcome to stay but he had to get things prepared for his next trip and make some changes to Isabella's room back at his place. He also wanted her to get close to Emma and Grayson as friends. Grayson yawns. "Sleepy…" "I guess it's time for bed." Oichi says turning the tv off. Emma and Isabella were laying beside each other already going to sleep. "Where is everyone sleeping?" Grimmjow says?" "Grayson's room. We can pull out a small air mat for them." Grimmjow nodded and got up. He held his hand out and helped her up. He then picked up Grayson and placed him in her arms and then he picked up Emma and Isabella. Oichi carefully walked up the stairs with Grimmjow following her.

In Grayson's room, Grimmjow was changing him into his paw patrol pjs. Oichi had took off Emma's costume and pulled out her fairy sleeping gown. As for Isabella, Oichi felt that it would be okay if she could use Emma's spare sleeping gown. It had a crown on it. While Oichi finished up with the girls Grimmjow opened the closet and pulled out the air mat. He blew it up with the silent battery power blower. "Blankets are up top." Oichi says. Grimmjow nodded and grabbed two blankets. One to place over the mat and one to cover the girls up. When the mat was blown up, Grimmjow fixed up the bed and took one of Grayson's long pillows and placed it on the mat. "Come on you two. It's bed time." Emma took Isabella's hand and with the help of Oichi they got on the mat and cuddled up together. "Aw so cute." She quickly took her phone and snapped a picture of it. Grimmjow pulled the blanket over them. He then walked over to Grayson who was already sleep. He picked him up and tucked him in.

"You are going to be a great dad." Oichi says smiling. Grimmjow smiles back at him. "I knew that already. Come on it's time for you bed time as well." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. He turned on a night light and closed the door, leaving it opened slightly. Oichi and Grimmjow walked upstairs together and went to their room. Oichi sighs as she gets in the bed. "So comfy…" Grimmjow chuckles as he takes his shirt off. "You need help getting out your clothes?" Oichi nods. "Please?" "What do you want to wear tonight?" "Mmm…just a gown tonight." "No bra? Panties?" "You're just going to take it off me so why bother." Grimmjow smirked. "Your right about that. Gown it is." Once they were dressed for bed, Grimmjow turns the light off and slips into bed with her. "I wonder how Jess's day went. I hope she had fun on her birthday." Oichi says yawning. Grimmjow snuggles up close to her. "Who cares. She's Ulquiorra's problem now. Maybe we can actually live together without a third wheel." "You are so rude. I hope she smacks you into next week." Oichi says drifting off to sleep. Grimmjow kissed her head. "Yeah, yeah."

That next morning, Jess returned to the house glowing and wearing her spider Gwen jacket Ulquiorra had brought her. She had a wonderful birthday dinner with Ulquiorra and she spent another amazing night with him in his first home that had a hidden garden behind it. She couldn't stop smiling. She walked into the house to hear kids laughing and playing in the living room. This confused her a bit. She walked to the living room to see Oichi sitting on the couch drinking some tea while crocheting. Grimmjow on the other hand was on the floor playing with Emma, Grayson and a girl she's never seen before. "I'm home?" Jess says. Oichi looks at her. "Hey there Jess good morning. I see you had a great night." Jess flushed a bit. "Yeah something like that…who's the new kid?" "Oh, that's Isabella. Chad's daughter." "I thought Chad was in Vegas." "Fight got canceled so he came back." "Ah…" They watched as Emma played in Grimmjow's hair while Isabella and Grayson drew on him with washable markers. "Seems like he is the perfect play toy." Oichi giggled. "Yeah, it's cute. I can't wait to see how he is when the twins get here." Jess takes a seat on the couch beside Oichi and rubbed her belly. "How are the twins doing this morning." "They are fine so far. I can't wait to find out the genders, so we can pick proper names." She leans towards Jess and whispers. "Grimmjow has been picking out names for them and hiding them in a book. He thinks I don't know." The girls giggled. "I do admit he does have his cute features." Jess says. "So, I've been thinking that we should have the gender party in December. If people want to bring gifts, they should bring neutral colors." Oichi nods. "That works haha. For Christmas everyone could just bring me baby gifts." Jess smiles. "Yeah that would make a cute way to spend Christmas." Oichi rubbed her stomach. "My little angels are getting so much love and they aren't even here yet." Jess pokes her. "Of course, they are but if they share Grimmjow's blood calling them angels might oversell it." She says jokily. Grimmjow turned his head. "What was that you red headed bimbo?" Jess frowned. "Excuse me!?" "You heard me! My babies are going to get my best features which included my attractiveness, my amazing attitude, and my smarts." "You sound pretty confident in your gene but the only thing you gave Grayson was your temper and your hair color, everything else is his mothers." Jess says. Oichi chuckled. "She does have a point." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I'll prove you both wrong in March when they get here." Oichi and Jess laughed together as he was tackled to the floor by the kids.

* * *

A few days later in November, Oichi was at a bookstore by herself looking for parenting books. Grimmjow was with her father for the day so she may not get to see him tonight. She was wearing a long sleeve purple maternity top, maternity blue jeans, and flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a strain in her face. She had her batman bag on her back. She walked to the back where the parenting aisle was. She rubbed her fingers on the books reading the titles on the side. "No…we read these before." She looked up to see a light blue book that said the whole child brain. She reached up there but she couldn't quite reach it. Frowning she looked around for help, but no one was near here. Sighing she stood on her tip toes and reached for the book. Her finger tips were touching the rim of the book, but she couldn't quite get it. "Come on you, stupid book…curse my shortness…" Just as she was about to give up, a hand reached over her and grabbed the book and handed it to her. She turned to look at the person who held her. "Oh! It's you!" She says with a smile. It was Starrk. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a jacket over it, blue jeans and sunglasses on top of his head. "You remember me?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah of course I do. You were always sleeping during café meeting. Lilly use to kick your butt haha." Starrk rubbed his head. "Right." He looked down at her stomach. "So, it's true. You and Grimmjow are having children together?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, we are having twins this time around."

"Why Grimmjow?" He asks. "Huh?" "I mean, what makes Grimmjow so special that you chose him? You know what he did right? The type of work he was involved in?" Oichi smiles sweetly at him. Starrk eyes widen. "I'll just ignored why you randomly showed up and started asking me personal questions. Grimmjow has done a lot of bad things but he chooses to be with me and for that I am grateful and happy. Despite his hands being dirtied what matters to me is that we both can finally make a new future together." She pats her stomach gently. "Us and our twins Hee-hee." "I see…then what about Harribel and Ulquiorra?" Oichi hums out. "Harribel is really nice to me. We used to talk a lot at the bar I worked at. She looked after me and even after I left, we went out to lunch and became friends. She's like an awesome big sister! As for Ulquiorra…he still makes me a little uncomfortable but I'm dealing with that bit by bit. He is now dating my best friend and we all are discovering new sides about him every day. Now that I think about it its like we are becoming more like a family and it makes me excited to see what will happen in the future." "A family…even though they work for Aizen, did horrible things and what not?" Oichi shrugs. "A family is a family. No matter how screwy it is. You learn to leave it in the past and look forward." Starrk rubbed his head. "You are a very weird woman. I can't even count on my hands, people who would deal with people like us." Oichi giggles. "I don't mind being weird. That means I can be one of a kind." Starrk looked around. "Where is Grimmjow now?" "He is working with my dad." "I see…so your alone?" Oichi nodded. "Hmm…tell you want. If you treat me to lunch and let me take a nap at your house, I'll tag along with you to watch out for you and your kids." "Um…huh?" "I accept." He grabbed her arm. "I'm hungry for a burger. Let's go eat." "W-Wait a second I haven't paid for the book yet!" "Then leave it behind." "What!? No!? I want this book!" Starrk sighed. "So troublesome. Fine I'll buy the book, you buy the food. Deal? Deal." He says answering himself. Oichi was so confused and lost at how the conversation turned that she just went along with it.

In the evening time, Grimmjow was dropped off by one of Dante's associates. He saw Oichi car parked so that told him she was home. He walked in. "I'm ho…" He stopped to see Starrk sleeping on the couch. His eye twitched until he heard Oichi in the kitchen. He made his way quickly to her. Oichi was making beef stew tonight. "Babe…" Oichi turned around and smiled. "Welcome home Hun!" Grimmjow rubbed his head. "Thanks, but…what the hell is Starrk doing on our couch!?" Oichi pokes her cheek. "Well…funny story. He um…he brought me a book, I treated him to lunch, he helped me around the store today and now he's taking a nap." Grimmjow ran his hand down his face. "You have got to be shitting me. First Harribel now Starrk? You are attracting the wrong crowd. Oichi frowned. "How rude. If you have forgotten you were in the wrong crowd when I met, you." Grimmjow walked up to her. "That's besides the point. Starrk is the most dangerous one out of all of us. You can't have him here, it spells trouble."

"You think so?" Grimmjow tensed up as he heard yawning. He quickly turned around and stood in front of Oichi protectively. Starrk walked in the kitchen and stretched. "I only came for a nap, but I smell something good cooking." Oichi grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him from in front of her. "I'm making beef stew. Would you like to taste?" Starrk nodded Oichi grabbed a hand bowl and poured a little of the broth in it. She handed it to Starrk. He took it and sniffs it, then blows it, then sips it down. "Mmm…it tastes great. Mine if I take a bowl to go?" Oichi smiles and nods. "Of course! You helped me out today, so you deserve a nice meal." Starrk smiles a little making Grimmjow hold his breath. Starrk never smiled in front of people. In fact, unless he had to, he never talked. He's always sleeping but because of his status no one really questions him. "Did you have a nice nap?" "Meh. You need more pillows. I think I'll bring my own next time." "I can make more pillows." "You make pillows?" "Its not very hard. I do clothes, pillows, blankets, dolls, and other things so long as I have the materials." "Wow your very talented then. You should make a lot of pillows for me when I come over next time. I like sleeping on mountains of soft pillows." Oichi laughs. "That's kinda cute but naps are very important, so I can understand that." "Yeah? See I wish Lilynette would understand. I think I'd to take a nap here once a week." "I don't mind that but be for warn children to come to the house to play so maybe you should go find a room of your liking?" Starrk rubbed his chin. "That sounds like a plan. Next time I'll pick out a napping room for myself." Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran his fingers through his hair.

When the stew was done, Oichi made Starrk a to go bowl with some homemade muffins she made. Grimmjow was going to drive him back to the bookstore where his car was. "Be careful on your way home and your welcomed here anytime." Starrk waved at her and got into the car with Grimmjow. He pulled out and drove off. In the car ride, Starrk chuckled. "You got a nice woman there Grimmjow. Try not to fuck it up." "What the hell are you planning?" Grimmjow says. "hmm…I jut wanted to see what the fuss was about. Anyone who can take yours, Ulquiorra's, and Harribel's attention away had to be quite an interesting person and now I kind of see why. Though it seems like Ulquiorra has turned an eye to his new girlfriend. The kid might make it out of here like you did. That would be good." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" "It's nothing. Just drive. I don't want my stew getting cold."

At the house, Oichi was on the phone with Nel telling her about everything. "Are you serious? Starrk was with you all day!?" "Yeah, I thought it would be weird, but he was really nice." "You need to be weary of him Oichi. He's like number one in that division. If he wanted too, he could kill someone with a sneeze." Oichi held back a chuckled. "Well Grimmjow took him back so anyways, are you coming over for dinner? I'm making beef stew." "Who's all coming over?" "Jess is bringing Ulquiorra, Harribel and her three followers and hopefully you and Grayson." "I see…" She cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I bring someone as well?" "Sure. So long as he remembers to be respectful in someone else house." Nel sighs. "I'll make sure he behaves just…just don't be to shocked okay and no judgements." "Oh please, when have I ever judged you." "True but its only your word I care about…" "I got it Nel, so come on over." "Alright. Thank you!" She hung up. Oichi shook her head as she finished up dinner.

When Grimmjow got back from dropping Starrk off he saw Jess car and behind it Ulquiorra's. He rolled his eyes. "So much for a night alone with my woman." He parks beside Jess and heads inside. A mouthwatering smell hit his nose. It looks like Oichi was adding something else to the menu. He sniffed. "BBQ beef pasta…" He says licking his lips. "Are you a dog now?" Grimmjow looked to see Ulquiorra sitting in the living room. "Well when your woman starts cooking for you then maybe you will understand what I'm doing better." He says walking to the kitchen. Oichi was humming as she stirred her pasta. "Seems like your going out." Grimmjow says holding her from behind. "Yeah, we are having more company. Seems like Nel is bring a guest with her and Harribel is coming to." Grimmjow sighs. "You never fail to amaze me with your big heart." Oichi giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Have you eaten today?" Oichi nodded. "Of course. Our twins don't like missed meals." She pointed over to the counter. "I also made bread buffalo chicken dip. Its my first time making it and it's supposed to be healthy for you." Grimmjow looked to see that two of the bread rolls were already missing and the dip was low. "Seems like someone already tried it."

Jess came downstairs. She was wearing a Harley Quinn shirt and black shorts. "I did! It was really good." She says licking her lips. She went to the living room and grabbed the plate she was using and sharing with Ulquiorra. "Oichi you should make more of this but use different sauces. You made BBQ pasta make the dip for this BBQ to." Oichi chuckled. "I've already thought about that but I'm out of bread." "Well tell Grimmjow to go get it." Grimmjow sighs. "Why the hell can't you go." "You're the man of the house as you usually say. Take care of your pregnant soon to be wife. If she wants bread go fetch her some damn bread!" "Please no fussing. Your going to give me a headache. I don't need bread since that was just a practice dish to tie us over under dinner was done." Jess sighs. "Fine." She takes two more pieces and dabs dips on them and take it back to Ulquiorra in the living room. "What you make for dessert?" Oichi pointed over to the counter. There was a pumpkin cheesecake trifle and a regular strawberry cheesecake side by side in a cake holder. "You are craving a lot of pumpkin stuff." "I know…I might make a pumpkin pie…but I don't have what I need." "Oichi you know if you need me to go to the store I'll go. I was just fussing with Jess because it pisses her off." "You sure?" Grimmjow nodded. "Just tell me what you need." Oichi smiled. "Thank you Grimmjow." She walked to the counter island and wrote some things down on notepad that she kept. She handed it to Grimmjow. "Please be safe and thank you again." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "No need to thank me. I'll do anything you need me to do. Just don't overwork yourself in the kitchen." He rubbed her stomach. He suddenly felt something hit his hand. They both looked down. Grimmjow's eyes lit up as he felt another kick. "Hey, their kicking!" He says excitedly. Oichi laughed. "That's to cute." Grimmjow blushed and rubbed his face. "Well it's only right for a father to feel excited about their kid moving and all…" Oichi places her hand over his. "Yeah that is true." They shared a kiss. "Now off to the store please." Grimmjow nodded and quickly left.

* * *

It took a little over an hour for Grimmjow to get what Oichi needed. When he came back, he saw Nel's car and Harribel's car. He sighed as he parked. "Great…" He walked into the house and was greeted by Grayson who was waiting at the door for him. "Daddy home!" He hugged his leg. Grimmjow chuckled. "Let go so I can walk squirt." He walked in and frowned when he saw Nnoitra with a beer in his hand. "Yo, nice place you got here." Grimmjow glared slightly at him. "You can't be serious. What are you doing here?" "I'm with Nel dumbass. Didn't your woman already tell you that." "She said a guest, I didn't think it would be your pencil body ass." Jess who was snuggled up to Ulquiorra frowned. "There is a baby here can you tone down the swearing?" Nnoitra snitched his teeth. "Get your panties out your ass. That brat has heard way worse then this." Jess frowned at him. "You need to be more respectful in someone else's house" Nnoitra let out a dry laugh. "Who died and made you queen red head." Ulquiorra glanced at him. "Silence your tongue before I rip it out. Do not disrespect her." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Jess smiled and leans on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen to see Oichi taking out plates with Nel and Harribel. "Nel you can't be fucking serious right now. Nnoitra? Really?" Nel sighs. "Back off Grimmjow. Its my choice and Oichi said it was okay." "I don't care. You can't have that maniac around Grayson. You know how he is!" "He tones it down around Grayson. Don't make a big deal about this." Grimmjow slammed his hands on the counter. "It is a BIG fucking deal!" He felt Grayson grab his pants legs. He looked down. "No be mad…" Grimmjow frowns and rubs his hand down his face. "This is fucking crazy…" He mumbled. Oichi walks to him holding a beer. "I know dear but, let's overlook that for now. Nel and Nnoitra are our guest tonight so let's not try to fight each other?" Grimmjow took the beer. "Fine…"

"Go sit down. I'll make your plate." Oichi smiles and kisses his cheek. Nel crossed her arms. "Grimmjow…I…" "I don't want to hear it Nel…" Grimmjow says dismissing her. He grabbed a plate and started fixing food for Oichi. "Me to daddy!" Grayson says. "Food!" Grimmjow got a small bowl for Grayson and put some pasta in the bowl with a spoon. "In the living room." He says. Grayson nodded and ran into the living. Grimmjow took the food and brought it to Oichi. Nnoitra had the remote and was finding a movie to watch. "Here." He says handing Oichi the plate. Grayson was sitting on the floor waiting for his bowl. "We need to get him a baby table, so he doesn't have to sit on the floor all the time. Oichi says.

Jess hums out. "That smells so good. Grimmjow are you going to fix me a plate to?" "Bug off. You got a man right there." He says sitting down beside Oichi. Jess frowned. "Ugh, you are the rudest man I have ever meet!" "He ain't wrong tho." Nnoitra says. "Asking another man to fix your food is pretty stupid if you asked me." "Can we not try to jump Jess here…" Oichi says eating. Jess gets up in a huff. "Fucking jerks…" She mumbles. Ulquiorra sighs and got up to go to the kitchen with her. Oichi shook her head. "Are you not eating?" Grimmjow shrugs. "I want to make sure you get your full first."

Harribel walked out with her plate and a cup of juice. "Oichi I brought your drink." "Thanks!" Oichi says smiling. Harribel sat on the other side of Oichi. "Where are the girls at?" Oichi asked. "Working. I told them that I will bring them some food, if there is any left." "There is enough. I made a lot." Nel came out with a plate for her and Nnoitra. "Thanks, sweet cheeks." He smacks her butt before she sits down. Grayson frowns at this. "No! No hit mama!" Grimmjow bites his lip. "See this is the type of crap I'm talking about. You can't do that in front of him!" Nel sighs and sits down. "I know Grimmjow." "You sure because I don't see you smack him through the fucking wall!?" Nnoitra bit into his food. "Hmm…not bad." Oichi smiles. "I'm glad you like it." Jess and Ulquiorra came back in and sat down. Jess took a bite of the stew and hums out. "So good! You did an amazing job sis." "Glad you like it Jess." Nnoitra finally found a movie. It was an action movie.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving Oichi?" Harribel asked. "We are going over to the game house. It's big enough for everyone and so long as everyone brings a dish, we will have enough food." "The game house?" "Oh, its where my friend Momo, Kira, and Hisagi host parties and stuff. It's a big house that they all rent together." "I see. Do you mind if I tag along? Other than work I don't think I've ever been to a dinner as big as that." Oichi smiled. "Sure! The more the merrier." Harribel smiled which takes Nnoitra off guard. "What should I bring?" "What is your best dish?" Harribel takes a bite of her food. "Chicken pot pie." Oichi nods. "Ooo that sounds good. You should make mini pot pies! That way everyone can get at least one." Jess taps her chin. "I think I'll make a pot roast." She looks at Ulquiorra which made Nnoitra and Grimmjow snicker. "What's so funny?" Jess asks. Ulquiorra sighs. "I'm not a very good cook. It's not like I eat a lot anyways." Jess shakes her head. "That's a lie. You cook me breakfast every morning. Pancakes, waffles, eggs and so on." "Basic stuff. Something on the scale of Thanksgiving is not in my skill list." Jess smiles. "No biggie, we can make something together!" Ulquiorra looks down at her. "I'll still make my pot roast and we can find something that is easy for you to make." "Good luck with that." Nnoitra says laughing. Jess glared at him. "Well I don't see you nor Grimmjow cooking anything. Don't pick on my boyfriend!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Don't drag my name down with Ulquiorra's and Nnoitra. I can actually cook, and you should know since your lazy ass make me cook every Monday, Thursday, and Sunday." Jess pouted. "Well someone has to cook since we work all day and stuff." "Why is it that you're the only person who complains about that? Oichi is pregnant and she does way more shit then you. Do you know how hard it is to get her to take a break and rest?" Grimmjow says. "Um…can we not talk about me while I'm right here?" Oichi says holding up her empty plate. "Refill please." Grimmjow took the plate. "For the dinner Grimmjow is going to be making honey roasted butternut squash with cranberries and feta." Oichi says rubbing her stomach. "It's super yummy, I can eat a bowl of it by myself even if I wasn't pregnant." They all looked at Nel and Nnoitra. "I'm making the desserts this year around. Pumpkin pie, strawberry shortcake, and banana pudding." All looks went to Nnoitra. "I ain't going so I don't have to cook." Oichi shrugs. "Have it your way but just incase you change your mind you aren't allow to get any food." "Why the hell not?" Nel rolls her eyes. "Everyone brings a dish, everyone eats. Simple logic. If you bring nothing you get nothing." Grimmjow walked back with another full plate and handed it to Oichi.

As the night went on dinner went well. They had a funny conversation about which was better cats or dogs. They watched one or two movies and when Grayson feel asleep, they watched a horror movie. It was a pretty good night. When it came to an end, Harribel took some to go bowls and took her leave. Nel also got her a to go bowl and made Nnoitra carrying them since Grimmjow refused to hand a sleeping Grayson over to him. Ulquiorra stayed the night, something he had recently started doing. Grimmjow made Oichi go upstairs and got her ready for bed. He then came back down to clean up the kitchen and to enjoy a few moments of peace.

* * *

The next morning, at Hueco Mundo, Harribel was called to Aizen's office. She was walking with Apacci, Rose, and Sung behind her. "I don't think this is going to go well Ma'am…" Rose says frowning. "Who knows what Aizen has planned for you. Remember what happened to Grimmjow? He might have you set up or something!?" Apacci says. "Do not worry…if the time has come for me to leave this company then so be it." The women looked at her in shock and worried. "Madam Harribel…if you were to leave the company then…" Harribel stopped. "I will not drag you down with me. You three have been working hard and well to earn your spots. If we play our cards right one of you three may take over after me." "No!" They yelled out. "This place is nothing without you Madam Harribel!" Rose says. "Yes, if it wasn't for you, we would still be on the streets doing nothing with our lives…" Sung says. "If you leave this company then dammit, we are coming to! Hell, if Grimmjow can live on without this place then so can we." Harribel looked at her followers and shook her head. "It is your choice…" She walked on. When they got to the office doors Harribel told them to stay back since it was only her that was summoned.

She walked into the office where Aizen was waiting. He was sitting at his desk with Gin on one side and Tosen on the other. He had his normal cool smile. "Good morning Harribel. So glad that you can finally join us." Harribel walked up to his desk and stopped. "Good morning sir. You called for me?" Aizen links his fingers together. "Yes, I did. I wanted to speak to you about your job performance." He leans back in his chair. "As the head of the 3rd division your job is to keep records of everything this company does and everything that has happened to assure that we don't do the same thing twice. Lately, I've noticed that you have been missing dates and not logging in the info. Also, you have been missing out on meetings that I deem to be quite important." Tosen took a step forward. "Now, usually this would call for a warning, but I think we are far beyond that. Our records are everything and if one is not careful then it may cause damage to not only the company but to ourselves as well. Missing dates, Logging info missing and changed, not showing up to even defend yourself at the meetings. This act of intolerance is grounded by a suspension, a fine, and even termination." Gin chuckled. "If you can give our boss here a good reason on why not to consider this then maybe he will change his mind. Much luck to you though."

Aizen had his eyes on Harribel. "Well now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Harribel looked at them all and sighs mentally. "I have nothing to say sir. While it is true that I have missed meetings, I do not freely leave my job. I made sure that I have everything done before I leave to do my personal duties outside this place. There has not been anything sent to me that has allowed me to learn of these facts you are telling me. So, I can only assume that someone with my own division is lying to me or…" Aizen raises his eyebrow. "Or…" "…Or your facts must be wrong." Tosen frowned. "Are you trying to tell us that our sources are wrong?" "It's just a suggestion sir, I'm only speaking from what I know. Everyday, I go over my work and my division usually bring everything to me before anything is logged it. If the issue is within my own, then I will get to the bottom of it and settle the issue myself. However, if I find nothing wrong then I can only come to the idea that someone may be feeding you false information."

There was silence in the room before Aizen chuckled. "Why have you been missing meetings?" "I have been doing a little bit of personal life searching sir." "Ho? Have you found by the side of your three lap dogs or by the woman named Oichi Yamamoto?" Harribel frowned. "Please sir, do not call my employee's lap dogs. They have done their fair share of work to earn their spots in my divisions. As for Oichi, she has nothing to do with this conversation." "Oh, but she does. You are aware that this woman is the reason why Grimmjow was removed from this company." "With all due respect sir, I don't think Oichi is the sole reason why he lost his job. Grimmjow decided that he no longer could do this job that may have brought trouble to his home or her. While I wish he would have thought of another way I sadly believe that the results would have ended in the same way anyways." "Yes, Grimmjow decided to not do his job for the sake of one woman. He had a very large part in this company and yet he dropped the ball all for her…" "Excuse me, but I prefer to stay on topic. What's going on in Grimmjow's life does not concern me." "Oh, but it does my dear Harribel. Now that you are associating with him and neglecting your duties, I fear that his influence is rubbing off on you." He stands up. "As the leader of this company I can not afford to have you slacking off and putting this company back into the danger zone, so I will give you two and only two options. Option one is that you stay here, employed with all of your wonderful female employee's, with all the money and fame you have gain for the past years provided you stay away from Grimmjow and Oichi Yamamoto." Harribel narrowed her eyes. "Or…Option two…you can continue to stay around them and get the same treatment Grimmjow had. Stripped of all your stats. It would be a shame if some certain info caught wind over in the center with your name all over it. Unlike Grimmjow I doubt you would have anyone behind you to help clear your name and I don't see you settling in prison. Who will look after all of your employees while you are gone? Think about them if not for yourself." Harribel closed her eyes. "I see…you truly think my small relationship with Oichi will hurt my division and your company. Is this mere woman really a threat to you or are you still stung by the fact that Grimmjow was able to make a life without your 'helping' hands."

Aizen chuckled and sat back down. "I'll give you a week to think about it. When you have your decision please let me know. You are dismissed." Harribel nodded and turned around and walked out closing the door behind her. Tosen sighed. "Aizen, I think it is time for us to go with plan B on this. If not, then…" Aizen leans on his elbow. "I know Tosen. Do not worry. Plan B is already in motion." He glanced over to Gin whose grin got widen. "Until then, bring me the folder of worthy candidates. One can never be to careful in a situation like this."

On November 9th, a day before Grayson's birthday it was decided to have the party early. Grayson's party was small and short like Nel wanted. It was about an hour or two party with everyone before they took their leave. Grayson had got a bunch of things from not only his guest but from Danni and Dante as well. Trying to out do each other they had went a bit overboard, not to Oichi's surprise. Dante got Grayson an entire new bed set, Blue Beetle theme, a bunch of toys, books, and even a little car that he can ride around outside. Danni got him a bike, some clothes, more toys, another small car, and a trampoline. If Grayson wasn't spoiled by Oichi back, then he was spoiled now.

On the 10th, Oichi was at work doing paperwork. She had a small fan in front of her. She was feeling very hot for the past few days. Her body felt weak and heavy and thanks to her weird sleeping schedule she barely got her regular 4 to 8 hours of sleep. She had a cold bottle on water on the desk and a few in a small fridge that Grimmjow brought her. In her office, Grayson was sitting his new playmat and playing on his new tablet. He was learning about his ABC and 123s. He was very good at them and learning at fast pace. His speech was getting better to for being a new two-year-old. Nel was already looking into some preschools to enroll him into when he comes of age. Oichi stopped and leans on her elbow. "Preschools…to be honest there aren't to many good ones out there. I was homeschooled before I went to middle school…Hmm…maybe I can do something about that." She wrote a note on her pad. She then sighs as she rubbed her head. She felt dizzy. Grayson looked up and frowned. "Auntie okay?" Oichi smiled at him. "Yes sweetheart. I'm okay." Grayson hums out but went back to his tablet.

Oichi rubbed her head and felt sweat running down her forehead. "Why is it getting hotter in here. This fan isn't going to cut it. I need to go turn the air up. I think Nel packed a blanket for Gray…" She gets up and her dizziness hits her hard. "Wha…" Her body flared up in intense heat and her vison went black. She fell to the floor, landing on her side. Grayson's head pops up. "Auntie!" He gets up and runs to her. "Auntie okay?" He touches her cheek and looked at it. It was wet from her sweat. Oichi was breathing heavily. "G-Grimm-jow…" She wheezes out. Grayson frowned. "I help!" He runs back to his tablet and picks it up. He then runs back to Oichi and sits beside her stomach. His tablet was connected to her phone and she had shown him many of times how to work it. He hit the green button that was contact list. When it pulled up there were four numbers in green that he was only allowed to call and those were Oichis, Nel's, Grimmjow, and Jess. Everything else was in red. "Red is no no!" He says as he hit Grimmjow's name.

The screen went black and a loud ringing noise rang out a few times but no on picked up. Grayson pouted. "Daddy no answer phone. Meanie head." He hit Nel's number, but it didn't pick up either. "Where is mama…meanie head to." He finally hits Jess's number. It rung twice before Jess picked up. "Hello? Gray are you calling me?" "Yes!" Jess chuckled. "Does Oichi know you playing in her phone again?" "Auntie on floor!" "What?" "She on floor! She wet!" Jess gasp. "W-Wet!? Wet where!?" Grayson looked at Oichi. "Wet?" "Oh my…okay um…crap…" Jess sighs out. "Grayson did you call your dad and your mom?" "Yes! No pick up! Meanie heads…" "Okay I'm on my way so try to call you dad okay? Keep trying until he picks up okay?" "Okay!" Jess hangs up quickly. Grayson smiles. "I help!" He hits Grimmjow's name and started to call over and over.

Moments later, Hisagi burst through the door in panic. "Oichi!?" Grayson looked up. "Auntie on floor!" He yelled out. Hisagi ran around the desk to see Oichi passed out and still breathing heavily. "Oichi!?" He bends down and rubs her forehead. "A fever?" He looks down at her skirt and sighs out. "A fever…" He carefully picks her up and carries her to the couch in her office. Grayson gets up and follows him until Grimmjow finally picked up. "Grayson! You better not be playing on Oichi's phone!" He yelled out. "Auntie on floor! She wet!" Grayson yells out. "What…Wait what!? On the floor? Wet?" Hisagi sighs out. "Grayson can I see that?" Grayson nods and holds it out. Hisagi takes the tablet. "Grimmjow." "Hisagi!? What the hell is going on!?" "It's Oichi. It looks like she passed out from a fever." "A fever!? Passed out!?" "Yeah, I'm making a call to the 4th division to get over here so they can look at her. Jess is on her way here, but you should come as well." "What did he mean by she was wet!? Are the twins…?" "No, No I think he just meant she was sweating a lot." Grimmjow sighs out. "Okay…I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up. "I help! Imma a good boy!" Grayson says smiling. Hisagi smiles and rubs Grayson's head. "Yes, you did very well. Now you can go back to playing. I'll take it from here." "Okay!" Grayson says taking his tablet and sitting back on the playmat.

* * *

Hours later, when Oichi finally woke up she was back home. She felt something soft and cool on her head and it made it sigh out. She looked around to see she was lying in bed. Her body still felt heavy. She tried to sit up when the door opened. Grimmjow walked in with a bowl of soup, a cup of tea, and some meds. When he tried to see her sit up, he made his way to her quickly. "Babe stop." Oichi looked at him as he put the tray down. "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow helped her sit up carefully. "How are you feeling?" Oichi sighs. "Tired…what happened?" "You had a high fever and passed out. Gray was able to get to Jess but he had everyone in quite a panic." "A panic?" Grimmjow handed her a cup of tea. "Yeah, he told Jess that you were on the floor and that you were wet. So of course," Oichi sighs. "Jess must have panic and thought the twins were coming earlier…" Grimmjow nodded. "Hisagi got to you and got you checked out." He pulled the blanket off her. She was wearing a night gown. He pulled the gown up and showed her the bruise on her side. Oichi's eyes widen. "When did that happen!?" "When you passed out, but the twins are okay. Startled but okay." Oichi sighs out and rubs her stomach. "I'm sorry…I didn't even realize I had a fever. My body has been changing so much it's hard to tell sometimes." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Hisagi said you can take the rest of the week off to get better." He takes the rag that was on her forehead and dips it into a bowl of water. "Uryu gave me these meds for you. They won't affect the babies or anything, but they should help you sleep better at least so you won't be uncomfortable." Oichi smiles. "Your going to take care of me?" "What kind of question is that. I ain't leaving you here alone." "What about Grayson?" "Nel can take him to a damn daycare. You don't need to watch him every day and he shouldn't be stuck under you, me, or Nel. I don't want his only friends being girls either…" Oichi placed a hand on her belly. "Daycare…soon Gray is going to be going to preschool…" "Yeah. Here you should eat." He picks up the bowl of soup and hands to her. Oichi takes the bowl and sips it.

"You know…I was thinking along with my shop we should make a better school for the children around here." Grimmjow gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed. "Oh yeah? How are you going to do that when you can't find a spot for your shop?" Oichi pouted. "I'll find one soon but that's besides the point. I was always home schooled up until middle school, but I heard from Ichigo that they were okay. It could be better bit it was just okay…I want Gray and the other kids to have a great experience as they get older." She rolled her eyes. "The middle school was kind of crappy…and the high school was pretty decent. Standard stuff but it didn't motivate any of the teens to want to do something with their lives." Grimmjow sat on the bed. "Well this entire city could use a fucking makeover, but with those two prideful assholes the city will never be one." Oichi sips on her soup. "One step at a time, I guess. First my shop. I can't believe they won't approve over half…" "Babe." Oichi looked at Grimmjow. "Instead of focusing on work why don't you rest your brain right now. All you work won't be moving any time soon. It might be why you got a fever. Overworking yourself. Your shop will come to you in time so no need to force it." Oichi looked down in her soup. "I guess your right…"

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. Jess walked in with her hair in a low pony tail. She was wearing her standard night clothes. She smiled when she saw Oichi up. "Hey! Glad you are doing better." Oichi smiled back. "Yeah, thanks and sorry for worrying you. I'm also sorry about Gray." Jess chuckled. "It's fine sis. All that matters is that he was able to call for help. Two things. One, Ulquiorra is staying over for a while is that okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, he is welcome to stay." Jess giggled. "Thank you and two, you have a visitor!" She stepped to the side and Harribel walked in.

"Harribel!? What a surprise." Oichi says smiling. "Thank you Jess." Jess nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Oichi sat her bowl down and grabbed her tea. "Good evening Oichi. Sorry for the random visit." Harribel says walking over. She took a seat in a chair that was next to the bed. "Nonsense, you are welcome here anytime." Harribel smiles slightly and sighed. "I'm here to speak to you about something that has been bothering me and I would like your thoughts on the matter." Grimmjow and Oichi looked at each other before looking back at her. "Okay."

For the next few minutes, Harribel was telling them about the meeting she had with Aizen which shocked her. She never has been very open so why was she telling Oichi about a private meeting that she had. Let alone a private meeting that involved her personally.

Grimmjow was frowning. "I was right. He does see Oichi as a problem…that fucker." He grips his pants leg. "If he touches one hair on her head, I'll snap his neck." Oichi grabbed his hand and smiled she then looked back at Harribel. "It's the same as Grimmjow huh. Speak to me and lose your job or cut me off and keep your job and you look out for most of the females there. It's a tough call." Harribel nodded. "I can't leave them there when those men do nothing but look at them like eye candy. I have taught most of them to stand up for themselves but there are some who don't have it in them to be strong like that." She bites her lips. "However, I truly cherish the friendship that we just started. I don't know what it is about you, but I find comfort in you when we speak or have lunch. Despite that we haven't been friends for a long time…I just enjoy being in your company. It's been a very long time since I could talk freely to someone and not feel like I have to mask my feelings." Oichi smiles. "It feels nice huh." She sips on her tea. "Hmm…Its really up to you. I can't tell you how to live your life. If you wish to stay at your job and care for the women there you are going to have to give up something and if you have to stop talking to me then so be it but, it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm sure we can find some time to spend together out the view of Aizen."

Oichi taps her cup. "Of course, though, as selfish as it may sound, if you wish you keep our friendship and risk losing your job you are welcome to stay here until you get off your feet." Harribel eyes widen at her. "Here?" Oichi nodded. "I'm sure that your boss is going to try to throw you in jail like he did Grimmjow but don't worry! My papa can help you out if I ask. All though I'm not sure what he will ask in return from you. Grimmjow has to work for him for the next 15 years." She pats his leg. "He's like papa's secretary." Grimmjow frowns. "Don't remind me." Oichi giggles and looks back at Harribel. "As for a job you can also come work for me when I open my shop! I need lots of employees and you would be perfect, and I haven't forgotten about your three loyal followers. I can find something for them as well if they choose to come with you."

Harribel could not believe what she was hearing. "You. You truly have a big heart Oichi. I can not even begin to express how to feel right now." Oichi chuckled but Grimmjow frowned. "Now hold the hell up. Are you really thinking about walking out on Aizen?" Harribel looked down. "I'm not sure yet. Its not like he isn't keeping his word about protecting my coworkers however, something doesn't feel right anymore. Ever since you left there has been some sort of…vibe that has been lingering in the air. I can't put my finger on it just yet but, I want to cover all my bases and have a back up plan incase something goes wrong." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to take advantage of Oichi. She might be nice for no reason, but she has pretty powerful people behind her." "I realize that. As of right now I am working on a plan to help myself a little better and if I speak to the right people then I may not even have to go through the set back." Oichi smiles. "Okay then, I'll give you papa's number. If you what I am hearing is right, you have something info that will make him interested in your situation." Harribel nodded. "Yes." She got up. "I think giving me your father's number is too trusting so instead I will give the information to you Grimmjow." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Why me?" "You are his secretary are you not. If anyone can get close to him and explain what is going on it would be you." Grimmjow twitched slightly and sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Just give me what you have. That's all I'm doing for you though and don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you because I want to or like you, I'm doing it since Oichi already accepted you into her weird group of friends." Oichi pouted. "How rude."

Once Harribel took her leave, Grimmjow crossed his arms and looked at Oichi who was getting ready for bed. "Oichi." She looked at him. "Are you sure you want to be sticking your nose in this?" "What do you mean?" Grimmjow looks down at her stomach. "Your messing with Aizen. Even if you aren't trying to. You got me, mine as well say you got Ulquiorra's lame ass thanks to Jess, and now Harribel. Out of us you got 3 out 10 of his top employee's that run a division. I don't want you risking your neck for people who wouldn't give a damn about you in the end." Oichi reached up and grabbed his shirt. She pulled on it until he uncrossed his arm. She grabbed his hand and links their fingers. "I understand. I'm scared to be honest." Grimmjow could feel her hands shaking. "If a man like can frame both of us and have you thrown in jail with a snap of a finger there is no telling what else he could do." Grimmjow placed his other hand over hers. "I can't just leave Harribel out to dry though. It really looks like she wants to leave that place. You said it yourself. Your job doesn't see loyalty. Only money, power, and fame but eventually that gets a little old and you end up losing your way unable to go back to the way things were. I feel that Harribel is trying to turn back before its to late. If she doesn't take this chance, then she may never leave the clutches of that man." She rubs her stomach and felt a kick. She giggled and placed Grimmjow's hand on her stomach. "They are moving around." Grimmjow smiled as he felt more kicks. "They are becoming more active night by night. They are going to be night owls I can tell." Oichi nods in agreement. "The gender reveal will be in December. I can't wait until we see them and give them some names. Have you thought of any?" Grimmjow lays down beside her with his hand still on her stomach. "I like the name Naomi for a girl and maybe Alisha. For boys…Ayden." Oichi smiled. "If we have a boy, I'd like to name on of them after papa." Grimmjow frowned. "Your going to use Dante's name…for our son?" "No silly. His middle name Damien. I've always loved that name despite it being the name of Batman's son haha." Grimmjow chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You Batman nut. Now you need to get some rest." Oichi nodded and slips back under the cover. Grimmjow watched her as she fell asleep.

* * *

The evening of Thanksgiving, Oichi's house was smelling quite good. Ulquiorra, with the help of Jess, had made cornbread and Creamy mash potatoes. Grimmjow couldn't fully believe it until he tasted it. He claimed it wasn't bad, but it still needed some seasoning. The cornbread was on point thought. It was fluffy when you bit into it and even Grimmjow had to admit that he did a fair job, with Jess's help. Jess kicked him out the kitchen after that comment and told him to start packing the car. Jess was wearing a red dress with red flats. Her hair was braided in her normal fashion and her make was done perfectly as always. Oichi, who was sitting on the couch was wearing a black and grey stripe Knit Maternity Cardigan with white leggings and shoes. Her hair was done to her shoulders and she had her purse sitting next to here. She was on the phone with Momo. She didn't like it but she found it that everyone but them were there. Oichi hated being late for anything but it took her forever to get dressed. She sighed as she grabbed a jar of pickles. She opened it and started to eat one. She was not allowed to life a finger until it was time to go. Ever since she passed out from her fever, Grimmjow had been extra protective of her. Because of the issues with her job Harribel wouldn't be able to make it which up set Oichi a little. She really wanted to taste that pot pie.

Ulquiorra walked in. He was wearing a long sleeve green sweater and black jeans and shoes. "Oichi." Oichi looked at him as he sat beside her. "Yes? Are you done cooking?" "A few more second on Jess's dish. I wish to ask you a question." "Okay." Ulquiorra looked at her stomach. Oichi could feel like he wanted to say something, but he was struggling to say it and in the end, it looked like he gave up on saying it. "I wish to apologize…" "Hmm?" Ulquiorra looked at her eye to eye. "…I'm not quite sure how to explain this and I know this is weird and when the time comes you may not even accept but I am truly sorry…" Oichi was confused. "Okay then…" Ulquiorra got up. "I have come quite attached to Jess in a way. More of a connection then I thought I would. I think I am finally starting to understand more about these strange feelings and understand why you would stay with a do-…a man like Grimmjow." He walked away after he said his piece. Oichi was lost but she shrugged it off for now. Since he was more around, she had grown accustom of Ulquiorra and his weirdness. Grimmjow walked in. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and gray pants and shoes. His necklace was hiding under the collar of his shirt. "Oi! Jess come on! I told you that you should have been cooking that shit early." Jess poked her head out the kitchen. "I know I know. Just a bit more. You can start gathering in the car.

"Other then your dish, everything is packed already." Grimmjow says walking to Oichi. "Hey babe. Time to get up." "Finally! You won't let me work, you won't let me help, I'm losing my freaking mind here!" Oichi snaps. Grimmjow chuckles and helps her up. "Your so cute when you snap at me." Oichi sighs. "Whatever, can we just go please!? Everyone is waiting for us." Ulquiorra walked out with Jess's dish. All the dishes were in protective pots and pans with sealed lids. Jess walked out smiling and kissed Ulquiorra on the cheek. "Thanks, hun. I'll get out jackets."

Grimmjow helped Oichi put her jacket on and handed her the purse. Jess had somehow convinced him carpool, so they were taking Oichi's car. Jess helped Oichi down the stairs while Grimmjow locked the house up and set the alarm. Ulquiorra put the pot in the back of trunk with everything else. Then he and Jess got in the back seat and Grimmjow and Oichi in the front. They then drove off to Momo's place.

"When do you think Ichigo is going to ask Orihime to marry him?" Jess asked. Oichi hums out as she ate a pickle. "I don't know. I wonder what type of wedding they would have." "Are you going to be the maid of honor?" Oichi laughed. "No, that would be Tatsuki no doubt. I'll settle for being a bride's maid or even just taking the credit of making the dress." Jess chuckled. "I see." She smirked. "When are you and Grimmjow planning on tying the knot?" Oichi's face turn red. "Oh um…" Grimmjow looked at Jess through the rear mirror. "Don't be trying to fluster my woman up. We are getting married when the time comes. Right now, we should focus on getting things ready for the twins and the new chapter in our lives. Marriage will always be there." He reached out and placed a hand on Oichi's lap. "Married or not I don't plan on leaving her, so she's stuck with me forever." Oichi smiled. Jess rolled her eyes. "When you go all mussy you sound all weird." "Oh, shut up." "Mmm I can't wait to eat all the yummy food at the house. I wonder if Nel will bring Nnoitra." "I'd hope not." Ulquiorra says. "Agreed. That fucker can go die in a ditch somewhere." "Do you have a grudge with Nnoitra?" Oichi asked. "Sure, he is rough around the edge, but you get extra angry when we bring him and Nel up." Grimmjow sighed. "They used to date before me and her got together." Oichi's eyes widen. "Really!?" "Normally I couldn't care less who she sleeps with, but the fucker doesn't have a filter with what he does, and Grayson is getting to the age where he copies things he sees." "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black…" Jess says. Grimmjow gripped the stirring wheel tightly. "If you haven't notice you red headed idiot, Nnoitra doesn't give a shit about what comes out his mouth. At least I tone my mouth down but he doesn't." Jess bit her lip at Grimmjow's insult. Ulquiorra pats her leg.

"In this case he is right. Nnoitra does have that effect. It would be a problem if the children would learn his habits of abusing women and heavy drinking." Oichi gasps. "Abusing women!? D-Does that mean…?" "No, he doesn't have a death wish when it comes to Nel. She's stronger then she looks and she's the only person who can put him in his place but, she broke up with the dude because he kept trying his luck. The last thing she should want is him around Grayson." Jess links her fingers with Ulquiorra. "Maybe she knows something that we don't." "Such as?" "Well…when people look at you, they think your nothing but a muscle-bound meat head with a rude and dirty mouth when in truth you're just a big rude teddy bear unless it comes to Oichi." Oichi giggles. "So maybe Nnoitra is the same? Maybe he has changed for the better?" Ulquiorra shook his head. "I give him a month." Grimmjow huffed out. "More like another week…"

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Grimmjow turned off on the road to Momo's house. It had been a while since they had been out this way and more houses and roads had been built, little by little. There was now an intersection instead of on long road. Oichi was looking out the window. "Wow…its turning into quite a place now." There were a few people walking about, somewhere unpacking their cars for the evening dinner, that was playground where kids were out and about playing. Grimmjow was behind two cars waiting to go. On the way Oichi was telling Jess about new schools in the area. Jess agreed and said maybe she could find a way to help her out. Grimmjow sigh as the car in front moved and the car in front of them moved and stop to let the others go. They then heard Oichi's stomach growl. "Oh…" She frowned and rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry…" Grimmjow honks his horn. "Move your ass already!" He yelled in the car. Jess rolls her eyes. "Typical Grimmjow and his road rage but it's cute to see him like this for Oichi's sake. Gotta keep her and the twins fed." Ulquiorra simply nodded and glanced down to Jess's stomach and then looked away from it.

The car in front finally moved. "Finally! Damn I got a woman and two kids to fed here!" Grimmjow huffs out. Oichi laughs at him as he pulled up to the stop sigh. Ulquiorra looked out the window. He saw a car speeding towards the stop sigh. He narrowed his eyes just as Grimmjow started to drive. Jess caught the car in her sights just seconds after him thinking it was going to start slowing down but instead it picked up speed." W-WATCH OUT!" She yelled but it was to late. Grimmjow and Oichi turned to see the car coming full force at them and everything seem like it went in slow motion. The car rammed into the middle of the car. Oichi and Jess scream out as the force of the speeding car forced the car to roll over. The windows shattered and the trunk flew open, throwing out their food. The car rolled three times before landing on its tires. People started to scream out in horror as the car who hit them sped away but not before someone snapped a picture of the plates.

Inside the car, Grimmjow's ears were ringing and his forehead was bleeding. He tried to move to check on everyone, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see a shard of glass from the front window was in his side. "Fuck…" He hissed out. He turned his head to check on Oichi. Her head was toss to the side and blood was coming out of her ear. She looked okay until he looked down. Grimmjow's eyes widen to see a blood spot growing through her leggings. "Oichi! Oichi!?" He tried to move but the glass was in deep. He grits his teeth, grabs the glass and pulls it out his side. "Jess, Ulquiorra!? You two okay back there!?" He reached over to Oichi to check her pulse.

In the back see Jess had been out for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and saw a shard of glass in her arm. "Ugh…what the hell…" She then felt something wet drop on her face. She looked up to see Ulquiorra leaning over her. She gasps when she saw blood dropping from the back of his neck. Her heart started to beat fast and panic started to take over fearing the worst. "Ulquiorra!?" She ignored the pain in her arm and wigging from under him. She gasp when she saw his side. There was glass stuck in his side and lower back. Ulquiorra had shielded her from most of the glass and he was out cold. Jess teared up and placed a hand around him. "Hold on! I'll get us out!" She says in tears now. She sits up and back kicks the door using her inhuman strength. The door flies off, almost hitting a few people who had came over to help. Jess drug Ulquiorra out the car and landed on ground with him on her stomach. "Ulq…" She checked his pulse and sighed out as she felt it. 'He isn't dead! Thank God!'

"Ms! Are you two okay!?" A few people came to them. "We called the police and they are on their way. Do you have someone you can call?" Jess nodded and then looked at the car. She could see Oichi's head leaning against the door unmoving. "M-My friend! She's five months with twins! Please help her!" Other people were already on it. Inside, Grimmjow was holding his side that was bleeding. He managed to get out of his seat belt but Oichi's was jammed into the seat. "Fuck…Fuck…" He says as he eyes her leggings. "Babe! Oichi come on wake up for me." He reached over and turned her head. She was out cold. Just then his door was opened. "Hey man you okay?" "Does it look like I'm okay!? My girl is pregnant and she's bleeding out over here!" The man frowned. "We are trying to help. Your bleeding to." "Forget about me! Just fucking help her!" Grimmjow screamed out in anger. He then stopped. "The house up there. Last house on the left. One of her friends is a doctor." The man nodded. "Yeah, Momo's place. We will go get them! The police have already been called and they should be on their way." The man and two others quickly took off to Momo's place.

Jess lays Ulquiorra down carefully. She looked at the glass in her arm. She frowned and pulled it out hissing in pain. She then tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the cut for now. She got out and moved people out the way. "Oichi!? Oichi are you okay?" Jess eyes widen to see blood on her leggings. "Oh no!" Using her strength again she tore the door off the car. "Wait! If you move her you might make things worst!" Someone says. Jess looked over to Grimmjow who was breathing slightly heavy. The cut in his side was deeper then he thought. "Dammit it all…"

* * *

At Momo's place, Nel and the others were waiting on Oichi. "Where the hell are they! She called and said she was down the road!" Grayson and the kids were at the kitty table already eating. Ichigo sighs. "Can we just eat. As long as we leave enough for Oichi we should be fine." Momo crossed her arms. "I guess that's okay." Florina was there was Hisagi and she was frowning. "Flo? What's wrong?" Florina looks at him. "I just a little worried. It's this weird feeling I have…" Hisagi took her hand. "I'm sure they are almost here." Tatsuki sighs as she held Noah. "Maybe try giving her a call?" Ikkaku groans out loudly. "Let's just freaking eat already! It's like Ichigo said so long as we…"

Suddenly Uryu's phone started to go off. Tatsuki frowned. "I told you to take that off and leave it at home." "I know. This is my regular phone. They only call when its family or friends." Toshiro and Rangiku walked in from the kitchen with plates. Momo got up. "Hey! You two are supposed to wait for Oichi and the others!" Toshiro rolled his eyes. "There is plenty of phone for them. I'm not letting all this food get cold." Uryu answered his phone, trying to ignore Tatsuki's glares. "This better be good." He says getting up. "S-Sir there has been an accident!" "Alright is it…" "It's right down the road from you sir!" Uryu stopped. "What!?" "The callers said it was a bad crash and one of the people in the car is pregnant! We are already sending people but" "…get everything ready! I'm on my way!" He turned around with a panic face. "Uryu…" Tatsuki says. "There's been a car accident right down the road. I got word that one of them is pregnant." Their eyes widen. "What!?" Nel yelled out. Toshiro put his food on the table. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, let's go." "Right." They said.

They were making their way to the door when they heard banging. Momo got up and answered it. There was a man out of breath. "M-Momo…your friends…car accident…need help…" He gasps out. Toshiro stepped around her. "What can you tell us?" "There is a man and a lady who is pregnant with twins. They both are bleeding pretty badly." Florina stood up as the color from her face left. "Oichi…" She felt her knees go week. The shock of hearing that hit her hard as Hisagi grabbed her and sat her down. Uryu grabbed his keys and ran to the door pushing them to the side. "Stay here." Ichigo says to Orihime. "Of course." He ran out behind Uryu with Toshiro and the others following.

Uryu got to his car and him and Ichigo jumped in. He quickly drove off to the short distance. "We could have just ran you know." Ichigo says. "Shut up. We lose every second we would have ran." They quickly pulled up the site. Uryu grabbed his bag and jumped out the car and ran to Oichi's side. Jess was in Tears as she held Oichi's hand. "Jess!" Jess sniffled and turned to Uryu. "Uryu…pleas help!" He looked down at her arm and looked over at Ulquiorra. He looked at Oichi and frowned. "Step back." Jess nodded. Ichigo got to Grimmjow's side. "You really got yourself in some shit huh." Shut up…" Grimmjow says. Uryu tossed some bandages to Ichigo. "Do I have to explain what do to?" Ichigo ignored him and helped Grimmjow out the car. Uryu frowned as he did his best to keep her in a stable condition. He couldn't do much with what he had.

Seconds later, they saw flashing red lights and heard the sirens. People were standing outside the house watching. Toshiro and the others moved them back and started asking question while the police started to block the area off. Two ambulance pulled up and quickly got to work. They carefully put Ulquiorra on a stretcher and started to put him in the back. "Ms. You need to come with us to so we can look at your arm." Jess was watching the EMTs work on Oichi. Uryu was directing them and then turned to Jess. "Jess go now. We will be right behind you. Leave her to me." Jess nodded and was escorted in the back with Ulquiorra. She grabbed his hand as tears ran down her cheek. "Oh Ulquiorra…" The doors closed and drove off. When they finally got Oichi out the car they quickly put her on a stretcher as well. Ichigo helped Grimmjow up and they all got into the back and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

An Hour went by and Nel, Orihime, Florina, and Hisagi showed up at the hospital. Florina's cheeks were red from crying and she couldn't stop shaking. Hisagi was holding her hand trying to keep her calm. Karen and Yuzu rushed in from a spare room and saw them. They worked at the hospitals as nurse assistants sometimes. "Hey!" Karen went to them. "They are this way." Yuzu and Karen guided them down the hall into another wing of the hospital. "Can you tell us what's going on?" Nel asked. "Jess and Grimmjow should be getting checked out and getting stiches, her boyfriend and Oichi are in surgery." "S-Surgery?" Florina asked in a panic. "When they brought Oichi in she was bleeding out excessively, it could range to anything and the twin's lives are in danger as well." Florina stop as tears leaked down her tears. "In danger! What's going to happen with my sister and the twins!? Who is working on her!? How long is this surgery going to go on!" She yelled out. Hisagi grabbed Florina and pulled her into his chest as she started to cry uncontrollably. "You guys go on ahead." Yuzu nods to Karen. "I'll stay with them."

Karen led Nel and Orihime to a private section of the hospital. It was new wing that Uryu had paid for out his pocket. Karen was about to lead them to a waiting room where they heard screaming and crashing. "I don't give a fuck about me! WHERE IS OICHI!" Nel frowned. "Grimmjow…" She took a turn down the hall and ran to the screams and crashing. She stopped when she saw a shirtless Grimmjow push a nurse and a doctor from him. "Get the hell out of my way!" "Sir you have to calm down! You are still injured! Once we get you bandages up and checked out, we can escort you to your girlfriend." Grimmjow hit the wall hard, slightly cracking it. "GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE! YOU TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Nel walked up them. "Grimmjow calm down…" Grimmjow glared at her. "Nel. Don't tell me to calm down…not when Oichi and my twins' lives are in fucking danger! I need to be with them! Not sitting in some damn room!" Nel looked down to his side. It was actually worse then it was. Grimmjow still had small pieces of glass in his side and the blood was dripping down his side to his pants and on the floor. "Grimmjow, you need to let these people work on you. You can bleed out and we don't want that. Oichi will be find until you get fix so go to the bac now." Grimmjow was stubborn as he tried to take a step. "Shut up! I'm not going to leave her on that table. I refuse to leave her side because of some basic ass cut! I swore that I was going to protect her, and I damn well will do it!" Nel sighed. She didn't want to hurt him any more then she should, but he wasn't going down with all that adrenaline rush in his veins. "Sorry Grimmjow. I need to take a nap now." "I agree…" They heard.

Grimmjow felt something hit the back of his neck. His eyes widen and went empty. He fell forward on the floor pasted out. Nel looked up to see Jess. "I didn't kill him if that is what your thinking. Pressure points. The doctors sighed and motion the nurses and other doctors to help bring Grimmjow back to the room. "Thank you miss." Jess nodded as they carry Grimmjow away. Jess walked up to Nel. "Have you heard word of Oichi?" Nel looked at Jess arm. It was already stitched up and bandaged. "Somewhat. She and Ulquiorra in surgery. Karen was showing us the waiting room." Jess nodded. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Nel nodded and walked back down the hall with Jess following her.

Karen was waiting for them. "Did you calm him down?" Nel nodded. "Yeah, he's good for now." Karen pointed to a small open glass room. They saw Ichigo and Orihime sitting down. "That's the waiting room for this floor. I will try to bring you as much information as a I can." Nel smiles. "Thanks." Karen walked off. Nel and Jess walked into the room. Ichigo's head pops up. "Jess? You good?" Jess holds up her arm. "It seems like I'm the only one that got off easy. Thanks to Ulquiorra. He shielded me from the rest." She and Nel took a seat. Ichigo sighs and holds Orihime's hand. They were soon joined by Hisagi, Florina, and a teary eye Izzy in tow. She and Florina were holding hands as they sat down. Jess looked down at her arm and looked the sisters. "I'm sorry…I should have tried harder to help…" Florina smiles. "It's okay. What matters is that you are okay. I'm sure everyone else will come out okay to." Izzy squeezes her hand as tears ran down her cheeks. Florina also tears up and rubs her head. "She and the twins will be okay Izzy." "Is Dante and Danni coming?" Ichigo asked. "Mama left a few days ago, duty calls and we rarely ever get up with papa but I'm sure he will find out in his own way." Ichigo sighs. "I will never understand your parents. I don't think I could ever not be in the life of my child, but they do it so easily." Florina sighs. "It's not a big bother. Oichi has us and we have Oichi, we are sisters and we look out for each other. Always." Jess smiles. "I agree. I see you all as my sisters and I would do anything to protect you and look out for you."

Hours passed and they were joined by Momo, Kira, and Rangiku who brought Grayson. Rukia and Jushiro also came by with Ichika. "Jushiro? Why are you hear?" Ichigo asked. "Well I got word that Oichi was in a car accident, so I came to see how everything was." He took a seat beside Izzy. He rubs her head. "You two must be Oichi's sisters. I just want you two to know that your sister is a very strong woman and she won't let something like this keep her down. She and her twins will be just fine." Florina and Izzy nodded. Rukia sat beside Orihime with Ichika on her lap. When she spotted Grayson, she smiled and tried to wiggle her way off Rukia. Rukia chuckled and put her down. Ichika stood up by herself and by taking baby steps she made her way to Grayson who was playing on his tablet on the floor. Ichika sat beside him and watched him play games. Jess smiled. "They are so cute." Nel sighs. "Yeah…I figured that would happen."

Another hour past and Karen came into the room. "Jess? Can you come with me please?" Jess nodded and got up. She left the room with Karen. "Ulquiorra is out of surgery and has been placed in a room. He is still out cold, but his life isn't in any danger." Jess sighs out in relief. "What about Oichi." "I'm not sure yet. Karen went to go check." Jess sadness came back. "Oh…" "I'm sure she is okay my dad was called in so I know for sure that she will be okay." Jess nodded and followed Karen up to the 5th floor. Yuzu led her to Ulquiorra's room and open the door. The room was peached cover with the bed in the middle, a large couch near the window, two chairs and a table, a small mount TV in front of the bed. A sink and separate room for the bathroom. Jess walked in and saw Ulquiorra laying in the bed sleeping. He had a bandage around his neck and hooked up to a IV. His heart monitor was beeping steadily. She felt the corner of her eyes water up and she went to go take a seat near his bed. She grabbed his hand and held up as she waited in silence.

In the waiting room, Grimmjow walked in with a borrowed open shirt. He had bandages around his waist and head. "Grimmjow are you sure you should be walking around." Ichigo asked. "Shut up…" Grimmjow says as he goes to sit down beside him. Grayson smiles at him and gets up. Ichika also gets up and follows Grayson. "Daddy okay now?" Grimmjow smiles and nods. "Hold?" "Not right now shrimp. "You can sit beside me though." He picks Grayson up but winch when he does. He sits him in the car next to him. "Grimmjow don't push yourself to hard." Nel says. Grimmjow rubs his side. "I know already." "Daaaa…" Grimmjow looked back down to see Ichika looking up at him. "You want up to dumpling. I think I have one more in me." He bends down and picks her up. He sits her next to Grayson. She wiggles her way closer to him so that she could watch him play the game on his tablet.

"Any word on Oichi?" He says sighing out. "None yet." Hisagi says. Just then Ichigo's father, Isshin walked in with a doctor's coat on. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Isshin ignored him. "Hello my cute daughter-in-law! I hope my son isn't giving you to much trouble!" Ichigo sighs. "Whatever…" Isshin chuckles. "So who is man that has capture my little Oichi's heart. I see her as my daughter as well you know." Grimmjow gets up and nearly stumbles. Ichigo helped him. "Where is she…" He says breathing heavily. Isshin looked him up and down. "Ah, you must be the runaway guy the doctors are looking for. You shouldn't be moving with those injuries. It took a while to take all that glass out your skin and stich you back up. It would be annoying…" "Fine, fine…I'll go back once I know Oichi and the twins are okay. Take me to them you old fart." Isshin chuckled. "Come with me." Florina and Izzy stood up. "Can we come to?" Isshin nodded. "Yes, you two are her family and you need to know this as well." Grimmjow, Florina, and Izzy walked out behind him.

"Oichi made it out of surgery okay. She lost some blood but nothing we can fix. It was a little touch and go. We fear that she had a placenta abruption." "A what?" Grimmjow asked. "It causes the placenta to be prematurely detached from the uterine wall." Izzy says. Isshin nods. "Impressive your right. Are you studying to be a nurse?" "No, I study with Karen and Yuzu and they make me test them on stuff." Isshin chuckles. "That's adorable! Getting back to the point. It doesn't take a lot of force to detach the placenta and it becomes a critical condition that can be fatal not only to the child but as well as the mother. One of the life threating dangers would be internal bleeding." Grimmjow stopped. "Wait…what are you telling me? You just said Oichi made it out okay." Isshin stopped. "I was just explaining to you what was happening." Florina covered her mouth. "The twins…" Grimmjow heart dropped and his eyes widen. "Don't tell me…" Isshin chuckles. "My all of you are very tense. Oichi and the twins made it out of surgery okay. As we speak, they are moving her to room on the 5th floor."

Florina tears up. "T-Then don't speak to us like something bad happened!" She yelled out. Making Grimmjow and Izzy jumped at her rare loudness. Isshin rubbed the back of his head. "You are right. I do apologize for that." He looked at Grimmjow. "I just thought you should know about why she was bleeding and why we took her into surgery, but I promise you all that I did my best work and made sure that Oichi and the twins came out alright. That is why I was called." He smiled. "Now follow me please."

They got on the elevator and with to the 5th floor and walked down the hallway. They came to a circle hall and went to the door in the middle. Isshin opened the door and they walked into a large room. The walls were peachy and the bed was in the middle of the room. There were two comfort chairs beside the bed. A large sofa, three chairs, and a table near the window, and tv mounted in the wall and a sperate room for the bathroom.

Isshin and the other walked up to the bed where Oichi was laying at. She had bandages around her head. She was hooked up to and IV and a heart monitor. She was sleeping comfortably. Grimmjow walked up to her and ran his hand through her hair. He then lifted her blanket and pulled it down and over her stomach. She was in a white and brown hospital maternity gown. Grimmjow pulled the gown up and frowned to see bruises on her stomach. Florina and Izzy held each other as they tear up. Grimmjow placed a hand on her stomach and felt many kicks hitting his hand. He smiled sweetly. "It's okay you two. Your mom is okay and so are you. So, calm down." The kicks started to slow down. "There you go…" Isshin smiled. "Did you want to know the genders?" Grimmjow looked at her. "We had to do an ultrasound so if you want…" Grimmjow pulled her gown down and pulled the blanket over her. "We are supposed to have a gender reveal party in December." Isshin crossed his arms. "I see…well if you two decide to know let me know." "How long is she going to stay here?" "Hmm…depends on when she wakes up. I like to keep her here for an addition week just to be safe. As for you, you need proper rest and I'm sure you pulled a stich just by walking here. So as promise you and I are going back down to get you looked at." Grimmjow frowned and sighs. "Fine…" Florina and Izzy smiles. "We will be here looking after her." Grimmjow nodded. "Alright. Thanks." He got up and followed Isshin out.

* * *

On November 27, Oichi had woke up that early morning. She turned her head to see people sleeping. On the chair closes to the bed Grimmjow was sleeping with Grayson on his lap. On the sofa's next to the window was Hisagi and Florina. She was sleeping on top of him, snuggled up close. Izzy was the only one up. She was flipping though channels. The TV was on silent. She sighed sadly until she looked back and saw Oichi was awake. Her eyes grew big and she teared up. "Sis!" She yelled out, waking up Everyone in the room. Izzy ran to Oichi's bed and hugged her as she cried out. "Sis I'm so happy you awake!" Florina sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. When she notices Oichi was up she did the same as Izzy and ran to hug Oichi.

Oichi pat them both on the head. "Sorry for worrying you." She says softly. Izzy and Florina cried more in happy tears. Hisagi managed to move them away from Oichi so that they can get themselves together. Grimmjow got up with a worried look in his eye. "Babe…" Oichi smiles. "Hi." She says. Grimmjow said nothing as he places a sleepy Grayson on the bed. "Auntie awake…YAA..Yaay…" He says in a sleepy voice. He was wearing a cute blue bear one-piece pjs. "You look so cute Gray."

"Oi…" Grimmjow says to Hisagi. "I need a minute…" Hisagi sighs and nods. He walks over and takes Grayson and then escorts the sisters out. When the door closed Grimmjow looked down at Oichi. Oichi reaches up and rubs his face. "I'm okay…we are okay." She pulled him close. He placed his face in the crook of her neck, wrapped an arm around her stomach and place his hand behind her head. Oichi felt water hitting her neck. She rubs his head. "It's okay love. It's okay." She says.

In Ulquiorra's room, he was also waking up. Jess was actually in the bed with him since the bed was big for two. He turned to look at her. Her hair was down, and she had dry wet line from crying. She was wearing a black t-shirt with no bra and black shorts. The blanket was off of her. Ulquiorra sits up, ignoring the fact that he was hooked up. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. He then kissed her forehead before laying back down. Something he learned that he liked was watching her sleep. She had a peaceful expression on her face. At the moment however, her face was full of sadness something he didn't like. He sighed and reached up to pat her face. She sighs out before she starts to stir. Her eye fluttered open and they widen to see Ulquiorra.

She sat up quickly and smiled brightly. "Ulquiorra! Your awake! I'm so happy!" She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her and deepens the kiss. She pulls back with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" "…Tired, Weak. What happened." Jess frowned. "You don't remember? We got hit by a car and…and you shielded me from most of the glass." "I did?" Jess nodded. "Yes, you had to go into surgery, and you were asleep for about four days." She sits up on the bed. "I never left your side." She says blushing. Ulquiorra eyes widen a little and he noticed a bag over by the couches. "I couldn't bare leave you in here alone without someone to look after you, so I was told I could stay. They even showed me how to change your bandages." She shook a bit. "I was so worried…I didn't know when you would wake up…" Ulquiorra rubbed her back. "I see. I am sorry for worrying you. Where you harmed?" Jess held up her arm where her stiches was. "Just a glass in my arm. That's it." "That's good. I think…I don't think I would like it if another scar appeared on your body." Jess turned to him and wipes her eyes. She rubs his cheeks. She gave him a lovely smile that made his heart do a throb feeling. "I'm just happy that you are okay." "I see…you should go clean your face. I won't be able to sleep until I can see your peacefulness." Jess giggles. She was aware that he watched her in her sleep. At first, she found it a little creepy, but she got use to it. To her it meant that he would only look at her and no other woman. She got up and went to the bathroom. Ulquiorra sighs and rubs his chest. 'So, this is the feeling…the same feeling that Oichi has for Grimmjow? This feeling is different from when I wanted Oichi to myself. It was more of a need then a wanting.' He looked to the bathroom. 'Ever since I've been with her all I could think about was her and only her.' He narrows his eyes. 'Am I…falling for her?'

* * *

Back in Oichi's room, once Grimmjow got himself together he explains everything that happened. Oichi rubbed her stomach. "I wonder who hit us…" Grimmjow growled. "When I find out I'll make sure to take his head." Oichi frowned at that then smiled. "So Isshin knows the genders?" Grimmjow nodded. "I told him that you were having a gender reveal party, but he left the results here." He says grabbing a folded piece of paper. "It's up to you." Oichi hums out. "A gender reveal party was also nice, but we can always have more kids and do it heehee. I'm really wanna know the gender of our babies!" Grimmjow smirked and sat beside her. He opened the paper and the both read the results. Oichi gasps and Grimmjow laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and Hisagi, Florina, Izzy who was holding Grayson, walked back in. "Oichi?" Oichi smiled and looked at them. "Girls! I'm having baby girls!" She says excitedly. There eyes widen. "Both of them are girls!?" Izzy says. Florina giggles. "So cute! I always knew they were going to be girls! We need to throw a shower ASAP!" Oichi rubs her belly. "Grimmjow. Our baby girls." Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed her belly. "Yeah." "When should we have it now that we aren't having the gender reveal?" Izzy says. "Christmas will be coming up to so I would feel a little guilty if we had it around that time." Florina says. Izzy sighs. "Other then Ichigo's kid, Rukia's kid, Grayson, and a few others not may have kids to spend their money on. Besides Jess had already been planning this so now all we have to do is tell everyone it's a girl and boom no problem. Those who have gifts should have gotten neutral colors and those who haven't gotten gifts now know what to do." Florina sighs. "You are so pushy and mean spirited sometimes." Oichi chuckled. "Speaking off Jess, where is she?" "With her boyfriend. He woke a little after you." Oichi frowned. "Ulquiorra…hmm…he protected Jess in the car accident. So, I guess he isn't a bad guy after all." She smiles. "I guess Jess was right. I just needed to get use to him a little." Grimmjow shook his head and got up. "Where are you going?" "To tell Jess the news. Or at least get her to come to see you. She came in for about an hour, cried, and then left for the past few days. It was annoying as all hell." Oichi giggled and handed him the paper. "Then let her read it herself and hurry back please." Grimmjow smiled and kissed her forehead. He then left the room.

Ulquiorra's room was a few doors down from Oichi's. Thanks to Uryu only certain people and nurses were allowed in the rooms. He sighs as he rubbed his head. 'Please don't be having sex…I really don't want to see it…please for the love God…I ask that you don't let me see it…' He sighs and opens the door without knocking. His eyes narrow and he cursed under his breath. There they were indeed having sex. Jess was on top of Ulquiorra bouncing up and down trying to hold in her moans. Her long hair covered her back so all he could see was it moving up and down with her body. He could faintly hear slight moans that sound like Ulquiorra. Grimmjow stepped back and closed the door. "Why do you hate me God. I ask for forgiveness you shit my face. Yeah, I deserved it that time since I killed people. I thought you forgave people or something. I come for you a second time and asked you nicely not to go to jail and what did you do? You sent me to fucking jail. Can't hold that against since I did in fact kill people. Now, NOW, I asked in the most nicest way to not see my girls, best friend fucking a dude I can't stand and once again you shit all over me. I have not killed anyone since I've been out and all I ask for is ONE freaking hand out." He ruffled his hair after mumbling this angrily to himself. He sighs out and this time he knocks on the door. He heard a quick gasp and scuffle. He waited for a few moments and the door opened to a flustered Jess. Her t-shirt strap was hanging down her shoulder. "G-Grimmjow? Good morning!" She says smiling. "Uh huh…I can Ulquiorra must have woken up." Jess face started to turn more red. "Did you need to see him or something?" "No, I could care less about him. Here." He handed her the paper. "Oichi woke up and we ended up getting results of the gender. When your done stop by and see her." He says. He then rushes on out the way.

Jess closes the door. "The results to the twins?" She pouted slightly. "So no gender party all that wasted effort." She sighs and looks at the paper. Her eyes widen and a huge smile came to her face. "Girls! She's having baby twin girls! My nieces!" She giggled. "Well I'm sure I can turn the gender party to a baby shower. No bigge." She put the paper down and climbed back into the bed with a waiting Ulquiorra. "Congratulations." He says as he watches remove her clothes again. Jess chuckled. "It's not me who you should be congratulating." Ulquiorra placed his hands on her hips. "You should go see her." Jess nodded. "I will after this." She said smirking.

In Oichi's room, Grayson was rubbing his cheek on Oichi's stomach. "Sissy! My sissy!" Oichi rubbed his head. "Your going to be a great big brother Gray." Gray smiled. "Yes!" Hisagi and Florina had left to get food, so Izzy was in the room with her doing some homework. "What are you going to name them?" She asked. "Hmm…well Grimmjow liked the name Naomi and Alisha. I think they are cute names." Izzy hums out. "Grimmjow came up with those names?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, he already had a bunch but those two stuck out the most for him." The door opened and Grimmjow walked in. "I gave her the paper." Oichi frowns. "Why do you look so defeated?" Grimmjow takes a seat and slides down in it. "I just hit a major realization that's all. Anyways she should be here in another hour or so maybe…" Oichi shook her head. "You saw didn't you." "More then I wanted to see…" Grayson's head pops up and he gasp. "Sissy kick me!" Oichi giggles. "They must be happy to see you." Grayson's eyes sparkled and he rubbed his cheek on her stomach. "I happy to!"

* * *

On December the 1st, Oichi was discharged from the hospital and was put on bed rest for the next two weeks. Even though Grimmjow wanted her to rest and take it easy, Oichi ended up bring her work home or having people stop by and bring her the reports. She didn't push herself to much like she promised though. Grimmjow, a little sick of working with Dante already, ended up getting another job. A construction job like he had originally planned. The paycheck wasn't as big as what Dante was paying but, it gave him a little more freedom and with his knowledge of the business field he could definitely work his way up the ranks faster then most.

That evening Dante had finally stopped by, with a few gifts for the twins now that he knew the gender. In Oichi's room he was sitting on the bed fixing up a bassinet for them. "You can't find a building for your shop?" "I found plenty but, they didn't approve of it. The buildings I found were in good shape and the prices to buy them out didn't even reach the amount that the center had given me." "I see. Then the only logical thing I think they are doing is trying to push you to find a building they had already had their eyes on." "If that's so then why not just tell me. I am willing to work with whatever they give me." Dante rubs his chin. "Hmmm…didn't the café shut down a few months ago?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah..." She rubs her head. "That store is the only store that sits on both the center line and Hueco Mondo." She then frowns. "Wait. Do you think they would make me buy that shop and use to force another partnership with Aizen's company?"

Dante stopped what he was doing. "There is a high possibility." "I don't want that." Oichi says. Dante looked at her. "I'm tired of being used and being a scapegoat for when people drop the ball. Every time Aizen or the center is involved together in something it ends up badly for those around it." Dante crosses his arms. "What would you like to do?" Oichi hums out. "Maybe I can by the area land around it? By out the lease and make my own? Would that work?" Dante closes his eyes to think and then open them. "No. Since you work with the center, they may not allow you to do that. Your profits are their profits and they would be stupid to let all that money go. Plus, the money you are using doesn't belong to you it belongs to them." Oichi sighs. "Okay…well what would you suggest." Dante gets up. "I don't like it but there are way around this is you know the right people. I know you hate it and I very much despise it, but this is where your ties with Jess comes in handy." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?" "Jess is from royalty. All she needs to do is buy out the property from both the center and Aizen. Have her place it under the Mikcloud family name for a while until Aizen and the old fart are off your back and then switch the ownership to you." Oichi sits up. "Papa…if I do that then I will feel like I am using Jess. I could never ask her to do something like that. Plus, what if her uncle wants some weird favor in return?" "It's up to you pumpkin. I'm just throwing out ideas."

Oichi crossed her arms. "Is there a way you can use your skills to make this happen? Without bothering Jess like this?" Dante chuckled. "Why whatever do you mean?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "You know. Like the sneaky stuff you do? Find loopholes of some kinds? Read between the final print lines? Something like that?" Dante smirked. "Your asking me to do something illegal my dear daughter. Are you sure about that?" Oichi sighs out and nodded. "Yeah, plus I doubt you will let it backfire on me if something goes wrong. Its one of the things I love about you. You are always one step ahead of everyone. I bet you figured out we were going to have this conversation today." Dante laughed. "True, I figured we would, but I have to say I am quite shocked and a little pleased for you to want my help. Jess is the hard way since you feel like you would be using her for her power and money but mine is easier since you wouldn't have to even lift a finger." Oichi pouted a bit. "If you knew that they why would you suggest it!" "You have to make these types of choices on your own pumpkin. You were the one who told me not to hold your hand through situations like this. I simply gave you the best options I could offer." Oichi groans out. "That is what I dislike about you to." Dante rubbed her head. "Leave everything to me. Go ahead and ask about the café shop when you get the chance." Oichi nodded. "Thanks papa."

Izzy was sitting in the back on her break at the shop. It was really slow today most likely people were focusing on buy Christmas gifts. She sighs as she stirs her tea. She was doing a little of her homework when the door open. She looked up to see Yushiro walk in. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down to avoid looking at him. Yushiro closes the door and gulps. He walks up to the table she was at and stopped in front of it. "I-Izzy?" Izzy stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. His face was flustered, and he was sweating. "Are you okay?" Izzy asked in a concern voice. "Y-Yes I um…" He rubbed the back of his head. "You see the thing is…" He turned his head unsure of what to say. "Yushiro is there something you need to tell me? You don't have to be scared or anything." She says smiling. Yushiro eyes went wide. He bit his lip and then bows. "Will you please go on a date with me!" He finally yells out. Izzy tensed up. "Eh?" "P-Please? I would like to take you out on a date!" Yushiro says. "I know I might not be your type, but I really like you Izzy and I want you to see that I'm not just an overhyped kid." Izzy felt her cheeks heat up. "I never really thought of you like that and please don't bow to me. Um…as for the date…" She rubbed her fingers on the table. "S-Sure…" She said in almost a whisper. Yushiro stood up and flashed her with the biggest smile she had ever seen him do. "Great! Thank you, Izzy! Meet me back here at the mall this weekend please!" He quickly ran off back into the store. Izzy was still a little taken back. "A date…I'm going on a date with Yushiro…" She then stood up. "Oh my God I'm going on a date!" She started pacing. "Oh no! I don't have anything cute to wear! My hair is a mess! Should I wear makeup!? I need to stop by bath and body works and get a lot of smell goods! Oh what to do! Should I call Oichi? Maybe she could make me a outfit!? But what if she gets in the question mode and finds out about the date! Oooooo!" She ruffles her hair. Out the door, Karen and Yuzu were listening in on her. They both giggled at Izzy little panic attack.

* * *

Later in the evening, Ulquiorra was in his first condo doing some missed paperwork. He was discharged earlier then Oichi, but he still had to stay home for an extra week. In the kitchen, Jess was cooking. She had found out that tomorrow was his birthday and she wanted to celebrate it with him. Ulquiorra never celebrated his birthday before so it wasn't a big deal for him, but Jess wanted to go all out. She was going to make him a big dinner, bake him a cake and apparently, she had already gotten him a birthday gift or two. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. On the table his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "Ulquiorra, sir, it's me. I'm glad to know you were okay after your accident." "Yes, what do you want?" "Oh well, as a get-well gift I got a few pictures for you. No charge." "No." "Sir?" "I have no need for them anymore. I also have no need for you anymore. I will send you your last payment next week." "What? Wait sir? Did I do something wrong?" "I have found something else more interesting so I will no longer need your skill sets." He hangs up the phone and puts it down.

Ever since the accident Ulquiorra had been having conflicted feelings about Jess. The only reason he got this close to her was because he needed to get closer to Oichi. He needed to find a way to react with her without Grimmjow getting in his way. Now, he rarely thinks about Oichi and whenever he sees her, that feeling in his chest doesn't bother him like it use to. It might have been when he learned of her pregnancy. That might have been when he subconsciously realized that he and Oichi were never meant to be. He closed his eyes as he started to remember the first day, he met Oichi.

* * *

Nine years ago,

At the time, Ulquiorra was in his teen years. He had short black hair and his eyes were colder and emptier at that stage. He was born to an unnamed couple who gave him up after a year or two claiming he was a different breed them. How he never showed any emotion, never cried, all he did was just sit there with that empty stare. He creeped them out, they feared him, saw him as an emotionless monster and they couldn't take it anymore. After that Ulquiorra was bounced around many homes. It didn't faze him much weither he was in a loving home or an abusive home, it was all going to end up the same. He could see through the fakeness. Everyone who came in contact with him saw him differently, like a freak but really all it was is that he was lonely. Being abandon by parents who couldn't understand him, people forcing themselves to like him. It hurt him deeply. He just didn't know how he would express it. When he realized that it was pointless to keep living like this he just up and left and stayed on the streets, working whenever he could. That was were he met Aizen who was working with the center during that period. He invited Ulquiorra to work under him and find a purpose in his life. Ulquiorra accepted it and joined Aizen.

He started out simply as lowly grunt working his way up. His job was to really deliver things for Aizen under the radar. After a few months of getting the hang of it, one day he had messed up on a job. He still got it completed but he got hurt in the process. He had been beaten up and his clothes were torn. He was sitting against the wall on the main street. Ignoring the stares and whispers and not caring about how he looked he managed to deliver word to Aizen, and he was told to wait until someone came to get him. While he waited, he noticed a few high school girls walk by who were just chatting away about him. He ignored them until someone stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" Ulquiorra looked up and saw a cute girl. She had short black and purple hair and red eyes. They were full of worried and concern something he had seen before, but this felt different. She bends down and takes off her bag. "Did you get into a fight or something? You might need to go to the doctor, but I have a first aid kit." Ulquiorra gave her a blank look but the girl smiled as she got out the kit. "It's really dangerous around here you know. You gotta be careful or the packs will get ya and drag you in." She opens her kit and took out some bandages and wipes. "Can I take a look at your arm?" Ulquiorra said nothing. He was curious as to why she didn't react to his blank stare. The girl kept her smile. "Don't worry. I don't bite. My mama taught me this and I'm really good at it. My friends at school get in fights all the time." She moved closer to Ulquiorra and gently grabbed his arm. He could smell the scent of honey by pass his nose.

The girl looked at his arm and started to treat it. All the while people who were passing by were giving them dirty looks. He turned and looked back at the girl. This is the closet he had ever been to a girl and the first time someone didn't shun him for his cold look in his eyes. Why wasn't she bashing him like everyone one. "Do…you not fear me?" He asked. The girl looked up and her red eyes met his cold green eyes. She simply smiled at him. "Why do I need to fear you? Your hurt and I would have felt bad if I didn't try to do something." "My eyes." He says. The girl tilts her head to the side and laughs a bit. "Did I say something funny?" The girl shook her head. "No, I've seen eyes much worse than yours. Yours look more like you are lonely and maybe need a friend." Ulquiorra kept his blank look but her words made him feel less empty then before. His blank look made the girl smile. "Your happy right? With what I said?" Ulquiorra felt his eyes widen. The girl laughed and finished wrapping her arm. "There all done! It doesn't look bad, but I would recommend you get looked at." She put her kit away and grabbed her bag. "Oh, I almost forgot. How rude of me. My name is Oichi! Oichi Yamamoto! What's yours?" Ulquiorra said nothing. Oichi sighs. "Well no matter, I guess. Listen, I'm not trying to stick my nose into your life or anything, but I understand being lonely very well. It sucks and not most people can point it out. They just call you lazy or unmotivated. They criticize you because they don't know the true feeling of loneliness." Her eyes looked sad and once again for the first time in his life, he recognized that this girl, may have been the only one who could understand his pain.

Oichi rubs her head and the sad look disappeared out of her eyes. "Anyways I should get going. I'm already running late. Maybe one day we can meat up again and hang out. Hopefully I get to learn your name." She waved at him. "Bye! Be safe!" She turns off and walked away. Ulquiorra looked down. "It's…Ulquiorra…" He says in calm soft tone but Oichi heard him. She turned around and smiled sweetly at him. A throb hit Ulquiorra in his chest. "HeeHee. Ulquiorra huh. Then I'll see you later Ulquiorra!" She waves and runs off. 'See me later…' A tiny smile appeared on his lips and he leans his head back on the wall. 'Oichi…'

"Oi you look like shit." Ulquiorra turned and looked at his fellow grub member Grimmjow. He had very short blue hair that was cut like a low mohawk, piercing in his ears and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest, dark blue skinny jeans and black shoes. He had his hands in his pockets and was giving Ulquiorra a annoyed look. "Would you get up already or do I need to drag your sorry ass back to work. You slacker." Ulquiorra signs mentally. He got up and brushed himself off. Grimmjow eyed his arm. "Did you fix yourself up?" Ulquiorra didn't answer him. In fact, he ignored him all together and walked passed him. Grimmjow growled out. "You bastard! I know you heard me talking to you! Don't ignore me!" He tried to throw a punch but Ulquiorra slide to the side, stuck his foot out, and tripped Grimmjow who fell into a trash can. Garbage was all over him. Ulquiorra waved the air around him. "Just like a dog to roll around in trash." He says walking off. Grimmjow growls out angrily and smashes the lid with his fist.

Ever since that meeting with Oichi, Ulquiorra couldn't get her out of his mind but he didn't have the push to go and meet her. He would hang out at the same corner they first meet and spot her walking by. She would stop and look around and then wait a little before moving on. Was she looking and waiting for him? There was a feeling in Ulquiorra's chest that was stirring but he didn't know what it was and he refused to ask anyone for help. He instead buried the feelings time and time again until one day while standing at the corner he spotted Oichi and a red headed boy walking hand in hand. He watched her do her usual stop which confused the red head before he pulled her along. Ulquiorra hangs his head low. Before he could even figure out what was going on with himself the only woman who might have saved him from this lonely era was not out of his reach. He clenched his chest. 'Oichi…' He took out a brand-new phone that he had gotten from Aizen. He held it up and quickly snapped a picture of her. He rounded the corner with hopes that no one saw him. Sliding to the ground he looked at the picture he had capture. His first picture of the girl he wanted to be his. That was where it had started, the picture taking, the stalking, learning everything he could about her from a distance. Never taking that first step and every day she slipped further and further away from him until she landed with the person, he might have detested the most.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and leans his head back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. 'It's time to let it go…' He says to himself. 'Oichi will never come to me. Never…' Jess walked out the kitchen and noticed Ulquiorra staring at the ceiling. She could tell he depressed which was weird since he never let her see his emotions so clearly. She walked over to him and sat beside him. "Hun? Are you okay?" Ulquiorra sits up and looks at her. "Just…realizing some things." "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Ulquiorra looks down. "…it's just…I realize what I really want I no longer can get, and it made me feel lonely and lost." Jess frowned. "What was it that you can't get? Maybe I can help you?" Ulquiorra sighs. "It's to late for that…" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It was my fault that its lost, but I thought once it was gone those sad feelings would come back." He squeezed her hand. "I would rather not go through that again." Jess placed a hand over his and smiled. "Oh love. You don't have to go back to those feelings. I'm here with you so you don't have to feel lonely." She moved closer to him. "I care a lot for you Ulquiorra. You don't know how happy it makes me feel to wake up next to you in the morning. I love spending time with you and all of our conversations." Her face started to turn red. "My heart beats so fast when I am next to you and I can't see myself living without you." Ulquiorra turned to her. "Ulquiorra…I…I have fallen for you." She leans up and kisses him. She then pulls back. "My love for you grows stronger each and every day Ulquiorra so don't think you are ever alone okay?" Ulquiorra simply nodded. "Yes…you are right. Maybe it's time that I start looking and cherishing you more."

Jess smiled. "That would be nice." She kisses his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch the food? Its on low." Ulquiorra nodded and watched her walk off. He then looks back at his phone. 'I need to get rid of everything before she finds out…' He got up and walked into the kitchen with his phone.

Minutes later, after her shower, Jess was looking at herself in the mirror with a red face. She was wearing a black and green lingerie kimono vestido. It was something she had gotten for Ulquiorra's birthday tomorrow, but he seem so down that she wanted to surprise him. She turned around and did a sexy pose. Looking at herself in the mirror made her face go up a degree. "What am I do? This is a bit embarrassing." She shook her head. "No, it's not like he hasn't seen me in my bra and panties before. This is just something sexier." She smiles and walks out the room. "The pot roast will take hours to cook so we do have time for some fun haha. I hope he likes it. I know! I'll hid in the closet and jump out and jump him." She smiled and giggled as she skips to the door. She opens it. "Ulquiorra! Can you come here for a moment!?" She closed the door and quickly raced to the closet. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees me." She grabbed the knob of the door and opened it and turned on the light.

Her smiling face dropped and went to shock as she saw what was inside. The closet she opened was Ulquiorra's personal closet. The one he had been hiding all the pictures of Oichi. Jess's heart started to beat fast as she walked in. She looked around the closet in disbelief. She recognized some of the picture and some even had her in it." She grabbed one that look like it had been taken months ago in July when they learned she was pregnant. She grabbed another one that was recent of her leaving work with Nel. Jess grabbed her chest as she grabbed the very first picture which was her high school picture. "Oh…My God…"

"What are you doing in here." Jess turned around to see Ulquiorra staring at her. "W-What is this!?" Jess asked holding the pictures. "You need to leave." "No! Not until you tell me what the fuck this is! Why do you have so many pictures of Oichi!? Are…Are you stalking her!?" Ulquiorra didn't answer. Jess covered her mouth. "You are…aren't you…!" She looked over the closet and the feeling of disgust started to hit her but not quicker then the feeling of anger. She pushed Ulquiorra out the closet. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why have you been stalking Oichi!" She held up the high school picture. "Have you been watching her since High School!" Ulquiorra sighs and turn his head. "No, don't not turn your head from me. You answer me NOW!" She yelled out.

"Very well…if you want the truth, I will tell you. Sadly, I hope it would never come to this." He looked at her. "Yes, I have been watching Oichi Yamamoto for a very long time. For years I have been trying to work up the courage to make me mine, but this is the closest I could get. Then you came into the picture." Jess eyes widen. She could feel her heart shaking. "Since you were her close friend and you didn't know the others to well you were the perfect tool to use. Once I got close to you, I could get close to Oichi and once I had her I would feel complete." Jess bit her lip. "A tool? You were just using me? In your sick little game?" "Yes, I didn't think you would fall so hard for a man you truly didn't even know. Sad really." Jess gripped her fists as her anger boiled over. "Since I am sharing everything I might as well say this. The reason Oichi was so scared of me is because I was indeed her attacker that night. Luckily for me I hit her head so hard that she couldn't remember me. I must thank you for talking that out of her." That was it. It was all Jess needed to hear now. She glared deadly at Ulquiorra her eyes just spelled death. The next thing Ulquiorra knew Jess fist had connect to his jaw. He felt something crack before the force sent him flying wall through wall and finally on the outside.

Inside the house Jess was breathing heavily. She could hear someone screaming outside. She regains her bearings and with a sadden and broken heart she quickly collected all of her things and left the house. She sped off back home. She didn't want too but she needed to tell Oichi and apologize to her. She told Oichi, made her believe that Ulquiorra wasn't a threat to her. She brought him over and had him get close to Oichi so that they could be friends only for him to stalk her more easily. She felt so used and cheated. Her heart was hearing and now the tears were flowing. They streamed down her cheeks hot and boiling from anger but at the same time sad and heartbroken.

* * *

At the house, Oichi and Grimmjow were enjoying their time together. It was just them tonight and Grimmjow was loving every bit of it. He kissed Oichi on the cheek making her giggle. "Stop it you horn ball. You can at least wait until I showered. I feel all sweaty." "What's the point in taking a bath when you're just going to ger dirty again." He kissed her. She moans into the kiss. "You know we won't be able to have to much sex right?" She mumbles through the kiss. Grimmjow pulled back. "That's a bunch of bull. I know plenty of women who had sex up until they had their kid." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I don't risk anything with the twins." Grimmjow ruffled his head. "Alright then I get to fill up on you until then okay? No complaints." He says kissing her neck.

Suddenly they heard the door open and slam shut. It made them jump as Jess walked in the living room looking a wreak in her kimono set. Oichi's eyes widen. "Jess!? What happened to you!?" Jess sniffled and had her head down like she didn't want to look at Oichi. "Jess?" Grimmjow frowned. "What the hell are you wearing? Did Ulquiorra break your feelings again or something?" Just hearing his name Jess quickly broke down in tears. She slid to the floor on her knees. Grimmjow and Oichi was shocked at this. "Go! Get her up!" Oichi says panicking. "Okay, Okay, calm down." Grimmjow says. He grabbed Jess by her arm and pulled her to the couch. "Grimmjow can you trying to be a bit fucking gentle with her!" Oichi says snapping at him. "Chill! I said I got it!" Oichi sent a glare at him that make shivers go up and down his spine. "S-Sorry…" He sat Jess beside Oichi gently. "Now go make her some tea!" Oichi says pointing to the kitchen. Grimmjow sighs and nods. "Fuck…so sexy when she orders me around." He mumbles.

Oichi grabbed Jess's hand and held it. She waited until Jess calmed down. "Jess? Sis? Tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Jess looked up at her. Her makeup was running down her cheeks with her tears. "I'm sorry." She says. "No need to be sorry sis. Just tell me what happened. Why are you crying?" Jess bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry for…for doing this to you." Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Jess you know I hate beating around the bush. Tell me what happened." Jess sniffled. "I…I was going to surprise him for his birthday. We had a heartfelt moment and told him that I had fallen for him." Oichi frowned. 'Did he reject her…' Grimmjow came back and leans on the kitchen doorway waiting for the tea. "I thought that this would be enough to make him happy and we can bring in his birthday together. S-So I called him to the room and went to go hid in the closet…" Her tears rushed down her cheek more. "I…I found pictures." "Pictures?" Grimmjow frowned. 'I hope she doesn't meant 'those' pictures'

"Pictures of what?" Oichi asked. Jess looked at her. "Pictures of you Oichi! He has been stalking you since high school!" "Say what!?" Grimmjow yells out. There wasn't a lot of emotion in Oichi's face. It was hard to tell if she was processing this. "Stalking me? Like…watching my every move stalk me?" Jess nodded. "The fucker had so many pictures of you Oichi! Recent ones, older ones, even of you in high school! I couldn't believe it! I swear I had no idea! I promise you! If I had any idea that he was like that then…" "Shh…calm down Jess. Your going to make yourself sick. "There is more." Jess says. "The night you were attacked…it was him Oichi. Ulquiorra attacked you." Grimmjow felt his rage boil over. Without even thinking he grabbed the keys to the new care Dante had broke Oichi and left, slamming the door. Oichi didn't even have a chance to stop him. She sighs. Jess broke down again. "He used me to get close to you Oichi. I was the one who made you get over your fears of him and forced you two to get close. I should have known something was wrong when I saw the fear in your eyes! I feel so horrible and terrible." Oichi smiles and rubs her back. "Is it because even after everything he has done and said you still love him?" Jess tensed up and looked at Oichi. "Oichi…I…I'm sorry." Oichi rubs her hair down and pulled it to the side. "You don't need to be sorry Jess. I'm not mad at you." She grabbed a comb and combs her hair out straight before starting to braid it. "I had decided a long time ago that I would forgive who ever attacked me. I hold no ill bearings specially now that I'm pregnant. Trying to avoid negative emotions you know. I thought maybe my attacker was so desperate for something that he saw me as an easy target. I'm just thankful that he didn't end my life right there."

She finished braiding Jess's hair to its natural style. "The stalking and stuff I'm not sure how to really cope with that. It's creepy and it give me the chills." Jess grabbed Oichi by her arms. "Oichi…I know this selfish of me and I have no right to ask but please forgive Ulquiorra. Please don't have him arrested. Please!" Oichi rubbed Jess's arms. "I'm sorry Jess but that last part is already out of my hands." She held up Jess's bruise knuckle. "You must have lost your temper and hit him harder then you realize. People are going to hear and see that and call the police. They will find the pictures and after that Ulquiorra's fate is out of both our hands. Jess bit her lip and placed her head on Oichi's shoulder as she cries. Oichi rubs her head. "There, there, it's okay. I'm sure everything is going to work out fine."

Later that night, Oichi had given Jess some tea and sent her up to bed so she could wait for Grimmjow. Oichi sighs as she got a text from Momo saying that Toshiro was heading to Ulquiorra's place. The story that was given was that someone broke in and attacked Ulquiorra. Luckily the attention was all on Ulquiorra that no one noticed Jess leave. Oichi asked her to keep her updated. She then heard the door open and Grimmjow walked in. "Calmed down?" She asked. Grimmjow tossed the keys on the table and sat down beside her. "She gave him a broken jaw." He says. Oichi sighs. "So now what?"

Grimmjow leans back. "When I got there the police were already inside. It's only a matter of time until they come to you about this and you know that when you are involved the case gets passed over to that shrimp's squad." Oichi rubs her cheek. "What about Jess?" "From what I heard no one saw anything but Ulquiorra flying out the house. They didn't even notice Jess leaving or knew she was there." Oichi rubbed her hands together. "Are you mad at me?" Oichi asked. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "Jess asked me not to press charges about him attacking me and stalking me. I had already decided not to." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her. "It's your choice babe. If it was any other guy I'd say yeah. Fucking go for it, but I saw it. Something was changing with Ulquiorra. He is annoying as hell but, he isn't a bad guy…Plus, this is kind of similar about what happen to us." Oichi grabbed his hand. "Your maturing." "I've always been mature. The only thing that is pissing me off now is that your name is going to be in the news and your going to get hounded by the fucking media. I hated it the last time it happened." Oichi leans on his shoulder. "You'll protect me right?" "Damn straight I will." He says placing an arm around her.

* * *

That next morning, Toshiro was over with Rangiku talking to Oichi and Jess. Up front Jess told them everything. She hated lying and even though she loved Ulquiorra she wasn't about to lie to everyone and say he didn't do what he did. He needed to own up to his mistakes and learn the hard way just like everyone else in this world. Toshiro showed Oichi the photo's that were collected from not only his closet but his phone and laptop to. Even around the house which baffled Oichi. It wasn't until Grimmjow pointed something out that they figured it out what it was.

"It's the necklace." He says. They looked at him. "How can you tell." "Look at the angle. It's zoomed in on Ulquiorra the most and Jess was always up under him." Jess bit her lip and took the necklace off. "He had given it to me on our date, before we made it official…" She hands it to Toshiro. "I understand. I will see that its returned to you." "No, you can keep…I don't want anything that was invading the private time of our home back. Do you have anymore questions for me?" Toshiro shook his head. Jess nodded and went to her room. Oichi looked at Toshiro. "Is anything going to happen to Jess?" "Unless Ulquiorra pressed charges no not really. Plus, we don't have any evidence of her hitting him like that. Other then what she says. I'm not pushing it really, we got another one of Aizen's boys in lockdown so I would like to keep this one. It would help us out greatly if you were to press charges for this." Oichi smiles. "I think you already know the answer to that.' Toshiro sighs out. "Yeah but it was worth a try." He gets up and collect the pictures. "Sorry for the bother and don't worry, we made sure the media is staying out of it." "Thank you, Toshiro. You too Rangiku." Rangiku hugged her. "Of course. I'll work hard. I'm no slacker!" "Hmmf…tell that to the endless amount of paper work on my desk." Rangiku chuckled and walked out after him. Oichi titled her head a bit. "What's up?" "Doesn't Rangiku look like she's glowing? Like glowing more then usual?" Grimmjow shrugs. "I don't keep up with you woman like that." Oichi shook her head. "Maybe she got a boyfriend or something. I'd really like to know." She held out her arms signaling for Grimmjow to help her up. "Thanks hun." Oichi says smiling.

"Going upstairs to Jess?" Oichi nodded. "You have work right?" "Yeah, just be careful and call me when you need me." Oichi nods again as he helps her up the stairs. Oichi knocks on Jess door and then pushes it open. Jess was sitting on the floor sketching with her headphones on. She saw Oichi out the corner of her eye. "Jess! I'm taking a nap on your bed okay!" Oichi says smiling. "Sure, make yourself comfortable." Oichi giggled as Grimmjow helped her on the bed and handed her a pregnancy pillow. He kissed her on the forehead and watched as she drifted off to sleep fairly quickly.

He then got up to leave. "You were right." Jess says. Grimmjow turns to her. "I was falling over a man who I truly didn't even know. You were right." Grimmjow says nothing. "Well aren't you going to shove it in my face or something? I said you were right." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I already knew I was right dummy, but you don't see me slamming it in your face over and over." Jess sighs. "Look, Ulquiorra is a piece of shit for what he did. He hurt Oichi and stalked her but Oichi has already forgiven him and she doesn't want to make a huge deal of this. Of course, I'll fuck him up for laying a hand on her but for the most part…Oichi had to go through this with me. When she found out that I was killing people and even saw what I did she did think about leaving me, but she didn't. She stuck by me even though all the rumors, backlash, and tears. Hell, she even lost her job because of me and yet she took a chance on a murderer like me." Jess starts to tear up. "If you truly love Ulquiorra and you really wish to be with him like how Oichi wanted to be with me then you won't give up on him. You'll stick this out all the way and stand by him. If you want the answers to why he did those things, then ask him. Show him how much you care for him and then promise to never leave his side." Jess sniffs and looks at him. "D-Did you tell Oichi about your past?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at Oichi. He then chuckled and turned around. "I wanted to, but she told me that it didn't matter. All that matter was me and her looking forward to creating a new future together. It sucks sometime but then again that's part of the fun of starting over. He left the room, leaving the door open.

Jess placed her hand over her mouth as tear ran down her cheeks. She had tried to hate Ulquiorra, she even tried to tear apart all the sketches she did of him and toss everything she could that reminded her of him, but she couldn't do it. Her heart hurt every time she tried, and she couldn't bear the pain. She soon heard a pat on the bed. She turned around to see a tired Oichi patting the bed. Jess puts her things down and lays on the bed beside her. Oichi grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. Jess smiled when she felt tiny kicks hit her hand. "They know when their Godmother is sad. So, stop crying and be happy already." Jess chuckled through her sniffs. "It's okay to love him. Don't try to break it. Silly." "Even if he is a threat to you?" Oichi shrugs. "Then between you or Grimmjow can kick his ass." Jess laughs as she rubbed Oichi's stomach coaxing her back to sleep. Soon Jess followed her with a soft smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Izzy was sitting in the park waiting on Yushiro. It was an early Saturday morning in December. They were supposed to meet at the mall but Yushiro had texted her to meet him there. Izzy was wearing a cute white button up shirt that faded to black at the bottom White pants that did the same. Black vans and a brown snow jacket. Her hair was cut shorter and was under a beanie hat. She played with her beads on her wrist bracelet as she waited. "I bet Oichi would have made a better outfit then this…" She says. She kept Oichi and Florina in the dark about the date and her liking someone. She didn't want them to poke their nose in it and force her hand. Yuzu and Karin kept telling her that it's not like that, but she knew her sisters. Oichi would try some underhanded crap and Florina would guilt trip her. It was better to not tell them anything until this was something official.

She sighs as she taps her foot, waiting. 'Where is he…maybe he isn't going to show.' She rubbed her hands together. 'Maybe he decided that I'm not good enough for him.' She bit her lip and frowned. 'Well fine! I don't need him!' She stood up. 'I'm not going to be the who gets played and look like a fool!' She turned to leave until she heard someone calling her name. "Izzy!"

She turned around to see Yushiro running towards her with flowers in his hand. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide which flowers I wanted to get you, so I just went with roses." He held them out for her. Izzy took them. "So, you didn't try to stand me up?" Yushiro rubbed the back of his head. "Of course not! Why would I ask you out just to stand you up?" Izzy cursed at herself for thinking such things. "I-It's nothing. Thank you for the flowers." Yushiro smiled. "I'm glad you like them. So, I was thinking we can go and get some coffee and just kinda like…talk I guess." Izzy smiles. "Get to know each other?" Yushiro nodded. "Yeah that! I really want to know a bunch about you Izzy!" Izzy chuckles. "I would like to know more about you as well." Yushiro flashed a sweet grin and they both made their way to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

At the hospital in a private and closed off room. Ulquiorra was on the bed sleeping. Thanks to Jess he had a broken Jaw. He had to go into surgery and get it wired shut so that it could heal. It would about six weeks before he could get them removed. In the room with him was Harribel. The company had paid for Ulquiorra to be placed in a private section and she was order to keep watch over him. She was reading a book and waiting for him to wake up. There was a knock at the door, and it opened. She looked to see Starrk walking in yawning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Starrk closed the door and sat on the opposite side of the bed and leans back in it. "To get answers what else…" Harribel closed her book. "I'm sure Aizen informed you about everything." "Yeah, he told us what he wanted us to hear. So now I want the truth about what really happened so spill." Harribel sighed. "Very well. It seems that his girlfriend the red headed one called Jess, found out about his little hobby. She got mad, punched him and broke his jaw. It's also been known that he was the one who attacked Oichi that night at the bar. Oichi isn't pressing charges for either one and I doubt he will press charges against his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend." Starrk rubs his head. "So, what's with this arrest charged I'm already hearing about?" Harribel shrugs. "Other then his laptop, Ulquiorra rarely brings his work home. They may have found something on there. Who knows?" Starrk sighs. "Well just when I thought he was out scot free this happens." Harribel narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that…" They then heard the door open and Grimmjow walk in. "Well now, this is a surprise." Starrk says. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "That's my line. What are you both doing here?" "I am in charge of watching him over here." Harribel says. Grimmjow closed the door. "Basically, you are in the dog house and this is another way to punish you while Aizen thinks of a way to get rid of you." Harribel shrugs. "I do not know but no matter. My own plan is already in play." She says reopening her book.

Grimmjow looked at Starrk. "You in the dog house to?" "I'm free to go wherever I want so long as I check in here and there. Been with this company longer then you three brats and have all my loose ends tied up. Just waiting for the fall at this point." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just here to make sure the bastard is alive so Jess can't stop fucking crying at the house." "Why did she just not come?" "I don't know but Oichi told me to come check on him to give her some sense of mind." "Oichi huh…where is she?" Grimmjow sighs out. "Work…she had a meeting about the shop today." "Ho? She's finally getting one?" Grimmjow ruffles his hair. "I don't know…those assholes aren't letting her pick what she wants. So, she's going to pick the old café that got shut down. Her old man got some plan, so they won't use and abuse her like last time."

Starrk hums out. "I see…" He got up. "Anyways, I just wanted to know what really happened and not the story Aizen is using as a cover up. I bet he is planning to do away with both you and him." He says looking at Harribel. Harribel frowned. "What are you planning Starrk? Why so concern about us?" Starrk rubbed his head. "Who knows. Maybe I want a better life for you then at this company. Grimmjow here is doing really well without it so there is no doubt in my mind that you two can do the same." There eyes widen at him as he yawns. "Then again all that thinking makes me tired. I'm going home to take a nap. Later." He opened the door and left. Grimmjow groans out. "I can never understand what the hell is thinking." Harribel nodded. "Agreed…"

* * *

At the center, Oichi and Hisagi were heading to the meeting hall for a meeting. She was wearing a lace long sleeve maternity blouse and black slacks and black flats. Under her shirt was a back-brace Dante had gotten her. She was hanging on to Hisagi's arm as she walked. She was six month and her stomach was growing and the twins were becoming more active and it was taking more energy for her to do normal things like walk for one. She would be out of breath from taking a few steps and she hated that. Of course, Grimmjow didn't mind it at all. He didn't have to keep telling her to sit down and relax all the time.

The meeting hall was a grand place in the 1st division area, with a very long white table and seat. Sometimes a light meal was prepared if the meeting was going to be longer than expected. Every boss from each division was required to be there except for Jushiro who was sickly every now and then. Today they were filling the seats for the 5th division and Oichi was going to get her answer about her shop. They were also going to be talking about expanding the center more. She had her folders and the stats for her division in a bag so that she wouldn't drop them. Each division head had to present their cases and speak directly to everyone about changes but it was up to Genryusai to make the final decisions.

Reaching the hall doors Hisagi stayed on the outside since he wasn't allowed in the meeting. Oichi walked in to see everyone but the head, Sui Feng, and Komamura. Jushiro got up and walked up to her. "Good day Oichi!" He rubbed her belly. "I see your twins are growing as healthy as ever." Oichi smiled. "Yes, they are becoming very active day by day. Mostly in at night and early in the morning." Jushiro placed her arm around his. "I see that might mean they will become night owls like you." Oichi laughs. "I would hope not. I do like my peaceful nights. When things calm down and I can enjoy a cup of tea and work on things I couldn't touch through the day." Jushiro helped her sit down. "You should look forward to sleepless nights such as this. Having twins for the first time can be quite a challenge or so I hear." Jushiro says walking back to his seat. Oichi rubs her stomach. "I'm sure we can handle it and if not, they have grandparents, God parents, Aunts and Uncles that I can ship them off to." She and Jushiro laughs as the door open. The rest of the captains entered and took a seat. Komamura sat next to Oichi. He was a fairy large man taller then most. He had fair skin with long light brown hair and eyes." "Good evening Ms. Yamamoto." He says formally. Oichi smiled. "Komamura I told you that Oichi was just fine." "I see. Forgive me for that. You share the same name with the head and out of habit…" He sighs and gave off a cute sad puppy look. Oichi giggled. 'Cute!' "It's okay really just call me Oichi okay?" "I shall try."

Genryusai walked in from the back and took a seat. "Welcome everyone, let's get this meeting underway. Today we are filling the seat for the 5th division. This person has come recommend by three others and was already a former leader himself. Due to his work I have decided to allow him to return to his duties as the head of 5th division. The group waited up the door open to look at the new head of the 5th division. As he walked in Oichi's eyes widen. She recognized this man from back when she worked at the bar. 'It's Shinji!' Shinji had a smile on his face as he walked in with a pair of black skinny jeans, white shirt with a jacket over it and a beanie. He stopped and looked at Oichi. "Hey! I remember you!" He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "I've missed the times we spent together." Oichi smiled a little uncomfortably. "Yes well…it has been a while, but you should be more focus on what you came here to do." Shinji was about to say something until Komamura grabbed Shinji's hands and pulled them away. "You are making her uncomfortable Shinji. Please be more respectful and to a pregnant woman." "Pregnant?" He looked at Oichi's stomach. "Well I'll be damned! Who got you knocked up! Now I can't claim you as my own!" Oichi frowned a bit. "That's not your main concern. Can you please continue with your task please?" Genryusai cleared his throat. "Shinji Hirako. That is enough. I will not have you harassing one of the members of the divisions now come forth and have as seat so that we may get on with it." Shinji sighs. "So boring…but fine. Later sweet cheeks." He chuckles and walks around to his spot of the 5th division.

Genryusai had some files in front him, each from the division. They were all reports, from around the center and town and usually they would be stacked tall because of complaints. This time it wasn't so much to his surprise. "Today we were going to go over about what we need to do to better this center but from the looks of the files we may have already found a solution to it." We shall start with the 3rd division" He opened the file. "While we are still looking for a replacement head it seems that we have been getting more couriers and errands meeting their goals. There have not been to many missed packaging and from the looks of it they had a fundraiser along with division 5, 7, 9, 10, and 13. They had gathered enough money to build a new housing and repairs and division cars." He looked around. "I agree. They have put in hard work and effort therefore I will grant this decision. Next is division 4." Unohana stood up and smiled. "Not much has changed for us except for our partnership with the flower shop. We are gathering new and better herbs that can be used for better healing and curing." Just then a hand was slammed on the table gaining attention.

It was the 12th divisions head Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Yes, about that. I would like to know why that flower shop only gives you herbs? From my sources the owner sells rare and valuable plants, herbs, potions, among another thing. Those things could greatly make my work more interesting. I don't think it is fair that you are hogging all of that." Unohana kept her smile. "The young lady Florina came to me directly and asked for her products to be only used for healing. I complied with her wishes. Whatever herbs I use to make a new product I spilt the sales with her. If you wish to share her products, then you either need to discuss it with her or…" She looks at Oichi. "Her big sister over here." Mayuri looked at Oichi. "I see…so the new division leader. You are already granting favors for family huh. Not a good way to get to the top." Oichi smiled. "I think you are mistaken. I wasn't the head of the division when Florina came and asked to set up a shop. Also, I only introduce her to Ms. Unohana. Whatever conversation they had is between them and only them. I only know what's been told to me." Mayuri crossed his fingers together. "Then this should be an easy thing for you. I wish to use your sister's product in my own work. That shouldn't be much of an issue."

Oichi sits up a bit. "Then you will need to discuss that with her. Those are Florina's products not mine. What she decides to do with them is up to her but, I know your tactics Sir. I would advice you to not use them against my sister." Mayuri eye twitched for a second. "Oh? So, are you going to bring Mommy and daddy in this if I push your sister to hard?" Oichi kept her smile. "There would be no need to do that. I can very well handle myself as I always have. This is not a threat more as a warning. The products used in Florina's shop are very rare and they come from our home island. With permission from the mayor of the island and with the help of division 5, one plane is used to gather what she needs, and it is to be back and processed by me personally before it gets to her." She links her fingers together on the table. "If you push my sister to hard all I need from her is one word. I can stop all the shipping just like that and not only will that hurt you, but it will also hurt me and division 4 hard work. I don't think anyone of use would like that." Mayuri stood up. "How dare you threaten me girl. I will do as I please and if the work of division 4 have to sacrifice then…" Just then he heard Unohana chuckle. He looked and gulped at her as she had a very dark vibe coming from that smile of hers. "Then this is where I cut in. I will not allow your selfish ways to harm the work and trust we have built up with Florina. So how about we just request a meeting together so that I make sure you will NOT antagonize her. Sounds good?" She says as her dark vibe grew. Mayuri frowned as sweat ran down his cheek. He sat back down and mumbled something to himself. Unohana looked at Oichi. "Will that be okay for you?" Oichi nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Unohana." Unohana nodded and sat down.

"Division 5. You may start." Genryusai says. Shinji got up with the paper in his hand. "Well I've been here for only a few days and I can see an increase in demand for shipment." He glances over to Oichi. "Thanks to a certain someone, not many people can get their items to where they need to go so everyone is starting to come to us." Oichi sighs mentally as she ignored Shinji's comment. 'I hope he isn't like this all the time…' She says to herself. Byakuya was next. He stood up without a file in his hand as usual. He knew the ends and out of his entire workforce and didn't have the need for it. "We have a larger number of recruits this year, so my division have been busier then normal. Thanks to the help of last year's methods I suggest we keep pulling forward and bring up new ideas to get more people interested in coming into the center. Once we do that then it is only a matter of time before we can start expanding." He sat back down. Oichi smiled. 'Short and sweet to the point.'

Next to her Komamura stood up with his files. "My division has set up a new referral service and with the help of division 6 we are helping newcomers settle in. Those who do not have a home or are two far away have been welcomed however, our funds are low and just like with division 3 we would like to request some fundraisers or another source of income to allow up to upgrade the housing. I would like it if anyone has any ideas." He looked around as everyone stayed silent. He was about to sigh and sit back down until Oichi clapped her hands together. "A flea market Vendor." He looked down at her. "Come again?" "A flea market. That would be a good way to make money. As you know a flea marker is a type of bazaar that rents or provides space to people who want to sell or bater merchandise. So used goods, cheap items, collectibles, antiques, produce, baked goods, even plants from farms and clothes to! Really everyone can easily chip in and the funding can go to Division 7." Again, Mayuri frowned at her. "And why should all the funding go to one division?" Oichi frowned at him. "Well Division 7 is the one requesting for help. Plus, they do house all the newcomers and students who come here. I think that is only fair." "Well what about the divisions that pitch in!? They don't get anything for their effort!?" Oichi sighs. "This is an idea to help one of the divisions. I don't think those who agree to do this would have any objections to hand the money to Division 7. We did the same thing to Division 3 so what makes this so different? Or is it because I'm the one who suggest it?" All eyes fell on Mayuri who bit his lip and sat back. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?"

"Not at all, but that is twice now that you came after me for no reason. If you have an issue with me then this is the perfect time to say it so that we don't have to keep doing this." Again, all eyes were on Mayuri who sighs. "It's not that I have a problem with you woman. It's just I have many questions about you and none of them are getting answers such as why you share the name with the head boss or why your father was seen beaten to a blood pup. I am a scientist and no matter how I look at it I can't gather the answer. It is both annoying and fascinating at the same time." Genryusai slammed his stick on the floor. "That is enough. I have spoken to you about this before Mayuri. You will stop this at once and if you continue to attack Ms. Yamamoto there will be strict consequences. As for the flea market idea, Komamura and Oichi you two will take the lead on it. Find out where you wish to have it at and every division who wants to join must sigh the normal documents of favor. All the funds will go into the new housing for division 7. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir." Everyone says. "Moving on then."

Shunsui stood up. "Nothing changing over here." He looked at Oichi. "Just waiting to see what Ms. Yamamoto has so that we can go ahead and get her set up." He sat back down. Oichi smiled and goes to get up but Genryusai stops her. "You may stay seated." "Thank you." She pulls out her files. "Well first off, the division is doing well in the clothing department. More people have requested our services for alterations, and it's helped with expanding our own department and housing. With the articles of the clothing factor in our magazines and newspapers the words spread out quickly. However, we do have a few complainants. Some wish to move from security detailed to alterations and publishing. I don't really understand why they cannot change their job." Byakuya looked at her. "The jobs given to those people are what is best suited for them. They simply want to change jobs because more attention is going towards your other department. It happens quite a lot around here. If you want to, you can have them work for a few days in one of those areas to see for yourself. If they do nothing but cause trouble and lay around, then they are only there for the pay and not the job itself. If they put in some work, then you may request for them to be switched to the department. Understand?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, thank you for clarifying."

She switches over to the next file and sighs mentally. "As for the shop…I would like to use the old café for it." Jushiro's eyes widen slightly. "The café?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I know that it shut down due to lack of customers, but I would like to buy it out and make it into my shop." Genryusai rubbed his beard as the thought about this. Oichi had a calm manner on face but inside she was a wreck. Her mind was wandering, and she was screaming mentally. If he said no, then she would not be sure what to do after this. He had rejected all her other sites and the only ones that would be truly available would be the spots in the center. However, that would serve her no good. Only people with access would be able to come to the shop. She didn't want that." "Alright, I approve of this." Genryusai says. Oichi sighs out in relief. "Thank you sir…" She says.

Shunsui smiled. "Well then Oichi, when the meeting is done let's stop by the café and figure out how we are going to do this. Also wasn't there something else on your mind?" He says chucking. Oichi rubbed her head. She did at one point speak to Shunsui about a new school but that might be pushing it. "This meeting is for all ideas to be through out and talked about." Shunsui says. "Its no good if you hold back." Oichi sighs. "Well its about the schools around here. There aren't many other then the academy here. I know we have been talking about expanding the center and all so why not start with something that everyone would be able to use. Create a new school for all ages and collages." There was silence in the room and that told Oichi either no one really cared for her ideas or that no one knew how to approach this.

Shunsui smiled. "I for one think it's a lovely idea. Many children around here don't get the change to go to a school other than the academy but that's for those who are born here. We already decided long ago that the academy is really just a private school and will not be open to the public due to central 46 ruling. On the outside the schools aren't really all that great and they don't help the children prepare for the future. Think about it. If we want the public on our side and not Aizen we should build a school. Something that shares equal values with everyone." Oichi waves her hand. "It's not an idea that can be decided on in a day but, and idea to think about for the future and the future of the child." Genryusai grabbed his beard. "Nonsense. I agree with this plan. It is the children of today that make future leaders of tomorrow. This is indeed a perfect way to start expanding the centers influence so I approve of this as well. Ms. Yamamoto you will also be the head of this as well." Oichis eyes widen. "Sir?" "It is your idea from the start so you will oversea along with Shunsui and Jushiro. I want you three to draw up a blueprint and figure how much funding you will need and once your entire blueprints and details are firm and done bring me the copy and we will discuss the matter further." Oichi nodded. "Yes sir…"

The meeting went on but Oichi tune half of it out. Her brain was already running through so many images of the fashion store and now an entire school. Yeah she was happy that she finally got her shop but now she has to deal with the school as well. She didn't expect him to agree so damn easily.

* * *

When the meeting was over Jushiro walked over to her and helped her up. "Well Oichi, I hope you are ready for this." Oichi sighs. "I'm a little shock to be honest. I didn't think he would say 'go ahead and do it.' Now not only do I have my shop to focus on I have the school thing to." They walked out the meeting hall. Shunsui walked up beside them. "Well that part was a little bit of our fault." "What do you mean?" Jushiro chuckled. "Well to be honest when you first talk to Shunsui about it he came to me and we spoke about it. So, then we went to Sir Yamamoto's office and spoke to him about it." Oichi eyes widen and she stopped walking. "Y-You did!?" "Yup and he liked it for real. Of course, he won't show it in there, but he is very impressed by you and your hard work." Jushiro rubs her head. Oichi sighs. "That's a lot of pressure…" Shunsui chuckled. "Don't worry, that's why you have our support. I think with your help we can finally start moving to a bigger and brighter future. Oh? Did you drive today?" Oichi shook her head. "No, Grimmjow dropped me off." "Good! Why don't we go collect your items and head over to the café? I say let's get this started as soon as possible before your twins come. That way we won't be so far behind schedule." "Okay, I'll have to let Grimmjow know…and do you mind if we go get some lunch." She says rubbing her stomach. Jushiro laughs. "Of course, we can. We do have to keep you fed or we might get an ear full."

At the starstruck coffee shop, Izzy and Yushiro were laughing as they talked. "Wow Izzy, so your going to school for photography?" Izzy laughed. "Yes, I think I have a thing for it. The academy doesn't offer much though, so I'm just taking classes under another degree that expands to it." Yushiro smiles. "So other then work and school what do you do in your spare time?" Izzy rubs her coffee cup. "Um…well I don't really do anything else other than those two. I'm way to busy to add anything else. I have the job at the shop, and I do those carrier jobs at the center for extra money to help pay for my school things." Yushiro frowned. "That's not good. You could burn yourself out early. Even if it's a little one you should find something to do to help with the stress." Izzy frowned. "I've been fine. I work the best under pressure." "Then what about your sisters? I'm sure they would help." Izzy sighs out. "I'm sure they would love to stick their nose into my life but no thanks, I have my own life to worry about and they have theirs." Yushiro rubs his head. "Mmm then how about we find something to do together!" Izzy looks at him. "Come again?" "How about every Sunday morning we can come to the park and jog? It's simple, we can run about 45 minutes to an hour, if we do it in the morning you can enjoy the morning silence before the crowds come out and it gets you all pumped up for your work day. Once a week so we don't mess up your schedule." Izzy thought about it. "It doesn't seem hard…I guess we can try it out if it doesn't bother my schedule. The moment it does I'm cutting it out." Yushiro smiled. "Yay! That also means we get to spend more time together." Izzy blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah…that to…"

* * *

Oichi, Jushiro, and Shunsui were at the café looking around. The tables and chairs were covered in white sheets along with the bar counters as well. Oichi went upstairs and looked around. Everything was still the same from where she left. She walked around slowly as she remembered her time here. She stopped behind the counter and smiled. "This is were me and Grimmjow had an actual conversation haha. He did sit in the same spot every day." She then went to the back where the office was. When she first opened it, a nasty smell hit her nose. She frowned and looked around. "What is that smell…" She walked in and went to the back where she discovered a door. "I don't remember this door being here…" She grabbed the knob and opened it. She nearly gagged as she opened it. It smelled like a mixture of sex, piss, and puke all mixed up into one. She covered her mouth and quickly left the room. Managing to make it downstairs she rushes past Jushiro and went to the bathroom.

Jushiro frowned. "Oichi?" Shunsui frowned as well and walked upstairs. Jushiro waited by the door, letting Oichi finish. As he waited, he heard a knock on the window. He looked to see Grimmjow standing there holding a subway bag. Jushiro walked over and unlocked the door for him. Walking in, Grimmjow looked around. "Looks the same as ever. Where is Oichi." Jushiro pointed to the bathroom. Grimmjow sighs and puts the bag on the counter and takes out a bottle of water. He headed to the women's restroom. "W-Wait just a second! You can't enter the woman's restroom!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked in anyways.

In the bathroom he could hear Oichi puking in the first stall. He went to the stall and open the door. "Babe." Oichi leans her head up a bit. "Grim…" She went back to puking. Grimmjow sighs as he bends down and holds her hair and rubs her back. When Oichi was done, he handed her the bottle. She cleans her mouth out and spits it out in the toilet and he flushes it. He then helped her off the floor. "What's going on babe?" He asked leading her out the stall. "Ugh…I went upstairs to check things out and came to this nasty smelling room…" She washes her hand and uses the bottle of water so clean her mouth again. "So nasty…I…" Her face turns slightly green. Grimmjow frowned and rubbed her back. "Don't think about it. I'll go check it out so let's get you off your feet." Oichi nodded. Taking her by the hand he led her out the bathroom just when Shunsui was coming back downstairs.

"Are you okay Oichi?" Oichi nodded. "For the most part…" "I went upstairs and came to a room you must have found. It wasn't in the blueprints that we had made for the store so it must have been new. It smells bad up there so I can see why you got sick. Looking around I see the Luppi was using that room as his own personal sex pen." Oichi frowned. Grimmjow groans. "That slick fucker…" Jushiro crossed his arms. "Well, we did get the charges of harassment from some of the co workers but none of them stood thanks to Aizen…" Oichi sighs. "Those poor guys…who knows what Luppi did to them…" Shunsui rubs his head. "It was mostly our fault for letting it happen, but it will be different this time around. Now that this building belongs to the center, we don't have to share it with Aizen anymore." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Oichi. "How long do you plan on keeping her here?" Jushiro smiles. "Long enough to get a feel of what she wants for her shop." "Well I don't think that can happen right now." He says pointing at Oichi's sick face. Oichi shook her head. "I'll be fine…um…first thing first, we should start with a blank start. This entire store has to go." Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other then her. "Are you sure? It would save money if we keep it as it is." "I'm sure, this whole place has to come down." "We don't have blue prints yet?" Oichi walked over to her bag and took out her phone. "To be honest…I have blue prints." "You do?" Jushiro says. Grimmjow crossed his arms. "You assholes had been turning her down left and right. Every building she pick she would make a sketch of a blue print just in case you finally get your head out your asses." Jushiro takes Oichi's phone and scrolls through the prints she had on her phone. "I see…these are quite amazing already…you have these at home?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, I can give them to you if you need them." Shunsui chuckled. "It looks like we weren't really needed. Why don't we head to your house and look at the blue prints and enjoy a little cup of tea while you can rest." Oichi smiles and nodded. "Okay."

Minutes later, they arrived to Oichi's house. Jess was there getting things ready for dinner. She had some music playing and a wine cooler on the counter. She was wearing black yoga pants and a 'Motionless in white' shirt. "Jess we have guest." Jess turned around to see Jushiro and Shunsui. "Hello Ms. Mikcloud." Jushiro says smiling. Jess smiles. "Hello, and Jess is just fine. Will you be staying for dinner?" Shunsui smiles. "Well if a beautiful woman is inviting us then I would have no choice but to stay." Jess flushed a bit and then chuckled. "It's up to you but Grimmjow would have to go out and get more food." Grimmjow frowned. "The hell I will. They aren't staying." Oichi had walked in and started some tea. "They are here for the blueprints. We are going to go over then and pick one for the store." Jess smiled. "Really!? That means you got approved for it! Finally!" Jess says hugging her. Oichi giggled. "Yeah." "Well go on up, I'll get the tea ready and have Grimmjow bring it to you." "What do I look like a mule? Why the hell can't you do it?" Jess frowned and then pouted at Oichi. Oichi looked at Grimmjow. "Please hunny." Grimmjow groans out. "Fine!" He grumbles and goes sit in the living room. Jess and Oichi laughed. "Seems like you girls got him on quite the leash." Shunsui says. Jushiro wraps Oichi's arm under his. "Let's see those blueprints." Grimmjow growled at him. "Watch where you put your hands." Oichi waved him off. "Oh, stop it. Jushiro helps me around the center."

As Oichi led them upstairs, Grimmjow sighs out and turns the tv on. Jess walks in and sits down across from him. "So…is he okay?" Grimmjow nods. "That idiot is fine. I told you before. Just go down and see him already." Jess bit her lip. "What if he hates me now…I did break his jaw…" "Your point being? That guy has been through a lot worse then a damn jaw break. Get your ass up and go see him. I'm not making trips back and forth for you." Jess frowned and then smirked. "Oichi said that I can collect on the favor you owe me." Grimmjow eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare." Jess sticks her tongue out at him. "Depends on how rude you keep being to me." She gets up and skips back into the kitchen. Grimmjow groans out and leans back into the chair. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Upstairs, Jushiro and Shunsui were looking at Oichi's fashion office in awe. "You made all of these?" Jushiro asked looking a half-finished dress. "Yes, I did. Some of them are just pet project others are for the job." She grabbed the blue prints off her work table. "When I have spare time, I come up here and just work on outfits." She handed them to Shunsui. "We can head down to the sitting room and look at some of them."

Heading down to the sitting room, Oichi sat in the seat next to the window and Jushiro and Shunsui sat in front of her, with their back turn towards the door. They spread the blueprints out and started looking and discussing them. About 30 minutes later Grimmjow brought tea up for them and stayed for the remaining conversation. Since he worked in construction, he also threw ideas in, saying he could get the small company he was working at the job of a life time. They sat and spoke for about 2 to 3 hours before they decided on a blueprint. They also wanted Grimmjow and his boss to the center to speak to them about the construction job. When everything was done, Jushiro and Shunsui took their leave. Oichi and Grimmjow headed to their bedroom.

"So, your really serious about this whole school thing huh?" Grimmjow says taking her shoes off. Oichi nodded. "Yea, but I didn't think the idea would win the head division's motion. Thanks to Jushiro and Shunsui. Now not only do I have the store to worry about and this flea market thing, now I have to help with building a whole new school outside the center." Oichi sighs and rubs her stomach. "It's a lot and its coming fast but, I'm happy about it." Grimmjow chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I don't want you to put strain on your body. The moment you feel overwhelmed you better waddle your cute ass to me and let me help you." Oichi laughed. "Waddle!? Really?" Grimmjow smirked. "Have you seen the way you walk? Like a penguin." Oichi laughed more. "Stop it!" Grimmjow laughed as well before giving her a kiss.

* * *

Later, in the day, Izzy was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called out. The door opened and Hisagi walked in. "Izzy? Do you have a moment to talk?" "Yeah, what's up?" Hisagi closed the door and sat on the bed. "Are you and Flo fighting?" Izzy stopped righting and turned around. "Fighting? No why?" "She's been very depressed lately and that only happens when you two are fighting…" Izzy sighs. "Everything has been the same. We haven't had an argument in a while really. I came home she asked me how my day was, I said fine and came up to my room." "I see…listen, I know about your date with Yushiro." Izzy eyes widen. "What!? Who told you! Which one was it! Oichi or Flo!" "Neither one of them told me…the coffee shop you went to is own by one of the divisions at the center. Yushiro had disappeared and the house was going nuts. They were notified where he was and when they saw you, they recognized you as Oichi's sister. Since she was in a meeting the word came to me." "Have you told them!?" "No, I haven't but I think it's quite silly that you have Flo worrying about you and your hiding something small like this."

Izzy crossed her arms. "It's NOT small! I keep my sisters out of my personal life because they always stick their nose into it and ruin it! Flo always guilt trip me into doing something I don't want and Oichi is always scheming! That's what she did to you and Flo remember." "It wasn't scheming. She gave Flo a good push to agree to sit down with me and talk. Oichi had no major part in me and Flo's relationship. In fact, after that day other than asking how we are she hasn't done anything of what you're probably thinking." Izzy turns around. "Oh joy, that's a freaking first. Look just don't tell my sisters about Yushiro okay? I don't need them ruining this for me. If we become official, then I will tell them. Until now, I don't want anything from them."

Hisagi frowned at her. "I get that you don't want them to interfere in your life, but you are making Florina worried about you. All because you don't want to tell her you like a guy? That is pretty selfish." Izzy turns back around and gave him a glare. "Excuse me!?" Hisagi gets up. "You heard me. Selfish. You don't care about your sisters' feelings in this. Now, I don't know what happened to you in past, but this is a new time and day. Both of your sisters are in a different mind frame. They have their own lives to worry about and even if they wanted to, they couldn't stick their nose into your life even if they wanted to. You're the only one who is still living in the past." He walked to the door. "I will not tell Flo about you and Yushiro, but I won't let you worry Florina for too much longer. I know you might think this is not a big deal, but you know how she gets…" He left the room closing the door behind him.

Izzy groans out and lays back in the chair. "For gosh sake…it's not that serious that I need a damn lecture…" She heard her laptop beeping. She turns around to see Yuzu and Karin was calling her. She picked up. "Hey Izzy!" Yuzu says. "Hey guys…" Karin frowned. "What's wrong? How the date go?" "It was fine…" "Then why do you look so gloomy?" Yuzu asked. Izzy sighed. "I got a lecture from Hisagi about how I'm being selfish and not considering Flo's feelings about telling her about Yushiro. It's not even a big deal." Karin shook her head. "I told you already that Florina has been worried about you. She thinks you are angry with her since you do come home and go straight to you room without a word." "She knows I'm doing homework and she comes up here every now and then to bring me food." Yuzu frowned. "Izzy…by now we all know how sensitive Flo can get…we told you all you had to do was tell her that you were interested in someone. You don't have to give her the whole scoop. Just enough to insure her that you're not all depressed or something." Karin nodded. "Right, now if Flo goes and speak to Oichi about this you're really going to start something all because you are being stubborn." Izzy crossed her arms. "I know but, I don't…" "You don't want them sticking their nose into your life." Both Karin and Yuzu says at the same time in twin fashion.

Izzy sighs. "Fine! I'll tell them…sheesh…it's not a big deal." "Is because a big deal because your making it out to be a big deal…" Karin says. Yuzu laughs. "Your so stubborn like Ichigo. It makes you super easy to read sometimes." Izzy rubs her head. "Don't compare me to him…" She picks up phone. "I'll talk to you guys later." "Oh no…we are staying on to make sure you don't make a deeper hole." Karin says. Yuzu nodded in agreement. Izzy shakes her head and dials Oichi's number. It rings three times before Oichi picks up. "Hello?" "Hey Oichi…are you busy?" "No, not at the moment." "Okay um…look…I've…its just that…" She rubbed her head. "You've been distant from Flo because…" Oichi says. "I hate it when you do that." Izzy says frowning. "Then learn to speak before you call." Oichi says laughing. "Now, tell me what's up because Florina has already called me plenty of times." "She…has?" "Yes, she has, and I've told her that when you feel like talking you will tell her whatever is on your mind." Izzy eye widen slightly. "You did…" "Uh…yeah. What else would I say?"

Izzy leans back. "I thought you would tell her to come ask me about it or something." "Izzy…you are 20 years old, in school and have a job, the only reason you don't have a house of your own is because Flo saw it to be easier for you to move in with her. You are a grown woman and you live your life just like we do. Other then life or death situations you are free to do whatever the heck you want without the influence of me or Flo…you are your own person and I have no right to tell Flo to go and force answers out of you. Unless your hurting yourself or something like that." Izzy rubs her head. She wasn't expecting that from Oichi. "So, what is on your mind little sister."

Izzy sighs. "The truth is…I…I'm interested in a guy…" She heard Oichi giggled. "Really?! What's his name? What is he like?" Izzy frowned. "I…I don't want to say just yet until it becomes official…if it becomes official…" There was a pause over the phone. "I'm sorry Oichi…it's just I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything or waste your time tying to do all these plans to get me and him together and…" "Whoa, whoa, whoa…what are you going on about?" Oichi asked. "Well I just don't want your help in trying to get him. I guess." "Wha…Izzy do you mean by that? Why would I try to do that? If you don't want to tell me about the guy, then that is fine. I'm just happy that you are interested in him."

Izzy was thrown for a loop. "What? So, you aren't going to try and do your scheme thing?" "Scheme…Izzy my gosh…that was one time and it backfired big time on me. How many times have I interfered into your love life? I give you advice and opinion on certain things but that's only because you asked for it. Are you still holding a grudge against me from when you were high school?" "N-No…it's just…" "Listen to me Izzy. I am happy that you found a guy you like. When you want to tell me more about him you can when you feel like it. You really need to learn how to let things go sis. Florina is going crazy down there and its because of a boy? Haha. Your such an overthinker." "Sorry…I guess your right…I didn't want you guys to stick your nose into my life. I felt after that one time you would have done the same thing over and over and I thought I would never have a love life if that would have happened, so I hid my relationships from you both."

Oichi laughed. "Go tell Flo okay? I'm sure she will just cry and say she thought you hated her, and maybe next time do think so badly of us? I made a mistake that day and I'm very sorry about that. It was wrong of me to do that." "I know…I'm sorry for overthinking all of this…I went on a date with him today and I wore the worst outfit. I would have felt so much better if you made me on." Oichi giggled. "All you have to do is ask Izzy. Just tell me what you want, and you can come by and pick it up." "Okay, Thanks Oichi. I'm gonna talk to Flo." "Alright. Bye Izzy." Oichi hangs up. Izzy puts her phone and looked over at Karin and Yuzu who were grinning at her. "Oh shut it…" She says getting up.

* * *

On December 12th, Jess and Nel were getting Oichi's baby shower ready. They were going with a mermaid theme for the girls in the sun room. They had streamers of miniature mermaids to blue and green balloons resembling bubbles, they were really trying to make everyone feel as though they are under the sea. They had Fish and seahorse garland, sparkly clear tablecloths, and accents of old wooden crates and anchors and wonderful adornments to the party theme. They had pin up images of baby mermaids and even the Little Mermaid herself on blue, tissue paper lined walls, and a set up backdrop welcoming the twins to be with a wide assortment of cute sea creatures. Blue, green, and silver tinsel and table fringe add a magical flair while centerpieces of bowls of seashells and sand are extra gorgeous.

The food was equally fun to put together as the decorations for the shower. Jess had made a multi-tiered cake in ombre blues with fondant bubbles and mermaids as a beautiful and happy center for the main event table. To top it off she place a sugar clam filled with sugar pearls, and even a couple of bright sparklers. Nel had filled a cupcake stand with an array of colorful miniature cupcakes with thick, wavy frosting and glitter sprinkles. Macaroons in pastel hues and bright candies in different sized glass apothecary jars that also brought a lovely look to the treat table. They had candy bars with personalized baby mermaid wrappers for everyone to take home or to enjoy there at the party, too. There was a beverage station of different colorful lemonades or a soda stream that were unique and fun for everyone to enjoy. Salt fares that were easy to grab and eat but could be used in a creative way as well. Sandwiches were cut in shapes of seashells and an assortment of goldfish snack crackers in mermaid bowls.

For shower games they had baby bingo, guess the baby food, and guess the message. The winners would get mermaid key chains, bath and body works, candles, wine charms and more. The gifts were stacked up in the corner and were wrapped with blue and green wrapping. Jess sat the last of the food on the table. "There. That should be the last of it." Nel looked at her watch. "The girls should be here soon, and then the guys will come a little after, that way we can have some girl time alone and Oichi and Grimmjow can enjoy opening the gifts together." Jess nodded as the door bell rings out. "That should be them." Nel walked to the front of the house and went to the door. She opened it and Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Florina, Izzy, Karin, Yuzu and Harribel and her trio of girls were there waiting. All the kids were at daycare. Nel steps aside and lets them all in. "Where is Oichi?" Florina asked with a gift in her hand. "Grimmjow took her out to lunch. She should be on her way here now so head on to the sunroom." Florina giggles. "I can't wait to see her face!"

Making there way into the sun room, the girls gasps. "Whoa! You two really outdid yourself!" Momo said. Jess chuckled. "Well this is Oichi first shower. We have to make it go with a bang." Nel nodded. "Yup, and thanks to both her and Oichi having so much art stuff here we made most of this hand by hand. Grimmjow had already brought large supplies of food for us to work with to." Everyone took a seat. "Man, it must be nice for Oichi to finally be able to relax now that Grimmjow has a job and can buy her stuff." Momo says. Harribel crossed her arms. "Yes, even if he is working in construction, he has making enough to treat her well." Florina sat her gift down. "Did you guys hear about the school that was coming soon?" Rangiku leans back in the chair. "Yes, it is spreading like wild flames in the center. Oichi will be helping out with it. I can't wait to see how it all turns out. Nel felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and saw a message from Grimmjow. "Looks like Grimmjow is about a few minutes. Now we get an hour to with Oichi and then they guys come and join us. Oichi wants Grimmjow to be here when she opens the gifts." Izzy chuckled. "Cool. I think its sweet to have a couples shower instead of the traditional one." Nel nods. "True, then again I loved the one Oichi threw for me. Not a man in site!" Jess laughed as she sat down. "One I'd like for her to throw me one to." Harribel looked at her. "I'm assuming you are still with 'him'" Jess flushed and nodded slightly. "I mean…so far as I know." Izzy took out her camera and started to take pictures. "I think the babies will come out looking like Grimmjow. You know what they say. Boys come out looking like their moms and girls come out looking like their dads." Florina giggled. "Yeah with the trademark purple streams to." Nel pouted. "I want them coming out looking like Oichi! Grimmjow already has a clone of him. I don't want two more of them." The girls laughed.

In the front, Oichi had walked in. She was wearing a white and black floral dress and leggings. She sighs out as she leans on the couch. "I hateeee this!" She cried out tearing. Grimmjow frowns as he put the bags down. He wrapped his arm around her. "Just hang in there babe. You knock six months out so you gotta be strong enough to finish it out. You aren't going through this alone okay. Don't forget that." Jess, hearing Oichi cry out, quickly came from the back. "Oichi? Are you okay?" Oichi was in tears. "No, I'm not! My back hurts, my feet hurt, my head hurts, I just wanna sleep but I'm so uncomfortable when I lay down!" She says through her tears. Grimmjow kissed her forehead. He hated seeing her like this even though it was her hormones flaring up. Jess and him glanced at each until they nodded at each other. Grimmjow carefully picks Oichi up. "What are you doing? I'm heavy…" Grimmjow chuckles. "You aren't. See. Your light as a feather." Oichi sniffed. "Really?" Grimmjow kissed her head. "Would I lie to you?" Oichi smiles.

Jess chuckles. "I know your tired sis but there is something we want to show you and if you still want to rest, we can do this another time okay?" "Show me what?" Jess smiles and walks to the back. Grimmjow walks behind her carrying Oichi. "What's going on?" "You will see in a second."

They headed to the sun room and when Grimmjow stepped foot in everyone pops out streamers. "Surprise!" Nel and everyone else yelled out as they threw a few balloons up and confetti. Oichis eyes widen as she looked around. "What's going on?" she looked at the banner hanging on the wall that said, 'Congratulations on twin girls' She gasps. "A…baby shower? But I thought we weren't going to do one!?" Jess and Nel smiled. "We wanted to surprise you." Nel pats the chair where she was gonna sit. "Watcha think babe?" "I'll stay…please?" Grimmjow nods and sits her down in the chair. "I'll be back in an hour alright. Have fun." He kisses the top of her head. When he left Florina, half tackled her into a hug. "Aw big sis! It's gonna be okay!" Oichi hugged her back. "Sorry…just raging hormones..." Nel chuckles. "Yeah those are a kicker."

When Oichi was settled in the shower officially started. Despite that she already ate, Oichi started to stuff her face with the food Jess and Nel made for her. "So, what are you naming the girls?" Rukia asked. "Naomi and Alisha. Grimmjow came up with the names heehee." Jess smiled. "That's so cute, he really is looking forward to having girls." Oichi nodded. "He wants to paint the room, but I don't know what color yet." She looked around. "This mermaid idea is super cute! Maybe we should paint the rooms in these colors!" Nel and Jess nodded. "Yeah! That would be cute!" Oichi smiles. "So, what's next other than me stuffing myself with more food." Jess held up games. "No, we play games and wait for your future hubby to come back. Then you get open all your gifts." Oichi laughs. "An early Christmas for us yay!" The girls laughed at her.

* * *

As an hour passed, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Hisagi showed up. They heard the girls laughing in the back as Nel shared one of her dirty stories. Jess, Florina's and Izzy's faces were flustered at the details. Nel chuckled. "I can understand Flo and Izzy but come Jess. Don't tell me you and your man didn't try role play." Jess twirls her finger in her hair. "S-Something like that I guess…" She says. Oichi giggled. "Grimmjow likes when I dress up." Orihime rubs her head. "I get the maid outfit." Tatsuki smirks. "I get the nurse. You know and play checkup. Make sure he's ready." The girls laughed at this until the guys walked in. "So, this is what you guys do at a baby shower? Talk dirty behind our backs?" Grimmjow says. "Grimmjow! Hi hunny!" Oichi says waving. Grimmjow walked up to her and kissed her head. "You feel better?" Oichi nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Come sit so we can open our gifts."

The guys took a seat and Grimmjow brought over all the gifts. Oichi claps her hands and started to unwrap them. From Jess she got a baby trend twin nursery center that came with a portable bassinet with a changing station. Nel got her a twin stroller so that she could jog with them. Rukia got her baby carriers. Orihime and Tatsuki got her bottles, clothes, and toys. Florina made a cook book full of homemade baby food recipes. Izzy gave her a photo album and frames. Other gifts she got were, diapers, more clothes and toys, baby cups, bowls, and spoons, gift baskets, a personalized nursery wall art, two potty chair, two high chairs, playmats, and stuff animals.

From Dante, who had sent his over earlier, she got two bouncers, baby monitors, two blooming bath louts and a rocking chair. From Danni, who had also sent hers in earlier with a note saying she's sorry she couldn't be there, two rockers, a white nose machine, pacifiers, a humidifier, a baby walker, and car seats. From the rest of her family she got a bunch of more diapers, clothes, handmade shampoo and lotion for both her and the twins. It was a lot of gifts and Oichi wasn't really expecting so many.

As the guys took the items to the room, Rangiku sighs out. "Man…your parents are savages. They pretty much brought out everything on the list." "The list? You mean the one I put up for the twins?" Momo nodded. "Yeah! We wanted to buy you some of that stuff, but your parents already had us beat by a long shot! Like they were trying to compete with each other." Jess chuckled. "That sounds like them." Oichi sips on some lemonade. "You guys, I really just want to thank you. This was so sweet." She looked at Nel and Jess. "You two went all out and got me such wonderful gifts." She rubs her stomach. "The twins are going to be so freaking spoiled by you both." Nel laughed. "Hey, I want Alisha as my God baby." "Yeah, and I would like to be Naomi's Godmother if that's okay with you?" Oichi nodded. "Of course." She then sighs out. "Oh…" They frowned at her. "Oichi are you okay?" Jess asked going to her side." Oichi nodded. "Y-Yea…the twins are just moving around…" Izzy got up and rubbed Oichi's stomach. She could feel a couple of kicks here and there. "I guess they are happy? Maybe being next to their God mamas." Nel smiled and got up and placed her hand on her stomach and felt the kicks. "Aw! So cute! I remember when Grayson would kick me all night long." Oichi sighs. "Yeah, but they move around at such weird times. I can't even remember when I got a good night sleep…" Jess pats her shoulder. "It's okay. You aren't going through this alone. If you haven't noticed, all the times you couldn't sleep either me or Grimmjow stays up with you." Oichi smiled and placed her hand on top of hers. "Yeah. I know. Thank you both for putting up with me haha."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Ulquiorra was up and sitting in his private room reading a book. The nurse had left after helping him eat. With his jaw wired shut it was hard to do it by himself. He had woken up last week when he was told by Harribel that there might have been a warrant for his arrest for what they found at the house. He wasn't looking forward to prison life but for what he did maybe it was for the best. He closed his eyes as Jess's face came to his mind. He opened them again. 'There is no point in me wasting anymore of her time. She should hate me for what I've done and maybe she'll find someone else. I always knew that there was no place for me here. Loneliness is something I should have been gotten use to.' There was a knock on the door, but he ignored it. It's not like he could speak anyways.

After a few seconds, the door opened. He heard footsteps walking in. He thought it was the nurse or doctor until the scent of lavender ran across his nose. He tensed up and slowly looked up to see Jess closing the door with a sad look on her face. She was wearing a black and purple sweater and black jeans with converse shoes. She had her purse on her shoulder and a beanie hat on her head. She stood there for a moment until she walked to the chair next to the bed. Ulquiorra closed his book and kept his eyes on her. He was puzzled on why she was here. Jess sat down and sighs out before looking at him.

"…I…forgive you…" Ulquiorra eyes widen slightly. "I know I should hate you for what you did to Oichi and how you stalked her. For using me like I was some tool but, I don't believe that everything we did and said to each other was fake Ulquiorra." She rubbed her hands. "Our feelings are true to each other no matter how much you try to deny it. When we held hands, kissed, or spent the night together, I felt that spark. That connection." She placed her hand on her heart and tears up. "Please, please tell me that you also felt that? That you felt the spark when we were with each other. If you didn't then…" She bites her lip. When Ulquiorra didn't make any type of movement or any sigh to her question, tears ran down her cheeks. "Then I will leave you be." She got up and started to walk by the bed.

She was stopped by Ulquiorra's hand that grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him and saw that he had a shocked look on his face. Like he couldn't control his movements. His hand ran down to her hand and pulled her back to him. "Ulquiorra?" Jess says as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed his head against her chest. He could feel Jess's heart beating faster and then her arms carefully wrapped around his head. He could feel tear drops hit his head. "I love you Ulquiorra…" She mumbles out. Ulquiorra looks down as he felt his heart throb. 'Love…is this the feeling I have for her…' His arm tightens around her. 'I think I have finally found a way out of the darkness…this pit of loneliness…'

* * *

On Tuesday, January 1st, New year's, Oichi was throwing a party at the house. She was wearing a maternity V-Neck side bow long sleeve knee length dress. Her stomach was poking out for everyone to see. Grimmjow was in the bar room with the others as they drink and played games. Jess had gone to get Ulquiorra from the hospital. He had gotten released today and he had had the wires removed from his jaw.

Oichi was in the kitchen bringing snacks and drinks for everyone when Renji came around the corner. He frowned as he went to her and took the food from her. "Hey! What are you doing?" Oichi asked frowning at him. "Your pregnant with twins dummy. You can't be catering to everyone. Go sit down and enjoy yourself. I'll bring the rest." Oichi pouted. "I can manage myself just fine thank you." Renji motions her along. "I'm sure you can now go on." Oichi huffs out and carefully walks to the bar room.

In the room, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Chad, and Nnoitra were playing pool. It was Grimmjow and Ikkaku playing now. Rangiku and Nel were at the ball drinking while Hisagi bartend. In the middle of the room, Florina, Izzy, Orihime, and Rukia were dancing. At the card table, Yumichika, Toshiro, Momo, Tatsuki, and Uryu were playing cards. Oichi walked in with two beers in her hands and walked to Grimmjow. "Here." She says giving the beers to Grimmjow and Ichigo. Nnoitra frowned. "Hey where is mine?" "Eat shit!" Oichi yelled angrily and walked over to the girls dancing. Grimmjow chuckled as he opened his beer. "Careful idiot, my girl can kick your ass with a few words." Nnoitra frowned. "Damn, tell me about it. That chick is scarier then Nel on her worst night." Renji came down with the rest of the drinks and food. "Yo! I got the beers." He says handing the tray to Nnoitra. "What the hell are you doing with it?" "You really think I was going to let her handle that? Grimmjow over here should know better." "Hey, she can't do much of anything right now. I asked for a beer for me. I didn't think she'd try to bring everything." Ichigo frowned. "Well maybe you should go comfort her." Grimmjow looked back to see Oichi sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face as she watched everyone else have a good time. Grimmjow handed his pole to Ichigo and walked over there. He then slides next to Oichi and kissed her cheek making her jump a bit. "Hey there cutie? Come here often." Oichi frowned but then giggled. "Your stupid." Grimmjow chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "Yeah, but you love me. After this wanna go upstairs." He says in a whisper. Oichi smacks his arm playfully. "No silly." Grimmjow bit her ear gently. "I will not be denied. Your sexiness is calling out to me." Oichi's face went red and she pushed him away. "Yeah well, your twins want food so feed us already." Grimmjow gets up. "That's what I was trying to do." "Not that way you pervert." Oichi says laughing. Grimmjow chuckles and went to the food table that was set up.

In the front of the house, Jess walked in wearing a purple cocktail dress and heels. Ulquiorra stepped in behind her with a duffle back and suitcase. Jess sighs as she tosses her keys on the dresser. "I can't believe it…it's all gone…" Ulquiorra rubs her back. "It's to be expected…" "This is all my fault. If I didn't punch, you then maybe…" "No, eventually it would have been found out." Jess sighed. "We need to talk to Grimmjow and Oichi about this. Do you remember where my room is?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Go there and I'll bring them up so we can talk without all those nosey people." "Alright." Ulquiorra says carrying his bag a suitcase with him upstairs.

Jess walked to the bar room and saw Grimmjow carrying a tray of food to Oichi who was clapping with Izzy as Orihime and Florina danced. Jess walked over to them. "Oichi?" Oichi turns to Jess. "Hi Jess! Welcome home." Jess smiled. "Thanks, can I borrow you and Grimmjow for a second?" "Can I bring my food?" Jess nods. "Okay." Grimmjow walked over. "Oh…you came back and here I was hoping you ran off with your man…" Jess rolls her eyes. "Would you shut up and help Oichi up? I have to talk to you both." Oichi held her hand up and he took it, helping her.

They made their way upstairs to her room, where Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed waiting. Oichi walked in with Grimmjow behind her. "Hi Ulquiorra." Oichi says sitting on a small couch that was now in Jess's room. Grimmjow handed her the plate and she started eating. Jess closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed with Ulquiorra. "So, what's up…" Grimmjow says with his arms cross. "Um…well we went to pick some things up from Ulquiorra's place but his houses, all three of them, has been sold and placed in someone else name. Even his cars have been taken." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra. "Your bank accounts?" Ulquiorra held up the suitcase. "Before all of this happened, I had Harribel empty a little out of each so that he wouldn't see anything. The rest has been cleaned out. This should be enough for a good lawyer." Jess frowned. "Lawyer? Why would you need that?" Oichi frowned. "Jess…It's more then likely that he is about to be set up like Grimmjow." Jess stood up. "What!? By who!?" "Bye Aizen duh…for someone who has records on people you sure are clueless." Jess glared at him. "I am being serious here right now! Why is he going to set Ulquiorra up!?"

"It was a long time coming. This is what he does. When someone stops focusing on work, they are deemed a traitor and will eventually switch sides. What boss wants that? So Ulquiorra here is about to be thrown under the bus sooner or later." Grimmjow says. Ulquiorra looks down. Jess bit her lip in anger. "No! There must be something we can do! I won't let that man dictate Ulquiorra's life! He can't pick and choose how someone wants to live their lives!" She yells tearing. Oichi frowned. She knew this was hitting close to home for Jess. For years her uncle tried to make her something she didn't want to be. Oichi puts her plate down. "I'm sure papa can do something like he did with Grimmjow." Jess looks at her. "Really!? You think he will help Ulquiorra even after what he did to you?" Oichi smiles. "When has papa ever say no to me. The only thing we'd have to worry about is the punishment he'd give Ulquiorra. Maybe make him stay in longer then he has to or make him work longer then Grimmjow has to." Jess sighs. "Can you call me and ask please? I want to get this started before Ulquiorra has no chance." Oichi smiled. "Sure I can."

Ulquiorra looked at Jess. "I do not mind going to prison after what I have done. I harmed Oichi and stalked her and scared her." Jess frowned. "No! I mean, what you did was horrible but me and Oichi forgive you and she hasn't pressed charges against you. If you feel bad for what you did then you should be trying to earn back our trust and making it up to us! How are you going to do that in prison!" "You don't have to try so hard for me." Jess sat down and grabbed his hand. "I love you! You idiot! What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't fight for you when I have the power to do so!" Ulquiorra blinked at her and then looked away. "I see…then do what you want." Jess smiled and then looked at Oichi. "Would it be okay if Ulquiorra moved in? Please?" Oichi nods. "Of course. Until we get all this mess straighten out it would be best if he did." Grimmjow sighs. "Oh joy…having him around is going to be soooo 'fun'" He says rolling his eyes. "Keep your sarcastic thoughts to yourself trash…" Ulquiorra says. Grimmjow shot him a glare. "What was that you…" Oichi held her hand up to stop him. "Move on…I'm sure you two want your alone time? I'll send you up a plate if you want?" Jess shook her head. "No, I'd like to come down as well to see everyone." "Toshiro and the others are here…are you sure?" Jess nodded. She looked at Ulquiorra. "We should have some fun at least after everything. Even if it's for a few moments?" Ulquiorra sighs. "Very well…" Grimmjow helped Oichi up. "I'll call papa a little after the party so let's enjoy this new year's eve's together!" She says smiling. Jess nodded. "Yes let's!"

The girl's link their arms together and headed downstairs with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra a bit behind them. "How bad do you think it will be?" Ulquiorra asked in a low tone. "Who knows…let's just cross our fingers and hope it's something easy to handle." Grimmjow says in return.

* * *

Over in Las Noches, Starrk and Barragan were in an apartment eating quite an eloquent dinner. There were in Starrk's luxury apartment, something he didn't want nor really used. It was something that reward to him from some job he had did. The only time he truly used it was for things like these. A dinner with an old friend. Starrk and Barragan had known each other for a very long time. Through the history of the company they were the first two who had join Aizen and his crusade of power. They had watched many workers leave and get replaced and many new faces, with a hunger for power.

There dinner tonight was a nice juicy piece of steak with a side of veggies and glass of red wine. "So, how is the brat doing?" Barragan says. "I heard he was discharged today as well as all of his access is frozen over. I guess Aizen will try to get rid of him like he tried to do to Grimmjow. Starrk says earing. Barragan sighs. "That man will bring us to ruin. That's why I said we should have teamed up and took this place back over. At least help me get back into power." "No chance my friend." Starrk says. "Even if we did somehow take the company back over, then what. They aren't going to listen to, and the center will crush us like a bug under their thumb." Barragan cut into his steak. "If we would have taken the company years ago, we wouldn't have to worry about that. However, I am afraid you are right. This so-called company is falling quickly, and the smart ones have already saved their own skins, so they don't end up like Grimmjow." Starrk sighs. "What about you?" "What about me? I have nothing else but this. There is no life on the outside of that place for me." Barragan then stops. "Is that why you have been so tied up in those brats' lives? Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel and even that snot nose punk Nnoitra." Starrk chuckled. "I guess you can say that…unlike us they actually have a life outside these walls. There is no reason for them to waste it away working for a man who doesn't care about this place anymore. I want to give them a reason to live before they decide to throw it all away." Barragan sighs. "I'd be careful if I were you Starrk. You might be at the top but like I said at the meeting all those months ago, if I were Aizen, I would be trying to get rid of the whole group and replace them all with new faces." Starrk nodded. "I agree and I think that is what he will do. Take us out one by one but, when he comes for me at least I will be leaving this world with some peace in mind." "Peace in mind? Hmmf. Like we can afford that. When my time comes, I'll make sure to go out on my dime and make sure that bastard feels the wrath of my death."

When Barragan was done eating, he said his good-byes to Starrk and left. He headed down to the parking lot where his driver was waiting for him. Usually he would have security around him but, Starrk's living status was peaceful and not much crime happened around there. He didn't feel a need to bring them. His driver opened the door and he got in. "Take me home." He said. The driver nodded and closed the door. He then walked to the front of the car and got in. Starting the car, he drove out the parking lot and headed towards Barragan's manor. In the back Barragan was looking out the window thinking about what Starrk said. "A peace in mind huh…if only I could find something like that."

On the road, no one was one it. There were fireworks going off and music could be heard around the building. The diver sighed as he drove. He was supposed to be with his family, but he had to do this job. He didn't say much since in a week he would finally be retiring. Shaking his head, he rolls down the window to at least listen to all the fireworks. Another car was coming down the road, the driver didn't pay any mind to until the car slide into his lane. The driver's eyes widen as he tried to swerve but it was too late the car hit them dead on, making the car hop up on its front two wheels and slam back down. The driver groans out but before he could even react, men jump out the car and started to shoot up the car. The fired and fired until they empty all of their clips. They then rushed to the back of the car and opened the door. One man was shot in the head by a wounded Barragan. "You…Bastards…I won't go silently." One man put a gun to Barragan's head but was stopped when Barragan pulled out a detonator. "Take one more step and I'll blow everything up around us." The men frown. Barragan chuckled. "Listen carefully you worms. I have planted explosives all around this area, including this car so one misstep from any of you then I blow us all into bites. Like I said…if I am going out, I'll go out on my own terms. I will make Aizen brew the day he took this from me. I will make sure everything he owns goes down in flames!" He picks up his gun and places it to his head. "You tell Aizen I will see him in hell and when he gets there, I will be the one who will personality…" Before he could finish his taunt. Someone from the other side of the car shot him in the neck.

Barragan gasps out and his eyes slowly turned to the figure that was standing at the window. "Y-You…how…d-dare you…" Barragan says as he gasps out his last breath. The person on the other side motion for the men to retreat. While they did the moon came out and shine down on the person. It was Luppi. He had a dark and insane like smile on his face. He tosses the gun inside the car. "If I am to get my spot back at the table, I don't mind getting my hands dirty after all the hard work has been done haha."

Luppi then pulled out a small explosive in the car with a 30 second time. "HeeHeee…you can enjoy hell by yourself, you old fool. I hope you watch Aizen rule this pathetic city from the hot seat your ass will be occupying." He hit the button and walked off laughing. Getting into the car, it drove off and after 30 seconds the car exploded. Luppi watched out the back window and laughed. "Amazing! This is easier then I thought! Ahahaha! Now, Aizen will give me a spot back at the table and then I will get my revenge on that whore Oichi. I'll teach her what happens when you mess with me!"

* * *

That next morning, news reporters and news channels were buzzing. "…The body of the 2nd division head Baraggan Louisenbairn whose body had been burnt up due to a fire in his car has been discovered early this morning. Now the police have not given word if this death is connected to any of the crimes in that area. They are still looking into clues. Baraggan was one of the main supporters in the growth and developed of Los Noches. It was thanks to him that crimes stayed low and the people on this side of the street felt safe. So, the main question on everyone's mind is where does Los Noches go from here?"

Oichi put the tv on mute and looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were silent on this matter. Jess was next to Ulquiorra holding his hand. "Grimmjow?" Oichi says touching his shoulder. He grabbed her hand. "Dammit it all…what the hell happened. The other two are whatever but that old fart…that old fart is tougher then nails. Hell, I've been trying to kill him for the longest and he's always one step ahead of me." Ulquiorra looked at the TV. "It is highly unlikely that someone who take him out. It must be Aizen's doing." Jess frowned. "This Aizen guy really needs to get taken care of…" Oichi rubbed Grimmjow's head. "Were you and that guy close?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Yes and No, I guess. Between him and Starrk they showed us the ropes, told us who we should and shouldn't trust, the rule of the street and all that crap." "Was he close to anyone else?" "I guess Starrk but…I don't know to be honest." Grimmjow says. Oichi frowned. "Then we should check on him." She grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?" "I'm calling Starrk." Oichi says. Grimmjow gave a confused looked. "How the hell did you get his number?" "He put in my phone when I first meet him." Grimmjow frowned as she dialed the number."

Oichi waited as it rung five times before Lily picked up. "Who is this! We don't need any random numbers calling us! So if you don't want to die then you better…" "Lily! Calm down its me Oichi." There was a pause. "Oichi? How did you get this number?" "Starrk put it in my phone. We just saw the news and just wanted to see how he was doing…" Lily sighed. "To be honest I don't know…he's just laying in bed and no matter what I saw he doesn't get up or move. He and that old bag of bones were close, I guess. They always had dinner at each other's houses and stuff…" "Would you like us to come over? Maybe we can get him up or something?" "Would you do that?" "Yes, just send me the address." "Great! Thank you Oichi! Please come snap him out of this!" "I'll do my best. Sit tight." Oichi hangs up. "We are going to Starrk's place. Seems like this might be hitting him harder than we thought."

About an hour later, Oichi and Grimmjow got out the car. Jess and Ulquiorra stayed to the house. Grimmjow made sure Oichi stayed close to him as they went inside Starrk's apartment. They knocked on the door and Lily opened it. "Oh goodie! You're here!" She looked at Oichi's stomach. "Wow! Your getting huge!" Oichi smiled. "The twins will be here soon so yeah. It's only natural I get this big haha." Lily smiled and let them in. "He's this way." She led them to Starrk's room. She kicked the door opened. "Starrk! Get your lazy ass up! We have company!" Oichi and Grimmjow walked in to see Starrk laying on the bed surrounded by pillows. He was laying face down first. Lily crossed her arms. "See…he's been like this ever since this morning after we heard the news…" Oichi walks over to Starrk and pats his shoulder. "Starrk?" When she got no response, she rubbed his back gently. She did this for a while until she felt him relax. She turned to Grimmjow and Lily. "Lily do you mind if Grimmjow uses your kitchen? To make some tea?" Lily nodded. Grimmjow frowned. "I'm not leaving you in here with him." Oichi smiles. "I'll be fine Hun. Please go make some tea please?" Grimmjow sighs and walks off to the kitchen. Lily chuckled at this and closed the door behind her.

Oichi rubbed Starrk's back a bit more before he shifted. He turned over on his side. "You should lay down." Oichi smiled. "I will be okay. More importantly are you okay?" Starrk pats the spot beside him. "Lay first, then we can talk." Oichi shook her head. "I can't really lay on my side like that with my pillow." Starrk sighs. "All these pillows in here, pick one and lay down." Oichi sighs and rubs her head. "Okay…I guess…" She picked out a long black pillow and laid it down between them. Starrk reached out a hand and helped her onto the bed. "Whoa…Your bed is so fluffy!" Oichi says with sparkling eyes. Starrk chuckled. "You have bags under your eyes. Must not be getting enough sleep." "Yes, well the twins like to move around a lot, so I don't get a lot of sleep these days." Oichi says getting comfortable. "I didn't come to talk about me though. I wanted to see how you were doing." Starrk leans up on his elbow. "I'm okay, I guess. Me and Barragan weren't really all that close. We had dinners here and there and we were with Aizen the longest…" Starrk sighs. "That man has been though everything so it's just a little hard to believe that he is gone." Oichi's body started to relax and she started to feel sleepy.

"Um…I know Grimmjow has told me this before about the connection between you all…but after meeting you all I consider you all dear friends." Starrk looks at her with slight confusion in his eyes. "Friends?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, I know you guys must think I've naive about calling you my friends, but I can't help it. Despite who you work for, what you did, how you did it, you are all very nice people. I just don't think you have met the right person that lets you see that. For example, look at Grimmjow. To you guys he must be like some bloodthirsty beast that only do things for money. Well I see him as a loving and caring man who is trying to be a wonderful father. If you treat someone like a monster, then they will start and act like it but if you give them a chance to be human then eventually, they become human. I guess or something like that." "You are very naïve." Starrk says sighing. "What if the monster you are treating as a human is truly a monster? Then what?" Oichi yawns and giggles. "Have Grimmjow to kick their asses and make them see that they don't have to be monsters, at least not around me." Starrk eyes widen and then chuckled. "A cute simple answer I suppose." "None the less…if you ever need anything you can always pop up at the house okay? You shouldn't be alone during this time even if you don't think you and Baraggan were that close." Oichi's eyes started to close. "Oh no…this bed is to comfortable…" Starrk smirks as he watches her drifts off to sleep.

Just as she went to sleep, Grimmjow opened the door with a tray of tea. He frowned as he saw Oichi sleeping. "What the hell is this!?" Starrk placed a finger to his lips. "Not so loud, she's sleeping." Grimmjow placed the tray down. "What did you do…" Starrk chuckled. "I didn't do anything. She looked tired to I told her to lay down. We were talking and then she started to drift off to sleep. You should get her a bed like this. Extra soft and molds with the body creating the perfect sleeping bed." He rubbed Oichi's stomach and felt a light kick. "Seems like your kids like laying on this to." Grimmjow kept the frown on his face. "I'll take her home then. We are done here. I doubt you feel anything for that old fart anyways." Starrk sighs and rubs his head. "I rather you not. I wouldn't mind her taking a nap here. It's always good to have some company when your sleeping." "No." Starrk eyes narrowed and Grimmjow froze in spot. "I don't think I was asking…" Grimmjow growled under his breath. "I'm…not letting my woman sleep in bed with another man…" Starrk sits up. "You speak as if I care about what you want. Oichi looks comfortable sleeping there so let her sleep. Why don't you go buy this bed from the mattress store and set it up in you guys bedroom? When you put it up and have everything ok'd then you can take her back home okay?" "I…" Starrk held his hand up. "Don't make me repeat myself. It would get bothersome. Just do it alright?" Grimmjow sighs. "Fine but you better not lay a hand on her." Starrk waved him off. "The longer you stand there the longer I'll keep her here." Grimmjow grumbled something out but quickly took his leave.

Lily walked in and shook her head at Starrk. "Really Starrk?" Starrk lays down on his elbow and watched Oichi as she sleeps. "I wasn't lying. It's nice to have company to nap with. You toss and turn in your sleep and its annoying." Lily pouted. "You're an idiot. I was worried about you to. Did you know she was going to call?" Starrk yawns. "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't. Either way I'm going back to sleep. Have some dinner cooked for when she wakes up." He says going to sleep. Lily huffs out but then smiled. "Idiot…"

* * *

Two days later, on a warm yet murky day, a funeral was held for Barragan, paid in full by Starrk. At the burial site Oichi and Grimmjow was holding a white flower. Oichi was wearing a white top with a maternity black skirt that fit over her bump with a snug. Grimmjow was wearing a black shirt and dress pants with his hair slicked back. Even though Oichi didn't know Barragan she was still in tears from the short service. Grimmjow question her on why she was crying, and it earned him a smack in the face from her, Nel, Jess, and Harribel. Holding hands, they walked up to the coffin and placed the flower on the coffin and walked over to the side. Behind them Jess and Ulquiorra did the same. Jess was wearing a short black dress with back flats and a beaded necklace. Ulquiorra was wearing a plain black suit. He stood there for a moment until Jess slipped her hand in his and rubbed it with her other. She pushed him along and those behind her did the same. As Barragan's coffin was lowered in the ground and covered, everyone started to disperse. Leaving Starrk, Lily, Oichi, Grimmjow and Barragan's close workers.

Ggio, a slim young man with scruffy black hair, a short-braided ponytail, golden eyes, and kind of a young and feminine face, walked up to Oichi. Behind him was Nirgge, a very large man with short blonde hair and dark red eyes. "You…woman…" Grimmjow frowned. "Watch it. Her name is Oichi." Ggio rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" Oichi sniffed and dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She says. Nirgge looked down at her. "Watcha sorry for? We haven't even said anything to you." "I mean, a stranger coming to your boss's funeral, crying her eyes out would be strange right? I didn't mean any disrespect it's just that…" She tears up more. Grimmjow rubbed her back. "What the hell do you two want." Ggio looked at Oichi. "Well we were coming to confirm who this woman was, but it seems like she isn't a mistress or a child of sir Barragan. We were on our way to make sure his will was presented to his family. It would be awkward if we learned that he had another mistress or child on the side. The family is already in the state of chaos because of that." Grimmjow glared at them. "Why the fuck would I be her with her if she had any connection to that bag of bones!?" Ggio glared at him. "Don't you dare disrespect him you vile beast!" Grimmjow walked in front of Oichi. "Don't think I won't kick your ass right her and now!" Grimmjow yelled out in anger. Oichi wrapped her arm around Grimmjow's. "No! No fighting please!" She cried out. Grimmjow frowned at her teary-eyed face and huffed out. "…Fine…I won't kick their asses now."

Nirgge and Ggio glanced at each other and then chuckled. "So, the rumors are true." "What rumors?" Grimmjow asked. "That the once bloodthirsty beast who works only for money is now nothing more than a weak-minded family man who hides behind his pretty little whore. My have you fallen far." Grimmjow pulled away from Oichi and hit Ggio in the face hard. Ggio fell to the grounded holding his face. Nirgge eyes went wide in shock. He was going to attack Grimmjow, but his reaction was to slow. Grimmjow had grabbed his arm, pulled it forward, kicked his feet from under him and using his falling weight, slammed his head to the ground. Oichi wrapped her arms around her belly and step a few feet back. There are days when she can calm Grimmjow down with her words and then there are days when her words have no meaning to him, and he cuts lose. These times were very rare and only happened when someone calls her out her name, messed with her, or just pissed him off beyond anything else.

Grimmjow walked up to Ggio and pulled him up by his hair. "If you ever call her that again I'll break your face in. You got that?" He tossed Ggio into a few of the chairs that were there. Oichi sighs as she looked down at her stomach. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Starrk. "So bothersome…" He says walking by her. Grimmjow's back was still turned when Oichi saw Starrk smack him on the back of the head. Grimmjow's sharp reflects caused him to throw a punch but it was easily caught. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he found himself being lifted and thrown up and behind Starrk, landing on the ground. "G-Grimmjow!" Oichi was about to walk to him when Lily grabbed her arm. "It's okay. He's a tough boy." Starrk brushed his hands off. "You idiots. This is a funeral. Show at least a little respect." Ggio and Nirgge got up. "We are sorry sir…" They said. Grimmjow got up and brushed himself off. "You bastard…" Starrk turned to him. "You should know better then to worry Oichi. She could pop out any second with stress you know." Grimmjow looked at Oichi who was holding her stomach. He walked over to her and stopped a few feet away. He reached out to touch her stomach but hesitated. Oichi grabbed his hand and pulled it to her stomach. "Don't be afraid to touch us…" Grimmjow hugs her gently. "Sorry for losing my temper." Oichi smiled. "It's okay. Can we go home now?" Grimmjow nodded and took her hand. "I'll treat you to some Chinese today. You can eat as much as you want." Oichi giggles. "Mmm Chinese food!"

"Hold on a second." Grimmjow and Oichi stopped and looked back at Starrk. He walked up to them. "Oichi. Thank you for coming to the funeral. Thanks to you many of us didn't have to shed a lot of tears. You can blame it on your hormones if you like but I see it differently." He pulled a envelope out his pocket. "Oichi, I want you to have this." Oichi took the envelope. "What is this?" "You will know whenever you open it. I hope you and Grimmjow have a happy life. The world is to big and vast to be lonely you know. Take care of each other and don't let anyone come in between you both." Grimmjow looked at him in confusion. "Wha…" "Lily come on." He turned around and walked off. Lily hugged Oichi and then giggled as she ran off behind Starrk. Oichi looked at the envelope. "I wonder what it is…" Her stomach then starts growling. "Ahhh I need food." Grimmjow shakes his head and they head to the car. In the car, Oichi opened the envelope and two flash drives were in it and a letter. She opened the letter and read it. "Oh..." "What is it?" "This letter...Starrk is leaving." "Leaving?" "This letter says that he is tired of his job and has left the company and he's leaving the city with Lily...do you think that's why he wished us well like that?" Grimmjow frowned. "I guess. If that's true then maybe that's why hes been acting so weird lately." "What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about right now. Let's go feed you three." Grimmjow says driving off.

* * *

As the days went by it was now February 14th, Valentine's Day. It 8a.m when Oichi woke up. She yawns and sits up carefully. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye and looked to see that Grimmjow wasn't in bed. She sighs as she got out of bed. She was wearing a long grey and white maternity gown. She slipped her feet into her flats and grabbed her housecoat and wobbled out the door holding her back a bit. "Next month and you two will finally be here. I can't wait so I can walk normally again…" Oichi mumbled under her breath. She walked to the stairs and holding the rails she went down step by step. She started smelling something very good. "Mmm I wonder if Jess is cooking."

In Jess's room, she also was just walking up. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a Harley Quin t-shirt. She yawns and turns over to snuggle up to Ulquiorra who was not there. She frowned and sat up. "Ulquiorra?" She pouted a bit and then got out the bed. It was a bit chilly in the house, so she put some sweat pants over her shorts and some socks on and walked out the room. She was hit with a very yummy smell. "Ooo! I wonder if Oichi is cooking this morning. She shouldn't be though…I'll going to give that lazy man of hers a piece of my mind." She heads to the staircase only to meet Oichi who was out of breath hitting the last step.

"Dammit it all…I hate this…" Oichi says tearing up. "Oichi!?" Oichi looks to see Jess. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to go downstairs but I'm so damn tired already." Jess smiled. "I thought you were the one cooking. Come on we can walk down together." Oichi sniffed and nodded. "Okay and I thought you were cooking…" Jess shook her head as they linked arms. "No, but Ulquiorra wasn't in bed." "Really? Neither was Grimmjow…you don't think…" Jess sighs. "Maybe but Ulquiorra can't really cook by himself. I learned that a while back. I usually cooked all the meals." Oichi giggled. "Cute. He looks like the type to cook and Grimmjow looks like type to just eat whatever he sees at the store or whatever." The girls laughed as they walked down the last set of stairs and walked into the kitchen.

There they saw that the kitchen was kind of a mess, but the table was set with a huge breakfast ranging from pancakes, waffles, eggs, cut up fruit bowls, grits, toast, cannabin buns, and more. Oichi and Jess eyes widen. "What is going on!?" Jess says. They looked to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were at the stove. Grimmjow had a cup of juice in his hand and Ulquiorra was cleaning. "Oh, your up early." Grimmjow says putting the cup on the table. "You're not up until around 10 these days." "What's going on here?" Oichi asked. "Well, the mess was thanks to Ulquiorra. He tried to get up early and cook Jess a Valentines Day breakfast." Jess smiled. "Aw! You did?" Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder and nodded and then went back to washing dishes. "The dude can't cook and burned up the food. I smelled it and came down here and helped, I guess. Decided to make something for my girls to. Kill two birds with one stone. So, comes sit and eat before everything gets cold." Oichi giggled and waste no time sitting at the table. Jess walked over to Ulquiorra and kissed his cheek. "It's the thought that counts love." Ulquiorra sighs. "I wanted to take you out to dinner but I'm afraid I don't have a lot of money to take you to the normal spots." Jess rolls her eyes and hugs him. "Don't be silly. I didn't fall in love with your money. I fell in love with you. You don't need to do anything fancy to impress me. Just being with me makes me happy." She kissed him. Grimmjow gagged slightly as he sat beside Oichi. Oichi leans on him. "Aw, it reminds me of us. I don't know how many times I had to tell you that."

The day went on and each couple had their own plans. Grimmjow and Oichi were going out to watch a movie, eat at restaurant on the beach front, and then end the day at the house together. Ulquiorra and Jess were going out to eat later but that's all Ulquiorra would say.

Grimmjow and Oichi had already left for their date. Jess as just getting out the shower and drying herself off. She was quite excited for what Ulquiorra plan. Downstairs Ulquiorra was wearing a gray sweater and black pants with a few gifts sitting on the couch. He waited until he finally heard Jess coming down. He turned to see her wearing a red sweater with black pants and boots with a gray overcoat sweater. "Sorry it took so long." Jess says checking her hair. "It's no problem." He held up flowers and two gift boxes to her. Jess smiled. "For me?" Ulquiorra nodded. "It's our first Valentines Day together and I asked Oichi what I should get you…she told me I already knew the answer it to." Jess takes the first gift and opened it. It was a box of mix chocolate. She then opened the second box and gasps. She places the chocolate down and took out a new dragon's breath opal. "This is so beautiful but…" She frowned. Ulquiorra took it placed it around her neck. "I promise you. There is no camera in this one. If you want, you can take it somewhere to get it checked." Jess grabbed his hands. "No, its fine…I love it." Ulquiorra looked down at her hands. "It's okay to tell the truth. I won't be hurt by it. I still have to earn back your trust after what I did." Jess nods. "I know and I wasn't lying. I do love it. Now let's go out to eat yeah?"

* * *

Grimmjow and Oichi were out and about. The movie Oichi wanted to see was out of tickets because they didn't buy them ahead of time. She was a bit moody about it, but she let it go pretty quickly. So instead of the movie they were going to come back home and spend time alone. Grimmjow had told her that Ulquiorra and Jess weren't going to come back home so why not enjoy their house alone for the time being. They stopped at the supermarket to pick up some things for dinner. There they ran into Ichigo and Orihime.

"Aw! You look like you are just ready to pop!" Orihime says rubbing Oichi's stomach. Oichi giggled as she held Kazui. "Kazui is getting so big! 6 months already!" Orihime smiled as Oichi handed her Kazui. "So cute! He's like a mini Ichigo!" Orihime nodded. "Yup, He gets that a lot. So, what brings you two here?" "Well instead of a movie we are going to home to have a nice romantic dinner." Ichigo scoffs. "With Ulquiorra and Jess?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Na, he's taking her out tonight. They won't be back tonight." "How can you be so sure." "Trust me berry head I know."

"Oichi? Orihime?" They looked to see Rukia and Renji. Beside Rukia was Ichika who was now one years old. Her birthday was on the 10th of February. She spots Grimmjow and she runs to her. "Mimp!" She yells and giggles. Grimmjow chuckles. He had been trying to get her to say Grim but it ended up turning into Me, Mimp, or just M sometimes. "What's up dumpling. Miss me?" Ichika hugged his leg and giggled. "Up!" She says. Grimmjow bends down and picks her up. Renji was frowning at this. 'Why is she so happy to always see him!' He yells to himself. Rukia smiles. "So what are you all doing here?" "Shopping." Orihime says. Rukia looks at Oichi. "It's almost time huh?" Oichi nods. "Yes, I can't wait. I feel like I be waddling when I walk, and my back is always hurting. The twins move around all the time like they want to get out now." Oichi sighs. "It's a lot." Rukia and Orihime chuckle. "It like that sometime." Orihime says. She and Ichigo then looked at each other. "Well while you both are here, we might as well tell you." They looked at them. Orihime held up her hand to show a ring on her finger. "Me and Ichigo are getting married!" Oichi smiled. "How wonderful! Did you just put that ring on?" Orihime giggles. "I did but I didn't think I would run into you both here." Rukia smiles. "Congratulations you two. So, when is the date?" Orihime and Ichigo held hands. "It will be next year in April. That would give us time to get everything worked out and what not. Find a place to have it at, dresses, suits, food, all the good stuff." Oichi claps her hand. "I'm so excited! I'm so happy for you both." Orihime looked her. "Oichi would you mind being a bridesmaid? You and Rukia?" Oichi nodded. "Of course, I would!" Rukia nodded. "Yes, me to. Thank you." Orihime smiled. "A lot of things have happened, but I really want all of my friends here in my wedding." Ichigo kissed her forehead. "That goes for me to I guess." Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "Then count me out. Aint no way I'm standing next to any of your guys in your wedding." Ichigo shot a glare at him. "What was that!? I wasn't even going to ask you!" "Good! I'd say no to your face even if you did!" Ichigo walked up to him. "You wanna go Grimmjow!? Cuz we can go right outside!" "You took the words right of my mouth!"

Ichika frowned and pats Grimmjow on the face. "Nooooooo!" She says. Oichi smiles. "Looks like Ichika doesn't want you to fight." Grimmjow looks at Ichika. "Is that what it is dumpling? You don't want me kicking Ichigo's butt in front of everyone?" Ichika blinks at him and laughs and claps her hand. "Alright then, that settles it." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Your lucky dumping was here because I would have pounded your face into the ground." "Would you stop calling my daughter dumpling!" Renji yells out. "Her name is Ichika!" Rukia frowned and nudged him. "Stop it Renji. There is nothing wrong with him saying that." "It is! Out of all the names he could pick he calls her dumpling!" Oichi rolls her eyes. 'Typical Renji…' Grimmjow was about to say something until Ichika tears up and starts crying. They all frowned and looked at Renji. "Way to go Renji…" Ichigo says signing. Ichika rubs her face with her hands. Grimmjow rubs her head. "Don't cry dumpling. You idiot dad isn't yelling at you." Rukia walked over to him and took an upset Ichika from him. "Ma…." Ichika says through her tears. Rukia hugs her and rubs her back. "It's okay sweetie. Let's get daddy to by you a kids meal okay? Sorry about this you guys. Enjoy your day." She then walked over to Renji and smacks his chest. "Idiot." She then walks off. Renji mumbles something and walks after her. Oichi and Orihime glance at each other. "He'll never learn…" They say together.

Somewhere in the city, at a new Japanese shop, Ulquiorra and Jess were sitting down and eating. Ulquiorra had order Okami Stew for them both. In the middle of the table was a sake cup filled with Jess's favorite Sake drink. They had a pleasant conversation and enjoy each other company. There Ulquiorra also explain about when he started to stalk Oichi.

"I see…so Oichi was the first one to show you any real kindness. That sounds like her." Jess smiles. "I think if you would have taken that step to talk with her again it would have been different. I do understand it though. You were scared to get reject so you watched from the side lines waiting for a chance." Ulquiorra looked down at his soup. "Yes, I wish things could have been different but, there is no point getting down about it now. Being with you I don't feel as lonely as I once did." He placed a hand on his chest. "It's a calming feeling now and I quite enjoy it." He reached out for Jess's hand. She places her hand in it. "I know that you are still sorting out your feelings but, I love you Ulquiorra. I truly do." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and then opened them. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it before going back to eating. Jess chuckles and also enjoys her meal.

* * *

Night overtook the city, at home Grimmjow and Oichi were in the room. Grimmjow was rubbing her feet as she got comfortable on the bed. "Dinner was so yummy! You are so good at cooking." Grimmjow chuckled. "I know. I'm a badass." His hand started to travel up her leg. Oichi's phone went off. She grabbed it and looked at it. "A text from Jess. It says she and Ulquiorra got a hotel and won't be coming home tonight." Grimmjow smirks. "I told ya." Oichi texts Jess back and puts the phone down. She then felt Grimmjow's hand go under her gown. "What are you doing." Grimmjow chuckled and crawled up the bed and kissed her gently. "Let's fool around." He says kissing down to her neck. Oichi bit her lip and then moans out when he kisses the spot under her neck. "G-Grimmjow…we can't." "We can't. I've done my own research you know. You had a healthy pregnancy so far and it isn't going to hurt the twins." He rubbed her stomach. "You know you want to babe." He says kissing her more. "Come on I've held back for nearly two months." Oichi felt herself sliding down on the bed. She looked up to see Grimmjow leaning over her. "H-How can you possibly find me so attractive right now?" "Your super sexy on any given day, nothing will change that now just lay there. I'll do all the work and make you feel great as I always do."

At the hotel, Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed waiting for Jess to come out the bedroom. When they had walked into the room she had quickly rushed into the bathroom and had been in there for a few minutes. They door opened and Jess walked out wearing an emerald velvet Lingerie. She poses in front of the door with a flushing face. "Since you were so sweet to me today, this is your gift from me tonight." She walks over to him. "I…wanted to do this on your birthday day but…" She looks down sadly until Ulquiorra wraps his arms around her waist. "Kiss me." Jess smiled lovingly at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Over at Nel's she was putting Grayson to bed. Leaning on the door way was Nnoitra. "Hurry it up will ya?" Nel ignored him and kissed Grayson's forehead and walked to the door. She pushed Nnoitra out and closed the door behind her. "Why are you still here." She says sighing. "Well I'm your man now so why wouldn't I be here." Nel rolled her eyes and went to her room. "This was good for a few nights here and there, but we tried this before and it didn't work out. I don't have time to deal with you every day like some child." She opened the door to her room and stopped. "What the hell…" On the bed was a teddy bear, a box of chocolate, and some jewelry. She looked back at Nnoitra who smirked at her. Nel walked up to the bed and grabbed the gifts. "If you think this can fool me into thinking you have changed think again." Nnoitra frowned. "However, it was a nice thought, so I won't put up much a fuss tonight but the moment you even screw up you are out of here point blank." Nnoitra chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I'll win you over in no time baby."

* * *

On the 28th, Oichi and Grimmjow were at the pet store. It was a warm day today and Oichi was wearing a blue solid fitted cami maternity dress with a long cream lace maternity kimono. Oichi wanted a puppy but didn't really like cats and Grimmjow wanted a cat. He didn't really care if he got either one, but it made Oichi feel bad since he rarely asked anything of her so they both decided to get both. One kitten and one puppy. The walked into the pet store to see Jackie, the owner of the shop. Jackie was a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin length hair, brown eyes and full lips. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve low cut shirt and dark brown and black boots. Jackie was also a good friend of Oichi since she was the one who recommend Riruka and they hit it off really well.

"Good evening Jackie." Oichi says. Jackie turned around. "Ah, hello Oichi and Grimmjow to. Are you here to look for a pet?" Oichi nodded. "Yes, a kitten and a puppy!" Jackie smiled and looked at her stomach. "I see the twins are about to pop right out." Oichi rubbed her stomach. "Yes, they will be here March 20th now or somewhere around the time. Uryu said they might have Grimmjow's stubborn gene and either come out early or come out late. The women laughed as Grimmjow looked around the store. "Kittens and cats are to the left and the puppies and dogs are to the right. I'll come with you Oichi so Grimmjow can have some peace in mind while he is looking for something." Oichi looked at Grimmjow who nodded. "I'd like to see the puppies please." Jackie nodded and led her to the right and Grimmjow went to the left.

Outside the store, a black car with tinted windows was across the street. The window was rolled down slightly. Inside two familiar men were watching the movement of Oichi and Grimmjow. They were the former workers that worked under Grimmjow. Edrad and Di Roy. "Sir, they are currently in the pet store." One man said through his ear piece. "Good…keep me updated and remember the plan." "Of course, sir, you do have our money, right? Messing with Grimmjow is known as a suicided mission…" "Forget about him! There is nothing he will be able to do after I get my hands on his bitch! Now do your jobs!" The two men glanced at each other. "Understood…sir…" When they heard a click, they both sighed out. "I can't believe we are going to do this again…You think he forgot about us?" Di Roy asked. "Have you ever known a man who have betrayed Grimmjow and gotten away with it?" Edrad asked. "We shouldn't do this…I don't want to die." Di Roy says. "Look we need the money to get the hell out this city and all we have to do is to create a distraction to get Grimmjow away long enough to leave the girl alone. It shouldn't be too hard." Edrad says.

In the pet store Oichi was looking at all types of puppies and dogs. Jackie was explaining and telling her about the type of breed they were. Grimmjow on the other hand had found his kitten. It had black fur with blue on the tips, shinny green eyes, it was small with a muscular heart shape like head with a broad forehead, and widely set ears. Grimmjow bends down in front of the section the kitten was in. It was by itself over in a corner away from the others. The kitten's head perked up and looked at Grimmjow. It got up and slowly walked over to him and sat. "You're a loner huh. How about you come and be my pet for a while." The kitten did a soft meow but as Grimmjow went to touch it, it moved it head out the way. "Hmmf, stubborn kitten. Guess we are going to have to get closer or whatever and your cute lookin so maybe Oichi will like you."

One of the workers came over. "Hey, you ready to buy something?" Grimmjow looked to see a young man with a shaved head with a buzzed mohawk in the middle and gray eyes. "Are ya death or something?" The man asked. Grimmjow frowned and stood up. "I didn't say anything yet punk. At least give me a chance to fire back at your dumb ass." "What was that you old geezer? You wanna take this outside?" Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Listen, don't let that mouth of yours get your ass kicked today. I'm not old either I'm 27. I'm here with my girl and we want a cat and a dog. I want this one." He says pointing to the cat. The boy crossed his arms. "You should you can afford that cat 'sir'." He says in a mocking tone. Grimmjow balls his fist trying to contain is anger. "Yes, now give me the damn cat." The boy snuffed out. "Do you and your chick know how to take care of this cat?" "Don't make me repeat myself. Kid. Just give me the cat so I get the fuck out of here!" Grimmjow yelled.

His yelling caught Oichi's and Jackie's attention. Jackie sighed. "I'll be right back Oichi." She walked to Grimmjow and the boy. "Moe stop trying to pick a fight with customers!" She smacked him on the side of his head. "This is why no one wants to come here because you keep doing this! You're lucky I don't fire your punk butt right now!" Moe frowned and snitched his teeth. "I was just making sure your 'customers' had enough money for pets! They always coming in here and picking something and not have the money to buy it and since you don't lower your high prices, I have to make sure they don't…" Oichi walked over. "Um…is everything okay?" Moe turned to her and his face went red. "W-Who are you?" Oichi titled her head slightly. "I'm Oichi, a friend of Jackie's. Grimmjow isn't causing issues for you, is he?" Grimmjow huffed out. "I wouldn't be causing an issue if the brat wouldn't have come for me. Anyways, wobble your sexy ass over here and look at this kitten. I'll be getting it." Oichi pouted. "I don't wobble!" Grimmjow chuckled as she indeed wobbled towards him. "Your so cute." He says kissing her forehead. Oichi pushed him off. "Whatever…where is the kitty?"

Grimmjow pointed down and they looked at the kitten that was looking at Oichi. "…It's…looking at me…" Oichi says in an uneasy manner. Grimmjow rubbed her back. "It's just a kitten babe." Jackie smiles. "So you want this Korat kitten. It fits you. It's a really good kitten, good with children, other pets, and easy to take care off." "I want it." Grimmjow says. Jackie nodded. "The usual price is around 400 dollars but for a dear friend I'll knock of a 150 and give you some extra items for free. Sounds good?" Moe looks at Grimmjow and waited for him to make an excuse. "Alright, you talk cash or card." Jackie smiles. "Both." Moe looked slightly shocked at this. "Wait you really can afford this?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ignored Moe. "You pick out something yet?" Oichi nods. "Yes but I wanted your opinion on it."

Jackie looked at Moe. "Go ahead and get the kitten cleaned up and ready to go. Oichi grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled her to the puppies. "I don't get why you don't like cats but love dogs." "I had a bad experience with cats…plus papa is allergic to them and mama doesn't like pants at all. So, I really had no pets growing up. She led him to a far holding stage away from the other puppies. She then stopped. "This one!" She says with a lit-up face. Grimmjow looked at the stage and his eyes widen. "What the hell?" In the stage was puppies but not any regular puppies' huge fluffy puppies. "Jackie said they were called Giant Alaskan Malamutes. Someone came in and dropped a hold litter of them off! I know we can't take them all, but I really want one!" Grimmjow rubbed his head. "Don't those dogs get…really big?" "That's why I only want one." They then heard slight barking more like squeaking. They looked to see a cute fluffy puppy with white and brown fur, wagging his tail, looking at them. Oichi's eyes sparkled. "Pleaseeee! Look how cute it is!" Grimmjow chuckled. "Fine. We can get him." Like it knew what was happening the puppy wagged its tail happily and barked more.

As Moe got the new additions ready, Jackie handed Oichi and Grimmjow a need to know guild about their pets. She went over certain information and recommend good vets for them to go to. For Grimmjow Jackie gave him a specially formulated cat food, some toys, a cute light blue bed, a litter box, and a list of cleaning supplies. For Oichi it was the same but for puppies. When Moe was done he brought them out in carriers. Grimmjow was taking all the items to the car. Oichi smiled at Moe. "Thank you so much for your help." Moe's face went red. "S-Sure…no problem." Jackie shook her head. "Stop getting all flustered. As you can see Oichi is very much in love with her man and carrying idiot." Moe frowned and looked at Oichi's stomach. "I'm not blind you know." Oichi rubs her stomach. "Do you wanna feel? They are moving around today." Moe placed the carrier down and rubbed Oichi's stomach. He felt a kick and his eyes lit up in excited. "W-Wow! Does that hurt!?" Oichi shakes her head. "No, they tickle at this point so long as they stay off my bladder. They are usually active at night but when we get hungry, they also start moving. "Wow…oh wow! That's cool! Jackie laughed. "Is it that fascinating to you?" Moe's face turned red and it removed his hand and coughed out. "No, I was just caught off guard that's all." He says putting a little bass in his voice.

When everything was packed in the car, Oichi thanks Jackie and she and Grimmjow heads out. "What do you want to eat?" Oichi hums out. "Tacos! No…Italian…wait wait…Burgers! Yes! Burgers with a lot of pickles and soy sauce!" Grimmjow chuckled. "Alright." He opened the door for her and helped her in." "We can stop and get something to tide you over, right now I want to take them to vet and get them checked out." Oichi nodded. Grimmjow closed the door and walked over to the other side, got in and drove off.

* * *

Ulquiorra was at the house, using Oichi's laptop with her permission. Jess was upstairs sleeping from a late shift she had to do. He was looking up a house for him and Jess. He didn't enjoy sharing a house and eating off Oichi. Plus, Oichi and Grimmjow would need more room when they start to have more kids. Ulquiorra stopped scrolling. 'Kids…' He remembered the words he said to Jess all those months ago about not wanting kids. Seeing Oichi and Nel and the others he couldn't help but to start to crave for that as well. He shook his head. "No, first comes the house. Then the rest will follow after." He leans on his elbow. "If we did have a child…I would hope it looks more like Jess then me…"

The day rolled on by and it was hitting near 7pm. Oichi and Grimmjow were just coming out of the vets and had gotten all the proper shots and whatever else was needed. They had also stopped by and got collars for pets. Grimmjow named his kitten Pantera and Oichi named her puppy Damien. "Grimmjow was putting the carriers in back seat, while Oichi was digging in her purse for something. She had saved a snack from earlier but couldn't find it. "Oh man, I really wanted that, my purse isn't even that big…" Grimmjow chuckled. "You already ate it babe." Oichi pouted. "Really? Oh man…" She sighs out. Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "I'll make you a big dinner when we get back to the house okay?" Oichi nodded and they shared a kiss.

While they kissed Di Roy, in a black sweater and hood over his face was peaking around the corner. He gulped as he pulled the hood down as far as it could go. He walked around the corner and kept his head down. He walked past Oichi and in a swift movement he snatched Oichi's purse out her hand and he took off. Oichi gasps. "My purse!" Grimmjow frowned. "Stay here. I'll get it back." He took off chancing Di Roy. Oichi was about to get back in the car when a hand touched the truck. "Well, well, well…look do we have here." Oichi looked to see Luppi smiling. "Hello there Oichi. Miss me?" Oichi sighed. "Luppi what do you want. Shouldn't you be out and about doing something other then bothering me?" Luppi bit his lip and glared at her. "We have some unfinished business to take care off." "No, we don't. Look can you please just leave me alone?" Luppi walked up to her and chuckled. "I could but where's the fun in that." Suddenly Oichi felt something sharp pressed up against her stomach. She looked down to see that Luppi had a blade. "Now, if you don't want me to carve you and those babies out, you will follow me." Luppi says with a evil smile.

Down the street, Di Roy was running for his life. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' He yelled in his mind. Behind him Grimmjow was only inches behind him. "You bastard! Get back here!" He yelled out. 'Edrad where the hell are you! If he catches me, I'm dead!' Grimmjow reached out and almost had him but his hood, when out of nowhere, Edrad came out and close lined Grimmjow using his own momentum. Grimmjow landed on his back and couched out as he held his throat. Edrad cracked his knuckles. "Not going to lie, it felt good doing that." He went after Di Roy who was still running. "Yo! Di Roy! Calm down I got him!" Edrad called after him. Di Roy came to a stop and sighs out. He then slinks down to the ground and breathes out heavily. "I thought I was going to die." Edrad chuckled. "Me to, I forgot how much of a beast he was. Come, I knocked the wind out of him a bit but it won't keep him down for long. Let's go meet up with Luppi. Hopefully he got the girl and we can collect our money." Di Roy nodded until his eyes widen in fear. "E-E-E-E-Edraddd…" He says shaking. "Huh What?" He turned around and was welcome to a fist in the jaw. Edrad fell to the ground next to Di Roy. Di Roy shook in fear as Grimmjow walked to him. The look in his eyes was calm and yet filled with so much murder. "Before I rip your heads off your shoulders you are going to tell me everything." He says in low voice. Di Roy backs up to the wall as Grimmjow closed in on him. He felt something warm running down his pants and right as Grimmjow reaches out to him he let's out a scream.

In a small abandon building in the back alleys, hidden from view. Inside Oichi was sitting on the floor with a cut mark on her cheek. She had said a smart comment to Luppi and he had cut her to show he wasn't playing. She held her stomach as Luppi paste back and forth. "Where are those idiots! I swear I can't count on any of those losers! No matter then, it's not like I can handle this on my own." He looked back at Oichi and held up the knife. "Why are you doing this?" Oichi asked. "Why? That should be easy. You ruined my life. Thanks to that stupid stunt of yours I lost my position…" "That you stole from Grimmjow! You didn't even earn your keep!" Oichi blurts out. Luppi growls, walked up to her and back hands her. He then grabbed her by her hair. "You listen to me bitch. This is all your fault! You cost me my job. You made me a laughing stock! You embarrassed me and laughed in my damn face while you did it! I'll make you play for all of it!" In his crazed anger he dropped the knife and raised his fist. "I'll teach you a fucking lesson for ever crossing me!"

* * *

At the house, Jess was up now and was enjoying a Dr. Pepper. Her legs were on Ulquiorra's lap while he was flipping though the channels. "How long have Oichi and Grim been gone?" Jess asked. "A few hours or so. They went to buy some pets today." Jess giggled. "I can't wait to see what they picked. Knowing Oichi she might pick a puppy." "Yes, I do know about her dislike of cats. Why is that?" Jess sighs. "When she was little, she tried to feed a stray cat in an alley but when she did a whole pack of cats pop out and attacked her for the food. She got scratched up pretty badly. I remember when Danni called me and my mom and told us about it." Jess leans back. "She had a fear of them but through out the years she's dealt with the trauma. She while she doesn't like them, she has learned to tolerate them or keep her distance." Ulquiorra hums out. "I see. That's a bad experience for her." Jess nodded. "Yes, but she's dealing with it in her own way. If she gets a kitten, she might grow more comfort in it." There was a knock at the door. Jess got up and went to answer it. Opening it she saw Nel and Grayson. "Hey Nel. Hi Grayson." "Hi!" Grayson says. He then runs past her. "Daddy!" Jess giggled. "He's not home yet. Nel walked in. "I figured. I know him and Oichi went out today." Grayson was running around the house. "Daddy! Daddy! Come!" He says looking under the table. "He's so cute." Jess says. Nel laughs. "Yes, if only he looked more like me he'd be cuter." They laughed and went to the couch. "Hey Ulquiorra. Still looking for a job?" "For the most part." "Well why don't you work with Oichi? I heard her fashion shop is getting ready." "I don't do fashion." "I know you don't, but you are good with book keeping. You can help her keep all of the money things straight and keep her from sighing into and legal loops. You are known for that." Ulquiorra looks at her then back at the TV. "I suppose I will talk to her about it when she gets back." Nel nodded. "Good! I think if Grimmjow can make a life without that job then you can as well. You got Jess behind you after all." Jess smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm always here to support you hun." "Yes, thank you for that."

Just then Jess's phone went off. She reached over and answered. "Hello?" "Jess. It's Grimmjow. Give the phone to Ulquiorra." "Huh? Why don't you just call his phone." "Just…give him the phone…" Grimmjow said in a unusual calm voice. Jess frowned. No matter how calm it was she could tell something was wrong. She handed the phone to Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra took the phone. "Yes?" Jess and Nel watched Ulquiorra as he stayed silent. "I see. Where are you now." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Alright. I cannot promise you that but I will try." He hangs up and looks down at the phone. "What did he want?" Nel asked. Jess held her chest. "Love…?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Oichi has gone missing." Jess's eyes widen along with Nel's. "M-Missing!?" Jess got up. "What do you mean missing! What the hell is Grimmjow doing! Missing how!" "Calm down Jess." Ulquiorra says. "Don't TELL ME to calm down!" Jess snaps at him. Her snap was retaliated with a cold look from Ulquiorra. "Jessica. Calm. Down." Jess shivered and bit her lip. "Grimmjow knows where she is and is going to her now. Seems like Luppi is behind this." Nel frowns and gets up. "Luppi that bastard! He doesn't know how to let things go! He is so dead!" "Who is Luppi?" Jess asked. "A sly and prissy man who set Grimmjow and Oichi up to send them to jail. He then stole both their jobs and wasted no time rubbing it in their faces. However, Oichi finally got him back and took all of his workers and customers and the shop got closed down. Ever since then the prick has been blaming all of his ups and downs on her!" Nel grabs her keys and goes to the door. "Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked. "Where does it look like! I'm going to find Oichi!" Jess walks to the door with her. "I'm going as well. I can't sit by and do nothing while that guy has her!" Ulquiorra got up. "Grimmjow wants us to stay here and…" "Fuck what that man says! I'm finding Oichi! Grayson let's go!" Nel yelled. "Okay mama." Grayson says running from the kitchen. Jess gave Ulquiorra a pleading look. He sighed. "Alright then…I can't lie and say that I wish to also get my hands on Luppi." Jess nods and grabs her keys.

* * *

In the building, Oichi was laying on the ground battered and bruised up. Luppi was towering over her breathing heavily. "I can't stand you. I want to kill you right now but Aizen wants you back alive for now. You might not know this, but you have caused a lot of damage to the company." He bends down and grabs Oichi's by her hair again. Her face was swollen from his viscous beating. "After I give you to him, I'll get my title, power, and money back. Then when he is done with you, I'll make sure no one will ever see you again." He drops her and walks off. "Where are those fools at…I want to get out of this disgusting place."

Oichi twitched as she felt something wet between her legs. She opened one of her eyes and stated to breath heavily as she realized what happened. Luppi, hearing her turned around and saw his dress getting soak. Luppi smirked and walked back to her. "Aw, did your water break?" He places a foot on her stomach. "How about I help you deliver the little bastards?" He raised his foot ready to stomp on her stomach. "N-No…" Oichi whimpers out as tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Eh? What was that?" "P-Please. Don't hurt…my babies…" She says moving her hand to her stomach. "You can do whatever you want to me but please…don't hurt them…I'll do anything…" She says crying out. Luppi chuckled and squats down in front of her face. "Anything huh. So, for example, when you mean anything…" He held up the knife. "You mean I can stab you and you won't cry out?" Oichi bit her lip. "Okay then, since we are still waiting, let's play a game. I'll stab you anywhere and if you don't scream out, I'll leave your kids alone." He placed the blade to her throat. "However, if you do scream then I'd have no choice but to let the kids have a little fun."

Out in the town, Nel was driving around the city looking for Grimmjow and Oichi. Grimmjow wasn't answering his phone at all and they had found the car at the vet. Since it was closed, they couldn't ask if the owner saw Oichi or not. Because Damien and Pantera were still in the back Jess decided to take them back to the house and come back to join Nel. Nel was in full panic mode and ended up calling Ichigo. She had asked him not to say anything to Orihime so she wouldn't be in panic also. Ichigo then joined in on the search.

Emotions started to run high when an hour or so passed. They couldn't find Oichi and Grimmjow was still silent. Jess, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Ichigo were all outside the vet. Jess was pacing and tearing. "Where could she be! What is he doing her! Oh no the twins…she's so close to her due date they can come any time." She balls her fist up and hits the wall of the vet, cracking the wall. "I'll destroy that man!" She yells out in anger. "Jess calm down please. You're not helping with your rage boiling over." Jess glares at Ichigo. "Then what am I supposed to do!" "Wait…" Ulquiorra says. They looked at him to see him on his phone. "What?" "I got a message from Grimmjow and he is sending me the location where Oichi is." "How did he find out?" Jess asked. Ulquiorra looked at her. "Using his standard methods…you don't want to know…let's go." Jess frowned. 'His standard methods…' Ichigo pats her shoulder. "Best not think about. Come let's go. Oichi needs us." Jess nods and gets in the car, they all zoomed off following the directions.

* * *

Back at the building, Oichi laid still. She had been stabbed and slashed with the blade on her arm, left leg, her hands and foot but she did not scream out once. Her labor pains were starting and even then, she didn't make a sound when the contractions started. She dares not say anything with the hopes of saving her babies. Luckily for her, Luppi's sick came was interrupted when someone walked in. They were the former workers of Grimmjow, the ones who set him up, Shawlong, Yylfordt, and Nakeem

Shawlong looked at Oichi and frowned. "You sure had your fun…Aizen won't give you much if you kill her." Luppi wipes the blood off his hands. "Oh, shut up. Where are the other two?" Yylfordt looked around. "They are here yet? That's strange." Shawlong crossed his arms. "Well they were tasked with distracting Grimmjow. That is no easy task. Especially when it is getting him away from the girl." Nakeem walks up to Oichi and noticed her stain-soaked dress. "Looks like she's in labor. I'm surprised she isn't losing her mind or something." Luppi chuckled. "I told her if she screamed, I'll hurt her kids. It's amazing the pain a mother would do to keep her children safe. I'm almost touched if I wasn't so disgusted by her." "You know Luppi, I would almost say you are just as disturbed as Grimmjow." Luppi frowned. "Don't compare me to him. Losing his job because he got pussy whipped by some whore. It's sad really. How low he has fallen. Nakeem kept looking at Oichi. "You said she won't scream? No matter what?" Luppi shrugs. "That's what I told her." Nakeem chuckled and grabbed Oichi by her arm. Oichi's eyes widen as pain shot through her arm but she didn't say a word. Nakeem chuckled and dropped her. He then grabbed her lace kimono and ripped it off. "What are you doing?" Shawlong says. "I want to hear her scream duh. All the crap Grimmjow put us through I think I'll take my aggression out on her." He pulls at Oichi's dress ripping it from the back and around her breasts. Oichi had tears coming down her eyes but she endured the pain. So long as he didn't touch her stomach, she didn't care what he did to her. 'Grimmjow…please…please hurry up and find us…'

There was a knock on the door to the building. "Looks like they are finally here." Luppi says. Yylfordt went to the door and opened it. Edrad was standing there with a blank look in his eyes. "It took you long enough. How did it go?" Edrad looked at Yylfordt. "It's…done…" He says. Yylfordt raised his eyebrow. "What?" Just then a blood stain appeared in the middle of his chest. "Edrad?" A hand blade burst through his chest and hit Yylfordt right in his throat. Yylfordt eyes widen as he blood came out his mouth. The blade was pulled from his throat and was removed back from Edrad's chest who feel face first on the floor. Shawlong, Nakeem, and Luppi jumped up as they watched Grimmjow walked in. His forearm was red with blood, it was smeared on his face as well as the front of his shirt. He had a mad blood thirty look. He spot Nakeem near Oichi and in a quick movement he rushed towards him with the blade. Nakeem tried to move out the way but Grimmjow was way to quick. Grimmjow grabbed Nakeem by his head. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Nakeem opened his mouth but Grimmjow snapped his neck before he could say anything. Grimmjow looks down at Oichi and bends to her. "Hey babe. Sorry I'm late." Oichi sniffed. "T-The twins…" Grimmjow looked at her dress. "Can you hold on a little longer for me?" Oichi nodded. Grimmjow rubs her swollen cheek. "I'll be quick." He got up and looked at Luppi and Shawlong. "You two…" He spines the blade in his hand. "You both have sighed your death wish…" Grimmjow says walking to them slowly.

* * *

Jess and the others arrived at the building and jumped out. Jess reached the door when she stopped and gasped out at Di Roy body. "W-What…" Nel and Ichigo rushed past her ignoring the bodies. Nel even stepped on Edrad's body without a care. "Oichi!" Ulquiorra grabbed Jess's arm. "His standard work. Let's go." Jess frowned as they stepped over the bodies. They looked to see Shawlong beaten to death and a blade in head but no Luppi in sight. Grimmjow was holding Oichi. "Is she…okay?" Nel asked. "She's gone into labor." Ichigo was calling Uryu as fast as he could. Jess raced over to them finally pushing the sight of the bodies out her mind. "Oichi!? Oichi!?" She tears up more when she sees Oichi's condition. "O-Oh no…" Ulquiorra looked around. "Where is Luppi?" "Gone…" Grimmjow says. He picks Oichi up. "I have to get her to the hospital. "Go on." Ulquiorra says. "I'll clean up your mess as usual." Ichigo rushed to Grimmjow. "Let's go Uryu is waiting on us now!" Grimmjow nodded and ran out with Ichigo. Nel was behind them. Jess looked at Ulquiorra. "What are you going to do?" "Go be with Oichi." "But…" "Go." Ulquiorra says. Jess sighs and nods and runs out the building.

At the hospital, Oichi was taken to the back and Grimmjow and the others were told to stay in the waiting room. Toshiro and the others were called, and they came to take a statement from Grimmjow. Luckily, Nel had an extra shirt for Grimmjow and had him change out of it so Toshiro wouldn't ask to many questions about it.

Orihime came with Grayson, who was dropped off earlier, and Kazui. "Ichigo? What's going on!?" Grayson spotted Grimmjow. "Daddy!" Nel grabbed him. "Not now sweetie." "No, mama! Daddy!" "Grayson. Not now." Grayson pouted and crossed his arms. Orihime went to Ichigo. "What happened!? Where is Oichi?" Toshiro was writing something down. "Calm down Orihime. I need to hear what Grimmjow has to say." "There isn't much to fucking say! Luppi took Oichi while some goons kept me distracted! He beat her, cut her for God sakes she went into labor! So instead of question me go out there and find the fucker already!" Grimmjow yelled. "Calm down. I know your upset, but do you know where Luppi could have gone." "No! It's not like I keep tabs with that fag!" Grimmjow ruffles his hair. "DAMMIT! What the hell is wrong with me! I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't have…I could have…" He grits his teeth and tightens his fist so hard that it started to bleed. Jess got up and grabbed his arm. "Grimmjow calm down please. Everything is going to be okay. Uryu hasn't failed us before and he won't now. Oichi and the twins will be okay." Grimmjow looks down and snatches away from her. He goes to sit down and places his hand in his face.

Toshiro sighs. "I think I have what I need for now. We will get him. For now, keep me updated on Oichi and her condition. I would like to talk to her." He says leaving. Jess sat back down and squeezes her hands together. 'Oichi, Naomi, Alisha…please be okay…'

Minutes later Florina and Izzy came rushing in. Hisagi had told them the jest of what was happening. Without saying a word, they went to Grimmjow who still had his face in his hand. Florina sat to the left side of him and Izzy sat to the right. Izzy took his free hand, cleaned it, from where he was bleeding and held it. Florina rubs his back, smoothing him out. Rukia and Renji came. Ichika was with Byakuya. Surprisingly, Nnoitra came. He sat beside Nel and wrapped and arm around the chair. Nel frowned but she leaned on him and turned her face on his chest as tears leaked out. Everyone just sat there in silence as they waited on the news of Oichi and the twins.

* * *

Around 1a.m March the 1st, Uryu came to the waiting room. He saw everyone but Grimmjow and Jess awake. "Grimmjow…Jess…" Grimmjow was sitting up with Florina and Izzy leaning on his shoulders sleep. He carefully moves them so he wouldn't wake them and gets up. Jess follows and they leave with Uryu. "How is she?" Grimmjow asked. "She's sleeping. The cuts and the slashes weren't deep, but she won't be able to use her left hand much until it heals. The swelling on her face has gone down and will smooth out in a day or two. It might be hard for her to talk and eat for a while." Grimmjow grips his fist. "The twins…" He says almost scared to asked. Uryu smiles and leads them to a window. "You can see for yourself." Jess and Grimmjow looked around the room before they spotted the twins. Jess smiled. "Oh my! So cute!" The twins had Grimmjow's hair with Oichi's purple streams and light brown skin. One twin was awake and looking around she had Oichi's red eyes. The other twin was sleeping peacefully. Grimmjow felt his chest swell up and he placed his head on the window. 'Thank God…' Jess smiles at him. "See, I told you they will be okay." She then turned to Uryu. "When can we see Oichi?" "In a second, the nurses are moving her into her room now. Room 430, the private wings. Jess nodded and then looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow you should go see her. I'll let everyone know." Grimmjow nodded and walked off the room.

The next day, in Oichi's room, she was up and looking at her babies in the bassinet. She then turned to Grimmjow and smiles at him. "You make pretty babies." She says in a soft voice. Grimmjow chuckled. "I told you they would come out cute like me. Have I ever lied to you?" He grabs her hand. "Do you remember anything that happened?" "Yeah, I remember it all…" Grimmjow sighs. "Toshiro want's answers…I don't want you to cover the truth I want you to tell him everything you can remember." Oichi nods. "I do admit that I blacked out after I saw you, so I don't know what happened after that. Sorry." Grimmjow kisses the back of her hand. "Just tell him what you know. I don't want something like this to happen again. For an idiot like Luppi to pull this out of his ass I can't stand it." "He said something about I was causing issues for Aizen." "He did?" Oichi nodded. "I guess he's holding a grudge since I stole you and the others away haha." Grimmjow frowned. "Oichi this is no laughing matter. If he is going this far just to get you then…" "It's okay." Grimmjow sighs. "It's not…" "It is. I have you to protect me and out little girls. You gotta be our strong daddy and hubby now so don't slack off." Grimmjow cracks a smile. "I'm trying to be serious here but your right. I won't let anything happen to my girls." He leans up and kisses her. They then looked back at the twins and watched them sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjow was looking down in two light blue and green cribs at his twin girls. They were sleeping peacefully. He made sure the baby monitor was on so that they could here them in the room. He then tip toed out the room and closed the door leaving a crack in it. The twin's room were right beside their bedroom so that they wouldn't have to be moving around so much to get to them. Grimmjow opened the door to the bedroom to see Oichi sleeping as well. Walking up to her he sat on her side of the bed and rubbed her cheek. Her belly was still quite round but with a lot of exercise she would slim back into her normal figure. Though Grimmjow didn't mind her size at all. There was a light knock at the door and Jess opened the door. "Hey." She whispered. "You heading to work?" Jess nodded and walked in. She was wearing a green graphic tee with black shorts and green flats. She had on a green beaded bracelet that said 'Lucky' a green necklace and ring. Her nails were also painted green along with the make up on her face.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Aren't you doing a bit to much…" Jess chuckles. "It's Saint Patties day. Gotta go all out you know. Anyways do you mind if I peak at the twins?" "Sure, but if you wake them your putting them back to sleep." Jess smiled. "Of course, I will. Also, I wanted to talk to you about…" Just then she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see Pantera walking by her. "Aw she's just to cute!" Pantera walked up to Grimmjow and put her paw on his leg looking at him. "Looks like she's hungry." "A bunch of bull. I just fed her." Pantera rubbed her head on Grimmjow's leg. "Good grief. She wants to lay up here with Oichi." "Then let her." Jess says crossing her arms. "Don't be an idiot. You know how Oichi is with kittens and cat. I don't need her freaking out when she sees Pantera lying beside her." Jess huffs out. "Then how to we get her use to her?" "You of all people should know that it isn't going to be easy." Jess pouted at him and then sighs out. "True…" Grimmjow picked up Pantera in one hand and rubbed her head. She softly meowed as she was petted. Jess then felt something rush by her leg. She saw Damien running in excitedly. He barks lightly. "Shhh Damien." Grimmjow says. Damien wags his tail and sits on the floor waiting.

Jess giggles at this. "So cute. Anyways, I wanted to talk about getting a pet as well." "Okay?" Grimmjow says. "I want to get a kitten as well." Grimmjow frowns. "No, we are already dealing with one kitten. We aren't getting another one." "No fair…I think I should be able to get a kitten to." "If this were your house then sure, but it isn't. Oichi doesn't need the stress of having two damn cats in here. Better yet, instead of asking me, how about you ask Oichi when she wakes up." Jess frowned. She knew there was even a less chance of Oichi saying yes. That's why she decided to ask Grimmjow. Jess sighs. "Fine whatever…" She says a bit down. "I'm leaving." She walks out and closes the door.

Walking to the twin's room, she grumbled out upset. "He always has to bring up 'if this were your house' or 'Your living here as a guest, so you can always leave.' Ugh…maybe it is time for me to leave. Oichi is starting to have her whole family now. I don't want to be in the way of that…" She carefully pushes the door open and walks up to the crib. She smiles brightly when one of the twins, Naomi, was up and looking around. "Aw, looks like you fooled your daddy." She picked Naomi up, making her eyes widen slightly. "It's okay sweetie. I'm your auntie Jess remember." She starts rocking Naomi and hums a song. Naomi yawns as she starts to fall back to sleep. When she dozed off Jess kisses her forehead and lays her back down in her crib. "You both are so cute…" She rubbed her stomach. "I hope I get the chance of being a mother as well one day." She quietly took her leave and headed to work.

In Jess's room, Ulquiorra was on her laptop. Oichi had given him the flash drives she had gotten from Starrk and he had been going over what was on there. On the first drive it was everything Starrk had done for Aizen but under different names. On the second drive it had all Aizen's future plans of what he was striving to do. It didn't have anyone else's name in it other then Aizen's so if he turned this in then only Aizen would take the fall. "Clever as always…" He heard the door opened and Grimmjow walked in with Pantera in his arms. "So? What are they?" Ulquiorra leans back. "Information that could be useful to us. If we turned it in, then Aizen is surely going to prison…" Grimmjow looks at the laptop. "I see…can you make a copy of it?" "I could but what are you doing?" "It's just good to have a back file on these types of things. Anything could happen as you already know. We could go give it to the center and then somehow the files can go missing. If they do, then we would already have a back up file on it." Ulquiorra handed him the two flash drives. "I had already made plenty of copies and I also used your account to send the files to Oichi's father." Grimmjow frowned and took the drives. "Then why the hell didn't you already say so!" "I wanted to make sure you were thinking this through of course. You were an idiot when we were younger. I just wanted to make sure your brain was working." Grimmjow growled at him and then huffed out. "Whatever, I'll call Toshiro over here and handed them over." He turned to leave. "A moment Grimmjow." Grimmjow glanced back. "What is it?" "I would like for you to get into contact with your boss. I would like to work under him for some time." "Oh? What for?" "Well clearly, I can't go and get a normal job just yet, with our records it wouldn't work. You and Nel both have your records cleared. If I work under this man, then maybe my record will be cleared as well." Grimmjow turns back to him. "You want to work for Dante to clear your record?" "That's not all…" He leans back into the chair. "I want to make Jess happy. I know she has enough money to buy her own house but…" "I get it…you want to take care of her. I'm a little shock that you care so much for her. You're not the type to express your feelings either." He rubbed his head. "There is a house down the way from here that may fit you and Jess. It's not super expensive but I'm sure we can help with covering the cost with you and keep it under the bar, so Jess won't know. You do have your pride as a man now I guess." He put his hand in his pocket.

"As for a job you can come work for me until Dante gets back. He's overseas doing who knows what. We need a contactor to work in all our business deals. Since this company is new, they don't really care about what you did or how many times you went to jail or anything. It's good side money." "Why are you helping me?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow sighs. "Oichi said…everyone deserves a second chance. So, this is yours. Don't screw it up…Tomorrow we can go look at the house, and see how much it is, start the paperwork on it and if we need to change some things, we fix it ourselves." Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well… He looks at the laptop. 'A second chance…'

The next day, Oichi was home alone with the twins. She was downstairs working out with the TV muted as the twins laid in their bouncer sleeping. Pantera was on her kitty bed watching Oichi. Damien was laying next to the twins, wagging his tail. Last night, Grimmjow had told her about the conversation he and Ulquiorra had. She thought it would be a wonderful surprise for Jess. She was sure Jess was already thinking about moving out which made her a little sad but, she understood. Jess might have felt she would be getting in the way when more kids came into the picture and she was probably ready to start on her own future with Ulquiorra. Oichi smiled. "I wonder if Ulquiorra is willingly to become a family man. I can't wait to see all the kids they may have haha."

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime were over at Renji's and Rukia's house having lunch. Ichika and Kazui were playing on the play mat. "Thanks for joining us for lunch." Rukia says. Orihime smiled. "Of course, Rukia." "How is the wedding planning going?" Ichigo sighs. "Well we might change the date to November. We both are still saving up money and since we got the house, we had to dip into our savings a bit." Renji frowned. "The center should be paying you well…you both work there and they have connections to other workforces outside it." "True, but I'm not trying to owe the center anymore then I need…hell they already helped us get a car so we wouldn't have to move…" Ichigo sighs. Orihime placed a hand on his. "It's just going to take a little longer with the planning and that's okay. I'm in no rush. I have both you and Kazui and that's way more then I could ask for." Ichigo smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "You are to modest but don't worry, we will have the wedding of your dreams soon enough."

Rukia smiled at them and then looked down. "Ichigo…I owe you an apology." Ichigo looked at her. "For what?" Rukia sighs and looks at him. "For what happened between us. I've been apologizing to Oichi for the longest that I didn't even concerned about your feelings in this as well." Ichigo shrugs. "Oh yeah, well all is forgiven. It's all in the past. Hey, have you guys heard about the new school that's coming here?" Rukia was a bit lost. She had prepared a full speech for Ichigo and even practice it with Renji. Renji chuckled and pats her back. "Yeah, it's a buzz all around the center. Oichi, Jushiro, and Shunsui will be working on it." Orihime chuckled and looked at Ichika and Kazui playing together. "Oichi was very passionate about it. She wants all of the children here to get the best education they can. Unlike when we were younger. The teachers we had were good and all but it's not like they helped us with the deciding factor on what we should be thinking about when we get out of school. Most of us are either living on the streets with no job or money, in prison, working in a job they don't want and so much more. I think if we had a better school system at least our children will be able to get that help."

Rukia smiled. "I applied for a teacher job there for the middle schoolers." Orihime nodded. "I did as well! For the daycare section though. Ichigo applied for the sports teacher and subs teachers." Renji sips on his drink. "You all are getting excited, but it will be a while before the school even starts construction." "So? They already have a long list of people applying that way when the school is fully built, we can start right away." Renji shrugs. "Well you guys have fun with that. I am curious how it's going to look and everything. No doubt it will be great though."

At Nel's house, Nnoitra was laying on the couch while Grayson was sitting on the floor eating a fruit bar, watching cartoons. Nnoitra sighs and looked at the bed room door. Nel was in the shower and he wanted to join her, but he got kicked out. He groans out and looks at the TV. Grayson was watching looney toons, the older version. He was currently giggling as he watched bugs bunny and daffy outsmart the hunter. Within seconds Nnoitra was sucked into it. He never really watched cartoons like that but staying here and watching Grayson sometimes he ended up finding some good ones. Especially late at night on Saturday's.

The bathroom door opened and Nel walked out, in a pink t-shirt and black shorts. "What do you guys want to eat tonight?" She called out. "Food!?" Grayson says looking at her. Nnoitra sits up. "Are you cooking or ordering out?" "Ordering out duh, I only cook on Thursdays." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "I'd like a home cook meal every night and not just once a night woman." "Well to bad. If you want to live here and get in these pants every night your going to have to suck it up and deal with it." "Chicken!" Grayson says smiling. "Chicken it is!" Nel says smiling happily. Nnoitra got up. "What!? We had chicken last night! If we are ordering out can we get something else beside chicken…" He rubbed his chin. "Or…can't you get someone else to cook it?" Nel narrowed her eyes. "You want Oichi's cooking." Nnoitra sat back down. "Hell, yeah I do. I mean she cooks every night, don't she? She's always so inviting so we can pop over when ever we want. Plus, Grayson can spend some time with his sisters." "SISSY!" Grayson got up and ran to Nel. "We go!? See Sissys!" He says excitedly. Nel shot a glare at Nnoitra who chuckled. That was the magic word for Grayson. Just say one word about the twins and he would be ready to see them.

Nel sighed. "Okay sweetie, go sit back down and I'll call your auntie." Grayson laughs and walks back to the TV. Nel grabbed her phone and dialed Oichi's number. She waited as it rung three times. Oichi then picks up. "Hi Nel." Oichi says a bit out of breath. "You working out?" Nel says taking a seat in the kitchen. "Yea, while I got the house to myself and twins are sleeping. What's up?" "Well…the boys and I were wondering if you were cooking tonight?" "It's my turn to cook but we haven't decided on what to eat yet. Why? Do you want to come over and join us?" Nel sighs. "If it isn't to much trouble." "Bah…you know your welcomed over here at any time. What do the want to eat?" "Chicken." Oichi giggled. "Gray?" "Yup." "Okay, Chicken it is. Dinner will be ready around 7:30. Don't be late." "Thanks, Oichi, you need me to pick something us?" "Hmm…I guess whatever else you want me to cook." "Alright, see you then." She then heard crying over the phone. "Looks like they are up." Oichi sighs. "Yeah…Gotta go." She says hanging up. Nel chuckled. "Good luck with that." She walked over to the couch and sat beside Nnoitra. "See was that so hard?" "Yes, it was, I'm sure Oichi doesn't want us coming over every other day to eat." "Well fucking cook woman!" Nel smacked him. "Watch your mouth around my son and I don't cook every night because it's a damn hassle. Plus, Grayson is such a picky eater. I don't feel like hearing him fuss. How about you learn how to cook and cook for us sometime! Heck go get lessons from Grimmjow or something!" Nnoitra frowned. "Ain't no way I'm asking that guy for anything!" Nel crossed her arms. "Since you are making a big deal of this cooking then, you better go find a way to cook us a home cook meal or you can sleep on the couch for the rest of your days!" She got up. "What!?" "That means no bed, No S-e-x, No nothing! Until you can cook me and Grayson something!" She turned on her heels and stormed off. Grayson giggled as she left. Nnoitra frowned and lays back on the couch. "Like hell I'm gonna do that. I can wait this out until she gives up."

* * *

Grimmjow was smoking as he stood outside a house waiting for Ulquiorra to get done. The house he brought him to was walking length to their house so Jess and Oichi wouldn't be to far apart from each other. It was a large gray home that had it's on private driveway. It was 5,679 sqft with 5 beds 7 baths. It had 25-foot-high ceilings, a Mediterranean style pool complete with covered patio and outdoor grilling area, a Large Bonus Multimedia Room for personal Theatre that was newly included from the last owners. It had up to about 16 rooms that could be used. It didn't cost much and Ulquiorra could buy it now if he wanted since he had more then enough. He blew out smoke and sighs out. "Oichi looked so damn sad when she learned about this. Tisk…I'll just have to pound more kids in her, so she doesn't feel so sad then." He heard the door opened and Ulquiorra and a man walked out. They shook hands and she handed him the keys. "You will not be disappointed in this sir. If you have any issues, then please call me and I'll help you to the best of my ability." Ulquiorra nodded. "Thank you." He walked to Grimmjow. "There are a few things I would like to change about the house. Are you still willingly to help me?" Grimmjow nodded. "Sure, let's get this crap done already."

The superhero shop was packed today. They were having a sell on all superhero that wore green and if you came in with green on you could get a 50% discount on your purchases. Jess was in the restaurant shop running back and forth with food in her hands. Yuzu and Jinta were in the kitchen were keeping up with her pace with the orders. On the sales floor, Karin and Riruka were at the front of the shop at the check out line. Izzy and Yushiro were on the sales floor selling up all the items and getting the word out about the discount. Nova was near the back stocking up everything.

Izzy and Yushiro had started dating at the end of February. They didn't do much other then go to lunch every now and then and jog twice a week now. On Sunday mornings and on Tuesday nights. It was something about the night jogs that Izzy loved and found more romancing. She had told both Izzy and Oichi about them and as promise they didn't interfere with her relationship. Since Yushiro had an apartment of his own she did stay a few nights over there but other then watching movies and playing some games they didn't do much. It actually made Izzy a bit nervous. She had many boyfriends before, and it didn't take them to long to find themselves in bed. She was starting to think they maybe Yushiro wasn't interested in sex. She knew that sex wasn't everything in a relationship, but it did help every now and then. Before she jumped into conclusion, she was going to ask Oichi about the matter. She didn't want to be so pushy and cause a rift between her and Yushiro because of this.

Around 6:30, the shop was calming down and the night shift workers came in to switch. Jinta and Nova, and Riruka were staying and the others were leaving tonight. Izzy was in the locker room changing with Jess and Karin when she sighs out. Jess looked at her. "You okay Izzy?" Izzy puts her pants on. "I guess so…" Karin chuckled. "It's about Yushiro isn't it? What's up?" "It's nothing…I'm just going to ask Oichi about it." Jess put hair in a ponytail and gathered her things. "Maybe I can help?" Izzy looked at Jess and then sighs. "I guess…since you do have a boyfriend and all." Karin frowned. "Oh, so what am I? Chopped liver because I don't have a guy?" Izzy looked at her. "No because you're still a virgin." Karin frowned. "H-How would you know that!" "Because you told me so. You said if I ever had any sex related questions to not bring them to you." Jess chuckled. "Well to be honest Ulquiorra is the first and only guy I've slept with." Izzy sighs. "Great…so back to square one." Jess crossed her arms. "Well Oichi has only been with two guys before." "Yeah but she's had a lot more sex then you and have kids so she's more experience then you. No offense." Jess sighs. "True but maybe this isn't about experience. You and Yushiro are a new couple after all." Izzy sits down. "…fine…I just wanted to know if it was normal for a guy not to want have sex or could he have no interest in sex…" Karin rolled her eyes. "My gosh Izzy you are such a horn ball. You've only been dating for a few weeks." Izzy blushed. "I get that, but I've been freaking pent up since I moved here!" Jess laughed. "Well it is normal for a guy to take it slow. He might not want to push you into it just yet or he could be a virgin himself." Izzy signs out. "Yeah…I mean it's not a big deal or anything I just…" Jess walks over to her hand sits down beside her. "You're like your sister in everyway you know. You both are a couple of horn balls with your men." Izzy blushed. "Maybe you should throw sighs his way. Like be a little up closer to him, or throw some charm his way, some hints or something." Karin says. Izzy rubs her head. "Maybe, but it's whatever…Like I said its not all that important. I've just been with other guys who wanted to do it within the few weeks we dated it. I'm not use to taking it slow like this." Jess frowned. "So really one-night stands?" "I've had those to but that's not the point." She stood up. "The point is, if Yushiro wants to take it slow with me then I'll also slow it down. Maybe this is a good lesson for me or something." Jess gets up. "Which ever you pick, just know that me and Oichi are always here if you need any advice." Izzy nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed her things and opened the door. She stepped out and close the door behind her. "Izzy." Izzy jumped to see Yushiro standing at the side. "Y-Yushiro? What are you doing?" Yushiro chuckled. "I'm here to walk you to your car." "Oh…I didn't drive today. Flo brought me. I have to call her." "I can take you home." He says smiling. Izzy smiled back. "Okay. Thank you." He held his hand out to her. Izzy took it and they walked to the front. Jess and Karin walked out. "You think he heard?" Karin asked. "Yeah, these walls aren't thick…you could hear someone whispering if it was silent. I hope he doesn't take what she said the wrong way." Jess says.

* * *

At home, Oichi was in the kitchen cooking. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were back and were feeding the twins. Oichi had told Grimmjow that Nel and the boys were coming over and surprisingly he didn't have any issues with it. Tonight, they were having fried, baked, and boiled chicken with some greens, mash potatoes, and other veggies. On for dessert Oichi's strawberry short cake. In the living room Ulquiorra was feeding Naomi for the first time since Jess usually did it. He looked a bit uneasy. Grimmjow chuckled at him as he fed Alisha. The twins were working on their third bottle. Just like Oichi figured. They were a bunch of gluttons just like her. They heard the door open and Jess walked in sighing. "So nice to be home finally." She put her keys down and walked into the living room. Her eyes went to Ulquiorra and she gasps. "Aw! Your feeding her!" Jess rushed over and sat down beside Ulquiorra. "So cute!" Ulquiorra held Naomi up to her. "Here, you can take her." Jess smiled and took Naomi carefully and went on to feed her. He got up and headed into the kitchen. "I guess he didn't like it…" Jess says. "He's still new to it. He'll get use to it sooner or later." Grimmjow says switching an empty bottle with another full on. "Ah my little girls can eat." Jess giggled. "Danni said Oichi did the same thing. It was hard keeping her fed sometimes." Grimmjow chuckled. "I don't mind it. Have to deal with a bunch of gluttons at work so I can work my way around that." There was a knock at the door. "Did you lock the door behind you?" Jess shook her head. "It's open!" Grimmjow yelled out.

They heard the door opened. "SISSY!" They heard Grayson yell. Jess chuckled. "Looks like Grayson is here. They heard his feet running this way and then saw him run around the couch. "Daddy! Sissy!" He made his way to Grimmjow and pulled on his leg to get himself on the couch. "I hold! I hold daddy!" Grayson says with excitement in his eyes. Nel and Nnoitra walked in. "Grayson hun, calm down. They have to be feed first." "It's fine." Grimmjow says. He grabs a pillow and hands it to Grayson. Grayson takes it and puts it in the corner of the couch. He then sat back and pat his legs. "Ready Daddy! I hold!" "Remember no yelling Grayson. Your going to startle her." "Ok Daddy." Grayson says. Grimmjow slid over and placed Alisha in Grayson lap. "Hold her head okay." Grayson nodded and carefully held Alisha while Grimmjow fed her. "Good boy." Grimmjow says. Nel smiled and walked into the kitchen. Nnoitra sat on the couch. "Well now you got three brats. How's it feel?" "Feels the same as always. When you finally stop being an ass maybe you can have on of your own." Nnoitra shrugs. "If it happens it happens." "Yeah, you say that now. Just wait for it."

Jess shook her head until she heard Naomi starting to fuss. She looks down to see an empty bottle. "Oh no, I'm sorry sweetie. I wasn't paying attention. Grimmjow I need another bottle." "Oichi! We need a refill!" Grimmjow called out. They saw Ulquiorra walking out with four extra bottles. He handed two to Jess and place the other two on the table beside Grimmjow. "You helpin' cooking pretty boy?" Nnoitra says chuckling. "From what I heard you should be the one helping with cooking." Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra. "You in the dog house huh. Ha." Nnoitra frowned. "I'm not. Nel is blowing this out of context." "What did you do?" Jess asked. "I told her to fucking cook." Grimmjow frown. "Watch your mouth in front of the kids. Have some freaking restraints." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Hearing that from you makes me kinda sick but whatever. I told her to 'freaking' cook. I get tired of eating out every day and on the one day she cooks, she cooks Chicken for Grayson over there. Then she threw a hissy fit and said that If I don't cook a home cooked meal then no bed play for me and I'm stuck on the couch."

Jess and Grimmjow laughed making him frown. "What's so damn funny!" "The fact that you're an idiot…" Ulquiorra says walking back into the kitchen. "Just go cook her something. Hell, eggs, bacon, grits. Something simple. Home cook. Even Ulquiorra can fry a egg." Jess chuckled. "Or fry a burger. A home cook meal isn't all that hard. Your just being stubborn and you need to put in some consideration on how Nel feels. Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "How hard is it to cook for two people?" "That's a good question. I guess you will be finding out soon enough." Grimmjow says. Nnoitra grumbled something under his breath. Grayson looked down at Alisha and frowned. "Sissy done." Grimmjow looked down to see Alisha not eating. He took it away. "Done daddy?" "Yeah. You did a good job." He rubs Grayson's head. Grayson giggles. Grimmjow puts a light blue towel over his shoulder and went to burp Alisha. Grayson slips off the couch and runs to Jess. "Me feed sissy!" He says bouncing. Jess smiled. "Sorry Gray. She's already done." Jess says pulling the bottle away from Naomi. Grayson frowned. "Noooo…." "You can feed her next time okay?" Grayson huffed his cheeks out at Jess and stomped off to the kitchen. "My, he's like you in every way." Jess says chuckling at Grimmjow. "That's a good thing." Grimmjow says hearing a burp from Alisha. "Why isn't Oichi breast feeding again?" Jess asked. "She did for a while but she said she rather use the breast pump. It's much easier on her I guess and so long as they girls are eating I'm fine with that." He leans back with Alisha resting in his arms. Jess was busy burping Naomi. Ulquiorra watched her before he went back in the kitchen.

When dinner was done, Oichi brought Grimmjow and herself a plate. The twins were sat in their bouncers and Grayson was sitting at his new kiddy table Grimmjow had brought. Ulquiorra brought himself and Jess a plate and Nel brought her and Grayson a plate but not Nnoitra. "No plate for me?" Nel ignored him and sat Grayson's plate down in front of him. Nnoitra snitched his teeth and got up to make his own plate. Grimmjow found a action movie for them to watch.

Damien trotted over by the twins and lays down between the bouncers. "Aw, hes already attached to them." Jess says smiling. "Yeah, he rarely leaves their side when we are home." Jess looks down and sighs mentally. She really wanted to ask Oichi if she could also get a kitten. She looked at Oichi, ready to ask, when they saw her jolt up and quickly lifted her feet with a fearful look on her face. They looked down to see Pantera where her feet was. She put her small front paws on the couch wanting to be picked up. Jess frowned. 'It's a lost cause I suppose…' Ulquiorra was watching her. He could read her expressions very easily. He looked at Oichi was being calmed down by Grimmjow. "Have you tried to hold her yet?" Ulquiorra asked. Oichi looked at him. "Huh?" "The kitten. Have you tried to hold her yet?" "Well…no…" "How do you expect to get use to her if you aren't trying?" Oichi frowned. "Watch it Ulquiorra. No one is forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do." "Did you know that Jess wanted a kitten as well." Jess eyes widen and she looked at Ulquiorra. Oichi looked at Jess.

Jess rubbed her cheek. "I mean I do…but I understand your fear better then most. I wouldn't want to force you into anything you didn't want. Its clear that you haven't gotten use to them yet." Oichi looked down. "Sorry…" "So you will let your fear control you? Like last time." Ulquiorra says. Jess frowned at him. "Stop that. This is Oichi's home not ours. I cant force a yes out of her like that." "Your saying it's fair for Grimmjow to push the fact that you're here as a guest every time you ask for something? You were living here before he got out of prison. You haven't asked for anything so why should asking for a cat be rejected?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Its just a fuc…freaking…cat. Just get one already. Keep it in your room or upstairs away from Oichi and everything should be fine right?" They looked at him and then at Oichi who felt a sting from Ulquiorra's words. "…I…guess so…" She says in almost a mumble. Jess kept her frowned. She felt like she bullied Oichi into getting a pet. Grimmjow was glaring at Ulquiorra for upsetting Oichi until they heard the twins fussing.

This happened a lot. When Oichi was upset they would get upset. Oichi sighs and looks down at Pantera who was still waiting to be picked up. Grimmjow put his plate on the small table and picked her up. He rubbed her head with his finger while Oichi got the twins. "I'm going to take them upstairs." She says. She left the living room and went upstairs. Jess bite her lip and placed her plate down. She then smacked Ulquiorra in the back of his head. It wasn't hard but she made it sting a bit. She then got up and went after Oichi. Nel shakes her head while Grimmjow and Nnoitra chuckled. Ulquiorra rubbed the back of his head.

Upstairs, Oichi was bouncing the twins. "It's okay. Mommy is fine see. Don't get upset." She hums out finally calming them down. "There, there." She goes and sits in the rocking chair and starts rocking. There was a soft knock on the door and Jess walked in. "Oichi?" "Hey Jess…" Jess walks up to her. "Need an extra pair of arms?" Oichi smiles and hands her Naomi. Jess grabs Naomi tiny hand. "Listen…don't let Ulquiorra words get to you. I know how you are with cats. It was wrong for me to try to put that on you." Oichi looks down at Alisha who was dozing off. "But he's not wrong. You haven't really asked for anything since coming here. Its only fair that you can have what you like for once." Jess smiles. "Not if you are having a heart attack everyday. I don't want to risk that." Oichi smiles. "Thank you for your concern but Ulquiorra is right. I…I'm a little nervous about it but you can get a kitten if that's what you really want. Eventually I'll get use to them both." Jess smiled back at her. "I'll take up on Nnoitra's idea. While I'm gone, I'll keep it in my room. Ulquiorra can keep an eye on it as well." Oichi nodded. "Okay also…could you speak to Ulquiorra about the comment he made…I get he was trying to make a point but…" "I will handle it. It was completely rude and not to mention he was the reason you were living in fear in the first place. I swear. Men just don't know how to control their mouths some times." Both the girls laughed.

Later that night, Oichi was tucking Grayson in bed. Nel let him stay over the night. "Wanna sleep with sissy! Please?" Oichi giggles. "You love your sister's a lot huh?" Grayson nodded. "My sissy. I be good. Sleep like good boy to." Oichi smiles and rubs his head. "Well you have been a good boy lately and you helped feed them. I guess for tonight you can share their room." Grayson pops up. "Yay!" Oichi held her arms out and he jumped into them. "You are getting better at forming your words to. I'm proud of you." Grayson giggles as they head to the twin's room. Grimmjow was in there watching the twins sleep. "Grimmjow?" Oichi whispers. He turned to see Oichi and Grayson. "What's up. He can't sleep?" "He wants to sleep in here with the twins." "I be good daddy." Grimmjow says whispering. Grimmjow chuckled and walked to the twin's closet. "We are going to have to get you a bed in here eventually. Since you sleep in here so much and not your room." He pulls out a small black futon and spreads it out into a bed. He then made it up and got it ready for Grayson who was rubbing his eyes. Oichi snuggled him. "Okay. Bed is ready." Oichi smiled and placed Grayson in bed. He yawns and gets comfortable while Oichi tucks him in again. Grimmjow checks on the twins and makes sure the baby monitor was working. Oichi kissed Grayson on the forehead. "Night sweetie." "Night night auntie." Oichi gets up and walks to the door and waits for Grimmjow. He looks over the twins once more and then walked out as well, closing the door and leaving a crack in it.

"I'm gonna miss when he stops saying night night to me." Oichi says sighing. Grimmjow chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll give you plenty of babies for that." Oichi blushed. "You're always going on about giving me more children." "You don't want anymore?" "I mean I do but hearing you say it so bluntly is a little embarrassing sometimes." Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I mean what I say. You gave me a chance at another life. One I can be happy in. A guy like me is quick to take advantage of that you know. Plus, I like seeing a bunch of mini me's running around and driving Nel nuts." Oichi laughed. "So, you want more babies to spite Nel?" "Meh, more or less. A part of it. A small part to a degree." Oichi shook her head. "Unbelievable."

In Jess's room, she had given Ulquiorra a ear full about his words to Oichi. While she was happy that he was on her side she didn't like how he went about it. She was currently getting out of the shower. Despite the lecture they were heading out to the pet tomorrow to get a kitten. She walked out in a towel, drying her hair. Ulquiorra was on her laptop looking up pets. "Oichi said she put in a good word at the shop she got her pets from." She says walking by. She drops her towel and puts on a pair of black underwear and a lace night gown. She then tossed the towel in the bin. Ulquiorra closed the laptop and turned to Jess who was getting in the bed. She had banded sex tonight because of his actions. He sighs mentally and joins her in bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jess and Ulquiorra had taken off to the pet store. Oichi was doing her regular work out on mute. The twins were earlier risers, so they were up, feed, and in their bouncers watching Oichi. Grimmjow was just coming downstairs with Grayson. Unlike his sister's he wasn't a morning person. Nel was stopping by to pick him up and take him to day care. Oichi had a meeting later today with the head, Jushiro, and Shunsui about the school and Grimmjow had to work on the shop now that the building plans were approved. The twins would be going with Oichi for the day. Grimmjow sighs out. "Are you sure you want to held back to work? Your still on leave you know." Oichi smiled. "It's just a meeting dear. Once I'm done there, I'm gonna stop by the office so that Alisha can see her Godfather and I'll be holding home. "You mean Hisagi? Since when was he her Godfather?" "Oh, did I forget to tell you about that?" Oichi says giggling. Grimmjow was about to say something until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Grimmjow says grumbling. Oichi smiled and turned the TV off.

Grimmjow was a little irked. 'How could she name that guy Alisha's Godfather without letting me know! Oooo I'll make sure she can't walk for a whole week.' He shakes his head and opens the door. He suddenly comes face to face with a tall and muscular man's with dark brown skin, brown dreads with red tips. He was wearing a black shirt with red vest jacket and blue Jean's. What caught Grimmjow of guard was his eyes. His eyes were golden yellow, and he was looking at Grimmjow with such intensity that Grimmjow broke out into a sweat. It was like staring into the eyes of a hungry wolf that was about to pounce. Out of pure instinct, Grimmjow was about to take a step back, something he rarely ever does. Just then Oichi came around the corner. "Grimmjow? Who's at the door?" The man's eyes shot up and Grimmjow felt his skin tingle and scream danger. As soon as Oichi walked to the door, He quickly stood in front of her protectively. "G-Grimmjow? What's going on?" Grimmjow eyes never left the mans. He could tell he was dangerous but how was he going to keep Oichi and the kids safe.

Suddenly the man smirked and chuckled. "Fine reflexes boy. I'm quite impressed." Oichi peaks over Grimmjow and smiles. "Grandpa!" She runs around Grimmjow and goes to hug him. 'Grandpa?' Oichi hugs the man. "I didn't know you were stopping by!" The man hugged her back. "Yes, well your grandmother wanted pictures of the twins and kicked me out the house." Oichi laughed. "Sounds like her." She pulled him in and led him to Grimmjow who was still on guard. "Grimmjow. This is my grandpa Ronnie Tanaka. My mom's dad. Grandpa this is my boyfriend and the twin's father, Grimmjow." Ronnie looked at Grimmjow and held a hand out. "Apologizes for staring you down. Old habits die hard." Grimmjow looked at his hand and took it. They shook. "You have a fine man Oichi. Now where are the twins?"

Oichi led Ronnie in the living room where the twins were making noises to themselves. Ronnie smiled and then looked at the couch to see Grayson laying down. "That's Grimmjow's son, Grayson." "I see…I suppose a picture of him will do as well. When you two get married he will become our grandchild." Oichi blushed. "Married?" Ronnie took his phone out. "Yes, your mother said your boyfriend made a claim that you two would be getting married eventually." Grimmjow smirked making Oichi blush harder.

Ronnie sits down in front of the twins and they both stare at him with curiosity. Ronnie picked up Naomi first. She gave him a cute smile and made sounds. "friendly and active. She'll be quite a open person. Free spirited like her mother." He says poking Naomi in her belly. She grabbed his finger. He smiled at her before putting her back down. He then picked up Alisha. Her eyes widen and she tensed up. "Hmmm…on guard. Curious on who I am. It would take a lot of trust to get her to open up. Get It from her father I assume." He rubbed her stomach gently and felt her started to relax a bit. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "It will take a lot to get on your good side, but I can tell your going to grow up with a big heart." Alisha flashed him a tiny smile. "There you go." Ronnie says rubbing her cheeks. He placed her back in the bounce. Both twins were smiling at him now. He used his phone to take a picture of them while they were smiling.

Over on the couch Grayson sat up and yawned. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked around. He first located his sisters. "Sissy's…" He then looked at Ronnie and frowned. "Who you!" He yelled suddenly. His loud voice scared the twins and they both started to fuss. Grayson slides off the couch and charges at Ronnie. "Leave sissys alone!" He yelled swinging his arms. Oichi gasps. "Grayson stop that!" Grayson didn't listen and tried to hit Ronnie. He was picked up by the back of his shirt by Ronnie. "Down! Meanie face! Butt face!" Ronnie chuckled. "Quite a hot head. Something he gets from the father." Oichi sighs. "Sorry Grandpa. He is really protective over the girls." Grimmjow walked over to grabbed him. Just then Grayson gave Ronnie a nasty look. "You ass!" Oichi and Grimmjow's eyes widen. Ronnie shook his head. "Learning that type of language already huh?" Grayson opened his mouth to say it again. Oichi stormed over to him, pushing Grimmjow out the way. "What did you just say!?" She yelled out. Grayson jolted at her voice. He turned to see her with a very angry look. Grimmjow was also shocked by how angry she was. He was also kinda turned on but that was beside the point. The twins started to cry so he went to them instead.

Ronnie put Grayson down. He looked down and put his hands behind his back. "What did you just say?" Oichi says crossing her arms. "…" "Answer me when I am talking to you." Oichi says in a stern voice. Grayson starts to tear up. "…bad word…" "In the kitchen room now." Oichi says pointing. Grayson sniffs as he walks slowly to the kitchen dragging his feet. Oichi watched him go and then followed behind. Grimmjow was calming the girls down and sighed out in relief. Ronnie chuckled. "Quite scary yes?" Grimmjow nodded. "I've never seen her get mad before like that. I mean ass isn't all that bad." "True but if you let it go to many times its bound to let him think he can say whatever he wants. It's best to…" Just then they heard Grayson burst into tears. "…set that straight so no unavoidable mishaps can happen in the future." Grimmjow sighs and they sat there for a few minutes waiting for Grayson's cries to finally settle down.

When he did calm down, they heard a knock at the door. Grimmjow handed Naomi to Ronnie and got up to answer it. He opened it to see Nel and Nnoitra. Nel's eyes went straight to Alisha. "There's my cutie pie!" She takes Alisha from Grimmjow and snuggled her. Alisha eyes lit up. Grimmjow shook his head and let them in. "One or both of you got Grayson in trouble." Grimmjow says. "Say what?" Nel says. She looked over to see Ronnie. "Who is that." "Oichi's grandfather on her mom's side but back to the point. Grayson called him an ass." Nel's eyes widen. "He did WHAT?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "So what? Saying ass isn't a big…" Nel turned around and nearly punched him in the face. Instead she gave him a cold stare that shut him up quick. "Grayson is 2 years old! No matter how small the word may be for you two idiots it is still a cuss word for him! He shouldn't be saying it and he damn well shouldn't be saying it to an elder!" Ronnie shook his head. 'The mother has a calm spirit, but it looks like she has violent tendencies.'

"Nel! Get in here!" Oichi yelled out. Grimmjow smirked. "Looks like you're in trouble to." He takes Alisha form her. Nel frowned and sighs. She then grabbed Nnoitra by the arm. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" "If I'm going to get my ass chewed out so will you." She says dragging him into the kitchen. They walked into the sitting area in the corner where Oichi was sitting. Grayson was sniffing with a teary-eyed face, standing in front of her. "Oichi. Grimmjow told me what happened." She places a hand on her hips and looks at Grayson. "Grayson Odell Jaegerjaquez!" Grayson jumped at hearing his full name. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours! I don't care how angry you get you never disrespect an adult! Do you understand me!?" Tears run down Grayson's cheek. "S-Sorry mama…sorry auntie…" "Now you go in there and you apologize to Oichis grandfather and you better mean it, or I will wear your tail out." Grayson sniffs and walks out to the living room.

Oichi got up with her arms crossed. "Oichi. Sorry about that. No matter how meaningless that word may seem he has no business saying that. To your grandfather no less." Nel says. Oichi sighs. "There are bound to be slip ups here and there. I know that we can't protect our children from hearing and saying words like that however, in the home we can. Is it so hard to control the way you speak around him? All I ask is to limit the words you say around him. Even Grimmjow does that." Nnoitra frowned. "Why do I have to watch what I say around a kid that isn't mine?" Oichi shot him a rare deadly glare. "I don't care! As long as you are around Grayson and MY daughters you WILL watch your mouth! The way you talk and disrespect women in front of Grayson will stop! Your entire disrespectful manner is not welcome in my house so if you can't follow the rules then get the heck out and don't come back! You understand me?" Nnoitra eyes were widen at the angry lecture he was given. He was so shocked that all he could do was nod. Nel crossed her arms. "I agree. From now on we will be running things differently. I don't want my son learning your disgusting ways and if things don't change you can pack your bags and hit the door." Nnoitra frowned and looked at both angry women. "Fine…okay…I can watch me da…darn…mouth around the kids." Oichi huffs out and walks off. Nnoitra rubbed his head. "Scary…" Nel smiles. "Yes, motherly Oichi is quite scary but for all the right reasons. Mess up and you won't like what she does next. Now go get the car ready." She says walking by him.

Back in the living room, Grayson was standing in front of Ronnie apologizing. Ronnie rubbed his head. "Let me give you a proper introduction. I am Ronnie Tanaka. I'm Oichis grandfather." Grayson rubs his redden eyes. "Grandpop?" Ronnie nodded. "Yes, technically I'm your great grandpa but grandpop is just fine…listen. You did a very bad thing today and you made your aunt and mother very mad. You should never disrespect me or any adult for that matter. Learn from your mistakes and be better then you were today. Okay?" Grayson half nodded. "No bad words. No being meanie. Be nice." Ronnie chuckled. "Something like that. Now hold still." He lifted the phone and took a picture of him. "When you meant your great granny, she will definitely beat some manners into you."

Nel walked to Ronnie. "I'm very sorry for what my son called you. He honestly didn't mean it." Ronnie waves her off. "Its fine. I've been called a lot worse by a child." Nel smiled. "Grayson, let's go." Grayson nodded and walked by her. He went to Oichi and hugged her leg. "Sorry auntie…" Oichi sighs and pats his head. "Be good hunny." Grayson nodded and walked out with Nel and Nnoitra. Oichi shook her head. "I have to get myself and the twins, ready for work." "You're taking them with you?" Ronnie asked. Oichi nodded. "Yes, me and Grimmjow both have to work today. Well for me it's a meeting but I don't know how long it would be." "I see…then I'll stay and watch them for you. It gives me a chance to spend a little more time with them before I head back home. Plus, your grandmother would get a bit more pictures." Grimmjow and Oichi looked at each other. "You don't mind?" "Course not. Just tell me the do's and don'ts and be on your way." Oichi smiled. "Thank you, grandpa."

* * *

At the pet store, Jess had found the kitten she wanted, and it happened to be the last kitten from the display. It was a beautiful orange spotted Egyptian Mau. He was about 400 dollars and that wasn't including all the things they got for him. Jackie gave them a small discount due to the word of Oichi. Jess was smiling as she held her new kitten. "What should we call him?" She asked as Ulquiorra put all the things in the car. "Name him what you like." Jess pouted a bit. "Okay…hmmm…then Cleo shall be his name." She rubbed Cleo's head. "Yay! Welcome to our family Cleo! Hehehe. Now time to get your first official checkup." "Grimmjow gave me the address. We should hurry." Jess nodded and got in the car.

Back at the house. Oichi was wearing a new outfit she had made. A light blue and green floral, knee length dress. She brushed her hair out and the curled it. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Grimmjow had already left to get started on her shop. She was excited that he was doing it and not the center. "Grandpa?" She walked to Ronnie who was feeding Naomi. Alisha was in her rocker being rocked to sleep. "I left the list of what you need on the table. Thank you for watching them." "No problem dear. Go on and head to your meeting. You look stunning by the way." Oichi giggled. "Thank you. I made it myself. I'll call when I'm on the way back." She went to the door, slipped her shoes on, grabbed her keys and headed out.

She arrived at the center within minutes. She looked at her watch to see that it was hitting close to noon. She headed to the Yamamoto's division office. She showed her pass and was escorted to his main office at the top. When she got there, she had to wait at the door as the guards had to let him know she was there. She took a seat by the bench at the door and pulled out her phone. She had gotten a text from Jess saying they were at the vent. She was sending Oichi pictures of Cleo. Oichi simply by passed them. She was about to text that she was at the meeting and about her grandfather watching the twins, when the door open. "Ms…Oichi. The head is ready for you." Oichi nodded. "Thank you." She got up and entered. To keep the confusion at a minimum, Oichi usually tells everyone to call her Ms. Oichi instead of Ms. Yamamoto. She was getting tired of explaining that there was no relation between her and the head.

Entering the office, Oichi saw Jushiro standing in the middle of the room. He frowned when he saw her empty handed. "I thought you were bringing those cute twins of yours." Oichi smiled. "Some other time. My grandpa stopped by and wanted to watch them." Jushiro rubbed his chin. "Ah, your mother's father correct? Ronnie, I believe his name was." "You know him?" Jushiro nods. "Oh yes, we met the day your mother insisted. He wanted to make sure she was well taken care of before his little girl set out on her own. How is he doing?" "He is well. Enjoying the twins." Jushiro laughed. "Lucky him." Oichi looked around. "Um where is Shunsui and Mr. Yamamoto? Are they not here yet?" "Oh, they are in the back room waiting." "Back room?" "Follow me please."

Oichi followed Jushiro to a back entrance behind the heads desk. He slipped through the door into another room with her behind him. The room they were now in was a Luxurious home with elegant woodwork and patterned floors. There was a bunch of books and awards on the shelves. At the grand desk Yamamoto was sitting there doing some paper work. Shunsui was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of sake. There were blueprints on the table in front of him. He looked up to see Jushiro and Oichi. "Ah here she is. The woman of the hour. No twins?" Oichi smiles. "My grandpa is babysitting them for now." Jushiro smiled. "Ronnie is." Yamamoto's head rose. "Danni's father? Hmmm…it has been quite some time since I have saw him." Shunsui chuckled. "Come sit. We have much to discuss about the school." Oichi nodded and took a seat beside him and Jushiro sat on her other side."

Yamamoto, still at his desk leans back in his chair. "I hope you don't mind but me and Shunsui already made the fine details while you were on leave. We found a very nice location where we could build the school out. As you see here on the blueprints, we plan for the school to fit everyone needs within it for the students and with the budget we can make that happen." Jushiro says. Oichi looked at the blueprints. "So, if you have the size, space, and money…why are we having this meeting?" Jushiro chuckled. "We did the easy part now we need your brain for what will go inside. A name. Classes. The goal all of this. What goes where and all of that." Shunsui says chuckling. "Oh!" Oichi opened her bag and took out a pad. "I've written most of the things down."

She took out a pencil and pointed to the middle of the main building. "As you know there will be five different divisions: Day care/Pre-school/Kindergarten, Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. There will also be rooming for high school students and college students. The Students would be free to move about but for those in middle school on down will have a curfew." She circled different areas of on the blueprint showing them where each division would be located. "The college and university students will have a separate building from the others here." She circled the far end of the blueprint. Jushiro nodded. "Sounds good. Now do you know who you're going to have as a principal? Teachers? The subjects of the school? The school name even?" Oichi chuckled. "You're asking a lot of questions but yes, I had already placed a job out for those positions. I haven't had a chance to look over them all yet. There are already a few qualified teachers, all I need to find is a principal. So far, between you two who applied for the spot I have glanced over Kisuke's papers. I think he would be a good person for the job. However, I am aware of the strain you all have with him."

Jushiro rubbed his chin. "I think hiring Kisuke is a great idea. He is a very laid-back man but, he has shown that he can hold great responsibility. He was the former head of the 12th division at one point." Shunsui nodded in agreement. "That is true. What do you say?" He says looking at Genryusai. You did pull back Shinji." Genryusai hums out. "I approve of this, but I would like for Jushiro to be the vice principal. To keep an eye on him. Since I am aware of your frail body you do not have to go every day. Just enough to keep him in check." They nodded at him. Oichi wrote some things down on her pad. "Okay as for the school name it would be called Edgewood Academy with the school colors being royal blue, white, and gray the uniform is as followed.

The boys will wear tan or black trousers that reach down to their shoes, all of which are black. A white or cream, long or short shirt that can be tucked into their trousers and covered with a comfortable royal blue with white linen jacket. They can choose to wear a tie if they want.

The girls will wear tiered skirts in royal blue and the skirts must reach below their thighs. They can also wear black or white thigh high socks and black shoes. Like the boys the girls will wear a white or cream color shirt, long or short, which can be tucked in or hang over their skirts with a comfortable royal blue with lining jacket. They can also wear a tie if they so choose. All jackets are adorned with a small school logo and they can be allowed to wear various accessories so long as its presentable for school." Oichi takes a breath and goes on.

"The subjects would be like any other school. The basic math, English, science, and social studies. Of course, the advance classes of those. There are actually many classes that I have down, and I can send them to you so you can approve which ones would be of use to the school." She flipped through her notes. "Ah, a school board will not be needed since the academy is technically apart of the center. Everything would still need to go through you to be finalized."

Genryusai eyes opened slightly. "I do not agree." Oichi frowned. "Sir?" "I think a school board will be necessary for this school project. You will be assigned the head spot along with Jushiro and Shunsui. I leave it up to you to find the rest of the board. You all will determine how this school will play out, so I leave you with the decisions concerning with it. The only thing I should hear is the results and budget feeds." Oichi nods. "I see…um…was there anything else we needed to discuss?" "No, not really. Since we have been deemed the school board now, we can handle everything else and run them by you. That includes the hiring process of the teachers and staff of the school." Shunsui says. He leans back. "Also, I heard that your fashion shop has begun to be built. If possible, we would like Grimmjow and his team to also work with the centers building team. Of course, we will give them the payment in full and give them most credit but with their business being so small it would take a long time before the school is built." "Okay, I will speak to him about that. Ah…would it be alright if I spoke to Mayuri? It would be about some of the technical things that would be going on with the school such as computers, tablets, PDA systems and all the sorts." Genryusai nodded. "And I'd like to speak to Toshiro and Mr. Komamura about security." Genryusai nodded again. "Speaking of Sajin…we need to speak of this flea market you brought to the table. I have already sent for him and he should be waiting outside the office."

Oichi sighed mentally. "Okay sir." He hit a small button on his desk. "You may escort him in." They waited for a second before they heard the door to the room opened. Komamura walks in. "Ms. Ya…Oichi…thank you for helping me and my division. I am greatly in your dept." Oichi smiles. "Its fine. You handle the newcomers that come to the center. It would be upsetting if we didn't have enough room for those who are willing to work here. Have you come up with your list for the flea market?" Komamura nodded. "Yes, we have collected my items we can sell and thanks to the divisions that are helping it is growing larger." "Great! Now for something to pull people in. I suggest we do it on Easter at the park!" "Why Easter?" "There is an Easter egg hunt party going on for the kids around the town and while the kids are busy playing and doing what kids do, parents would definitely see the flea market and stop by. Also, the use to flyers can help. My division can take care of that. Newspapers and marketing help a lot. Sounds good?" Komamura smiles and nods. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. The flea market will be held on Easter. Thank you for your help Ms. Oichi." "No problem. If a division is in need of help, I can't sit back and not doing anything to help. Despite us being in different divisions we are a unit. If one of us fall, then we all may fall as well." Jushiro chuckled. "I agree with that statement. Now is there anything else we should discuss? I think we have covered the main bases." They all looked at Genryusai. His eyes were locked on Oichi and it made her a bit uncomfortable. "Sir?" She asked slightly timid. He closed his eyes. "It is nothing child. You may be excused. Your leave is up in April. Use that time to rest up. You have a lot of work ahead of you." "Thank you sir." Oichi gets up and says her goodbyes. Komamura walks out with her.

Shunsui smirks. "Why couldn't you just say what was on your mind?" Genryusai sighs. "Silence your tongue." Jushiro sighs and coughs a bit. "She is like her father but at the same time she's not. If they didn't look so much alike it would be hard to tell if they were related." Shunsui chuckled. 'She does remind me of someone else to…' He says glancing at Genryusai.

* * *

Over at Chad's, he had the month off to rest and the prepare for his next boxing match. He was in the kitchen making snacks with Emma and Isabella. They were making cookies. Emma and Isabella had become close friends already. Emma's birthday was coming up on the 8th of April and Ikkaku and Mizuho was out shopping and getting things ready. Emma giggled at she pats down a cookie. Isabella ate a chocolate chip and hums out. "No eating Bella! We bake first!" They both giggled. Chad smiles. Oichi had given him a few easy cooking tips and he went out to buy cook books. He wasn't a master at cooking, but he could do a decent enough job to make Isabella happy. The door bell rings out. "You two stay here while I get the door okay?" The girls nodded. Chad grabs a damp rag and cleans his hands while walking to the door. He looks through the keyhole to see Renji and Ichika. He opened the door and Ichika smiles up at him. "Hi!" Chad smiles at her. She was wearing a red and blue stripe dress, black leggings, and flats. Her red hair was tied into two small side ponytails. "Hey there Ichika. We just started baking cookies." Her eyes widen. "Cookies!" She quickly ran into the house. Renji chuckled and handed Chad her bag. "Thanks for watching her today. Rukia wants her to spend more time with the girls and I fell much better with her here." Chad nodded. "I'm sure it must hit your pride when Ichika is happier to see Grimmjow." Renji frowned. "Blunt as always I see…I'll be back later to pick her up." Chad nods and closes the door. He hangs Ichika's bag up in the closet and walks back to the kitchen to see the girls laughing at the table. "Daddy! We bake more!?" Isabella says. Chad nods. "We can." The girls squealed out in joy making him chuckle.

Days went by and it moved into the first of April. Jess was in Oichi's bathroom. She was pacing with nervousness. For the last week she had been throwing up and feeling very drain. Her eating habits had changed a little such as at work, when she ate an entire jar of pickles. She remembers when Oichi went through this the day she found out about the twins. 'Oh my God, Oh my God…' On the sink counter was two pregnancy tests. She was waiting for the results. In the room, Oichi was waiting. Grimmjow had taken the twins out somewhere with Ulquiorra. Jess's heart was beating as she stopped and looked at the test. Her eyes widen as both tests read positive. "Oh…Oh my…" She put her hand on her face and then looked at the mirror. She placed her hand on her stomach. There was a knock at the door. "Jess are you okay in there?" She heard Oichi say. Jess walked to the door and opened it. She had tears in her eyes. "Oichi…" "Jess!? What's wrong!?" Jess hugged her. "I'm pregnant!" Oichi eyes widen and she smiled, hugging her back. "Congratulations! I'm gonna be auntie!" Jess giggled and pulled away and dried her tears. "You think Ulquiorra will be happy?" "I'm sure he will. He's changed a lot thanks to you." Jess smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I have to make an appointment with Uryu right away." Oichi smiled at Jess. She was glowing so brightly. 'I wonder if that's how I looked when I was pregnant.'

At the coffee shop, Grimmjow was holding Alisha while Ulquiorra held Naomi. Toshiro and Jushiro was sitting in front of them. "Such cute girls." Jushiro says smiling. "May I hold one of them?" Grimmjow handed him Alisha. She looked at him with widen eyes. "Ah, this must be their first time being held by someone else other then the family. Don't worry little one I won't harm you." He says chuckling. "You got your moms eyes and tone just about. I bet your going to knock the boy's dead on their feet." "Not if I have anything to say about it." Grimmjow asked. Toshiro cleared his throat. "So why are we here. We got a message from Oichi saying she wanted to talk to us about something important." "Yeah, that was me." Grimmjow said. Toshiro sighs. "So, what did you want?" Grimmjow held up an envelope and handed it to Toshiro. He looked inside to see the two flash drives. "What is this?" "Something Starrk left me." Jushiro frowned and he bounced Alisha gently. "Starrk? You mean the leader of Aizen's 1st division?" "Former, he quit and gave us this at the funeral." Jushiro looked at the drives. "It must have been the death of the 2nd division leader…" "Of course, that old man was hard to kill. We all tried it at one point. No one had the guts to really to finish the job. Aizen must have had a hand in it…and I guess Starrk was just done with it. Him and Barragan were the first two with Aizen so even though they didn't show it they had respect for each other." Toshiro put the drives in his coat pocket. "What are on the flash drives?" "What you need to finally take down Aizen." "…and you want us to cut you a deal?" "Na, trust me, those files will give you everything you need on Aizen. Only Aizen. Starrk was good at his job for this reason. So good luck with tying us to whatever is on there." Toshiro frowned and sighed. "I see. Then I thank you for this information. Provided we don't find something other wise we will take this back to division 12 and have them look into." Jushiro nodded as he handed Alisha back to Grimmjow.

"Thank you both for this. We have been looking for this chance for a long time. We owe you both." Grimmjow put Alisha back in her car seat. "You owe us nothing since you've been trying to throw us in jail. Just leave us out of your crap from now on and we will call it even." Ulquiorra puts Naomi back into her car seat and gets up. "I see…then tell Oichi that I hope to see her at work when she comes back." Grimmjow nodded and got up and grabbed the car seats and walked out the store with Ulquiorra behind him. "Do you think we can trust them?" Toshiro asked. "Yes, Grimmjow hasn't done much for us to suspect him anymore and it seems like Ulquiorra and a few more of them are doing the same. They are all trying to break from Aizen before this comes crumbling down." Toshiro gets up. "Then I guess we should make our way back to the center.

Jess was pacing in the living room, trying to figure out what to say. Oichi was sitting on the couch with Damien in her lap. Pantera and Cleo was napping on a pillow in the corner. Damien wags his tail as his head followed Jess. "Oh Oichi, I'm so happy but what if he isn't! I mean I know he didn't want kids but I'm sure something has changed his mind about it. The way he sneaks peaks at my stomach when I'm holding Naomi, or when we talk about kids in general. He thinks I don't see it, but I do!" Oichi sighs mentally. "Jess calmed down. You can't be stressing already. Even if somehow Ulquiorra doesn't approve, you won't be alone in this…" Jess frowns. "I know, but I don't want my child growing up without a father…I want us to be a family…"

She starts to tear up. Oichi moves Damien off her lap and goes to her. She hugs her. "Calm down Jess. It's clear to everyone here that Ulquiorra loves you. Everything will be okay." Jess sniffs and nods. Then they heard the door being unlocked. Jess tensed up as the door opened. "We're home." Grimmjow called out. Oichi let Jess go just as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked in. "Grimmjow! Welcome home! Guess what! Nel and Nnoitra are getting married!" Grimmjows eyes widen in shock. "What!?" He nearly dropped the car seat. Oichi giggled. "April fools! Just kidding!" Grimmjow frowned. "Oichi what the hell! Don't do that to me! I nearly had a heart attack over here!" Oichi walks over to him. "Oh hush. You would have been fine. Nel hasn't lost her mind just yet." She took Alisha out the car seat.

Ulquiorra took Naomi out the car seat and handed her to Grimmjow. He looked at Jess who was playing with her braid. He walked over to her. "What's wrong?" Jess looks at him. "N-Nothing…" Ulquiorra rubbed her cheek. "Don't lie." Jess glanced at Oichi who was holding both her daughters. She nodded. Jess signs and grabbed Ulquiorra's hands. "…I just found out…that I'm pregnant…" There was silence in the room. Ulquiorra's blank look didn't change. Jess frowned as she felt her heart shake. She knew it was April's fools day but she wouldn't make a joke about this. Suddenly Grimmjow started to laugh. "Now THAT is a great joke ha!" Oichi frowned at him. Jess shot him a glare. She stormed over to him and hit him square in the face, knocking him back to the wall. "Its NOT a fuckin JOKE!" She yelled out in anger. The twins started to fuss. Oichi bounced them. "Ssshhh. It's okay. Daddy is fine. He's just being a idiot. Sshhh…" Jess grabs the pregnancy tests off the table and walks back to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra look! I'm telling the truth! I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby!" Ulquiorra takes the tests and looks at them.

His eyes widen in shock and Jess smiles. 'Finally! A reaction!' She grabs Ulquiorras hand and places it on her stomach. He looks at her. "Our child Ulquiorra. We are finally starting a family." Ulquiorra looks down at her stomach and pulls away. "I see…" He then looks at Jess with a somewhat soft expression. Her heart started to do flips. "Ulquiorra…" He walk to her. Jess smiled, ready to be embraced by him. "I lov… "

Instead Ulquiorra walked right past her. Her eyes widen along with Oichi's. Ulquiorra grabbed his keys and a bag and without a word walked out. There was a awkward silence in the air. Jess bit her lip as tears started running down her cheeks. "Jess…" Oichi called out. Jess ran upstairs and went to her room. They could hear her slamming the door shut. Oichi looked at Grimmjow who was recovering from her hit. "Grimmjow what the heck just happen! Why did Ulquiorra leave like that?" Grimmjow rubbed his redden face. "How should I know. I can't read his thoughts." "Well go look for him! I will not have him leaving Jess without some sort of explanation of what he did!" Grimmjow sighed. "Maybe he needs time to process this. He didn't plan on having kids you know." "Well he should have thought about that before he started to have that sort of relationship with Jess! It's not fair to her!" "Calm down babe. Let's let him get his thoughts together and if he doesn't come back by tomorrow I'll go look for him." Oichi frowned and sighs out. "I need to go check on Jess" She hands the twins to Grimmjow. She turns around and jumps slightly to see Pantera and Cleo looking at her. They had woken up from their nap when Jess slammed the door. Oichi shivered and walked around them. Grimmjow chuckled as the kittens tried to follow her. 'At least she didn't scream. That's good.'

Oichi went to the second floor and got to Jess's door. It had cracks around the door frame from when she slammed it. Oichi knocks on the door. "Jess? Can I come in?" There was no answer. Oichi turns the knob and opens the door. She walked in and could hear Jess crying her eyes out in the bathroom. Oichi opened the door and saw her sitting in the corner of the room sitting, with her head in her hands. Oichi walked over to her and sat beside her. She rubbed her back. "Jess…its going to be okay." "I should have known he was going to react that way." Jess says through her tears. "He told me he didn't want kids but, I thought…I thought he would change…" Oichi pulled Jess into a hug. "Don't worry hun. I'm sure he just needs to clear his head. We all know how difficult it is for him to express his true feelings. Grimmjow will go and look for him soon and you two can sit down and talk about this. Just give him some time okay?" Jess nods but still cries.

* * *

The next day, Ulquiorra did not return. Grimmjow was out looking for him. Jess, Oichi, and the twins were at the hospital getting her looked at. Jess was very sad but she masked it up very well in front of everyone. She was sitting in the private wing waiting on Uryu. Oichi was covering the twins up as they napped. Uryu came back. "Sorry for the wait. I have the results." Jess smiled "You are about 6 weeks. I'm sure I don't need to tell you everything you need to do. Don't try to stress yourself out to much and Oichi is sure to help you when you need something." Oichi nods. "Yup! Leave it to me." Jess chuckles. "May I have the ultrasound sound pictures? I know it's small but I want to keep track of my child's growth." Uryu nods. "Of course."

When Jess had her pictures, she and Oichi went out to eat at the Chinese buffet restaurant. They were sitting near the back and the twins were prepped up in their car seats still sleeping. "So when do you want to tell everyone?" Oichi sips on a glass of water. "I don't know…I would rather wait til Ulquiorra comes back…if he comes back…" Oichi grabs her hand. "He will come back. You know this in your heart." Jess smiles. "Yeah…" She sighs. "I'm gonna go make my plate." Oichi nods and watches her go.

The next evening, Oichi was up putting the twins to sleep while Jess also slept on the couch. She had dry tear Mark's on her cheeks. Oichi frowned. 'Damn that man. What more does when have to do to for you to open your eyes!' She huffed out and put the twins in their bouncer. She went into the kitchen to start on dinner, when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Oichi! It's me Mizuho!" Oichi chuckled. "Hello Mizuho. What can I do for you?" "So I heard through the grapevines that you are hosting a Easter egg hunt in the park." "Something like that. It's not my party just something the neighborhood came up with." "Uh huh I'm sure. Look, do you think we can have Emma's birthday party there?" "Sure, knock yourself out. I was going to celebrate all the April birthdays anyways. Having Emma included will be fun for the kids to" "Yay! Thank you! But just to be sure, I am focus only on my daughter's birthday. Not everyone else's." "That's fine. Do what you need Mizuho see you soon." She hangs up and rolls her eyes. "I'm glad Emma got her dads personality.

Izzy was home alone as she finished her schoolwork. She sighs and stretch. "All done! Now I can relax for the next week." She lays down on her bed and grabs her phone. She scrolls down to see Yushiro's number. She smiled and hit it. Putting it on speaker phone she stretches. It only rings once before he answers. "Hey Izzy! What's up sugar plum!" she giggles. "I just finished the rest of my schoolwork and I have the house alone today. Do you wanna come over?" "Yes! I'll be over in a second!" He hangs up. "He is so excited. It's cute." She texted Florina about Yushiro was coming over. She and Hisagi were going on a date and shed be spending the night at his place. Izzy got up and her phone in her hand and went to take a quick shower.

About 15 minutes later Yushiro pulled up with a huge smile on his face. He then gulps. "Today is the day…" He shakes his head and walks to the door and rings the doorbell. He waits for a second before the door was open. Izzy stood there wearing a pair of hot pink shorts, a t-shirt and she had a towel over her head, drying it off. Yushiro eyes widen and his face turned slightly red. Izzy smiles. "Hi Yu! I just took a quick shower. Come on in." Yushiro followed her in. His eyes went down to her butt but he looked away quickly. "S-So what did you want to do today?" Izzy hums out. "Wanna order some pizza and find some movies to watch? Flo is with Hisagi for the night." Yushiro smiled. "Sweet! I'll get to ordering and you find us a mega movie marathon!" Izzy laughs. "okay."

Rangiku eyes opened. She sits up and yawns. The sheets fall down her naked chest. Rubbing her neck, she looks over to see Gin, fast asleep. She smiles slightly before getting up. Gin hasn't officially left the company of Aizen just yet. He had turned himself into the center and in order to avoid jail time he was supposed to gather as much information he could before the company went under. For now, he was staying low under the radar with Rangiku. Only a hand full of people knew what was going on. Rangiku turned on the shower and hoped in. She was happy that Gin had come back to her, but she was worried about the future. Who was to say that the top brass would keep their word and let Gin get off? They were always sneaky like that. She shook her head and relaxed as the warm water ran over her. She the chuckles to herself lightly. 'As long as he is with me, I couldn't be happier.' She tells herself.

Back at Izzy's, Yushiro had order pizza and Izzy was looking up movies on their digital box. "Mmmm do you want horror or action?" She asks. Yushiro sits on the couch. "Comedy?" Izzy smiles. "I can work with that. What did you order?" "A large Hand toss pizza, light cheese half meat lovers and half sausage. An order of bread sticks and a pasta with a cookie." Izzy licks her lips "Mmmm. Sounds all yummy!" She says giggling. Yushiro felt his face hear up when she licked her lips. "Y-Yeah…so um…it should be here in about 30 minutes." Izzy nods. "Great. Let's find a movie." Yushiro rubbed his head. "Actually, before that. I wanted to talk to you about something." "Oh? What's on your mind?" Yushiro plays with his fingers. "um I just want to apologize to you." "Apologize? For what?" "Not being the guy, you wanted…" Izzy raises her eyebrow and puts the remote down. "What are you talking about?" Yushiro sighs. "I…overheard you talking with the girls at work. I know it was wrong for me to do that, but I couldn't help it." Izzy's eyes widen slightly. She then grabbed Yushiro's hand. "Oh Yushiro. You're so silly. If you overhead the conversation, then you should have heard the end of it. You weren't at fault. I was just use to a lot of things. I do admit that this is the first time I've taken a relationship slow, but I think this is really good for us. We are both a little new to this so taking it slow is the best way to go." Yushiro bit his lip. "…what if I didn't want to go slow?" "Meaning…"

Before Izzy could say another word, Yushiro kissed her. He backed up inches from her lips. "Meaning that I want you here and now. From the day I first saw you, I wanted you." Izzy blushed before he kissed her again. He pushed her back on the couch and gets between her legs. Their hips grind against each other making them both moan into the kiss. Yushiro broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. "Yu…" She felt his hand run down her side and down to her hips and then her legs. His other hand went under her shirt and cupped her breast. He kissed her neck, licking and sucking. His hand, on her leg, ran back up and slipped into her shorts, pulling them down and off. He sits up and pulls Izzy up. He takes off her shirt and kisses her again. Finally getting into the mood, Izzy returned the kiss with more heat. She grabbed his shirt and pulls it up and over him, breaking the kiss before returning. Her fingers ran down his tone chest and down to his pants. Yushiro moans out as Izzy unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Her hand reached down and pulled out his half hard member. She grabbed it firmly and started to stroke him. Yushiro's hips started to thrust with her strokes. He breaks the kiss and groans out. "Izzy…" Izzy places her hand on his chest and pushes him back on the couch gently. "I'll make you feel really good okay." Izzy says with lust in her eyes. Yushiro shivers at this looks. Izzy giggles. "You got harder. You really want me huh?" "Yeah…I do."

Izzy smiles and removes her bra. "Your so cute." She lets his member go and sits on his lap. With her panties still on she rubbed against him. Yushiro bit his lip as he grabbed her thighs. "Would I be your first?" Izzy asks with a flustered face. Yushiro nods as he felt something wet. He looks down to see his pre cum leaking out. He turned his head embarrassed. Izzy chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. That's normal you know." "Is it?" Yushiro says turning back to her. "You've never seen it before? Like when your very aroused?" Yushiro shook his head. "No…I haven't felt this way about anyone before." Izzy stops and rubs her cheek. "Have you ever you know…like masturbated?" Yushiro shook his head again. "Aw! You're so innocent!" Yushiro scratches his head. "Well…I guess…I mean running the head of the family I never got a chance to go out and meet girls. They were hand pick for me, and they agreed to everything I said which was boring to me. My sister helped me get out of there for a while and came to work at the superhero café and meet you." Izzy smiles sweetly at him and lays down on top of him. "If it's your first time wouldn't you rather it be special?" Yushiro kissed her forehead. "My first time with you right now is special." They kissed and as soon as he grabbed her panties to pull them down. Izzy position herself over him. Yushiro holds on to her thighs as she lowers herself on his member. They both moan out as Izzy fully takes him in. "Oh…" Izzy shivers as she starts to grind on him a bit. Yushiro bit his lip. "Izzy…W-Wait…" Izzy chuckles. "I haven't even started to move yet." "It feels good like this…" Izzy could feel his member pulsing. "I told you that I will make you feel good." She starts to raise her hip and bring it back down, riding him at a steady pace. They both moan out. "Izzy…Oh Izzy…" Suddenly he grabbed her hips and started to thrust up at a fast pace. Izzy gasps out in surprise but her hips started to slam back down meeting his thrusts. "Yushiro! Oh my!" "Sorry it feels really good inside you! I can't stop…" He groans out. Izzy then felt herself falling back. Yushiro push her back on the couch, pushing her legs up, to where her knees reached his ears. His pace quickens. "Izzy! Feels so good inside! I don't want to stop!"

Izzy felt pleasure running up and down her body, her face was flushed. "Yu, don't stop! Don't stop!" She looked, watching him pull out and push in her. With each thrust, their moans got louder, the sound of skin meeting skin echo through the house. Izzy could feel his entire length with each thrust. Her insides were tingling. She was close to her climax. Yoshiro placed his hands on the arm of the couch, going harder and faster. Sweat started to form on his chest. He could feel himself pulsing. "Izzy, I think…I think I'm coming!?" Izzy wraps her arms around his neck. "Me to! Inside! Come inside me!" They both moan and grunted out together. "Oh God! Yu! Yu!" Izzy's body tensed up as she hit her climax. Yoshiro grunts out as he thrusts once more as he also reached his climax. They both gasps out as Yoshiro slows his thrust down. Izzy shakes under him and sighs out. "Yu…" Yoshiro pulls out of her and looks down at her. "Izzy…" He leans down and kisses her. He pulls back. "That was amazing!" He says smiling. Izzy giggled. "Yeah it was. You sure this was your first time?" Yushiro nodded and blushed. "C-Can we do it again?" Izzy laughs. "Of course. I'm game whenever your ready." Yushiro eyes sparkled and kissed her again. The doorbell rings. They both sigh out. "I forgot about the pizza…"

He sits up and pouts as he fixes his pants. "Right when we were getting to the good part." Izzy giggled as she grabbed her shirt. "The faster you get the pizza the faster we can keep going." This perks Yushiro open. He quickly went to the door. Izzy shakes her head as she got dressed. "I guess we can take this to my room. Can't have Flo coming home to see us naked on the couch. She'd have a heart attack."

* * *

The morning on the 21st on April, Easter, Oichi, Grimmjow, Jess, and the twins were at the park setting things up. Damien was running around the twins while Grimmjow was setting up a party table. Jess had a bucket of Easter eggs with all types of goodies from candy to small prizes and there were one or two mega eggs out with a bigger prize in them. Jess was wearing a spring floral dress with black leggings and flats. Oichi was wearing a green and white striped sweater dress. Grimmjow had on a white t-shirt and brown shorts. The twins were wearing matching onesies with a white bunny on it.

Oichi frowned as she watched Jess slightly drag her feet as she hid eggs. There was still no word on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was just as clueless. "Oichi!" Oichi turned to see her sisters with Hisagi and Yushiro walking behind them. "Hey you two! Glad you can make it." They hugged. "Where are my little nieces!" Florina says giggling. She quickly by passed Oichi and went to Naomi and Alisha. "Awww they are so cute!" Izzy chuckled. "For someone who doesn't want kids you really love to be around other people's baby." Oichi smiles. "It's cute. I have a lifetime babysitter." Hisagi looked around and saw the flea market that was already set up. People were already there buying stuff. "Looks like your idea for a flea market has become a success." Oichi nodded. "I suppose. We won't really know until the end of the day."

As the day went by, everyone started to show up for both the Easter egg hunt party and for the flea market. Some parents left their kids to shop at the market. Oichi didn't mind this since there was enough adults here to watch everyone. At a separate table Emma was having her birthday party. Mizuho was setting up the food and watching Emma play with the other kids. Ikkaku and Yumichika was with her. Ikkaku was fending off any boys that came Emma's way. Chad and Isabella came as well along with Rukia and Ichika. The three girls together went on a hunt.

Nel, Grayson, and Nnoitra showed as well. "Sissy's!" Grayson yells running to the twins. Naomi was being held by Florina and Alisha was been held by Izzy. Hearing Grayson they both turned their heads and smiled at him. Oichi chuckled. "Looks like they are happy to see you Gray." Grayson smiled back with excited look on his face. "I hold sissy!" He say with outstretched hands. "Later sweetie. Go on and join the egg hunt." Grayson pouted but did as he was told.

Jess was over in the flea market. She sighed mentally to herself missing Ulquiorra. She rubbed her stomach slightly and bit her lip. 'What if he never comes back. What if Grimmjow was right and I've done nothing but waste my time.' She starts to tear slightly. 'Was I really important to him?'

"Jess?" Jess turned around to see Ichigo. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. Jess frowned. "Its nothing. Where is Orihime and Kazuki?" "At the Easter egg hunt. Now tell me what's wrong?" Jess sighs not really wanting to answer. Ichigo frowned at this and grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her away from the flea market and egg hunt. By a large flower garden, Jess had enough of Ichigo dragging her around. She pulled away from him. "I think that's far enough." She says. Ichigo turned to her. "Okay then. Talk and this time don't lie. You hate being lied to so don't lie to others, especially a friend…" Jess frowned at him and then looked up. Tears came to her eyes as she felt sadness ripple through her. "I'm pregnant…" Ichigo smiled. "Really? Congratulations. I'm sure Oichi is happy to be a aunt. What did Ulquiorra have to say about it." Jess bit her lip as the tears ran down her cheeks. "When I told him. He left…Grimmjow went to look for him but he couldn't find him." She says crying. Ichigo frowned and balled his fist. "He left…?" Jess held her stomach. "I feel like a fool Ichigo. What if he really left me and our baby. I knew he didn't want children but I could see him changing. Maybe Grimmjow was right and I was just nothing but a tool for him to use!"

Ichigo sighs and place a hand on her shoulder. "Those are just your emotions all over the place right now. Everyone here that knows about you and Ulquiorra could see he was changing for the better. Like Grimmjow. Have you concerned that he was just shocked about the news and need time to think? Maybe he has some plan for you both now that your pregnant? If I was him I wouldn't want to be living under another man's roof while he supports myself and my lover. I'd feel like I wouldn't be able to provide for her. It's silly but it's like a pride thing with us males. I've know Ulquiorra for a bit and he isnt the type of person to do things for no reason. You love him right?" Jess sniffed and nodded. "Then you know deep in your heart that he will be back for you and the baby. Right?" Jess nodded again. "Yes, I know he feels the same for me even if he doesn't say it." Ichigo smiles. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Jess smiles. "Thank you Ichigo." "Of course. You and Oichi are like extra sisters that didn't want." Jess pouted. "You do know I'm older then you right?" Ichigo shrugs. "Age doesn't matter right now. Anyways how many others know about this." He asked poking her stomach. "Only Oichi and Grimmjow. I didn't want everything else to know until Ulquiorra got back or until I started showing. So don't go flapping your lips." Ichigo chuckled. "You got it. Now let's get back before Oichi start worrying about you."

As the afternoon passed the kids had found all the eggs with Emma, Ichika, and Grayson finding the most. Now the kids who were friends with the ground were eating birthday cake while Emma opened her gifts. Oichi and Grimmjow were over at the flea market while the twins were being watched by Jess. Izzy and Yoshiro had sneaked off somewhere and Florina and Hisagi were around the flea market area. Oichi stopped at a jewelry table and spotted a yin and yang necklace that pulled apart. "Aw! Would this be cute with the twins!" Grimmjow rubbed his head. "But isnt that a ploy on good and evil? You wanna call one of my baby girls evil?" "Well if they came out evil it's in your genes." Oichi says pouting.

Grimmjow saw two heart pendant necklaces. "How about these?" He held out his own necklace. "We can put our pictures in it along with Grayson of course." Oichi smiled. "That's cute. Speaking of pictures we need to update yours. We should get a picture of the twins and Grayson so we can fit it in there." Grimmjow nodded and looked at the next table, when something caught his eye. He picked up the necklace. "Hey we wanna get these." A woman turned around and smiled. "That will be 8 dollars sir." Grimmjow paid and grabbed the necklace. He then grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her to the neck table.

"Hey hun. Why are you pulling me? I was still looking at the jewelry." Grimmjow reached the table he had been eyeing. It was a table full of photo books and frames. "We should get some for the twins." Oichi picked one up and smiled. "I agree. We can always use more photo books heehee." Once they brought a few items they continued on their way. At the table, Jess was feeding Naomi, while Alisha slept. She giggled. "Such a glutton you are. Just like your mother." "Auntie!" Jess looked to see Grayson. "I hold sissy!?" He says holding his arms out. "Not right now Gray. She's eating." Grayson frowned. "I hold sissy! Meanie face!" Jess frowned. "That's not nice Grayson." "My Sissy!" He yelled at her. His loud voice woke Alisha and she started crying. Hearing her sister cry Naomi stopped eating and started to cry as well. Jess sighs as she bounces Naomi. "Grayson sweetheart why don't you…" "You made sissy cry! You mean lady! Bimbo!" Jess eyes widen at him.

Oichi and Grimmjow came rushing back, hearing the twins cry. Nel also came rushing over. "Jess what happened?" Oichi says picking up Alisha. Before Jess could say anything Grayson pointed at her. "Mean Bimbo! Mad sissy cry!" Oichi frowned at Grayson. "Grayson!" Grayson jumped at Nel's angry voice. He turned around to see a angry Nel. He shivered. "Mama…" "We are going home." Grayson frowned. "No!" Nel narrowed her eyes. "For the sake of me not making a scene we are going home. I have had it up to here with your attitude! I don't know what has gotten into you but I will NOT have this behavior! Do you understand!" Grayson tears up. "You apologize to Jess right now!" Grayson sniffs and turns to Jess who just calmed Naomi down. "Sorry auntie…" He says putting his head down. Jess smiles slightly. Nel grabs his hand and lead him out the park. Oichi sighs out. "I bet he learned that from Nnoitra…that foul mouth of his." She looks at Grimmjow. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." Oichi bounces Alisha. "You better. Or I will…" Jess stood up. "Me as well. I see Grayson as my little nephew. He's a sweet child but Nnoitra's influence is bring your side of him out." Grimmjow frowned. "My side!?" "Yes. He gets that fearless side from you! That brash side that keeps you from thinking before words fly out your mouth." Jess says with a hand on her hip. Oichi put Alisha back into her car seat. "That's enough you two. Nel will handle Grayson as she sees fit. I'm sure once he gets older, he won't look up to Nnoitra. I just want Nnoitra to watch his mouth and bad habits. Anyways, let's go home…I guess we are done for the day."

Later that night, Oichi was in the twin's room, on the phone with Nel. "What kinda of punishment?" She asked. Nel sighs out. "I wore his tail out, took his games and tv time. He also can't see the twins for two weeks. Out of everything, that seem to hurt him the most. As for Nnoitra, I kicked his ass twice as hard for teaching Gray that word and threw him out the house." Oichi shook her head. "For how long? Normally when someone is toxic around a child it's best to keep them away right?" There was a long pause. "…..But…You have grown feelings for him?" "No…" Nel says softly. "They way bring him back into your life?" "I don't know okay! The last time I checked Grimmjow is just as toxic and yet you are still with him! What's your excuse!" Oichi frowned. "I love him and I'm not afraid or ashamed to admit. Look if you have feelings for Nnoitra I won't judge you. I'm just worried about the influence of Grayson." "Well you aren't Grayson's mother, I am. So just worry about your own kids! If I'm such a bad mother, then maybe you should just keep me out of you little loop to!" "Nel I didn't say…" Oichi heard a click. She frowns and shakes her head. She then heard giggling and walked to the cribs were Alisha was fighting sleep. Oichi chuckled and picked her up. "Fighting sleep again huh." Sitting in her rocking chair, she started rocking. "You are just as stubborn as your auntie Nel."

Alisha yawns and giggles. Grimmjow walked in with a warm bottle of milk. "I assumed she was still up." He handed Oichi the bottle. "How did the conversation with Nel go?" He asked checking on Naomi. "Terrible. All I did was ask about her feelings with Nnoitra and she flew off the handle…" "Sounds like her when she's in one of her moods. She'll be back to herself in no time." Oichi smiles slightly. "I hope so…"

* * *

A few days later, Jess was home alone, she was off today. Oichi was at work with the twins and Grimmjow was on a contracting job. Cleo was sitting on her lap. Jess sighs as she flipped through the channels on the TV. At the front door she heard keys jiggling and the door open. 'Might be Oichi. She must have forgotten something.' Footsteps were heard. "Did you forget something? I told you to double check before you…" She looked up to see Ulquiorra. Her eyes widen as she stood up. She put Cleo down. "Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra looked at her and walked to her. "Your back. I thought…" Just then Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, holding her in an embrace. Jess eyes widen more, and tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Ulquiorra…" He pulled back. "Forgive me for leaving so suddenly but after I heard that I could no longer sit here and be under someone else's roof." Jess sniffed and smiled. 'It's just as Ichigo said…' "Jess." She looked up at him. "Will you come with me? I wish to show you why I left suddenly." Jess nodded. Ulquiorra took her hand and led her out the door.

Getting into the car, Ulquiorra drove Jess a few blocks from Oichi's house to where the house he brought was. Ulquiorra pulled into the driveway. "Whose house is this?" "Ours…" Jess gasp. "O-Ours!? Such as mine and yours!?" Ulquiorra nodded and got out the car. Jess followed. Holding hands, they headed inside. Ulquiorra let her hand go and followed her as she checked out the house. "This is beautiful Ulquiorra!" Jess says smiling. They headed upstairs where the master bedroom was. The wall and floors were a shade of forest green. Jess smiled and went to sit on the large bed. "So…you were trying to get us a house? Is that why you left?" Ulquiorra nodded. "I actually brought the house a head of time. Grimmjow was helping me do some personal repairs but after I learned you were pregnant, I had to quickly finish the job so that we can go ahead and move in."

"So…you want to raise this baby with me, right? You love us both?" Ulquiorra looked at her and then her stomach. "Yes. Originally, I didn't think of children or the future in general. All I had was my obsession with Oichi until I meet you." He walked up to her. "You manage to pierce my heart and now you have given an ultimate prize for it. A family of my own." Jess stood up and walked to him. She grabbed his hand and places it on her stomach. "Our baby Ulquiorra. You don't know how happy this makes me. I didn't want our child growing up without you." Ulquiorra rubbed her stomach himself. He then wrapped his arm around her and brought her into kiss. She hums slightly as she melts into it. After that Jess and Ulquiorra moved out the very next day. Oichi was teary eyed about it but Grimmjow gladly helped throw their things out.

Oichi sighs as she lays on the couch. The twins were napping. Grimmjow walked in with a cup of tea. "Are you still down about her moving out." Oichi sat up. "I miss her!" Grimmjow rolls his eyes and sits the cup down. "You can literally walk to her house babe but forget that for a moment. Why don't we practice while we have a rare silent moment to ourselves?" Oichi raised her eyebrow. "Practice what?" Grimmjow smirked and pins her down on the couch. "Practice baby making of course." Oichi blushed. "Really you horn ball!" "Oh yeah. Don't think the twins will be able to satisfy my dream of having more kids." "It's your dream now?" Oichi says giggling. "Hell, yeah it is. I want a bunch of them running around." He smirks and she started laughing. "Okay then. You win." Lust started to fill her eyes. "Let's make more mini Grimmys." Grimmjow chuckled as they kissed.

* * *

As months went by it was now July 16th, Isabella's 3rd birthday. It was going to be Hello kitty them. At Chad's apartment, Oichi was over helping him set things up. Jess, and Orihime where there as well. Jess was going on four months; her next checkup would be in August where she and Ulquiorra would learn the gender of their child. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra had the kids for a while under the party was set up.

In the kitchen, Oichi was making snacks and had the birthday cake covered. The kitchen was covered in many finger snacks. Hello kitty cookies, sandwiches, small cakes, candy and much more. In the living room, Chad was hanging up balloons and banners that had Bella's name on it. Under the banner was a table with gifts on it. There was a kids table in the middle of the floor covered in hello kitty tablecloth, hats, plates, and seat cover. Jess was pouting as she ate some food. Oichi wouldn't let her do much other than wrap the rest of the gifts. "I can help cook to…" She says stuffing her face. Orihime chuckled at her. "No, you know how we all felt during our pregnancy. Just relax and eat your fill." Jess sighs. "Fine."

Chad smiles. "Thank you for all your help. I wouldn't have known Bella was into Hello kitty. She's mostly a tomboy since she's been with me. Orihime chuckles. "She was so cute at the Easter egg hunt. One of the eggs had a Hello kitty toy in it. She never let it go." Jess smiled. "Yeah very cute. Just the little sparkle in her eyes was enough to tell us." Chad nodded. "She has been a great blessing to me but with my schedule I know she gets lonely when I leave so I was thinking of giving her another sibling." They smiled at him. "Aw! I think that would be a wonderful idea!" Orihime says. Jess nods in agreement. "Having a little brother or sister would surely excite her. I say go for it when you have a chance." Chad nods again. "Thank you all for your support." In the kitchen Oichi was smiling as she listen to the conversation. 'He makes a wonderful father. Stepping outside his comfort zone to make Bella happy.'

Once everything was set, the boys brought the kids back. When Bella walked through the door she was wearing a Hello kitty dress. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Hello Kitty!" She yelled and ran around the place. She then saw Chad holding a small crown with ears poking on top of it. "Daddy!" She ran to him. He bends down. "Happy birthday Bella. Here let me put on your birthday crown." She giggles as he places it on her head. Emma walked up and hugged her from behind. "Happy birthday Bella!" Bella hugs her back.

As everyone got settle in, Grayson came along with Grimmjow and Rukia brought Ichika. Chad had games set up for them and prize. One was pin the bow on Hello kitty where Bella won that. Next it was a hide and seek game that Grayson one. The third one was a matching game where they had to match shapes and colors. Emma one that. In the end all the kids got a small candy bag. When the games were done the food was served. The kids sat at the kitty table.

While eating Oichi and Grimmjow notice how close Ichika was sitting to Grayson. They saw Grayson share his food with her. Oichi's eyes sparkled just a bit while Grimmjow sighs. 'Please…anyone but her…' Orihime had Kazuki in her lap. "So, Jess, Ulquiorra? Are you both excited about learning the gender if your new addition?" Jess nodded. "I don't know why but I just have a feeling that we are going to have a baby girl. What about hun?" "As long as the baby comes healthy, I don't mind which gender it is." The girls giggled at him. "What about you and Ichigo? Wedding plans changed again right?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, now that we have been working full force, we have a lot of money saved up for it. It will be a small wedding with family and friends. We don't need a reception party when we can just go over to Oichi's house to eat." Oichi laughs. "So, my house is the party house. I don't mind that. Just give me a menu and I'll have the food all worked out."

Orihime looked at her. "Also…Oichi do you mind making the attire for the wedding?" Oichi smiles. "Of course! Soon my shop should be up and running for good." Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. We have been having issues here and there with the building. Bad wiring, the land is slightly tilted so we had to rebuild a part of the store from scratch and make proper measurements all the wall we are working on this school of yours." Ulquiorra sips on his water. "You are lucky my skills came to use. You were already close to stretching your men thin." Grimmjow frowns. "And he appreciates at it. Back to the wedding. When will it be?" "It will be next year in January on the 10th." Oichi smiled. "I can't wait!" Jess nodded. "Same here! Have you figured out bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other. "We are still talking about that. It's going to be a small wedding to save money." Oichi nodded. "Well just let us know and keep up update."

When eating was done Bella started to open her gifts. She got a new bedroom set for Hello Kitty. Clothes, toys, Books, hello kitty stuff animals, hair products, and much more. She was very overjoyed by everything. They kids then played around more while Oichi was in the kitchen cleaning up. Grimmjow walking in carrying the twins who were up and smiling at him. "You almost done? The twins are down to their last two bottles each." Oichi turned to him and nodded. "Hey Grimmjow?" "Yeah?" Oichi blushed slightly. "Um…I don't mind giving you as many kids you want but are, we going to stay the way we are?" He walked to her. "What do you mean?" "Like…just a couple. Boyfriend, girlfriend type thing?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and then laughed. "You're an idiot." Oichi frowned slightly hurt. "Why am I an idiot for wanting to be more than your girl and baby mama…" Grimmjow shook his head. "No, you're an idiot for thinking something like that in the first place. I've already plan to make you my wife one day so don't fret." Oichi heart skipped a bit. "Really?" Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "Since I've been out of jail how many times have, I lied to you? Haven't I kept all my promises including giving you two cute looking babies?" He bounced the twins making them giggled. "How many times must I yell to the Gods that you are mine and I'm yours." He steps closer to her. "When the day comes, you will be my wife hell if you want you can consider us married. We don't need rings or a ceremony or whatever." Oichi smiles. "I see. That's sweet of you to say. Oichi Yamamoto Jaegerjaquez. Sounds cute right?" Grimmjow chuckles. "Of course, it does." They shared a kiss. The twins squealed out slightly, moving in Grimmjow's arm excitedly.

In the living room, Jess was leaning on the wall listening. She chuckled with a smile. "I can't wait to be see that wedding one day." Ulquiorra walked up to her. "Come along. Let us go home." Jess nodded taking his arm. "I love you Ulquiorra." "I love you both as well." He replies making her giggle.

* * *

August soon came. An early morning on the 20th, Jess and Ulquiorra were at the hospital waiting for Uryu to find the gender. Jess yawns and she lays on the bed. The nurse had weighed her and took her measurements. Some of the woman were looking at Ulquiorra with lust but frowned at Jess for having him. Soon Uryu came. "Sorry for then wait." Jess smiles. "Good morning. It's okay thank you for seeing us. I can't wait to see our baby genders" Uryu smiled and gets the tablet ready.

He pulled her shirt up and placed warm gel on her belly. "I thought it would be cold?" "Well I switched it out. Some women like it warm some cold. I write that down for the next time they come. "So, what do you think you're having?" He says turning the screen to them. "As long as it's healthy." Ulquiorra says. Jess nods. Uryu smiles and pushes his glasses up. "I see. Then let's find out." He put the wand on her belly and moved it around. A picture appeared on the screen making Jess smile. "Look hun! Our baby!" Ulquiorra nodded. Looking at the screen and chuckled. "Congratulations you two. It's a girl." Jess's eyes lit up. "A girl! How exciting!" Ulquiorra looked at the screen. "I see. So, I can go ahead and get the nursery started. Jess giggles. "Pictures please!" "Of course. Are you reading the book I gave you?" Jess nods. "Yea and we got the ones your recommended for us."

"Good. By now your daughter will start becoming more active to where you can notice the kicks. Shes beginning to sleep and wake up at regular intervals. She can actually be awakened by sudden noises so don't be to surprise if you feel a reaction due to that." Jess nodded. He cleaned off her stomach and pulled her shirt down. He took the picture and handed them to her. "Thank you Uryu. See you next month." Uryu nodded as Ulquiorra helped her down. Jess smiled looking down at the pictures. "She's so cute hun. I wonder if he could do a 3-D print of her next time."

Nel was home alone. Grayson was at Oichis for the week and Nnoitra was working. She hasn't spoken to Oichi since the day she snapped at her. She also wasn't feeling to good today. "If Oichi was here I bet she would know what to do. I'm so dumb for snapping at her like that." She was laying on the bed with a green face. A huge urge to puke roses up. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she was finished, she cleans her mouth out trying to think if she ate something that might didn't agree with her. She sighs out and places her hands on the sink. "Ugh…I haven't felt this sick since I was pregnant with Gra…" Her went wide. "No…" She dropped down and open the bottom of the cabinet. "No…No no no no!" She grabbed a box of pregnancy tests. "Please don't let me be. Not with him. Anyone but that fuckin ass!" She closed the door with a slam.

Moments later she was pacing. "Dear lord, if you cared for at all you would not let these tests be positive. Tell me it's some silly joke and I ate something that didn't settle. Or better yet I'm dreaming. Just push me off the best so I can wait up." She sighs and gulps looking at the two tests on the sink edge. She looked at both and her heart sinks a bit. The test was both positive. Nel rubbed her head. "Oh my…God…" She felt dizzy and felt herself falling just as everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Harribel was at home sipping some tea, reading a book. Her three followers, Sung, Apacci, and Mila Rose were out completing a task for her. She had made a vital decision with her work and life with Aizen. Cutting ties with him would be the best for her and her many female followers. Not only was the workplace no longer safe for them but with business getting low and money flow getting cut, it was best to leave now before the ship fully sink. It was clear that Aizen no longer held power he once had.

For now, however, she was going to keep working with him until the last of her funds were transferred into a private account and her inside information was cleared. Thanks to Grimmjow she had gotten in contact with Dante. They had been talking behind the scenes and she had been giving him sensitive information with hopes of avoiding any jail time she may be charged with if Aizen were to get caught. This was the best outcome she could do for now to keep herself and her companions safe.

She flipped a page in her book and took a sip of her tea. There was then a knock at the door. She looked at and narrowed her eyes, waiting for a second knock. When none was heard she sighed and closed her book just as the door broke down and eight men ran in with guns loaded. They made a way for Aaroniero to walk in. "Greetings Harribel." Harribel sips her tea. "Aaroniero I hope you have a good reason for break into my home." Aaroniero chuckled. "I am here with a mess from our Boss." He held up a gun of his own. "Your fired."

* * *

Oichi was driving over to Nel's. She had left the kids with Jess today since Grimmjow had to work. After their conversation, Nel had stop talking to her and it made her worry. She wanted to set the record straight. There was nothing wrong with Nel loving who she loved. She only wanted Nnoitra to be a better influence on Grayson. No, Grayson wasn't her son and she wouldn't interfere in how Nel raised him, but it did make her uneasy how Grayson was learning more from Nnoitra in a negative way.

She sighs as she pulled up to Nel's apartment. She parked and got out. "I swear. Her attitude is completely different from a few years ago. She was more levelheaded and had a cool vibe about her. I guess after what she went through with Grimmjow and having Grayson must have changed her a bit." Oichi chuckled as she took the elevator to Nel's floor. "I still love her though. Its thanks to her brashness that I was able to move on from Renji and create a new life for myself. I hope I can convince her that I'd never judge her for her own choices in life…" She reaches Nel door. She knocked on it and waited. She knocks again. "Nel? Are you in there?" She waited and then frown. "Nel?" She knocked harder. "I saw her car downstairs. Maybe shes sleeping? No…Nel is a light sleeper. If a pen dropped shed be able to hear it."

She reached up on the top of the door frame. She had a bad feeling rising in her. She couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way. She rubbed the frame until she felt a key. Grabbing it she used it to open the door. "Nel? Sorry to barge in." Oichi looked around to see the TV was on. "Nel…?" She closed the door behind her and walked around. She headed into Nel's room. She looked around and noticed the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Her eyes traveled down, and they widen to see Nel's arm on the floor. "Nel!"

Rushing to the bathroom, Oichi saw Nel passed out leaning on the door. "Nel! Can you hear me?" She dropped down and checked her pulse. She calmed down more when she felt one. "Shoot! I left my phone in the freaking car." She grabs Nel's arm carefully and wraps it around her neck. She wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. She took small steps to the bed and lays her down. Looking around, she spots Nel's phone on the charger. Grabbing it she dials Uryu's number. She rushes to the bathroom and grabs a rag and runs cold water on it. He picks up. "Hello? Nel?" "Uryu! It's me! I found Nel passed out in her apartment is there…" "I'm on my way." He says hanging up. Oichi blinks twice at the phone. "Oh…okay." She takes the damp rag and puts on Nel's head. Using her phone again she called Grimmjow and Ichigo.

At Jess, Grayson and the twins were taking a nap on the play mat in the living room. Jess was snapping pictures of them while she snacked on a pickle sandwich. Cleo was lying next to her. Jess phone beeped. She grabbed it and picked it up. It was a text from Nel. When she opened it was a message from Oichi to call her on Nel's phone. Jess raises her eyebrow and speeds dial Nel's number. It rings twice before Oichi picked up. "Hey. Weird text? Why do you have Nel's phone?" Jess says chuckling. "It about time for the kids nap so I didn't want to wake them. Anyways, I was calling to tell you that I found Nel passed out here at her apartment. I left my phone in the car so I'm using hers." Jess gasps. "Oh my! Is she okay?" "I think so…Uryu should be here in a few. I called Ichigo and Grimmjow to so I don't know if one of them will stop by your place in case they wanted to grab Grayson." "Alright. Keep me updated please?" "Of course." Oichi says before she hangs up. Jess frowns. "I wonder what happened…"

Back at Nel's place, Oichi was sitting on the bed holding Nel's hand until there was a knock at the door. She hurriedly went to it and opened it. Uryu came rushing in right to Nel's bedroom. "Wow…you were pretty fast getting here." Oichi says closing the door and heading back into the room. Uryu was already checking on Nel. "The office was slow today and I had a lot of free time on my hand. Between Tatsuki and Noah it's been like a constant party you know." Oichi smiled. "The joy of having an active wife and son." "To active if you asked me." Oichi chuckled and waited as he took a few tests from Nel. "Looks like she just passed out." Oichi sighs in relief. "Will she be okay?" "Yes, she should wake up soon. She's kinda paler than usual. I wonder if she's been eating okay. Have you noticed anything weird going on with her lately?" "We did have a small spat a few days ago but, I didn't think she would be so torn over it. It's Nel you know…she doesn't let things like that get to her. Eventually one of us was going to call or go see the other." She grabbed the rag and walked into the bathroom to wet it again. As she rinses and dried it, out the corner of her eyes she sees a pregnancy test on the floor next to the toilet.

Picking it up and looking at she gasps. "Uryu!" She rushed out not knowing if she should be happy, scared, or worried. "Nel's pregnant!" She handed him the test. Uryu looks at it and then back at Nel. "I'll take her to the hospital to run some test. Let's not tell anyone the news just yet until she has woken up." Oichi nodded. "Yeah…maybe the shock is what made her pass out?" Uryu got up. "Considering who she is dating I would be shocked as well."

* * *

At Florina's, she and Hisagi were in the living room watching a movie. Florina was texting Oichi about Nel, making sure she was okay. "Any word?" "They are taking her to the hospital to run more test and the kids are with Jess. Sis said not to worry but when she says that…" Hisagi wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "When she says don't worry, don't worry. Let's enjoy the movie while we have a day off together." Florina smiles and leans into him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm a worry wort." Hisagi chuckles and kisses her forehead. "It's okay. It's one of your cute features."

Upstairs, Izzy groans out as she falls on top of Yoshiro. They both laid panting, naked, in bed. "Wow…" He says as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "I'm impressed…4 hours of this and you were still able to keep going." Izzy giggles and moves to lay beside him, cuddling up to him. "You should be taking about yourself. Your stamina is wild! It took you a few minutes to get back up." Yushiro laughs and then yawns. "Sorry, I need a nap now. When I wake up let's go again?" Izzy smirked and kissed his cheek. "Of course, you know I am always game." They shuffle around until Yoshiro is laying with his face in her breasts. Izzy smiles and rubs his head as he dozed off. Izzy rest her chin on his chin as he slept. She felt this warm feeling in her chest whenever she and Yoshiro were together. She felt her cheeks grow hot. 'I wonder if this is how Oichi and Flo feels with their boyfriends. Is this love that I'm feeling?' She felt her heart skip a beat. 'Do I love Yoshiro?' She nozzles her face in his hair. 'Maybe I do…'

* * *

Orihime sighs as she scans through her tablet. Kazui's birthday was coming up and she wanted his 1st birthday to be amazing but she was still unable to decided what the theme would be. Kazui wasn't really attached to anything so it was hard to figure out what he really liked. He was such a picky baby. Something she found cute anyways. Ichigo was at work today but she had gotten the text from him about Nel. "I hope Nel is okay…I wonder what happened." She got up and headed to the kitchen to start working on dinner. "Hmm…Teddy bear theme? Maybe Dinosaurs? Muppets? No, he doesn't like those…mmm…" Her phone starts to ring in the living room. She sighs and heads back to the room and answered. "Hello?" "Hey Orihime. Its Rukia." "Oh, hey Rukia. What can I do for you?" "I wanted to know if we were still on for the play date tomorrow?" "Oh yeah! I have everything set up for them so you can bring Ichika around 3?" "That sounds great. Are you ready to be the mom of a one year old?" She asked. Orihime smiles. "Yes, now if only I can find a theme for his birthday…" "You still haven't found one?" "No…Its his first birthday and I want it be special! What if doesn't like what I set up?" "Aw, I understand how you feel. Ichika didn't really like her party all because Grimmjow wasn't there. Renji looked so rejected when she kept pushing him away. It took a piece of cake, a pony ride, and another trip to the toy store after the party to get her to be daddy's little girl." Orihime chuckled as she heads to Kazui's room to check on him.

"Ichigo says it doesn't matter what I pick but…" "Ignore that idiot. Of course, he would think something like this doesn't matter. Hmm…how about you do a Mario theme party?" "A what?" "Mario, that game character? That jumps on blocks and collect the coins and save the princess?" "Mmmm isn't that a little to advance for him?" "No of course not! I mean he might fall in love with it if you dress up and make everything pop out?" "Dress up? Well I don't have much to go on and it's a little embarrassing as a mom to not know what her son likes." "From what I can see Kazui is very picky. He likes what he likes. Sooner or later he will cling to something and you can go from there. We didn't know Ichika liked wonder woman until a few months ago. Out of the blue she must have seen a cartoon or something and just fell in love you know. Kids are fickle these days."

Orihime reached Kazui room and opened it just a crack. His room was orange and green. There was a large teddy bear in the corner that Oichi had made him. On its right side was a small bookcase with a lot of toddler books. On its left side was a rocking chair and a toy box. In the middle of the room was his play mat, walker, and bouncer. Orihime opened the door more and walked in. She lightly walked over to the crib and looked in. Kazui was still fast asleep with the blanket kicked off of him. She chuckled and pulled it back over him before rubbing his cheeks. "I think we can work with a Mario theme birthday party."

* * *

Apacci, Sung Sun, and Mila Rose were rushing to Harribel's house. "How could we have been so stupid to leave her alone!" Apacci yelled with bags in her hands. "She must have known that something was up today! One of us should have stayed by her side at least!" Rose says growling out in anger. "Calm down you two. Anger is such an ugly emotion on you both. Do not take our madam so lightly. If anyone is to blame it is yourselves for being so weak." Apacci and Rose glared back at her. "You bitch! What did you say! I'll crush you right now!" Apacci says coming to a stop. Sun ran right by her. "Don't be a fool dearie. I am heading to Madam Harribel's side. You can stay and look like an idiot all you want." Apacci bit her lip as she ran after them.

When they reached the house, they ran in through the broken door and stopped to see bodies lying down. Bullet holes were in the wall and Harribel was sitting down drinking a fresh cup of tea and reading the last bit of her book. The women looked around and noticed Aaroniero was sitting up against the wall still breathing. Apacci frowned. "Madam Harribel are you alright?" Harribel nodded. "Yes, did you finish your tasks?" "Yes ma'am. We have everything you asked for and have finished all your transactions as you requested." Harribel closed her book and set her cup down. "Good, that means this house is no longer mine I'm afraid." She got up and walked to Aaroniero. "Our friend here came with a message and it looks like Aizen has fired me. So, it is only respectable to send one back." She says with a dark look in her eyes.

In the 12th department center, Mayuri was typing on the computer in hast. He had been working on the files that Toshiro and Jushiro had gotten from an unknown source to his knowledge. It was the file that had many codes on it. Any normal man wouldn't have been able to crack it but Mayuri was no normal man. There was nothing he could break, study, build back up, and break again. "This person is very fascinated with a simple strategy and yet it's so ingenious that it works. Too bad for them though. HeeHee. This simple phase is nothing but child's play." Nemu walked up with a cup of tea. "Master? I have a cup of…" "Shut up stupid girl. Can't you see that I'm working. I told you if it's nothing important then don't bother me." "Forgive me Master…" She bows and walks out. "Idiot…now back to work. Once I crack this code all those little secrets will be mine haha."

* * *

At the hospital, Nel was laying on the bed still out. Oichi was sitting beside her on the phone with Grimmjow. "She's still out…I don't know when she will wake up." "Just stay calm. I'm sure she just fainted from the lack of love she's not getting from you." "Oh haha, very funny…" "Just trying to keep you from panicking over nothing." Oichi heard something in the background and then heard Grimmjow sighs. "Sorry babe, I gotta go. Let me know what's going on with Nel." "Okay hun. Oh, did you get up with Nnoitra?" "No, you know how that place works…I'll call him in an hour." "Alright. Love you." "Love you to." They both hang up at the same time.

"Ugh…you both kill me with the 'I love you' talks." Oichi turned around to see Nel up. She smiles. "Nel!" She rushes to her and hugs her making her chuckle. "I'm fine…I think." "You scared me to death! I found you out cold in the bathroom! I freaked out!" Oichi says pulling away. Nel sits up. "In the bathroom?" Nel rubs her head. "What was I doing in the…" Her eyes widen and she bit her lip. "Oh no…I remember…" She looked down. "Oichi…I…" Oichi sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. "I know already. I found the tests…" Nel looks at her with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I'm a idiot…I should have known better then to let him back into my life. Once he finds out this all he will do is leave like he always does. I'll be raising another child by myself once again."

Oichi smiled. "Well we don't know that yet. If you haven't notice most of your former coworkers have been getting second, chances and grabbing their new futures by the throat. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have changed and Starrk left. Harribel is also making things better for herself and friends. If all of them can have some change then I'm sure Nnoitra will to, somewhat." Nel sighs. "I don't know. Maybe. I know you don't like him but…" "True. I am not fond of the jerk but that is only because of the impact he has on your son. However, I know that look in your eye. You love him and I am not one to judge who you fall in love with. That's what I came over here to tell you. You still hate Grimmjow don't you?" Nel nods slightly. "See now we are even. You hate my man and I dislike yours but that doesn't mean anything will change between us silly. You are still my big sis from another mother." Nel smiles and hugs her. "Thank you Oichi. I'm sorry I let this get to me but now I kinda see why." They both laughed. Nel pulled away. "Now, how will I tell him…if he decides to leave then I can always put his ass on child support plus you will help me right? Like you did with Grayson?" Oichi nodded. "Yup, you don't have to ask me twice. I'll spoil him or her rotten just like Gray."

There was a knock on the door and Uryu walked in. "Ah, Nel it seems like you're up. I have your results." Nel sighs and leans back on the bed. "Alright, let's hear it." Uryu chuckled. "Well I can confirm that you are 6 weeks pregnant. I don't think I have to tell you what you need to do for a healthy birth right?" Nel nods. "Yeah I got it. Who else knows?" "No one. We figured that you wanted to be the one to tell everyone." Oichi says. Nel looks at her. "May I see your phone?" Oichi nodded and handed her the phone. Nel took the results from Uryu and snapped a picture of it. She then tagged all of her and Oichi's friends. 'It's official, welcoming another bundle to the group' She put under the picture and sent it.

Nel handed the phone back. "There, now everyone but that dumbass knows…" Oichi chuckled as her phone started to buzz like crazy. "Way to kill the surprise." Nel shrugs. "Meh, I don't do the whole coming out party for a baby, but I do look forward to my baby shower!" Oichi laughs. "I figured. I can't wait to see the look on Grayson's face when he learns he is going to have another sibling."

Getting up, Nel rubs her back. "Where is he?" "With Jess. Do you want to go see him?" Nel nodded. "Yeah…and now I have to look for another place. The apartment is only two rooms and adding a third to the family might make things cramp." "I can help with that. There are still a few houses around my area that are a good price. We can go house hunting when you're ready. The soon the better right?" "Man Oichi, you really must be my guardian angel!" Oichi chuckled. "Come on let's go."

* * *

In a State-of-the-art duplex penthouse refurbished to the highest standard, that was located in a slightly newer section of Karakura and within a 30 minutes' drive to the center was an exceptional property that had many special features including open plan living area, roof top private pool, ample walk-in wardrobes, home automation system, private bar, impressive outdoor chill out and dining area. This was the home of Toshiro now. With the new income and less business from Aizen side, Karakura town was slowly expanding. The area he lived in now was recently torn down and rebuild into a new residential area and it was close to the center so many wouldn't have to keep living there if they chose not to.

His property is accessed via a private lift and consists of an expansive open plan living space with a combined living room, dining and kitchen area featuring a large kitchen island with Gaggenau appliances, all leading to a spacious covered terrace with breathtaking view of the night sky. On one floor there are 3 bedroom suites. A beautiful glass staircase leads us to the upper level where there is an entertainment area with a bar and a large outdoor space with a chill-out and dining area as well as a private plunge pool. Other features include underfloor heating throughout, 2 underground parking spaces, domotic system, walking wardrobes, etc. Situated frontline he was surrounded by natural light and greenery with 180 panoramic views.

In the master bedroom, mix with white and gold, Toshiro was getting ready to head back into work. Momo was laying on the bed wearing a night gown. She was giggling as she read something on her phone. "You have been giggling like an idiot for a while now. What's so funny?" Momo sat up with her legs crossed. "It's Nel! She's pregnant! I'm so happy for her!" Toshiro walks over to her. "Nel huh. I would have thought after Grayson she swore off kids…who is the father?" Momo hums out. "Well…she is dating that tall guy she used to work with…Nnoitra I think his name is." Toshiro frowned. "You can't be serious…that lunatic...we have been trying to get that man on all sorts of counts…I swear your friends are dating some serious troublemakers." Momo leans back on bed, flashing her light pink panties a bit. Toshiro blushed and turned his head making her giggle. "No need to be embarrassed Shiro. Aren't we like lovers now?" Toshiro sighs. "Yeah but still…try not to go flashing me and stuff. I might not be able to hold back." It was Momo's turn to blush. "O-Oh…well…we wouldn't want that with work and all…" There was an awkward silence until Momo's phone went off. She looked at it and smiled. "Gahh! So many things are happening! I hope Nel has a girl this time! So many babies are joining the family!" She rolls around on the bed making Toshiro roll his eyes. He gave a slight chuckle. "Well I'll be home later on tonight." Momo nodded as she scrolls through her messages.

At a large white and orange building with glass windows and the name 'Construction Depot' Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was outside on their break. Grimmjow closed his phone. He had been talking to Jushiro about Oichi's shop. He started smoking while Ulquiorra was reading messages from his phone. "Seems like Nel is pregnant…" Grimmjow sighs. "Oh joy…that's going to be a fun conversation with her and Nnoitra. You think he will stay this time?" Ulquiorra looked up. "I'm positive that Nnoitra has children all around. Just none of his female companions wish to come forward or are getting paid to shut up…he'll leave like he always does unless he truly has changed." Grimmjow blows out smoke. "Well, Aizen's company is losing face and not a lot of money is coming through anymore. Once his paycheck takes a hit Nnoitra will start changing face. All that bastard care about is money and catching bodies. Nel is the only chick I can see keeping him in his place so maybe…just maybe he has a heart in that bloody chest of his." Ulquiorra looks back at his phone. "If you and I can change then so can he I guess…" Grimmjow looks at him. "So how is this life treating you? Jess becoming a pain in your ass yet?" Ulquiorra gave him a cold look. "Careful how you speak." "Or what…don't think I've forgotten the shit you put Oichi through. She might have forgiven you, but I haven't." There was a pause between them before the door open.

"As usual, you men do nothing but argue." They turned around to see Harribel walking out towards them. She was wearing a white and black sweater with black skinny jeans. Something strange for them to see. Harribel rarely wore anything but her work attire. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harribel crossed her arms. "I have come to inform you that I shall be moving in with you and Oichi." Grimmjow's eyes widen and he dropped his cigarette. "What!? No! Hell No! Fuck No! There is no damn way you and your three idgets women followers are staying with us!" Harribel walked past him. "It is not your call. Oichi herself said I was free to stay with you until I get back on my feet." "Yeah that was if you left Aizen!" Harribel was silent. "…Your kidding me…" Grimmjow says frowning. "You are not the only one who wants a new life. I did what I did for not only myself but for my female companions. It has gotten a lot worst since Starrk and you both left. Aizen might be letting the ship sink on purpose or he might be planning to let it play out, with us taking the fall. I am not so sure anymore but, the man I decided to follow long ago is no longer there. Today confirmed it" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Today?" Ulquiorra put his phone away. "What happened?"

* * *

Aizen was drinking a cup of tea. Gin was beside him as they waited. "I cannot believe you actually sent Aaroniero on a mission like that." Gin says chuckling. Aizen sighs out as he enjoyed his tea. "I figured it is time to take note of a former worker's method. If one has betrayed me then it is only a matter of time until they all do. I can easily start making officers that match, rival, and maybe even surpass the former. Then again it may be time to start anew. Mistakes were made but the outcome was to be expected." Gin looks at him. "What do you mean by that sir?" Aizen sits back. "The order was wrong, but that woman has played her part greatly. Thanks to her I was able to weed out weakness within my own company." Gin put his hands in his pocket. "By woman you mean Oichi?" Aizen smiles. "She was perfect for this little experiment. Set up her former manager to get her to become the new manager of that café. Putting Grimmjow in charge of watching over her. I didn't count on the boy to fall for her so soon but after that everything went in place." Gin looks straight ahead with a gin on his face. "I see, but we lost the café and more then half of our elite workers. Are you sure this was the correct path to go?" Aizen sips on his tea. "Whether it was the correct path or not it allowed me to see the flaws of this entire showboat." "Showboat Sir?" Gin says with a bit of confusion. "With or without me this company will not fall so easy." Aizen says.

The door was knocked on and a man walked in. "Sir…forgive the intrusion but we have a package for you. I don't think I should…" "It is fine. Bring it in." The man gulps and walks in with a bloody box. "Well, well, well, looks like this is going to be a sight. I wonder what she sent us." Gin says with a wide smile.

In a private room, in the company Menoly was sitting on the bed waiting for Loly to come out of the bathroom. "Loly…" She bit her lip as the door open. Loly walked out weak kneed. Menoly got up and went to her. "Loly. This is wrong! We need to leave this place!" Loly frowned. "I won't leave. Don't be a idiot. Aizen has finally blessed us with a new life! How could I leave him behind?" She smiles and looks down. She had a two-month belly slightly poking out. "He loves me, or he wouldn't have done this to me Menoly. He wants to create a family with me! Out of all these women he picked me!"

"Loly he is using you don't you see that!? This company is going down and he might be trying to bring us down with him. We don't need that!" She grabbed Loly's arms. "Madam Harribel is gone…" Loly eyes widen. "What do you mean she's gone? She can't leave!?" "I heard them talking in the halls. They send a squad after her." Loly frowns. "I can't leave him Menoly. "Loly please. Think about this. Aizen has been using you only as a tool. When he is gone who is going to take care of you then? The only protection we got was from Harribel. Without her then what?" Loly looked down. "Please Loly. Come with me. Together we can raise this child, without the help of Aizen. We can finally be together. Don't you want that?" She brings Loly close to her. "I let Aizen get a hold of you because I thought it would be safer to stand next to him but, I see that was wrong. If we leave now then maybe we can have a chance for a better life." She rubs Loly's belly. "For all three of us. Please reconsider…"

Loly takes Menoly hands and pushed them away. "I will not leave his side. You don't understand. His child is growing in me. Not your child his! This is about my future and his! If you can't support the choices I made then go on! Run away like Harribel! I will not turn my back on him!" She pushes past Menoly and lays down on the bed. "You can show yourself the door." She says. Menoly had a heartbreaking look on her face. "Loly…" "LEAVE!" Loly yelled at her. Menoly looks down and takes her leave. Loly grabs her pregnancy pillow. "Stupid. Aizen wouldn't knock me up and leave me out to dry. I hold the future in my stomach there is no chance he will risk losing me."

* * *

Oichi and Nel were over at Jess. Grayson was jumping up and down with sparkles in his eyes. "A baby! A baby!" He says smiling. He hugged Nel's legs. Nel chuckled. "I see you are happier than anyone." She picked him up and he poked her belly. "Sissy!" Oichi smiled as she held Naomi and Alisha. "You really must want a lot of sisters." Jess chuckles. "Clearly. So, your 6 weeks? That's why you passed out?" Nel frowned. "No, not really…just thinking its Nnoitra well…the shock was a bit too much." Jess frowned. "Nnoitra…" "She loves him." Oichi says smiling making Nel blushed. Jess looked at her. "Really now? Nnoitra? Are you sure about this?" Oichi frowned "Well we can't really talk Jess. Both of our men did work with him and their hands are just as dirty." Jess sighs. "I know. Sorry Nel."

"Its fine. I mean Nnoitra is the last guy I would want to have a child with given our previous relationship. I doubt the piss ant want anything to do with me now since I'm with child. So, I guess that's good. You were right Oichi. I shouldn't be allowing him to impact Grayson the way he does. He already has Grimmjow genes, so the anger issue's is going to be there but adding Nnoitra's way of speaking isn't going to cut it. So, when he gets home today, I'll speak to him clearly this time. If wants to leave, then that's fine. It's not the first time I've raised a child by myself, but this would be the last time for me and him. I don't want to waste my life and love on another man who clearly doesn't care about us." She rubbed Grayson's head. "What if he wants to stay?" Jess asked. "Then so be it but he will learn how to control his mouth and the way he speaks to me. He can do or act however he wants outside and away from my home. If he can't do that then I'll knock him through a wall until he does." Oichi shakes her head. "Yeah I guess answering that with violence is a bit reasonable given who it is." Grayson rubs Nel's belly. "Baby in there! Sissy!" The girls giggle at him. "To cute."

Later that evening, Oichi was home with the twins getting dinner ready for her and Grimmjow. She was on facetime with Orihime. They were talking about Kazui's birthday party in September and Jess's surprise Baby shower that would be a week after that. "So, a Mario theme party? You want me to make costumes for everyone?" Orihime shook her head. "No not for everyone unless they want you to. Just for Kazui, Ichigo, and me! I already sent out a massive text saying the birthday theme. If they don't want to dress up that is fine." "Okay, so what do you want me to make?" "Mario for Ichigo, Peach for me and Yoshi for Kazui." Oichi giggled. "Oh wow! That is going to be so freaking adorable!" Orihime nodded. "I know! I looked up Yoshi and couldn't believe how cute it was! My little Kazui must be that adorable or more! I know this is short notice, but can you please help us out?" Oichi nodded. "Of course. I can get to work tomorrow. Just send me your measurements." "Great! Thank you! Oh, and what about Jess's baby shower?" "We are going with a lavender butterfly theme. Jess likes the scent of Lavender, so it fits. Ulquiorra is going to take her out shopping for a bit and that will give us the change to set everything up. They have a back way to the back of their house so everyone can park back there until they get back. He already gave me a spare key and will let me know when they leave and when they get back." "Great! I can't wait to see the look on her face. She is going to be so surprised! Haha!" Oichi nodded. "Yeah." She heard the door unlocking. "I gotta go Orihime. That should be Grimmjow. Talk to you tomorrow." "Alright. Give the twins a kiss for me!" "I will. Do the same for Kazui." She hung up.

She grabbed a rag and cleaned her hands. Tonight, she made chicken Alfred stuffed shells, some brownies, and some sweet iced tea was cooling off in the freezer. The twins were fast asleep, so they had the rest of the evening to themselves. She heads out to greet him. "Grimmjow! Welcome ho…" She stopped when she saw Harribel, Apacci, Sung, and Rose. "Harribel? You could have called if you wanted to come over." Harribel walked up to her. "Oichi…I know this is sudden, but can you put me and my girls in for a while until we are off our feet?" Oichi blinks at them. "Put you in? Oh! You mean stay here! Of course, of course! We have plenty room. This must mean that you cut ties with Aizen!?" Harribel nodded. Oichi smiled. "Okay then, I guess I'll make some extra food for you and the girls. Come on I can show…" Just then Grimmjow walked up and grabbed Oichi by her wrist. "Grimmjow? What are you doing?" "Just shut up and come with me. We need to talk." "What? But…" "Now Oichi!" He says dragging her to the back. Oichi frowned. "You girls can help yourself to the food in the kitchen!" She yells out before Grimmjow drug her into the entertainment room.

Once in there, Oichi snatched away from him. "You are hurting me." She says frowning. Grimmjow frowned back. "Sorry…it's just you can't let them stay here." "Why not? They don't have anywhere to go right?" "I can give them money to find a hotel or something, but they aren't staying here." "Why? Ulquiorra stayed here and he was fine." "That's different. Look I know you want to help everyone you can but all you are going to do is bring trouble here for us. I don't want to risk anything happening to you or the girls." "Nothing is going to happen. You are going to be here to protect us. Right?" "Yeah but, what if I can't get there on time? What if Aizen sends someone after you and the girls while I'm far off with Dante or work?" He grabbed her by her shoulders. "I get that you want to help Harribel, but she has to work this out on her own. She knew the price if she was going to leave Aizen." Oichi looked down. "I understand…" Grimmjow nodded. "But I already promised Harribel that she could stay here if anything would happen. I'm not going to kick her out while she has nowhere to go." Grimmjow bit his lip as his anger rises. "Oichi this is not a fucking game! How can you be this damn stupid and naïve! They are not staying here and that is final! Do you get me!?" Oichi bit her lip and looked down. "Well…I'm sorry I'm too stupid to understand why I shouldn't help a friend in need." Grimmjow sighs. "Oichi I didn't mean…" "No, you meant it and it's fine. If you think what I am doing is stupid, then so be it. I will not turn my back on them." "Even if it risks putting our children's lives in danger?" Grimmjow says before walking off. Oichi frowns and sighs out.

In the kitchen Harribel and the girls were eating Oichi's food. They heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen and then up the stairs. "Looks like the conversation went south…" Apacci says sipping on the sweet tea. "Mmm this is pretty good." "Well I can't blame Grimmjow for feeling the way he does." Rose says eating a brownie. Soon Oichi walked into the kitchen, masking her sadness. "Sorry about that…how is the food?" "It's very good." Sun says. "Whatever Grimmjow says is right." Harribel says. Oichi looks at her with a soft smile. "So, you think I'm stupid to…" They looked at her. "Stupid and Naïve…but I can't just turn you away when I already said I would help you. We already agreed to it and I can't just go back on my word like that." Oichi looked down and rubbed her fingers together. "Grimmjow is upset with me. He doesn't want me or the twins to get involved with this and I understand that he is trying to leave that life behind him. I do admit that I feel bad for pulling him back in the middle of this."

Harribel closes her eyes and then opens them. "Grimmjow needs to choose his words carefully. Calling you that will only hurt your feelings. Yes, I will admit that taking us in as a risk, but I would never allow that. If something happens because of our presence here, then I have no issue with leaving." She reached out and grabbed Oichi's hand. "You have nothing to fear Oichi. I swear to you that no harm will come to you and the twins. I owe you a great deal of gratitude and I will never forget this." Oichi nods and sniffs, holding a few tears back. "Yeah. Well this is unexpected. Did you want anything else to eat or drink?" "You got some hard drinks?" Apacci says. Oichi nods. "In the entertainment room. You are free to grab what you like. Same with the rooms. Pick which rooms you like and make it you own for now. If you need anything just ask…I need to go check on the twins…" Oichi gets up and heads upstairs.

When she was gone Rose bangs her hand on the table. "That damned idiot…calling her stupid like that. Of course, we know this is a bad idea but still. You would think that man would get clue!" Sun sighs as she eats. "Agreed. Oichi is a little innocent at heart but his words can be a bit harsh. I'm sure the poor girl is up their crying her eyes out." Apacci frowned. "Madam Harribel, are you sure we can't kill him?" "Yes, despite his words Grimmjow cares for his family. He doesn't want them dragged into the mess I made. He has the right to be worried. He was the first one of our group to get thrown away." She gets up. "We shall not give them any trouble here. Help Oichi out anyway you can. We can start by putting this food up. Also, we need to start looking for a new job and a place to stay. The longer we stay the more we risk Grimmjow saying something foolish. Then even I would have to put him in his place." They nodded at her.

* * *

At Nel's she was giving Grayson a bath. He giggles as he plays with his bath toys. Nel was washing his hair, it smelled like jelly for some reason. They both heard the door open and then closed. Nel sighs. "Here we go…" She quickly rises off Grayson. "Okay sweetie let's get you all dried up." "I do it! Big boy now!" Grayson says standing up. Nel smiles as she takes him out the tub and hands him a soft towel. While he tried to dry himself off she took his toys out and drained the water. She turned back to him and see that he had covered him up in the towel giggling. She laughed a bit and helped him. "Good boy!" She says picking him up with the towel around him. Grayson clapped his hand. "Yay! Big Boy!" Nel kisses his cheek making him laugh. "Yes, you are my big boy."

She took him to his room and finished drying him off. "Go pick out your night clothes. Grayson runs around the room, reaching his dresser he starts digging into the bottom dresser. As he did that Nnoitra walked in with a plate of food in his hands. "Yo, did you cook this, or did you steal it from Oichi?" "I cooked it. Figured you want a meal or something." Nel says getting ready to dress Grayson. Nnoitra stuffs his face. "Mmmh…is it poisoned?" "If it was you would have been dead the moment you took the first bite." Nel says rolling her eyes. Grayson ran back to her with his pjs. She dressed him and placed him in bed. She handed him his tablet and he turned to his cartoons. "Your letting him play with the tablet at this time?" Nel walked to him and pushed him out the room, closing the door behind him. "I only do it when we need to talk. It keeps him distracted." Nel says dragging him to her room. She closed the door behind her and sighs out.

"So what's up?" He asks. Nel walks to the bed and sits down. "Well I guess you're the last to know which is good." Nnoitra raises his eyebrow. "Know what? You dying or something? I ain't taking care of that brat in there." "Would you shut up and let me talk?" Nel says snapping slightly. Nnoitra frowns. "Today, I found out that I was six weeks pregnant with your child." She says bluntly. Nnoitra gives her a blank look and then starts laughing. "Ha! Good joke Nel." Nel looked at him. "I'm not joking you idiot." She grabbed the results from earlier and held it up to him. "See for yourself." Nnoitra walked up and snatched the papers from her hands reading it. "Shit…you have to be kidding me…" "I wish. Look I'm not thrilled about this either." Nel says crossing her arms. "You gonna get rid of it?" Nnoitra asked.

He looked up to see Nel in front of him with a pissed look in her eyes. He then felt a hard punch right in his gut. He dropped his plate of food and the paper results and fell to the floor holding his stomach. "What…the hell woman!?" "I will not be getting rid of this child. That was a stupid thing for you to ask. Even if I hate that you're the father." "Then what are…" "You are free to leave as always." She says walking back to her bed. "What?" "You heard me. I'm not going to hold this child over your head. You are free to walk out that door but if you do, you will never walk back in here. Whatever this is between us will be done." Nnoitra got up, holding his stomach. "So, you want me to leave is that it?" "What I want is for you to man up and be with me and our child you fool!" Nnoitra looked shocked at her words. "I want you to finally stop flirting around these other women and settle down with me. However, I know you better than most. Forcing you to do something is foolish unless you want to do it. You must make this choice on your own. Either stay with us and we can try to be some sort of family or you can leave and never come back." Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at her and looks down at the paper results. "So…do we have to get married or whatever?" "No not really but if you ever wanted to then I wouldn't be against it." Nnoitra put his hands in his pockets. "Fine. I'll stay but not because you want me to. I've come complacent here and going back home is kinda boring. Plus, I'm out of bitches to sleep around with. Having just one wouldn't be all that bad." Nel rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Fine. If you plan on staying here, then we have even more to talk about." "Huh?" Nel pats the spot beside her and smiles almost devilishly at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. "O-Oh before that. There is something I have to tell you as well."

Nel tilts her head. "Really?" Nnoitra sighs out. "Aaroniero is dead." Nel eyes widen in shock. "What? Was he murdered!? Like with Barragan?" Nnoitra shakes his head. "No, that idiot got himself killed on Aizen's order. Harribel has also been cast out or left or whatever he wants us to think." Nel frowned. "So Harribel was the one who did it?" "Yeah, I heard from that loudmouth Yammy. He said something about Aaroniero was supposed to go kill off Harribel to prevent any of the company secrets from getting out." Nel rubs her head. "That idiot…to think Harribel could be put down so easily and like a dog he went on Aizen's orders…where is Harribel now?" Nnoitra shrugs. "Who knows but with her gone, more than half of the women who worked there have quit or disappeared. Without Harribel they feel like they aren't protected anymore." He walks over to her and sits down beside her. "Fuck man…It looks like the ship truly is sinking. I've been planning to take everything I can from that place before I bounce. I can't kill like I want because it cost money and without money life is boring."

Nel hums out. "If you leave then only Zommari, Szayelaporro, and Yammy will be left and there isn't much he can do with those three. "He might kill them off…" Nnoitra groans out. "No matter, it was only a matter of time anyways. The man never had our loyalty. So long as he gave us money and power, we would do whatever he says without a thought. Now since we have neither there is nothing tying us with that man other than the millions of bodies we added to the pile." Nel rubs her stomach. "Maybe this is all for the better. You should talk to Grimmjow tomorrow maybe there is a way you can help the center so that you can prevent going to jail or at least get your sentence shorten. You can't be on the run 24/7 you know." "If you come with me I could." Nel chuckled at him. "Don't be a fool. I will not put Grayson and our child through something like that. If me and the others can do it then I'm sure there is a way out for you as well." Nnoitra sighs. "Fine…"

* * *

As night came, In the twin's room, Oichi was watching them sleep. She rubbed a tear from the corner of her eye. 'No point in crying now. Grimmjow is right. I'm risking my daughter's life for this. It's a stupid choice but…' Naomi started to whimper in her sleep. Oichi smiled and picked her up. "A nightmare maybe?" She rocks Naomi gently, smoothing her down. "There you go." She puts her back in her crib. She checks on Alisha who was sleeping peacefully. "My babies…so cute. I promise that I will protect you no matter what." Oichi then sighs and made sure the monitors were on. The girls slept through the night and well into the morning so it was a bit rare for the monitors to go off at this time, but she never could be too careful.

She decided to head back downstairs to go check on the girls but before she got to the second floor she was stopped by Rose. "Oh…I'm sorry, I was coming to see if…" "We are fine. You should get some sleep. We have taken care of the kitchen and our rooms are picked. No need to worry about us." "Oh…I see. Then have a good night." She heads back upstairs and headed to the twin's room instead. She couldn't deal with an angry Grimmjow right now. It usually ended up with him pressing the issue again and it would lead to an argument with things being said. Pulling out the futon set up in the room, she grabbed a blanket and pillow and lays down. At least she would be close to the twins if they woke up. Once she got comfortable, she drifted off to sleep.

Around 2am, Grimmjow was still up and sitting in the bed. He had been waiting on Oichi to come to bed so that he could apologize. He really needed to stop letting his anger get to him like that. They did agree that Harribel could stay here if she ever left Aizen. He only wanted her to see that helping everyone doesn't always turn out good. Luppi was a prime example. He rubbed his head. "What am I complaining about. Harribel and Ulquiorra were simple. They have a goal and they worked towards it. I should be happy that she didn't meet with those other's fools."

He looks at the door, growls and gets up. "Where the hell is she? I swear she better not be drinking with those chicks!" He walks by the twin's room and then stops. He walked back and opened the door. Looking around he frowned when he saw Oichi sleeping on the futon. "I swear…" When he made sure the twins were okay her picked Oichi up and carried her to the room. Closing the door with his foot, he left a crack and headed back to the room. He lays her down on the bed and removes her clothes. "You were scared of me so bad that you slept with the twins huh…" He sighs as he pulls out one of her lacy gowns. "How am I supposed to apologize to you if you run away from me." He dresses her and puts her under the blanket. He sits down beside her and rubs her cheek. "I swear you are just too good for me. I'll keep my promise and protect you and our girls."

That next morning, Oichi woke up in bed. She was a little shocked to see she was in the room. Grimmjow wasn't in the room. Getting up she grabbed her housecoat and went to get the twins, but they weren't in their rooms. "Mmm…Grimmjow must have them. Looks like I can't avoid him like I was going to…" She sighs. She didn't want to argue in front of the babies. She heads downstairs and when she reached the second floor, she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. She couldn't help but to lick her lips. "That smells so good!" Getting close to the kitchen she could hear the girls starting to babble loudly and a few chuckles were heard. Walking in she saw Alisha was being held by Harribel. She was wide away and holding on to her finger while smiling and kicking her feet. Naomi was being held by Apacci. Rose was jiggling toy keys in front of her making her reach out for them in excitement. Grimmjow had his back turned, cooking on the stove.

Oichi smiled. "Good morning. I see you all are keeping the twins entertained." Harribel looked at her. "Yes, they are quite active in the morning I see." Oichi sat down beside her and rubs Alisha's head. "I'm more shocked that Alisha is letting someone else hold her." She says smiling. "I noticed that when Apacci try to hold her. She looked like she was about to throw a fit but, in my arms, she calmed down quite nicely." Grimmjow put a plate of pancakes on the table for them. He looked at Oichi, but she avoids his looks. "Yeah she only lets a few people hold her. She must really like you Harribel." Alisha giggles a bit. Grimmjow frowned at Oichi for ignoring him. He went back to cooking.

There was a knock at the door, Oichi got up to answer it. At the door was Jess and Ulquiorra. She was wearing a purple sweater and black legging and flats. Her five-month belly was poking out. "Good morning Oichi! We came over for breakfast!" "Really?" "Yeah! Grimmjow called us over." "He…did?" Oichi asked in surprise. "Do you mind letting us in? I would like Jess to get off her feet." Jess chuckles. "I'm fine hunny." Oichi let them in and they headed to the kitchen. They took a seat at the kitchen table just as Grimmjow finished putting a spread of food down. "You invited Jess for breakfast?" Oichi asked Grimmjow. "Yeah…" He says sitting down. "Why? You make a big deal about her coming her and couldn't wait to get her out." "It's not for me…" He says handing a bottle to Harribel and Apacci. Oichi couldn't help but to smile a bit. 'Trying to apologize to me like this. It's sweet.' She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. Jess chuckled. "So, what now? Am I like your get out of jail free card?" "Oh, shut up and eat…" Grimmjow says.

Another knock was heard at the door. Oichi looked at Grimmjow who sighed. "You are adorable hun." Oichi says laughing. She got up and headed back to the door. Opening, she saw Nel and Grayson along with Nnoitra. "You get invited as well?" Nel placed a hand on her hips. "That idiot. We are here for breakfast." Oichi laughs as she picked up Grayson. "Sissy's!" Oichi looks at Nnoitra. "I see your hear as well…joy…" She says with a blank stare and walked to the kitchen, Nnoitra frowned. "What the hell is that!?" Nel chuckled. "Oichi doesn't like you. Duh." She says walking into the kitchen. Nnoitra groans and closes the door. He walks into the kitchen to see Harribel. "Oh, so this is were you came?" Harribel looked at him. "Nnoitra…plan on ratting me out?" Nnoitra gave out a dry laugh. "Oh please, I could care less about that. There isn't any reward on your head so why bother."

Nel sits on the other side of Oichi. "Oooo so much food this morning! Grimmjow must have messed up super bad!" She says laughing. Grimmjow ignored her as Grayson sat on his lap. Oichi smiles as they group started to talk and eat. She leans on Grimmjow. "Love you silly." "Love you to…sorry about last night." He says. Oichi giggles "I forgive you dear." She starts stuffing her face.

* * *

On September 10th, Kazui's birthday, Orihime, Oichi, Nel, Rukia, Grimmjow and their other friends were busy getting things ready. Ichigo had Kazui out for a while. Izzy and Florina were decorating the living room together with help from Tatsuki. By the door there was a Mario Stand-up with a few DIY characters for full graphic impact. Star Power Balloons with black cardstock "eyes" to Gold Star Balloons. Piranha Flowers posted up on the wall. Bricks made with boxes with bulletin board paper for some super quick props. There was a plain Bright Blue Tablecloth backdrop with foam core clouds and gold coins made from Yellow Luncheon Plates. Hand-cut letters and punched circles transform Square Yellow Plates into an energizing sign. Super Mushroom props brought height and character to the table. They had added sticker circles and poster board stems to Red Foil Balloons.

There was a Mario-tize gumball machine with a hand-cut cardstock nose and mustache. There were also some other characters on the table such as the bomb. It was made with black paper lantern with cardstock eyes, Styrofoam feet, a painted box lid and a plastic straw as the fuse.

Oichi and Grimmjow oversaw the food. She made Super Mushroom cupcakes, supersized with the addition of White Sixlets Candy, and Luigi personal pizzas on DIY drainpipe stands. Topped PVC pipe pieces with plastic serving trays then spray painted everything green. The drinks were served in these Mushroom Molded Cups. The food she made also had a very gameish name to it. The sweet candy rings were called princess peach rings. Jellybeans were called Yoshi eggs. Cut out star sandwiches, Cheeto balls called fired balls, a veggie platter shaped liked a piranha plant flower, Blue jello fruit cup with whip cream called cloud jello.

Orihime and Rukia was getting the games ready. One game was a Yoshi egg hunt similar to the Easter egg hunt in April. There was also a piñata with Mario over the front of it. Renji was hanging it up in the back yard. Jess was pouting as she sat on the couch eating. Ulquiorra was making her sit out once again on helping with decorating. He was helping Uryu and Chad hang up balloons and banners. Nel was in the back with the kids and he wouldn't even let her go there. "Hunny, I want to move around a bit. I'm fine you know." She says. Ulquiorra looked back at her with blank eyes. "No. Stay seated and comfortable. If you need more food let me know." Jess huffed out. "Oh come on. I still work you know." "I know you do and give you no quarrels about it however, while you are home you will rest while you are carrying our daughter. That was the agreement no?" Jess rubbed her belly and sighed. "Yeah…" Oichi chuckled as she came out. "Agreement?"

"Well I wanted to keep working. I don't like sitting home all day every day. So, the agreement was if I work then I have to rest and stay off my feet at home at least until the baby is born." Grimmjow walked out drinking a beer. "Damn wish I would have thought of that. I'll take note next time your pregnant again." Oichi blushed. "Shut up please and don't drink to many beers. Your helping with the egg and coin hunt." She walked back into the kitchen with him following her. Orihime came back in. "Okay Ichigo is on his way home. Time to get dressed!" She says giggling.

Ichigo pulled up with Kazui. He was in the back holding a Mario plushy with a smile on his face. In the back were a few toys Ichigo had gotten him. "Daddy!" He says holding his plushy up. "I see it. Ready to see you mom." "Yes!" Ichigo chuckled and got out. He walked to the side of the car and grabbed Kazui and the bags. He opened the door and walked in. Just then Balloons rain down along with party confetti. "Surprise!" Orihime and the others yell out. Kazui eyes widen. Orihime was wearing a peach costume. Tatsuki was dressed as daisy. Uryu, unwillingly, was dressed as Luigi. Noah, Grayson, Isabella, Ichika and Emma was dressed as mushrooms. They were already snacking on sandwiches. The twins were dressed as eggs. Kazui smiled and looked around. "Yay!" He yelled out making them chuckled. Orihime held her arms out. "Come on let's get you all dressed up to!" Kazui almost jumped into her arm. "Let's go Ichigo. You have to get dressed to." Ichigo sighs and looks at Uryu. He smirked. "Luigi huh." "Don't you dare start…"

The party got into full swing with Ichigo now dressed as Mario and Kazui as Yoshi. Orihime was taking so many pictures of him. "He is so cute! I love it!" She says snapping a picture of him eating a fruit cup. Oichi smiles at her as she feed Alisha. Jess was feeding Naomi. Ichigo walked up with baskets that had a Mario 'M' on it. "Okay time for the coin hunt." They gather the kids and took them outside where the kids were paired with an adult. Jess and Oichi were sitting in a comfortable outside chair watching. Nel came by and sat beside them. "So how has it been?" Oichi asked. Nel sighs. "I don't miss the morning sickness. It's a pain." Jess nodded. "Yeah, something I wish we didn't have to go through." Oichi laughed. "It was bad when I had the twins but I couldn't deal with all the ache's and back pain." Oichi shivered. "Somedays I couldn't even move."

Rukia walked over. "Nel, um…congratulations. I didn't hear about it until a few days ago." Nel sips on a cup of juice. "Thanks…" She says watching Grimmjow and Grayson look for eggs. Rukia frowned and sighs mentally. "Me and Renji were thinking about having another child and also a new place." Nel gives out a dry laugh. "Leaving the house, you stole. How fitting." Rukia looked down with a sadden look. "Nel…" Oichi says patting her leg. "That's enough okay? The past is in the past." Nel rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Sorry…" Oichi looked at Rukia. "If you're looking for a new place the city is expanding now. There is a new area opening up with good price houses and it would be close to the center." Rukia nodded. "Yeah, we have been looking but nothing catches our eyes just yet." "Oichi!?" They looked to see Florina walking out with a crying Alisha. "She just started crying all of a sudden!? I tried to feed her, but she wasn't hungry and she's not wet! Did I do something wrong!?" She said in a panic. Oichi chuckled and got up, taking Alisha from her. "It's okay Flo. She just wants her daddy. She is fickle that way." Jess chuckled. "A daddy's girl through and through."

Oichi walked out to the yard to Grimmjow who was already walking to her. "Someone missed daddy." She says handing Alisha to him. Grimmjow chuckled and took her. Alisha stopped crying and smiles up at him. "Ya see that babe? I'm loved." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow laughed and headed back to Grayson.

Grayson was squatted down and reaching under a bush. He grabbed something and smiled. "Weeee!" He yelled and held up a gold egg. Emma smiled. "Look! Gray found gold egg!" Bella smiled. "Yay for Gray!" Kazui smiled. "Yay!" Ichika frowned and looked down in her basket. Unlike the other kids she didn't find anything. "No egg…" She says sniffing and tearing up. Renji panicked slightly. "D-Don't worry we will find an egg! Don't cry!" Grayson walked up to Ichika and held out the egg. "For Chika!" He put it in her basket. Ichika eyes lit up and smiled. "Daddy!" She says holding up her basket. Renji sighs in relief and pats her head. "Yeah. Good job." She looks at Grayson and smiles. "HeeHee!" Grayson pokes her cheek and then runs off to find more eggs. Ichika giggled and ran after him. "Ichika wait!" Renji says following her.

"Aw, Grayson is so cute!" Orihime says smiling. Rukia chuckled and then shook her head. "I guess I'll go help Renji before Ichika have a cow. She walked out into the yard. Oichi turned to Nel. "Nel, you're going to have to calm it down on Rukia." "That's like asking for a pig to fly and drop bacon from the sky." Oichi frowned. "Nel…at least try. I know you don't like her but for the sake of not starting drama at least pretend to enjoy the conversation." "Only because you asked but I have yet to see Rukia or Renji to do anything that deserves your forgiveness." "I know that, and I have forgiven her and Renji already. I never said that I didn't trust them. They still have a long way to go for that." Jess nodded. "True. I'm glad you are thinking this through." Oichi chuckled. "I've always thought it through. You guys are the one who think I'm so softhearted. I can hold my own when I really need to you."

The egg hunt was soon over with Grayson finding the most eggs. He also gave some to Ichika who was overjoyed. Ichigo then helped Kazui crack open the pinata and the kids had field day with the candy. Once the outdoor activities were finished up, they all headed back inside to eat.

In the living room, the kids were at the kids table eating. Ulquiorra was up getting Jess another plate. Orihime and Ichigo was also in the kitchen getting the cake ready. "So it's going to be Noah's turn next month. Have any plans for him?" Oichi asked Tatsuki. "Yeah, not much of a theme but we plan on taking him to Jack's cheese-o-rama, at the mall." Oichi smiled. "Really? I heard that place was a child's heaven. Noah is going to enjoy himself to the max." They laughed. "That's what we are counting on." Uryu says. "What about you and the twins? I mean their birthday is in March but its never to late to start planning." Rukia asks. "Mmm…Nothing comes to mind right now. I think a princess theme would be cute. Them dressed as princess making Grimmjow bend the knee." The girls laughed at that. "That would be to freaking cute!" Jess says smiling.

Orihime came out. "Okay everyone! It's time for cake!" The kids turned around to see a personal cake for Kazui. It was red and blue with a Mario figure on top, holding the number one. Kazui smiles as Orihime brings the cake to the table. She lights the candle. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and they proceeded to sing happy birthday to Kazui. He clapped his hands. "Okay sweetie now blow out the candles!" Orihime and Kazui both blow the candle out. She removed the candle just as Kazui puts his hands on the cake and grabbed a fist full, stuffing it in his mouth. Orihime giggles at him. "Is it good?" Kazui hums out in delight. Nel snapped a picture. "Sounds like a yes to me." Noah looked at the cake and reached out to take some. Kazui saw this and grabbed more cake. He then threw it right into Noah's face and laughed. Noah's eyes widen. "Kazui! That was very mean of you." Orihime says frowning. Tatsuki got up to go to Noah until they saw him giggling.

Oichi smiled. "Well he does share your genes Tatsuki. It looks like he is going to be a tough kid hanging around Kazui." Tatsuki sighs and smiles. "True. I can't be to mad at that." Ichigo walked out with slices of cake on plates. He looked at the kids table and raised an eyebrow. "What the heck happened?" "Kazui threw some cake in Noah's face but he isn't fazed by it. Can you can a warm rag so I can clean them up?" Orihime says. "Sure." Ichigo says handing the cake plates to Chad.

When they were all cleaned up, it was time to open gifts. Kazui was sitting on Ichigo's lap as they opened his gifts. From Tatsuki and Uryu he got Super Mario and Luigi brothers mushroom plush dolls and a collection of super Mario bro's action figures. From Florina and Izzy he got a small backpack, beanie hats, and 3D fridge magnets. Chad got him a Giant Boo beanbag chair. Jess got him a lot of clothes, shoes, and learning toys. Nel got him a question block lamp for his room. A clock with all the Mario characters on it and a pop out sticker for his walls. Oichi gave him homemade clothes, stuff animals, and a learning tablet. Rukia got him blankets, clothes, and bath toys. Finally, Ichigo's gift was having his room rearrange to fit a modern day Mario life. Kazui was overjoyed at all the toys he had gotten along with his new room. While the adults talked a bit, the kids went to his room to play for the rest of the day.

When the party came to an end Jess and Ulquiorra were the first to leave. They were driving home when Jess yawned. "That was fun." "Yes." "I can't wait until we start throwing parties for our little girl." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "Have you been thinking of names? I have a few." Jess says. "I have a few in mind as well." Jess frowned at the short conversation they were having. He wasn't talkative all the time, but it would be nice it they had a long-winded conversation every now and then. She sighs out and looked out the window. The car ride home was silent.

* * *

The next day, Oichi was at work sighing some paperwork when Hisagi walked in with a folder. "Oichi, there has been an emergency meeting issued." "Emergency meeting?" She says getting up. He handed her the folder. Opening it, she read the first page and frowned. "It's about what was on those flash drives…I didn't think he would have cracked them so easily. Then again Ulquiorra did most of the work." She says mumbling to herself. "Thank you Hisagi. Can you take over from here?" He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

By the time Oichi got to the meeting room everyone but Shinji and Jushiro was there. Mayuri looked at her. "Aren't you a bit late for the meeting?" Oichi took her seat. "I was just informed of this meeting. I say my timing is acceptable." "Oh really? Maybe since you know this is about your boyfriend's former employer you were trying to warn him of the charges that would be slapped back on him." Oichi sighs. She didn't know why Mayuri came for her every meeting. "Again, if you have some personal issues with me maybe you should bring them fourth during our regular meetings." "I have personal issues with whoever is interfering in my work. Because of you our charges on Grimmjow were lost and because of your red headed friend we couldn't hold on to our next target." Oichi crossed her arms. "It is not my fault that you can't keep your information safe. From what I heard; you lost all the things you had on Grimmjow other than the money. You also tried to charge him with items that weren't even deemed illegal. I don't see what you are trying to get to be honest. Grimmjow served his time and was even a model prisoner. What more do you want?" Mayuri slammed his hands on the table. "It was because of your father that our records have nothing on Grimmjow or his little friends! You think we will just sit back and let this go on!?" Oichi frowned. "I told you that whatever my father does is on him. I have nothing to do with my father's actions." "And yet those actions have given you a perfect life with that criminal." "I can't help but to reap the benefits for whatever he is doing." Oichi says shrugging.

Mayuri stands up. "I think you should be removed from your position! You are the one who is costing us our time, money, and information! We could have already had Aizen in the palm of our hands, and this petty war between the companies could have already been settled! Do you know how much time I have wasted because you…"

"Enough!" They looked to see Genryusai at the head of the table. "Mayuri that is enough. Attacking her will get you nowhere. Her position will remain the same. She is right. It is our fault for not keeping our information safe. It is not the first time this happen, and I wish it would be the last but for some reason it seems like information keeps slipping out. It certainly doesn't help that you try to point your fingers at one person." "So we are just going to ignore the actions of her father!?" Toshiro frowned at him. "If we blamed the sins of the father on a child then we'd have to put a lot of people down." Shunsui chuckled. "You really must hate little Oichi. You do try to start an argument with her every meeting." They all looked at him. Mayuri frowned and sat back down. "Because I'm the only one who sees her true color."

Oichi rubs her chin and snapped her fingers. "Ah…my father must have scammed you for some information and you feel a little upset about it." Mayuri eyes widen. "What did you say!?" Oichi smiles. "I've heard those words before though out my life. 'I'm the only one who sees her true color or nature.' Usually a person who says that to me had either worked with my father in the past, got scammed by him, or owes him money or something like that. When I see him again, I'll be sure to let him know." Mayuri grits his teeth. "How…dare you…" Oichi chuckled. "Am I wrong? If I'm not all you have to do is tell me. Just stop taking your anger out on me for his actions." The room went silent as they waited for Mayuri to respond. "Fine…but if your lying to me I'll make your life a living hell girl." Oichi smirks. "You are welcome to try."

The doors opened and Shinji walked in with Jushiro. "Sorry we are late. Wanted to miss the usual fireworks." Shinji says taking a seat. Jushiro also took his seat. "Now that everyone is here let's get this meeting on the way." Genryusai says. Mayuri crosses his arm. "Well first off, I have created our first new digital table. He touched the meeting table and it turned black. A bunch a files popped up and spread out to everyone. Oichi looks down at it and pokes it. When she did the folder in front of her opened. It showed all of her divisions work and reports in digital format. "Whoa…" Mayuri chuckled as everyone did the same. Their respected folders came up with their information. "It is time for us to be stepping more into the future. This will make it easier for our meeting's so we don't have to waste time taking turns like children. Everyone has their own folder and by the end of the day their own tablet. It will connect to this main table here. So be careful what you put in it."

He hit something and the files disappeared, and another came up. "Now to the reason for this meeting. I've finally cracked the code of the files that were handed to me." He opened the files letting everyone see. "These files are really all the proof we need to shut Aizen down for good." Toshiro flipped through some of the files. "Here are some shipment reports. Supplies, time stamps, and the money that would be paid before and after. Looks like there is also the buyers name on it and a list of all know employee's and their addresses." Oichi flipped though it and came to a picture of Grimmjow. Her breath got caught in her throat, but she relaxed the more she read. It was only a basic report of former employers. It had void red mark on his face. She had to hold in a giggle when she read that his hobbies were cooking, rock climbing, and working out. 'How innocently cute' She says going through the employee list. Her fingers stop and she gasps out as she saw Luppi. She couldn't help but to shiver. After what he did to her, she sometimes still had nightmares about it. Komamura placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright Oichi. He will do you no harm anymore." Oichi smiles slightly. "He still hasn't been found so I can't help but to feel a little nervous." "He will be found, and he will be brought to justice." Oichi nodded. "Thank you, Sajin."

Shinji was reading some of the reports. "Looks like Aizen was already hitting a low road, for a while at that. Thanks to most of his people's leaving along with a few dying he was losing not only workers but a payload as well. It would be only a matter of time before his whole company run him out. He might have been keeping things in check by using fear or brute force. That's why he needed such an elite team of workers. To keep the lower ones in check, and here, I thought he'd be knocked off his high horse by me." Unohana links her fingers together. "If that is true then now may be our best chance to strike. Those same elite workers are no longer there to keep the peace like he planned."

Oichi scan through some files. "Um. May I ask a question? Since I'm new to this all?" "Sure. Go ahead." Jushiro says. "What is the deal with Aizen? I'm afraid I don't know the history behind him. The files on him have been locked so I can't really read into it."

Genryusai looked at her. "Aizen was the former head of the 5th division here in the center. He was a promising young man but there was a sense of uneasiness about him. Before long we learned to late that he had been stealing secrets from us and selling them to other buyers. When we were about to confront him, he slipped through our fingers along with two of our best people. He started up his own company and its been a long-standing business war between us. Since he had most of our secrets and knew how things worked, we have been in a back and forth stand still." He then sighs. "It was thanks to your father in truth that we had been able to stay a top of things." "My dad…" "Yes, for a time he worked here under strict orders along with your mother. They both were apart of the 2nd division. Your father was able to get in and steal back the company secrets and your mother was able to deal with Barragan and his bandits of misfits. Barragan was not the only reason there was no uprising over there. Your mother had quite a firm grip. To keep the residents silenced down over there we allowed the news feed to say that only Barragan could keep them in check. It kept them in check." Oichi smiles slightly. "I see…do we know what he is really after?"

Shunsui leans back in his chair. "Well we suspected that he wants to create a new change here. Break everything down, rebuild it with a new order." Jushiro. "We also think that he could harbor some resentment towards the noble families that live here. It is thanks to them that we could even turn this center into what it is today. He may feel that we do not need them and seeks to eliminate them. We stand in his way of doing that so he must take us out first."

Oichi rubbed the table. "Okay…now with all of his workers gone Aizen doesn't really have the funds or manpower to keep his company going right?" They nodded at her. "Then that means you guys can bring him in now?" Toshiro crossed his arms. "No just yet, we have to build a steady case first. We can't afford to mess this up. We need every piece of evidence we can get and make sure it's all concrete." He looked at her. "Do you think Grimmjow will be willing to testify against him?" Oichi frowned. "I can ask…" She looked down with a worried expression. She wanted to tell them about Harribel, but it was best not to say much just yet. "Don't worry Oichi." She looked up at Shunsui. "Grimmjow's records are all clean. He has nothing to worry about. All we have is proof that he worked with Aizen. However, it's no secret that you are on his radar." Oichi eyes widen slightly. Soi Fon crossed her arms. "That is true. It is thanks to you that he lost his best employees. He tried replacing one with a half assed boy and it blew up in his face so bad that he let go of that café shop. If it wasn't for your meddling, we wouldn't be here right now finally talking about bringing him in." "Meddling…" Oichi says mumbling with a frowned. Unohana smiles at her. "Harsh as usual. You gave Aizen's workers something that they were never able to achieve by themselves. Freedom and a true chance at a better life." Shinji gives a dry laugh. "Try telling that to the families they destroyed along the way." Oichi ignored him for the moment and she flip through the files more.

"How much evidence do you need to fully bring him in or more like how many people would you need to testify against him?" Toshiro rubbed his chin. "If we can get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra that would be good. Starrk would be even better. He was close to Barragan and he worked with Aizen the longest. Do you happen to know where he is?" Oichi shook her head. "No, after the funeral he left and I haven't heard anything from him but…maybe…" She hums out. "Maybe what?" Jushiro asked. Oichi sighs. "I don't want too but I can ask my dad for help. He is good for locating people." Jushiro snaps his fingers. "Why didn't we think of that!" Oichi smiles. "I don't like asking him for favors. I wish to be left out of whatever life he has created for himself but like you said I am on Aizen's radar. I wouldn't be surprise if Luppi came after me because of him. I want to help bring Aizen in. If I have to swallow my pride and ask my dad for help then I will and I might be able to give you more people to testify but id like to speak with just Jushiro and Toshiro. If that's okay." Mayuri frowned. "Why not just spill your inside information! It will make things easier."

"These are Aizen's people we are talking about. If you just hit them with the hard books they will fight back harder. You want everything to be concreate you need to trust me." They looked at Genryusai who nodded. "Very well. Once all the details are settled, we will meet back in here to see what we have. Once we have everything set so that no mistakes will happen, we will finally bring Aizen in. Until then, do not let on that anything has change. Once Aizen realize we have the upper hand he might try to slip away. Anything that is said in here will remain in this room and only this room do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir." They all said. "Good this meeting is dismissed."

* * *

At Grimmjow's job, he was taking the last of the supplies to Oichi's new shop. It would be finished after tonight and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Ulquiorra was inside drawing up the last of the paperwork for the school. Now that the fashion shop was just about done all their focus can turn to the school. The center had already started sending them a payload for it. As he was driving his phone rings. He sighs and picks it up. "Yeah?" "Yo!" Grimmjow groans out. "Nnoitra. What the hell do you want?" "A job and your chicks' number." "What?" "You heard me. I need a damn job and I need your girls' number. Nel said if I talk to her, she might get me some sort of deal with that center." "You quit?" "If I didn't then I wouldn't be calling your ass." Grimmjow frowned. "You are not dragging Oichi into this. We already got our hands full with Harribel." There was a pause on the phone and then a long deep sigh. "Fine! Be fuckin selfish you prune!" He hangs up. "What the hell…" Grimmjow says before shaking his head.

Oichi sighs as she leans back in her chair. Hisagi was sitting in front of her. "Long meeting. It's been a while." "Yeah, a pain in the ass really but in the long wrong it's good. Maybe everyone can rest easy after everything is done but enough about that. How are things with you and Flo?" Hisagi smiled. "It's real nice. She sweet and cute like a bunny." Oichi smiled. "A bunny huh?" "Yeah, she more innocent then you I believe. I adore the fact that she wants to wait until she's married to blossom." Oichi nods. "Yes, something mama beat into her head. It didn't work well for me or Izzy, but she got one of us. Florina is a lucky girl you know. I'm happy for you both." Hisagi nods. "Then…you wouldn't be opposed to me marrying her one day?" Oichi giggled. "Of course not! I can't wait until you guys give me a cute adorable niece or nephew! I'll spoil them rotten!" Hisagi chuckled. "You're a good man Hisagi. Because of Flo's beliefs not a lot of guys would go for it. I can't count the times when Izzy or mama had to bust some guys balls for trying to touch her in such a way. I know there are some good guys out there, but I was scared Flo was going to condemn them all if one bad egg came her way. Take good care of her okay?" Hisagi stood up. "I will Oichi. She will be safe in my hands now and forever." "I'll hold you to that." Oichi says with a smile.

Hours went by and Oichi walked in the house. Harribel and the girls were in the living room watching the twins. Alisha was sleep on Harribel and Naomi was up and laying on her stomach looking at the girls shake toys. "Come on. I know you can do it." Apacci says. "What are you doing?" Oichi asked walking in. Naomi hearing her turned her head and screams out in happiness. "Hi sweetie. I'm happy to see you to." "She was crawling, and we were trying to train her?" "Train? She will crawl when she wants. Forcing a baby won't bring good results." She walked up to Naomi and dropped to her knees. "Besides you need something she would actually like to motive her." Oichi held her hands out. "Come to mommy sweetie." Naomi's eyes lit up and started to move around. She found some way to push herself up and stay on her knee's, but she moved back and forth unable to figure out how to move properly. When she realized she wasn't getting closer to Oichi she started to get fussy. Oichi giggled and moved closer to her. She picked her up and stood her on her legs. "Aw, don't worry you get it next time." Naomi smiled and started bouncing. "I guess it's time to bring your walker down. You and your sister are going to be quite active when you learn how to walk around here. Thank you for watching them. What do you girls want for dinner tonight?" "Steak and beans. You guys eat so light for being gluttons." Apacci says. "Or maybe she's not being a fat cow like you are." Rose says. "What was that!? If anyone is a fat cow it's you with that big butt you have!" "Excuse me you blimp bimbo!?" Sun sighs. "I swear you both always show your ugly side." They glared at her. "Who is ugly!? You want to go!?" They yell at her. Naomi laughed at them, but their outburst woke up Alisha who started crying.

Harribel sighs as she bounces Alisha. "You three, how many times must I tell you to keep your voice down while she's sleeping." "W-Were sorry Madam Harribel." All three girls say. Naomi giggles at them. "Seems like Naomi enjoys the outburst. A low-key violent tendency she gets from her dad in my opinion. That's why I don't like arguing in front her." She hands Naomi to Rose. "Well I'll get dinner ready. Streak, mash potatoes, some veggies and dirty rice sounds good?" They nodded. "Great! I think I'll bake some sugar cookies to." Oichi says heading upstairs.

Alisha sat up on Harribel and then falls back, cuddling on her. Apacci pouted slightly. "It seems like Alisha is more comfortable with you madam Harribel." "Yes, it looks like she trusts me a lot. I wish that I was her God mother. It would be a nice connection to have with her." The girls looked at each other. "I'm sure once Oichi has another child you can be the God mother of it." Rose sat down with Naomi on her lap. "With the way Grimmjow talks I'm sure that will be somewhere in the near future." Harribel smiles. "That would be lovely." The girls blushed at her smile. 'So beautiful…' They said to themselves.

Later on, Grimmjow came home with a tired look in his eyes and a lot of pent up energy. It had been awhile since he and Oichi had some real alone time together and he was nearing his limit. He walked into the living room only to be welcomed by screams by Naomi. She was in her walker that Oichi brought down. She moved it bit by bit trying to get to him. "Missed me huh?" He walks over to her and picks her up out the walker. He tickles her making her giggle more and kick her feet out. He looks around. "I got you now where is your sister?" He walked into the kitchen to see Harribel still holding Alisha. Oichi was mixing something in a bowl. "Hi hunny! Welcome home. Oh…you look tired. Long day?" "Something like that…" He looked at Harribel. "Alisha still clinging to you?" Harribel looked at him. "It looks like she is. Do you have an issue with it?" "Damn straight I do. She's my daughter. She should be clinging to me like Naomi." Oichi rolled her eyes. "They are both daddy's girls. Be happy with that." Grimmjow sat down. "Where are you three stooges." "Job hunting and house hunting. I thought it would make you feel better if I stayed here with Oichi and the twins in case something happened. I know you don't trust my girls like that." "Well that is something I can agree with…" His eyes turned to Oichi who had turned back around to cook. His eyes scanned her body, landing on her butt.

Lust filled his eyes as he mentally stripped her down. Oichi shivered and glanced back at him. 'Really now? I get he is at his limit but, Harribel is right there. Such an animal sometimes…but that look…' She bit her lip as her body started to heat up. She turned back around to cook. 'No…focus…have to get dinner ready.' Harribel shook her head. "I can watch the girls and cook dinner tonight." Grimmjow snaps his head towards her. "Really now?" He hands Naomi to her. Naomi pouted and reached out for him. "I be back for you in a minute." He rubs her tiny hand. Getting up he went to Oichi and grabbed her. "G-Grimmjow!? What are you…" He tossed her over his shoulder. "Didn't you hear Harribel? She said she can watch the kids and cook. Like I'm going to waste this chance." He ran upstairs with her. Harribel stood up. "Let's find you two some entertainment."

* * *

Jess was sitting in the kitchen writing things down on her tablet. She was looking up girl names for the baby. Ulquiorra was at the stove working on beef soup. Jess looked at him and smiled. "Hunny? You said you had a name for the baby, right? I'd love to hear them?" Ulquiorra set the timer for the crock pot and walked out to the living room. There he grabbed a black book and brought it back to her. She took it opened it. Her eyes lit up slightly as she flipped through it. There were unique names in the book some she had never seen or heard of. "Wow! You really put a lot of thought into this!" Ulquiorra sat down. "I did. I wanted our daughter to have a perfect name. Jess stopped at a page where she noticed the name Novala was circled. Under it was the names meaning. "Novala, Loyal, Strength, and Beautiful. Oh Ulquiorra I love this name! Novala sounds perfect for her!" Jess rubbed her stomach and felt a slightly kick. She giggled. "She's kicking me a bit. She must love the name her dad gave her." Ulquiorra nods. "Then Novala it is." Jess smiles and closes his book. "I can't wait till she gets here."

The next evening, Oichi was smiling as Grimmjow took her and the girls to her brand-new store. "Is it really finished?" She said with an exciting look on her face. Grimmjow chuckled. "Yes, finished yesterday and all the furniture you ordered was place in there as well. All that is left is for you to put your clothes and sells in there." Oichi giggled. "I'm so excited!" In the back the girls giggled at their mother. "Seems like your excitement gets the kids excited." Grimmjow says. Oichi turned back and smiled. "You two are so cute! It says in one of those baby books that 7-month old's can distinguish emotions by the tone of voice." "That explains a lot." Grimmjow says. "When you get upset, they get upset and of course when you get all cute and excited, they do the same. Ready to add more to the family." Oichi blushed and looked at him. "M-Maybe but right now let's get through the twins baby phases?" Grimmjow smirks. "No promises but I understand. You don't want to feel to overwhelmed with a bunch of cute mini me's. Right?" Oichi pout. "They all won't come out looking like you…I hope. I'm sure the next one will look more like me." Grimmjow chuckled. "I guess we will find out one day. Oh here it is."

Oichi turned around and gasp. "Wait…this is the store!? It's bigger than I wanted it!" Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled into the new parking lot. "Yeah, well we had a chat with Jushiro. He wanted to thank me for helping them with Aizen and asked me if I ever needed something to ask him, so I asked for an expansion of your store." He put the car in park and turned the car off. Oichi got out the car and took in the sight. The outside was light brown with two large glass windows. In the windows were mannequins. On the left was a male adult and child and on the right was adult woman and child. Up top was her new logo and the name of the store. Her logo was a blue Lotus flower. It was the symbol of purity of the body, speech, and mind it had a special place in her heart from her home. Beside it was the name, Skyway Fashion.

Grimmjow took the twins out the car in their car seats and walked up to her. "Well let's go take a look, shall we?" Oichi nodded. "Your going to have to get the keys while I got the girls." Oichi took the keys. "It's the light blue one." He says. Oichi found the key and went to open the door. They walked inside and she gasp. "Oh my…"

Inside, the floors were black and blue tile with cute louts designs in them. The walls were grayish and had wall racks hanging from them. The building was split into five rooms with changing rooms and bathrooms in three. The fourth room would be Oichi's office and the fifth one would be a lounge for the workers. In the main three rooms they, had a large white desk towards the back, white empty tables, a few clothes racks, high end steel wall display rack, shoe racks, and spinning clothing display rack. There was black sofa's and small sitting area's located around the room. Large mirrors were either in the walls, hanging up, or placed near the changing rooms. "This is beautiful hun! You did an amazing job!" Grimmjow chuckled. "So now what?" He asked sitting down on the sofa. He turned the twins towards him. Oichi hums. "Well, now I have to get products in here, and workers, and I need a way to bring people in as well, like advertisement. I also want to do an online website so people can buy things faster." Oichi hums. "This is only the first step and yet there is still so much to do. I mean I didn't expect the store to be bigger but I'm happy that it is! Oh man, I'm so excited I don't know what to do with myself!" Grimmjow smiles as she walks to the main desk. "Looks like your mom is happy huh." The girls smile at him.

Oichi walked back over. "Luckily I already put out job apps for this place and got a few people lined up. Did you tell Jushiro that you were finished?" "Yeah, sent in the reports for it and the remaining money that we didn't use. Next we build that school of yours which will be a doozy." Oichi smiles and sits beside him on the sofa. "Thank you for doing this Grim. You don't know how much this really means to me." Grimmjow wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. "Yes, I do, that's why I worked so hard to make it happen. We both been dealt a shitty hand, but we were able to move passed it and now look were we are. I got a small contract company and you got your shop. Of course, we can't forget the twins." Oichi smiled and looked down at the girls. They both were frowning at them, making her giggle. "Looks like they want attention." Grimmjow looked down and sighs. "Don't do that. They get it from you!" Oichi says laughing. She reaches down and picks up Alisha and Grimmjow grabs Naomi. A smile pops up on their face. "Aw aren't you two happy babies." Oichi says snuggling Alisha.

A bell was heard and Oichi looked up. "What was that!?" "Oh, that's the sound when someone walks through the door. "Auntie Oichi!?" There heard Emma call out. Behind her was Mizuho. She was looking around the place. "Mizuho? Emma? What are you two doing here?" Oichi says getting up. Emma skipped over to her and hugged her leg. Mizuho walked over as well. "Ikkaku told me you were opening a new shop and I wanted to apply for a job here." "Really? Don't you have a job?" "I do but working day to day and getting nothing is stupid. At least if I'm working for you, I get benefits, more money, and I get to be with Emma more right?" Oichi nods. "That's true. Okay why don't you meet me here tomorrow morning so we can do a interview. Right now, I'm still trying to get everything ready and what not." Mizuho nodded. "Alright, Thank you! I will see you then. Emma let's go hunny." Emma pouted. "I wanna stay!" She hugs Oichi's legs tighter. "Emma, Oichi has a lot of work to do. You can spend time with her later." Emma pouted and let Oichi go. "But mama…"

Oichi sits back down and the rubs Emma's head. "It's okay sweetie. We can play some other time. Promise okay?" Emma smiles. "Okay!" She giggled and skipped back to Mizuho. They both head out the store. "Well that was easy." Grimmjow says as Naomi bounced on his lap. "I have a lot of work to do." "You want to stay here?" Oichi nodded. "Yes." Grimmjow rubs his head. "I guess so then. Just text me when you're ready for me to pick you up." Oichi nodded. "I will." She kissed his cheek. "Try not to miss me to much." She then snuggled Alisha once more before putting her into her car seat. She pinched Naomi's cheeks making her giggle before Grimmjow also placed her in the car seat. Getting up and grabbing the seats, he walked to the door with Oichi behind him. "See you in a few hours I guess." He turned around and was welcomed with a surprise kiss from Oichi. She pulled back and smiled. "You'll get more later on tonight okay?" Grimmjow smirked. "I look forward to it." With that he and the twins left. Oichi turned around and place a hand on her hips. "Alright. Time to get to work."

* * *

As the days went by it was September 17th, Ulquiorra and Jess were at the mall shopping together. It was a bit chilly out. Jess was wearing a charcoal crochet sleeve maternity top, blue jeans and flats and a green floral print chiffon long sleeve kimono jacket that Ulquiorra got her. They were coming out the salon, so her hair was out and flowing today and she was holding her purse and eating a pretzel. Ulquiorra was holding a few bags of hers. "Where are we going to next?" She asked as she took his hand. "To get your nails and toes done." Jess giggles. "Are you trying to spoil me today? That's cute of you." "I don't mind pampering you every now and then." "Hey did you hear about Oichi's shop? It's finally going to be opening so. I'd like to get some clothes from there." "Very well." He says walking alongside her.

Back at their place, Oichi and the girls were getting ready for Jess's surprise baby shower. It was a lavender butterfly theme. They had completely transformed the living room.

Izzy had created adorable printable stick on butterflies that coordinated beautifully with colors of the shower. Florina brought fresh lavender flowers from her store and placed them in mason jars, spreading them around the room.

Oichi created a beautiful spread of yummy cupcakes, beverages in large mason jar dispensers, and sugar butterfly flower, and baby items cookies. The cookies were beautiful and perfect for the occasion. There were cake pops with purple sprinkles on it with a baby bootie decorated on top, chocolate covered Oreos, served in white butterfly favor boxes and candy bar wrapper with a fun and sweet surprise for the guest.

There was Lavender table runners and white ruffled tablecloth, A brand new purple sofa that Ulquiorra brought was sitting new the gifts towards the back of the room. Orihime and Tatsuki had a banner over that said, 'It's a girl.' Nel walked in munching on some cut out butterfly finger snacks. Her belly was poking out just a bit. She took a seat on the couch. Oichi walked out as well. She was wearing an auntie to be pin on her shirt. "Nel I told you I can make you some food. You can't eat up all of Jess." Nel pouts. "I'm pregnant with your Godchild. I should be able to eat what I like!" "That may be true but, eating other people food is rude. Would you like me to make you anything else?" Nel huffs out. "Cucumber sandwiches with lemon herb butter." Izzy frowned. "Come on Nel, you know we don't have the items for that." Oichi walked back into the kitchen and seconds later came back with a plate of finger sandwiches. The girls looked at her." Oichi chuckled. "You think I would come unprepared? Would you like a white grape Spritzer as well? Non-alcoholic." Nel sighs. "You know me so freaking well. Fine I'll take it." Oichi smiles. "Good. I'll get you a plate."

Jess sighs out as she got her feet massaged from her pedicure. She then blushed as she wished Ulquiorra was the one doing it. She looked over to see him sitting in the waiting area reading a magazine. She looked down at her nails. She had gotten then purple with swirls. 'He has been spoiling me so much today. I wonder what's he is trying to do.' He face heated up more when she thought about it. 'We haven't done 'that' in a while. He wont touch me unless I say its okay.' She bit her lip slightly. 'I wonder if he plans on….' She squealed slightly at the thought. The lady massaging her felt looked up in a bit of panic. "D-Did I hurt you? I am very sorry." Ulquiorra looked up and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "No, I'm sorry." Jess says quickly. "It just tickled a bit. You can keep going." The woman nodded. Jess waved at Ulquiorra signaling that she was okay.

Once her feet were done. They headed to the parking lot. Jess noticed that Ulquiorra had been on his phone a lot. "Is something wrong at work?" She asked. Ulquiorra looked at her. "No, its nothing like that. How are you feeling?" Jess smiles as she wraps her arm around his. "I feel relaxed and hungry. Are we going home now?" He nodded at her. She blushed. "I see…"

Reaching the car, he helped her in and then put the bags in the back. He got in, started the car, and drove off home. In the car, Jess was playing with her fingers with a flustered face. She cursed herself for having so a lusty mind right now. She rubbed her belly. 'Oichi did say that she couldn't keep her hands off of Grimmjow when she was with the twins.' She glances over to Ulquiorra and her body started to heat up.

Moments later, they pulled into the driveway. Ulquiorra gets out first and goes to Jess's side and helps her out. He grabs the bags from the back and took her hand and led her to the door. He put the key in and turned it, opening the door. He let her walk in first and then followed behind. "Well were home." Jess says with her heart beating fast. 'Ugh! Why am I acting like this would be our first time! Shouldn't I be past this phase!' She yelled in her mind. "Let's head to the living room." "Huh? Why?" He took her hand and led her. She pouted slightly. "Why the living room? Wouldn't the bedroom be um…better?" Ulquiorra glanced back at her. "Ah…I see. That's why you have been so red faced." "Well you have been pampering me all day and its been a while since we…you know…and Uryu said it was still okay at this stage, so I thought…" Ulquiorra turned back around. "Maybe later then but first..." He pulled her to the living room.

"Surprise!" Oichi and the girl yelled, throwing up confetti. Jess's eyes widen. "W-What's going on!?" Oichi giggled and went to her. "It's a surprise baby shower duh, silly. You think I would forget!?" Jess looks around and suddenly started to tear up. "Oh my…you did this for me?" She says sniffing. Florina and Izzy panic. "Wait why are you crying!?" Oichi smiles and hugs Jess. "It's okay. Just silly hormones. Happy tears!" She then whispers something to Jess. "Don't worry, only me and Nel heard you and Ulquiorra make 'special plans' after this." Jess blushed through her tears. Oichi chuckled and walked her over to her chair.

Jess looked around and smiled. "This is so beautiful Oichi! Mmmm Lavender" She then gasp. "I smell cookies!" On cue, Orihime came out with a plate of cookies. "Don't worry we set up the food table close to you." Orihime says smiling. "This is all so wonderful!" Her stomach growls making the girls chuckle. "Good timing huh. Let's get some food in you oh, and you can't forget this!" Oichi held up a mother to be pin and pins it to Jess's shirt. "One for Ulquiorra to!" Florina says holding up a father to be pin. She pins it on him. "Just like at my shower, the guys will be coming in an hour, that way we can have some girl time!" Jess smiles. "Can Ulquiorra stay?" Oichi nodded. "Ulquiorra make her a plate please? I can take those bags." Oichi says walking to him. He nodded and handed her the bag and headed to the food table that was set up.

Over the time of an hour, the girls sat around and talked, and played a few games. "You came up with a name for her?" Orihime asked. Jess nodded as she bit a piece of her finger sandwiches. They looked at Oichi. "Did you know?" Oichi nods. "Its my niece. It would be fair for me to be the first one to know." They pouted at her. Jess chuckled. "We named her Novala." "Aw! That's so cute!" Orihime says smiling. Tatsuki nods. "Yeah. You came up with that?" "No, Ulquiorra did!" Jess says with a widen smile. They all turned to Ulquiorra who was rearranging the gifts. "Grimmjow came up with the twins name so it shouldn't be surprising I guess." Oichi says chuckling.

They heard a bell chime ring through the living room. "Looks like the guys are here." Oichi says getting up. She headed to the front door. Jess sighs out as she leans back in the chair. "This chair is so comfortable! I didn't even know we had this." "We didn't. I brought it and sat in here last night." Jess smiles sweetly at him. "You really are spoiling us you know." She placed a hand on her belly. "Nova will be happy to have such a loving and caring father." Ulquiorra simply nodded and then looked over at Nel. "Will Nnoitra be coming?" Nel nodded. "I see…I will be back." He says leaving the room.

As he headed to the front door, he ran into the group. Oichi was holding one of the twins seat and Grimmjow had the other and the baby bag on his shoulder. Grayson was walking beside him drinking out of a sippy cup. Behind them was Ichigo, Chad, Uryu with their kids and a few more gifts and Nnoitra was behind them. "Ulquiorra? Is everything okay?" Oichi asked. "It's fine." He says making a B line to Nnoitra. "I would like a word with you in the kitchen." "Eh? What the fu…" "Now." Ulquiorra says with a blank stare. Oichi felt a shiver go up her spine. Grimmjow sighs. "Come on." He pushed her along with Grayson. The others followed as well. Nnoitra frowned and mumbled something under his breath. He and Ulquiorra headed to the kitchen.

Nnoitra sighs out. "Okay, now what the fuck do you want?" Ulquiorra still had a blank look on his face. "You will watch your mouth around Jess is that clear?" "Say what?" Ulquiorra took a step closer. "Do not test me. I don't care what relationship you have with Nel or Oichi, if you even open your mouth you will forfeit your life. Do you understand." Ulquiorra says. Nnoitra glared at him and was about to say something when suddenly Ulquiorra's hand grabbed his throat and squeezed tightly. "The only thing that will come out of your mouth is Yes sir." "D-Don't fuck with me Ulquiorra. We ain't in Aizen's chain of command anymore so…" He gasps out as Ulquiorra's grip got tighter. Now, Nnoitra himself was a very tall and lean man. He was having a hard time believing that this frail looking Ulquiorra was doing this to him right now.

"Because of our positions there was never a need for us to cross path and because of that you highly underestimated me. There is a reason why Grimmjow has never been able to defeat me. Even in a fight. I was always superior. I may look frail and weak to you, but I assure you that I am not. Now, you will watch your mouth when you are around Jess. You will not speak until you are spoken to and if you even look at her wrong, I will rip your eye right out of your socket. I ask that you do not make me reach that level." He gave a cold deathly stare that made Nnoitra break out in a sweat. "Do you understand me?" "Y-Yeah…I got it…" He released Nnoitra who started gasping for air. "Good. Clean yourself up. Don't need you sweating all over Nel." Ulquiorra says walking off. Nnoitra bit his lip in anger. 'I'll kill him…I swear to God one day I'll kill him…'

Back in the living room, Jess was holding Naomi. Grayson was sitting beside Nel eating a cookie. Kazui, Noah, and Bella were sitting beside each other on the floor eating as well. Ichigo placed his gift down. "So how does it feel to be a mom soon?" Jess tickles Naomi. "Well I feels great, but it will feel amazing when I am able to hold Nova in my arms like this!" She snuggles Naomi making her giggle in delight. Ulquiorra came back. "Hi hunny! I'm ready to open gifts!" Jess says holding up Naomi for him to hold. Naomi looked at Ulquiorra and held her hands out to him. "Aw look, she wants you to hold her." Ulquiorra looks at Naomi with a blank look but took her from Jess. Naomi smiled as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Aw! To cute!" The girls all say. Grimmjow frowned at this. "Hey, let's not go all sparkly eyes over another man holding MY daughter…" Oichi nudges him and hands him Alisha. "Shush your face." Grimmjow pouted. "At least Alisha adores all my love and attention." Nnoitra walked in and sighed. He sat on the other side of Grayson. "Were you been?" Nel asked. "Needed a smoke…" he says.

Since Naomi had made herself comfortable on Ulquiorra's shoulder, Ichigo had to help pass gifts to Jess. From him and Orihime, she had gotten baby monitors, books, and diapers. From Uryu and Tatsuki she got stuff animal bunnies, some clothes, a play mat, and learning blocks. From Chad she got a detachable stroller and car seat. Nel gave her more diapers, clothes, and pacifiers. Florina and Izzy gave her a photo book. They had already placed the pictures of Jess's ultrasounds and labeled them with Ulquiorra's permission. They also gave her a lavender soaps, lotions, and smell goods and a two housecoats. One purple lace and the other made from cotton material. Oichi and Grimmjow got her a crib, play mat, butterfly handmade stuff animals and hand made clothes. Ulquiorra had gotten everything else they had needed such as a car seat, a changing station, a bathmat for toddlers, a play mat and more things. Jess chuckled as she unwrapped her laugh gift. "Love, you do know that the registry was for everyone else right? It doesn't do good if you try to buy everything yourself?" Ulquiorra nods. "I know. I left the rest of them to get what we need." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Trying to be an overbearing dad I see." "Like your one to talk." Ulquiorra says. Oichi leans back in the chair. "Okay children…no need to start something. This is Jess's day." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned away from each other.

When the shower was over, everyone took their leave. Jess was sitting in the nursey room, that had been repainted a pale color. She was still unsure what color to make it but after today she wanted a cute butterfly theme. Ulquiorra was bringing the gifts in and setting them down. "Have you decided on the color?" Jess nodded. "Yes, like the shower I want it to be painted like butterflies." Ulquiorra hums out. "Then I would require Oichi and her sisters. They are better at that sort of thing." Jess nods. "Can I help as well?" "No." Jess pouted and crossed her arms. "I want to do something!?" "You might not even be awake when it happens." He says. "Wha…?" Ulquiorra looked at her. "Meaning your body will be too tired to even want to move. I will make sure that happens." Jess turned as red as her hair. "H-HUH!? You don't mean…" Ulquiorra went to her and picked her up bridal style from her chair. "Yes, I do…" He says carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

The end of September came, and it was October 3rd, a Monday. Today Izzy was in class at the center. She was taking Photography 101. She was taking down notes on the different exposures on a camera setting. She looked at her watched and tapped her foot. She was trying to make it out early today so that she can go to Oichi's shop. Today was the grand opening and she didn't want to miss it. Also, Yoshiro wanted to talk to her about something important. She told him to wait after the grand opening of Skyway. The fashion that will make you float to the sky or whatever people were saying. She thought it was a dumb name but if Oichi liked it then that was that.

The bell ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly stuffed her things into her bag and rushed out of class. She walked out the collage building and headed to the bus station where Karin and Yuzu was. "Hey! Are you heading to the shop?" Yuzu asked. Izzy nodded. "Yes, this is something big for Oichi and I want to be there when it happens." Karin nodded. "We all want to be there and there is supposed to a sale going on to. I wanted what she put up." "I have to take pictures and send it to the family as well."

"Izzy!" They turned around to see Yoshiro running up to her. "Boyfriend alert." Karin says nudging Yuzu. Yushiro smiles. "I'm glad I caught you." "Yoshiro? What are you doing here?" Izzy asked. "Well I do live here you know. Anyways, before you left, I wanted to ask you something." "I told you it will have to wait until I go to my sister's grand opening. Nothing else comes first." Yoshiro frowns. "Even if this affect us?" Izzy raised his eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Yoshiro smiles and brings wraps his arm around her. "Izzy, I know we have been dating for a short while but, I have never felt this way about any other girl before. Every time I see you, every time we are together my heart just wants to explode." Izzy smiled slightly. She felt slightly uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. "You have made me so happy Izzy and I want us to be together forever so…will you marry me!?" He said with a bright smile. Izzy's eyes widen. "What!?" A few people stop hearing this sudden proposal. Karin and Yuzu eyes widen. "Well?" Izzy face turned red and her heart was beating fast. She loved Yoshiro, even if she didn't say to his face yet, but she was not ready for something as big as marriage. "Yoshiro…I…"

"If we get married, we can live together and grow a family. You'll also be marrying a noble you know, and I can provide for you and our children. You can quit going to this collage and stay home and do you know womanly stuff! Doesn't that sound great!?" Izzy frowned at him. "Excuse me!?" She said a bit loudly to where people glanced their way a bit. Karin frowned at this.

Izzy pushed away from him. "What do you mean by womanly stuff!?" Yoshiro rubbed his head. "Well whatever it is you women do at home. The girls I'm around stay home, get pregnant to further the clan, keep the place clean and the food done and stuff like that." Yoshiro says shrugging.

The woman around him frowned at what he said. Karin shook her head. "Idiot! The women around you might be like that but not all woman are compliance to that!?" Yuzu grabbed Karin's arm to prevent her from reaching Yoshiro. Yoshio chuckled at her. "I mean I know that, but Izzy will be bearing my kids. Usually that is like a great honor for one to give birth to the head of the families children."

Izzy felt her heart quiver. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What your saying is that you only want me to further your clan!? You want me to give up my dream of photography JUST so I can get pregnant and keep your stupid house clean and have meals ready for you!? Am I just a fucking tool for you!?" Yoshiro frowned. "N-No Izzy I didn't…you're not a tool but I speak the truth. The best place for you to be is with me bearing my kids. Think about it! I can give you a better life than the one you have now. Wouldn't that be great!?" Izzy grits her teeth in anger from his words. "Screw you, your truth, and your noble ass Yoshiro! No, I will not or ever marry a jerk like you! We are through!" She turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Izzy wait a second! If you don't want to do that stuff, then its fine! You will have servants waiting on you and you can tell them to do whatever they want. As for your dream you can still have that. We have private tutors, so you don't have to waste your time at this crappy school."

Izzy turned around with tears in her eyes making his eyes widen. She raised her hand and smacked him in the face. "Don't ever touch me again! I thought you were different! How dare you come here and propose to me with that bunch of garbage!" Yoshiro rubbed his redden cheek. "Izzy…I didn't mean to disrespect you if that's how your feeling. I just thought since we liked each other we should be married and all…" "That's not how it works your fool! A woman doesn't just get married to a man she 'likes' she gets married to the man she LOVES!" "Love? but isn't that the same thing? I mean love, like, it doesn't matter so long as you're with the guy you want."

At this point the woman around Yoshiro was glaring at him in anger. Karin went to Izzy who had tears running down her cheek. "I thought you were different, but I can see that staying locked with your clan members has done something with your way of viewing how women are and how they feel. Like and Love are not the same. I can see why your family gave you those others girls. They are submissive and do whatever you want but that's not me." She turned to Yoshiro with tears. "As long as you think that way then we can't be together. I don't want to be in love with a man who thinks I should give up my dreams just to sit around and only give birth to his children…" Yoshiro frowned. "Izzy…" Izzy turns back around, and Karin gives him a glare before walking away with her. Yuzu walked up to him.

"What did I do wrong…shouldn't women want to get married and have kids and stuff. Did I miss something?" Yuzu bends down to him. "You should go talk to men and women alike outside your family. I understand that for a nobleman as yourself most of you only care about prolonging the family line but, outside your home it is very different. Not all woman are how you think. More then most are now strong independent people who can do a lot for themselves without support even." She reaches out and pats Yoshiro on the shoulder. "You aren't a bad guy, just a little misguided. You do care for Izzy right? Not as some tool?" Yoshiro nodded. "Yeah. She is real important to me…" Yuzu smiled. "Good, all you need to do is figure out what you did wrong and fix it, if it isn't to late. Luckily, Izzy cares about you to. So, you might get another chance. Just don't blow it."

"Yuzu get away from that creep!" Karin yelled. "Coming!" Yuzu yelled. "Good luck." She says before running off to catch the bus. Yoshiro sighed as he watched the girls board the bus and leave. He sat cross legged on the ground as women walked away from him. He crossed his arms and looked down. "What I did wrong…" As he sat there and thought a person walked up behind him. "That sure did blow up in your face…" Yoshiro turned around to see a fist coming right for his face. Everything went dark for him.

* * *

At the shop, Oichi and the others were in the back. There were people lined up at the front door ready to come in and in the parking lot. The store was full of clothes and all the workers had on dark blue shirts with black pants for now. Oichi wouldn't have them in uniforms most of the time. They would also be modeling some of the clothes that would be on the floor. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch with the twins sleeping in his arms. Jess and Ulquiorra were there as well along with Nel, Orihime and Ichigo, Florina and Hisagi, Rukia, Tatsuki and Uryu and Chad. The workers were on the floor waiting. Oichi looked at the clock. "The girls should be here by now." "I just got a text from Karin…" Ichigo says frowning. They looked at him. "Something happened between Izzy and Yoshiro." Oichi frowned. "How far are they?" "They should be pulling up soon. I'll go bring them in from the back." Oichi nodded as he left. Florina clamped her hands together. "Did they break up? I thought they really liked each other…"

They waited for a few minutes until the heard footsteps rushing to the door. Oichi got up just in time for a crying Izzy to run in. She rushed to Oichi and nearly tackled her into a hug. "Izzy!? Calm down sis." Florina went to them. "What happened!? Don't cry sis." Oichi hugged Izzy and rubbed her head as she cried. Karin walked in fuming with Yuzu and Ichigo behind her. "What happened?" Oichi asked getting angry. "Why is my sister crying!?" Karin crossed her arms and started to explain what happened at the center. When she was done, they were in disbelief.

Jess frowned. "He really said that!?" Karin nodded. "He wanted Izzy to marry him, have his kids, and further his stupid noble clan! He even said that like and love are the same thing!" Jess frowned. "Nobles…." She griped her fist slightly as she remembers her own past with her own family. Oichi hugged Izzy tightly. "It's okay. It's okay…" She says. Yuzu walks up. "Um…in truth…I think Yoshiro was a little confused and mislead." Karin frowned. "Don't try to defend that jerk!" Yuzu rubbed her head. "From what we understand Yoshiro has never really been out from under his family like that. What he said is what is expected of his family. Words they taught him how to say. I don't think he truly understood what he said." Oichi rest her chin on Izzy's head. "He is a bit…out there when it comes to the real world. That is the whole reason why he wanted to work at the café. To get to know the common people better." Jess nods. "I can agree to that. I've meant many nobles in my teen years. Some were very nice and kind, some were a little less knowledgeable of how things work in the world and then there were some who abusive their power. I think Yoshiro would be the two former. He is a sweet boy and I am sure he didn't mean any harm."

Karin growls under her breath. "He is a scum bag that hurt Izzy's feelings! Ichigo go beat him up!" Ichigo frowned. "I'm not going to beat up on a confused kid…plus do you know who his older sister is? I'm not stepping into that." Karin frowned at him and then looked at Grimmjow. "Izzy is going to be your sister in law one day! Go beat up the guy who hurt her feels!" Grimmjow shrugs. "Okay." He says getting up. Karin smirked and then looked at Ichigo. "Maybe I need a new brother…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. Grimmjow got up. "Hun…" Oichi says with a frown.

Grimmjow walked up to Izzy who was calming down. "You want me to kick his ass for you?" Izzy sniffed and turned to him. "If you want me to, I will but if you don't, tell me." Izzy looked down and then shakes her head. "No…don't hurt him please." "Alright." He says sitting back down. Karin frowned. "Izzy!? Come on! He is a jerk." Izzy steps back from Oichi. "I…I know but still. I don't want him hurt. Maybe they are right…Maybe he doesn't know any better. I might have overacted. Like I always do?" Oichi placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder. "I think anyone would have overacted like that and from what it seems he stopped you trying to explain himself. Sadly, it made things worse for him." Izzy sniffs and holds her chest. "I'm sorry. Today is supposed to be your day and here I am ruining it for you. That's all I'm good for, ruining things." Florina frowned. "Don't say that! You do not ruin anything. You are our sister. I'm happy that you even came here and told us this. You never open to us so how can we help you as big sisters?" Florina hugged her. "You can always talk to us. Don't worry we will figure this out together okay?" Izzy nods. Oichi smiled. "How about you stay back here with the twins and when things are over you come home with me. I'll cook all your favorites, you can get a good night sleep, and we can talk about this tomorrow. Sounds good?" Izzy nodded.

* * *

Once things got settled, Oichi and the others left to open up the store. Jess and Florina stayed with Izzy who was holding the sleeping twins. "They are still sleeping even after the noise I made." Florina smiles. "When they are out, they are out. Oichi says they sleep peacefully though the night." Jess smiles and looks at Izzy. "Izzy. I know we have never been that close, but I think you should talk to Yoshiro." Izzy frowned and looked down. "You don't have to if you don't want to but, he is just an innocent guy. Even when Karin was explaining what was happening, I could tell his words weren't his own." "How?" Izzy asked.

Jess puts her hands together. "…because I know what it is like to be trapped inside by your family. It's not easy being forced to live up to their standards. You try to be perfect, make your family look good, get married to a family and have kids not out of love but for politics. That might be why Yoshiro was so much in a rush to get married. His family might have put a lot of pressure on him. Nobility is fickle like that." Izzy looks at Jess. "How did you get out?" Jess smiled. "I've always felt like a bird in a cage whose wings were clipped. I know my uncle wanted to do what was best for me but what he didn't understand at the time was that I just want to be myself, create my own future with my own hands. I didn't want someone dictating me my entire life step by step."

She chuckled. "One day you sister told me that even clipped birds learned how to grow and become strong. Even without wings they still find a way to evolve and grow into something bigger and stronger. So strong that they would be able to break that cage and it did." Jess smiled. "I finally left my family and went off on my own to create my own life and here I am. With the man I love with this wonderful bundle of joy growing in my tummy."

Jess got up and walked over to Izzy she sat down beside her. "I think Yoshiro may need help to break out of his cage Izzy. He needs someone strong to teach him that it is okay to be strong and that it's okay to want to live out his own life by his own hands. People think all noble families are the same, when in truth all we want is to be like everyone else." She rubs her back. "You love him don't you?" Izzy looked at her with a blush on her face. "I never said that." Jess laughs a bit. "I know but the moment you told Grimmjow you didn't want him hurt was when we caught it." "We?" "Your sister, Nel, Orihime, all us girls and maybe Grimmjow." Izzy sighs. "…I do love him I guess…its only been a short time since we have been dating but, he is so kind and sweet. He makes me feel things I've never felt with a guy before." Izzy shook as tears started to run back down her cheeks. "It's why it hurt so damn much when he said that. I didn't want to believe that the guy I love wanted me to give up my dream just to make his stupid family happy." "I know hun. That's why you need to tell him how you feel." Florina sits beside her. "Invite him over to Oichi's and have a talk. If things go wrong at least you know that Grimmjow can kick his butt haha." Izzy let out a chuckle. "Yeah." Jess laughs. "He is good for that." The girls laughed together. "Thanks for that Jess…I mean it." Jess nods. "I told you before. I see you and Flo as both my sisters as well. If you ever need anything just let me know okay?" Izzy nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smooth; the grand opening of the store was a great success and it did well for its first day. After Oichi sent in the reports to the center she locked up and left with Grimmjow, the twins, and Izzy. At home Harribel and her girls were there on their laptops looking for jobs. Oichi walked in with Izzy behind them. "Who are these women?" She asked. Apacci looked up at her. "Careful girl! This is Madam Harribel! Show some respect!" Izzy frowned. "That's enough. This is my little sister Izzy; she had a very rough day and I won't tolerate you speaking to her like that." Oichi says frowning at Apacci. "Please tread carefully. You are guest here. Do not disrespect my family." Harribel stood up and walked to Izzy. "Forgive my girls. They can be quite overprotective sometimes." She held her hand out. "My name is Harribel and your sister is helping us out in a pinch." She glanced to the girls. "We show always remember that." Apacci and the girls huffed out. Grimmjow walked in with the twins. He left their car seats by the door, so he was carrying them. Alisha was awake. When she saw Harribel she smiled and reached out to her. "Ahhh!" She screamed out. Oichi chuckled as Harribel went to her. "Hello to you to Alisha." She took her from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighs and walked off with Naomi. "You can use Jess old room for tonight. Get yourself cleaned up and I'll work on dinner." Izzy nodded and headed upstairs. Oichi turned to Harribel and the girls. "The shop opening went great, but it could have been better. I need more employees so why don't your four come work for me?" They looked at her. Apacci stood up. "Work for you! In that stupid fashion shop of yours! No way!" Oichi shrugs. "Look, beggar's cant be choosers. You all need a job, right? Save up a money to get a house? It's not like it's a hard job. You can be stockers, working in the storage unit. You can be models for my new clothes. Heck even be security. I'm sure you all can handle yourself if a fight breaks out. Just think about it and if you want the job then let me know." Oichi says walking into the kitchen. Apacci and the girls looked at Harribel. "She's right. Because of our background not may people will hire us, and we aren't like Grimmjow or Ulquiorra with their known business minds…we shall give it a try. We can save up money like she said and find a place of our own." She says walking into the kitchen. The girls sighed out and sat on the couch.

Oichi had put some tea on for Izzy and was getting out hamburger meat. "Oichi? May I have a word?" Harribel says sitting down. "Sure, what's up?" Oichi says turning around. "I wish to speak to the man Jushiro." "Eh?" "I contacted your father and he has a hold on all my funds I took from Aizen. I also sold everything that I have ever had with that company and he shown my proof that he has erased any connection I may have had with Aizen other then the fact that I worked for him." Oichi sat down. "Okay, so why do you want to talk to Jushiro." "You need information about Aizen right? I am willing to give him sources to help take in Aizen. For as long as he remains free all our lives will be in danger. Including yours and the twins." Oichi sighs. "I see. This is good, I think. I wanted to speak with you about Jushiro." "Oh?" "Yes, well we had a meeting and the bottom line is that the center has a lot of evidence that could put Aizen away for good. They just need people to testify against him. They wanted me to see if Grimmjow or Ulquiorra could do it, but I haven't gotten around to ask either of them. I told them that I may know more and that was you and maybe Nnoitra. They asked for Starrk, but I don't know where he went." "I see…so you need us to speak against him. I can do that. Can you set a date so that we all may talk? It would be easier that way. As soon as possible as well." Oichi got up. "I'll give Jushiro a call now but first, a talk with Grimmjow." She quickly rushed to the room.

Harribel bounced Alisha. "A fresh start and new life. I hope that one day I can create something so innocent as you. As I promised your mother, I will make sure no harm comes to her, you or your sister. I will protect you as best as I can." She rubbed Alisha's hand. It was grabbed and squeezed. Alisha giggled and babbled to her. Harribel couldn't help but smiled. "You are very cute even if you share genes with Grimmjow."

* * *

The next morning, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Toshiro drove up and parked in the driveway at Oichi's. They got out and sighed. "Are we sure this is a great idea? Come here and talking to them all?" Toshiro says. Jushiro chuckled. "It would be fine. What better place to talk then a house full of ex-employee's of the person who screwed them over? They walked up to the door and ring the doorbell. They waited until the heard it unlock. Oichi, with tired eyes, opened the door holding Naomi. "Hey, welcome." Oichi says smiling. She moved to the side to let them all in. She closed the door behind them and led them to the entertainment room instead of the living room. Reaching the room, they wanted into a tense scene. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nel, and Nnoitra was all in there with a frown on their face. Jushiro chuckled. "My it looks like you are all here." Oichi yawns slightly. "Babe go back to bed." Grimmjow says. "I'm fine…" Oichi says. "We can handle this talk for now. Don't worry we won't leave you out. Plus having the children down here would be upsetting for them." Jushiro says. Naomi started to fuss in Oichi's arms. Oichi sighs. "Alright then…" She bounces Naomi just as she started crying. Oichi left the room leaving them alone.

Grimmjow frowned. "Make this quick. I need to be helping with the twins. Oichi is to tired right now." Ulquiorra sighs. "Jess is here as well, sleeping, I'd like to get her home as soon as possible. Nel yawns out rubbing her now three-month-old belly. Oichi had made her snacks incase she was hungry. "Do I need to be awake for any of this conversation?" She says leaning on Nnoitra. He had his arm stretch behind the chair. "Let's get this over with dammit. What do you want us to do? When and how. Simple no?"

Jushiro smiles. "That's true. Everyone of you have worked with Aizen and you were able to get out. With your connection with Oichi and her father, all of your records have been cleaned from out books. "Wait what?" Nnoitra. "Well not you fully. We still have black marks in your file but if you help us by testifying against Aizen then we can get that file tossed and sealed." "Wait so all of you fuckers got a clean record!?" Grimmjow nodded. "I do. Her old man doesn't want her dating a man who has a bunch of records." Ulquiorra shrugs. "Mine was a favor." Nel giggles. "He liked me, so he just did it." Harribel nodded. "I helped him with something, and he cleared mine out." Nnoitra's eye twitched. "And NOONE told me this!?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You came late to the party. Not our fault."

Harribel looked at Jushiro. "Thanks, with my help with Dante, I was able to smuggle out some information that could be of use to you. If it works could you clear Nnoitra's records?" Nnoitra looked at her. "If the sources are good then yes, we already received a lot of help from Starrk." "Starrk?" Nnoitra says. "He left a file with us after that old farts funeral, Ulquiorra cracked it and learned that Starrk kept a file on every mission, transaction, shipment, and payment." Grimmjow says. Shunsui nodded. "Thanks to that file we have a good case against Aizen, but it would be even stronger if you all testify against him. Since your files were all erased there is nothing, they can pull up on you other then any recent change like Grimmjow's case when he went to jail for the money." Grimmjow crosses his arms. "If we do this, what backlash is going to happen. I don't want Oichi and my kids being hounded by those news hounds. Jushiro chuckled. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about that. Being the head of 9th division gives Oichi the hear say of what news gets out. I'm sure she will handle it to where it won't be an inconvenience on any of you. All you need to do is come to the center when we start the trial. We want to practice what you will say and prepare for any tricks that my happened."

"Sounds easy enough." Nnoitra says. Toshiro nodded. "Once we go over the files Harribel has we will discuss your deal. If the file isn't enough then we can have your sentence shorten to a large degree if you help us fill in the blank." Nnoitra frowned. "Fine whatever." Grimmjow shook his head. "We have another issue." "What would that be?" Toshiro says, "Luppi. He is still on Aizen's pay roll. That fucker is still after Oichi and your people hasn't caught him yet. What are you going to do about that?" Toshiro walked up. "…about that, we were told to leave that situation to the 2nd division." Grimmjow held back a growl. "Why!? What can they do that you couldn't do!?" Jushiro chuckled. "Well for one other than being special ops there was just one woman who wanted Luppi very bad." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

Outside the city miles away, there was an abandon home that was lost to the forest. Vines were growing out of it and the root of a few trees had made it under the floorboards. Inside this house in one of the mossy rooms, there was pictures of Oichi hang up all over the wall. Some were scratched off, some had bullet holes in them, the current one had knifes sticking out of it. In the corner of the room, Luppi sat with a blanket over his head. Beside him was a bag full of knifes. He picked one up and threw it at the picture of Oichi, hitting right in the forehead. "She ruined my life…" He throws another, hitting a picture in her eye. "She cost me my job…my money…" He throws another, hitting a picture in her in the throat. "She will die. I will kill her and her retched kids. When I deliver their heads to Aizen then I'll be back on top haha. Right Sir? I'll be back in your good graces." He says as a crazed laughed left his lips. His eyes darken as he threw another on dead center in her face. "I'll be on top again. I'll have my power back…"

Outside the house, a few figures were hiding out in the trees and grass in different angles. A group had been watching Luppi, or rather watched knifes being throw in different directions. A young man with brown hair and burgundy tips and golden eyes chuckle and grabbed his walkie. "Target has not moved from that spot in 3 days. Safe to assume he isn't going anywhere. You are clear to go." He waited for a second until a female voice came back. "Copy that…I'm going in. Watch my back as always Ter." He chuckled. "You got it auntie, happy hunting."

Out of the shadows of the woods, Danni appeared. She was wearing a full skin-tight body camo suit. In her hands she had two knives. On her hips were two guns. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the house. She then turned back to the forest. "What the hell are you doing here?" She saw smoke being blow out and Dante appeared., leaning against the tree. "I only came to make sure you did your job right." Danni frowned and turned back to the house. "Luppi…for what you put my daughter through…your head belongs to me."


	18. Chapter 18

Luppi was sitting the corner with a dead look in his eyes. "How could this have happened to me? Where did I go wrong in my life?" His eyes went down to a ripped-up picture of Oichi. "Oh yeah…when you came into my life." He grabbed the picture and glared it. "It's your fault. I will never forgive you Oichi. You have stolen everything from me, and I'll make sure you pay for it with your life." He starts to rip the picture up. "I'll bring your head to Aizen and he will have no choice but to give my life back!" He cracked a wicked smiled until he heard something crash downstairs. He got up and grabbed a knife. 'I've been founded?' He narrowed his eyes. 'Who dares try to capture me, or it must be that lard ass making noises. He has been asleep for a week now.'

Downstairs, Danni walked in through the door and closed it. "Auntie." She heard through her earpiece. "He's on alert on the second floor. Last door on the left." "Copy that…" Danni says walking to the stairs. She presses up against the wall and held her blade tightly. She took a deep breath and took light, slow steps up the stairs. The house was still, and her movements were silent like an assassin. No noise was made as she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she slides down and peaks around the corner. All the doors were closed. Just as she was about to make a move a door open and a large man walked out yawning. Her eyes widen. 'That man…what the hell is he doing here.' She held her knife up as he walked to the door. He bangs on it. "Hey Luppi! I'm about to leave!"

The door opened and Luppi walked out with a frown. "You idiot Yammy! Stop making so much damn noise!" Yammy rolled his eyes. "Last time I check I found this little hide out for ya so I can do whatever the hell I want. In fact, if I wanted to go downstairs and cause chaos I will. Now where is my money. I'm going to the bar tonight." Luppi sighs. "Your money will be wired as always stupid. Hurry and get out." He slammed the door in Yammy's face. A deep, low growl was heard. "Careful Luppi. You might have gotten a few screws loose in your head, but I can still crush you like a damn egg."

Outside the house, Terry had a sweat drop rolling down his cheeks. 'This is bad…we scouted this area for almost a week and we never notice Yammy!' He grits his teeth. He knew Danni could take care of herself, but things can always take a turn for the worst if Yammy is here. He switched over to his second earpiece. "All units, be prepare to move in…" He looks through his scopes and switch back to Danni's earpiece. "Auntie…careful. Bring him outside if you can."

Inside, Danni was low to the ground on the stairs. Yammy was all power so it should be easy to get him outside but not many can match his strength when he gets serious. 'If I wound him and slow him down just a bit that should be enough to capture him…' She heard heavy footsteps coming her way. "I don't know what the hell Aizen sees in you. He should have already had you killed off…" Yammy said, now in a bad mood. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nnoitra, Starrk…nothing but wimps who cut tail when things got to hard. They called me the dumbest but if they learned their place then we wouldn't be in this mess. Blaming one stupid girl isn't going to change anything." He reached the stairs and glared at the end wall. "Even if you take that girls head, we lost more then half of our crew. What difference would that make. Ughh everyone is so stupid. Maybe I should be in charge. Then I'll be the one…" He glanced down to see Danni glaring up at him.

They both stared at each other as seconds go by. It finally dawned on Yammy who she was. "Yo-…" Danni quickly grabbed Yammy's ankles and pushed them back, forcing him to fall forward over her and down the stairs. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he fell down the stairs. Danni pressed up against the wall as Luppi's door opened up. "OKAY you big ass! You made your point!" He slammed the door closed. Danni rolled her eyes and looked down the stairs. Yammy had rolled down and slammed over the couch.

Danni walks down the stair. "Yammy Liargo… What the hell is your lard ass doing here." She asked with a dark look in her eyes. Yammy groans out and sits up and smirks. "Danni. So nice to see you a beauty like yourself. Have you finally decided to come to me and leave this pathetic job of yours? There are a lot of spots opened now including one in my bedroom." He says chuckling. Danni's eyes twitched slightly. "Like I'd ever scoop so low…" She held up her knife. "I'll bring your ass in along with Luppi's." Yammy brushed his shoulders off and got up. He towered over Danni as he starts to crack his knuckles. "Then let's make a bet. If you can beat me you can do whatever you want to that pissant but if I win, you swear your loyalty to me and your body, and do whatever I say, when I say it." He says chuckling as he rushed Danni.

She easily moved out the way and kicked him in the back. His own force caused him to slam into the wall. "Ow…damn you!" Danni bounced back and forth, light on her toes. "Your big ass will never catch me." Danni says. Yammy growls and tries to grab her again, over and over. She moves out of his grips. On his last launch she kneed him in the chin, knocking him back a bit. He rubbed his chin. "Swift as ever I see." He chuckled as he rotates his arm. "Guess its time to get serious just a bit. It's been a while since I was able to go all out but against you, I don't need to hold back do I?" Danni prepares herself. 'So far so good. We aren't making too much noise so Luppi still doesn't know I am here. If I can just make my way to the…' Her eyes suddenly widen as a fist closed into her face. She ducks down, grabs his forearm, and flips him towards the door. Yammy landed on his feet however and moved faster then he normally does, shocking her.

He took advantage of her shock and tackled her in the same spot he hit earlier, forcing her to drop her knife out her hand. "Crap bad move!" She gasps out as he grabbed her arm and throws her into an old TV Set. Her body and the set crashed into the kitchen. Yammy laughs and cracks his neck. "Don't think I was the same Yammy as I was before." "Yammy!" Yammy looked up at the top of the stairs and looked to see a fuming Luppi. "Do you have to mess up this place! I said I get it!" Yammy ignores him. "Shut the hell up. I'm doing you a favor by taking out some of the trash in here. It's gonna get loud so just go back to doing what you do best. Being the failure, you were meant to be." He laughed and walked into the kitchen. Luppi growls. "Just finish your crap and get out!" He stomps back to the room.

Yammy walked into the kitchen and looked down at the broken TV set. "Mmm…where she go?" He walked around the table. "She couldn't have slipped out." He frowned and continue to look for Danni. The only place he didn't look unfortunately was up. Above him, Danni was using small grappler claws. In her left hand she had a wire and was pulling it from her teeth. She glanced down as Yammy walked back and was under her with his back turn. 'I hate doing this…it's going to hurt like freaking hell…I'm getting to old for this. I should be enjoying my days as a new grandmother or spending my time at the beach finding attractive men to bed.' She shook her head. Yammy was getting irritated. "Listen, I got Luppi off your back for a moment. The least you can do is come back out and fight me head on like old times. Our bet will be unfilled if you keep hiding from me." He opened the stove. "Tight fit. Haha. Bet your tight huh Danni." He closed it and then crossed his arms. "Ah dammit. Come on!"

Just then, Danni drops down from the ceiling and lands on his back she wrapped a wire around his neck and held tightly. "Yeah, a very tight fit huh?" Danni says with a smirk. Yammy eyes widen as he started swinging frenzy. He smashed through the kitchen trying to reach Danni on his back. His breathing was being cut off as she choked him with the wire. "I don't have time for your games. My target is Luppi." She pulls the wire tighter. Yammy gasps out as his vision started to become blurry and his breathing became heavily. He ran backwards and smashed Danni into the fridge, but she didn't let go. He slammed her into the wall cracking it up to the ceiling. Danni held in a cough, but she still didn't let go. "If you manage to get to the door, I'll let you go." She wheezes out. Yammy's knees were getting weak but he manages to make it to door. 'Good, good, closer.'

She heard a door open and stomps down the stair. "Dammit Yammy! I told you to…" He stops to see Danni on top of Yammy. He was about to open the door when Danni turned around. "Dammit. Cover blown." Luppi's eyes widen, looking at Danni's face. "You…you're the mother of that woman!" He pulls out a gun. "I'll kill you!" He pulled the trigger. Danni let Yammy go and instead of her he got the bullet into the shoulder. Luckily Yammy had some thick skin and on top of being almost choked out he didn't react. Danni took out her second knife and threw it at Luppi, stabbing his arm. "Little boys shouldn't play with guns." She says. Luppi grits his teeth and rushes back up the stairs, holding his arm. Danni rushes after him but is suddenly grabbed by Yammy and was put into a bear hold. "That fucking hurt!" He yelled out in her face. He started to squeeze her. His eyes were full of rage. "You think cheap tricks like that will do me in! You've grown soft Danni! Now I'll squeeze you until you pass out or pop. Either one is fine with me!" His grip grows tighter and tighter. Danni kicked and struggled but his grip was to tight. 'He might be right. Ugh…' She felt something snap in her side. 'In my younger days, I wouldn't have lowered my damn guard like this…or thought this freaking much!' Yammy chuckled holding her. "If you cry out in agony and admit defeat, I'll let you go ahaha!" Danni grits her teeth. "N-Never you fat jar of…" "Then I'll snap you in half!" He laughed loudly as he squeezed her.

While he laughed, in her face, he failed to realize the door opening. "I knew this was to much for you handle…" Yammy suddenly, felt a sharp pain in his right side and let go of Danni. She fell to the ground and rolled out the way just as Yammy's legs were kicked out from behind. He fell on his back and groaned out. He heard footsteps walking closer to him, looking up he saw Dante blowing out smoke. "You need to retire woman." Danni sat up holding her side. "S-Shut you…" Terry rushed in with a few men behind him. "Auntie! Luppi escaped! He jumped out the window with a bag. We have men chasing after him." He ran past Dante and went to her. He dropped down to Danni. "We should get you to the hospital." He helps Danni up. "I'm fine. The capture of Luppi comes first."

Dante walked past Yammy, who was still on the floor. "Just leave it to me already. At your age you shouldn't try to push yourself." Danni growled at him. "Do not make me kill you right now." Dante shrugs. "Just trying to help you live to see your grandchildren's first birthday at least. Don't really need you at Oichi's wedding whenever she plans it." Terry chuckled. "Can we try not to push Auntie's buttons while she's hurt?" Yammy got up. "Don't think you can ignore me and get away with it!" He reached out to grab Dante. "Silence idiot…" Dante says as he simply gutted him in the stomach. It looked like a normal gut check, but Yammy got sent flying through the wall and outside. "Get her to the hospital. As usual I'll take care of the clean up and tracking down Luppi. I'll let you know when the deed is done." He walked out the door to see the men tying Yammy up with thick chains. "Leave him. I have questions for him." The man frowned at him. "We don't answer to you." Dante walked up to Yammy and placed his foot in the creak of leg. He lifted it and then slammed it down with such force that the men heard a snap. Yammy screamed out in pain. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" He yelled trying to break out the chains. The men looked at Dante with shock and horror. "As I said…leave him. I have questions." Terry helped Danni out. "Just let him be." She says sighing. "Be ready to take him in after Dante is done with him." "Come on auntie, let's get you looked at." Terry says leading her away.

* * *

At Oichi's, Jushiro and the others were taking their leave. Ulquiorra was leaving Jess there since he had to work. Grimmjow was walking to the twins room to give Oichi a hand. He yawns slightly as he opened the door. He saw Oichi laying on the futon sleeping with Naomi on her chest. He chuckled lightly and walked to them. "Come on. It's back to bed for the both of you." He carefully picked Naomi up. She started to wine. Grimmjow placed her in his arms and started to rock her. "Come on now. You can't lay on your mom every time you get upset." It took a few seconds to smooth her back out and placed her in her crib. "Good girl." He rubbed her head and then checked on Alisha. She was sound asleep. "I'm glad that at least one of you gets some full sleep." Walking back over to Oichi he picked her up bridal style. "This is becoming a frequent thing. Hmm…you feel a bit warm." He headed to their bedroom and lays her down. He placed a hand on her forehead, cheeks, and chest and frowned.

There was a soft knock on the door. He turned to see Harribel. "I'll be heading out with Nel in a bit." "Yeah okay. Me and Oichi are off today." He says. Harribel walked up to him. "That is concern in your voice. What is wrong?" She asks. Grimmjow looks down at Oichi. "Just a bit worried, I guess. She's a little warmer than usual. I heard she can get sick pretty easily and she did have a fever when she was carrying the twins." Harribel crossed her arms. "I'll pick up some medicine on my way back just in case. Food?" Grimmjow sat on the bed. "Soup. Chicken, broth, crackers, lots of juice. Orange." Harribel nodded and left the room. Grimmjow scratched his head. "I'll go check on Naomi. Don't need her freaking out if she really is getting sick."

* * *

In the south side of Karakura, were more of the wealthy people stayed there was a large estate owned by the Shihoin Clan, one of the four great noble families. The custom home had a very dramatic resort like property. It had a private outdoor living section with a heated saltwater infinity pool, spa, cabana, and outdoor kitchen. There was a beautiful lake in the backyard that had a nice view from the home. There was a three-car garage on the side. A Guesthouse with a full kitchen and bath. A master wing that included a sitting room with a fireplace and a morning bar area. On the finished terrace level there was a nanny and butler suite, gym, and more.

In the bar area, a young, slender, well endowed woman was sitting on a stool with a drink in her hand. She had dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair was waist length and was kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She was wearing an aqua color shirt with dark blue jeans and flats. In front of her was Yoshiro, on his knees with his head down. There was a knot on his head from a hard hit.

"…and after the slap she left…" He says finishing his story. The woman chuckled. Yoshiro looked up slightly. "Sis…can I please get up now? I've repeated what happened since yesterday when you brought me here. I don't know what else to tell you." One of the butlers walked in and went behind the bar. "Lady Yoruichi? Would you like a refill?" "Yes please." She says placing her cup down. "Make it a bit stronger will ya?" "Yes ma'am." He says.

Yoruichi turned to her brother. "So, do you know why she slapped you? Why she reacted the way she did? Why those women were glaring daggers at you?" Yushiro sighs. "I think? Maybe…I don't know sis…" Yoruichi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can't be this dumb…you really think Izzy wants to be tied down with a loser like you?" "L-Loser!?" Yoruichi laughs. "Yes, loser. You have been dating the girl for months and you know close to nothing about her and how her family works? All the women in that households are independent women who know how to handle themselves. They don't need men gushing after them, forcing them to give up their dreams, just because they don't have the balls to stand up to their family." Yoshiro bit his lip and looks down.

"Here you are Lady Yoruichi." The butler places the cup down. "Thank you." She says grabbing the cup and taking a sip. "Haa…very good!" The butler smiled and started to restock the bar. "Now, what you need to do is realize how stupid you were for saying that, find out a great way to apologize to her, and if its to late, wine and dine her for the very last time." Yoshiro frowned and looked at her. "I don't want it to be the last time! I like Izzy sis and…wait…how do you know them so well in the first place? You speak as if you know the entire family already." Yoruichi uncrossed her legs and crossed them again. "That is because I do. Their mother, Danni, is a very good friend of mine. So of course, I know all of her kids. The oldest, Oichi the new head of the 9th division, owner of that brand-new shoe store that I brought these cute clothes from, and the soon to be principal of a brand-new school. The middle child, Florina. She's adopted though and such a cutie pie. I remember when she gave me this beautiful rose that she grew herself. She now runs a flower shop and then there is little Izzy. She is Dante's daughter and have a different mother, but Danni loves her all the same. She treats her like she gave birth to her and will always refer to it. The little spit fire is more independent then her older sisters. She hates being tied down and can't stand to be compared to others. She had a dream of becoming a photographer. She always had this camera with her and took pictures of everything. She had a bunch of scrap books with thousands of pictures of random things."

Yoruichi chuckles. "Watching them grow up was pretty interesting. Anyways, I know the whole family which, is why, I wanted to get a hold of you and get you to see what you did was wrong before her parents got to you. I can talk Danni out of killing you but her father, Dante…ha… there is no talking that man out of anything. That is a death wish." Yoshiro frowned and looks down. "Then what do I do sis…I didn't mean to make her mad or be mean or anything. I listen to her everyday when she talks and vent to me. She goes to school and work and she doesn't ask anyone for help because she thinks they would think less of her. I thought if she married me then I could make her life easier…" Yoruichi sighs and smiles softly at him. "Then make sure she knows that when she calls. Explain properly why you said the things you said, allow her to speak her feelings to you and she felt when you said those things." She got up and pulls him up. "Another thing. Do not let this family poison your mind. They do not control you nor your future. I get that I kinda made everything fall on to you but, don't get so overwhelmed by them. The whole reason you wanted to work in that shop at the mall was because you wanted to see how the common people work and how they act. Take what you learn and put it to good use." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully the girls aren't pissed at you and told Dante and Danni about what you did." She says laughing. Yoshiro gulps and nods. "How do you know she will call?" Yoruichi ruffled his head. "She will call. Trust me. Now go to your room and practice on what you are going to say." She pushed him along. She sat back at the bar and grabbed her phone to see she had a message from Terry. "Aw, the little lion cub sent me a message." She opens it and reads it. "Oh dear. Looks like Danni got herself into a little trouble." She says chuckling.

* * *

Oichi was sitting up in bed with a thermometer in her mouth. Uryu was checking her pulse. "Oichi if you aren't feeling well you need to let me know. Your fever can cause your body more harm than most people and now that you have children you have to be more careful. Do you want me to lecture you?" Oichi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had a fever. I have been taking my usual medicines. I wasn't feeling fatigue at all." Uryu took the thermometer out and checked it. "Well it's good Grimmjow called me. You are going to have to stay home for a few days. I'm going to prescribe you some new medicine and…" He pulled out a sick mask. "I know you don't want to be away from the girls so wear this at all times. Understand?" Oichi nodded as he put it on her.

There was a knock at the door and Izzy walked in holding Alisha. "Sis? Is it okay to come in?" Uryu nodded and gather his things. "I'll be back in a few hours with your new meds. Remember what I said." Oichi nodded. "Thank you for coming Uryu." Uryu nodded and left the room. Izzy walked up to her. Alisha giggled and reached out to Oichi. "Can you hold her?" "Uryu said it was okay but, I don't want to risk the girls getting sick. I was breathing all over Naomi this morning trying to calm her down but Uryu said she checked out okay. I'm sorry for asking but can you watch them for me for a while? At least until Harribel and the girls get back?" Izzy nodded. "Of course sis but um…I wanted to ask you something." She grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed with Alisha sitting in her lap.

"Sure, you can ask me whatever you like." Oichi says smiling behind the mask. "It's about Yoshiro. Talking to Jess the other day made me think about what he might be going through. I vented to him a lot about how I felt about things like. Maybe he took it the wrong way and thought I wanted an easy way out." Oichi linked her fingers as she listened. "I…I do love him sis and I admit that at any other moment I would have said yes to marrying him. However, I don't want to give up my dreams just to merge into his family ways and be a housewife. Sure, some women can do it and love it but I want to work and make my own money. I would have thought he understood that." She looked at Oichi with tears in her eyes. "How do I tell him that without chasing him away!?" Alisha looked up at her and frowned. Oichi chuckled. "You tell him what you just told me. Yoshiro isn't like those guys you use to date. He listens to you vent your heart out to him and I am sure he will listen to you when you explain how his words made you feel." Izzy sniffs and wipes her eyes. "…but what if he doesn't understand how I feel. What if he only feels that I should marry him just to give him kids and all that other stuff." Oichi reached out and grabs Izzy's hand. "Do you think Yoshiro is that kind of guy?" Oichi asked. Izzy shook her head. "N-No but…" "Then you have nothing to fear Izzy."

Grimmjow walked in with Naomi. "She's right and if he tries anything, just let me know. I'll kick his ass for ya." Izzy smiles at him. "Thank you but, I don't want him to get hurt." Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed. "I got it but still, as your brother in law, if you need my fist, don't be scared to ask." Oichi chuckles and looks at Naomi who was playing with some keys. They heard a yawn and looked to see Jess walking in. "Hey there sleepy head." Oichi says. Jess rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Mmm…Hungry." Grimmjow placed Naomi on the bed, on her stomach and got up. "Ulquiorra brought you some snacks. Guess I'll get them before you blow a cow." Jess pouted at him as he walked by her. "Oichi your boyfriend is such a jerk." Oichi giggled. "Yeah, one of his cute features." She felt Naomi push up off her stomach and on to her knees. She crawled to Oichi's legs and lays on them babbling away. Jess notices the mask on Oichi's face, and a look of concern went to her face. "Is it your fever?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but it's not bad. Thanks to Grimmjow. Uryu will be back with new meds for me. I think my body is adjusting to the ones I have now." Jess sighs. "I see. Are you sure you don't want me to get my uncle on the phone? He can make you some lasting medicine." Oichi frowned. "No, I don't want to owe him anything. I'm sure he won't hold it against me but still it's a no." Jess walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. "Your so stubborn. I hope the girls don't get that."

Izzy got up. "Did you want me to take the twins sis?" Oichi shook her head. "No, you can leave them here, plus, you want to go talk to Yushiro don't you?" Izzy blushed and nodded. She handed Alisha to Oichi. "Thank you for listening to me Oichi." She quickly left the room. Alisha giggled as Oichi tickled her. "That girl…I happy she found someone to finally love though." Jess nodded. "I agree. Love is such a wonderful thing. I can't wait to see Grimmjow's face when the twins fall in love one day." Oichi gave out a dry laugh. "Between Grimmjow and Grayson I'm sure they would scare every boy away." The girls laughed together making the twins giggle along with them. Grimmjow walked back in with snacks for Jess. "Ah, if Jess wasn't here I'd say this was a perfect moment to see my girls so giggly." Jess frowned. "Oh shush and give me my food."

* * *

At the medical center, Danni sighs as she sat in bed. She was in the 4th division private room. Terry was sitting beside her on his tablet. The door to the room opened and Jushiro walked in with a smile. "Danni! I heard that you were getting treated here today." Danni glares at him. "Yeah, I'll be out in a couple of days. Don't tell Oichi or I'll kill you." Jushiro chuckled. "Don't worry, I will not say anything. I guess your pursuit went bad?" Danni nodded. "Yeah, that idiot Yammy was there. He had been sleeping in the room without making a sound and then the moment we move in he wakes up and mess up everything." She crossed her arms and sinks back into the bed. "It was mostly my fault. That sack of shit was right…In my hay day I would have been able to take Yammy and capture Luppi without help. I let my guard down and got distracted. Maybe its time for me to consider retirement or something." Terry looked up. "You are letting uncle Dante get under your skin. Mistakes were made and we didn't get Luppi, but we did capture Yammy. That must account for something. Without Aizen funding anything there is nothing that can't hold him in prison. We actually have a few charges that can hold him for a while, and I sent them to Toshiro." Jushiro nods. "I see. You work fast as always. As for you Danni, he is right. Dante is famous for getting under people's skin. You have always gotten your job done. I don't think retirement is for you just yet. Heal up, take some days off, and leave the hunting to Terry and your men." Danni frowned. "What!? That bastard needs to be caught by me! After what he did to Oichi! He needs to die and burn in hell!" Jushiro laughs. "That is also why you need to take the days off. We need Luppi alive and there isn't a high chance that you will do that. So you are under orders to take a few days off and heal up. Terry will take over for you." Terry smiled. "I got this auntie. Don't worry I'll bring him in. Think of this like a vacation. You can stay with Oichi and spend time with her and the twins. I also heard Yoruichi was back in town. She should be on her way here now really."

On cue, Yoruichi walked in with a bottle of wine. "Oh Danni! I brought you a get-well gift!" She says walking to the bed. Danni smiled. "Hello to you to Yoruichi." "I got a text saying you were hurt by that brut and now I hear that you are going on Vacation! How wonderful. I have an open room, reserved seats with your favorite seafood restaurant, and even a few men lined up to your liking." She says winking. Danni chuckled. "Sounds like you have my whole day planned. I guess I could take a small vacation. I wouldn't want all your work to go to waste." Yoruichi smirk. "That a girl! I'll start getting the room ready. It's time for you to cut lose a bit and I'll even invite Kisuke." Danni rolled her eyes. "Do you have to? Why?" Yoruichi laughed. "Still don't like him huh? Well for one you kinda owe him. He did save your life a few years ago." Danni shook her head. "Yeah and he almost got Oichi killed when he had her standing outside his stupid club!" "The past is the past. Oichi is fine and he made sure she never worked there again. Besides he had the place close down for now. He is running this pathetic little gift shop until the school opens up." Danni huffed out. "I hate his guts."

They heard chuckling and Shunsui walked in. "I thought I heard some loud voices coming from this room." Danni felt her face get slightly hot and turned her eyes away. Yoruichi caught this and a sly smile came to her face. 'Danni you are so easy to read today.' "I heard you got into a real scramble with Yammy." Danni nodded. "Yeah something like that." Terry could hear a certain nervousness in her voice and held in a chuckle. 'Auntie does have her cute sides at times.' "The old man gave you some vacation days. You should take them and spend time with your grandchildren. I'm sure they can't wait to be spoiled by you." Shunsui says laughing. Danni looked at him and her cheeks turned red. "I was planning to take the offer. I don't want to but maybe some free time is what I need." Shunsui smiles softly at her. "That's a good idea." Danni felt her heart speed up and she looked away towards the window. Jushiro chuckled. 'She's so open right now.'

Rangiku was in her office in a daze. Gin hasn't been home in a week, and she was worried about him. The door to her office opened and Momo peaks her head in. "Rangiku?" She slips in and closes the door gently. Rangiku was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see Momo standing right in front of her. Momo frowned and clapped her hands in front of Rangiku's face. "Rangiku!" She yelled. Rangiku yelled and jumped up in surprise. "Wahh! Momo! Don't do that! I could have pop right out of my top!" Momo crossed her arms. "You weren't answering me. Are you, feelings okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind." She sits down in front of her. "A lot on my mind? I guess you can say that…I'm fine though. How are you and your lover doing?" Momo blushed. "L-Lover!? I mean me and Toshiro are doing well and all." Rangiku smirked. "So is his bed game good?" Momo's face got hotter. "W-Well its um…m-maybe we shouldn't talk about that here…" Rangiku gasps. "Your right! We need a girl's night out! You, me, Orihime, Oichi, Jess, Nel, and all the other girls! Oooo I need to find a good restaurant!" "Huh!? Wait what?" Rangiku takes her phone out and starts looking up spots. "It's been a stressful year for everyone. A girl's night out with no men and lots of drinking! Well not for Nel and Jess at least but I'll drink enough for them both! Momo you get the word out. I'll get the reservations and a bar to go to afterwards." She says giggling. Momo rubbed her head. "Sure…I guess." Momo hums out as she starts texting. 'Why does it seem like she's hiding something…'

Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were over at Chad's drinking and playing cards. Orihime and Rukia had all the kids for the day. Ichigo sips on a beer as he watched Ikkaku struggle with his hand. "Man, you suck like always." Ikkaku shot him a glare. "Shut up! I'm trying to think here!" Renji shook his head. "Sure, you are." "I said shut up!" He says snapping at them. Yumichika chuckled. Chad shook his head and sip on a beer. "Is Uryu coming over?" "Na, he has work today. That workaholic." Renji chuckled. "So, gentlemen how is life?" Ichigo sighs. "The same, I guess. Working on a wedding, working, etc etc…" Ikkaku groans. "Same here. Nothing new." Yumichika chuckled. "I've been on a few dates here and there." They all stopped and looked at him in shock. "Say what!?" Yumichika frowned. "What? You think I can't find someone who is just a beautiful as me? That my dear boys is the truth. No one can match my beauty but that is besides the point. I am a man after all. I have needs just like everyone else, so I've started my own host club." Ikkaku raised his eyebrow. "Oh…you were serious about that huh. Well good luck."

Ichigo and Renji slammed their hand on the table. "Hold the heck up! Are we really going to gloss over this!? You are running a host club!?" Renji says in shock. Yumichika nodded. "Yup, I got the funds and everything. If you want a job there however, you are going to have to prove your worth. With that said I wouldn't recommend you boys to come sigh up. I need to test certain skills you know and since you are married or getting married, I doubt your women would want that." Ichigo crossed his arms. "What kind of proof are you talking about?" "Eh? You know, like bed skills, people skills, all the jest." Chad sips on his beer. "Bed skills? So you would watch them…" "Yup and my, I have to say that the men around here sure are desperate but I did find one that caught my eye. He looked strangely familiar but that is besides the point. He is quite a looker and I planned to invite him to out next outing at the club house." Ichigo frowned. "Your going to invite some stranger over during our game nights?" Yumichika nodded. "Yup, I didn't think it would be a problem since Oichi brought Grimmjow over at one point." "A well know criminal and a complete and total person we do not know are two different things!" Ichigo says. Yumichika pouted. "Well its to late. He is already coming and Momo said she didn't mind." The men groaned. "Your always doing this! How do you know this guy isn't going to come after one of the girls!?" Renji said in anger. "Oh, don't worry about that. He likes big breasted women so Rukia and Momo wouldn't be on his radar. He also likes them kind of brainy so Orihime is off the market to. He doesn't like women who drink a lot so Rangiku is out. All that is left would be Tatsuki, Oichi, and Jess if she comes."

Ichigo groans out. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you might have called Orihime dumb but that's even worse! Tatsuki could kick this guy's ass for batting a eye at her. Jess can easily kill the guy and Oichi has a man who would snap anyone, man or woman, in half if they so much as look at her wrong!" Yumichika chuckled. "I know! Wont this be fun!?" Ichigo and Renji face palm's themselves.

* * *

Izzy sighs as she paced back and forth. She had her phone in her hand, debiting on what she should say to Yoshiro. She rubs her head and sits down on the bed. "Fine, I'll just call and say what's on my mind." She dialed his number. It ranged only once before he picked up. "H-Hello!?" "Hey…" Izzy says nervously. "Hi Izzy…" Yushiro says equally nervous. There was silence on the phone. Izzy gulps and was about to start when Yoshiro beat her to the punch. "I'm sorry!" He says. "I swear, I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way. I just want to give you a life where you didn't have to worry about over stressing yourself. You always talked about how you were tired of working so hard and getting little results. In truth I was frustrated because I didn't know what to do to make it easier for you. In the end I did something totally stupid and I hurt your feelings and walked all over your pride. I never intended to do so…Izzy, you are so important to me. The days we spent together were like heaven. No other girl has made me feel the way I do about you. They all just tell me what I want to hear to keep me happy. Your different and I like that. I love how you're so independent and how your following your dreams despite the stress it puts on you. You're an amazing person Izzy and…you deserve better than me. If you want to stay apart, I can deal with that."

Biting her lip, Izzy tears up. "Your such a idiot!" She cries out. "Izzy?" "It was stupid of you to think I was like those women you hated so much. I know I vent to you a lot about my stress, but I just want you to hold me and tell me that you will always be there for me." "I will Izzy. I'll hold you for as long as you want me to." "You don't need to impress me with fancy things, just spend more time with me. I love going on dates with you and I love how happy you get when you discover something new. Your smile is so cute, and it makes my heart flutter so bad. Every time we are together I have so much happiness in my heart that I fear it would explode. I love you, okay. I don't want to break up so please come hold me?" "Yes! Of course, I will! I'm on my way!" He says hanging up. Izzy sniffed and grabbed a pillow. She got flustered with her own words. Her heart was pounding so fast. "Yoshiro…you big dummy head…"

Later that night, Ulquiorra had came back to pick Jess up. Oichi and Grimmjow were in their room with the twins. Yoshiro had come over and he and Izzy had not left the room ever since. "Should we go check on them?" Oichi asked. The twins were laying on Grimmjow's chest fast asleep. "Na, make up sex is one of the best things to do you know." Oichi gave him a worried looked. "Babe chill. They are crazy in love and they had a big fight and misunderstanding. Let them get all the stress out. Besides its not like we haven't done that before. We did stay in here for your birthday when I got out." Oichi blushed. "Y-Yeah…I can't help it though."

"I know. You're a worry wort sister. Did you take your meds?" Oichi nodded adjusting her mask. "Come lay with us and get some sleep." Grimmjow says pulling her down. "No! I don't want to get the kids sick." Grimmjow ignored her pleads and held her close. "Sleep." He says. Oichi frowned and was about to struggle until she got comfortable. "You're such a fat head…" She mumbles. Grimmjow chuckles at her.

In Los Noches, Szayel was in his lab working on something when Zommari walked in. "Szayel…Sir Aizen is looking for you." "I will be there in a moment, I am busy." He says typing away at his camera. Zommari walked up to him. "Yammy has been captured by the center." "So, what, that thug may be all muscle but he will never talk or give Aizen up. Not something we should be worrying about." "You do realize that we are the only two left of this elite force do you not?" Szayel. "I do and soon, Aizen will lead us to our deaths, but before that I will use all this time to acquire something I've been wanting for a while." He types something in, and a picture of Jess pops up along with a few of her family members. "That women. Doesn't she belong to Ulquiorra." "Oh yes, and what a find this was. She's from a Scottish noble family and that name, Mikcloud haha they are known to have such dirty secrets. Secrets that would make me a very powerful man." "I have heard of that name before…" Zommari says. Szayel chuckled. "That girl may be the only thing between me, and boats load of information and power. I want her and if I have to torture her to the brink of death or experiment on her day and night, all those Mikcloud secrets will be mine haha."

* * *

Morning came, Oichi and Grimmjow were downstairs with the twins when Yoshiro walked in only his jeans on. "Oh, Good morning Ms. Oichi." Oichi smiled. "Good morning Yoshiro. Did you sleep well?" He blushed and nodded. "Yes, I did, I'm sorry for imposing on you." Oichi shook her head. "It's fine. I'm glad you and Izzy made up." Yoshiro frowned and then looked down. "I owe you an formal apology for what I said to Izzy. I didn't mean to disrespect her nor did I mean to trample on her dreams like that. All I ever wanted was to make her happy." "I know dear. Trust me I do. I bear no ill will towards you so long as you set everything right. Izzy is a very stubborn and independent woman. I hope that you take very good care of her from now on." Yoshiro smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am I will! Thank you for your blessings!" The twins giggled at him. Grimmjow walked up with a plate and some juice. "This is for Izzy, if you want food you can come down here and make it yourself." Yoshiro nodded and grabbed it. "Thank you." He quickly ran back up the stairs. Oichi sighs. "Now Flo and Izzy have someone they can finally be with. I'm a happy camper now." Grimmjow kissed her forehead. "Eat." He says placing a plate in front of her.

The night of October 31st, everyone was getting ready for game night over at Momo's and the others. The kids had all gone and came back from early trick or treating and were staying over at Oichi's with a babysitter. The game house was decorated for Halloween. In the kitchen, Oichi, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Tatsuki was cooking for the group. Oichi was wearing a long sleeve, batman shirt and black skinny jeans and flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was wearing her glasses as she cooked.

In the living room area Jess was wearing a Harley Quinn maternity shirt and black and red cheeked leggings, was sitting down beside Nel. They were watching Ikkaku, Rangiku, Toshiro, Nnoitra and the others play spades. Yumichika did not tag along with Ikkaku and it started to raise questions that he couldn't answer. Hisagi, Yoshiro, Izzy, and Florina was over at the bar. Ikkaku sighs out. "This game sucks! I will never understand how a freaking 2 one of the lowest numbers ever can beat my card!" He tosses his cards down. "This is a waste of time! Find something else to play!" Jess chuckled at this. Nel sighs.

"Well we can just do what we always do and just talk you know. We have new faces joining us now." Momo says sitting down on the couch. Ikkaku's eye twitched. "I don't want to do that either!" "Fine! Let's do a scavenger hunt!" Momo got up. "Luckily I already set that up haha. Everyone needs to team up with a partner and find the items on the list that I will give them. The house has been expanding recently so it's bigger than ever! Lots of things to find and there is a grand prize in it that includes money, liquor, and a free labor pass! That means you can have one-person work for you for free all day long!" Ikkaku smirks and gets up. "Oh, hell yeah! I love labor passes! I'm going to make Rangiku rake the leaves in the yard!" Rangiku stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Like hell you are! I plan on winning that pass so you or one of the lucky men in here can come shopping with me!" Momo laughs and runs off to get the list.

Meanwhile at Yoruichi's, she and Danni were getting ready for a dinner date. Danni didn't want to go since Kisuke would be there, but she had little to no choice. She was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, backless, sexy burgundy halter dress with black heels. Her hair had grown a bit longer, down to her shoulders just about. Sighing she turns around and rubs her hips. She had always been one to recover quickly but she was still a bit bruised up. "I can't believe I am doing this. When was the last time I even went out dinner and off all people I have to share it with Kisuke…ugh…" She looks down at her hands and rubs her ring finger. At one point she and Dante had been married but they divorced years ago when Oichi was still a teenager. Before that though, he had taken her out on dates like this. The dates were always so romantic, and it reminded her why she fell in love with him. Of course, that all changed, and they ended up going separate ways. "I do admit…that I miss going out on dinner dates and I already missed most of Oichi's life because of my job. Maybe Dante is right, and I should get out…this lifestyle may not be good for me anymore." She placed her hand on her chest. 'I miss the days when I had someone to come home to. Welcoming me back with a warm and caring smile.' She felt tears starting to swell up in the corner of her eyes as her loneliness started to creep up on her.

"Danni! I see your ready to go!" Danni jumped at Yoruichi's loud voice. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Yoruichi wearing a red one shoulder, side open, fork cocktail dress with black heels. "Ready to go?" Danni sighed and grabbed her purse. "I guess so. Let's get this over with." She walked past Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chuckled and a soft smile came to her face. 'Don't worry Danni, your loneliness will end tonight, I will make sure of that, as your good friend. After all you've done for that company you deserve some happiness of your own." "Yoruichi! Hurry up or I'm not going!" Danni yelled. She chuckled and quickly rushed out after Danni.

Downstairs, the butler was waiting on them, when he saw them, he smiled and bow. "You look very stunning ladies; the car is ready for you." Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you, Gus." They walked and he opened the door for them. He then got into the driver's seat and drove them to the restaurant they were eating at.

In the car, Danni looked at her phone to see a text from Oichi. Danni had told her that she would be on vacation for a while to rest up. 'Have fun on your dinner date mama. If you get to bored the kids are at the house. I'm sure the twins would love to see you.' Danni smiles and texts her back. 'I might take you up on that offer, thanks pumpkin.' She puts her phone back into her bag. "Oichi?" Yoruichi asked. Danni nodded. "So where are we going? If we are dressing up like this I assume its going to be fancy right?" Yoruichi nodded. "Yup! It's called Limestone Roadhouse." "What do they serve?" "The normal I guess, never been to be honest." Danni sighs. "Right…"

Riding for about 15 minutes into town, they came to a large restaurant that looked packed. Gus pulled up to the front door where the line was and a valet walked over, opening the door for them. Danni got out and looked around. "You sure we can get into this place?" Yoruichi walked to the door. "Your asking to many questions Danni. Just trust me and come on." Danni sighs and follows her to the front door, cutting in front of the long line. Walking inside, the went to the podium. There was a young woman with black hair tied up in a bun, gray eyes, and peachy skin. She was leaning over the podium, looking through a book. She had a frown on her face and looked up to see Yoruichi and Danni. "If you don't have a reservation you are either going to have to wait in line or come back at a later date." She says with a bit of an attitude. Danni frowned at this. One thing that irked her was people not being professional at their jobs. Especially if it was a high-class place like this.

Yoruichi opened her post and pulled out a ticket. "I do have one. For Shihouin." The woman's eyes opened wide and she stood up straight. "Of the Shihouin clan? Yes, ma'am we have your table for four, ready." She quickly grabbed four menus. "Right this way!" Danni shook her head as they followed her. 'Looking so bored at work until an important guest shows up…. Pitiful. My girls have better work ethic then most of these people in here…' She hums out. 'Wait four? Who else is joining us?'

The woman led them upstairs and sat them at the table near the window. They sat down and opened their menus. "For four? What are you planning Yoruichi?" Danni asked She chuckled. "It's a surprise Danni." The woman came back with a pad in her hand. "My name is Tory and I will be your server tonight." Danni raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who led people to their seats?" Tory faked a smile to Danni. "I do but it's not my job. I was looking over the station. Not that it matters…" She says mumbling the last part. Danni's hand twitched. Her level of anger was rising a bit. "What will you be having to drink tonight?" Tory asked. Danni looked at the menu. "Some nice wine would do…oh they have Nonas! That can only be made on the island. Ms. Lillian must be making a killer with her wine." "What is Nonas?" Danni smiled. "A dry wine that Dante's mother makes. It's made from rare ingredients that can only be found on his home island. I didn't know her sells were reaching this far out. I know Flo, opened a flower shop but it was for herbs." Yoruichi chuckled. "I see, So, we will have two bottles of those."

Tory looked at Danni. "Are you sure ma'am…that is a very expensive drink. I know that a noble family would be able to afford but…" "Two bottles." Yoruichi says. Tory sighs. "Of course, ma'am. I will be back with your drink." She turned around and walked away. "I don't know how much more I can take of that woman…" Yoruichi shakes her head and then smiles when she sees Kisuke and another guest behind him, being led by a young man. "I see you made it." Kisuke smiled and looked at Danni. He was wearing a dark blue suit and black hair and his hair was kind of cleaned up, much to Danni's surprise. "Hello Danni, It's been a while." "Hello to you to Kisuke…" Danni says in a flat tone. She looked behind him and her eyes widen a bit. "What are you doing here?" Behind Kisuke was Shunsui. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back into a low pony-tail. "Hello ladies, you both are looking quite lovely this night." He looked at Danni who had a hint of redness on her cheek. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a dress like that Danni. You should try dressing up more often. Hiding your beauty like that should be a crime."

Danni felt her heart skip a beat. She quickly turned her head. "No need to butter me up like that. I asked a question." Shunsui chuckled and took a seat next to her. Kisuke also took a seat. "Did you both already order?" "Just some drinks." "I see. So, Danni, I heard you were taking a vacation." Kisuke says chuckling. "Something like that. I heard your stupid club was shut down finally. To bad…I wanted to destroy it myself." Kisuke had a carefree smile on his face. "Still showing some hate against me?" "You put my daughter in danger so of course I hate your guts. You are lucky I can't show them to you but, ironically Oichi needs you to run this school of hers. Can't really take your life just yet." Kisuke laughed. "How lucky for me. I saved your life and your daughter saved mine. I will have to thank her later." "Speaking of that, how came you never told Oichi that you worked for the company?" Shunsui asked. Danni frowned and then a sad look appeared on her face catching him off guard a bit. "…the company isn't as pretty as people see it. I didn't want her to be involved in it and end up losing a part of herself like me and Dante did. If you let it, that place can suck your soul and change you into a person you never wanted to be in the first place. I wanted to spare that from her…" There was silence at the table for a bit until Tory came back with the wine. "I see your other two guests have arrived. I brought four glasses for you all."

Danni sighs mentally as she masked her sad emotions. Tory placed the glasses down and opened the first bottle. "Have you all decided on what you wanted to order, or do you need more time?" She asked pouring the glasses. "More time please. Since we just got here and all." Kisuke looking at the menu. Tory looked at the women. "We want to order at the same time so we will wait." Tory nodded and walked off. Danni sips on her wine and sighs out. "It's so nice to taste this again." She glanced in her wine and smiled softly. 'The last time I had this wine was on my honeymoon…' Shunsui watched her from the corner of his eyes as he looked at the menu.

* * *

At Momo's the scavenger hunt was on its way. While Momo was getting things ready, everyone but Yumichika had shown up which still baffled everyone. All the couples were paired up and give a list that had clues instead of just items on it. Momo, Toshiro, and Kira stayed out the game. Kira watched the food in the kitchen. Momo, at the last second decided it was better to hide the prizes around the house and gave each group different clues to reach one of the three prices. To make the experience more spooky she had shut off the lights to some rooms and dimmed the lights in the hall.

Oichi and Grimmjow was walking down the hall with a paper in hand. Grimmjow had his hands in his pocket. "What's first?" Oichi hums out. "In the dark and under a tress look for a graveyard skeleton key, don't be afraid of guts and goo, for on that key is your next clue." Grimmjow frowns. "So, we have to go outside?" "I guess…but I didn't see any graveyards outside and Momo couldn't have put one up in the minutes she was gone…" They walked down the hallway and walked past the entertainment room. Oichi looked to see the door where Rukia was supposed to have her baby shower last year. She stops and looks at the door while Grimmjow heads to the back door.

He peaked outside and looked around to see no tree or graveyard. "No…nothing out here…" Oichi grabs the doorknob and opens the door she sees a glow in the dark tree made of lights hanging on the wall. "Grimmjow! Here!" Grimmjow turns around and walks to the door. Oichi walks in and tries to flick on the light, it didn't work. "Well I guess she wants to try to keep it spooky. Walking in they came to the tree. Oichi's foot hit something making her stop. She bends down and felt a bucket. "Um…I found something but the light in the hallway is making things hard to see what's in it." "Just grab whatever is inside." Grimmjow says. Oichi sticks her hand inside and felt something squishy. "Ewww….I don't know what it is but it feels so nasty!" She digs around until her hand grazed against something. "I got something." She says pulling it out.

They walked back into the hallway and Oichi frowned to see black goo on her arm. "Gross!" Grimmjow chuckled and looked to see that she had grabbed a key and attached to it was a note card. He grabbed it and opened it. "They say that bats come out at night, but don't be overcome with fright, a bat hangs in the house somewhere and your next clue is hidden there." Oichi frowned and looked around to see the Halloween decorations hanging on the walls and ceilings. "Oh boy…"

Jess and Ulquiorra were outside in the front yard. Jess was holding the card. "Are you sure you wish to play? I don't want you on your feet." Jess smiled. "I'll be fine love. This game seems like a fun way to spend my birthday to heehee! Let's see, the card says, Jack-o-lanterns light the night, their eerie faces shinning bright, the knife that shaped them lies around, and holds your next clue safe and sound. Jess looked around and notice that the yard was full of Jack-o-lanterns. "At least we found out why there was so many lanterns out here when we pulled up. I think we need to look for a knife and that will have the next clue…but its so dark outside." She held his hand. "Let's get to looking. I wanna win that labor ticket so I can make Grimmjow do some work." Ulquiorra nods and walks with her out into the yard.

Walking around they also saw Nel and Nnoitra holding a small flashlight to read their card. "Hey, I didn't know you can use flashlights." Jess says pouting as they walked up to them. Nnoitra rolls his eyes. "How else do you plan to see in the dark girly." Nel nudged him. "So is your clue out here to?" Jess nodded. "Looking for a knife. What about you?" "Our clue said bones are scattered everywhere, around a pile of leaves somewhere, one of those bones holds your next clue, beware the owner watches you. So, we need a pile of leaves and some bones. Haaa…Momo sure did do some extra stuff…I think she had some of this planned out."

Nnoitra looked around and saw a tree near the edge of the road. He grabbed Nel's hand making her blush. "Over here, there is a tree. Might be the leaves." "Hey don't pull me jerk! I'm carrying a baby you know!" "Just shut up and follow me! I want that labor card!" Jess sighs. "Looks like everyone wants that card. Now what?" She looked at Ulquiorra who was looking at the garage. The pumpkins were lined up strangely. "This way." He says walking her in that direction. Reaching the garage, it was opened, they saw a circle of pumpkins with one in the middle with a carved-out knife face. Jess smiled as Ulquiorra reached in there to pull a rubbed knife out with a note on it. "Yay! What is next?" "A spider crawls upon its web, up in a tree where it is spread, entangled in a web of doom, your next clue must surely loom." Jess hums out. "We should go to the tree Nel went to. It did say a spider web in a tree." Ulquiorra nodded and they moved on.

Ichigo and Orihime were inside, on their third clue, looking around a room for a witch hat. There clue came to that. "A black witch hat? Where could it be?" Orihime says looking under the bed. Ichigo opened the closet and sighs. "How the hell did Momo come up with this in such a short time?" Orihime sat up. "She must have already planned this, but I don't think she finished seating up. It would explain why some of the groups are outside." "Aha! Found it!" Ichigo says reaching up on the top shelf way in the back. He pulled out a pointy witch hat that had a note attached to it. "What does it say?" "Where is your next clue you should ask, your next one is hidden in a mask, on the titles the masks you will find, make sure you check along the lines." Ichigo and Orihime frowned. "Titles? Along the lines?" They pounded for a bit until Renji and Rukia walked by. "What are you two doing?" Rukia asked. "Thinking…" Orihime says. "Did you guys find your next clue?"

They shook their heads. "We are looking for a decoration that makes noise so…yeah its been slow." Renji says shrugging. They then heard yelling. Peaking out the door they saw Ikkaku and Rangiku arguing. "Dumbass! The note clearly says we are looking for a skull!" Rangiku rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "No, the clue said that we are looking for a skeleton!" "That is the same thing! It doesn't matter if the skeleton has a body it still has a skull that we are looking for!" "I don't think you know what your talking about Ikkaku. Because of you we are going to lose this game. I think I'll go get a drink or something." She says walking off. "W-What!? You can't leave me! We must finish as a team Rangiku! A freaking team!" He runs after her. Ichigo and the others shook their heads.

* * *

Danni was eating a juicy stake as Kisuke talked about something. She wasn't really listening to him. Beside her Shunsui was being flirted with by Tory. It was really starting to get under her skin. Tory smiled as she refilled Shunsui's glass. "I feel so honored to tip you off sir." Shunsui smiled. "Thank you, It's a shame I have to ask such a woman of your status to do this." Tory giggles. "I will happily do this for you." She placed a hand gently over his. "It you need anything please call for me." She winks at him and walks away swinging her hip. Shunsui chuckles.

"A hit with the women as always I see. Nothing has changed about you." Danni says. Shunsui looks at her, taking a bite out of his food. "You think so? I think I changed just a bit." "I don't see it…" "You haven't been around to see it. I've actually been on my best behavior when your around." "Oh? Only when I am around? So, while I'm gone you revert back to your own self? I don't call that change." Shunsui smiles and chuckles. Danni sighs mentally as she raises her fork to eat her food. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Trust me when I say my eyes have always been on one woman and one woman alone." Danni froze for just a second and then went on to eat. "Is that right…" She says with a mumble.

Yoruichi was enjoying this. 'Who knew Danni had such a cute side to her.' "I didn't think you had it in you to keep your eyes on one woman. I have to admit that I am a little curious." Kisuke nodded as well with a smirk on his face. Shunsui hums out. "Well, I can tell you that she is a very beautiful woman who speaks her mind. She cares a lot for her family and no matter how hard things get she never backs down. He holds his glass up and looks at the wine in it. "She can be kind of a hothead but its one of the things that attracts me to her. It I could just get to her I would drop all my 'leachy' ways as she calls it and give her all my love and attention." Danni was looking down at her plate with a bright red face. "She…sounds like a woman who can keep you in check…" Shunsui sips his wine and looks at Danni. "What got me so heated for this woman was those red fiery eyes. Filled with pride and passion." Danni held in a gasps as her heart sped up quicker then she could have thought. Shunsui reached over and grabbed her hand. She looks at him. "Now, how can a man like me not fall for a woman like that." Danni's eyes widen and her face started to heat up more and more. She shook and then quickly stood. "E-Excuse me!" She quickly walked off to the bathroom.

Yoruichi laughed. "Cute!" She got up and followed her. Kisuke looks at Shunsui who was looking at his hand. "Hmm…maybe I came on a bit to strong. I didn't expect her to run off." Kisuke chuckled. "Well this is Danni we are talking about. It's rare enough to see her so flustered right? That proves that your feelings are connected and its not a one side love." Shunsui smiles. "Yeah. That is relief. At my age I didn't think I could get a woman of her level." Kisuke sips his wine. "Danni is a special breed of woman. I can only name a few off the top of my head who are like her. I think you are lucky to get her. I suggest you claim her before someone else comes in." Shunsui let out a hefty chuckled. "Maybe I will."

In the bathroom, Danni was looking at her red face in the mirror. She took deep breathes to calm her beating heart. 'Damn that man…' The door opened and Yoruichi walked in with a cat grin on her face. "So cute Danni! I rarely see you get all flustered!" She quickly snapped a picture of Danni. "Stop that! I'm trying to calm my nerves here!" Danni snaps at her. Yoruichi simply laughs and walks up to her. "You shouldn't be hiding your true feelings Dan. I think you have gotten use to being so alone that you have forgotten what it feels like to fall back in love." Danni looks down at the sink. "How can I fall back in love when Dante showed me that it's a path to ruin and heartbreak. I don't want to go through that again. I would rather work myself to death then have to deal with that sort of pain again." She grips the sink with her hands. "Danni." Yoruichi hugs her from behind. "You are only hurting yourself by keeping those feelings bottled up. You have been strong for years after the crap Dante put you through. When he took Oichi from you, you did your damn near best to get her back and it worked. You beat all the pain and suffering you had to deal with after he left, and you raised 3 beautiful women who are now independent in their own rights and starting families. You have done your part and while I know you would never stop being a mother to them it is time for you to think about yourself for once and I think they would agree." She let her go and turned her around. She smiled softly at her. "Danyeal…you deserve happiness okay, and I will make sure you damn well get it understand?" Danni chuckles and nods. "Yeah, your right. Thank you." Yoruichi links arms with her. "What are friends for! So be the Alpha female you have always been and snag you that man!" They both laughed as they walked back out.

Reaching the table, they frowned when they saw Tory trying to flirt with Shunsui. "Oh, and here I thought you have left. I was hoping you didn't leave your bill with such a handsome man." Tory gives Danni a fake smile. "I would have warned you that eating here isn't something common folks normal do. This place is well over their pay grade." Danni smiled at Tory. "I'm sure it is. I mean what is a highly decorated army general like myself ever going to do." Tory frowned. "army general…" Danni pushed her hair back behind her ear. "This place is to fancy for me anyways." She looks at Shunsui. "Would you like to hit up a bar with me?" She asked. A smile came to his face. "It would be my guest." They both stood up until a young man passed by. He stopped when he saw Danni.

"Danni? Danni Tanaka?" Danni stopped and looked at the man. He had thin red brownish eyebrows, re brownish spiky hair and dark black irises. He walked up to her. "I take it you don't remember me ma'am?" Danni tilt her head and looked at him closely. "Oh! Ashido Kano! What a surprise to see you here!" Ashido smiled softly. "Yes ma'am. I'm sure it is." Shunsui frowned but put on a smile. "A friend of yours?" Danni nods. "Something like that. Ashido was serving under me for a while overseas, I send him and a unit out to check out some bases but along the way they got ambushed." Ashido frowned and his eyes went cold. "I lost all of my squad brothers…I was the only one left alive and I was pinned down by the enemy. I was badly wounded, and I thought for sure I was going to die there." He places a hand on his leg. "I heard about the report and I went myself to try to save him and man what a fighter he was." Danni laughs. "I've never saw a man with so much will power. Its to bad that you couldn't stay with us."

Ashido closed his eyes, opened them, and then looked back at her. "Yes, I was rather broken, and I don't think the company at the time needed a man like me. I hit rock bottom and for a while I didn't know what to do with myself. I then remembered your words to us how if we ever got out and you caught us slipping in the civilian world you would kick our asses, drag us back to the field, and force us to stand in your firing range. It shook me to my core and that was just enough to get me back on my feet, go back to school, get a good degree in culinary and opened up this place." Danni's eyes widen. "You own this place?" Ashido rubbed his head in slight embarrassment. "Yes, I know this is a bit strange for someone like me to open a restaurant, but I do feel a sense of peace now." Danni smiled. "I'm proud of you Ashido. I'm glad you could find a life outside the military. That's one of the many things that keep me up at night. I worry about the men and women who left and hope they are adapting. It brings me joy to know this." Ashido nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. Are you enjoying your meal here?" Danni crossed her arms. "Its great but you need to teach your waiters some damn manners!" Danni says snapping slightly. They glanced at Tory who gulped. "I see, forgive her ma'am. She lost her husband in January and she is trying to adapt back into this kind of job." "Okay, then I guess I can cut her some slack, however I don't like the fact that she is trying her hardest to look down at me, so me and my date will be heading to a bar." Ashido frowned. "I don't want to leave upset. If you come again your meal will be on me." Danni smiles. "Really!? That sounds great! Thank you! I would like to bring my daughters here and show them this place. I hope you take care of them as well as you do for me." Ashido smiles. "Of course. They will be treated with the up most respect here." He narrowed his eyes at Tory. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night with your…" He looked at Shunsui. "…date…"

Danni walks up to him and gives him a brief hug. "Its great to see you again. It really is." Ashido blushes and smiles. Shunsui felt something stirring deep inside from seeing Danni hug him. Yoruichi and Kisuke chuckled at this. Danni turned back to Shunsui. "Really to go?" A smile came back to his face and nodded. "Yeah. I drove here so I'll give you a ride." He held his arm up. Danni cheeks turned red slightly and links her arms with his. They leave the restaurant. Ashido sighs and then looks at Tory. "My office, at the end of your shift." He says in a stern voice. "This table will be coming out of your check." Tory bit her lip. "Y-Yes sir…" Ashido walked off.

* * *

At Momo's the game had been finished and won by Izzy and Yoshiro. They were able to solve the clues and get the labor pass. Izzy used it on Renji and made him serve drinks to everyone for the rest of the night and fix all the plates as well be the clean-up guy. In the entertainment room, the guys were playing some pool and the girls were watching old horror movies and pointing out flaws and comparing them to new movies. They heard a door opened and Yumichika walked in with a smile on his face. "Helloooo!" Ikkaku sighs out. "Where the hell have you been!?" Yumichika pouted. "I told you that I was working! Didn't you get my texts? I have an escort club to run now." All eyes were on Ikkaku as he quickly checked his phone. "Oh…okay."

Yumichika shook his head. "Anyways! Everyone I want you to meet my star escort! Ladies don't drool to much he is quite a looker. Unless your paying keep your hands off." Oichi chuckled. "I hope you told your friend that most of our men can kill in a heartbeat." Grimmjow was already glaring at the door. Yumichika chuckled and opened the door back. "Come on in!" The watched a handsome man walk in. Oichi, Izzy, and Florina eyes widen. The man had black hair with purple streams, purple eyes, and tan skin. Jess's eyes widen because he was the spitting image of a man they knew very well. Oichi stood up quick. "Brother!?" Yumichika blinks at her. "Brother?" The young man smiled. "Hey there sis! Look at you all grown up." Ichigo frowned. "I thought you said you never meet your brother." "I haven't but, it doesn't mean I don't know what he looks like. He looks just like papa…" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. For some reason the air got quite tense. "Sooooo… the name is Mikey. I guess if any of you know my dad then you can make the connection." Oichi walked up to him. "Where have you been all these years!?" Mikey shrugs. "I've been traveling, seeing places, wooing women left and right. Then I got bored and heard dad was back in town. Came to see if I could work with him. You seen him?" Oichi shook her head. "No, but why are you with Yumichika?"

Yumichika smiled. "He is my number one escort for my club. The ladies can't seem to keep their hands off of him." Mikey chuckled. "I do have a way with the ladies. What's for dinner I'm starving." Izzy and Florina walked up behind Oichi. "You disappear without a word and all you can say is your hungry!" Izzy snapped at him. "Grandma has been worried sick about you. You never wrote and you just up and left…the island was in a state of panic for a while." Mikey rubbed his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I went back to the island a few months ago and got lectured at by her. She then hugged and fed me. She told me that you two came here to be with Oichi and that dad was helping you guys out." Oichi sighs. "Yeah, papa is working right now so you know how that goes I guess." "I figured." He looked at the girls and a smile came to his face. "All three of you have grown so much. I can only remember when you were just kids. You all look so beautiful! I can't believe you are my sisters!" He suddenly pulled all three of them into a hug. "Gah! Mikey! To tight!" Oichi says. Mikey chuckled and let them go. "Now, can I get some food and we can chat about what's been going on."

Out at a bar, Danni and Shunsui were laughing together as they shared a drink. "So, you really didn't know I was coming?" He asked. Danni shook her head. "No, Yoruichi just said get pretty, were going out to dinner with ugh…Kisuke…" Danni had a sour look on her face. Shunsui laughs. "I am curious why you hate him so much." Danni drowns a drink. "Ugh, he just rubs me the wrong way. Yes, at one point he saved my life but during his time in the 12th department who do you think tested all his weird inventions and suffer the back drops? I didn't even know I was testing faulty equipment! He put my life in danger several times and had the nerve to be so carefree about. 'I can only ask this of you, and I know that you will come out on top' He would always say." Danni sighed. "It's a bunch of things I don't like about the guy and the thing with Oichi is just something that is hitting home. I get that she's an adult but…" She looks down. "She's still your baby. Parents think like that. What happened to little Oichi was terrible that and the kidnapping situation, but luckily even though you weren't here she had her boyfriend and her friends to help." He motions the bartender to come over. "I'd like to buy those three bottles over there for me and my date." He placed money on the counter. The bartender nodded and gather the bottles.

"Date huh…" Danni says looking at him. "You said it first." He leans on his elbow. "Danni, I've been quite fascinated with you ever since you enter the academy. Danni chuckled. "You leech, you can't say that when you were drooling all over the girls there." Shunsui shrugs. "Well you got me there but, at the time you were already promised to another. What sort of man would I be to go after you?" Danni frowned and looked at her glass. "It was something I never wanted to be honest. Me and Dante's whole marriage was just a peace treaty between families. The goal was to produce children that had tides with both families and that was Oichi…" She takes her shot. "I hated it but how could I go against my father's wishes you know? I put up with it and eventually we did fall in love to a degree. I guess. Or maybe that was just me." She leans on the counter as Shunsui fills her glass.

"Dante used to take me on dates, shower me with gifts, we spend the night talking about our future together, make sweet love, and then hold each other until the sun rose." She frowned. "Then Oichi was born and that changed everything…He stopped caring for me and it was like our love was just a game to him and I fell for it like every other woman." She balls her fist up. "I felt like a fool for believing in his words and then he had the nerve to call me an unfit mother and took Oichi away from me!" She bangs her fist on the counter cracking it. The bartender jumped at the sight. Shunsui fills her glass again and watched her drown it. She slumps down with her cheek on the counter with a flustered face. "The bastard…I thought he could have been the one for me, but I was wrong. Even after the divorce all he left me with was pain, humiliation, and embarrassment for fall for him." Shunsui places a full shot glass in her eyesight and she drinks it.

Placing the glass down she sighs out. "I just wanted to live a peaceful life. I didn't want to be in the military. I've missed the lives of my daughters; they are no longer my cute adorable babies that need me." A tear came to the corner of her eye. "I fill unwanted and useless now." Shunsui smiles and rubs her back. "That's not true. Your daughters still need you and you have grandchildren who need your extra protection. This vacation is a perfect time for you to spend more time with them all." Danni sat up and rubbed her eye. "Yeah…" She glances over at him and frowned. "You're not drinking…" He chuckles and pours her a drink. "I have, but I think you need it more then me. You keep everything pent up inside, when was the last time someone sat down with you and just listen." Danni rubs her check with his finger. "It's been a very long time I guess, forgive me…" "Oh? For what?" "I invite you out to drink and all I've done was go on and on about my past life with another man. It's not a polite thing to do." "No need to apologize to me Danni. I don't mind it one bit. In fact, I do love seeing the soft side of you. Like your daughter, you create barriers and walls and don't let people in easily. It takes a very tough situation to make you both breaks."

He handed her another drink and watched her drink it. "As for Dante, I think you can call him a steppingstone." She turns to him. "He just made you a better woman. You now know the value of love and felt the sting of heartbreak. You made mistakes along the way, but you did your best to make up for them. Even when Oichi was taken you didn't stop fighting right?" Danni nods. "You are a fighter Danni. You have never let anything stop you from achieving what you want. In the end you got Oichi back and you have a highly decorated carrier. If you truly wanted to retire the benefits are yours and you can live a happy life in luxury." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Would you like to know something else?" Danni, with an even more flustered face, looked at him. "Something else?" With his other hand he reached up and cupped her cheek, making her eyes. She didn't know if it was because of all shots she had but he looked he was getting closer to her. "Shunsui…?" "I have never seen you as useless or unwanted. I've always wanted you." "What do you mean by tha…" Breaking the space between planted his lips on hers gently.

The party at Momo's soon came to a close around 1 a.m. Oichi, Grimmjow and Mikey were standing in front of her car. "I can't believe you have kids now!" He says smiling. Oichi nodded. "Yes, I had them in March. They are so cute!" Mikey chuckles. "Can I see them? I mean I am their uncle after all." Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets. "I assume you will be staying." Mikey nods. "Oh yeah. I don't have a place right now. Yumichika let me stay with him for a bit for a price but it would be nice to see them and catch up on more private matters you couldn't tell me in there." Oichi grabbed his hand. "Of course, Mikey. I already let papa know you were here and wanted to see you. Until then you are welcomed into our home. Mikey nods. "Thanks sis."

Reaching the house, Oichi and Grimmjow walked inside to see the babysitter cleaning up the toys in the living room. Everyone else had come to get their kids. The twins and Grayson were laying on a play mat in the middle of the room sleeping. "Gina?" Oichi whispered. Gina nodded and grabbed her bag. Grimmjow handed her some money. "Thank you for watching them." "No problem Oichi. They were very good kids." "Have a good night." Gina waved and quickly left. Oichi walked to the living room and giggles at the sight.

Grayson was in the middle, Alisha was on one side and Naomi on the other. "So cute!" She says squealing internality. Mikey walked over. "Whoa…I thought you said you had two?" "Grayson is Grimmjow's son with Nel." "Ah, even so…they all look like him." Oichi pouted. "Don't remind me…" Grimmjow chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "Can you help me take them to the room?" She asked. Mikey nodded. Oichi picked up Grayson and placed him in Mikey's arms. She grabbed the twins and they walked up stairs. "Gray's room is here on the second floor. The twins room are next to ours. As for you, pick a room and get some rest." She walked up stairs. Mikey walks into Grayson's room and lays him down. Luckily Grayson was already in a set of pajamas. Once he tucked him in he left the room only to run into Grimmjow.

"Sorry about that." Mikey says. He tried walking around him but was stopped. "Are you really her brother…" Grimmjow asked. Mikey gave him a confused looked. "Uh yeah…I wasn't around a lot but we are siblings by blood if you want to go there." "You just happened to be in town and come to a game night where all of us happen to be?" "I didn't know you all would be there. Yumichika hired me as an escort and then invite me to a party with him. I couldn't pass up a chance to meet some beautiful women, so I said yeah." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, I don't really care if you believe me or not. Oichi is my younger sister and that's about all there is to it. Good night." He says walking by him.

Grimmjow huffed out and headed to the room. He saw Oichi coming out the twin's room with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey did you know you make cute babies." Grimmjow smirks. "I told you that before. They were going to come out like their sexy dad." Oichi giggled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Wanna practice some baby making while we have a moment to ourselves?" She was picked up and tossed over his shoulder. "You got it babe. I'll gladly plant another bun in your oven soon." He says rushing to the room.

* * *

Tory was cleaning up tables with a frowned. She was still upset that Danni had pretty much put her on the chopping board. 'That woman…commoners should know their place. If she truly knew who I was then she would be shaking in her boots!'

"Tory." Tory looked up to see Ashido. "Come with me, we need to talk about your behavior." Tory sighed. "Yes sir…" She followed him in the back to his office. He sits down at his desk and she remained standing. "Tory…I gave you this job so that you can help support your family, but it looks like its not working." Tory balled her hands up. "This can't be about that woman earlier. Ashido, I did nothing rude to her. All I did was give her my honest opinion of choices she picked. Commoners should know their place!" Ashido sighed. "Do you really think you are in a position to say that now?" Tory glares at him. "Excuse me!?" "I understand that as the widow of Barragan you could consider yourself…noble…with all the money and influence you had while he was alive. However, now that he is dead, you have gone into dept and is on the verge of losing your manor. Not only that, your children all attend fine private schools across the world. I heard that they each have their own funding thanks to his death so I doubt they would need you to care for them except your young son…" Tory bit her lip. "To be honest I do not see why you do not sell your manor so that you can have more money to provide for your last child but to each its on."

He leans back in his chair. "None the less, you need this job more then most people since I do play very well. Do you think you can afford to keep using that same statement about common folks?" "N-No…but I still have my pride to…" "Pride doesn't keep the food on your table. Money does. It doesn't provide for your child nor does it help keep your house. Because of your empty pride you might destroy the future of not only yourself but your child as well. This talk we have had plenty of times. Your attitude towards our guest is very bad and to be blunt about the seriousness of this situation I have been asked by both guest and employees to release you." Tory eyes widen. "N-No! You can't! I need this job!" "Yes, I know this which is why this is your last chance. If you can get through a dinner service without having one complaint, then I will take it under advisement. One more and you will be fired. Understand?" "I do sir…thank you…" "Good. You may leave for the night." Tory nodded and left the office.

When Tory was done with her duties, she went to the employee's room to gather her things and head home. Getting into her car she headed into the city of Hueco Mundo and passed by Aizen's building. She frowned but kept driving. Within the next 30 minutes or so she arrived at her manor. She parked the car and sat there for a moment. Normally when she pulled up a servant would be waiting to take the car and park it but since her husband's death most of those who worked for him, quit.

Sighing heavily, she got out and walked up the stairs to the door. Opening it she nearly ran into the last maid they had. "Oh Ms. Tory. I'm glad you're here." Tory frowned. "Yes, were you trying to go somewhere? Where is my son?" The maid frowned. "He is sleeping. I heard a car outside and came to see who it was but since its you I can do this now." "Do what?" The maid handed Tory a please of paper. "I quit. The last three checks you wrote me bounced. I'm sorry ma'am but I have a family to take care of." She quickly walked past Tory to leave. Tory grips the paper in her fist and slammed the door behind her. "Useless commoners!" She stormed upstairs and stopped when she came to her son's room. She opened the door to see him sitting up with a blank stare on his face. "Kendric, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Kendric looked at his mother. He was about 2 years old with black hair and eyes.

Tory had 5 children. Three boys and two girls. The two older brothers were overseas studying to be a doctor and a business. The older sister was in her last year of high school but was staying on a campus and the other daughter had cut all contact with her. She had no idea where she could be. Kendric was born merely out of desperation. After their first four children Barragan had grown distant with her. She believed he had another woman on the side. She had already grown accustom to the life and she didn't want to leave it with some new woman. One day after his meeting with Starrk she had slipped something very strong in his drink and one thing led to another and Kendric was born. With a new child on the way Barragan had this belief that all of his children needed to be more successful than everyone else including his boss. He had hope that one day one of his children would be able to gain power from Aizen and set the family back on top where it should have originally been.

That plan came to a halt the night he died. When news went out everything started to come crashing down for Tory. Her other children were well off and wanted nothing to do with her or Kendric. To make matters worse, Barragan had taken all the funds he had and placed them toward Kendric's future. She couldn't touch the money until he was 18 and to her that made him useless.

"Mama…" Tory looked at Kendric. "Story time?" He asked. Tory frowned at him. "No. Just go to be. I have work tomorrow night." She walked off and slammed the door behind her, leaving Kendric in the dark. A sad look came to his eyes and he bundle himself under his blanket.

* * *

On the morning of November 1st, Danni was sleeping soundly in a bed. She shifted her body enough to wake herself out of sleep. Yawning, she sits up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh man…my body feels so heavy." The door to her room opened and the smell of coffee hit her nose. "Mmm…I could use a cup of." She turned to the door to see Shunsui walking in with a smile. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. "What are you doing here!?" Danni asked jumping out of bed. Her eyes ran down his body as he walked closer. "Like what you see?" He says placing the cups down. Danni blushed. "N-No! Well…yes…but answer my question!" Shunsui sits down on the bed. "Well, after the night at the bar, I brought you back here so you can get some rest. I tried to leave but I think the alcohol kicked in at the last moment and then next thing I know, you were crying all over me asking you not to leave. Danni placed her hands on her cheeks. "No! No I couldn't have done something so…so…" "Cute? Well you did and I had no choice but to stay over." Yoruichi was kind enough to lend me some clothes and I did get the enjoyment of undressing you." Danni looked down to see she was wearing a large t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra but her panties were still on.

Shunsui pats the bed. "Come on and enjoy some coffee, the butler will be bringing some breakfast up for us after he is finished with Yoruichi and Kisuke. Danni sighs and gets back into bed. "I guess they had their fun huh." Shunsui past her a cup. "Yeah, I'm almost a little jealous, but at least I got to see your cute sleeping face. The way you cuddled up to me was cute as well." Danni sips on her coffee with a red face. "Last night…was it real?" "What do you mean?" "That kiss…was I just dreaming about it?" "Kiss?" Shunsui asked. Danni frowned and looked away. She felt embarrassed. "Forget I said anything…" She says. A tap was felt on her shoulder. She turned around and was welcomed to a kiss from Shunsui. She squeaked and jumped back a bit, almost spilling her coffee. Shunsui chuckled. "Just kidding." Danni pouted. "You leech." Without warning she kissed him back shocking him a bit. She pulled back. "I can do it to you know."

Shunsui took the coffee from her hand and put it down. He kissed her again bring her close. Danni hums out as he pushes her down on the bed. His hands grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts. Grabbing one he squeezed it making her gasp in the kiss. His tongue slipped in her mouth, deeping the kiss. His other hand trailed down to her panties and slipped his hands down to her opening. She placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him away slightly. "W-Wa…mmm!" He slipped two fingers inside her. "It's a little to late to be stopping me down dear. You riled me up." He kissed her neck as he pushed his fingers deep inside her. "I've been waiting for this moment for much to long to pass it up. You can hit me later, after you woke up." Danni's heart skipped a beat as he removed his fingers and her panties all together. In a swift motion he pull his harden member out above his pants and underwear. "Danni…" He positions himself and buried himself deeply inside her.

Yoruichi and Kisuke was walking to Danni's room with a tray of food. Kisuke yawns. "Do we really have to do this?" Yoruichi laughed. "Yes, we do. I didn't mean for us to be that loud. Even though I won the bet we had, you did make me work for it." Kisuke chuckled. "Yes, well I don't think I can go without sex for three whole months without putting up much of a fight. Atlas it looks like I will be doing just that." "Oh please, you will be fine. Considered it a all free fuck session when your three months are over." She says smirking at him. He smirked back at her. "Don't forget those words."

They reached Danni's door. Yoruichi was about to knock when they heard loud moans behind it. The looked at each other and then put an ear to the door with sneaky grins on their faces. They could hear the moans of Danni and Shunsui along with the sounds of skin on skin smacking. The bed was squeaking with the sounds of rough and fast movement. Yoruichi giggled. "Score." She whispered. "And here I though it would take another date or two for this to happen."

* * *

At the center, Oichi was doing some work and making orders for her shop, when her door opened. She looked up to see Jess and Ulquiorra walk in. "Hey, what are you two doing here. You on leave you know. Its about time for Nova to pop out you know" She says. "I know, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Jess says taking a seat. "Sure. What's up?" Jess put her hands together. "I was thinking…after running the superhero shop, that it would be nice to have my own shop? A family business mainly." Oichi rubs her chin. "What kind?" "A café." Oichi frowned for a moment and then shook her head. "Sorry, bad memories pop back up when a café is mention. What kind of Café were you hoping to do?" Jess hums out. "Well, just a regular maid café I suppose." Ulquiorra sighs. "I kept telling you that a maid café will not be enough." Jess pouted. "You don't know that…" Oichi smiles. "Um…well he is actually right sis." "What do you mean?" "The company has already had their bad share of café's, not just mine. That's why they did this superhero shop to test it out." Jess crossed her arms. "Okay…so what can we do?" Oichi tapped her chin. "How about you do an art café?" "A what?"

Oichi smiled. "An art café." She grabbed her tablet and searched something up. "I believe someone tried to do it a while back, but they didn't have the funds to do it. An art café can strive to help with cultivating the mind, body, and soul with a focus on a health- conscious menu from herbal teas and stuff like that." "Herbal tea?" "You can add you own twist to it but it can be right up your alley." Jess frowned. "I don't know Oichi. I'd rather have a normal café." "Don't make her job more difficult." Ulquiorra says crossing his arms. "This idea isn't just for her to decided, she has to take it to the board meeting and get it pass her boss. She can't go in there with some half-cocked idea and expect them to just say yes because she is a good worker. If we need to find something else that what we need to do." Ulquiorra says in a flat tone. Even though it didn't seem like he was snapping at her, Jess started to tear up. "I just want us to have something nice to start together. A café would have been a lovely idea…you didn't have to bite my head off!" She snaps at him in tears. She got up and walked out the office.

Oichi sighs. "Oh boy…" Ulquiorra gets up. "Um maybe I should go get her…here you look through these and come up with something that will make her happy." Oichi says pushing the tablet into his hands. She rushed out the office and closed the door behind her. "Now where did she run off to…"

In a hurry Jess was already outside the building and storming down to a newly grocery store to get something to eat. "Stupid Ulquiorra, would it kill him to agree with me on this." She bit her lip as she reached the store. Walking in she frowned even more when she saw Renji. "Great…" She mumbled to herself. She spotted some pickles and made a B line for them. Renji turned his head and saw her and walked over to her. "Jess? What are you doing here? Aren't you on leave?" "Yes, I was here talking to Oichi about something." She says grabbing two jars of pickles. "I see, do you need some help?" "No, I am fine." She says walking past him. "You sound like you're in a bad mood." "Don't you have work to do? Please leave me alone so I can think."

Renji put his hands in his pockets. "I would, but I can't leave you alone now. If you're here that means Ulquiorra is here and he can't find you." "So what…" "If he leaves to come find you he would get lost here and might start trouble. I don't think you want that." Jess let out a very loud and heavy sigh. "Fine Renji…" Jess paid for her pickles and left the store with Renji behind her. She sat down on a bench and opened the jar. Renji watched as she crunched down on a pickle with a pouty face. He had to hold back a chuckle. 'When she's not being a demon Queen, she can have a cute side.'

Suddenly he was smacked on the head so hard that he fell off the bench and on to the pavement. A few ladies walking by giggled at him. Renji rubbed his head and glared at Jess. "What the hell was that for!" "It was for whatever rude thing you were thinking about." Jess says. Renji groans. 'Scratch that cute part. She is a demon Queen…more like a she devil maybe…' He sits back on the bench. "What got you so huffed up for." Jess didn't answer. "Come on, I know you don't like me but, since your hear you must have wanted to do something and Oichi said no?"

"It's not like that…" Jess looks down at her jars. "I wanted to open a café okay." Renji shivered. "You do know that this company isn't good with cafés right?" "I know that!" She yells snapping at him. He jumped slightly. "Oichi was looking up different types of things I could do and she came up with some kind of art café. I express that I really wanted just a regular café but then Ulquiorra just…shot me down…I know Oichi has to get her work through the boss and I know that I'm just putting more stress on her but…he didn't have to snap." She says as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Renji panicked slightly. "Okay, okay don't cry. Sheesh…how can you even tell he snapped at you. The guy shows no emotions." "We you are around a person for a while you just know these things. His tone was flat, but I can tell he was already annoyed with just being here…probably…" "Or…maybe those raging female hormones of yours got the best of you today?" Renji says. Jess frowned. Renji rubbed his head and took a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took and dried her eyes. "Listen, the company would need something super creative to pass another café. The superhero shop was the best they had and because Oichi is managing it, its has become a success. The first thing you need to decided is what can you bring to the table."

Jess sniffed as she thought to herself. "I'm a master in martial arts." "Okay but your trying to open a café not a dojo. Besides we have plenty around here already. What else." "…dancing? Singing?" "Not creative enough. Didn't you say Oichi pulled out an art café?" She nodded. "Aren't you good in that area?" Jess rubbed her arm. "Y-Yeah but what can I do for café that requires art." "Art classes, pottery classes, anything artistic you can come up with. Spilt the café thing down the middle. One part can just be the café where they eat and drink and blah blah blah but the other half can be where you hold classes and it doesn't have to be you teaching." Jess looked at him. "Okay for example, Ichigo is good crafting wood items and stuff. You can pay him to come teach a class for crafting. Oichi is good at Crocheting so you can get her to teach a class of some sort." Jess eyes widen as her mind got clear. "Yeah. Wow! That could really work! Right?" Renji nodded. "Its creative enough to work and give you a trail run at least and with Oichi backing you it should work." Jess smiled. "Yeah! I need to go back and talk to her." She gets up and rushes off. Renji sighs. "Your welcome…" He rolls his eyes.

On her way back to the building Jess ran right into Oichi. "Oichi!" "Jess? You went to the store to get pickles?" "Your idea about the art café? Can we still talk about it?" "Uh sure." Oichi took the other jar of pickles. "Come on you pickle monster. I left your man upstairs unsupervised." Jess giggled at her as they walked back to her office.

At Oichi's house, Mikey was looking after the girls until Oichi and Grimmjow got home. He was in their room changing Naomi who was giggling. "Such a carefree happy baby." Alisha was in her crib standing up, holding to the bars. She was looking at Mikey with sparkling eyes. "Ahhh!" She says bouncing a bit. Mikey looks at her with a smile. "Well that's surprising. Your mama told me that you aren't normally this loud. You like your uncle Mikey?" He finished with Naomi and put her in a light blue one piece with a teddy bear face on it. Above it was her name. Alisha had a similar one on with her name on it.

He picked both girls up and they smiled brightly in delight and cuddled up to him. He chuckled and walked downstairs. "You both are so cute. I wish all the women cling to me so adorably like this." Reaching downstairs, he was about to put the twins in their bounces when he heard the door unlock. "How about you shut the hell up!" Mikey and the girls jumped at the loud voice. Apacci stormed in. "Because of your fat ass we lost another damn job!" "Oh please if anyone is at fault it is you!" Rose walked in with a frown. "Will you both please calm down. There is no need for you two to yell, that's how you get wrinkles." Sung says walking by them. "What was that!?" Both Rose and Apacci yelled.

Alisha tears up and starts crying while Naomi laughed and clapped her hands. The girls looked to see Mikey and glared at him. "Who the hell are you!" They yelled. "Uh isn't that my question?" Apacci jumped over the couch and threw a kick at Mikey's head. He ducked down and watched her crash into the couch. "Isn't that dangerous? You can harm the twins you know. Then Oichi would be pissed at both of us." "Unhand the girls and maybe you can leave here alive." Rose says. Sung narrowed her eyes. "Who are you. Did Aizen send you for madam Harribel." Apacci growls. "We would rather die then give her up!" Mikey bounces Alisha. "There, there don't cry. The mean ladies aren't that scary." He puts Naomi in her bouncer since she was clearly not affected by the chaos that was going on.

Mikey smiled at the women. "Now, if I ask you to leave will you do so kindly." Apacci's eyes twitched. "You bastard, that's our line!" She jumped off the couch and tried to grab Alisha away from him. Mikey narrowed his eyes and kicked her in the gut. She gasps out as she was knocked back into the wall. She fell to the floor out cold. Mikey sighs. "I hate getting rough with ladies but you three are becoming a pain and I don't need my nieces put in danger." Sung and Rose got ready to attack him. "You are going to pay."

He rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. "You got a lot of nerve to even trying to attack me while holding a baby. I take it back, you ladies are nothing but beast in human skins. Anyone who is a treat to my family deserves death." His eyes went into a icy cold glare. The women froze in place, breaking out into a sweat. 'What kind of glaze…' Rose says shivering 'I…I can't move my body…' Sung says shaking. "This is the last time I'm going to say it. Get your friend and get the hell out of this house…" The women gulp.

"I think that is quite enough." Mikey's eyes went back to normal as Harribel walked out behind the girls. Rose and Sung fell to the floor panting heavily. "Madam…Harribel…" Harribel walked passed them and walked up to Mikey. "Who are you and why are you in this house." "I'm Mikey Yamamoto. Oichi's older brother… who are you and why are you in my sister's house." He looked her up and down. "I am Harribel, Oichi is a friend of mine. She allowed us to stay here until we got back up on our feet." Mikey raised his eyebrow. "Is that so…" Alisha sniffed and rubbed her eye. She saw Harribel and reached for her, crying all over again. A smile came to Harribel's face. Mikey handed Alisha to her and watch her calm down. "Hmm…well if she is like that with you I guess you aren't lying, sorry for getting rough with your friends. They started it. I didn't want to get rough in front of the girls." He points down to Naomi who was looking up at them. "Mainly in front of her. I think she got a dark side from her dad." Harribel sighs. "Yes, Oichi doesn't like for conflict to happen in front of them and I understand the situation clearly. If you wish I can call Oichi and get conformation from her." Mikey drops down to Naomi and rubs her head. "Na, it's fine. I'm going to go fix that wall before she comes home. Maybe we all can avoid her anger when she gets home." He smiles up to Harribel. "Nice to meet ya. I hope we can get along very well." Harribel nodded and walked away with Alisha to the kitchen. Mikey chuckles. 'Strange, normally my flashy smile gets the women all flustered up. This might be fun.'

* * *

Orhime, Rukia, and Tatsuki were having a Mother's Day out with Kazui, Ichika, and Noah. They were currently at the park watching the kids play in the sandbox. "They all are getting so big." Orihime says smiling. Rukia nodded. "Yes, they are. I know they all will be good friends." Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" "Well actually. We are going to look at the venue were the wedding ceremony will be and Oichi already has three dresses she wants me to see." "Your bride's maids?" Rukia asked. "Oh well my maid of honor will be Tatsuki." Rukia frowned but quickly covered up with a smile. "Then, Oichi, Jess, Rangiku, and Momo." The frowned reappeared on Rukia's face. "Oh…okay. Well I'm sure it will be a lovely wedding." Orihime nods. "Yeah, Ichigo picked Chad for his best man then Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, I think Grimmjow but I'm not sure…yet. He might say no." Rukia puts on a smiled, trying to hide the hurt of not being in her wedding. "And the colors?" "Coral!" Kazui seems to really like that color so we decided to make it that."

Tatsuki chuckled. "The wedding is supposed to be for you and Ichigo. Pick colors you like." "I know but you should have seen him when I pulled out coral colored dress. His eyes lit up! It was so adorable!" Orihime says giggling. "Wait what day are you having it? If your having Jess in it that might be a little stretch don't you think? She is due soon right?" Orihime crossed her arms. "Yeah…the wedding is on the 10th …hmm…If she isn't up to it, I'll have to find a replacement if she can't make it. I totally forgot about that." "What about me? I don't mind taking her spot." Rukia says with a hopeful smile. Orihime smiles at her. "I know Rukia and I'm sorry but…Ichigo thought it would be best if…you nor Renji did not attend our wedding…with everything that has happened we thought it would best to be…drama free." Rukia looks down. "Drama free…"

Tatsuki sighs. "Yes, Drama Rukia. Don't think all has been forgiven and forgotten for what you did to Ichigo. We sugarcoat it so that the kids don't get involved. I think it's a right choice to be honest. Rukia balled her fist up. "No, I think it's a petty idea." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at her. "What was that?" "I have apologized over and over again to both Oichi and Ichigo and they have forgiven us. They made it clear that we had to earn their trust back. I understand that but to not be in my best friend wedding is…" "Best friend? Oh, please Rukia! That act is already old and boring. What you did was unforgiveable in my book. If you were my best friend, I would have dropped you like a hot sack of potatoes! It doesn't matter if YOU think its petty, what matters is that Orhime and Ichigo enjoy their special day without drama that you and Renji caused!"

Rukia stood up. "I had nothing to do with what Renji did! I told him that he should have left Oichi! I don't know why he stayed and at this point I don't care! Me and Renji are together and married! We have a child now and we are very happy! I'm sorry that we had to hurt both Ichigo and Oichi but look what happened. They both found someone else to love them for them. Ichigo got Orihime and Oichi has Grimmjow and children on her own so if anything shouldn't that mean we helped them?" Tatsuki's eyes widen and she stood up quick. Orihime gasps as she got up and grabbed her arms just as she made a swing for Rukia. Rukia tripped backwards and fell on the ground.

"Helped who!? You used Oichi for your own games! Stole not only her home and man but her money as well. Do you have any idea what you put Oichi though! Do you know that Ichigo came to Orihime crying…CRYING! Because he was so damn heartbroken! He planned a future with you Rukia! He started to jobs while he was in high school to one day provide for you, and what did you do!? What did you do Rukia!? You spit it back in his face! I will NEVER forgive you for hurting Ichigo you hear me!" Rukia bit her lip and held her head down. "Tatsuki that's enough please!" Orihime says as the kids came running over to him.

"Mama!" Ichika yelled. She ran to Rukia and clinged to her arm. "I'm okay sweetie. I just feel." She rubs Ichika on her head. Noah hugged on Tatsuki's leg tearing up. Tatsuki sighs and picks him up. Kazui stood by Orihimes side watching everything that was going on. "Maybe we should cancel this date for today…" Tatsuki says. "I'm sorry for losing my temper but everyone has been on eggshells. They want to sweep this under the rug and pretend nothing happened but I'm not that type of person. You betrayed Ichigo and it's…it's something I just can't forgive." She puts Noah in his stroller, grabbed his baby bag and walked off.

Orihime sighs and helps Rukia up. "Sorry about that Rukia." "It's fine Orihime. I know that some people will never forgive me. It's only natural. I said something unbelievable as well. That was nothing to take credit for. I did hurt Oichi and Ichigo. I should have done better and stood up to my brother at the time. If I would have forced Renji to break up with Oichi then and there then me might not be in this spot or better yet, I shouldn't have pushed him to date her." Rukia sighs and then smiles. "This is just a stain on my record, I guess. I know you are upset with me to Orihime. I don't deserve to be in your wedding." Orihime placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, yes I was upset, since I was the one who found this out…My heart was crushed when I found you and Renji together but to be honest another side of me was happy." "Happy?" Orihime placed a hand on her chest. "Yes, I felt happy because now I had a chance with Ichigo. I thought that if he had you and as long as he was happy, I would be okay but deep, deep inside my heart I was suffering. I've wanted to be the one to walk beside Ichigo and to be the shoulder to lean on when he was upset. In a way I have always been jealous of you Rukia. Up until the time we started dating he had always showed me only his strong side, never his valuable side like he did with you. I want that. So badly."

"Orihime…" Rukia felt a heavy weight on her heart. "I do not approve of what you did Rukia but, now I finally have Ichigo and my own dream is coming true." She picked up Kazui. "Even though you are not a bridesmaid you are still welcome to come to the wedding. I still see you as a friend and I also forgive you like Ichigo and Oichi has." She puts Kazui in his stroller and grabbed his bag. "I guess it might just be me and you on these little play dates until Tatsuki calms back down. Good bye Rukia. Get home safe." Orihime says walking off. Rukia gets off the ground and brushed herself off. "Mama…" Ichika says with a frown. "I'm okay, come on, lets go get started on making daddy some dinner." "Eat eat!?" Ichika says with sparking eyes. Rukia chuckled. "Yes hunny." She picked her up and put her in the stroller. "Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Ichika says clapping her hands. Rukia smiled, grabbing her bag and walked off.

The day went by quickly for most. Over at Yoruichi's, Danni was just waking up. She yawns and tries turning over, but her body was sore, and her legs were numb. "What the hell…" She mumbled. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close to a hot body. "I see your finally back up." Danni shivered at the whispers in her ear. "Shunsui…" He turned her around and kissed her deeply. Danni moans out. He pulled back and licked his lip. "Did I over tax your body?" "A little." She says with a giggle. "I don't mind it though. I enjoyed every bit of it." Shunsui kissed her again and pulled back. "I can't get enough of those sexy lips of yours." Rolling her eyes, Danni sat up. "What time is it? How long have I been sleep and I need some food before we can hit the next round unless you are out of stamina." She was about to get out of bed when there was a knock at the door. "Uh…come in?"

The door burst open and Yoruichi came in with a butler and a tray of food. "Danni! How was your little love feast! Was it good? It was! You were moaning all through out the day." Danni sighs. "Well consider it pay back for the noise you and Kisuke made last night." Shunsui lays on his back with the blanket just over his private area. "You brought food?" He asked. Yoruichi nods. "Yup, I figured one or both of you couldn't move after all the love making you did so I made you guys dinner. Then you can go back to making sweet music." "Thanks and get out Yoruichi."

Yoruichi stuck her tongue out. "I look forward to all the juicy details and you know me, I'll do the same." She says laughing and walking out the room. The butler pushes the tray to the edge of the bed and bows before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Danni crawls over the bed and lifts up a tray. "Oooo she made me a sea food salad with extra shrimp!" She quickly made a plate and started to eat. "Mmm that woman loves me!" Shunsui sits up. His eyes traveled up Danni's naked body while she ate. His hand touched her leg and trailed up to her thigh then her butt. "Hey, let me eat okay? You gave me such pleasure so now its my turn to return the favor." He lifts his eyebrow. "Return the favor?" Danni turned around with a lusty look on her face. It sent a chill up his spine and back down to his friend that got hard quickly. "Yes, return the favor. Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good okay." Shunsui gulps and nods. "I…can't wait…" He lays back down with his friend standing up under the blanket. 'Oh man….did I unleash something I shouldn't have?' He said to himself.

* * *

On night of December 4th, Jess was lying in bed sleeping. Ulquiorra was at a desk doing some work for the up and coming school. They had started construction on it, and it was going well. He was making sure that the company was sending them enough money for the supplies they were using. He also made sure that Grimmjow was short staffed in this and had other construction companies helping. There wasn't an estimate date on when the school would be finished but it was good to get started on it. As for Jess's dream shop, Oichi was still talking to the head boss about it. She had told him that he seems intrigued by the idea and would let her know the final decision in on the second of January.

While he worked, Jess's eyes opened, and she sat up slightly. She looked down at her belly, feeling a wet spot in the bed. She blushed. 'I didn't use the bathroom on myself…right…' She then gasps as the spot got bigger, getting Ulquiorra's attention. She looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. "I think my water broke! Nova is coming! Our baby girl!" Ulquiorra eyes widen for a bit. He saved his work and got up. He quickly went to the closet and got her over night bag. Jess giggled as she got up. Ulquiorra went to the bed and helped her up. "I need to call Oichi and Uryu!" "Never mind that, I'll do it. Let's get to the car." Ulquiorra says.

At Oichi's she was sleeping on Grimmjow's chest with messy hair and hickys and bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. Grimmjow had her tablet and was going over the blueprints for the school. He was eager to see how this school project would work out. Oichi's phone rings but it was on the other side of the bed. He ignored it. It rung three times before it stopped. His phone then rings. He sighs and picks it up. "What?" "Jess has gone into labor. Bring Oichi to the hospital. Do not make me come and drag you both here myself." The line hangs up. Grimmjow frowned. "Ughhh…great timing. I can tell this kid is going to be like her 100%." He shook Oichi who mumbled something in her sleep. "Babe. Babe! We need to go to the hospital." Oichi groans. "Noooo….i wanna sleep…" Grimmjow chuckled. "I know but Jess went into labor. I don't think you want to miss that." Her head pops up. "Say what?" She blinks twice. "Jess. Labor. Hospital. Now." Grimmjow says slowly.

Oichi eyes widen. "WHAT!? NOW!?" She hopped up and gets off Grimmjow but ended up falling off the bed in general. Grimmjow laughed. "Legs still numb?" "Shut up and help me!" Oichi snapped at him. She paused when a sickly feeling came over her, but she ignored it and glared at Grimmjow. "If I miss my nieces' birth, I will not have sex with you for the rest of the year!" "Okay, okay Ms. Grumpy. Not like that threat will work since you can't keep your hands off me and its already at the end of year…" Grimmjow says getting up.

At the hospital, Jess was in the private wing waiting for Uryu to come. She was felling her contractions. "Where is he...!" She says breathing in and out. Ulquiorra held her hand. "He will be here soon." "Soon isn't quick enough. He needs to be here now!" Jess snapped at him. "He will be here soon…" Ulquiorra says again. Jess squeezed his hand. "Ulquiorra sweetie. Don't make me knock you though the wall okay?" Ulquiorra sighs. Uryu and a nurse walked in. "Jess, sorry we are late. Now let's get to work on delivering this baby." "Where is Oichi? She better not miss her niece's birth!" She says with a low growl. "I'm sure she is on her way." Uryu says prepping her up. "Nurse I'm going to need some more supplies, run and get them." The nurse nodded and rushed out the room.

She headed towards the supply office when someone grabbed her by her mouth. Her eyes widen as she struggled against the person until she was pulled into an empty room. The door slowly closed and locked, just as a few doctors walked by.

In the waiting room, Ichigo and Orihime were already there with a sleeping Kazui. They were closest to the hospital. Ichigo yawns. "What time is it?" Orihime looked at her phone. "It's almost midnight." "This kid sure got some timing…" Nel walked in with a sigh rubbing her belly. Beside her was Grayson. Ichigo frowned and got up. "Why are you coming by yourself?" Ichigo asked helping her sit down. "He is working…I'm not trying to drag him down here for this. I'm fine on my own." Grayson, holding his blue beetle plushies climbed on to the chair and yawned. "I help mama." He says yawning again. Ichigo smiles and rubs his head. "I know you did." "This kid got some timing…right near midnight to." Nel says rubbing her belly. "Are you excited to learn the gender?" "Yeah. I hope it's a girl. Grayson has me all worn out. I need some little ladies running around to." Ichigo sits back down and looks at his watch. "Where is Oichi? Jess is going to be pissed that she isn't here."

Moments later. Oichi came rushing in with Grimmjow behind her. "I didn't miss it right!?" Ichigo shook his head. "No, she's in the back but Ulquiorra doesn't want anyone back there with them. "What!?" Oichi says frowning. "The nerve of that man trying to keep me from seeing my niece! I'll kill him!" Grimmjow chuckled and looked to see a nurse walking by. She was carrying supplies. "Hey, tell Doctor Uryu that his patient's sister is here." The nurse looked at him, nodded and rushed off.

Jess was huffing and puffing as she pushed. "I want Oichi in here!" She yelled, squeezing Ulquiorra's hand. "Jess focus on pushing okay?" Uryu says. The door open and the nurse poked her head in. "She is here doctor and I have your supplies." "Bring her in here now." Uryu says. The nurse nodded and left. Within seconds Oichi came busting through the door. "Jess! I'm here!" She yells rushing to her other side. "Oichi…sis you made it." Oichi smiled holding her hand. "I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world now come on! Bring little Nova into the world!"

Hours passed into the early morning of the 5th. The only ones that were still up were Grimmjow and Ichigo. Florina and Izzy were there with Hisagi. Florina was leaning on Hisagi sleep and Izzy was laying on Grimmjow's lap. Orihime and Nel were leaning on each other with Grayson and Kazui on their lap. "Jeez…this is taking a long time…" Grimmjow says. "I'm worried." Ichigo says. "Bah…she will be okay." Grimmjow says. Ichigo looked at him. "Yeah…by the way Grimmjow. I want you to be a groomsman in my wedding." "No." Grimmjow says. "Why?" "I'm not getting involved with anyone else's wedding by my own. So, don't ask me again." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Even if I were to say you would be walking with Oichi." Grimmjow rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I'll think about it…maybe…" Ichigo chuckled.

Back in the room, Jess was covered in sweat and drained of energy. Uryu was frowning at the amount of blood he was seeing. "One more Jess. One more and she is out." Oichi rubbed Jess's head. "Come on sissy. You are almost done." "Jess…one more push." Ulquiorra says. Jess squeezed both of their hands very hard. Oichi held in her gasp as she felt something snap in her hand. Ulquiorra's hand did the same as Jess gave one last push. They soon heard crying. Oichi and Ulquiorra saw Uryu hold up Nova. He cut the cord and handed her to the nurse to clean. "Good job sis." Oichi says smiling. Jess smiled. "I…want to…hold her…" Jess's eyes closed and the machines around her started to beep rapidly. Oichi started to panic. "Jess!? What's happening!?" "Nurse take Oichi and Ulquiorra to the other room to get their hand looked at." Ulquiorra felt something in his chest snapping. "What is going on." "She lost a lot of blood and it won't stop; I need you both to leave now." "What?!" "Now Oichi!" Uryu says. Oichi frowned and left with the nurse. Ulquiorra didn't want to let her hand go. "Trust me Ulquiorra. She will be okay, but I need to work." Ulquiorra let her hand go and walked up to him. "If she don't make it, I'll paint this room in your blood…" He said coldly and walked out.

15 minutes later, Oichi walked into the waiting room with a gloomy face and her hand wrapped up. "Oichi? What happened?" Ichigo asked. Oichi looked at him and then at Grimmjow and broke into tears. Grimmjow got up, waking up Izzy. "What happened!?" Grimmjow asked. "J-Jess, she lost a lot of blood giving birth to Nova. Uryu is working on her now but….but…" Grimmjow pulls her into a hug. Orihime and Nel woke up. "What's going on?" They saw Oichi crying into Grimmjow's chest and they started to panic. "Jess and the baby!? What happened!?" They yelled waking everyone else up. Ichigo told them what Oichi said causing more panic.

In another room, Ulquiorra was sitting by himself looking down. His hand was bandage up. A nurse walked in with a pink blanket. "Sir…your daughter?" Ulquiorra looked up and watched the nurse walk to him. She handed him the blanket and walked off. Ulquiorra looked down and saw Nova. She had burgundy red hair and green eyes. She was the spitting image of Jess. She looked at him and a smile came to her face. Ulquiorra's body tensed up. He started to think about if Jess didn't make it. How would he raise Nova by himself? What if he failed as a father? A life without Jess… Ulquiorra's eyes widen and for the first time in his life, he was over come with fear and sadness. He felt something coming to the corner of his eyes. Nova's eyes widen as a tear drop hit her cheek.

Another tense and frighten hour passed before a nurse came and got him.

* * *

Oichi was holding Grimmjow's hand with a worried look on her face. "Please be okay…" She says whispering. Ulquiorra walked in carrying Nova. Oichi got up and rushed to him. "Ulquiorra!? How is she!?" Ulquiorra was silent and pushed Nova into her arms. Oichi looked down to see Nova sleeping. "W-Whoa…a mini Jess…so cute!" She looked up at Ulquiorra. "And Jess?" Ulquiorra said nothing until he bends down and places his forehead on her shoulder shocking her. "Ulquiorra!?" Grimmjow and the others got up waiting for his words. Oichi felt him shake. "…She's okay…" He said mumbling. Oichi felt tears come back to her eyes. Cradling Nova in one arm she reached up and rubbed Ulquiorra's head. "Thank Goodness…" She says loud enough for everyone else to hear. Ichigo falls back into his seat with a breath of relief. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair. "Damn that woman putting us into a heart attack situation." He smiles. 'I don't think Oichi could bare it if something happened to you. In a way I feel the same I guess…'

In the room Jess was in, the same nurse who had brought the supplies walked in and closed the door. She smirked as she walked up to Jess. Taking out a needle she grabbed Jess's arm and stuck it in, taking her blood. "This should be enough." She put the needle in a black box and cleaned her arm. She then left the room with a sly look on her face.

* * *

Two days later, Jess eyes fluttered opened. Her body felt weak. Looking around she saw she was in a hospital room. Her eyes then looked to the right to see a bassinet. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Novala… my little Nova…' She tried to reach out until someone took her hand. She looked to see Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra?" She felt him tighten his hand around hers. He bends down and kisses her. He pulls back placing his forehead on hers. "Jess…I love you." Jess smiles. "I love you to. Nova? Is she okay? Can I hold her?" Ulquiorra nodded and adjusted the bed to where she was sitting up. "How are you feeling?" "Tired…what happened?" Ulquiorra walked over to the bassinet. "You lost a lot of blood and passed out. You have been asleep for two days. Everyone has been worried, Oichi has been crying her eyes out…" Jess frowned. "Oh…" Ulquiorra picked Nova up and handed her to Jess.

Jess smiled brightly at her. "So cute! She has our eyes! Isn't she just perfect!" Ulquiorra watched Jess closely. "You both are perfect." She looked at him and smiled. Ulquiorra sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. "Jess…I want you to know how I really feel about you." "You do?" Jess asked. "I feel as my life is becoming complete now that you are with me. For most of my life I didn't think something like this could ever happen to me. My parents didn't want me and the only one to share any kindness to me…I was to scare to claim her as my own…I felt like I was washing away with the flow of time." He rubbed the back of her hand. "Then you came. At first I saw you as a mean to get closer to Oichi but the more time we spent together the more I started to realize that you were becoming close to me inside my heart." Jess felt her heart starting to beat fast. "I know that we haven't been together for a long time, but you were the one who showed me true love. Even after you found out about me you still choice to remain by my side. You saved me from the enteral loneliness and darkness that I had accepted. For that I say thank you." Jess smiled. "Oh Ulquiorra. I would never leave you like that. I know what its like to feel that way. To be torment by something you couldn't have control over. I love you and I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Nova to. She will love her father. We will make sure that you never feel lonely every again okay?"

Ulquiorra turned to her and Nova. "Yes, after that night, when I felt like you weren't going to make it, I felt my heart crumbling." He squeezed her hand. "I didn't want to lose you and I realize that I wanted nothing more then to have a life with you. I grew…scared…that if you were lost to me, how would I raise Nova by myself. How could I raise her without you." Jess looked a bit shocked, listening to this. Ulquiorra was never this talkative and to even talk about his feelings was something rare.

"I realize after this that I want you to remain at my side forever…that is why…" He held up a box. Jess's eyes widen as he opened it. She gasps as she saw a vintage sterling silver rose ring. "Wha…What is…" "Jessica Mikcloud…will you marry me?" Tears ran down Jess's cheeks as his worlds hit home. "Oh my…Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She says in an excited voice. Nova jumped a bit in her arms. Ulquiorra put the ring on Jess's finger and they shared a kissed. "You do not mind if we are moving fast?" "I don't. I told you that I love you with all my heart. Married or not it will never ever change. I promise you." A rare smile came to Ulquiorra's face making Jess's heart do multiple flips. He kissed her again until Nova started to fuss. They broke the kiss and looked down at her. "She's so beautiful." Jess says rocking her. "You both are." Ulquiorra says kissing her forehead.

* * *

Christmas eve hit the town soon. It was a snowy day. At Oichi's, they were having a Christmas eve party. They were outside watching the kids play in the snow. Oichi was wearing a handmade green and red sweater dress and black leggings and snow boats. The cold never really affected her, but it didn't stop her body from getting sick. She was outside for a moment to take pictures of all the kids. Grimmjow had the twins all bundle up in clothes. He made them a snowball and chuckled as they started to hit it over and over. Nel couldn't make it but she dropped Grayson off. Ichigo and the others were having a mini snowball fight and Oichi snapped some pictures of the kids building a snowman with Chad. Grimmjow noticed her. "Go back inside the house before you get sick!" Oichi pouted. "I need pictures so shut up and look cute!" She snapped at him. Grimmjow chuckled. "Your so sexy when you snap at me. You know, that right?" Oichi ignored him and snapped more pictures.

When she got what she needed she went back inside to watch the food. Inside, Jess was holding Nova who was sleeping. She had been released from the hospital about a week ago. Oichi walked in and sighed. "Stupid Grimmjow." Jess chuckled. "He made you come back in." "Yeah…" Oichi says grabbing two cups of hot coca that she made minutes earlier. She took them to the table and sat one in front of Jess. "So how are you feeling?" Oichi says going to the fridge. "I'm good. Stiff but good." Oichi grabbed a jar of pickles and walked back to her sitting down. Jess raised her eyebrow. "So Ulquiorra proposing…lucky you." Oichi says a bit down while opening the jar. "I'm sure Grimmjow will pop the question soon." Jess says.

"I know…one day…but watching everyone get married and me making dresses it makes one crave that special moment to you know." Jess smiled. "No need to rush it sis. I'm sure Grimmjow is coming up with some weird plan. It will happen when it happens." Oichi sighs as she ate a pickle. "Your right I guess…Where is your fiancé now?" "Work, I guess. He said something about catching up with some extra work. He was taking care of me when I got out the hospital and all. He has become much more…gentle now. At least around us." "Yeah, and how is life adjusting to little Nova? Did you tell your uncle?" "I sent him a picture and everything. The first thing he asked was who was the father." Jess rolled her eyes. "Typical." Oichi chuckled. "Yeah true." She gobbles down more pickles.

"Um Oichi…are you feeling okay?" "Eh? I'm fine! I'm more worried about you. I don't want you to push yourself if you don't have to." Jess chuckled. "I'm fine, promise but back to you…that is your third jar of pickles you know, that right? I didn't mind the first or second one since you love pickles so much but…." Jess's eyes went down to Oichi's stomach. Oichi hums out and blush. "We have been doing it a lot lately…but I haven't missed my period and I'm not feeling sick at all." "You pasted out the last time you ignored the feeling. I think you should go check. For peace and mind." Oichi sighs and gets up. "Fine. I'll be back." Jess gets up. "Oh no, I'm coming with you."

They walked upstairs to her room. Oichi grabbed some test out of her bathroom cabinet and closed the door. Jess was sitting on the bed waiting when Grimmjow walked in. "Hey, you seen Oichi?" "Bathroom." Grimmjow walked to the bathroom and turned the knob but it was locked. "Babe!? You in there?" "Yes, hun." "Open the damn door! You know I hate that!" "Well tough shit, I'm busy! Did you need something?" Jess shook her head. 'His bad habits are rubbing off on her.' "Yeah, the kids are coming back in and are ready to eat. Mainly the twins." "Okay…I'll be out in a second." Grimmjow turns the knob more. "Why are you locked in the bathroom? You okay in there?" "You sure are asking a lot of questions. Go feed the ba…" Oichi stopped talking. "Babe…? Oichi!?" Grimmjow says knocking on the door. Jess frowned. "Oichi?"

"Hey what's going on in there! Open the door!?" Grimmjow says banging on the door. "Oichi if you don't answer me then I'm going to break this damn door down!" Grimmjow yells. They waited and heard a click from the door being unlocked. The door opened and Oichi had tears running down her cheeks. "Babe? What's…" Oichi jumped on him and kissed him. Grimmjow stumbled back and fell to the floor with her on top. Jess chuckled at the sight. Oichi sat up on Grimmjow's lap with a bright smile. He rubbed his head. "Okay…what the hell was that about?" Oichi held up a pregnancy test. "We're having another baby!" She yells in excitement. Grimmjow stares at the test and his eyes widen. "Seriously!?" He sat up and grabbed the test. Oichi nods. "Another baby Grimmjow!" A wide smile came to his face and he kissed Oichi. They bumped heads. "Another kid. I was getting worried for a second. All the time we spent and nothing happened. I'd hate to learn that I'm shooting blanks." Oichi giggled. Grimmjow looked at Jess. "You. Take your clone and get out." Jess pouted. "I will not. You two can't have a love session right now. You are hosting a Christmas party with guest. Do it later." "Shut the hell up and get out so I can make love to my woman!" Nova frowns and starts to fuss.

Jess bounces her. "Don't yell in front of her idiot. Oichi talk some sense into your man." Oichi sighs. "Hunny, as much as I wanna have a love session she is right. For now, let's keep this on the down low and finish the party as soon as we can. Once the kids are asleep then I am all yours okay?" She kissed his cheek. Grimmjow sighs out. "Fine…but don't think I won't be touching you whenever I get the chance." He then rubbed her belly. "I finally got a bun in the oven huh." Oichi giggled. "Did you know that you have extreme baby fever." Jess got up. "I agree. The twins aren't even one yet and you already wanted more kids." Grimmjow and Oichi get up. "Whatever, your just mad because you got one kid. I'm sure your future husband will give you more one day." He says grabbing Oichi's hand. "Let's get this party over with so I can claim you." He says pulling Oichi out the room. Jess sighs and follows them, looking down at Nova. "Your God parents are still a couple of horn balls…"


End file.
